The Battle Within
by Empress Vader
Summary: Darth Vader has lived with the guilt of killing his wife and children for 5 years. A chance meeting has him running into his former Jedi master Obi wan and discovering his wife is alive and in hiding. The revelation sends the sith into a spiral of confusion, questioning his every move. Will the knowledge of his family's survival be enough to bring Anakin back? Angst and violence
1. Chapter One: The Battle for Sullust

This story is set approximately five years after Revenge of the Sith. Anakin was injured at Mustafar, but did not lose his limbs in the battle. Padme survived and her and Obi wan went into hiding with her twins. Vader believes his wife and children are dead by his own hands, and struggles with his guilt on a daily basis. Rated M, for future chapters (seriously). This is my first fanfic, so please no hate, constructive criticism is welcome however. Please enjoy and review. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. (AFTER RE-READING SOME OF THE EARLY CHAPTERS, I HAVE COME TO REALISE HOW MUCH MY WRITING HAS EVOLVED SINCE STARTING THIS PROJECT. THANK YOU TO ALL HAVE READ PAST THIS. AS A RESULT I AM NOW IN THE PROCESS OF RE-WRITING AND EDITING THE EARLY PIECES TO BETTER REFLECT THE LATTER HALF.)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS/CONCEPTS IN THIS STORY, THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF GEORGE LUCAS, THE LEGEND.

CHAPTER ONE: The Battle for Sullust

The bridge was abuzz with commotion as Imperial officers were calling out from their stations. Laser beams shot past the oppressive Star Destroyer Devastator as TIE fighters were screaming around the planet of Sullust. Darth Vader stood at the viewport watching the battle unfold around him. This was a bold move by the rebellion, one that neither his master nor he had foreseen. He spun on his heel, his long black cape flowing behind him and strode to the command centre. Captain Needa, a tall skinny man in a stark grey military uniform and Lieutenant Piett, a slightly shorter man wearing a similar grey uniform were monitoring a communications panel.

"Captain Needa report," he boomed, hooking his hands into his utility belt. The bridge falling silent at the sound of his voice, only his respirator hissing in and out could be heard amongst the beeps and alarms sounding.

Captain Needa looked apprehensively towards his Supreme Commander, his glossy black mask covering his head giving no clues as to his current mood, who was now only inches away looming over the command centre. "There are reports coming in from the mine sir. It seems that a small rebel force has infiltrated the facility and stolen several data tapes containing the fuel transportation routes to the death star, my lord," he stated pointing to the communication panel.

"Have the troopers at the facility managed to detain the intruders?" the dark lord asked.

"No my lord, their search has so far yielded no information as to their current whereabouts."

The communication panel crackled to life with a transmission from the surface, "Lord Vader do you copy?" the voice asked, crackling in and out amongst the static.

"I copy Commander Rex, what is the situation?" Vader barked, growing irritated.

"My Lord, the mining facility has been compromised, I have reports of our forces being pushed back into the lower levels near the security sector. Commander Cody and his squad had to retreat to the inner storage facility undertaking heavy blaster fire. Sir, whatever they are after, they seem bloody determined," Rex responded.

A loud explosion rocketed through the transmission, audibly crackling the speakers in the comm panel on board the Devastator. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Rex ordered to his squad. Another explosion rumbled through the transmission, followed by a deafening crash of what sounded like metal on metal.

"WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE COMMANDER?" Vader demanded, his hands balling into fists by his sides.

The transmission hissed, as it came back online, "My lord…there are explosives…blasted rebels…There they are! Blast them!" Rex commanded.

"Commander Rex!" the sith boomed, his frustration beginning to take hold.

"My lord, the rebels are still in the facility, they haven't managed to escape yet, however the structure is critically unstable, a few more explosions and it could self-destruct, sir," Rex replied, short of breath.

The dark lord roared in frustration, causing the instrument panels on the bridge to go haywire. Sparks began to shoot across the controls, and alarms screamed throughout the bridge. Pounding his fist into the comm panel he barked at the Captain, "Ready my fighter, I'm going in." He sharply turned and charged from the bridge, leaving a wake of destruction behind him.

Vader leapt into the cock pit of his TIE advanced, the flashing lights on his suit clashing with those on the instrument panels of the small craft. The engines roared into life, and he gripped the yoke, screaming from the hangar at breakneck speed. Other fighters were flashing past him, laser fire streaming through the stark blackness of space surrounding the glowing planet.

They were engaging the handful of X-Wing fighters that had accompanied the Corellian freighter they tracked from Tatooine. Beams of green and red flashed everywhere like a dazzling light show. He veered the fighter hard to the left and into a barrel roll, avoiding the crossfire, as one of the X-Wings exploded in front of him, narrowly avoiding impact.

The polluted red planet of Sullust was growing in size before him, as he pushed the TIE to its' limits. Engines screaming, the fighter broke through the smoggy atmosphere, tall pyres and smoke stacks littering the landscape. The surface was truly inhospitable, thanks to the hundreds of factories pillaging the planet of its' natural resources. A thick yellow-brown haze blanketed the planet, a by-product of the heavy industrialization needed to transform the planet's minerals into the priceless fuel, pivotal to the construction of the death star. He couldn't allow the rebels to escape with the coordinates for the planet levelling weapon. Due to the critical stage in its completion, the battle station was highly vulnerable to any attack.

Landing the TIE Advanced on a platform at the outskirts of the Imperial Refinery, Vader swiftly exited the cockpit, igniting his lightsabre. It hummed to life, the eerie blood red blade glowing in the smoggy atmosphere. He charged down the durasteel gangplank into the upper levels of the facility, drawing the darkness into him. The lights flickered in and out on the upper levels, with red flashing beacons glowing in the ceiling, illuminating the masses of duracrete pillars with a sinister glow. His boots clanged on the mesh floors beneath him with each step, the metal railings vibrating with every footfall. Pulling out his comm unit, Vader signalled Commander Rex, "Rex what is your location?" he boomed.

The comm unit hissed in response, "We are trapped on level two, sir. Cody and his squad are bunkered down on level one, the rebels have blocked their only exit. I am trying to make my way down there now to assist."

A siren started to blast deafening warning alarms that resonated within his helmet, causing the dark lord to shirk back in protest. "I am on my way Commander, hold your ground," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

The force screamed at Vader as he approached the turbo lift, and he lifted his lightsabre just in time to deflect the incoming blaster shots destined for his chest. He parried the bolts back towards their origin, hearing the scream as they reached their intended target. Continuing on his rampage he stepped into the lift, slicing through the unsuspecting droid that was inconveniently blocking his entry, the silver carcass sparking as it collapsed to the floor.

Selecting the second level on the control panel, he impatiently waited for the turbo lift to stop, focussing on the force. It stopped abruptly and the door opened, another round of blaster bolts whizzed past him, scorching the rear panels of the lift. Raising his mechanical hand, Vader force choked the first rebel infiltrator, watching him grip the side of his neck in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure. A loud snapping sound came from the man, followed by his head falling limply to the side, moments before the dark lord launched him across the room into a steel ladder. The body crashed to the floor motionless.

He didn't have time to relish in his handiwork as another round of blaster fire assaulted him. Parrying the bolts away, he strode down the platform following Rex's tracking signal on his comm unit. The floor vibrated beneath his heavy black boots, as another explosion ripped through the facility, sending a suspended footbridge plummeting down the centre of the floor, the building shaking from the blast. Vader lost his footing, and grabbed onto a railing for support, chancing a glance down the cavernous chasm it separated him from. Anger rose within his breast, bringing with it a deeper connection to the dark side of the force. He welcomed it, drinking in the cold hatred that it festered.

"In here Lord Vader!" Rex yelled out.

The sith stared at his Commander, huddled behind a partially opened blast door, which had clearly taken a beating, judging by the number of scorch marks littering its dull grey surface. "Commander, what is the situation?" the dark lord boomed.

"We are down to forty percent, my lord," Rex replied.

"How did this happen, Commander?"

The floor shook once again, causing the panels in the control room to vibrate. "The rebels took the ground level by surprise. None of the officers saw them coming. Zero survivors, sir," he stated flatly.

Rex's comm unit buzzed, he held it up watching as Commander Cody's image appeared.

"Rex, how's that back up coming along?" Cody asked, sounding flustered.

Vader stared at him, "Hold tight Commander, we will be there momentarily," he barked.

"Yes sir."

The sith turned to Rex, motioning for him to follow, before charging from the room. The dark lord marched down the corridor, flanked by his Commander and remaining troopers, heading back to the turbo lift. The party filed in behind him as the door closed. Once the lift stopped, the chaos could be heard echoing from outside the blast doors. Blaster bolts flying through the air, and loud bangs followed by copious amounts of yelling filled the sector. Vader turned to his Commander, "get to Cody, and return to the shuttle, I will deal with this myself," he growled.

"Yes my lord," Rex replied with a salute.

Vader charged from the turbo lift into the darkness, deflecting the steady stream of blaster bolts heading for him. Rex led his troopers down the adjacent corridor towards Cody's tracking signal, blasting their way through the onslaught.

Reaching the hangar, the sith watched in disgust as the rebel ship ascended into the atmosphere, retrieving his comm unit, he contacted the Devastator. "Captain, do not allow that ship to escape!" he boomed, turning to storm back into the facility.

"Right away sir," Captain Needa acknowledged.

Commander Rex and his team made short work of the remaining rebels that were keeping his comrades trapped, ploughing through them, stepping over the bodies that littered the floor. "Cody, all clear," he yelled, as the facility shook once again. Relief filling him as Cody exited the storeroom.

"Rex, am I glad to see you," he said, turning to usher his remaining troopers out of hiding.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now could we?" Rex replied, staring at the severely diminished number of troopers scrambling from the room.

"We were ambushed Rex, thirty of us went in only seven came out. They are getting smarter," he said quietly.

"Did any of the officers on this level survive?"

"Zero survivors, and yours?"

"Same with level two," Rex replied, glancing around the sector, "do you hear that Cody?"

"Hear what, Rex?"

"GET DOWN SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Rex yelled pushing Cody to the floor, their troopers diving for cover.

The blast sent debris flying everywhere, the light temporarily blinding the entire squad. Loud cracks and groans of durasteel succumbing to the heat filled the air, as the floor began to shake violently. Cody reached over to his comrade, tapping him on the helmet, "we have to get out of here," he yelled, as Rex's head tipped in acknowledgement. Scrambling up from the floor, the troopers hurried from the storeroom, fearing the facility's imminent collapse. Running down the corridor, they ducked past the falling beams, watching as the refinery began to cave in.

"Do you think our Commander made it out?" Rex asked, mid step.

Cody pulled out his comm unit once they reached the level one landing platform, breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted their undamaged shuttle. "Lord Vader, come in sir," he called out.

There was no response.

The squad watched on in disbelief as the facility started to crumble, the large smoke stack crashing down into the molten rock below. "Lord Vader, do you copy?" he tried again.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW COMMANDER!" Vader bellowed, running for his TIE fighter, as the walls behind him began to crumble.

"Right away sir," Cody replied, relieved to hear his commander respond.

The party ran onto the shuttle, closing the ramp. The moment they were inside Rex pulled the ship from the platform into the atmosphere, finally allowing himself to breathe. Cody stared out the viewport, watching desperately for the TIE Advanced to scream past them.

Vader jumped into his ship and lurched the craft from the landing platform, blasting into the skies, rapidly gaining on the lambda class shuttle in front of him. He shot past and hurtled towards the Devastator, his anger simmering away beneath the mask. Nearing his flagship, the dark lord observed it firing on the small freighter desperately attempting to outrun them. Several TIEs were in pursuit trying to chaperone it into the Devastator's tractor beam. Just as he was about to join the pursuit, the freighter's engines lit up and disappeared into hyperspace. He had failed again.


	2. Chapter Two: The Intruder

Failure. He despised it.

The word echoed in his mind, taunting him. No doubt his punishment for this would be swift. His master didn't tolerate failure.

Storming through the corridors of his flagship, Vader headed for his chamber. He couldn't return to the bridge, not like this. He needed to refocus.

Reaching the black blast door he activated the control panel and strode inside. If his men had any sense they would not disturb him, not if they wished to continue breathing.

The black walls of his hyperbaric chamber glistened in the limited light, welcoming him home. Whispering promises of solitude. Stepping into the dome, the dark lord lowered himself into the leather chair staring at the control panel. He skimmed through the messages briefly, relieved to find there was nothing of any great importance.

The mechanical arm lowered from the ceiling as the chamber walls slowly closed in around him, sealing with a loud hiss. He felt his helmet gradually lift from his head allowing his long dark blonde hair to fall limply over his neck. The cold air prickled his exposed skin.

Undoing the clasps he removed the mask, lowering it down onto the floor beside his boot. The light was blinding as always. His mask may have allowed him to breathe outside of this chamber, but the effect it had on his eyesight was beyond frustrating. Through the lenses his vision was tinted in shades of red.

 _Stained, just like my hands_ , he mused turning his leather clad hands over in front of his face.

He dropped them onto his knees and sighed. Closing his eyes drawing on the force he allowed himself to fall into a meditative trance.

* * *

 _ALDERAA FOUR: FOREST MOON_

On the outskirts of the forest sat a quaint cottage, beside it a sleek silver starship was parked, moonlight dancing on the hull. A cool breeze whispered through the trees the sound of their leaves rustling, mingling with chirping of the night whisps.

Inside the cottage sat one thoroughly exhausted Jedi, his legs crossed on the table reading a datapad. A small woman was fussing around the living room, her long brown hair dishevelled complimenting the simple blue shift dress she wore.

"I sincerely hope she wakes up soon, Obi wan, I don't know how much more they can take," Dormè stated picking up the toys strewn across the floor. "Luke has barely eaten and Leia is refusing to listen to anything I say."

"We can't give up on them, Dormè, I...can't give up on them," he replied, looking up from his datapad. The dark shadows under his eyes evidence of the toll his promise was taking on him.

"Luke drew this today, what do you make of it?" she asked handing him a small drawing. It was a tall black figure standing in front of two bright yellow suns.

Taking the drawing he studied it, stroking his beard, "I would hazard a guess that Luke's nightmares have been rather vivid of late," he sighed.

"I don't even want to know where you're going with that," Dormè retorted, placing the last of the toys into the chest. "I am going for a shower and then to bed. I suggest, Master Kenobi, that you do the same."

"I know, goodnight Dormè, until tomorrow."

"Goodnight Obi wan."

"Oh Dormè, how is she?" He asked glancing up from the drawing.

"No change yet, Obi wan, I'm sorry," she replied solemnly.

"Yes, me too."

"Goodnight Obi wan," she said ascending the stair case.

"Goodnight Dormè."

He sat in silence staring at the picture. Clearly the boy was having visions of his father but why now, and what was the significance of the suns?

 _Maybe I'm reading too much into this._

Yoda's voice came to him.

" _Truly remarkable the mind of a child can be_ ," his mind repeated, a distant memory of a time long passed.

Folding the drawing, he tapped it into a pocket in his cloak, leaning on the window frame gazing out into the surrounding forest. Dormé was right, the twins needed their mother. With a sigh he turned from the window and left the room, making his way up the staircase.

Opening the door, his heart sank. No matter how many times he saw Padmè lying on the bed motionless, the melancholy never ceased. He pulled a chair over and sat beside her, taking her porcelain hand in his own. Closing his eyes he drew in a deep breath giving himself to the force.

 _Padmè, can you hear me?_

No response.

 _Padmè please come back to us your children need you._

Still no response.

A dim light flickered through the grey haze of his vision. He pushed forward with his mind, following the trail. The deeper he fell, the dimmer the light became. Drawing a short breath he pushed forward once again, desperately reaching out for her force presence.

A stifling darkness surrounded his vision. A suffocating ebony fog drawing forward, swallowing all traces of light in its' path. His breath caught in his throat. He tried to push his way through the darkness, only for it to grow stronger, threatening to engulf him. His skin prickled as the cold sensation chilled him to the core. An ear piercing scream filled his conscious slamming into him like a thousand blaster bolts, the sound causing his heart to hammer wildly in his chest.

"That wasn't Padmè," he gasped eyes wide in disbelief.

He sat bolt upright trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving in and out from the confrontation. Running his trembling hands through his auburn hair he stared despondently at the woman in front of him. "I'm so sorry Padmè," he whispered with tears glistening in his stormy eyes. "I'm just not strong enough."

Obi wan pushed himself up from his chair and staggered from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR_

Vader's eyes snapped open mid scream, bright amber orbs glowering at his reflection on the screen in front of him. His heart beat erratically in his chest, beads of sweat dotting his brow. Clenching his fists so hard they began to shake, he glanced down at his suit the warning lights on his chest panel blinking. He drew in a deep shaky breath in an attempt to even out his breathing. All the while his mind repeating one name… _Kenobi._

* * *

Obi wan stood listlessly next to the picture window in his room, staring back out into the dark forest. Despair beginning to rise in his chest.

"I wish I could be sure what to do, Master," he said to the darkness. "I can't reach her, force knows I've tried. The last attempt terrified me. Looking for her drew me too close to the darkness..." he let out a long deep sigh, the feeling of failure rising with it.

Qui gon appeared next to him and put his ethereal hand on Obi wan's slumped shoulder.

"Don't dwell on your emotions, Obi wan. The twins need you, she needs you. Focussing on your fear will not help."

"The darkness is...suffocating, Master. I...I felt...him," he replied staring at his old master.

"You felt Anakin while you were searching for Padme?" Qui gon asked folding his translucent arms.

"No Master, I felt...Vader. The utter desolation and despair he was projecting, I felt like...like I was being choked by it," he replied distantly staring back out the window.

"Do you think he noticed you?"

"Oh, I am sure of it. I broke concentration the moment he screamed," Obi wan stated resolutely rubbing his beard.

"You have to keep trying, Obi wan. Meanwhile I will see if there is another way that I can help in reaching her. Be mindful of your thoughts, and may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too, master."

And as fast as he was there, he was gone.

After speaking with his master Obi wan left for the fresher adjoining his room. Removing his robes and stepping into the shower, he let the hot water fall over him in an attempt to soothe his pounding head. "Come back soon Padme," he whispered to himself, "we need you here."

* * *

The sith growled in frustration as the incessant beeping of his comm unit filled his chamber. He replaced his mask and waited as his helmet gradually lowered over his head, sealing him back inside his prison. Punching the panel on his desk, he accepted the transmission.

The holoscreen flickered to life and he was greeted by the face of Captain Needa, a forlorn expression gracing his features.

"What is it Captain?" he stated menacingly.

Needa swallowed mustering his courage, "it's the Emperor my lord, he demands you make contact," the Captain stammered.

"Put him through to my chamber at once," he barked.

He made his way over to the holopod beside his hyperbaric chamber, dreading the conversation that was about to occur. Dropping onto one knee, he bowed his head as his master's ghostly image flickered into life before him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" he stated obediently.

"What news have you of the rebel ship that attacked the mining facility on Sullust?"

Vader's respirator hitched as he tried to form the answer that he knew was going to enrage Sidious.

"They managed to make the jump to hyperspace while we were tracking them, my Master. We have mapped out all possible trajectories from their last known coordinates, but we have so far, found no trace of them."

"You lost them?" the older sith yelled.

"Yes, Master," he replied quietly, it was coming, he could feel his Master's fury swirling around him.

"That mining facility was producing fuel critical to the completion of the death star! The rebels must be crushed. They cannot continue to interrupt our progress, the stability of the Empire depends on it! This incident has set my plans back months, if not years!" Sidious punctuated his last sentence with a blast of blue lightning shooting straight from his scraggly fingers through Vader's suit.

Falling forward onto both hands and knees Darth Vader struggled to contend with the searing pain that was ripping through his body, sending shockwaves from the circuits in his artificial arm. His respirator was failing, pure hatred screaming inside of his head as he struggled to retain consciousness.

Sidious sneered as he observed his apprentice struggling on all fours. Enjoying watching him suffer and relishing in the amplified waves of hatred that swirled around him.

"Find that ship, Lord Vader and destroy the rebels that are responsible for the attack! I trust you can take care of that since you so pathetically failed at protecting the mining facility." More lightning came flying from him, as if to emphasize his dissatisfaction.

Struggling to maintain his composure Vader bowed his head lower, "Y...yes m...master".

The holo-image flickered out and Vader all but collapsed on the pod. Forcing himself up onto his feet, he stumbled over to his hyperbaric chamber grasping at the wall to steady himself.

He hit the floor after misjudging the step, and clutched on to the side of the black durasteel like a lifeline. He could hear his respirator malfunctioning, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. Clawing back up the side of the chamber he stepped over the edge and collapsed into the large leather chair.

The chamber walls started to close in around him as the arm descended to remove his helmet. With a shudder and a loud hiss the chamber sealed. Hearing the flow of oxygen rush in Vader removed his mask and placed it on the floor next to him. Slamming his fist into the console.

"Damn him! Damn his beloved Empire! And damn that insufferable Death Star! I hope the rebels do find a way to blow it up and when they do I hope you're on it my master!"

He dropped his face into his gloved hands as he tried to combat the lightning still rippling through his body, focussing on the force trying to heal the burns. Gradually he slipped back into a deep meditative sleep.

" _Anakin...Anakin...help me!"_

 _Screaming followed by loud sobbing, then more screaming._

 _She's dying!_

Vader awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and beads of sweat falling along his brow. _No, she's not dying. SHE'S DEAD. You killed her! Her and your child!_

His head was screaming at him, it never got any easier, the pain never went away. He opened his eyes and just stared at his reflection. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as his eyes shifted from azure blue back to red gold, as they usually did after dreaming of her.

"I'm so sorry Angel, so, so sorry," he choked.

He dropped his head back down into his hands and broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Eventually drifting back off to sleep.

" _Anakin...Anakin do you hear me?" Qui gon asked._

" _Yes, I hear you," Anakin replied distantly._

" _Listen…I need you to listen carefully, Anakin."_

" _What do you want?" he snapped._

" _An old friend of mine needs your help, but you must promise to listen before reacting," the late Jedi stated._

" _Qui gon?" Anakin asked desperately._

" _Yes Anakin it's me."_

" _I'm so sorry…I killed her…I murdered our child. I killed everyone! I'm a monster! You said I was the chosen one! Why did this happen? I don't understand!" the sith cried out in despair._

" _Calm yourself, Anakin. I don't have the answers," Qui gon chided._

" _Then why are you here!" he yelled in frustration._

" _Just listen, when he comes to you, let him speak. He needs you but more importantly she needs you," the late Jedi implored._

" _Qui gon sir, I don't understand?"_

" _Just promise you will listen Anakin."_

" _Alright, alright I promise," the sith replied._

" _Good wake now Anakin. Remember your promise."_

Vader woke up alarmed and confused. His mask and helmet replaced, the dark lord strode from his chamber hoping to regain his sanity at the bridge.


	3. Chapter Three: Dreams Pass in Time

Chapter 3: Dreams Pass in Time

Obi wan was startled awake by the sounds of Luke screaming, he grabbed his robe and ran to the toddlers' bedroom. Luke sounded like he was in agonizing pain and Obi wan could feel it vibrating through his force signature.

"Luke, young one, wake up. It's alright you're safe," he soothed, gently gripping the small boy's shoulders. His tiny body was thrashing side to side in his cot, his pudgy face contorted in fear.

Luke's bright blue eyes burst open, brimming with tears as Obi wan picked him up and held him to his chest trying to soothe him. His sandy blonde hair falling around his tanned face. The whole scene reminiscent of the many nights he would soothe his young padawan in the temple.

Dormè came running in. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked catching her breath.

Obi wan looked over at her with Luke cradled in his arms, "another nightmare I believe," he said distantly.

The small boy stared at his Uncle with tears streaming down his face. "The scary man was hurting me, I didn't mean to! He always hurts me. I couldn't breathe. It burns Uncle Obi, why? Why does he always hurt me?" Luke wailed, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"It was just a dream, young one. Dreams pass in time. You're perfectly safe here, no one can hurt you," the Jedi cooed soothing his hand over Luke's golden hair, using the force to send calming waves through the child.

Luke settled and Obi wan gently placed him back in his cot.

Dormè looked over as he started to walk from the room, "it's getting worse isn't it, I mean the older he gets." It was more of a statement than a question.

Obi wan looked back at her with his stormy grey eyes as he closed the door, "I'm afraid so," he whispered.

"Do you have any idea why this is happening to him?" she asked pulling her dressing gown tighter around her body.

"I have a hunch, but for now, let's leave it at that," he replied stopping in the passage. "One thing is for certain, it will only get worse the stronger they get. I'm just thankful Leia doesn't seem to have been as affected," he replied solemnly folding his arms.

"It's that force thing isn't it? That's what you're talking about," she said with an accusing stare. "Look Obi wan I don't pretend to have any idea about all that force stuff you Jedi believe in, but if you can feel his pain how long do you think it will be before _they_ can too?"

The word 'they' was laced with fear, the Jedi knew very well as to whom she was referring and a crease formed on his brow. "I am shielding them Dormè, but they are getting stronger. Soon I may not be capable of hiding them." He paused to take a deep breath, dragging his hands through his hair.

"Hopefully we still have time before that so we can prepare," he breathed, "I'm praying Padmè will wake soon and she can help calm them."

"I hope so Obi wan, I truly hope so. I'm going to get a caff and get breakfast started, care to join me?" she asked placing her hand gently on the Jedi's shoulder.

He glanced at her hand before making eye contact. "That sounds lovely, force knows I could use a caff after last night, I'll be down shortly," he replied heading down the passage.

As Dormè left for the kitchen, Obi wan returned to his room to put on a shirt.

"Obi wan."

The voice made the Jedi jump in shock. "Qui gon? What are you doing back?" he asked surprised shrugging out of his robe.

"I have an idea on how to reach Padme, but it's not without risk," the ethereal form said, his face tight.

Obi wan turned to look at him cocking his brow in curiosity. "What is it? We're running out of time," he replied impatiently, dropping his robe over the chair in the corner of his room.

"You said you could feel Anakin the other night?" Qui gon asked turning to gaze out the window as his old padawan pulled a light brown shirt from his dresser.

"No master, I said I felt Vader. Anakin is dead," Obi wan replied sadly pulling the shirt over his head.

"No he isn't Obi wan, I spoke with him last night," the late Jedi chided.

The younger Jedi stared at his late master in horror. "Qui gon you can't be serious? Did you not feel the darkness that surrounds him?"

"Yes Obi wan but he is in there, I can assure you. He needs you to show him the way out of that darkness," Qui gon stated matter-of-factly.

Obi wan straightened his shirt and ran his hand over his face. "I don't know master the last time we were in each other's company didn't exactly end well," he replied distantly remembering his former padawan's face contorted with rage at Mustafar.

"He is trapped in the darkness, Obi wan," the ghostly Jedi said pensively resting his hand on his former padawan's shoulder. "But after last night, I am certain he is looking for a way out, he just can't find one."

"But Vader is devoted to his new master," Obi wan remarked glumly staring back out the window.

"Obi wan, all is not as it seems. You must strike now. His resolve is weakening, it will only take a small push with the right ammunition."

"The right ammunition?" he asked incredulously turning back to face the apparition in disbelief.

"Padme, he will come for her," the ethereal Jedi stated decisively crossing his arms.

Obi wan stared out the window once again, running his hand back through his auburn hair nervously. "I don't like this Master, it's too risky."

"I didn't say it would be easy," Qui gon reminded him. "Trust in the force Obi wan."

"I do master but..." the younger Jedi countered meeting his old master's gaze.

"It is the will of the force," the late Jedi replied insistently.

Obi wan bowed his head in defeat, "If you are certain master," he replied quietly.

"Don't wait Obi wan the time is now, but it won't last. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too Qui gon."

Exhausted the Jedi stood in his room, stroking his beard looking out the window back at the forest. _I have a bad feeling about this_ , he mused.

"Luke, stop that! It's not funny. Uncle Obi! Luke won't give me back Cordè!" Leia yelled.

Stepping into the kitchen Obi wan watched as Luke levitated Cordè, a small rag doll from Naboo, just above her head. It was hard to believe this was the same youngling that was screaming in pain earlier. He was giggling deliriously, thoroughly enjoying his sister's torment.

"Luke, we have talked about this, give Cordè back to Leia now please," he scolded walking to the table.

Luke floated the doll down into his sister's outstretched arms, sticking his tongue out at her in protest. Leia looked back at her uncle, the spitting image of her mother, big brown eyes conveying her gratitude to him.

He had to protect these innocent younglings, and he would with his life.

"Are you alright?" Dormè asked quietly.

She was staring at him with a concerned look on her face holding out a hot caff. "Yes, thank you, Dormè," he said taking the cup from her, "sorry I was lost in thought."

Taking a seat at the table next to Luke and Leia, he took a sip from his cup. Luke had helped himself to three pancakes and was currently drowning them in a river of syrup.

"Hey leave some for me!" Leia whined reaching to snatch the syrup from her brother's hands.

"Is it too much to ask for you two to just get along?" Dormè asked exasperated throwing her hands in the air. This whole situation was beginning to get to her.

"I think I will go check on Padmè, thank you for the caff, my lady," he said standing up from the table then pushing his chair back in.

"Anytime Obi wan," she replied watching as he left the kitchen.

Once he reached Padmè's room, the Jedi walked over to the bed and knelt down beside her. She was hooked up to a drip and heart monitor, without the medical equipment she could almost pass for being in a deep sleep.

Taking her tiny hand in his own he closed his eyes to meditate, deciding that it was time to try again. Calling out to her in his mind he gave himself to the force.

 _Padmè, can you hear me?_

No answer.

 _Padmè, we need you to come home, the twins are lost and confused without you. Please my lady, show me where you are so I can bring you back to us._

Nothing, not even a glimmer of light. All he could see was a dreary, grey stillness surrounding her usually bright force signature. Searching blindly through the haze, chills suddenly whipped through him forcing every hair on his neck to stand to attention. The mist was clearing but creeping up behind it was the same obscuring black fog from before. It enveloped the grey mist, suffocating all traces of light that it passed. His heart pounded in his chest.

"Oh not again, I can't do this. Not now," Obi wan breathed, pulling back out from his meditation.

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he released her hand staring at the floor, "I'm sorry, my lady, I just can't." Wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up and left her room, too ashamed by his continued failure.

* * *

 _HYPERSPACE : STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR_

Streams of white light flew past the Devastator as it traversed through hyperspace. The dark lord stood rigidly at the viewport, his hands clasped behind his back deep in thought. The dreams never ceased, tormenting him in his sleep with visions of his wife choking by his hand.

His mind drifted back to Naboo, of happier times. He could almost feel her lips on his as they stood by the railing of the lake house. The sun warming his skin as it lowered into the water. His Angel, his beautiful Angel. His heart ached. He would give anything for the chance to see her again. To feel her touch, to see her dazzling smile. He sighed.

He felt something brush against his mind, probing. Vader slammed up his mental walls, blocking out the intrusion. The proximity alarm sounded, pulling him from his rumination. He stared out the viewport watching as the stars materialised before them.

"My lord," Captain Needa called out.

The Supreme Commander abruptly turned and strode to the command centre. "Captain report," he boomed folding his arms across his chest.

"Sir, we have found the freighter," Needa replied shortly.

"Good, bring them in," he ordered pacing back up the catwalk.

Vader reached the viewport staring at the Corellian ship as a squadron of TIE fighters gave chase. The ships darted back and forth around the star destroyer unleashing an array of laser blasts at each other, constantly shifting just out of range of the Devastator's tractor beam. The sith paced across the bridge impatiently, _what is taking so long?_ He mused.

He stared in disbelief as the battered freighter shot past the viewport, followed by the TIEs.

The dark lord snapped around to stare at his officers, "Captain…" he snarled.

The command centre was silent as Captain Needa gazed at the screen. The ship was gone. He swallowed down the massive lump that sat in his throat. "My lord," he breathed nervously as he watched his Commander stride up to him.

"Where is the ship?" Vader demanded with barely concealed rage, looming over the command centre.

Needa stared at the floor knowing his fate was sealed. "I...I'm sorry sir, they no longer appear on our scopes," he stammered. Looking back up at the dark lord he steeled his nerves, "I accept full responsibility for their escape, my lord."

Vader's anger flared, the dark side howling with bloodlust. He raised his hand and choked the life from the quivering man through the force, watching him fall to floor with a thud.

"Apology accepted Captain Needa," he stated with malice. He snapped his head around to glare at the Lieutenant behind him. "Piett," he boomed jabbing his finger at the Lieutenant.

"Yes sir," Piett replied squaring his shoulders.

"I want that ship, _Captain_ Piett," the dark lord barked lowering his hand and striding back to the viewport.

"Right away, thank you Lord Vader," the newly appointed Captain replied, returning to his post. "Find that ship, I want all nearby sectors scanned, with the damage they sustained they can't be too far," he ordered to his crew.

"Milord," Piett called as he walked across the boardwalk.

"What is it Captain?" the Sith asked distantly not moving from his stance.

"The Emperor demands you make contact Milord," the Captain replied.

"Very well, Piett. I will take it in my chambers."

"As you wish sir," returning to his post he patched through the connection as his Supreme Commander stormed from the bridge.

Taking up his kneeling position over the pod, Vader prepared himself for the worst, "what is thy bidding my master?"

The image of Sidious flickered into life, but he remained silent, a dark scowl plastered across his face. It was at that moment that Vader felt the familiar brushing against the edge of his mind, gently probing as if looking for something. He lowered his mental shields allowing his master entry.

 _He is thinking of his dear little wife_ , Sidious snickered. Looking down at Vader, the scowl slowly morphed into an unnatural smile.

Heat, unbearable heat, hot air thick with the smell of Sulphur assaulted his senses. _No, not this, not again._

He watched in horror as his gloved hand raised up to her in a grasping motion, felt her struggle for breath under his assault. He felt her life force begin to subside under his vice grip as she pleaded to him before crumpling to the ground. He just stared at her lifeless body. Grabbing hold of his mask with both gloved hands, he screamed, "No..."

Sensing his still present weakness at his wife's demise, the Emperor blasted his apprentice with force lightning. Vader dropped to his hands and knees helpless against the onslaught, his body shaking violently. He remained in the submissive position over the pod whilst his master glared down at him.

"GET UP! She is dead, you killed her," Sidious yelled. "Perhaps I should've left you to die on Mustafar, seeing how pathetic and weak she made you!"

Vader returned to his kneeling position, drawing on his hatred to strengthen his faltering body and mind. The darkness consumed him, allowing him to focus solely on his master before him _. I HATE YOU!_ His mind screamed.

The Sith lord's expression merged into a sinister smile, "good…I can feel your anger," he purred.

"Yes my master," Vader spat in disgust.

"I want you to go to Alderaan and pay a visit to Viceroy Organa."

"Alderaan?" the dark lord enquired.

"I am certain he is involved in the rebel attack on Sullust. Go to him, remind him that he is being watched," the Emperor snarled.

"Yes Master. Do you wish for him to be made an example of?"

"No my friend, he will hang himself eventually. Once he has adequately demonstrated his involvement with the Alliance we will have him publicly executed for treason," the older Sith droned, "as a reminder of the price you pay for betraying our Empire."

"As you wish," the apprentice replied obediently bowing his head even lower.

Sidious's image disappeared and Vader shakily rose from the pod.

Returning to his hyperbaric chamber, he could barely wait for the walls to close before he tore the mask from his face.

Soon his master would wish that he let him die on that accursed planet.

Soon when he could breathe again without the mask.

He would make him suffer as he had suffered, and that day could not come soon enough.


	4. Chapter Four: Release the Dragon

Chapter Four: Release the Dragon

Lord Vader's comm went off. _DAMN IT! What do they want now_?

Replacing the mask and helmet he opened his chamber, turning his chair to face the door.

"What is it Captain?" the displeasure dripping from his tone.

Piett swallowed, he was not in a good mood. "Milord, we have the rebel ship in our tractor beam, it is being docked in Hangar 3."

"Good work Captain, have the rebels taken to the holding cells, I will take care of them myself."

"As you wish milord," the Captain replied with a bow.

"And Piett, set the course for Alderaan, I need to pay a visit to the Viceroy have my troops ready," the Sith boomed turning back to face the control panel.

"Right away, milord," Piett acknowledged walking from his Commander's chamber.

 _Maybe this day was going to get better after all_ , he thought darkly.

* * *

 _BY THE LAKE: PADME'S COTTAGE_

"When is mum going to wake up Uncle Obi?" Leia asked staring up from her tea set.

Obi wan took a pretend sip from the small tea cup in his hand, "I'm not sure, young one, soon I hope."

"I miss her," she whimpered with tears starting to fall, "it's not fair!"

"Come now sweetheart, let's go inside and see her shall we?" he suggested bending down to take her tiny hand in his own walking them back up the path to the cottage.

"Ok," she sniffles.

As they enter the house Luke rushes over to join them. "We are going in to see your Mum, would you like to join us Luke?" asked Obi wan.

"Yes please, Uncle Obi," he replied excited as he reached up to take Obi wan's other hand.

"Come along then younglings."

Entering Padmè s room both twins went silent, Dormè was standing next to the drip looking concerned. "Children, here to see your mum?" she enquired looking over at the twins.

"Yes," they chorused staring down at their mum's sleeping figure.

"Leia come over here next to me, Luke you stay that side with Uncle Obi wan," Dormè suggested gesturing towards her side of the room.

"Here, take her hands like this, young ones, she will know that you are here." Obi wan whispered placing Padmè's hand closest to him into Luke's.

Dormè walked around the bed to Obi wan's side gesturing for him to follow her out of the room. "We are running out of supplies, one of us is going to have to go to the Capitol soon to restock," she whispered worriedly.

"I was hoping she would've woken up before now," He stated staring at the sleeping mother with her children. "How long do we have left, Dormè?"

"One standard day, maybe two if we're lucky. We are down to one pouch." She replied gloomily staring into the Jedi's eyes.

"I see, I will contact Bail in Alderaa to get some more. Is there anything else we need before I leave?" he asked crossing his arms and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

"As much as it pains me to say it, perhaps a medical droid. Threepio and Artoo might also be beneficial. They could help around the house and it would give the twins a much needed distraction, along with some less dreary company."

"Good idea, I shall see what I can do, will you be alright with them while I'm away?" Obi wan replied while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Dormè looked up at him, with sorrow in her eyes, "We'll be fine, Obi wan. Just don't be too long, they'll miss you terribly."

He sensed something from her at that moment, it unnerved him. A compassion and sincerity pouring through her words telling him she wasn't just referring to the twins missing him. "I won't be gone long, I promise. Take care Dormè, I'll comm you the moment I reach Alderaa."

"Please be safe," she implored wishing she could express how she truly felt to him.

"I will my lady," and with that he left her and the twins in Padmè's room.

Returning to his room Obi wan commed Bail on his private channel.

"Obi wan, I didn't expect to be hearing back from you so soon. How is everything? How are Padmè and the twins?" Bail asked his dark brown eyes full of compassion.

"Not good I'm afraid. Padmè is still in stasis and the twins are beside themselves with worry, as am I," the Jedi responded solemnly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that my old friend. What can I do to help?"

"I need to meet with you to organise some more medical supplies, as we appear to be running rather low."

"Of course, is there anything else I can do for you?" Bail offered folding his arms.

"Dormè and I were curious as to whether you could arrange for a medical droid and perhaps Artoo and Threepio to come and stay with us. The whole situation is becoming, might I say, somewhat challenging and we certainly could use their help."

"Sure thing, I will send for them right away. How long before you are ready to leave Obi wan?"

"I should be there within three standard hours, Bail."

The Viceroy glanced nervously around the room, "I shall be waiting for you, dock in my personal hangar at the palace when you arrive, one can never be too careful these days," he said quietly.

"Understood, and thank you again Bail. Your kindness is, as always, greatly appreciated," the Jedi replied with a nod.

"Nonsense," Bail dismissed, "take care and I will see you shortly, may the force be with you my friend."

"And with you Bail, thanks again. Obi wan out."

Obi wan placed his comm unit in his robe, retrieved his lightsabre and hooked it to his belt. Glancing in the mirror he swallowed the feeling of dread he had worming up through him and made his way outside to Padmè's ship.

Running his hand along the Nubian's shiny hull he prayed through the force that she would get him there without issue. "Please behave, I have no desire to be crashing anytime in the near future. Our journey is far too important."

Ascending the ramp he closed the hatch and entered the cock pit. _Here goes everything_ , he pondered whilst pressing the ignition. With a shudder the Nubian burst into life, engines roaring. He punched in the coordinates for Alderaa and guided her up out of the forest, into the atmosphere.

* * *

 _HYPERSPACE: STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR_

The Bridge of the Devastator went deathly silent as their Supreme Commander paced up to the viewport, his black cape billowing behind him. The sound of his heavy boots and hissing respirator echoing throughout the cabin. Adopting his signature stance he gazed out into the streams of light gliding past the ship.

"How long before we drop out of lightspeed Captain?" Vader enquired not moving from his post.

"Three standard hours and we'll be entering the Alderaanian sector milord," Piett called out from the command centre.

The dark lord strode up to Piett, "Very good Captain, I'm going to have a talk with our guests in the brig, comm me the moment we are to drop from lightspeed," he stated.

"As you wish milord," Piett acknowledged turning back to the panel.

Vader strode from the bridge, his footfalls echoing through the cabin.

Entering the passageway to the holding cells Vader could hear his troopers conversing with the prisoners.

"Where is your commander, what is taking him so long, we've got work to do!" one of the prisoners exclaimed clearly frustrated with being made to wait.

CT-585 couldn't contain his amusement at their impatience to die, he started laughing.

"I wouldn't be too eager to see him if I was you, I don't imagine that your conversation will be a long or pleasant one!" CT-537 shot back with obvious amusement pouring through him.

The prisoners went silent as the heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway accompanied by the infamous hissing of his respirator. Once he reached their cell he hooked his gloved hands into his belt and just stared, allowing his breathing to start the interrogation process.

He could taste their fear, they reeked of it. He stood absorbing it, enjoying the swell of power it sent through him. Looking at the two small men sitting in the cell he observed _, insignificant the pair of them_. Dressed in basic civilian garb, nothing notable about either one, this was going to be a waste of time, but one he was definitely going to enjoy.

With a wave of his black leather glove, the troopers released the force shield and moved to the sides to allow him entry. Stepping down into the cell he paused, drinking in their fear. "My apologies for the delay gentlemen, I hear you have been anxious to see me. I trust you weren't too uncomfortable," his menacing voice dripping with contempt.

"L...Lord Vader, we are o...only anxious to return to our sh...sh...ship sir," one of the prisoners stammered.

Vader crossed his arms glaring down at them, "Oh I'm afraid that will not be possible gentlemen," he purred.

"But milord, we need to get back to Antar, we are carrying important cargo needed for our shipyard sir!" the other prisoner pleaded staring up at the dark lord.

"Do not take me for a fool gentlemen!" Vader bellowed jabbing his finger in their direction. "I have been tracking your ship the instant you left Sullust!"

Both men visibly gulped, knowing their ruse was up.

"I have no idea what you are on about, we were en route from Malastare where we...we ugh..."

Vader lifted the man up in a force choke feeling impatient. He wanted to antagonize them, wanted them to beg for their lives but the LIES, he couldn't stand it!

The shorter man was down on his knees now trembling in fear, "Please Lord Vader, we have families...Please I beg you!"

 _Fool! Did he really think his pleading was going to help him?_ Vader could feel the other man struggling for breath, grabbing at his throat as if trying to pry it free. He squeezed harder until he felt his neck snap satisfyingly beneath his grasp. Disgusted he launched the lifeless body across the cell into the wall. Whirling on the other prisoner like a rancor to its prey, he hissed, "You were saying?"

"Lord Vader please! I had no idea about any of this! I was commissioned five standard days ago in a cantina in Mos Eisley for a smuggling job. Please my lord, I have a wife and two children to support! I needed the credits," he begged.

"Who hired you?" he boomed.

"I don't know my lord, they didn't give their names." He was trembling and sobbing now. "Please my lord have you no mercy?" the prisoner begged shaking.

Enraged Vader lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, using his mechanical arm to bring the man face to face with him.

"Mercy?! You beg me for MERCY?! When you and your colleague clearly showed none for the hundreds of Imperial officers and men who worked at that facility you attacked! Many of them had families, not that it seemed to concern you, when you set off the thermal detonators incinerating them!" the Sith roared furiously.

"Please Lord Vader...ple..." he cried tears streaming down his face.

That was it, no more begging.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR INSUFFERABLE WHINING! You want mercy?!" he leaned his head forward pulling the prisoner's face right up to his mask, whispering as quietly as his modulator enabled him to. "Oh I'll show you mercy alright, the same mercy you showed them," the dark lord snarled.

He wanted to see the moment his life gave out, wanted to feel his body go limp within his grasp. Using the force Vader reached into the prisoner's chest and squeezed his heart and lungs. He could feel the blood pooling around his vice like grip until the organs finally exploded. Watching his eyes intently the entire time, the Sith tried to pinpoint the exact moment the man's soul left his body.

Seemingly bored after the grisly execution he dropped the corpse, landing in a heap on the floor.

Straightening his suit and adjusting his glove Vader turned to the troopers, "dispose of this...mess at once."

"Right away sir," the troopers chorused as he strode down the hallway his cape billowing behind him.

Returning to his quarters, Vader decided to try and rest, force he needed it. Walking over to his chair, he slumped down and activated the hyperbaric chamber waiting for the hiss to start. Once the arm had descended and retrieved his helmet, he lifted the mask from his face and placed it on the floor. Staring at his reflection, he ran his hands through his curly blonde hair, bright amber eyes glowing back at him. _When did I turn into this?_

Fumbling down under his console he picked up a bottle of Corellian whisky and a small glass. Pouring himself a drink, he gulped it down to drown out his mind. Throwing back three more glasses of the amber liquid he laid his head down on the backs of his hands, resting on the computer console. Moments later he passed out.

 _Visions of viscous red rivers flowed around his black boots, a hazy dark fog swarming over him, stripping his body of all breath. Blood curdling screams echoed off the fog and all he could see was a tiny glimmer of light in the distance. Stumbling over what at first felt like mud, he looked down only to see corpses littering the ground, stretching out towards the tiny light. As he tried to move forward his feet faltered and he started to lose his balance, occasionally landing face first onto a body._

 _Only these weren't just any dead bodies. These were his. Each and every single one was someone who had fallen victim to the dark lord. Officers, Jedi, rebels, younglings, all of them. All dead by his own hands. Once again he couldn't breathe._

 _He stopped. That voice, I know that voice. Straining to hear it through the screams he focussed on it._

" _Anakin, over here."_

 _It was faint, but he'd know her voice anywhere. "I'm coming Padmè, just wait there! Wait for me!" he screamed trying desperately to run towards her voice._

" _I'm over here Anakin, hurry, he's coming!" she cried._

" _I'm trying Padmè, just hold on, please, wait for me!" he was desperate now. For every four steps he took, he tripped and fell flat on his face._

" _Anakin...I'm scared, where are you? I can hear him."_

" _I'm trying Angel, please just try and hold on, I'm almost there!" he called out at full sprint, tears ran down his face blurring his vision._

" _Anakin, he's found me, it's too late, I'm sorry."_

" _PADMÈ! NO I CAN'T LOSE YOU! PADMÈ! PADMÈ ANSWER ME PLEASE..." he wailed in despair._

 _Then he heard it. The cold cackling laugh of his master, reverberating throughout his mind. The bodies began to shift and fall beneath him and he slipped, managing to grasp hold of a rocky edge. He peered over the side of his shoulder to see a massive black chasm open up below him. Struggling to keep hold, he started to scream, "No, I don't want to fall! Help me please, somebody, anybody! I didn't want this, I want out, PLEASE!"_

 _Something reached up and took hold of his feet tugging on him, trying to pull him down. More cackling, coming up from the depths of the chasm this time. It bounced off the walls making the edges shake, sending more corpses plunging into the pit of darkness._

" _NO...! I never wanted this! Please can't anybody hear me?" he pleaded his hands clinging desperately to the rock._

 _All of a sudden he felt a hand grab his from the edge of the cliff and the tugging at his feet stopped. Looking up he saw an aging man with a greying auburn beard and troubled stormy eyes. "Well come along then, I haven't got all day."_

" _O...Obi wan?" he asked sceptically._

" _Yes, Anakin," the old man replied, seemingly irritated, "I suggest you get a move on, I can't keep him down there forever you know."_

 _A scream coursed up through the chasm, "ANAKIN PLEASE HELP ME!" followed by more sinister laughing from Sidious._

" _PADMÈ!" he wailed. He stared at Obi wan as he was hoisting him over the edge of the cliff face. "I have to save her! He's got her!"_

" _It's a trick, Anakin. She's not really there, he's manipulating you, just as he always has done!" Obi wan implored. "Please listen to me, if only just this once! He lied to you and is still lying. I beg you brother, come with me!"_

 _Anakin looked down at the chasm and back up at Obi wan who was desperately trying to reach him. He felt an overwhelming tug on his right boot, making him slip back down to the edge of the cliff. Then he heard him...so loud and clear it echoed up the walls of the chasm._

" _MINE! YOU ARE MINE!"_

 _At that moment Anakin gripped on to Obi wan with both his flesh and metal hands and scrambled up the cliff face falling at the older man's feet._

" _NO! MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME!" Sidious's voice resounded, sending shivers through his entire body. Panting, Anakin jumped up to Obi wan and embraced him, afraid that if he let go he would disappear. The older man just held him as the younger man wept into his shoulder._

 _Beeping, loud beeping, it was coming from everywhere. He looked at Obi wan in desperation, watching as he started to fade. "No, please don't leave me here!" he cried tears glistening in his bright blue eyes._

" _I must Anakin, but I'll be back, trust in the force," Obi wan replied calmly as he disappeared._

 _More beeping, even louder this time, so loud the fog began to shift._

Vader opened his eyes sweating profusely, he removed his glove from his flesh hand and wiped his brow. Glancing back at his reflection, he noticed his crystal blue eyes staring back at him.

His comm sounded again. Shaking off the dream he replaced his mask and helmet. Flicking on his holo-screen he was greeted by Captain Piett. "What is it Captain?" he growled in frustration.

"Milord, we just dropped out of lightspeed. We will be in orbit around Alderaan momentarily," Piett informed.

"Very good Captain, are my troops prepared?" Vader asked.

"Yes milord."

"Good. I will be there shortly," the dark lord snapped dismissively.

"Right you are, milord," the Captain replied before the transmission was severed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Darkness Binds Them

Chapter 5: The Darkness Binds Them

Obi wan came out of his meditation, shaken by what had just happened. Not only did he find Anakin, he willingly came with him. _Perhaps Qui gon was right after all_ , he mused staring out the viewport.

"I told you he was in there Obi wan," Qui gon stated flatly appearing before the bemused Jedi.

Obi wan sighed turning to gaze in disbelief at the ethereal form standing beside him, "you really shouldn't go around sneaking up on people master, it's not polite," he quipped.

The late Jedi chuckled hollowly with a slight frown on his face, "yes, well you of all people should know that," he replied leaning on the leather pilot's seat.

"Quite," Obi wan replied understanding the hidden insinuation in his late master's statement. Staring blankly in front of him he stroked his beard absently. "I must say, I was surprised by his reaction."

The ghostly Jedi stared at his former padawan curiously, "Oh, and why is that, Obi wan?" he asked cocking his brow.

The Jedi turned his gaze contemplatively to his hands fumbling in his lap. "I didn't think for a moment he would come to me, not after Mustafar," he answered reflectively, visions of the battle on the molten planet at the forefront of his mind.

Qui gon rested his translucent hand on the younger Jedi's shoulder in an attempt to soothe him, "you have merely opened the door, Obi wan. The real challenge is still to come."

"I'm afraid I don't follow you master," he responded confused, staring back up at Qui gon.

"That was Anakin you were talking to, not Vader. It is he you must convince," he replied.

"Now _there_ is the problem, isn't it," Obi wan retorted looking back out the viewport in disbelief.

Qui gon sensed his former padawan's discomfort at the notion of confronting Vader. Even in his current state he could pick up on the younger Jedi's reluctance to go through with it. What surprised him most, was the sheer amount of guilt and shame that hung over his dimmed force presence. "You'll get your chance, Obi wan. Now remember all is not as it seems," he replied sternly fading from sight.

"Master?" Obi wan asked as he turned around. Not seeing the force ghost of his late master anywhere, he realised that he was once again alone. _Great, just great_.

An alarm began to sound and he switched the controls from auto pilot hailing the Alderaa command centre.

"This is Nubian Star requesting permission to land," he called out over the transmission.

The comm crackled into life, "Nubian Star, this is Alderaa tower, we have you on our radar, you are clear to land on pad 56. We have been expecting you sir, welcome to Alderaan," the tower replied.

Obi wan guided the ship down onto the rotary platform breathing a short sigh of relief as the legs touched down. "Another happy landing," he chuckled absentmindedly turning to look to his side for his brother. Internally scolding himself he pushed out of the pilot's seat and exited the cabin. Replacing his robe as the ramp lowered he descended to the platform. Raising his hood, the Jedi walked over to Bail and his royal guards who were waiting patiently at the edge of the landing pad.

The Viceroy quickly closed the distance with his arm extended, "Obi wan, welcome back," he said smiling brightly, his dark brown eyes sparkling.

Taking his hand in his own, Obi wan pulled Bail into his arms embracing him. "It has been too long my old friend," he stated mustering his enthusiasm despite the sombre purpose for his visit.

"Indeed it has, come on. Come inside and have some tea, Breha has some waiting for us," the Viceroy replied escorting the Jedi down the walkway.

"That sounds lovely, the trip was rather exhausting," Obi wan replied walking with Bail into the palace as a strong wind whipped through his robe.

Bail lead them into the large sitting room and gestured for Obi wan to take a seat next to him on the couch. Breha walked in and offered the two men a tea. Obi wan nodded to her accepting the cup, "many thanks my lady," he said politely.

"You're most welcome Master Kenobi, it is a pleasure to see you again," the demure woman replied.

The Viceroy looked over to his guest as his wife took a seat beside him. "I have managed to get you a medical droid along with Threepio and Artoo, I hope they will be able to help," he said with a smile.

The Jedi took a sip from his tea and smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. "Thank you Bail, I am sure they will, times are indeed very stressful at the moment," he replied sombrely.

"How are the twins coping?" Bail asked emphatically moving his arm behind his wife's back, his hand draped over her slender shoulder.

Obi wan's eyes glazed over fighting the rising despair. "As well as can be expected I guess," he said staring at the cup in his hands. "They are getting stronger now. I fear it is only a matter of time before I will no longer be able to shield them."

The Viceroy nodded in understanding and took a sip from his tea. "Yes, well that was bound to happen eventually. Tell me, do you think they will be as powerful as their...ah...father?" he asked hesitantly raising his eyebrow, "I must admit it is a rather frightening thought."

The Jedi anxiously shifted his feet on the floor. Nobody ever seemed to remember the fearless warrior his brother once was, nor the closeness they had shared.

But he did.

Obi wan gazed up at the man before him with watery eyes. "Anakin was one of the most powerful and talented Jedi I ever knew," he replied sadly. "I only hope that as a unit we are able to guide them on the right path," he sighed, swallowing down his grief trying to maintain his faltering composure. "I don't want to fail them, the way I failed their father."

His obvious guilt annoyed Bail. The Jedi master before him foreshadowed with grief, in his opinion had no rightful reason to feel responsible for his padawan's fall. "You taught him everything you know, Obi wan, and mentored him the best that you could," the Viceroy scolded with his brow furrowed. "What happened was not your fault. He must shoulder the blame for his own choices, not you."

"Hmmm, perhaps," Obi wan muttered deep in thought, avoiding his friend's glare.

Bail's comm beeped, "please excuse me for a moment," he apologised activating the transmission. "Yes, what is it Mason?"

The comm crackled, "Sir, Lord Vader's shuttle has just docked on platform 6, he's on his way in to see you."

Breha gasped in shock, her eyes growing wide in fear. "What does he want? It's not exactly what I'd call an opportune time," she breathed gripping her husband's thigh nervously.

The Viceroy turned to face his wife the same fear reflected in his expression. "I'm not sure dear, but I think it would be best if you two left the room just…to be safe," he replied sternly helping her up from her seat.

Obi wan stood up, hand on the hilt of his lightsaber, turning to Breha. "I don't suppose you would be kind enough to escort me to your medical supplies would you my lady?" he asked with a slight nod towards the nearby passage.

The slight woman smiled nervously, "but of course Master Kenobi, I would be delighted. If you could follow me please," she replied gesturing for him to accompany her down the corridor, her green velvet gown dragging behind her.

The Jedi could feel Vader's force presence swallowing all in its path. It was dark and foreboding, and he had to admit it scared him being so close, even after his earlier encounter.

The medical closet was just down the hall, close enough to hear the conversation happening in the sitting area.

"Lord Vader, what an unexpected surprise, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" Bail asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The Sith was distracted, looking around the room. _He_ _is_ _here_ _somewhere_ , _I can feel him_. Turning back to Organa he hooked his hands on his utility belt. "Viceroy, I am here with a message from the Emperor. He wished for me to inform you that you are being watched," he growled. The respirator hissed in and out breaking the silence. He glanced around the room again trying to pinpoint where the disturbance was coming from.

"I am being watched? On what grounds?" Bail countered holding his ground, staring the dark lord down.

 _Oh so we are going to play that game are we Viceroy_ , Vader thought darkly. "We know that your house is a vocal protester against the Empire, and that Alderaan is sympathetic to certain rebellious types," he snarled stabbing his finger towards the smaller man. "It would be wise to guard your own discretions more _closely_ in the future. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

Vader decided to try a different approach in discovering the whereabouts of his former master. He spoke out through the force attempting to communicate over the long forgotten bond with the Jedi.

 _Kenobi, I know you can hear me_.

Obi wan shirked back from the sound of his old padawan's voice inside his head. He wasn't expecting it. His heart beat erratically in his chest as his emotions crashed inside him. Tentatively he reached out along their old link, uncertain of what he might discover.

 _Now, now Obi wan don't be shy, I know you're here_.

The Jedi calmed his nerves drawing on the force.

 _Yes Anakin I am here. We need to talk._

Bail stared at the Dark Lord oblivious to the private conversation he and his other guest were currently having. "Lord Vader, is everything alright?" he asked nervously.

The dark lord ignored Bail's question, preoccupied with his conversation with Obi wan.

 _I believe we are talking Kenobi._

Obi wan sucked in a deep breath and gathered himself.

 _Face to face Anakin, just us._

He snapped his mask over to face Bail, "remember what I told you, Viceroy. If he makes me come back again, I can assure you it will not be as pleasant." Glancing back at the hall he focussed back on the Jedi.

 _Meet me in the ballroom._

Turning back to the Viceroy, Vader snarled, "I need to use your Ballroom for a moment."

Bail gulped clasping his hands together nervously in front of him, "by all means Lord Vader."

The dark lord signalled for his troopers to remain where they were and strode off down the hall.

Looking over at his long friend's wife Obi wan whispered, "I need to go to your ballroom."

Breha just looked at him in despair, "Oh Obi wan, please be careful," she said nervously placing her hand on his shoulder.

Darth Vader was standing in the centre of the ballroom, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for his old master. Obi wan could hear his respirator hissing in and out, echoing throughout the empty chamber. Stepping out onto the hardwood floor, he stopped dead, staring at his former apprentice.

The pair just stood there, staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, the only sound to be heard was the hiss coming from the dark lord's respirator.

Obi wan swallowed and let out a long sigh. "Oh, Anakin, how did we end up here?" he asked mournfully as he glanced down at the floor. The darkness was suffocating. He was tired, force he was tired. If he had to fight he was certain he couldn't win, too much had happened recently and his body was reminding him.

Vader just stared, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to reign in his anger. "Don't call me that! That name no longer has any meaning for me," he bellowed stabbing his finger in Obi wan's direction as the decorative busts around the great room started to vibrate.

Obi wan let his feelings flow through their weak force link, trying to calm the tempest that was his former padawan. Exhaustion, fear and depression floated towards the menacing figure.

"Will you stop doing that!" he boomed, as the wave of emotion hit him. The busts around him began to levitate and the wooden doors to the ballroom rattled violently.

"Anakin, let me help you," the older man whispered, trying desperately to reach out to him. He stared up at his black mask searching for some trace of his former padawan lurking beneath the armour.

Vader grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber and ignited it, a bright red glow covering the room. He waved it in front of him, feet slightly splayed with his blade humming loudly. "I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he bellowed his primal rage beginning to take control.

Obi wan gripped his lightsaber, activating it, the blue blade hummed to life as he prepared for the confrontation. He didn't want to fight, he was hoping that after the interaction they had earlier he wouldn't need to. Foolish indeed. " _Please_ , Anakin, let me help you. All is not lost, you don't have do this alone," he pleaded softly.

Vader stared at the Jedi, as the dark side whispered to him. Encouraging him, egging him on. He stood rigidly still listening to his respirator cycling in and out.

 _Finally, I have you now…_


	6. Chapter Six: Forces Collide

Chapter Six: Forces Collide

With a growl Vader lunged at him.

His blood red blade clashed with Obi wan's sending sparks of plasma dancing around them. The ear piercing crack of their impact resounded throughout the ballroom. The Sith pushing his entire body weight into the thrust.

" _What_?! Like you helped me on Mustafar?" he spat as he glared through the mask at his former master in disgust. "I don't need _your_ help!" he boomed.

The two sabers hissed and sparked wildly, as the battle of wills began.

Holding his blade Obi wan tried to push back, but Vader was too strong, he lost ground. He needed to crack through this emotional wall the Sith had erected around him.

The dark lord overwhelmed the Jedi, sweeping his blue blade away in an arc above his head. Bringing his saber back he slashed at Obi wan's neck. His heavy black boots thumping on the floor as he drove the blade forward. His long cape flapping behind him with the movement.

The Jedi swiftly blocked his attack and ducked to the side, his aging body still out maneuvering Vader's cumbersome suit. He elegantly spun to deflect another swipe aimed for his chest. His lungs were on fire, every breath heavier than the last. He could hear his old padawan's respirator cycling not missing a beat.

"She's not dead, Anakin," he said watching as the Sith charged at him with his saber held high.

"LIAR!" Vader screamed coming out more like a war cry. He lunged once again at his former master. The levitating busts crashing to the floor sending shards of duracrete everywhere.

"SHE IS DEAD! I KILLED HER!" he snarled swiping his blade at the Jedi furiously.

Obi wan blocked him again, _force_ _was_ _he_ _this_ _strong_ _before_? "No...Anakin," he replied panting. "You didn't kill her. She...lives still," he corrected, parrying Vader's oncoming thrust and spinning to block another.

The former master and padawan duelled for what felt like an eternity.

The Sith's energy was waning, each step requiring more and more effort as the fight waged on. His respirator faltered causing his vision to grow blurry as he struggled for air.

Ducking, Obi wan swept his leg under the dark lord, causing him to crash violently to the floor. The move sent spasms of pain shooting up his limb into his back. Seizing his opportunity the Jedi fled to the other side of the ballroom to catch his breath.

Shocked Vader righted himself and ran towards his old master, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Obi wan kneeling down on the floor, lightsaber deactivated.

"GET UP AND FIGHT OLD MAN!" he bellowed his breathing ragged. The noise coming from his life support suit distracting him slightly.

"No Anakin, I can't do this. She doesn't have much time," he said his chest heaving from the exertion.

"GET UP NOW!" the dark lord roared, his saber humming at his side. His vision gradually worsening with his stunted breathing. He could still see the Jedi kneeling before him but the shadows and lights were blurring.

"No Anakin," he responded pushing the force through his words. Obi wan lifted his head to stare at the Sith looming over him. "Choose, either kneel down with me and listen or kill me. Right now I am far too tired to care which," he stated solemnly. "But know that _Padmè's_ LIFE hangs on the decision you make."

 _Padmè_.

The name echoed in the dark lord's head. Ringing in his ears.

 _Padmè_. _Angel_.

His heart skipped a beat in his chest.

"What did you say?" he boomed as his blade hummed menacingly in the air. _How_ _dare_ _he_ _use_ _her_ _to_ _get_ _to_ _me_!

"She's dead, I killed her!" he screeched thumping his hand against his suit's control box in frustration.

Obi wan looked up defeated, this was the final stand and he knew it. The Jedi drew in a deep breath trying to lower his heart rate.

"Have you heard anything I've been saying?" he asked wearily. "She's alive Anakin and I need your help!"

Vader stopped, lowering his saber to his side. "What the hell are you talking about, you old fool?" he asked in frustration. A voice echoing in his head.

 _Remember_ _your_ _promise Anakin,_ it whispered.

Deactivating his light saber and hooking it to his utility belt, he folded his arms. "Well, I'm waiting," he said impatiently.

Good, finally he had his attention. Obi wan breathed a short sigh of relief.

"Padmè is in a coma."

"She's...she's...what?" he roared emotions twisting in him like a tornado. He unfolded his arms allowing them fall limply.

"She's alive?" he muttered incredulously, more aimed at himself than to his former master. His respirator hitched, tears starting to form beneath the mask. Lowering his mental shields, he just stood there, dumbfounded.

Through the force Obi wan felt their old connection spring into life. "Anakin," he said patting the floor in front of him, "come, kneel with me."

The Sith stood rigid for what seemed like forever. His breathing rough and uneven. The force whispered at him. He sensed no deception in the Jedi.

Numb. His mind fell silent as the image of his wife's face danced in his head.

His beautiful Angel was alive.

Eventually Vader dropped to his knees, hands supporting him on each side, keeping his head bent down. His respirator, hissing in and out, the only sound disturbing the eerie silence between them.

Obi wan tentatively placed his hand on Vader's shoulder. Gathering the force around him to settle his nerves as he spoke calmly keeping his eyes planted on the dark lord.

"I need your help, Anakin. She's in a coma, at least I believe it is a coma," he said sombrely.

The dark lord didn't respond. He was in shock.

"I have tried to locate her through the force, but I have failed. I broke the connection every time, because…well..." he said hesitantly dropping his gaze to the floor in shame.

"Well...what Obi wan?" he rumbled the barely contained rage still evident in his voice.

The Jedi glanced back up at the masked Sith before him. Patience was never his strong point.

"Well, because each time I thought I was getting close I was intercepted by you," he replied gazing at his old padawan nervously.

Silence. Obi wan wondered if the dark lord had even heard him.

"I know...I felt you," he finally replied flatly lifting his head and staring his former master down.

The Jedi narrowed his gaze focussing on the Sith. So he was listening after all.

"I was hoping, that perhaps, you might be able to help me find her and bring her back. I believe the link is still there, as ours is," Obi wan said quietly keeping his eyes locked on the dark lord.

Vader snapped out of his trance and shut him out. Building the walls back up again.

It felt like a hard slap to the face for Obi wan. The dark side was swirling around his former apprentice.

Standing, the Sith started to pace like a caged animal. His boots thudding on the floor with each stride, the light glinting off his armour as his cape swayed hypnotically.

"Where...is...she...Kenobi?" he sneered hands balled into fists.

 _Damn it! I lost him, how can he switch so bloody fast?_ _Calm, I must remain calm._

Obi wan remained on the floor watching the dark lord pace around the room. "If you promise to help me, and _prove_ that you can uphold that promise, I will bring her to you," he answered sternly.

Vader halted his stride, whirling on the Jedi stabbing his finger wildly at him. "How DARE you hide her from me! SHE IS _MY_ WIFE, I _DEMAND_ TO KNOW _WHERE_ SHE IS!" he roared growing more enraged by the second.

Fists clenched by his sides. His mind played out the different ways he could destroy his former master as he knelt before him. He resumed his pacing shaking his head occasionally. Qui gon's voice echoing in his mind.

 _Calm_ _yourself_ , _Anakin_. _He's_ _not_ _doing_ _this_ _to_ _hurt_ _you_. _He needs your help, you must trust him._

His promise.

He had promised Qui gon he would listen. A low growl resonated from his chest as he cursed himself for his weakness.

Weakness. His master had said that just after torturing him with force lightning.

 _Perhaps I should've left you to die on Mustafar, seeing how pathetic and weak she made you._

His master.

 _Perhaps indeed,_ he mused.

The dark turbulence started to subside, as Vader visibly began to calm, his pacing becoming less erratic. His gloved fingers twitched as he fought the urge to rip the stifling mask from his face.

"How do I know that you won't just flee into hiding again, the moment...I...let…you...leave here?" he snarled still pacing, his boots echoing off the hardwood floor.

 _I can't believe I'm actually considering this._

"You need to trust me, Anakin," Obi wan stated resolutely watching him pace in front of him, "I won't betray you. She needs you."

 _I won't betray you._

The words rang in his head, conjuring images of him stepping down the ramp of Padmè's ship on Mustafar, the wind whipping at his dark brown robe with his hands firmly planted on his hips.

Vader snorted.

"How can I be sure?" he growled snapping his mask around to stare at the Jedi. "You have successfully kept her hidden from me for nearly five years!" he quipped turning his head back staring blindly in front of him continuing his stride.

The Jedi sat silently watching the Sith march before him.

"I thought I killed her for force sakes," the dark lord muttered. The room was spinning, he was beginning to feel desperate, the thought of seeing his angel again torturing him.

"Stop pacing and come to me," Obi wan stated firmly sensing the slight shift in his old padawan's force presence. "I will show you."

Vader stopped suddenly and turned to face the Jedi still kneeling on the floor, his respirator hissing in and out.

Hesitantly the fallen padawan made his way back to his former master, his insides churning with fear and insecurity. Slowly he lowered his mental shields and brushed against their once forgotten force bond.

 _Thank the force, easy does it he's too unstable._

Taking Vader's gloved hands he placed them up onto his shoulders one either side, as the Sith's chest heaved anxiously. Reaching up Obi wan gently lowered his helmeted head down to meet his own, placing his hands gently onto the dark lord's black shoulder armour.

He sensed Bail approaching the ballroom and quickly locked the doors with the force.

 _Please, not now Bail, I'm too close,_ he pleaded internally.

Bail and Breha headed for the comm room where they watched the security holos placed in the ballroom. Shocked by what they were seeing.

"What the hell is happening in there?" Breha exclaimed as she braced herself on her husband's shoulder.

"It would appear that Master Kenobi has managed to tame the beast," Bail replied in disbelief glancing down at his wife.

"Is that even possible Bail? He's a monster!" she cried in shock her eyes sparkling in the light from the security screens.

The Viceroy sighed putting his arm around his wife's shoulders comfortingly. "He wasn't always this way, Breha. He was once a great Jedi, a little reckless, but a good friend nonetheless."

"It's hard to believe he was once the hero without fear," she whispered staring back at the security screens.

"I know..."

Opening his mind, Obi wan started to show Vader visions of Padmè's accident, how she fell from a tree suffering a blow to her head whilst trying to retrieve...something. He left out the object of her attention.

Vader's respirator hitched, and stopped. He was breathless at seeing his Angel hurt.

Sensing his pain, Obi wan paused, waiting for him to regain his concentration. When his respirator started back up at a normal rhythm, he continued. Visions of Padmè lying on her bed with an intravenous drip in her arm and a heart monitor connected to her chest.

 _He's shaking._

A strange sound started to come from his modulator.

 _Wait…he's crying._

This reaction stirred something deep within the Jedi, and he allowed his emotions to flow through them. Protectiveness and forgiveness came pouring through him and Vader responded. Overwhelming sorrow assaulted his senses, while his former apprentice wept, his armour vibrating under the onslaught.

Then Obi wan felt it, pain excruciating pain. The pain he felt when Sidious told him he had killed Padmè. The burning of the force lightning his cruel master would repeatedly unleash on him, nearly killing him. The nightmares he suffered every time he closed his eyes.

Vader's posture stiffened as a blood curdling howl ripped out of his mask, accompanied by the agony from the realization that he had killed his own child!

The room spun out of control as he gasped for air.

The respirator hitched leaving him breathless.

The dark lord collapsed onto the floor, hard. Like all life had just disappeared from him. Obi wan knelt down beside him, resting his hand upon his shoulder.

"Come on, get up, we need to find her," he offered, taking his black glove in his hand as he started to lift the Sith up.

Vader gradually staggered to his full height swaying with his head still bent down. Drawing the force into him, he snapped his mask around to glare at Obi wan.

"I need to return to my ship. You can bring her to me there," he growled.

"Alright Anakin, comm me with the coordinates," he replied handing Vader a small holodisk with his contact information on it.

Vader nodded, "we will remain in orbit, until you reach me. Take good care of her Kenobi, I will be waiting," he snarled.

Their force link slammed shut.

 _Kriff, he's closed me out again._ Obi wan just watched as Darth Vader spun on his heels and stormed from the room, mesmerized by the speed he could switch from one side to the other. _Why do I get the feeling he is going to be the death of me?_

Bail and Breha watched stunned as the dark lord approached the sitting area, where his troopers were patiently waiting for him. He whirled on them jabbing his large gloved finger, "remember our conversation Viceroy. I would hate to have to return here to reiterate it more...forcefully," he rumbled turning back to his men.

"Understood, Lord Vader," Bail nodded, gripping his wife's waist protectively.

Vader commed his ship, "Captain have the men prepare my ship for my arrival," he barked.

"Right away, milord." Piett replied.

He gestured for his troopers to follow him to the hangar, where they boarded the shuttle.

Obi wan watched as the shuttle lowered its' wing foils and ascended into the clouds. Bail and Breha standing behind him, visibly shaken.

Bail turned to him with his arms tightly crossed, "what the hell happened in there, Obi wan?" he asked incredulously.

The old Jedi lowered his eyes gazing at the floor. "Vader had a somewhat large emotional catharsis. How long its' effects will last, I am uncertain," he replied reflectively. Looking back to the Viceroy with a solemn expression he sighed. "I must return to Padmè and the twins, I am most grateful for your hospitality Bail, milady," he said softly with sorrow in his stormy eyes.

"Well, I for one hope that it lasts," Bail retorted escorting the Jedi down the walkway to his ship. "It would be nice to be able to breathe a little easier, without the threat of him coming here to intimidate us into submission."

Obi wan stopped at the Nubian's ramp, turning to look at the Viceroy. "Perhaps you would be wise to heed his warning, after all he made no effort to cause either of you harm. The Emperor would not have been as...polite, as I'm sure you're well aware," he chided folding his arms across his chest.

"Perhaps," Bail replied dismissively. "The droids are on board your ship along with the extra medical supplies. Please take care Obi wan."

The Viceroy pulled his wife into his embrace watching the Jedi contemplatively.

"I will and thank you again Bail, Breha," he said with a nod, "look after yourselves."

He turned and sauntered up the ramp into to the silver ship, spotting Threepio and Artoo in the cabin.

Closing the ramp door he sighed in exhaustion, _oh...this is going to be a long flight._


	7. Chapter Seven: Trust Goes Both Ways

Chapter 7: Trust Goes Both Ways

Vader's shuttle glided into the hangar on board the Devastator, surrounded by the troopers of his 501st battalion. A hiss escaped the shuttle as the ramp lowered to release its VIP cargo. The sound of his respirator signalling their Supreme Commander's return and the troopers all stood to attention as one.

Vader walked down the ramp, cape floating behind him as the sound of his boots on the durasteel echoed throughout the sector.

Captain Piett saluted his Commander, "welcome back, milord," he said falling into step with the Sith.

"Piett, have the medical crew prepare one of their theatres for me, it needs to be of the correct...environment," he ordered not turning to look at the captain beside him as they strode between the formation of troopers lining the hangar.

"Are you in need of medical assistance, milord?" Piett questioned with genuine concern lacing his statement, keeping his hands clasped behind his back as they walked.

The dark lord paused coming to a stop and turned to stare at Piett folding his arms across his chest.

"No Captain, but I will need to use it and as such it needs to be adequately conditioned," he rumbled the genuine concern coming from his loyal captain intriguing him.

"As you wish, milord," Piett replied with a curt bow. The captain quickly turned to leave for the bridge to convey his new orders to the crew and maintenance team.

"...and Captain," Vader boomed watching as Piett stopped and spun to face him. "Get the officers to prepare two separate living quarters on my floor, we will be...entertaining."

The smaller man nodded in acknowledgement, "right away sir," he replied.

"The news of our _guests_ is to be kept to the highest security clearance. No one is to breathe a word of their arrival outside of this star destroyer, understood?" the Sith growled, his posture rigid and foreboding.

"Understood, Lord Vader."

"Good," he rumbled striding from the hangar landing, the sound of his heavy boots gradually receding into the distance.

Vader strode from the hangar to his chamber. Slamming his mental defences firmly in place, he knelt down on the holopod.

Sidious' ghostly image came into view. "Ah, my old friend, how was your visit to Alderaan?" the Emperor purred.

"Uneventful, master," Vader replied flatly keeping his head bowed.

"I trust the good Viceroy was a gracious host. Tell me of his reaction to my little message," he sneered.

"He was as arrogant and pompous as always, Master. The message, however, was received loud and clear," he replied feeling the familiar prodding at his shields. He focussed on his mental walls keeping them firmly in place.

His master chuckled darkly pulling back from his apprentice's mind. "Good and what of the rebel ship that attacked Sullust?" he sneered.

"They are no longer a concern, Master. Neither of the passengers were of any importance. They were hired militants with no knowledge of the Alliance. They have both since...expired, Master."

Sidious could feel the hatred and contempt leaching from his apprentice. "Good, you have done well, Lord Vader. You have earned a rest my friend, take the next seven standard days to yourself."

"Yes my master," he replied tipping his head lower, his gaze glued to the floor.

Rising from the holopod the dark lord walked over to his hyperbaric chamber and sat down. Inserting the holodisk into the console, he brought up Obi wan's comm frequency, sighing.

 _After all this time, you are the last person I believed I'd be contacting Kenobi,_ he mused confusion beginning to creep into his mind. He activated the communicator and waited for Obi wan to accept.

"Kenobi here," the Jedi responded. "I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your mind."

"I did think about it," Vader quipped with a growl.

"Indeed, I don't suppose you have a shuttle with a medical capsule, on board that star destroyer of yours do you?" Obi wan asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps…I take it _you_ don't have one readily available," the Sith replied with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"I'm afraid not."

Vader was losing his patience. "Fine! I will send the shuttle for you, transmit your coordinates and I will have it leave immediately," he groaned glaring at the holoscreen with malice.

"Hang on, I'm not too sure about this," Obi wan hesitated nervously, realizing he was effectively giving the rancor a flashing beacon to their sanctuary. The only place Padmè and the twins had been successfully hidden away from him all these years.

The dark lord pounded his fists onto the control panel in frustration.

"Well! What is it that you want me to do then exactly?!" Vader snapped getting more irritated by the second.

"Trust..." he spat laced with contempt, "goes both ways Kenobi!"

"I realise that Anakin," Obi wan retorted.

Anger rose within the Sith's breast at the Jedi's use of his old name. Memories of his former master lecturing him about different Jedi rules this and ancient code that…

"I told you to stop calling me that…that _boy_ died almost five years ago!" the dark lord snarled his fists clenched on the desk in front of him.

So at this point it was safe to say, this was in fact Vader he was currently conversing with. Pure and unsuppressed, well almost.

"Yes, yes my mistake, _Lord Vader,_ " the Jedi replied drawling out his old padawan's Sith name in mirth.

Vader growled staring at the holoscreen.

 _I really do loathe this man._

A low growl echoed over the comm, "enough, I don't have time for this! Either you send though your co-ordinates or I send through mine, I do not care which," he snapped. "Make a decision Obi wan, or I'll go down to Alderaan and RIP THEM FROM BAIL'S MIND MYSELF!" the dark lord bellowed leaning over his control panel to stare down his former master on the screen.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Anakin. I'll send them through to you now," Obi wan conceded.

"Finally, do you have any idea how frustrating you can be?" Vader growled, exasperated.

"Oh, I have some idea. Do you have the coordinates yet?"

"Yes," the dark lord grumbled tapping away on his comm panel bringing up the Jedi's location.

"How long will the shuttle take?"

"Ugh," he sighed, "just give me a moment, I only just got them!" Vader retorted making the calculations for the transfer.

 _Just as demanding as always._

"There, I have it. One standard hour and it will be there master," the Sith muttered automatically.

 _What in blazes did he just say?_

Obi wan was in shock to hear Darth Vader dark lord of the Sith, right hand to the Emperor, the single and only heir to the Galactic Empire…revert back to his old padawan mentality subconsciously.

 _Is he even aware of what he just said?_ The Jedi mused curiously.

"Good job Anakin, we'll be seeing you shortly," Obi wan replied curtly still bemused by the dark lord's behaviour.

"I'll have hangar two prepped for your arrival,"Vader snarled as he cut the transmission.

Striding up to the control booth the Sith loomed behind his captain, crossing his arms over his chest. "Piett, I want you to send shuttle Black One to these coordinates. Make sure the pilot that takes it is one you would trust with your life. For that is what is at stake Captain, if anything were to…happen to the passengers it will be transporting."

Piett gulped staring up at his Commander and inadvertently massaged his neck. "As you wish milord," he stammered.

"Now! Captain," Vader bellowed.

The bridge fell silent with the Supreme Commander's outburst. The crew all staring at Piett waiting for him to begin choking.

It never came.

"Right away milord," the captain replied as he turned to contact the hangar.

The dark lord turned and strode to the viewport. He crossed his arms back across his chest and stared out into space, watching as his glossy, black custom shuttle departed the Devastator. _Don't try anything Obi wan, I will keep my word, be sure to keep yours._

* * *

ALDERAA FOUR: COTTAGE SITTING ROOM

Dormè walked into the sitting room where Obi wan was finishing up packing a bag. "I don't like this idea, Obi wan. Why can't we just wait a little longer to see if she wakes up?" she asked sadly.

"It's already been two weeks Dormè, plus he knows where we are now," the Jedi replied distantly. He glanced over at her solemnly from his bag. Placing his hands upon her shoulders, his stormy eyes stared into hers. "I need you to make sure the twins are ready to move in a hurry, just...in case," he stated.

Dormè wrapped her arms around her body trying to settle the anxiety welling inside. "I'm scared, Obi wan. What if he turns on you while you're there?" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

The Jedi looked up from his bag and placed his hand comfortingly on the handmaiden's shoulder. "I have to trust him Dormè, I sense he is changing. I only hope that once he finds her, he doesn't frighten her. If Padmè rejects him, force knows how he might react."

She stared into his grey eyes, "are you going to say goodbye to the twins before you leave? They are going to be distraught," she asked not looking forward to their reaction in his absence.

"How could I not, are they in bed?" he asked closing his bag and placing it down on the floor beside the door.

"Yes they are, they're probably not asleep yet though."

"Perfect. I will go up and say my goodbyes now."

The Jedi walked up the hall to the twins' room and sat between their two beds.

Luke and Leia both looked at Obi wan with tired eyes, sensing his fear. "Uncle Obi, why do you look sad?" Leia asked as she sat up resting her arms on her quilt.

"Your mother and I will be going away for a little while. I am taking her somewhere that can help her wake up," he replied quietly stroking the young girl's chestnut hair.

Luke's eyebrows furrowed staring directly at his uncle. "You're going away again? But you only just got back," he stated sleepily.

Obi wan brushed Luke's golden locks away from his face tenderly sighing. "I'm afraid I have to young one. But I need you both to promise me something before I go."

The twins glanced at each other, "anything Uncle Obi," they replied in unison repositioning themselves to give the Jedi their undivided attention.

He let out a sigh, "I need you to promise me that while we're gone you will listen to Dormè. If she says you need to leave, do it quickly and don't hesitate."

"Why?" Leia asked her little face taught with confusion.

"Just promise me, younglings. I promised your mother I would keep you safe." He rubbed his beard glancing out the window in thought. _How can I ask these young ones to understand something like this?_

"Ok, please come back soon Uncle Obi, we'll miss you too much," Luke said reaching for his Uncle to give him a hug.

"I have to go now, children. Be safe and please _try_ to be good to Dormè," taking both twins in his arms embracing them. "Goodnight, sleep well."

Getting up he slowly walked for the door way, turning to look on them once more. _I hope I am doing the right thing, if anything was to happen to these precious children I shall never forgive myself._ Willing himself to look away, he left for the sitting area to find Dormè and Threepio.

Dormè was standing by the window, crying. He went over to her and put his hand is hers. "Don't cry Dormè, it'll be alright."

"How can you say that? You of all people. You know what he is capable of Obi wan," she cried pulling him into her arms. "I just want this all to be over. I want you to be back here already. Safe and away from...him."

The Jedi sighed returning the handmaiden's embrace. "I will be fine. He won't kill me, he already had that chance back in Alderaa," he said comfortingly.

"I know, but still it doesn't make this any easier. I...I...need you, Obi wan," she whimpered staring deep into his troubled eyes.

He held her as she wept, hearing her solemn declaration. "I know," he soothed. "Come now, I need all the help I can get if I am going to be able to move her safely."

Dormè released him begrudgingly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Alright, I think Artoo and the medical droid are still with Padmè. They can help us bring her down here."

Standing either side at the head of Padmè's bed Obi wan whispered to Dormè, "are you ready?"

Dormè simply nodded.

"Alright, two-one-bee and Threepio, when I give the order, I want you both to lift your side of her mattress until it is level with ours. Taking special care, we don't want her falling off."

"Yes, sir," Threepio replied.

Taking the mattress in his grasp, Obi wan counted, "ready, one, two, three."

The cottage shook as the rumbling shuttle flew overhead preparing to land. Its engines thrummed loudly causing every window to vibrate violently. Raising its wing foils Lieutenant Pilor commenced Black One's landing sequence and lowered the ship onto the grass clearing, the trees surrounding the area bowing gently from the wake of its thrusters.

The group lifted Padmè and her mattress and awkwardly carried her into the sitting area, where they placed her down onto the floor. His comm beeped. Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked over at Dormè, "I guess it is time," he said sombrely retrieving the communicator from his pocket he activated it, "Kenobi here."

"Sir, an Imperial shuttle has just landed on the platform. I've never seen one like it," the voice on the other end called out.

"Yes, I have been waiting for it. Have the crew bring the medical capsule to the cottage, I will need their help to load the mistress into it."

"Will do sir, that shuttle is a beauty, state of the art sir, you must have some powerful friends," the voice replied.

 _Friends, we'll see about that won't we._

"Yes, it would appear so, Commander." Turning back to Dormè, he sighed, "they'll be here momentarily."

Dormè glared past him out the window, watching as an Imperial Officer approached the cottage, followed by the medical capsule flanked by six storm troopers. Turning back to Obi wan she snapped, "I understand the need for security, but SIX storm troopers? I don't like this Obi wan, I'm so nervous."

"They're here for her protection that is all Dormè. He won't risk her safety, of that I can assure you," the Jedi comforted. There was a knock at the door. Walking over to open it, Obi wan was greeted by the company.

"Master Kenobi, I am Lieutenant Pilor, Lord Vader has sent us to escort you and the senator to the Devastator," he stated, gesturing for the troopers to bring the medical capsule forward. "He said you would be needing this."

Obi wan looked up at the officer, "thankyou Lieutenant. Indeed I do," he replied. Glancing up at the troopers moving the capsule he was shocked to see one he recognised, "Commander Cody, it's been a while."

"It sure has, General Kenobi, no hard feelings about before, I was simply following orders," Cody replied warmly.

Obi wan ran his hand through his auburn hair the sight of his old commander bringing a wave of repressed memories of Utapau to the forefront of his mind. "No need to apologize, Cody," he replied sadly. "Come on I need to get Lady Amidala into the capsule."

Cody marched over to assist his old General lifting Padmè into the contraption.

"What happened to her?" Cody asked concerned, pulling the lid down.

The Jedi stared back out the window of the sitting room contemplatively, "oh, it's a rather long and tragic story, I'm afraid. I would prefer not to go into it," he mumbled.

"Right then, let's get you both on board sir."

Obi wan turned back to Dormè, a sadness in his eyes, "well, it's time," he stated placing his hand on her shoulder, "I will keep you updated on her progress. Please, keep your comm on you, just in case."

"Be safe Obi wan. We'll be waiting to hear from you," Dormè replied fighting back her tears, "now go and hurry back."

Goodbyes done, he lifted the hood of his robe and turned to leave the cottage, surrounded by storm troopers. Dormè walked down the path, staring as he was escorted up the ramp into the shuttle. She watched the black ship as it lifted from the platform, polished wing foils moving into flight position. Overwhelmed she spun around and ran back into the cottage sobbing.

ON BOARD CUSTOM LAMBDA CLASS SHUTTLE BLACK ONE: EN ROUTE TO THE DEVASTATOR

 _This must be Vader's personal shuttle, it has Anakin written all over it._

Deciding to take a quick look around, Obi wan headed to the back of the ship, noticing several blast doors. Going up to the first one he attempted to activate the security pad. It beeped at him.

 _Blast, I should've guessed he would have it password protected, what would Anakin have..._ , he entered the first thing that came to mind. The door opened and he all but fell over with what he saw.

On the wall to the left hung a large holo-painting of Padmè sitting on a throne like chair, dressed in a deep red velvet dress. Her expression bore a beautiful, warm smile with her chestnut curls falling gracefully over her shoulders. On the bureau beneath her holo was an intricately sculpted silver angel, cradling a small baby, framed by two flickering plasma lanterns, one on either side. Turning to look around the rest of the room, he noticed the same chair from the holo in one corner, with heavy black velvet drapes hung behind it.

 _Oh Anakin, you are still in there,_ he sighed pushing his hand through his hair.

Feeling as though he was intruding, Obi wan left the room, the door gliding shut behind him. _I think that's enough exploring for one trip._ Returning to the cabin, he took a seat on the black leather circular lounge, and focussed on the force trying to calm his nerves.

* * *

STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR IN ORBIT ABOVE ALDERAAN

Darth Vader hadn't moved from his position at the viewport, waiting for his shuttle to return with _his_ _wife._ Arms crossed over his chest, not a murmur escaped him, save the hissing in and out of his respirator.

Any moment his shuttle would be coming into view.

It felt like the longest two hours of his life.

Red blinking lights appeared amongst the stars as his black custom lambda class shuttle came into view.

 _THERE SHE IS!_

He whirled on his feet black cape flowing behind him, as he charged from the bridge.


	8. Chapter Eight: Enigma

Chapter Eight: Enigma

Holding the railing on the hangar landing with both gloved hands, Vader tried to calm the emotions racing inside him. Black One's wings were raised as it gently lowered down, the alert of the hangar alarms, echoing around him.

Gathering himself he marched down the stairs onto the platform, folding his arms once he reached the hatch. The cabin depressurised with a hiss, and the ramp lowered to the deck. Vader just stood there, patiently waiting to catch a glimpse of his wife.

Lieutenant Pilor exited the shuttle, saluting his Supreme Commander, "we have them, my lord."

"Well done Lieutenant, I trust the Jedi didn't give you any trouble," Vader questioned folding his arms.

"No, my lord. Commander Cody and he actually seemed rather sentimental," the Lieutenant stated turning back towards the shuttle to stare at the trooper.

"Indeed." His heart skipped a beat when he saw the medical capsule being guided down the ramp. He was afraid to look inside, but he had to see her. He had to know she was really there.

Standing by the capsule he rested his black glove on the glass dome, as his respirator stopped.

 _Padmè my Angel, my beautiful wife._

It pained him to see her so still. He snapped his mask back to the ramp as Obi wan descended to the deck flanked by Commander Cody and the last three troopers. Anger flashed through him at the sight. Turning to the troopers guiding Padmè, he barked, "take the patient to Theatre Three in the medical unit near my quarters, I will be there shortly."

"Right away sir," one of the troopers replied.

Vader turned to Cody, "Leave us," he ordered flicking his wrist dismissively.

"Yes sir," Cody replied with a nod, turned and marched his troopers from the hangar.

Obi wan stood deathly still, the dark side of the force suffocating him. It was obvious the Sith lord was trying to control his fury, clenching his fists either side of his suit.

 _Just look at you Anakin, at how far you have fallen._

If he hadn't just seen that room on the shuttle, he would've been intimidated, but now all he felt was pity. He brushed his mind against their force link.

 _Still closed, you stubborn boy, I could've helped you deal with this._

The dark lord growled staring at the Jedi. "I would appreciate it if you kept your paternal musings to yourself, Kenobi. I have no interest in listening to your _feelings,_ " Vader snapped his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"Whatever you say, _Lord_ _Vader_ ," Obi wan retorted, the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he feigned a mock bow.

Vader whirled on him, his gloved hand reaching for the hilt of his saber. "Do not test me Kenobi, I would find no greater pleasure than to slice you in half, right where you stand!"

"What the kriff for?! I brought her here didn't I?" Obi wan yelled throwing his hands into the air. "I have done everything you asked me to do!"

"EXCEPT KEEPING HER SAFE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN?" the dark lord bellowed, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Obi wan was dumbfounded. "Hold on a kriffing moment, I'm not the one who tried to KILL HER!" the Jedi retorted. "If you had been doing what you were supposed to be doing, instead of running around playing Palpatine's obedient little puppet, she wouldn't have needed me in the first place!"

The Sith's respirator hitched as his posture stiffened.

 _Oh I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Obi wan mused bracing himself.

Vader force pushed Obi wan across the hangar, hitting the landing so hard the railing fell landing mere inches from his legs.

Stalking over to the Jedi, the dark lord stood, looming above him.

"Get up Kenobi," he spat, nudging the older man's leg with his black leather boot. "I need to escort you to your quarters before I do something we will both regret," he growled.

Coughing, Obi wan gingerly got to his feet, instantly regretting the decision to send him their coordinates. _I see I'm going to have to tread very carefully, I hope you were right about this Qui gon, or I will be joining you there a lot sooner than I expected._

Waiting for the old man to get up Vader tried to calm his fury. He needed a release, something or someone, it had built up to the point of no return. Usually when he felt like this, people died, horribly. But he couldn't kill this one, not for the time being, they needed each other, as much as it pained him to admit.

"Follow...me...closely Kenobi. Your conspicuous _appearance_ will instantly attract unwanted...attention," the dark lord snarled as he spun to face the hangar exit.

Obi wan nodded and did as instructed, knowing better than to push him.

 _He is trying Obi wan, you will need to ride out the storm. He has had to forget everything you taught him about managing his emotions. He simply doesn't know how to anymore,_ Qui gon said.

 _He means to kill me Qui gon! And I don't believe I could stop him if he tried._

 _Physically you can't, but you managed to get through to him at Alderaan._

 _He has shut me out, I can't get past his defences._

Vader stopped walking and turned to stare at Obi wan, "you do realise I can hear everything you two are saying, don't you?"

He paused and waited for a response from either of them. The silence was deafening. He turned and continued walking down the corridor.

"Obviously not. Oh and Obi wan, if I _actually_ _wanted_ to kill you, I would've done so already."

"You switch faster than a wookie playing Sabaac," the Jedi quipped keeping pace with the Sith.

"You have _no_ idea," Vader rumbled as he continued his stride.

"Then enlighten me," Obi wan suggested quickening his pace trying to catch up to his former padawan.

"NO," Vader boomed.

"You need to stop antagonizing me, Obi wan. _Trust_ me when I say I can't control it for long."

 _Qui gon make the fool listen, this is the second time I have had to warn him since he arrived._

The ethereal Jedi replied, _I'm trying Anakin, he's pushing you to test your resolve._

 _Seeing her in that medical capsule has sent me deep into the darkness, to keep it together in front of my men. They can't see their Commander showing signs of weakness, it will lead opportunists to believe they have a chance against me. My enemies will multiply overnight._

 _Tell him that then._

 _I can't he's insufferable._

 _Then you shall have to keep trying Anakin._

Vader stopped when he reached the lift and shoved Obi wan inside, battling to control his emotions. Obi wan glared at him as he walked in and closed the door, grunting as he punched in the security codes for his floor.

Sensing Obi wan's displeasure he hit the emergency stop and deactivated the cameras in the lift using the force. Dropping his head, a strange noise left his mask.

"Obi wan, I can't do this out here. I need to get you to your quarters before we can...talk," he snarled.

The Jedi remained silent, he felt as though he was being choked by the sheer weight of the darkness radiating from his former apprentice. Unable to escape it being in such a confined space. Finally he spoke, "alright, Anakin."

Trying to ignore Obi wan's continuous disregard for his wishes when it came to using his other name, Vader reactivated the lift. With a shudder it came back to life and the pair were once again on their way. Reaching his floor, the lift stopped and the door slid open.

The passageway was a series of moulded grey durasteel panels, lit up by blinding strip lights recessed into the roof. The floor was high-gloss black metal plating as far as the eye could see along with what appeared to be several blast doors up ahead each with their own security panel.

The Sith stepped out into the corridor, his cape swaying, striding towards his quarters. Obi wan had to practically jog to catch up to him.

"This is my private floor. The men that work here have earned my trust," the dark lord rumbled as he led the Jedi down the corridor. "You are safe to move around within this floor, providing you steer clear of my personal chambers."

"Safe?" Obi wan questioned matching his stride.

"Yes, Kenobi. The men on this floor won't question your presence. It would be wise for you to acknowledge the precarious nature of the position you are in," he turned his mask to look at his former master struggling to keep up with him. "Having a _Jedi_ running around loose on the ship is not something they are particularly _accustomed_ to."

"No I would suppose not," Obi wan quipped glancing around the passage.

They stopped once they reached a large grey blast door and Vader hit the control panel. The heavy door slid open and he gestured for Obi wan to enter.

Looking around, the older man was pleasantly surprised by the room. There was a spacious living area consisting of a dining table with four chairs, a large grey suede sofa positioned in front of a holoscreen and to the right a functional kitchenette complete with foodsynth.

The bedroom was through the living area, to the left. Walking in he was greeted by a large bed dressed in black linens framed by two bedside tables, each with its' own lamp. Next to the door for the adjoining fresher sat a grey suede armchair complimented by a black velvet cushion. Obi wan wandered past the armchair to a control panel in the wall, upon activating it a small door opened revealing a walk in closet with his personal effects placed neatly on the floor in front of him.

He wasn't expecting this, in fact he wasn't entirely sure what he had expected. Assuming the worst, he had initially thought he was going to be thrown into a cell, possibly manacled to a wall.

It was all too much for the Jedi, sitting down on the bed he let out a deep soul cleansing breath. The familiar sound of a respirator hissing disturbing his musings.

Vader hooked his hands into his utility belt. "I trust you will find this room comfortable while you're on board. I have three like it on this floor, normally reserved for visiting dignitaries," he rumbled. Pausing, the Sith pointed to a comm on the table next to the bed, "you may contact the galley using this communicator should you desire non-replicated meals. If you need anything else they will be able to send for one of my officers to assist," Vader hissed turning to leave the room when Obi wan called out to him.

"Anakin, this is not what I expected," Obi wan called out running his hand through his hair roughly.

Looking over his shoulder at his former master, he sighed, the sound coming out distorted through his mask. "What did you expect? That I would throw you into the brig chained to a wall?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Obi wan replied ashamedly.

"It can still be arranged," Vader growled folding his arms back across his chest.

"No, no this will do fine. Thank you, Anakin," the Jedi replied pulling out his datapad from his robe.

A rumbling growl came from the Sith, fists clenched by his side. " _Kenobi_ , you must refrain from using _that name_ whilst you are here. It is _dangerous_ for the both of us," he hissed, growing impatient.

"I am going to see Padmè shortly, I will comm you when I leave, if you wish to join me."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Obi wan said ignoring the dark lord's comment about his former name.

"Make yourself comfortable Kenobi, you could be here a while," Vader snapped as he left the room with a flourish of his cape.

Once Obi wan heard the door to his quarters close, he wandered over to the closet and proceeded to unpack his bags. Hanging his spare robes and tunics he noticed several grey imperial uniforms dangling in the recess.

 _Curious._

Placing the now empty bag into the robe, he closed the door and made his way to the bed. Bending down to remove his boots he winced, force his body ached all over.

 _I do believe a hot shower is in order,_ he mused.

Making his way to the fresher he assessed his battered body in the mirror. The bruising was beginning to flower. _Nothing too serious, that's a relief._ He stepped into the shower and let the hot water ease his aching muscles.

Darth Vader entered his quarters and sat down on the black leather chair in his hyperbaric chamber. Activating the chamber he waited for the walls to seal before he removed his helmet and mask, placing it down on the floor next to his boot. Reaching beneath the flashing console he retrieved the whiskey bottle and glass from before and poured himself a drink.

He threw his head back and swallowed the liquid in its entirety, then slammed the glass down on the console. Refilling the glass he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror screen, burning amber eyes staring back at him.

 _She won't want you when you find her, just look at you. You're a monster, a soulless killing machine, destroying everything you touch. You'll kill her this time for rejecting you, you know you will._

Prying his glove off, he ran his flesh hand through his long golden curls. Tears beginning to stain his cheeks, he lifted the refilled glass and drained it, fighting back the gag reflex that followed. He could feel the warmth of the potent liquor starting to spread though his chest.

 _One more should do it._

He filled the glass and just stared at it, swirling the liquid around, looking forward to the silence it was promising. Gathering his nerve he raised the glass and drank it, once again slamming the glass down on the console, coughing violently.

His head started to grow dizzy. He laid it down on the backs of his hands at the console. Closing his eyes, he focussed on breathing through the instinct to purge his system of the offending liquor. Gradually his mental shields lowered, unbeknownst to him, and he passed out.

Retrieving his towel, Obi wan stepped out of the shower when he felt Anakin through their force link. Overwhelmed by the soul crushing grief and guilt he stumbled to the bed, resisting the sudden urge to vomit. The waves of raw emotion were assaulting him, he wanted to scream, then cry, the last wave almost knocked him over.

 _He wants to DIE?_ _Oh no you don't, she needs you, they need you, I need you! I have to find him NOW!_

Grabbing his clothes he threw them on, tugging on his boots as he ran from the bedroom to the door.

Following the waves of despair Obi wan hurried down the corridor, coming to a screaming halt when he reached a black blast door.

 _This is it! Hang on Anakin I'm coming,_ he yelled through their link.

He entered the password he used on the shuttle into the door panel, and to his relief it opened. Another wave hit him, taking all his strength not to collapse to the floor. Leaning forward on his knees panting, he looked up to see a massive black dome like structure in the centre of the room.

 _He must be in there._

Staggering over he used the force to will the chamber open.

Obi wan gasped at the sight. There in the middle of the chamber was Anakin slumped over a large flashing console. The red lights on the panel casting an eerie glow over the man in front of him.

The Jedi ran to his former padawan and tried to lift his limp head and arms to rest on the back of the chair.

 _Force! He's not breathing!_

It finally dawned on him that he couldn't breathe without his mask, but he had no idea how to reattach it. In desperation he placed his hands to his chest and focussed on the force, trying to do something he hadn't done for a very long time.

Obi wan felt the force flowing through Vader's weakening body and found the source of his struggles. His lungs were still damaged from their battle on Mustafar. Concentrating with all his strength, he willed the midichlorians in Anakin's body to heal his lungs. Slowly the tissues started to respond and he could feel his lungs repairing themselves.

 _Breathe Anakin, please try and breathe._

Vader started to cough, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

The movement was ragged and erratic and Obi wan just kept his hands pressed to the dark lord's chest praying to the force that it would even out. Gradually Vader started to breathe, raspy at first slowly easing into a steady rhythm. Obi wan breathed out a sigh of relief and collapsed to the floor beside him, wiping the sweat from his brow.

There was a strange growl and he looked up to see Darth Vader staring at him, his eyes churning between a strange yellowish green to a hazy blue, cold as ice.

"Whaddya doin in ere Obi wan?" he slurred groggily.

 _Force he's inebriated!_ "I followed our force link to you, I feared you were, well..." the Jedi stammered looking everywhere but at the Sith.

"Well...what?" Vader slurred closing his eyes then pressing his fingers into them.

"I thought you were trying to kill yourself Anakin!" Obi wan exclaimed staring at the drunken man. "I felt you through our force bond, I wasn't even sure that I would get to you in time."

"So what if I was, it's not like you would care anyway," the dark lord groaned dropping his head back onto the control panel.

"You know that isn't true Anakin," the Jedi sighed in frustration. "I couldn't even bring myself to kill you back on Mustafar. You were like a brother to me. I still don't understand how all this happened." Obi wan ran his hand through his hair trying to piece everything together.

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about it right now," Vader snarled his head feeling overwhelmingly heavy. "I wish you did kill me back on Mustafar, you would've saved me from the nightmare I've been living in for the past five years."

The Jedi was taken back by the Sith's admission. "Don't talk like that Anakin, Padmè's lying in that theatre waiting for you. She needs you," he implored.

The dark lord's head snapped up to glare at the Jedi on the floor beside him. "She won't want me Obi wan, and I don't blame her. I'm a monster! I killed our baby and I almost killed her too! For WHAT? THIS?" Vader gestured at himself. "I can't even breathe without my...where's my mask?" He asked looking around confused. "How come I can breathe? What's going on?" he growled raising his eyebrow.

"I panicked."

"Explain," the Sith snarled.

"I healed you Anakin…you were dying," the Jedi muttered looking to his feet.

"I wouldn't have died, my chamber was closed," the dark lord snapped.

"Yes, well about that. I opened it when I thought you were trying to kill yourself."

"I see," he paused trying to process what had happened. "Well, I _suppose_ I should say thank you. Though for what it's worth I wasn't actually trying to."

"Are you sober enough to see Padmè yet?" Obi wan asked getting up from the floor, his body aches returning to the forefront of his mind.

"I'll manage, I want to see my wife, but I will need to put my mask back on, I don't want to raise suspicions."

"Of course."

Vader reached for his mask and clipped it back over his face, then let the mechanical arm replace his helmet with a hiss. Bracing against the console, he forced himself to stand, staggering slightly.

"Let's go."

 _Just like that Anakin is gone and Vader is back._ The revelation sent chills through Obi wan.

Vader paced to the medical unit, stopping occasionally to lean on the corridor walls, the reality of seeing Padmè again sobering him somewhat. They stopped when they reached the glass door, the sith hesitant to enter, staring through it.

"She's always believed in you Anakin. It is up to you to show her the truth, whatever that may be."

The dark lord didn't respond and just stood there silent. Gathering himself he opened the door and entered the room, ignoring the medical droid scurrying towards him. When he reached theatre three, he let out a deep sigh and activated the blast door. Trembling as he staggered over to his wife lying on the bed in front of him.

 _She looks just like I remember._

Gently running his gloved hand along her body, he snapped it back once he reached her now flat abdomen. Dragging a chair from the opposite side of the theatre using the force, Vader sank down into it.

"Help me take this mask off."


	9. Chapter Nine: When Angels Weep

Chapter Nine: When Angels Weep

Obi wan moved from the door, which closed with a hiss. The room pressurized, a whoosh of oxygen flooding in. The sensation made the jedi briefly lightheaded. Cautiously he stepped behind the Sith and started to lift the polished black helmet from his head.

Vader raised his gloved hands and gingerly pried the mask from his face, long curls cascading down the back of his neck. He pulled the glove from his flesh hand and placed it on the floor beside the chair. Taking Padmè's hand he closed his eyes and just sat, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

Obi wan felt the turbulent emotions the Sith was projecting and instinctively walked beside him placing a hand on his shoulder armour. Vader looked up at him, his eyes like a rippling reflection pool, constantly shifting between sith gold and azure blue.

"She still loves you, Anakin," he stated, answering the dark lord's unspoken plea. "You only need to show her she was right, that you are in fact still in there."

Swallowing, the Sith turned back to his wife, eyes closed. Giving himself to the force, he calmed the emotions threatening to engulf him. The darkness inside him retreated, making way for the unfamiliar light, leaving an agonizing ache in his chest.

 _He's helping me_ , he thought as he felt the force flowing between him and Obi wan.

Focussing he breathed out, seeking the connection his wife and he once shared. Wading through the haze of grey fog he saw a flicker of light in the distance.

 _Hold on Angel, I'm coming._

The experience morbidly reminding him of his previous nightmare.

Pushing through the ominous grey haze he chased the light, pleading in his mind for her forgiveness.

 _Angel can you hear me? Please I'm so sorry._

The light was getting brighter the closer he got.

 _I'm so sorry I killed our baby and nearly you._

That did it, the light was blinding, it rushed at him so fast he fell back from the chair onto the floor, panting.

Padmè shot upright, and glared down at her husband.

"YOU BASTARD!" she scolded, coughing. Turning to Obi wan, she yelled, "Obi wan, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Obi wan shuddered at her accusing stare, "I had to Padmè, I had no choice. You've been out for almost three weeks. Nothing I did was helping. We were desperate," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Vader struggled to right himself, the guilt and shame assaulting him.

 _She's so adorable when she's angry._

"Angel...I..." he whimpered reaching for her.

Padmè glared at him, pulling her hands back. "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA OF THE HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH FOR THE LAST FIVE YEARS ANAKIN!" she dropped her face into her hands and wept.

The dark lord leant forward placing his hand cautiously on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

 _She's trembling._

"I'm so, so sorry, Angel. For everything, I'd give anything to take it all back. I should've listened to you when you came to me," he choked as the tears fell from his cheeks onto his chest plate.

"I murdered our baby...I...I..." he whimpered, dropping to his knees sobbing, allowing his grief to take hold.

Padmè raised her head and looked over to Obi wan, whispering, "he doesn't know does he?"

The Jedi simply shook his head.

"Please leave us Obi wan, I need to speak with my _husband_ in private if you don't mind." The angry undertone evident in her voice.

"Padmè please, he's not stable. I...I don't trust him at the mo..."

Padmè cut him off, "if he tries anything it'll just prove you were right Obi wan. Now go. I have to do this alone," she stated looking down at Vader still overwhelmed by grief.

As Obi wan begrudgingly left the theatre, Padmè stood from the bed and reached down to grab the Sith's hands, all but dragging him up from the floor.

He looked up at her, not knowing what to expect.

Looking into his eyes she saw them, sith yellow swirling around the beautiful blue she remembered, as if the colours were at war with each other. She pulled on his hands willing him to stand up.

The dark lord moved so he was on one knee and then slowly rose to his full height, towering above his wife. He dropped his head, too ashamed to look into her searching eyes any longer. The man she was looking for wasn't in there, he died back in that operating room when he was told he killed her.

The day Darth Vader was born.

Forcefully, she took his face into her hands and made him look at her.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen hard," she scolded. "I don't pretend to understand what the hell you were thinking back then. But if you _are_ still in there somewhere Anakin..." she squinted staring into his eyes hoping beyond hope that she would see something, anything resembling the loving husband she once had.

"Perhaps I am a fool for hoping you could still be in there," she sighed breaking eye contact.

Vader brought his hands up to cover hers on his face. "Anakin Skywalker died the day he was told he killed you, _I_ am all that remains."

Padmè looked back into his eyes, the colours still warring with each other, but it was clear the Sith yellow was winning. The beautiful blue gradually slipping further away towards his pupils. _I'm losing him again, I need him, we need him, I can't live like this anymore_

She dropped her hands from his face and folded her arms defensively, "pity, the twins would've loved the chance to meet their father."

Vader stared at his wife in shock.

 _What did she say?_

"What?" the dark lord whispered beneath his breath.

The Sith felt an overwhelming burst of anger surge through him, his eyes glowing a burning red gold. He cried through the force, _Obi wan, GET IN HERE NOW I'M LOSING IT! HURRY!_

Vader staggered backwards _,_ needing to get some distance between them _._ He was losing control, the darkness swirling around him, screaming at him to silence her lying mouth. Fists clenched at his sides, he closed his eyes trying desperately to control his fury.

 _Twins..._

His chest clamped shut as he gasped for air.

 _They survived..._

His heart hammered erratically in his breast.

 _His children were alive._

The room began to spin.

The dark lord stumbled gracelessly backwards trying to gather himself, supporting his weight on the nearby door frame.

Responding to his former padawan, Obi wan burst into the theatre running towards the Sith. The waves of hurt and anger assaulting him, the darkness consuming all in its wake. He made himself into a barrier between Padmè and her volatile husband.

"Anakin, just breathe," he said firmly, emphasizing his words through the force.

Darth Vader snapped his head up, eyes on fire, glaring at the woman in front of him.

"LIAR!" he screamed, medical equipment vibrating violently around him.

"I KILLED YOU! MY MASTER TOLD ME I DID! BOTH YOU AND OUR CHILD!"

He managed to keep both fists firmly planted by his sides, terrified of moving for fear of hurting her. The darkside was calling to him, whispering in his mind to kill her, that it would end this torture.

Padmè had seen enough. This man wasn't Anakin, Obi wan was right all along. She was enraged, angry at Anakin, angry at Palpatine for stealing him away from right under her nose and furious at the Jedi in front of her for not seeing what was happening until it was too late.

"HE LIED TO YOU ANAKIN! DON'T YOU SEE? I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER ARE OUR CHILDREN! HE USED YOU TO GET WHAT HE WANTED, AND YOU ALLOWED HIM TO. YOU FOLLOWED HIM LIKE A LOST PUPPY UNTIL YOU WERE SO FAR GONE NONE OF US COULD REACH YOU! FOR FORCE SAKES ANAKIN, I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?"

The dark lord started shaking violently, the medical equipment crashing down to the floor sending shards of glass flying all around them. He needed to get out of this room, before he hurt them again.

Scooping up his mask and helmet he bolted past them and ran out the door nearly bowling Obi wan over, his black cape flapping behind him.

Charging down the corridor he force shoved two unsuspecting officers into the wall, to clear the way. He skidded to a halt when he reached his quarters and ripped the door open using the force, slamming it shut once he was safe inside his sanctuary.

Away from her searching eyes.

Away from his comforting words.

The pain was unbearable, knowing that not only was she alive but so too were their children. The last five years of torture, knowing he had killed his family, was nothing but a lie.

The Sith paced around his chamber.

 _More lies._

He was certain this was all just another nightmare. Any moment now he would wake up in his chamber with sweat beading down his face questioning his very existence.

It never happened.

Padmè collapsed down onto the bed sobbing, Obi wan sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I did warn you that he was unstable. Now he's slipped right back to where he was a few days ago."

Padmè looked up at the older jedi, eyes bloodshot from tears, "I guess I was just hoping that I would be able to get through to him. That knowing we were alive would be enough, it seems you were right all along, Obi wan. Anakin is dead, but do you know what the scary part is?"

"What is that Padmè?"

"I still love him," she whispered staring blankly into the air in front of her.

"He'll be back. The fact he left when he did is a strong indication of his love for you," the Jedi replied tightening his arm around the shaken woman's shoulder.

Padmè's eyes shot up staring at the older man in disbelief. "What in sith's hell makes you think that?" she snapped.

Obi wan looked down at his feet. He could still feel his old padawan's heart break in his chest. Taking a deep breath he turned to the dark lord's wife. "I felt his pain Padmè, he ran to protect us from him," he said distantly sighing, "not to hurt you."

Padmè went silent contemplating the Jedi's words. If what he was saying was true then surely that meant her Anakin was in fact still inside there somewhere.

Deep, deep down inside. Suppressed by guilt and pain. Hidden from everyone.

Almost everyone...

Obi wan looked up at her, intrigued by the taught expression on the former Senator's face. "I _have_ spoken to him Padmè," he offered.

"Hmmm," she mumbled glancing around the medical room, not understanding what the Jedi meant.

"In a dream...in _his_ dream," Obi wan continued staring intently at her face waiting for a reaction.

Padmè continued to stare forward blankly. "He still suffers from those?" she asked quietly, her brows furrowing.

The Jedi nodded glad that she was at least half listening to him. "Yes," he replied, "I didn't believe Qui gon at first. I thought he was well and truly gone until..."

She looked up expectantly at the older man, "until what Obi wan?" she asked curiously.

Obi wan met her gaze. He let out a deep sigh. "Until he came with me in his dream," he said distantly, "Anakin willingly came to me, distraught and broken."

Padmè stared at him in disbelief.

Mask and helmet replaced Vader continued to pace in his chamber. The sound of his boots hitting the floor echoing off the durasteel walls of his quarters. His long cape floating gracefully behind him. He needed a release.

He abruptly stopped mid-step as a familiar prodding brushed against his mind. Locking his most recent memories down deep behind the safety of his shields, the Sith allowed the menacing presence entry.

His master was suspicious.

Recent events had caused the dark lord to dabble in the forbidden light side of the force to find his wife.

It had not gone unnoticed.

The dark tendrils retreated.

Vader waited for his comm unit to sound. Expecting Sidious to make contact, to punish him for drifting from the darkness.

Nothing.

The dark lord immediately resumed his patrol. His anger simmering away beneath the surface. He was effectively trapped. He couldn't go to the bridge because there would be no survivors.

No, he needed his crew to pilot the Devastator.

He couldn't return to his wife.

He would end up hurting her _again_.

Vader spun and slammed his fist into the wall with a roar. The crack reverberating within his chamber.

Padmè slowly stood up from the bed, feeling rather weak from being immobile for nearly three weeks. She desperately needed to freshen up. Her hair felt heavy. "Obi wan, do you know if there is somewhere I could freshen up. I feel ghastly," she said trying to straighten her nightgown.

The Jedi met her gaze, "please forgive me Padmè, I didn't think. I have a shower in my quarters, if you feel up to walking you could use it," he replied ashamedly.

She picked up the small bag Obi wan had brought with her and stumbled to the door of the theatre. "If you would be so kind as to show me the way. I'm afraid I don't know my way around an Imperial Star Destroyer," she stated with a hint of anger hidden beneath.

The Jedi nodded taking the small woman's hand. Exiting the medical suite they entered the large corridor that Vader had previously charged down. "This is his private floor Padmè, his chamber is at the end of this passage," he said as he supported her weight on his shoulder.

Padmè didn't respond. Her eyes were struggling to focus due to the blinding lights rebounding off the grey durasteel panelling.

The pair stopped once they reached the door to Obi wan's chamber and he brushed his hand over the security pad. "After you my lady," he said politely gently nodding his head.

Padmè stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around her body and stared into the mirror. Her face had thinned significantly since the accident and there were large dark circles under her eyes. Rummaging through her bag she was pleasantly surprised to see a small assortment of her makeup had been packed.

 _Thank you Dormè always thinking of me,_ she mused pulling out the supplies and placing them onto the fresher cabinet.

Feeling more like herself with her hair and makeup done she pulled out a simple teal blue dress. It was simple enough to look casual but form fitting enough to attract attention. For present circumstances it was perfect. If she could still entice her Sith lord of a husband, then she may just have a chance at bringing him back from the shadows. It was worth a shot.

Obi wan was sitting on the large grey sofa reading his datapad with his feet up on the small table in front of him when Padmè entered the room. He glanced up from the device and dropped his feet onto the floor. "You look nice my lady, tell me do you feel better?" he asked.

Padmè blushed. "Yes thank you Obi wan," she replied quietly. Walking over to the kitchen she called out to the Jedi while looking for something to eat, "what do you think he will do now?" she asked hesitantly placing the sandwich ingredients onto the bench.

Obi wan got up from the couch and joined her in the kitchen, a forlorn look on his face. "I'm not entirely sure my lady. Although I imagine he will want to see Luke and Leia," he replied seriously.

Padmè finished assembling her sandwich and stared at the Jedi beside her. "No, I don't want him anywhere near them for the time being," she snapped propping her hands onto her hips. "I won't have him turning our beautiful babies into Siths. I just won't."

The Jedi stared at the woman before him, "you can't keep him from seeing them Padme`. He knows where the cottage is and if he hasn't realised they are there yet, it won't be long before he figures it out," Obi wan quipped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Padmè took a bite from her food and placed it back on the plate. "Then I will contact Dormè and get her to take them to Naboo. They can stay there until he proves to me that he can be trusted with them."

Obi wan shook his head. He understood exactly what the lady was afraid of, but whisking the twins off to Naboo was not going to stop him. He sighed looking down at the floor, "Padme` with all due respect, you know as well as I do that taking them to Naboo will not stop him. All that will do is make him more annoyed than he already is, and I don't need to explain why that is not the best of ideas."

She snapped her head around and glared at the Jedi, "I don't care how angry he gets. Until I am confident that he only has their well-being in mind, he doesn't go near them," Padme` scolded, finishing her sandwich and putting the plate into the sink.

The Jedi stroked his beard deep in thought, _good luck Anakin, you're going to need it._


	10. Chapter Ten: Break Me

Chapter 10: Break Me

The dark lord couldn't quiet his mind. Every thought returned to his wife and children. He hadn't even asked what she'd named them.

Pacing around his chamber he couldn't help but wonder what they looked like. Did they take after him or Padmè? Were they strong with the force?

They'd have to be, they were his after all. So many possibilities. He could train them. Teach them the ways of the dark side. Then, when they were strong enough they could help him destroy his master. Together they could rule the galaxy, as a family with Padmè by his side as his Empress.

It was a pleasing fantasy.

Only Vader knew his wife. Padmè would never agree to it. She would fight him until she could fight no more. The republic was her life and his Empire was the antipode.

Not like him, he would've given up everything just to be with her. The Jedi, the fame it was all insignificant compared to the love he had for the Senator. Yet she denied him. In the end when they were finally free of rules and codes, thanks to his efforts, she had told him she couldn't follow.

After five years the rejection still hurt.

Still, she was alive. He hadn't actually killed her as he originally believed. His master had lied to him. Only days ago he was standing at the viewport wishing he could see her again. To see her smile, taste her lips and hear her melodic voice.

And what did he do when she woke up?

A low growl rumbled from the Sith lord's chest. _You ran you fool_ , he snarled in frustration.

Vader stormed from his chamber and headed for the medical unit with new found purpose. His children needed to be here with him, where they belong. Only then could they fulfil their destiny.

Reaching the theatre the dark lord stopped.

She was gone.

Rage bubbled inside him at the sight. He pulled out his comm unit and contacted the bridge.

"Piett," he boomed as the Captain acknowledged, "No one is to leave this ship is that clear Captain?"

"Yes milord," Piett replied.

"I want this entire ship in lockdown. No one is to board or depart without my saying so," the dark lord snarled.

"As you wish milord."

Vader stuffed the comm into his belt and marched back down the corridor. Reaching the Jedi's quarters he willed the blast door open and stood in the entry. He strode into the sitting room looking for his wife and former master.

Padmè froze when she saw him. The air in the room tangibly colder than before, filled with the eerie repetitious hissing of the Sith's respirator.

The dark lord crossed his arms and steeled his posture. She was terrified of him, he could feel her fear.

"Padmè," he said hesitantly, the deep baritone of his voice ringing in the modest room.

She looked up at him with her sparkling hazel eyes. Her face was expressionless, no smile or frown.

"Anakin," she replied flatly crossing her own arms over her chest.

He couldn't help but stare at the way her dress accentuated her body. The deep V cut in the neckline showing just enough flesh to make his skin quiver. All rational thought disappeared from his mind as he stared at his wife. She literally took his breath away as his respirator audibly hitched.

"How...are you feeling?" Vader asked hesitantly rooted to the spot.

Padmè cocked her eyebrow at the question. So many answers danced in her mind. "Well enough," she snapped, keeping her arms tightly crossed.

It was a stand off. The air was thick with emotion as the couple stared each other down.

The dark lord tried to gather his thoughts. He had stormed in here determined to demand his children be brought to his ship. But now standing here, face to face with his long thought dead wife he couldn't do it. It seemed his master was right. She did make him weak.

The revelation annoyed him.

"Why did you hide from me?" he rumbled. His voice sounding more menacing than he intended.

Padmè scoffed at him. "You left me no choice Anakin. If you recall the last time I saw you, you tried to kill me," she snarled glaring at him.

Vader shifted his feet and tipped his mask down. "I wasn't trying to kill you Padmè," he groaned defeated.

"Really? It sure felt that way to me while you were strangling me," she retorted.

A distorted sigh left his mask. "I...am sorry," he murmured not looking up from the floor.

"Sorry? You choked me Anakin! Sorry just isn't good enough," she scolded.

"I know."

She took a step towards her husband feeling suddenly empowered. "I want to go home, I need to see my children," she snapped.

Vader's breath caught in his throat. He snapped his mask up to glare at his wife. "They're my children too Padmè!" he snarled tightening his arms across his chest.

"Your children? So _now_ you want to be their father?" she cried, her resolve weakening. All she wanted was to have him back with them. To be a family, but not like this. She wanted Anakin back, her Ani. The man who would come to her after he returned home and sweep her off her feet, whispering sweet nothing's in her ear. This _thing_ was not him. He was not her Ani.

"I ALWAYS wanted to be their father! How could you imply that I didn't?" he boomed, his anger starting to fester.

She threw her hands into the air in frustration. "Oh I don't know Anakin. Maybe because you turned to the dark side not long after I told you I was pregnant. Or perhaps it was because you went to the temple and slaughtered the younglings. You tell me Anakin," she yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"I _had_ no choice Padmè, it was the only way I could save you," he cried. What didn't she understand? Only through the dark side could he be strong enough to stop her from dying. He had no choice.

"Yet you ended up trying to kill me. You did have a choice Anakin. You just made the wrong one!"

His mask was suffocating. His breathing grew short and ragged. She was right, she was always right, and now he was paying the price. He drew the force into him trying to control his emotions. The Sith slowly turned away from his wife.

"I know that now," he rumbled.

Padmè didn't respond. She had no idea what to say. She wasn't about to absolve him, he deserved to hurt. Part of her wanted to lash out, to make him understand the pain she had felt when she knew she had lost him. But she couldn't. Obi wan was right he was broken. She could hear it in his voice, see it in his stance. He too had suffered.

"What are their names?" he asked weakly with his back to her.

"Luke and Leia," she whispered.

"What...are they like?" he murmured, his head dropping to stare at the floor.

Padmè sucked in a deep breath. She could hear the heartbreak in his voice even through the modulator. "Luke is just like you. Sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and emotive," she breathed as a small smile crept across her face from thinking about them. "Leia takes more after me. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes and more level headed. Although she does have your temper."

The dark lord sighed and dropped his shoulders. "So...we were both right," he mumbled still not turning to look at her.

"Yes, we were," she replied as a tear slipped down her cheek. His tone of voice and his body language reminding her so much of her Ani it disturbed her. She didn't want to think of this dark monster as her husband. But the more he spoke the more she was reminded, even with the mask.

Obi wan had been sitting in his bed chamber listening to the entire conversation. He didn't want to interrupt them. They clearly needed time to themselves to discuss things. Anakin was definitely in there his force presence had shifted ever so slightly, just enough for the Jedi to notice. He could feel the force twisting and turning around him. The darkness at war with the light. But no matter how hard the light fought, the dark side rose to the challenge threatening to swallow all in its grasp.

It was shifting again.

The room felt cold making all the tiny hairs on Obi wan's neck stand on edge.

 _Time to get involved..._

Vader spun to face his wife drawing the force into him. "I want to see them," he snapped with his arms still crossed over his chest.

Padmè stood her ground prepared to fight. "No Anakin," she said firmly her eyes boring into his mask.

A low growl resonated from his chest. "You would keep my own children from me?" he snarled barely controlling his anger.

A small shudder wormed its way through her body at his reaction. "No, I will keep _Anakin's_ children from _you_ ," she snapped glaring back at him.

The chairs in the room began to vibrate. The dark lord was furious. "WHAT?!" he bellowed clenching his fists.

Padmè steeled her nerves, if he was going to hurt her now was the time. "I mean it! You will not go near them! Do you hear me?" she yelled pointing her finger angrily at him.

Everything in the room that wasn't nailed down began to levitate. The lights flickered erratically. " _You_...can't...stop...me," Vader hissed, his fury taking hold.

The Jedi couldn't wait any longer. He burst into the room watching as the objects in the room crashed to the floor with his entry.

"Anakin control yourself. You're only making matters worse," he scolded moving between the husband and wife.

The Sith snapped his mask around to glare at the Jedi. "I _said_ don't call me _that_ Kenobi," he snarled force pushing the Jedi into the wall.

The dark lord had been pushed too far. Lies, deception and rejection. All fuelling the beast inside.

Padmè flinched at the Sith's reaction. She didn't want to see him like this. She had lived in her little fantasy world believing her Ani could never turn into this...this monster. Oh how wrong she was. This was the side of her husband she never wanted to admit existed, living in denial. She saw him turn to face her and she instinctively lifted her hands to her throat waiting for the squeeze.

Darth Vader stood rigidly upright, his chest heaving up and down. "I _will_ see them Padmè," he hissed jabbing his finger at her, "they _belong_ with me."

The dark lord spun on his heel, his cape floating behind him and strode from the chamber, the sound of his boots striking the floor echoing around them.

Padmè was shaking. He hadn't hurt her physically, but seeing the dark lord in all his glory cut her to the bone. She stumbled over to Obi wan laying on the floor and bent down to help him.

The Jedi slowly opened his eyes staring at the shaken woman before him. Regret and fear glistening in his stormy orbs. "I'm sorry Padmè, I shouldn't have brought you here," he said solemnly moving his arm to push himself up.

She looked away trying to stay strong, "I...understand why you did Obi wan. But we need to get out of here. I need to make sure the children are safe and away from...him," she said beneath her breath.

Obi wan stared at her. They weren't going anywhere and he knew it. Vader would never let them leave. "Padmè, you know he won't let you go," he said quietly waiting for the tears to start.

The dam burst as her tears flowed from her eyes. Embracing the Jedi Padmè sobbed dropping her head onto his shoulder. They were prisoners now. There was no escape. She knew her husband, he would have every door and hallway monitored around the clock.

Obi wan lifted her head from his shoulder. "Padmè, perhaps it is worth trying to reason with him," he offered quietly. "He didn't hurt you even when you denied him, surely that is proof that he has some modicum of self control."

Her stare narrowed, "he shoved you into a wall! How can you defend him after that?"

The Jedi rubbed his beard glancing out the window behind the dark lord's wife. "That was nothing Padmè, don't dwell on it. He didn't injure me and he knows it," he said reflectively.

The woman huffed crossing her arms over her chest, she couldn't understand for the life of her why Obi wan was defending him. It made no sense.

"Maybe you could give him a little hope," the Jedi suggested cocking his brow.

"Hope? For what Obi wan? Why should I it's not like he has given us any," she snapped turning back to face him.

Obi wan sighed. _She is just as stubborn as he is, why do I suddenly feel like a marriage councillor?_

"Padmè, he thought you were dead for five years. Not only that, he thought he had killed you. If you truly want any chance at bringing him back you need to tempt him. Give him a reason, for at the moment he doesn't have one," he chided placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But he does have a reason! His family is as bigger reason as it gets!"

He drew in a deep breath. "Padmè, you denied him. You didn't give him an option. You simply pulled the rhetorical rug out from under his feet and told him he will never see his children. You told him he wasn't your husband. How is that supposed to make him feel like he has any chance?"

Padmè sighed. "I was angry," she retorted shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, and now so is he."

Vader paced around his chamber. His mind was a mess.

 _How dare she!_

 _How can she stand there and deny me the right to see my own children!_

Qui gon appeared beside the window of the dark lord's chamber. "You're blowing it Anakin," he chided.

The Sith whirled on the ethereal Jedi. "Don't you have someone else you can annoy?" he snapped.

"Not at this particular moment," he retorted.

Vader continued to pace.

"Perhaps you should remove your mask for your next confrontation. She may respond more favourably seeing you," Qui gon suggested.

"Perhaps," the Sith growled continuing his patrol. His mind was in overdrive working through hundreds of different scenarios in his head.

He could go to the cottage and simply take what was rightfully his by force.

But she would never forgive him.

He could threaten to kill Obi wan until she submitted.

But he needed his old master. He was his doorway from the darkness.

"Go back to her Anakin, Obi wan is talking to her now. You must try again," Qui gon insisted beginning to fade out.

Vader stared as the Jedi disappeared. He weighed his options.

Go to his shuttle and retrieve his children by force or give his wife one more chance to bring them to him. Both options had significant risks. If he took his children there would be no chance of her ever loving him again. If he let her go to get them she might run and he may never see her again.

The dark lord sat in his hyperbaric chamber and waited for the arm to descend. The helmet left his head with a hiss and he gently pried the mask from his face placing it on the console in front of him.

Staring at his golden eyes in his reflection he sighed. _Let's see if you are right Qui gon, I will give her one last chance._

He stood up from the chair and left his chamber.

Padmè was standing by the port window staring out at the stars. Trade ships were coming and going from Alderaan, she watched on as they flew past the ominous Devastator. The door to Obi wan's suite whooshed open. She knew who it was without turning around. No one else knew they were here.

Vader entered the suite and stood in the sitting room staring at his wife by the window. She looked even more beautiful without the red tint of his mask. He took in a deep breath readying himself for the confrontation.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Don't you have some innocent people to murder or something?" she stated nonchalantly not turning to look at the dark lord.

The Sith chuckled. "No, not at present," he quipped running his gloved hand through his unruly hair.

Padmè spun to stare at him, his voice catching her off guard. His hair was framing his rugged face. Her Ani's face. Well except for his eyes, the smouldering amber orbs stared at her intently as if they could see straight into her soul. His scar over his eye and down his cheek was more prominent than she remembered and his skin was far less tanned. But still as handsome as ever.

She turned to look back out the window feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "Lucky for them. Instead I get to endure the _pleasure_ of your _company,"_ she snapped irritated by the way her body reacted to him.

Vader laughed so hard his whole body shook. Her attitude was highly amusing. She spoke as if she wasn't enjoying his company. However, he knew different, he could feel his wife's flustered reaction through their bond.

After five years he still had it and he was loving it.

Qui gon was right, his mask was the issue.

The dark lord took a tentative step forward. "You used to enjoy my company, my love," he purred eyeing her body.

"Don't _my_ _love_ me Anakin, my answer hasn't changed," she snapped crossing her arms still facing the window.

He pushed down the surge of anger that threatened to engulf him. Letting out a dark chuckle he moved behind her and placed his gloved hands gently onto her shoulders.

Taking a deep breath he drank in her sweet scent, allowing it to overwhelm his senses. A deep groan escaped his throat as he closed his eyes, losing himself in her close proximity. "I've missed you Padmè," he whispered absentmindedly.

She looked up at their reflection in the window as an errant tear slipped down her cheek. There was no denying the evidence, this _thing_ was her Ani. He smelt like she remembered and his touch was sending tingling shivers throughout her body. Like tiny electric shocks trying to jump start her aching heart. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. The sparkling cerulean blue orbs glistening back at her. She closed her eyes trying to will the image from her mind. Visions of him staring at her in their bed after a night filled with passion flooded into her mind.

He closed his eyes reliving her memories as if they were his own, a small smile appearing on his face. His heart felt like it was about to explode. It took all his strength not to spin her around into his arms and smash his lips against hers. But he was certain she wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

She slowly turned to face him staring up at his face. _Please open your eyes, I need to know I didn't imagine them,_ she thought desperately.

Vader gradually opened his eyes hearing his wife's silent plea. He stared into hers waiting for her to throw another insult at him.

Padmè sucked in a deep breath and sighed. "It is easier to hate you when your eyes are on fire," she whispered her voice breaking, trembling in his touch, "now looking at you like this, it breaks my heart." She dropped her head averting her gaze and broke down into tears.

Vader pulled her against his body and lovingly caressed her hair down her slender shoulders. "I never stopped loving you Padmè," he whispered feeling his own heart break in his chest.

"Why Anakin," she cried mid-sob, "why did you do this to us?" Dropping her head onto his chest plate she allowed her grief to finally take hold. She couldn't be strong anymore, after five long years of missing having her husband by her side and in her bed the former Senator crumbled.

The Sith held his wife to him letting her weep. "I thought I was going to lose you Angel," he muttered. His hand starting to move in a comforting circular motion over her back.

Her face shot up, eyes bloodshot from tears. "But you did Anakin! I might not have died during childbirth, but all that I was died that night when you chose him over me!" she wailed slapping her hands against his suit in frustration.

Vader stared down into his wife's eyes. "I...I thought it was the only way to save you Padmè. I didn't turn to the dark side to hurt you," he whispered as his voice cracked under the pressure.

She dropped her face back down to look at her hands still pressed against his chest plate. "I loved you Anakin, and you threw it away. Our children were all I had left of you. The worst part is every time I looked at Luke I saw you," she whispered moving to grasp the japoor snippet hanging on her breast.

The dark lord pulled back just enough to see what she was cradling in her hand. His breath caught in his throat. "You kept it? After all this time?" he choked eyes glued to the trinket as his hands instinctively moved around hers.

Their eyes met as they glanced up at each other at the same time. Vader grabbed his wife and pulled her to him dropping his head down onto her shoulder, the pain breaking through. He cried, finally allowing himself to feel. The couple stood in each other's arms by the window for what seemed like forever.

Obi wan listened for any more conversation. The room had gone silent and the Jedi grew worried. Cautiously he walked from his bed chamber into the doorway to the sitting room. His jaw dropped at the sight. There was Vader his long black cape draped behind him with Padmè in his arms. Both crying into each other's shoulders.

A lump formed in the Jedi's throat.

They had finally broken each other.

He turned on his feet and returned to his bed chamber wondering what was going to happen next.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Warning

Obi wan rubbed his eyes roughly and yawned. He reached over to the bedside table and picked up his chrono. _How long have I been asleep?_ He mused squinting his eyes trying to focus on the small screen in his hand.

"Ugh," he groaned placing the offensive object back on the small table. "Half past three in the morning how uncivilized," he mumbled. He stretched his arms still feeling the lingering aches from his last few run-ins with the Sith.

 _I wonder if they are still awake,_ he mused.

Pulling the covers away from his battered body the Jedi slowly moved his legs over the edge of his bed. He couldn't hear any talking. Standing up he stumbled over to the chair and grabbed his robe shrugging into it. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of dark brown sleep pants, dragging them up over his boxers.

Closing his grey eyes the Jedi searched the force, hoping for some indication of what awaited him outside his bed chamber.

It was eerily quiet.

A little too quiet.

Obi wan sauntered from his room trying to focus in the darkness. Bright blue and white lights flickered and danced on the wall of the sitting room behind the sofa. The holoscreen was still on with snow crackling across the screen. Whatever channel it was on had obviously retired it's transmission for the night. The quiet hiss hung in the air disturbing the silence. He retrieved the remote from the table and muted the volume, the irritating noise giving him a headache.

Staggering over to the sofa his eyes were instantly attracted to the red and green flashing lights on the dark lord's chest panel. He sighed releasing a deep breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Running his hand through his hair he waited for his eyes to adjust, not believing the sight before him.

Vader was slumped on the sofa, his head tilted off to the side resting on the cushion with his eyes closed. His arm was lying protectively over his wife's shoulder draped across her chest.

Padmè was lying peacefully along the couch with her knees gently tucked up. Her head nestled on the dark lord's lap with one hand under her chin, dainty fingers wrapped over his thigh. His heavy black cape draped over her back dwarfing her tiny body.

They were both deep in sleep.

The dark lord mumbled something unintelligible as he shifted his head slightly, tightening his arm around his wife's body. They both had relatively peaceful expressions on their faces seemingly content with being together once more.

Turning off the holoscreen Obi wan dropped the remote onto the opposite side of the sofa and returned to his bedroom, feeling slightly more at ease knowing they were both now sleeping. Entering his bedroom the Jedi sat cross-legged on the floor resting his hands on his knees preparing to meditate.

"Don't get complacent Obi wan," Qui gon reminded him, taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

The Jedi let out an exasperated huff. "Good morning Qui gon," he groaned turning to face the ghostly Jedi behind him. "I don't suppose we could postpone this conversation to a more civilized time?" he asked wearily raising his eyebrow.

Qui gon crossed his leg up onto his knee with a concerned look on his ethereal face. "I'm afraid not my old padawan. Anakin won't be asleep for much longer," he warned glancing over towards the door expectantly.

Obi wan closed his eyes and decided to try and meditate any way. "He looked pretty out of it to me," he replied quietly.

"It won't last Obi wan," Qui gon cautioned, "you must be ready."

The Jedi lifted his head at his late master, "be ready for what Qui gon?" he asked confused.

The ghostly master glanced once again at the doorway, "use your feelings Obi wan, may the force be with you," he said as he disappeared from sight.

Obi wan scratched his head in frustration, _be ready for what? I don't sense anything,_ he thought furrowing his brow. Qui gon was trying to warn him about something, but he always spoke in such irritating riddles. Closing his eyes once again the Jedi prepared to meditate.

The force screamed at him and his eyes flew open. Shocked from his meditation he was suddenly on high alert and hurried into the sitting room. The dark lord was beginning to twitch and his breathing was shallow. Obi wan used the force to turn the lamps on beside the sofa casting a dull light over the room.

Vader's face was strained and contorted. His arm pulled tight around his wife's chest as he began to stir. The deep mumbling intensified as his head started to twitch, his eyes darting back and forth beneath their lids. Small beads of sweat appeared over his forehead and his feet shuffled on the floor.

He was having another nightmare.

Obi wan readied himself, perched on the opposite side of the couch waiting for his former padawan to awaken. He closed his eyes and felt along their old force bond trying to reach the Sith.

He felt suddenly cold.

 _Opening his eyes the Jedi glanced around curiously at his surroundings. A thick black haze hovered on the floor beneath his feet. Streaks of blue lightning crackled across the midnight sky illuminating the ominous storm clouds looming above. A shiver rolled through his body causing each hair on his neck to prickle. He was outside but he had no idea where, the landscape unlike any he had ever seen before._

 _Looking down at his feet he noticed he was in his formal Jedi robes and his lightsaber was dangling from his belt._

I guess I am in his dream, _he mused taking a cautious step forward._

 _There was a deep red glow over the horizon separating the black ground from the stormy midnight sky. Another bolt of lightning shot across the clouds, the deafening crack making him jump back in shock. Far off in the distance he could hear what sounded to be like a woman crying and he instinctively moved to follow it._

 _Thunder rumbled in the sky causing the uneven ground to vibrate under his boots. The thick haze covering the ground was now climbing up his legs, chilling him to the core._

 _There were no trees or buildings to be seen anywhere, just the endless black fog separating the ground from the sky. He pushed on dragging his feet through the eerie mist feeling cold and alone._

 _Lightning cracked once again illuminating the landscape and with it Obi wan was suddenly transported into an icy room._

 _His breath hung in the air with each exhale forming tiny mist clouds in front of his face. He was surrounded by grey durasteel walls flickered with a glimmer of dull yellow light from the gently swaying lantern hung from the steel rafters._

 _A sudden blast of blue light lit up the room from the far end revealing three shadowy figures in the distance. He tried to move his feet but the black haze on the floor had wrapped itself around his legs trapping him to the spot. Drawing on the force he willed the mist to release him and it abruptly shrank back sinking deep into the cladded floor._

 _A piercing scream echoed through the chamber making him wince._

 _He edged cautiously forward trying to keep within the shadows hoping not to disturb the figures ahead._

 _A familiar hissing sound filled his mind. Only something was different, the rhythm was laboured and irregular. Almost as if he was injured and battling to breathe._

" _PLEASE STOP I'M BEGGING YOU! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" the woman's voice wailed in desperation._

Was that…Padmè? _He wondered despair slowly creeping up inside him._

 _A menacing laugh reverberated off the walls as the room lit up once again revealing the three shadowy figures more clearly._

 _One was bent over on the floor with the other knelt down beside it and the last was standing before both of them. The air crackled around the Jedi as iridescent blue bolts attacked the bent over figure._

 _The hissing respirator faltered as sparks danced across him._

" _PLEASE!" she cried out._

 _The standing shadowy figure crept towards the kneeling one._

" _You pitiful woman, he is mine. And soon he will end your pathetic little life and deliver your offspring to me," the sinister voice sneered._

Sidious! _Obi wan exclaimed internally. How could he of missed it? He ignited his lightsaber finally announcing his presence striding determinedly towards the shadows._

" _Well hello there," he called out trying to avert the Sith Lord's attention._

 _The Emperor cackled viciously, "Why if it isn't Obi wan Kenobi. I must say I am surprised to see you…alive," he scorned._

 _The Jedi continued to move towards the menacing figure glancing occasionally to the other two. Padmè had shuffled closer to Vader who had just collapsed onto the floor._

" _You'll find that I am full of surprises My Lord," he quipped sweeping his blue blade into attack position._

 _Vader's respirator continued to fail, hissing and crackling in and out erratically, as the lights on his suit's control panel began to dance in alarm. Padmè lent over him, wanting to remove his mask but the shocks from the last blast were still ricocheting through his cybernetic arm and chest implant._

" _Padmè…what…is…happening?" he spluttered, his voice modulator had been damaged making the words difficult to understand._

 _She lent down with her face just above his mask, "Obi wan is here, it's alright Anakin," she informed._

 _The Emperor cackled once again, thoroughly enjoying the predicament. "Your compassion for my apprentice is your weakness Obi wan. You must know by now that Lord Vader can never be turned," he purred igniting his own lightsaber casting an eerie red glow over the room._

This is only a dream, it's not real. I have to wake Anakin up somehow.

 _The Jedi bolted to the fallen Sith and yelled at him, "ANAKIN WAKE UP IT'S JUST A DREAM!"_

 _The Emperor laughed menacingly, "You fool! You still think you can save him don't you JEDI?"_

 _Vader groaned trying to move from the floor, "Obi wan…save…Padmè," he choked._

 _Obi wan sent a push through the force at his former padawan and yelled through their bond, "ANAKIN WAKE UP THIS ISN'T REAL!"_

 _The sinister laughing continued into the distance as the Emperor faded into the background, "sleep well my apprentice," he chuckled darkly before he disappeared altogether._

 _The room suddenly went dark._

Obi wan sat bolt upright in his seat, his chest heaving from the experience.

Vader's eyes snapped open, bright amber orbs glowing in the dim light. Sweat was dripping from his tousled hair and he gasped for breath.

Padmè was also awake, she had hold of her husband's hands firmly in her own, staring intently at his face.

The Jedi cleared his throat, "well that was interesting," he stated flatly watching the dark lord slowly collecting himself across the couch.

"Are you alright Anakin?" Padmè asked staring into his eyes.

The dark lord dropped his head into his hands intertwining his gloved fingers with his hair. "No…" he breathed releasing a deep sigh from his chest.

She placed her hand tentatively on her husband's shoulder armour in an attempt to comfort him. "It was just a dream Anakin," she whispered soothingly.

His head shot up to glare at her. She didn't understand. No one ever understands. He leapt to his feet and started to pace wildly around the small room. His arms were locked behind his back and his head was tipped down to the ground his anger festering deep inside him.

The pair watched as the Sith continued to pace back and forth in front of them, completely silent. His footsteps echoed in the quiet room and his saber clanged noisily against his utility belt as his hips swayed with the movement. Nearing the wall he spun and launched his fist into it with a roar.

"Anakin please come and talk to us," Padmè pleaded leaning forward in her seat bracing her hands either side of her knees.

The dark lord growled in frustration continuing his stride. He stopped suddenly and whirled to face them. "It wasn't just a dream," he snarled viciously his eyes smouldering.

Obi wan stared at the Sith, "what do you mean it wasn't a dream Anakin? Are you saying it was some type of vision?" the Jedi asked curiously his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Vader nodded his head, "yes Obi wan," he growled and resumed pacing. Shaking his head from side to side angrily the dark lord muttered beneath his breath.

"What do you think it means?" the Jedi asked standing from his seat walking towards the Sith.

"It means, my _master_ knows Padmè and the children are...alive," Vader hissed clenching his fists as he paced furiously.

Obi wan marched over to the dark lord moving into his path forcing him to stop suddenly. "What does that mean Anakin?" he questioned folding his arms and staring at the agitated man.

Vader halted and snapped his head up to glare at the Jedi. "He will take them! That's what it means!" he bellowed throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "You heard Sidious, that wasn't a dream! That was HIM in my HEAD!"

The dark lord stormed past the dumbfounded Jedi up to his wife on the sofa. Snatching his cape. He reattached the chain around his neck and made for the door.

"Anakin wait where are you going?" Padmè cried trying to grab hold of his leg.

He stopped. "I'm going to get our children," he hissed not turning to face her.

She leapt up from the sofa and stumbled towards her husband frantically. "No Anakin, I don't want them here!" she screamed chasing after him.

Vader spun to face his wife his face contorted with rage. Hand outstretched he force pushed the pleading woman away from him and she fell to the floor. "This isn't about what _you_ _want_ anymore," he snarled boring his fiery amber eyes into her.

Dropping his arm to his side he shook off the pang of guilt that rose within, whirling back to charge down the corridor. Leaving Obi wan and his shaken wife in the room.

Obi wan sauntered over to Padmè helping her up from the floor. He watched as the Sith stormed down the passage with his ominous black cape floating in his wake. "Are you hurt Padmè?" he asked worriedly stabilising her as she got to her feet.

She shook her head with tears slipping down her cheeks. Staggering back into the suite she headed for the fresher.

"What do want to do Padmè?" he asked following her into the bed chamber.

She snapped her head around to stare at her old friend. "I'm going with him Obi wan! He'll traumatise the twins and Dormè will get hurt trying to stop him from taking them! We must go with him!" she cried rummaging through her bag for a change of clothes.

Obi wan huffed. He picked up his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt sighing. "He's not going to like this Padmè," he warned turning his back so the lady could change.

"I know but he will have to get over it," she replied shrugging out of the teal dress. Lifting a white tunic from the bag she pulled it down over her head and stepped into a pair of tight black pants. Sitting down on the bed she tugged on her black leather boots and stood up. "Are you ready?" she asked anxiously turning to face the Jedi tucking her blaster in the holster strapped to her thigh.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied flatly.

"Good, let's go," she stated.

The pair made their way to the door and exited the suite.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The War Begins

Vader stormed through the door of his quarters and into his hyperbaric chamber. He fastened the clips on his mask, waited for the mechanical arm to replace his helmet and commed the bridge.

"Good morning milord," Piett announced as his image flickered onto the holoscreen.

"Piett, have the men ready my shuttle, I'm going to Alderaa 4," he ordered resting his hands on his knees.

"Yes sir," the Captain replied.

The dark lord cut the transmission, he didn't have time for small talk. His mind was on one thing, _his_ children. He couldn't allow his master to get to them before he did.

The Sith took a moment to reflect. He felt weak. His wife had successfully found the man inside he thought he'd destroyed. _He_ couldn't stop Sidious, _he_ wasn't strong enough. Only through the dark side could his master be defeated.

The Sith growled and thumped his fists onto the control panel in frustration.

Drawing on his hatred, he called for the darkness to consume him.

The force answered his call. It swelled inside him, drowning out the fear and insecurities that had begun to erode the dark lord since the Jedi and his wife had appeared. Looking up at his reflection the Sith smiled sinisterly behind the mask.

This was who he was, to rule was his destiny. Force help anyone who stood in his way.

Finally he would take what was rightfully his.

Finally his wife and children would be by his side.

Where they belong.

They were his.

And once he had them he vowed he would never let them leave again.

Vader rose to his feet and strode from his chamber.

Obi wan led Padmè down the stark grey corridors into the belly of the Devastator pausing occasionally to hide from the troopers and officers on patrol. They ground to a halt crouching behind a supply crate outside the hangar entrance, both trying to catch their breath.

"This is the hangar Padmè, I can hear the shuttle," the Jedi panted wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his sleeve.

"Do you think he's on board yet?" the former Senator whispered leaning around the crate to see ahead.

Obi wan closed his eyes trying to find his old padawan's force presence. "No, not yet, but he's close. I can feel him," he whispered leaning further around the crate.

Black One was warming up. The deafening rumble of its customized engines resounded throughout the hangar. Red and green lights flashed on its upright wing foils reflecting off the black mirror finish panels.

A small squad of storm troopers were gathered near the ramp on high alert, waiting for their Supreme Commander.

The Jedi shuddered as the force swirled around him. Vader was approaching. His presence was suffocating, the dark side devouring all light in its wake. The already cool hangar plummeted in temperature leaving both Obi wan and Padmè chilled to the bone.

The pair watched as the dark lord strode menacingly into the hangar seemingly unaware of their presence. The storm troopers all stood to attention as their leader approached awaiting their orders.

"Cody," Vader boomed as he stopped before the commander hooking his hands into his belt, "I won't be requiring your services at this time. You and your men can return to your posts."

The trooper tipped his head in acknowledgement, "as you wish Lord Vader," he replied and turned to his troops motioning for them to leave.

The Sith stood rigidly at the ramp to his shuttle folding his arms tightly across his chest. His flowing cape danced in the exhaust backdraft casting a long flickering shadow over the grey floor panels. Tilting his mask slightly to the hangar ceiling he tuned his senses. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it whirling to face the hangar entrance to the rear.

"Come out Kenobi, I _know_ you are here," he snarled holding the humming red blade out to his side.

Obi wan glanced back to Padmè still crouched on the floor with concern written all over his face. "I told you he wasn't going to like this," he quipped standing up.

The woman rose from the ground staring back at him. "And I told you he would have to get over it," she retorted with her hands on her hips.

The Jedi rolled his eyes and began to walk carefully into the massive sector, his eyes glued to the Sith before him. The gloomy turbulence rolling off the dark lord was blinding him. The force was silent, not giving away any of the Sith's intentions.

Padmè pushed past him and stormed determinedly towards her husband, glaring at him as she drew closer.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" Vader growled pointing his gloved finger at his wife.

She continued to march towards him, seemingly unafraid of the menacing figure. "I am coming with you," she snapped.

The dark lord deactivated his blade, hung it back on his utility belt and crossed his arms. "No you are staying here," he boomed puffing his chest.

She stopped in front of her husband glaring up at his mask defiantly. "Like hell I am," she retorted, folding her own arms over her chest.

Once again it was a stand off, only this time the Sith was not in the mood.

A low growl rumbled from his mask as he took a menacing step towards her. His respirator hissed in and out rhythmically. "You can't stop me Padmè," he snarled glaring down at her through the mask.

Her deep hazel eyes glistened in the bright lights of the hangar as she stared back up at him. "No and I'm not trying to," she stated holding her ground.

"Then what is the meaning of this?" he growled growing more impatient by the second.

She wanted to reach out to him, to try and pull him back from the shadows he'd buried himself so deeply into. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. This man was not the same as the one she was talking to last night. He was different somehow. Cold, calculated...terrifying. "I want to stop you from traumatizing our children Anakin," she whispered.

The dark lord didn't respond, he just stood rigidly still as he processed her statement. He hadn't thought of how they would react to him. The thought didn't even cross his mind. But now she had brought it up, the idea repulsed him.

 _How could they not be afraid? You fool, she's right, she is always right._

He didn't want them to fear him. Respect him, yes but not fear him.

Obi wan walked up behind the woman for support. "Let us come with you Anakin. It will be easier for everyone," he suggested glancing between the dark lord and his wife.

Another growl resonated from the Sith as he abruptly turned to face the shuttle. "Fine you may join me, but know this, I am not in the mood for games. If either of you try anything foolish I can promise you the repercussions will not be pleasant," Vader snarled storming up the ramp and into the ship.

The pair followed him on board and made their way into the main cabin.

Vader pawed at the controls and prepared the ship. He initiated the take off sequence and activated the sub thrusters lifting the shuttle from the hangar landing platform. The wing foils gracefully unfolded dropping down into a triangular formation as the shuttle rumbled from the hangar.

Once clear of the Star Destroyer the dark lord engaged the main thrusters propelling them into space.

The silence inside the cabin was deafening and it was driving Padmè insane. All she could hear was his raspy breathing echoing in her head and it wasn't long before she couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped up off the circular lounge and made her way to the cockpit.

She cleared her throat. "Doesn't that _thing_ of yours have a volume control?" she snapped irritated crossing her arms.

Vader spun to face his wife, shocked by her outburst. "What?" he barked.

"Your mask. Does it have a volume control or mute button or something? It's driving me nuts," she scolded glaring at him defiantly.

The dark lord couldn't help but chuckle. He loved it when she was angry like this, it amused him to no end. "I'm afraid not," he rumbled gazing at her aggravated posture.

"Pity, it's hard to think when you're over here hissing in and out like a moisture vaporator," she muttered staring out through the viewport.

Vader laughed at her comparison. He spun his chair back to face the viewport. "Vaporators don't hiss, they hum," he quipped staring out into the stars.

She walked up behind him and dropped herself into the co-pilot's seat. Glancing over at the dark lord and back out into space several times before the silence between them finally got to her.

"Anakin," she whispered watching as his mask turned to face her.

"Yes Padmè," he rumbled staring at her with his hands firmly grasping the yoke.

She swallowed down the nerves threatening to disarm her under his relentless gaze. "Do you think you could leave your mask on the shuttle when we see the twins?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why is that?" he questioned tilting his head slightly to the side.

He clearly had no idea about children, that was beginning to be blindingly obvious to the nervous woman. She turned back to look out through the viewport. "It will frighten them," she breathed distantly not wanting to look at the hideous thing herself.

Vader's respirator hitched. He turned back to face the viewport as the planet below began to grow closer. "I suppose that is a reasonable request," he mumbled not looking at her.

 _Request?_ Her mind screamed, but she silenced it. Pushing her fear down deep behind her senatorial walls, she sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Anakin?" she whispered once again interrupting his concentration.

"Yes...Padmè," he muttered, slightly softer than before. His anger was gradually subsiding. It seemed after five years her presence was still soothing.

"Do you think...we will ever be," she choked trying to find the words she was looking for. A wayward tear slipped down her cheek.

He turned his mask to face her once again, curious as to what direction she was taking this. "Be what Padmè?" he rumbled engaging the auto pilot.

"Normal. You and I...us. Can we fix this?" she stammered fighting her emotions.

His breath caught in his throat.

 _She still wants me?_ He thought incredulously.

The idea bounced around in his mind causing a myriad of different emotions to battle within.

" _We_ were never _normal_ Padmè," he replied distantly, staring into her watery eyes.

Obi wan was listening intently into the conversation. She was managing to draw the Sith from the depths once more. He was in awe.

"I mean normal for us, I...I miss you Anakin," she whispered dropping her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"You... _miss_ me?" he stuttered floored by his wife's admission. The dark lord leant towards her and gently took her hands. Her face turned to look up at him anxiously.

"Yes Anakin, I do," she whimpered as another tear trailed down towards her chin.

 _I do..._

Those two simple words threatened to rip the Sith apart inside. His mind was assaulted by memories of their wedding day standing peacefully by the lake. Her hands wrapped around his so lovingly. The way the sunlight danced on her skin and sparkled off the sequins on her ivory wedding dress. He had been so blissfully happy. His Angel had agreed to marry him. It still amazed him to this day.

Him a simple slave boy from Tatooine, married to a former Queen from Naboo.

A warmth crept up inside him, travelling up through his chest. As if he was still standing on that landing with the sun slowly receding into the depths of the lake.

With a strangled sigh the dark lord dropped his head down before his wife in submission. Presenting her with the opportunity to remove his helmet and mask. He had no idea what he was doing, but something inside was telling him to give her this. He waited listening as his breath hissed in and out eerily disturbing the awkward silence.

She watched as his helmet dropped down in front of her. _Does he want me to take it off?_ She pondered watching as the glossy black object concealing her husband's face slowly swayed with his breathing.

The Jedi was gripping the headrest of the lounge anxiously. Staring as Darth Vader, the Emperor's fist submitted to this tiny woman. He watched on holding his breath.

Tentatively Padmè reached her trembling hands up to grasp the helmet. She had no idea how to remove it.

"Just pull on it gently," the Sith mumbled keeping his emotions in check. His body had gone stiff from anticipation.

Silently she nodded to herself and carefully tugged on the helmet and it released the vacuum with a hiss. She looked at it curiously, turning it around in her hands studying it. It was ever so heavy. She leant down and carefully placed it on the shuttle floor alongside the dark lord's boot.

Strong gloved hands gripped her own. Vader lifted them up to either side of his mask showing her where the clasps were holding it into place.

Padmè gulped and fumbled with the clips feeling them release beneath her touch. His hands moved over hers and guided her through the movement. Together they lifted the black mask from his face, allowing his hair to fall freely down his neck.

She reached down nervously and placed it onto the floor beside the helmet, not wanting to look at her husband's face just yet. Part of her still refused to believe that _her_ Anakin could have become this _thing_ sitting in front of her.

Vader kept his head bent. His insides were at war screaming at him for his weakness. But he couldn't help it. He loved her. He had to give her something, some type of gesture to prove that deep down she still meant _everything_ to him.

This was all he could manage.

He felt her hands move into his hair, gently fingering the sandy blonde waves that draped over his neck. He shuddered at her touch. He had forgotten what tenderness felt like. For five years all he felt was pain and suffering. The only touch he had experienced during that time was the searing burn of blaster bolts and force lightning ripping into his flesh.

This was...different.

Soothing, gentle...comforting.

He cursed himself for his weakness, but he couldn't stop it. Deep down the man needed this, he yearned for her touch. So he allowed it to continue.

Padmè gently wrapped her fingers under her husband's chin and lifted his face to meet hers. His eyes were clamped shut, a deep frown adorning his features. She ran her hands along his angular jaw, then moved to trace the scar over his eyebrow with her fingers.

His expression slowly softened as his body accepted her exploration. Each caress was like a balm soothing his battered soul. He sighed releasing the tension that had built up in his shoulders gently pushing himself into her hands.

She cupped his face with her hands wishing he would look at her. "Oh Ani," she breathed sorrowfully.

His eyes shot open at her use of his old pet name. Sparkling azure blue orbs glistened in the lights of the shuttle cockpit devouring her soul.

He threw his hands around her face and crushed her mouth with his own feverishly, unable to resist any longer. His wife stared in shock as his mouth assaulted hers.

She gave in to his kiss, gripping onto his golden hair and pulling his face harder against hers. Her soul beamed as his tongue darted inside her mouth. Force she missed this.

Vader attacked his wife's mouth relentlessly, wanting to taste every last crevice. His heart pounded in his chest as he held on to her face like a lifeline. Tears began to stream unwittingly down his cheeks. His body stiffened with the tension.

Finally he broke the kiss pulling his head back to stare dazedly into her sparkling hazel eyes. "I have wanted to do that for five years," he whispered breathlessly.

She was lost for words. She locked her eyes onto his and choked, "so...have...I."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Like Father, Like Son

The sunlight danced over the gentle waves of the crystal blue lake as it lapped at the warm sand under her feet. The leaves in the trees of the surrounding forest rustled in the soft breeze, harmonizing with the tweets and chirps of the abundant wildlife that called the forest moon of Alderaan home.

Dormè looked down at her wrist chrono and back towards the lake where two children happily frolicked amongst the swell. "It's almost time for lunch you two. Are you hungry?" she called out shielding her eyes from the light.

The small boy flicked his golden hair from his face and glanced over at the handmaiden. "Am I ever!" he exclaimed splashing one last handful of water into his sister's face before high tailing it from the lake.

"That's cheating Luke!" the young girl cried rubbing the water from her eyes in frustration. Her chestnut braids bounced in the breeze as they dripped tiny droplets of water onto her small shoulders. Her hazel eyes sparkled with the rays of light reflecting off the lake as she stared at her brother bolting for the shore. She chased after him, jumping over the waves trying to catch him before he reached the sand.

Luke shook the water from his hair as Dormè patted him dry with the soft towel. "You know I hate it when you do that," she scolded wiping the remaining water from his legs before wrapping the towel around him.

"Sorry aunty Dormè, I forgot," he replied with a mischievous grin on his face watching his sister trudge up the shore.

"What are we having for lunch?" Leia asked as she dug her toes into the warm sand.

The handmaiden proceeded to wipe the water from the young girl's sopping wet body. "I'm not sure yet, what do you feel like?" she enquired moving the towel methodically over the child's torso.

Leia winced as she felt the gentle tugging on her hair while her aunty rung the moisture from her braids. "Chocolate cake," she squealed in excitement staring at the handmaiden.

"Yes! Chocolate cake," Luke chimed bouncing with glee.

Dormè wrapped the towel around Leia and glanced between the twins. "Now, now children chocolate cake is not lunch," she chuckled bending down to retrieve her belongings from the sand, shaking the tiny grains from her towel.

The ground started to vibrate and tiny ripples formed on the lake's tranquil surface. The air went deathly quiet as all chirps and tweets ceased. A deafening rumble filled the atmosphere reverberating in her chest.

Dormè and the twins glanced up to the sky as a massive black ship began to emerge from between the clouds, enveloping the once peaceful landscape in its oppressive shadow. Her comm unit beeped relentlessly in her hand as she stared up at the shadow eyes wide with fear.

Straining to make out the design of the craft she squinted her eyes. The comm unit fell from her hands as she gasped in shock.

The intensity of the rumbling increased as the black Imperial shuttle began its descent over the lake, the water trembling in its wake.

She snapped her head around to stare at the two children, "time to go inside children. Now!" she cried in panic, grabbing their tiny hands and hurrying them up the winding path back to the cottage.

Luke and Leia scampered up the path with their aunty struggling to keep up with her stride.

Pushing the twins hurriedly in through the door she dropped to her knees staring deep into their questioning eyes. "I want you two to go to your bedroom and grab that bag we packed. Remember the one we organised just in case?" she breathed desperately.

The children just stared at her curiously both of their brows furrowed in worry.

"But why Aunty Dormè?" Leia asked looking up at Dormè's face in confusion, "Its just mummy and Obi wan, I can tell."

Luke snapped his head around to stare at his sister, an angry expression on his tiny features. "Its not just mummy and Obi wan, Leia," he chided, as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them once more. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he gazed at his sister and guardian, "the big shadowy man with the black mask is with them, the one from my dreams," he stated flatly, far too seriously for a boy not quite five years old.

Dormè placed her hands tenderly on their shoulders, her expression dire. "He's the one I'm afraid of Luke. Now go both of you, quickly. Stay in your room and wait until I call you," she said firmly.

The twins ran up the stairs to their bedroom, closed the door and grabbed their bags huddling together on Luke's bed.

Dormè raced into the sitting room and pulled the curtains to the side watching anxiously as the massive shuttle came into view.

The glossy black wing foils raised up as it gracefully lowered onto the clearing in front of the cottage. Her hands were shaking gripping the curtains desperately. The ramp dropped onto the ground as bursts of pressurized air escaped the hatch, hovering around it. A figure emerged from the hatch and she strained to make out their identity.

She breathed a long sigh of relief as she watched Obi wan step onto the grass in one piece. She waited nervously as the next figure appeared. A much taller figure dressed in all black, his long cape flapping in the subtle breeze.

"Vader," she gasped out loud staring out the window.

The figure stopped and turned back to face the ramp with his arm outstretched towards the hatch.

Another figure gracefully swept down the ramp taking the dark lord's hand, allowing him to assist her to the floor.

"Padmè!" she exclaimed as she dropped the curtains and ran to open the door.

The trio approached the cottage, Obi wan at the front with Vader and Padmè trailing behind.

The Jedi sauntered up to Dormè nodding his head gently before speaking. "Hello Dormè," he said quietly stopping before her.

"Obi wan, you're alright. I was so worried, when you didn't contact me I feared the worst," she whispered staring into his stormy grey eyes.

He turned to glance at the couple behind him and then back to the woman before him. "I apologise for not contacting you my lady. I was slightly preoccupied," he replied moving through the doorway into the cottage.

Dormè stared into the clearing as the dark lord stopped and turned to face her mistress. His aura was dark and turbulent, making her anxiety sky rocket. She had no idea what to expect when she saw the shuttle approaching, and seeing him didn't help to assuage her fears.

The couple was having a heated discussion, that much she could assume from their body language. The dark lord had his arms crossed over his chest standing over his wife aggressively. Dormè shuddered. Whatever was going on out there wasn't just a simple conversation.

Padmè stormed past him and strode up to the door looking frustrated. Her face softened when she saw her loyal handmaiden. "Oh Dormè, it's been so long," she sang throwing her arms around the worried woman.

Dormè returned her mistress's embrace relieved to see her finally awake. "Padmè I've been worried sick about you," she cried.

"I'm alright Dormè, how are the twins? I hope they didn't give you too much trouble while I was gone," she asked concerned looking into her handmaiden's eyes.

The woman shook her head, "no they were no trouble besides their normal mischievousness," she chuckled with a small smile as she looked over Padmè's shoulder towards the dark lord missing his signature mask.

Vader stalked up behind his wife and placed his hands possessively upon her shoulders, glaring his golden eyes at the handmaiden. "Dormè," he rumbled with a slight nod of his head.

The handmaiden shuddered under the dark lord's accusing stare. "Lord Vader," she replied reciprocating his nod nervously struggling to contain her anger.

The Sith surveyed the room from behind his wife looking for evidence of his children's existence. "Where are _my_ children?" he growled staring at the woman blocking the door.

Dormè swallowed looking to her mistress for support. Padmè simply nodded in response keeping careful eye contact. The handmaiden didn't like the situation, every hair on her body prickled in fear. "They are in their bedroom," she replied in defeat dropping her gaze to the floor and stepping aside.

Vader ushered his wife into the cottage keeping his body close to hers, not willing to give her an inch of freedom. This was risky, but he knew she was intelligent enough not to try anything. They were _his_ and he was so close. He could feel their force presence flowing through him, they were already so powerful.

A foreign sense of parental pride surged through him as he thought about their unlimited potential. _Soon my young ones, soon,_ he mused. He heard his wife clear her throat as she tugged on his arm and he tilted his head down to meet her stare. "Yes my love," he purred.

Padmè stared up at her husband. _He changes back so fast, does he even want to change?_ She pondered in confusion. So far she had seen glimpses of the man she fell so deeply in love with all those years ago, but he disappeared so quickly morphing right back into the malicious sith Lord he was rumoured to be.

She went to take a step towards the stair case and was stopped by the iron grip of a gloved mechanical hand on her arm. She snapped her head back around to glare at him. "Let go Anakin, you're hurting me," she scolded trying to pull her arm away.

His fear multiplied, she was going to run he was sure of it. She didn't still want him it was all just a ploy to get him to drop his guard long enough for her to make her escape. His eyebrows furrowed as his yellow eyes bored into her. "Call them down," he snarled barely controlling his anger.

Padmè stared at the Sith in disbelief. He still didn't trust her and it hurt. She spun to face him meeting his glare with her own. She'd had enough of this. "Anakin if you can't trust me how can you expect me to trust you?" she screamed in frustration.

"I do trust you Padmè. But I also know you," he growled in response releasing her arm and folding his across his chest. "You are an opportunist and this is the perfect opportunity for you to escape. I will not take that risk."

Her glare hardened and she folded her own arms in defiance. "If you can't trust me to bring our own children down to you then you can kill me right here and right now," she snapped refusing to back down.

The dark lord sneered holding her stare. He could kill her if she refused, but he didn't want to.

He still loved her.

Obi wan walked over to the couple and decided to intervene, he placed his hand on the Sith's shoulder and stared at him. "Anakin, just let her go and get them, she's not going anywhere," he stated trying to reason with the dark lord.

Vader turned to stare at the Jedi and back to his wife. He nodded his head towards her and flicked his wrist dismissively in the direction of the stair case then turned away trying to gather his thoughts.

His stomach was in knots. He didn't want to upset her and he desperately wanted to believe that she still wanted him. But the dark side was constantly whispering to him, taunting him. Telling him this was all just a ruse to destroy him.

He couldn't decide who or what to trust anymore.

His wife or his instincts.

His former master or his current one.

 _Why does everything have to be so kriffing complicated?_ He mused.

The Jedi sensed his inner turmoil and walked over to the Sith who was now standing with his head cradled in his hands. "Anakin," he whispered trying to get his former padawan's attention.

His hands dropped from his face and he lifted his head up to stare blankly at the wall. "What Obi wan?" he grumbled distantly.

He rested his hand tentatively on Vader's shoulder armour and cleared his throat. "You need to show her that you can trust her, she still loves you," he said firmly watching as the Sith slowly turned to face him.

"How do I know this isn't some plan of yours to finally finish what you started five years ago?" he snarled his sith yellow eyes glaring at the Jedi. His hands were balled into fists at his sides as he began to circle the older man.

"Don't be ridiculous Anakin, I couldn't kill you then and I'm not about to try now. Just take a deep breath and focus," Obi wan chided watching the dark lord circle around him. He reached out through the force testing their old bond, in an attempt to communicate with him on a more intimate level.

 _Anakin try and control your fear, it is consuming you. You will terrify your children._

 _How can she possibly still love me after everything I have done?_

 _I don't know Anakin, but if you keep reacting like this you might just push her away. Is that what you want?_

 _No._

 _Then try and control yourself._

 _I AM trying._

 _Well try harder._

Vader stopped pacing and turned to face the stair case. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw them making their way to the sitting room.

He was speechless.

All the anger he was feeling quickly dissipated as he watched his wife and children approach him.

Padmè stared at her husband as she escorted the twins through the sitting room. She took a deep breath. "Anakin...this is Luke and Leia," she said softly not taking her eyes off the Sith. "Children, this is...Anakin Skywalker. Your father." She kept her hands comfortingly behind their backs as they stared up at the man in front of them.

"Hello," Leia piped up smiling brightly.

Vader's heart stopped.

"Hi," Luke chimed in, his tiny face creased into a small frown.

The dark lord couldn't breathe. His whole life flashed before his eyes as he stared at these two miraculous beings in front of him.

"Hey," he choked with a small wave, feeling completely overwhelmed by their existence. Up until now the reality hadn't set in. He couldn't ignore the truth anymore. His master _had_ lied to him. The evidence was staring innocently up at his face. He closed his eyes and drew on the force feeling for their presence.

The bond ignited sending shockwaves through the force, the light blinding the Sith. A sharp stabbing pain erupted in his chest as the dark side retreated from him. His mind screamed in agony as the two sides collided forcing him onto his knees before his newly reunited family.

He still couldn't breathe.

He could feel their emotions flowing between them. Confusion, fear and curiosity all bundled into a giant cacophony of emotion assaulting the dark lord. His children were projecting along their force link unknowingly.

Vader's face contorted and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his eyes clamped shut. His chest heaved in and out as he knelt before his wife and children. "Obi wan, haven't you taught them how to shield themselves yet?" he growled, his voice strained and laboured.

"Let's just say that force training _your_ children has been a rather debatable issue Anakin, although I have been shielding them," Obi wan replied moving over to the twins to try and soothe their emotions. He crouched down before them placing a hand on each of their shoulders and whispered, "clear your minds young ones, he won't hurt you."

Luke and Leia both closed their eyes and tried to silence their thoughts.

Luke's face scrunched up as he began to cry clutching at his chest. "It hurts uncle Obi, my chest hurts," he whimpered.

Obi wan turned to look at Vader also clutching his chest. _Curious,_ he thought. He turned back to look at the young boy and smiled. "Try and clear your mind Luke, think about something you enjoy doing," he whispered soothingly.

Luke closed his eyes again and stopped crying.

Padmè looked down at her husband kneeling on the floor. He appeared to be in agony. "I didn't want them to be trained Anakin. I didn't want them experiencing what you went through. I couldn't lose them to the dark side the way I lost you," she cried her voice breaking.

The dark lord managed to quiet his mind, slowly standing up to his full height. He knew his master would have felt the shockwave, just as he knew it wouldn't be long before he heard from him again.

Vader started to panic, he had to get them to his ship fast. Safe where he could protect them. Hidden in plain sight.

He stared up at his wife his crystal blue eyes twinkling in the light. "Padmè we don't have long, I need to get you all back to the ship," he stated flatly moving towards her.

Padmè shook her head and moved to hover protectively behind her children. "I want to stay here Anakin. This is our home. Can't you stay here with us, leave all that behind?" she asked desperately.

Refused again. His anger simmered away deep inside him. Vader turned his head to try and control his urges before speaking again. He glanced back at her from beneath his brow, "you _know_ I can't do that Padmè," he growled.

The former senator never backed down from a negotiation, but this time she knew she had lost. Dropping down to her knees she looked deep into the eyes of her children. "Luke, Leia go get your things we're going with your father to stay on his ship for a while," she said in defeat glancing back up at her husband standing before them.

"Yes mum," the twins chorused as they ran up the stairs to retrieve their bags.

Vader strode up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders looking into her hazel eyes. "Its for the best Padmè," he purred pleased that she had chosen to back down.

The former senator didn't reply, instead she dropped her head to stare at the floor. She couldn't look at him at the moment, he was effectively taking them prisoner and her stomach churned in anticipation.

Obi wan nodded to Dormè across the room, seeing the despair in her eyes, and watched as she too ran up the stair case hiding her tears. Both women were visibly upset by the Sith's actions and understandably so. He made eye contact with Vader standing with his wife, just across from him.

 _You're going to have to do better than this if you want this to work Anakin._

The Jedi watched as the dark lord tilted his head slightly down with his expression softening. Gently wrapping his arms around his wife she stared up at him. Vader closed his eyes as he pulled her body against his with a deep sigh.

 _I know._

Padmè didn't know what was going on with him. He was up and down like a yoyo. Allowing her husband to pull her body into his, she tentatively put her arms around his waist beneath his cape and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm...sorry...Padmè," he whispered into her hair, as her smell invaded his senses.

"I know," she replied sadly closing her eyes as she relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know this might not be the reunion that some of you were hoping for, but he is trying. This was a pretty pivotal point for the Sith and he will get better. Thank you so much for all of your support it is truly humbling.

Sfloresf – I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Your reviews really make my day. Thank you. I promise the romance is coming ;-).


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Father of Mine

Padmè, Dormè and the twins sat quietly on the circular lounge in the main cabin, listening to the constant rumble of the shuttle's engines as they left the forest moon.

Vader and Obi wan were seated in the cockpit piloting Black One back to the Devastator, deep in conversation.

Luke couldn't hear what was being said but their voices were subdued and muted. A small frown formed on his little tanned face as he reached up to brush a stray hair from his eyes. The curiosity was eating away at him. His mum had said that this man was their father. He couldn't deny the connection he felt to him, but he had so many questions he was dying to ask.

Glancing back at his mother, he saw she was still talking to Dormè, whatever it was they were discussing definitely had her full attention. The young boy stood up and nervously walked to the front of the ship. He had always wanted to know his dad and now he was here, in this very ship.

Vader held his hand up abruptly in Obi wan's face stopping their conversation dead, sensing his son's approach. He slowly spun the leather chair around to face him, taking a deep breath to center himself.

Luke stared up at the dark lord, not entirely sure what to say. "Hi," he blurted out nervously fumbling his fingers in front of him.

Vader lifted his hand into his hair pushing it back from his face and rested his elbow onto the chair's armrest. "Hello Luke," he said quietly trying to keep his tone soft. He could feel his son's emotions surging through him. The boy was hurting, confused and curious all at the same time.

He could relate.

Luke's sandy blonde hair kept falling into his crystal blue eyes. Vader felt like he was looking into a mirror only back when he was still a small boy working for Watto.

The resemblance was uncanny.

The dark lord lifted his gloved hand and patted his knee, "come my son, we have a lot to discuss," he said.

Obi wan watched as the Sith's son hesitantly climbed onto his father's massive black synth-leathered thigh. They turned in the chair back to face the expanse of space in the viewport.

Vader waited for his son to speak, expecting a barrage of questions, but he remained silent. "Say what is on your mind young one," he said, gently tucking the wayward locks behind his ear.

Luke looked up to stare into his father's eyes. They were the same shade of blue as his own, sparkling in the lights from the shuttle control panel. He noticed the angry scar that trailed down from his eyebrow over his cheek. "Where is your mask?" he whispered.

The dark lord glanced up at Obi wan and then over his shoulder to his wife. Returning his gaze to the boy on his lap he cleared his throat. "How do you know about that?" he asked a hint of anger hidden beneath his tone.

Luke swallowed down the lump forming in his throat and held his father's gaze. "You wear it in my dreams," he whispered nervously.

Reaching down beside his boot the Sith retrieved his breathing mask and gave it to his son. "Do you know _who_ I am, boy?" he asked staring down at the child.

"You are Darth Vader, I have heard mummy and uncle Obi wan talking about you before. It makes mummy cry when she does," Luke replied sadly studying the mask in his hands.

The dark lord snapped his head up to glare at the Jedi beside him. His emotions were beginning to run rampant and he was battling to control them.

 _They are your children Anakin, you couldn't have possibly expected any different,_ Obi wan spoke through the force.

 _Did either of you try to explain the relevance of these "dreams" to him?_

 _No, we just hoped they'd pass._

 _You fool._

"In these dreams of yours what happened?" Vader asked raising his eyebrow and resting his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

Luke closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. "Sometimes you would talk to me but mostly you would just stand behind me hiding in the shadows," he replied taking a shallow breath. "Every night you got closer, until one night you vanished altogether and all I felt was angry, sad and in pain. My chest hurt, my head hurt and I hated everything and everyone," Luke cried out not understanding his emotions.

The dark lord stared at his son on his lap, listening intently. He couldn't believe Obi wan and Padmè had been so blind, allowing his child to suffer through these nightmares without guidance. "Did you see anything else, boy?" he rumbled suppressing his fury.

The small boy glared up at his father, his face conveying his emotions. It was contorted, brows furrowed in a hateful scowl. "I killed kids! The same age as me! I slashed at them with my laser sword...they didn't stand a chance as they tried to stop me!" Luke wailed glancing down at his father's hip, the light dancing off his lightsaber catching his eye.

He returned his glare to his father and fought the urge to leap off his lap and bolt to the opposite side of the ship.

Vader held his gaze, seeing the unmistakable look of hate radiating from his tiny face. The damage had already been done, and he hadn't even known he'd existed.

"Don't try to understand it Luke, my actions are beyond explanation," he rumbled his anger turning onto himself. His blood was boiling, he wanted to scream but he knew he would frighten his already tormented child seated upon his thigh.

Luke reached out and ran his hand over the silver and black cylinder dangling from his father's hip. Running his fingers over the ignition switch. His fingers burned as he touched it, but his curiosity prevented him from stopping the exploration. He looked contemplatively at the cylinder as another question festered in his mind. "Who is the other man I see with you? The angry one with the grey wrinkly face," he asked distantly.

Closing his eyes, Vader inhaled deeply and purposefully exhaled a controlled breath. " _That_...is my master, the Emperor," he growled from behind his grinding teeth.

Obi wan got up from his seat and made his way to the main cabin. His old padawan was managing to control himself for the time being and he felt comfortable enough to leave them to their bonding session. He walked over to Padmè, took a seat beside her and cleared his throat.

She turned her face to look at him curiously.

The Jedi folded his arms tucking his hands into his robe and cocked his eyebrow. "I have to ask Padmè," he started, his tone of a scolding parent addressing their misbehaving child, "did you not notice that your son is no longer sitting beside you?"

The woman's eyes widened in realisation as she looked frantically around the area. The red lights recessed into the shuttle's ceiling covered the cabin in an eerie glow, echoing her fears. The white stars shot past the windows in the durasteel panelled walls contrasting the bright light and dark of space reminiscent of her turbulent life.

She shot to her feet in panic, "Luke!" she cried out in fear her hands clasped over her mouth.

The Jedi reached up and grabbed her elbow tugging her panic stricken body back down to the lounge beside him. "He is fine Padmè, he is with his father," he stated shortly, "but you must be more aware of your surroundings in the future. It will only take a brief moment of distraction for them to be snatched away from you, and I may not always be around to prevent it."

The woman started to cry, tears streaming down her face. "I'm afraid Obi wan. What if the Emperor comes for us? What if Anakin isn't strong enough to stop him or worse...doesn't try to?" she whimpered dropping her head into her trembling hands.

"We will have to cross that bridge when we get to it Padmè. For now let's just focus on settling into life on the star destroyer, that is a big enough challenge on its own," the Jedi replied placing his hand comfortingly onto her trembling shoulder.

Luke looked back up at his father curiously. "Why does he hurt you all the time?" he asked innocently, disturbing the Sith from his thoughts.

Vader glanced down at his son surprised by the question. "What?" he choked, his breath caught in his throat.

The small boy closed his eyes and thought back to his last few dreams, seeing the masked figure buckled over on the floor writhing in pain. Feeling the searing burn of the lightning crackling all over his body. Opening his eyes again he stared into his father's steely eyes, "when he shoots the blue lightning at you, why does he do that?"

The dark lord held his son's stare, the ever present memories of his master's wrath coming to the forefront of his mind. "He does that to punish me Luke, when I don't live up to his expectations. Failure is unacceptable," Vader growled growing tired of the prodding. He wanted to help his son understand him, but his tumultuous nature was beginning to take over. He looked back to the main cabin hearing his wife cry out in panic.

Turning back to gaze at his son, he gently lifted him down from his lap and onto his feet staring into his bright blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Your _mother_ is worried about you, you better go to her before she tears my shuttle apart," he muttered sarcastically.

"But dad I..." Luke began to argue with his father.

The Sith glared at him, amber eyes smouldering. "Go now, boy. I have to guide us in," he snapped, abruptly turning his seat back to face the viewport. He reached down to retrieve his mask replacing it over his face. Levitating the helmet over his head he guided it down and it sealed with a hiss.

Disengaging the auto pilot the dark lord gripped the yoke furiously. He could feel his wife's distrust projecting from across the shuttle. The beast inside him roared with rage.

 _How dare she not trust me with my own child._

Vader yanked the yoke aggressively forcing the shuttle to bank hard to the left. He punched the communicator signalling his flagship.

"Come in Lord Vader, hangar four is prepped and awaiting your arrival sir," Piett acknowledged over the comm.

"Good. Have the men clear the hangar and my private floor. I do not wish to be disturbed," he hissed in response tapping the controls and initiating the landing sequence.

"At once milord," Piett replied, "welcome home sir."

The Sith growled.

 _Home_ , _more_ _like prison_.

Padmè looked up out the window watching as their shuttle neared the looming monstrosity her husband referred to as his flagship. She shuddered.

The twins huddled excitedly watching the massive ship draw near, the flashing lights and strange noises above peaking their intrigue. Neither of them had seen a star destroyer before let alone docked in one. "Its huge!" Luke exclaimed climbing over to the window pane to get a closer look.

The rumbling of the turbines increased as it was accompanied by the loud knocking of the ship above them. The sounds echoed inside the cabin and Luke couldn't contain his excitement. He had always been fascinated by machines and this one was the biggest he had ever seen.

The hangar of the Devastator swallowed Black One as the docking sirens alarmed signalling their arrival. The polished black wing foils rose up together above the shuttle as it gracefully lowered to the deck.

The dark lord cut the engines and strode to the main cabin, his respirator hissing menacingly in the confined space. He raised his gloved hand and pointed to his family waiting on the lounge. "Stay with me. Do not wander off. It is imperative that your arrival goes unnoticed," he snarled anxiously. Dropping his hand he spun on his heel and began to leave the cabin. "Do not make me repeat myself, it is for your own safety."

Stopping at the ramp the Sith deactivated the security cameras located around the hangar with a swipe of his hand. He turned to face his companions huddled together nervously behind him. "Follow me," he growled and stormed off, the sound of his boots on the deck resounding throughout the hangar as his cape floated behind him.

His senses attuned he drew on the force on high alert, scanning for any indication of trouble. Satisfied with his findings he led his family through the hangar to the turbo lift and stepped aside motioning for them to enter.

"Get in," he rumbled waiting for the party to shuffle inside before joining them.

The ride was short and silent save the constant hissing of Vader's respirator, no one dared to speak, in fear of the oppressing emotions emanating from the dark lord. The elevator came to a stop and the sith stepped out, his cape flowing behind him, pausing to turn back once he realized they hadn't moved.

"Your quarters are up this corridor, once you have unpacked I will show you the rest of the floor," he said gesturing for the party to follow him.

Cautiously, they left the elevator and followed behind him, huddled together like frightened children. He abruptly stopped when he reached the first suite, waving the door open, he turned to Dormè, "This is your quarters, Dormè. I trust you will find it satisfactory," he grumbled motioning for her to look inside.

She did as instructed, looking in she was pleasantly surprised, "Lord Vader, it is much more than I expected, thank you."

Turning to look at Obi wan, Vader motioned for him to stand beside him. "Kenobi, the two of your suites are interconnected by that door, should you feel the need to use it," he stated, pointing at the door to the right of the sitting area.

The Jedi looked up at the dark lord, one eyebrow raised.

Ignoring his stare, Vader spun back around and continued down the corridor, his family and Obi wan following. "Do you need a reminder as to which is your quarters Kenobi?" he snapped while striding towards the Jedi's suite.

"No, Anakin, but I would very much like to see where Padmè and the twins will be residing, if you don't mind," Obi wan quipped.

The dark lord growled in anger, whirling to stare at him. "If you must," he snarled, suddenly assaulted by waves of insecurity and jealousy.

 _Just how close have you and my wife become my old master,_ he mused, confident that Obi wan hasn't been able to read him since he slammed his shields up, the minute they had landed.

Vader could feel his wife's nervousness swirling around him. "Your suite is just up here, next to my chambers, _my_ love," he stated hoping Obi wan understood the message.

Padmè stared up at her husband with a puzzled expression. She rushed up to walk beside him, taking his hand in hers. He glanced back down at her keeping his pace, he didn't pull away but his manner was cold as ice. Padmè could see the black blast door up ahead, knowing that was his chambers, curiosity starting to build as to what it looked like. Her husband stopped as he reached the door to her suite.

Vader waved the door open, "here is your suite my love, you are free to move around my floor if you wish to explore, it is perfectly safe," he stated, keeping his voice as soft as possible. "Luke, Leia go in and have a look."

The twins looked to their mother and she nodded.

"Go for it my loves," she encouraged, keeping hold of her husband's hand.

Darth Vader watched as his twins raced into the suite, excited to see their new room. Looking down at his wife he pulled his hand away, "You should go in and have a look around. Your bags will be brought up shortly," he stated coldly.

Padmè looked up from her hand that he just pushed away, tears welling in her eyes. "Aren't you going to show me around?" she whispered trying desperately not to cry.

"Padmè, I need a minute, _alone_ ," he growled behind his teeth. "I'm sure Obi wan would be _delighted_ to show you," he snapped, turning on his heel to leave for his chambers.

"Anakin, wait please," his wife pleaded, tears starting to fall.

He stopped, refusing to turn back around to look at her. The hurt and betrayal he was feeling, starting to overwhelm him. "Padmè, stop. Not now," he snarled.

Obi wan asserted himself between the husband and wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Padmè, I think it would be best if we just went inside," he said firmly, knowing the sith was close to losing it.

"Yes, Kenobi. I _thought_ you would enjoy taking my _wife_ inside her quarters. I'm going to my chamber," he boomed, rage bubbling away inside of him.

"Let him go Padmè," Obi wan said firmly grabbing her hand as she went to go after him. She was clearly devastated by his rejection. The Jedi led Padmè into her suite, the moment the door closed she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Why is he being like this Obi wan?" she cried between sobs.

Obi wan patted her back, having a hunch as to what caused him to switch. "I am not sure Padmè, we just need to give him some time to settle. He'll come around I'm sure," he said comforting her. "Come on let's get you and the twins something to eat. I'll comm the galley and get them to bring some dinner down."

Padmè stepped away from her old friend and dried her eyes, "that would be lovely thank you Obi wan," she replied sadly. As he went to the comm in her bedroom she followed him in, "Obi wan would you mind staying with us tonight, I don't want to be alone at the moment."

The Jedi put the comm down on the bedside table, "if that is what you want Padmè, I'd be more than happy to." He picked the comm back up, sitting on the bed and ordered them some dinner.

All of a sudden the twins burst into her bedroom, "Mum this place is awesome! It even has the holonet in our bedroom!" Luke exclaimed.

"Wow mum, your room is huge!" Leia cried running to the fresher, "you even have your own shower!"

"Do you think dad would mind if we went to see Dormè? He did say we could, I'll take Threepio with us," Luke asked hopefully.

Padmè looked at Obi wan, "he did say you could explore. I don't see why not, don't be too long we've just ordered dinner," she replied trying to hide the misery she was feeling.

"Yay, love you mum," Leia cried giving her mother a hug before they ran out the suite.

"I'm not so sure that was a good idea, Padmè," Obi wan chided, dropping his hands into his lap as he sat beside her on the bed.

"He did say they could explore, Obi wan," Padmè retorted, glaring back at him defiantly.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ he thought as he turned his face away from her.

Darth Vader stormed into his chambers, pacing like a caged animal. "How long was I gone before you jumped into my bed my old master!" he snarled, "I can't believe they would do this to me! How could I have been so blind!"

He tried to calm down, talking himself out of the possibility of his former master and his wife being together in his absence. He dropped down into his chair within the hyperbaric chamber and commed the bridge, "Captain plot the course for Fondor, I want to check on the progress of my new ship," he bellowed.

"Right away milord," Piett responded as Vader cut the signal.

His emotions settled by the thought of seeing his new ship, he decided to go and see how his family was settling in.

Striding down to the door, he could sense Obi wan was still in there.

A low growl emitted from his mask.

He waved the door open and held his breath to silence his respirator, using the force to keep his approach silent, realising they were in Padmè's bedroom.

"What if he doesn't turn back Obi wan, what happens to us then?" Padmè asked, sounding stressed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it Padmè," Obi wan replied pulling her into his arms to comfort her.

Darth Vader saw red, releasing his breath so his respirator would activate, he put one hand on each side of the door frame to his wife's room, blocking them from escape.

He hissed in fury, "well isn't this cosy."


	15. Chapter 15: The Light in the Darkness

The temperature in Padmè's bedroom plummeted as the lights began to flicker. The dark lord stood menacingly bracing himself against the door frame. His respirator hissing erratically, out of its usual rhythm.

His wife looked as though she had seen a ghost and the Jedi jumped up from the bed stunned by the Sith's intrusion.

"Tell me Kenobi, exactly how long did you wait before you moved in on my wife?" Vader snarled taking a determined step forward into the room, clenching his fists so tight he could feel the gears in his mechanical hand beginning to grind.

Padmè glared at her husband in shock, slamming her hands down onto the bed in frustration. "Anakin, it isn't what it looks like," she yelled frantically, her eyes wide with fear.

Obi wan shook his head in disbelief as he moved to stand next to the former senator. He had no idea where his old padawan got this ludicrous idea from and he had no intention of justifying the accusation with a response. Folding his arms across his chest the Jedi stared at the Sith before him with pity in his stormy eyes.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME," Vader bellowed shaking with rage.

Obi wan narrowed his gaze at the Sith as he cautiously moved away from the dark lord's wife. If he was going to act out he didn't want Padmè getting caught in the cross fire. "You can't be serious Anakin," the Jedi chided keeping his calm demeanour.

Vader whirled and slammed his fist into the wall in a fit of fury, "Oh I'm dead serious," he snarled.

Padmè was trembling, she had seen him angry before but nothing compared to this. "Anakin please, there's nothing going on! How could you even think that?" she cried standing up to move away from the bed.

The dark lord snapped his mask around to face her as he took another step into the room. Everything began to vibrate as the dark side consumed him. " _How_ can I think that?" he sneered viciously turning his mask to face his former mentor, " _he_ has been with you the entire time Padmè!" he yelled stabbing his finger wildly in Obi wan's direction. He dropped his hand and began to pace tipping his mask down towards the floor shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't believe Palpatine at first," he growled lowly continuing his stride, "I _couldn't_ believe him, but now..."

Vader spun to face the pair across the room. Both too dumbfounded to speak. "Seeing how close...you two...have...become," he hissed shaking in a jealous rage.

Obi wan had heard enough he took a step towards the dark lord and stared him down keeping his arms tight across his chest. "Get a grip Anakin, search your feelings you know it isn't true!" he scolded holding his ground.

"LIAR!" the Sith bellowed swiping his gloved hand angrily in the air. "Don't talk to me like I'm still your pathetic padawan Obi wan!" he yelled stalking closer to the Jedi. "The only grip I want right now IS MY HAND AROUND YOUR LYING THROAT!" Vader screamed launching himself furiously across the room at his former master.

Obi wan was prepared for his attack, the force had been whispering at him throughout the ordeal and the Jedi had just patiently waited for the right time to act. The dark lord was now blinded by his anger allowing Obi wan to get the upper hand. The Jedi force pushed him mid-leap and the Sith was slammed into the wall, sliding down into a heap on the floor. Gripping his lightsaber Obi wan ignited the blue blade and stood over the collapsed figure holding it against his neck.

Vader was in shock staring at the Jedi looming over him. One gloved hand was braced against the wall behind him and the other supporting the bulk of his weight on the floor. His respirator faltered from the impact causing him to briefly lose his breath. His chest heaved in and out as he watched the humming lightsaber wavering at his throat. The vibrating in the room stopped as he gathered himself.

Obi wan panted, the adrenaline rush was not something his body was used to anymore. Not since the clone wars when he would battle for days on end with his brother beside him. The same man who was now lying beneath his blade on the floor.

"I thought you were coming around Anakin," he breathed staring at the Sith, "I...really thought we actually had a chance. I was wrong...Qui gon...was wrong. You really are too far g...gone." Obi wan dropped his saber, the blade deactivating as it fell, and clasped his hands to his throat grappling with the invisible iron grip that was around it.

Vader grunted as he pushed himself up from the floor, keeping his hold around the Jedi's larynx. He stalked towards his former master glaring at him from behind the mask. "How is you bedding my wife behind my back supposed to make me abandon the dark side Obi wan?" the dark lord snarled holding his hand up, pinching his fingers together.

Obi wan tried not to struggle, not wanting to give the Sith the satisfaction. He simply dangled limply suspended in the air with his hands at his neck, releasing the occasional croak.

Padmè ran over to her husband grabbed him by both arms and stared deep into the dark lenses of his mask hoping to make eye contact. She tried to shake him but he didn't budge. "ANAKIN, LOOK AT ME!" she yelled finally finding her voice.

Vader tilted his mask down slightly to look at her. She was so angry, _if_ _only_ _she_ _were_ _force_ _sensitive_ _she_ _would_ _make_ _a beautiful_ _sith_.

Pushing the thought from his mind he growled, "step away Padmè, I do not wish to hurt you."

"No Anakin," she barked holding her ground, once again trying to shake her husband's grip from around his old mentor. He still didn't move.

Vader felt the Jedi's force presence begin to weaken and he relaxed his grip just enough to allow him to gasp in a breath, prolonging his life. A low growl rumbled from the depths of his chest. "Just tell me how long Padmè and I will end his suffering," he sneered thoroughly enjoying Obi wan's torment.

The Jedi croaked and started to kick his legs in frustration, he couldn't think about anything but his desperate need for air. His lungs were on fire, screaming for relief.

"ANAKIN PLEASE YOUR KILLING HIM!" his wife pleaded still desperately trying to reach him.

"How long, Padmè? Did you at least wait until I thought you were dead, or was that just an afterthought?" Vader rumbled holding her glare with his own.

Obi wan closed his eyes drawing on the force trying to come up with some way of stopping his former padawan. The force answered him and he snapped his eyes open staring determinedly at the Sith's chest panel blinking at him, shutting it down.

The dark lord's respirator suddenly stopped and he stared down at his chest in shock. He released the Jedi from his grasp feeling suffocated.

Obi wan fell to the floor with a thud and gasped for air, coughing violently. He moved onto his knees enjoying the cool rush filling his throat and lungs, waiting for his heart rate to steady.

Padmè was torn, looking between the Jedi trying to catch his breath and her husband fighting to get his mask off. Glancing once more at the Jedi, she ran to the dark lord as he dropped to his knees struggling to free himself, confident that Obi wan would be alright. She placed her hands on his helmet and sighed. "Here let me help you," she said quietly.

Vader dropped his gloved hands and allowed his wife to pull on his helmet, knowing he was running out of air.

Standing over the Sith she tugged gently feeling the helmet release into her hands. Placing it down on the floor she moved to the mask undoing the clasps like he'd shown her and eased it from his face, watching as his hair cascaded down his neck. He lifted his face to look at her, his eyes on fire with tears staining his cheeks. As angry as she was with him, the sight broke her heart.

Vader stared up at his wife in confusion. His whole world had shattered when he saw the two of them on the bed. All desire to abandon the darkness inside shattering with it. Unable to look into her lying eyes anymore he dropped his head and stared soullessly to the floor. "Why Padmè?" he whispered in defeat feeling completely lost.

She stared down at her husband hunched over on the durasteel panelling with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to reach down, yank his head up and slap him hard across the face for questioning her fidelity. But the other part of her, the piece so completely and utterly desperate for him to return to her, wanted to scoop him up into her arms and cradle him against her breast, telling him everything would be alright.

She was torn.

Obi wan coughed from his place on the other side of the room rubbing his throat, trying to soothe his aching neck. Anakin very nearly killed him this time and he was almost powerless to stop him. If he hadn't been wearing his mask, the Jedi was sure he would have been done for. He was failing his brother again. Instead of lifting Anakin from the dark side he was pushing him further into it. Obi wan was out of ideas.

He needed space just like they needed their space. Staggering to his feet the Jedi called out gruffly, "I think I will go get our dinner and bring the twins back to eat. It's been a rather trying day."

Padmè looked at him, her face conveying her concern. "Thank you Obi wan," she replied solemnly, knowing that they would be able to talk about it later.

The Jedi glanced down at the Sith still hunched on the floor and sighed. "Anakin," he asked quietly hoping to get the dark lord's attention.

Vader turned his head away refusing to acknowledge the Jedi.

Obi wan straightened his posture and took a deep breath. "Very well, we can talk about this later," he chided as he turned and walked from the bedroom.

The instant the Jedi left the room the dark lord rose to his feet, still refusing to look at his wife. He bent down to pick up his helmet and mask and turned to leave.

Padmè grabbed her husband's arm forcing him to stop. "Anakin, please look at me," she whispered hoping he would at least give her a chance to explain.

Vader dropped his head, looking once again at the floor. "I...can't," he choked pulling his arm out from her hand.

"Please Ani..." She cried reaching out for him once again.

The dark lord stopped and turned to face her, "what do you want me to say Padmè?" he growled glaring at her.

"Nothing," she replied walking slowly towards him holding his stare, "I want you to listen." She continued walking until she was right in his face, able to see the fire smouldering within his amber eyes.

Vader simply stared at his wife, as he hesitated by the door.

She lifted her hand up and traced the scar over his eye lovingly, taking a deep breath. "I love you Ani," she whispered the melancholy in her voice unmistakable.

The dark lord opened his mouth to speak when his wife thrust her finger against his lips silencing him. He stared at her in frustration wanting to bolt to his chamber and finish the bottle of whiskey he'd started on. Desperate to drown out the pain he was feeling.

"Ani...there is _not_ and never was... _anything_...going on between myself and Obi wan," she stated firmly holding his face so he would keep eye contact.

A stray tear slipped its way down the dark lord's cheek as he stared at his wife in disbelief.

"I love _you_ Ani, there will _never_ be anyone else," she continued her voice growing firmer as she spoke, "but if you _ever_ question my fidelity again, I promise you it will be the last time."

Vader closed his eyes letting her comforting words soothe his aching heart. He felt her soft hands pulling his head towards her and he submitted into her touch. As their lips touched his eyes slowly opened revealing the warring orbs, the crystal blue and fiery amber dancing around each other like they were fighting to the death. He threw himself into the kiss, holding her body tight, never wanting to let go.

Padmè felt the dark lord respond and it encouraged her, she wrapped her hands around his waist beneath the cape and pulled him closer, needing to feel his touch.

The movement was becoming more frantic as the long separated couple grappled, trying desperately to get as close to each other as possible.

Vader suddenly pulled back, his chest heaving with sweat beading on his brow. He stared longingly into his wife's sparkling hazel eyes. "I have to go," he choked.

Padmè tightened her grip around his waist hoping he would reconsider and stay with them for dinner. "Please don't go Ani," she pleaded staring up into his eyes, the same blue eyes she could lose herself in for hours.

Her grip around him was causing his body to react in a way that he hadn't experienced since their separation and he was finding it more and more difficult to control. They way her hips curled into him and the touch of her hands on his lower back was sending his body into a frenzy. Turning his head to look away from her sparkling hazel eyes he groaned, "Padmè, I think it would be best if I went." This was one of the hardest things he'd done, and he'd taken down Count Dooku practically single handedly.

She didn't release her hold on him. She needed him, more than he realised. She looked up at him questioningly, "why Ani?" she choked.

He turned back to look at her, his resolve weakening the longer he stood in her embrace. Her smell was intoxicating, her voice mesmerizing and her touch was crippling him. "I...I need a shower," he mumbled unconvincingly.

She could feel his resolve breaking and it gave her hope. "Use mine, I have your old robes here that you can change into if you like," she offered hoping he would crack.

The dark lord tilted his head slightly gazing at her from beneath his brow, "Padmè..." he breathed as his resolve broke. He shifted uncomfortably in her embrace trying to gain some distance between them. He felt her grip tighten, she clearly wasn't letting him go. He closed his eyes briefly trying to steel himself before opening them again. "Alright...I will stay," he whispered staring deep into her eyes.

Padmè breathed a sigh of relief. She felt as though she had just broken down one of the many emotional walls her husband had encased himself within. "Come on," she said releasing her grip around his waist to take his hand, "come back inside and have a shower, I'll get your robes out."

Vader sighed dropping his head, allowing his wife to lead him to her bedroom. His heart raced the moment he stepped foot in the room, sending all of his nerves on edge.

They were finally alone.

His wife left him standing beside the bed as she walked over to the closet to find his robes. The dark lord wandered over to the dresser placing his helmet and mask down on top of it. He turned around as she was laying the garments out on the bed for him. Just the sight of his old Jedi garb made his stomach churn. The old robes dredging up long forgotten memories, ones he preferred to remain forgotten.

Padmè walked hesitantly over to the Sith, noticing the awkward way he stood. His head was dropped and his shoulders were slumped, whatever he was battling was taking its toll. Moving in front of him she reached up to his neck undoing the chain supporting his cape, letting it fall gracefully to the floor.

Vader drew in a deep breath and stood rigidly still staring at her. He was paralysed. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he felt her hands moving up over his chest to his shoulder armour. He bent his head down as she moved to lift the plates from his shoulders.

The dark lord assisted his wife in removing the rest of his suit leaving him standing next to the bed in just a simple black undershirt and skin tight black shorts. He felt uneasy under her gaze turning his face away.

Padmè took a moment to admire the sight. His black shirt was fitted to his body, showing off every sculpted muscle in his torso and his shorts left nothing to the imagination. She felt his body shudder as she began to run her hands up over his chest. He had bulked up even more than when she last saw him this way, each muscle seemed to be sitting on top of another equally sculpted muscle underneath. Gripping the hem of his shirt she started to lift it over his stomach when his hands flew to grasp hers.

"Please don't," he groaned staring at the floor.

Padmè was shocked. He had stopped her and instantly she was confused. "What's wrong Ani?" she asked in concern wishing he would look at her.

He dropped her hands and took a step back, needing a minute to center himself. Every touch was like an electric shock rippling through his skin. With each caress his body reacted bracing itself for the pain to start. He couldn't control it. He turned to look at her lifting his hand up and cupping her delicate face. "Padmè I need a moment, please," he implored.

She dropped her eyes to the floor, "ok Anakin," she choked trying to fight the tears. She watched as he strode to the fresher, but not closing the door.

Vader stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. His long sandy blonde hair was hanging down around his chiselled jaw as he pushed his hand up through it roughly. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, masking his identity.

 _She wants something I'm not sure I'm able to give,_ he thought in despair.

Sure he still resembled the Jedi she married but inside he wasn't. Behind this _face_ was Vader, Sith Lord. Jedi hunter, mass murderer and obedient servant to the dark side itself.

"Uba stupa," the dark lord growled turning his face away from the mirror in disgust. He tugged his shirt up over his head, stepped out of his shorts and turned on the shower listening to the sound of the water running down the drain. Taking one last look into the mirror he studied his body.

Physically he was in the best shape he had ever been, but his skin was littered in scars. The biggest one running down the center of his chest between his pectoral muscles, where he'd been tortured after Mustafar under the pretence of saving his life. After five years the memory of that night still made him want to scream.

Vader closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Moving back over to the shower he stepped in, allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles. He rested his head against the cold durasteel and focussed on the sound of the water raining down over him, drowning out his thoughts.

Padmè sat nervously on the edge of the bed. She'd heard him curse in the fresher, but didn't understand what he had actually said. She didn't speak Huttese and he very rarely uttered it around her before, words would slip out occasionally, usually when he was upset with something. She assumed this to be the case now.

Walking over to the still open fresher door she peered in to see how he was going, and the vision brought back every sordid memory of their reunions. She used to love joining him in the shower and he used to love it too. Watching the water cascading down his back creating miniature streams between his shoulder blades. With a deep breath, Padmè decided to give it a shot.

She stripped out of her clothes and made her way to the shower stall, clearing her throat when she arrived. Watching him turn slowly in the shower her heart raced, his skin was slightly less tanned than she remembered and he was covered in scars. But his body was the image of her dreams, sculpted and defined. She felt suddenly self conscious, the pregnancy had caused her body to be less taught than before.

The dark lord opened his eyes and stood under the water speechless. His gaze travelled over his wife's naked body before him, taking in every alluring curve. Stepping just out of the water, he ran both hands through his hair pushing it back from his face, then held them out to her without saying a word.

Watching as she held her tiny hands in his, he guided her in to join him. Staring into her sparkling eyes he took a deep breath and pulled her against him, the warmth of the water and the sensation of her skin on his setting his body alight.

"You win," he growled staring at her hungrily from under his brow, not able to control himself any longer.

Padmè gasped as he grabbed her and pushed her hard against the shower wall. His lips crashed onto hers furiously as his body moved in to surround her.

Driven by lust, Vader assaulted his wife's sopping wet body, his hands all over her as his weight pinned her to the wall. His mouth flew to her neck aggressively kissing and biting at the flesh from her collar bone up to her ear. Her moans stoking the fire raging inside him.

Reaching around her body he roughly grabbed her waist and hoisted her up from the floor, feeling her legs wrap around him. The Sith growled possessively as his member pressed against her entrance. His mouth flew back down to her neck, drawing his tongue up its length. The feeling of her pulse beneath his tongue pushing him to the brink of insanity.

He wanted to taste her, to feel the viscous liquid glide over his tongue. He moaned groggily from her neck, as his eyes rolled up into the back of their lids. Simultaneously he thrust himself inside her and clamped his teeth down into her tender flesh breaking the skin, feeling the sticky substance seep into his mouth.

His attack was sudden and violent. Padmè cried out in pain, her hands instantly flying to his back digging her nails in as hard as she could. He wasn't gentle and caring like he used to be. She couldn't decide which hurt more her neck or her nether regions, both being brutally invaded by the Sith.

Vader heard her cry, and it only encouraged the raging animal within. He lapped at her neck, savoring the warm rusty taste in his mouth thrusting himself harder and faster inside her body. He could feel her finger nails digging in to his back, as if they were trying to rip him apart. The sensation nearly tipped him over the edge. He fed on the pain, sucking hungrily on her neck as he felt her muscles clamp around him.

The initial pain subsided and Padmè found herself moaning and grinding against him, desperately trying to force him deeper. She couldn't get close enough, it had been too long.

The dark lord's mental shields dropped, bringing with it the old force bond his wife and he once shared. He could feel her in his mind, the longing, the hunger and uncompromised love for him filling his subconscious. Without realising he projected his own emotions between them in response.

Padmè gasped as he continued to thrust, sucking and licking at her neck. His actions were ravenous, almost as if his life depended on this very moment. She felt his emotions flow through her mind, his complete and utter devotion to her threatening to swallow her whole. She continued to grind herself against him as they finally found their rhythm.

The dark lord's pace quickened as he neared the end. Her moans had driven him wild, coupled with their old force bond reuniting their minds, he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Angel..." he moaned.

"Yes Ani," she breathed unable to hold on any longer.

"I...love...you," Vader groaned as he finished, feeling his wife's body respond around him.

The Sith was suddenly assaulted by a blinding light in his mind accompanied by a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. He threw his mechanical hand against the shower wall as he gently lowered his wife to the ground. Panting, he clamped his eyes shut trying to catch his breath.

Obi wan nearly fell over, bracing himself with one hand against the grey walls of the Devastator's winding corridor. He grasped their dinner desperately in his other hand clutching the packages against his stomach. _What in blazes was that?_ He thought as he felt the shockwave ripple through the force. It felt like a surge of light tore through the dark atmosphere on board the star destroyer.

"What _was_ that uncle Obi," Luke asked curiously staring up at the Jedi with his questioning blue eyes.

Leia was rooted to the floor in surprise, she too had felt the ripple, but not as severely as her brother.

Obi wan glanced down at the twins in shock, a troubled look on his face. "I'm not entirely sure younglings, but I intend to find out," he said determinedly leading the twins down the passage to their mother's chamber.


	16. Chapter 16: A Sith is Incapable of Love

Obi wan opened the door to Padmè's chamber and waited to the side as the twins bolted in. "Padmè," he called out walking over to the table and placing the food down. His brow furrowing as he glanced around the room.

He headed for the twins' bedroom to make sure they were in there. They had jumped up onto their beds, immediately turning on the holoscreen.

"Don't get too comfortable," he said leaning on the door frame, "as soon as I find your mother we will be having dinner."

Luke and Leia both glanced over at him, "Yes uncle Obi," they sang in unison turning their faces straight back to the screen.

The Jedi sighed, muttering beneath his breath as he turned and headed for Padmè's bedroom.

"Padmè, I have dinner," he called out as he neared the bedroom door.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror Padmè assessed the damage to her neck. She ran her fingers down over the ravaged skin beneath her ear, her face taught with concern. The skin was bruised badly with dark purple blemishes starting to flower where her husband had ravished her. A tiny river of blood trickled down over her collar bone pooling in the crevice.

"You'll probably want to try and cover that," Vader grumbled stalking up behind his wife.

Padmè stared up at him within the mirror, watching as he approached fully dressed in his old jedi robes.

"Some how I don't believe some simple make up is going to be able to disguise this Anakin," she whispered lifting her fingers back up to the bite.

The dark lord moved up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around the slinky blue fabric of her nightdress, his body pressing hers into the fresher cabinet.

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, "no I suppose not," he breathed, inhaling her scent. Silently he bent his head down into the crook of her neck and ran his tongue up from her collar bone to just beneath her ear. The sweet rusty taste sending a shiver down his spine as he groaned hungrily.

Padmè stared up at her husband as he licked at her neck. "Ani," she whispered waiting for him to look at her.

Vader lifted his head groggily, his face hovering just above her shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes to stare back at her in the mirror. "Yes my love," he purred, his amber eyes glowing seductively in his reflection.

"What happened to you in the shower?" she whispered solemnly.

The dark lord lifted his head up and gently moved her wet chestnut curls around her neck to conceal the bite mark. He felt the faint reminder in his chest of the previous stabbing pain. "I don't know Padmè, although that wasn't the first time it's happened," he said distantly.

She turned her body around to face him, finally getting a good look at him in his jedi garb. "They suit you," she stated changing the subject.

Vader glanced down at his clothes and scrunched up his face. "Don't get used to it, I won't be wearing them for long," he snapped turning his head to face the fresher door. He shot his wife a stern look and snarled, "Obi wan is back with the twins."

Padmè's face dropped as she recognised the angry tone in his voice. "Please Ani, just let it go," she pleaded running her hand down his shoulder.

He glanced back at her and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head, covering his face in shadow. He swiftly turned and strode from the fresher walking over to the port window.

Obi wan walked into the bedroom, "Padmè are you alright?" he asked looking nervously around the room. He stopped dead as his eyes caught sight of the black cape and armour discarded on the floor.

Padmè stepped out of the fresher hearing the Jedi call out to her. "Obi wan, you're back. I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in," she said quietly walking over to retrieve her husband's cape from the floor and laying it carefully onto the bed.

The Jedi cleared his throat. "Yes, well the twins are here and I brought our dinner back. Are you going to join us?" he asked staring curiously at her as she fussed over the black garment.

"Yes, I will be out shortly," she replied quietly looking up at the robed figure leaning by the window. "Anakin are you going to stay for something to eat?" she asked staring across the room.

Obi wan followed her gaze and swallowed. He hadn't seen him there and he wasn't in his suit. His eyes travelled over the image of his former padawan leaning on the durasteel panel beside the window with his back to them.

"I'm not hungry," he growled lowly not moving from his place.

"Anakin?" Obi wan asked cocking his brow as he took a step towards the Sith curiously.

The dark lord spun to face his former master, his robe concealing his face. "What?" he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Jedi sighed, the sight of his former apprentice in his old robes taking him by surprise. "Can we talk?" he asked calmly folding his arms into his robe.

"I don't know Obi wan, can we?" he quipped turning back to face the window.

Padmè glanced between the two men, unsure whether to leave them alone or not. As she bent down to pick up Vader's shoulder plates from the floor her hair dropped forward revealing the damage to her neck. She felt Obi wan's eyes boring into her as she lifted the armour onto the bed. She looked up at him meeting his gaze. His grey eyes sparkling with accusation beneath his creased brow.

Roughly tugging the damp curls back into place she walked over to the Jedi placing her hand firmly on his shoulder meeting his stare.

So many questions were burning on the tip of his tongue but he knew better than to ask them now. Staring into her sorrowful brown eyes he could see that she didn't wish to discuss it. He watched in silence as she gently shook her head and proceeded towards the door.

"I'm going to get Luke and Leia their dinner," Padmè said quietly as she left the room.

Vader turned his head back to watch his wife leave before glaring at the Jedi. "Say what you want to say then leave," he snarled keeping his arms tightly crossed around his body.

Obi wan steeled himself bracing for the raging to start. He sauntered over to the window and stood calmly beside the Sith staring at his black leather tunic.

Vader turned away from him gazing back out the window, watching the white and blue streaks of hyperspace glide past, trying to ignore his former master's presence.

The Jedi cleared his throat. "What happened Anakin?" he asked scoldingly leaning on the other side of the window.

"What do you mean, _what_ _happened_?" he growled in response refusing to look at him.

Obi wan couldn't deny the difference he sensed in the dark lord's force signature. It was still dark and oppressive but somehow compromised. Even his tone had softened.

"When I left the room, I felt it Anakin. I felt the shockwave from the passage it almost knocked me over," the Jedi continued staring at the robed figure still gazing out the window.

Vader took a deep slow breath and relaxed, not sensing any lectures on his old master's mind. Reaching up he pulled his hood down and stared at Obi wan, his wet hair hanging limply around his confused face. "It happened after Padmè and I were _reunited_ ," he said deep in thought.

"Reunited?" Obi wan asked straightening his posture and looking curiously into his old padawan's hazy blue eyes.

The dark lord huffed rolling his eyes at the Jedi, "you don't really need me to spell it out for you, do you?" he retorted impatiently.

A brief flash of realisation shot across the Jedi's face. "Oh...um...no, I'd prefer that you didn't," Obi wan stammered suddenly feeling sheepish.

Vader laughed leaning one hand against the panel beside the window. "I can if you want me too," he chuckled darkly enjoying his former master's discomfort, his blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"No Anakin, really it's not necessary," the Jedi groaned dragging his hand through his hair. Shaking the disturbing imagery of his former padawan and his wife together from his mind, Obi wan focussed back on the issue. He placed his hand tentatively on the Sith's arm hanging by his side staring at him.

"The force Anakin, what happened?" he asked more firmly than before.

The dark lord huffed again in frustration, gazing back at the Jedi's troubled grey eyes in confusion. "I'm not sure," he sighed creasing his brow and running his hand through his damp blonde hair, "our force bond returned and I told her I loved her just before the light blinded me. I felt so much pain, almost as if I had been... _impaled_ _by_ _a_ _lightsaber_."

Obi wan choked at his reference, knowing it was a back handed dig about Mustafar. He looked down at the floor in despair sighing deeply, "you left me no choice Anakin," he whispered sadly.

Vader pushed the surge of anger down inside him and continued with a deep breath. "I think it's the blood on my hands causing the pain," he said reflectively turning them over in front of his face. "As if the force was reminding me of all the lives I have taken," he whispered turning his face back to the window staring blankly into space.

"Not surprising Anakin, you aren't exactly well known for your recent acts of kindness," Obi wan chided folding his arms over his chest.

Vader sighed as his body tensed. "I don't think I can ever abandon the dark side Obi wan," he mumbled deep in thought, shifting his feet.

The Jedi moved in and placed his arm around the dark lord's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "The way I see it, you have already started to," Obi wan stated soothingly.

He snapped his head around to stare at his former master in disgust. "You don't know the power of the dark side Obi wan," he growled lowly the fire in his eyes beginning to flame.

The Jedi didn't flinch, he recognised the destructive behaviour and rose to combat it. "No but I do know _you_ Anakin, what you are capable of when you put your mind to it," he rebutted staring back at the Sith determinedly. "If anyone can return from the darkness it is you."

Vader turned back to the window uncomfortable under the Jedi's expectant stare. "Perhaps," he growled unconvincingly.

Padmè popped her head through the door, "are you two coming out any time in the near future? Your food is going cold," she scolded folding her arms beneath her breasts.

The pair turned to face her.

Obi wan smiled as he watched Vader's eyes practically devouring his wife before him. He slapped his hand roughly against the dark lord's shoulder making him snap his head around to stare down at him.

"A Sith is incapable of love," he snickered matter-of-factly.

Vader chuckled darkly. "Oh you know me Obi wan, I never have been good at following rules," he quipped as they started to leave the bedroom, the two robed men falling into step with one another.

"No Anakin, you most certainly have not," Obi wan replied laughing hysterically.

* * *

CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE

The stark night sky rumbled as a battered red refugee transport shunted past two brightly coloured speeders, all jostling for pole position of the busy evening traffic. Monstrous buildings glittered with tiny lights separating them from their dark surroundings made up the hectic Imperial Center nightscape. The sky lit up as a bolt of lightning crackled it's way across the clouds, closely followed by a deafening clap of thunder.

The Emperor stared out his wall size window, gazing at the hustling night traffic of his empire, deep in thought as the toughened glass shook. He stroked his chin beneath his heavy black cloak in contemplation. A menacing scowl was plastered across his grey wrinkled face and his yellow eyes burned with rage.

A hefty knock at his throne room doors pulled him from his thoughts and he slowly turned his angular black throne to face them.

"Let them in," he sneered waving his withered hand towards his red robed royal guards.

The massive ornate durasteel doors creaked open revealing a slim built man dressed in a dull grey Imperial officer's uniform. The man confidently strolled forward dropping down onto one knee to pay his respect, when he reached the base of the towering stair case before the Emperor.

"You summoned me Sire," the Officer stated bowing his head before the Sith Lord.

Sidious dropped his robed hands down into his lap, a sinister smile forming on his withered features as he stared at the officer with contempt.

"Ah, Vice Admiral. Yes indeed I did," he purred eyeing off the bowing man. "Rise, I have a matter of considerable importance of which I need to discuss with you," he sneered.

The Vice Admiral returned to his feet and stood to attention clasping his hands behind his back as he puffed out his chest. "How may I be of service Sire?" he asked proudly.

Sidious rose to his feet and descended the stairs, his black cloak floating menacingly behind him.

"I want information. Find out whatever you can regarding the whereabouts of my second in command," he snarled viciously glaring at the officer, "leave nothing out."

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he tilted his head listening to the force whispering around him. His eyes hardened as he returned his glare to the officer.

The grey clad man swallowed nervously in the Sith Lord's presence, his aura dark and foreboding.

"Lord Vader Sire?" he asked hesitantly, looking at the wrinkled old man standing before him.

"Yes Vice Admiral. I want the Devastator tracked and monitored at all times," he sneered turning away from the pathetic being. "And Rancitt..."

"Yes your majesty," he responded fervently.

The Emperor turned to face him, his face contorted with anger as he jabbed his finger in the air. "Make sure you remain unnoticed. I do not react well to failure, is that clear?" he snarled glaring at the man.

"Crystal Sire," the Vice Admiral replied bowing in subservience.

"Good, now go," he snapped waving his cloaked arm dismissively at the officer as he turned to make his way back up the towering stair case to his throne.

The Vice Admiral nodded and spun on his heel marching from the oppressive room, the sound of his footsteps hitting the solid black marble floor disappearing into the vast empty room.

Sidious sat down in his throne and turned back towards the window, his hands clasped together tightly in his lap. "I will find out what you are hiding my loyal apprentice, and when I do you will _learn_ not to disobey me," he snarled his fiery yellow eyes staring back out into the nightscape.

* * *

STAR DESTROYER CONQUEST: IN ORBIT ABOVE CORUSCANT

Vice Admiral Dodd Rancitt stood at the bridge fumbling with one of the threads on the sleeve of his uniform when his Captain approached him.

"What are our orders sir?" the Captain asked clasping his hands behind his back as he stared at his Commander.

The Vice Admiral turned and stared soullessly at his Captain barely believing what he was about to say.

"Scan the neighbouring star systems Captain, we need to locate the Devastator," he replied despondently regretting the decision to meet with the Emperor. He knew this mission would be his last and he took a deep breath as he turned back to face the viewport.

The Captain stood dumbfounded, "the Devastator sir? But isn't that Lord Vader's ship?" he asked curiously his eyes wide with fear.

Rancitt slumped his shoulders, "indeed it is Captain. Now do as I asked, or I shall find someone else who will," he snapped keeping his eyes locked onto the viewport.

With a shudder the Captain returned to the command center to begin the scan, deeply troubled by their new assignment.

"We won't survive this Sir," he called out from his post.

The Vice Admiral turned back to face him, "I know Captain," he replied dismally.


	17. Chapter 17: Revelations

Padmè dimmed the lights as Obi wan and Vader each carried a sleeping child into the modest bedroom. Luke snored softly as he nuzzled his head into his father's tunic, the subtle light making his skin glow angelically.

The dark lord's heart melted as he held his son against his chest, slowly lifting his gloved hand up to caress the fragile blonde strands behind his tiny ear. He glanced up from his child to look to his wife, moisture dancing across his cerulean blue eyes.

Padmè smiled at the sight as her husband met her gaze. She could feel the overwhelming emotion emanating from the Sith flowing between them. Walking quietly over to him, she placed her hand upon his shoulder and wordlessly stared deep into his glistening eyes hoping this could be the turning point for him.

The Jedi laid the sleeping princess gently onto the bed, drawing the heavy black duvet up over her tiny body. Leaning down he placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead, "sleep well princess," he whispered before standing back up.

He gazed over at Vader still holding his son, the tender moment not lost on him. He too wondered what effect this moment would have on the Sith lord, watching the adoring way he stared at the child.

Luke started to wriggle in his father's arms and Padmè gently tapped her husband on the shoulder.

Vader was entranced as he gazed at the sleeping youngling beginning to fuss in his arms. Feeling his wife tap on his shoulder he reluctantly lowered the child down onto the bed, pulling the cover tenderly over his tiny body. He tucked the black blanket down under his precious arms and rested his hand gently upon his sleeping form, lowering down onto his knees beside the bed.

The overwhelming emotion was crippling him, as he battled to keep himself together. He had lost five years of this, from hearing them speak their first words to learning how to walk.

For what?

To be slave to his master and rule the galaxy as his obedient servant, mercilessly crushing all who dared to oppose them.

The revelation tore the dark lord to shreds. Dropping his head onto the bed beside his son he broke, the emotions finally besting him. His black robed body shook as he silently wept into his folded arms supporting his head, his golden waves trembling under the onslaught.

Padmè glanced over at Obi wan with tears streaming down her face, her heart breaking for her husband.

The Jedi crept over to the dark lord sobbing into the bed and dropped his hand comfortingly onto his shoulder.

Vader lifted his head to stare at his former mentor, his blue eyes glistening from the steady stream flowing from them. He couldn't bring himself to move from his son's bedside, petrified that if he did he would suddenly wake up in his hyperbaric chamber, with tears raining from his eyes realising this was all just another torturous dream.

 _Anakin, brother, you need to pull yourself together before you disturb your son,_ Obi wan spoke through the force.

The dark lord turned his face back to stare at his child, hearing Obi wan's voice inside his head. He stroked his hair tenderly once more before slowly staggering to his feet. Supporting his weight he braced his hands on the bed and leant over to place a kiss on his son's forehead, his hair falling forward from the movement.

Taking a slow steady breath he returned to his full height and pushed his way past his wife and former mentor staggering from the room.

Padmè quietly pulled the door closed leaving the dimmed lights on inside. She looked around the room watching worriedly as Obi wan hurried down the passage to her bedroom. She moved to follow him as she heard her husband's elevated voice coming from the room.

"Don't leave Anakin, stay we can work through this together," Obi wan implored blocking the doorway to the bedroom with his body.

Vader paced inside the room like a crazed animal gripping his helmet and mask firmly in his gloved hands, with his cape draped over his arm.

"Move aside Kenobi, or I _will_ make you," he snarled as the temperature fell inside the suite.

Padmè ran up to the Jedi blocking the door and grabbed his arm tight.

"Where are you going Anakin?" she cried, her hazel eyes glistening with fear.

The dark lord snapped his head to glare at his wife, his amber eyes on fire and his face tight with rage.

"I can't take this Padmè!" he screamed, "you two could've found me years ago! It's not like I was in hiding, a simple scanner could have traced my ship, my image was broadcast all over the holonet for force sakes!"

"Anakin please," Padmè wailed trying to push past the Jedi trying desperately to get to her hurting husband.

Obi wan held his position not trusting the Sith near his wife in his current state. Right now he was furious with her and the Jedi had no doubt he would lash out, only to be assaulted by guilt afterwards.

"This is your last chance Kenobi," growled the dark lord as he squared himself off against the Jedi, "MOVE!"

Obi wan reluctantly stepped to the side pushing Padmè in behind him, protecting her with his body just in case.

The Sith charged past them heading for the door, the darkness swirling around him. The sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed in the suite as the plates still on the dining table rattled.

Padmè went to chase after him when Obi wan grabbed her arm forcefully pulling her back. She struggled against his grip furiously, "let me go to him Obi wan, can't you see he is hurting?" she cried slapping at his arms wildly.

The Jedi held her tight spinning her around to face him, as his grey stormy eyes bored down into hers.

"No Padmè, he will only hurt you. He is unreachable at the moment. Nothing you can say to him will shake him from this," Obi wan chided tightening his grip.

"ANAKIN!" Padmè cried out in despair hoping he would hear her.

He was already gone.

Vader stormed into his chamber and fell back against the wall, his helmet and mask crashed to the floor, echoing the way he felt inside.

His heart ached knowing all this time he could have been with his family. Raising his children, teaching them how to use the force, guiding them as they struggled to walk from his arms to their mother.

The fictitious visions plagued his mind as he slid down the wall landing heavily on the floor. He dropped his head into his hands and cried. Releasing all the agonizing pain that swelled in his chest.

The dark and the light warred inside him, one screaming at him to go back and tear their beating hearts from their chest whilst the other was telling him to submit and accept their help to cope with the pain.

Struggling to his feet the Sith began systematically pulling the offensive clothing from his body feeling suffocated by them. Walking towards his bedroom he dropped each garment onto the floor in disgust as he neared the door, leaving behind him a trail of clothing haphazardly discarded in his wake.

He strode into his closet and pulled out one of his spare suits and armour, struggling into them. Tugging on his boots he drew on the force needing relief from the torture. The dark side consumed him, as he welcomed its numbing embrace, silencing the ache in his chest.

Striding back out into the foyer of his chamber he picked up his cape and pulled it around behind him fastening the chain around his neck. Reaching down he retrieved his mask and helmet and moved into his hyperbaric chamber on autopilot.

The Sith now redressed felt around under his chair and pulled out his whiskey and glass, filling it to the rim. He stared at the liquid in disgust, holding it tight in his gloved mechanical hand as he smashed his flesh hand into the control panel in frustration. He felt a familiar brushing in his mind and slammed his shields up severing any and all contact.

Lifting the glass up Vader threw the liquid down his throat feeling the burn as it meandered down into his stomach. He refilled the glass once again draining it in one swift motion. Staring at his reflection glaring back at him, he launched the glass across his chamber.

It shattered on impact with the grey durasteel panelling sending tiny shards of glass flying through the air, tinkering loudly as the fragments fell to the floor.

With a wave of his gloved hand he extinguished every light in his chamber save the ones flashing on his command desk and chest control panel. The dark lord sat alone in the darkness his expression contorted with rage, the blinking red and green lights on his chest reflecting off his face.

Reattaching his mask and replacing his menacing helmet he rose from his chair and stepped out of the hyperbaric chamber. With his heavy boots thudding violently on the floor and his cape billowing behind him he left his chamber, completely entrenched in the dark side.

Obi wan shook his head violently as he sat perched on the grey suede sofa. Anakin had severed their link and it felt like he had just been thrown into a solid duracrete wall.

He hadn't seen or heard from Padmè since her husband stormed from the suite and she was refusing to speak to him. As far as she was concerned everything was his fault, accusing him of keeping her hidden from her husband as a form of revenge for him betraying the Jedi order. Obi wan sighed stroking his beard as a report on the holonet caught his attention.

The holoscreen showed an image of a Togruta reporter talking about the recent attack on the planet of Sullust. The Jedi turned up the volume.

" _We have mixed reports coming in from several different sources, speculating as to the whereabouts of these heroes. One claiming that their Corellian freighter was captured by the notorious Star Destroyer, The Devastator and that the occupants are now held prisoner on board the ship. Others disagree with this notion, believing that they have somehow evaded the relentless Supreme Commander and have since disappeared into the Outer Rim. No one seems to know for sure as the Imperial Navy remains tight lipped about it..."_

Obi wan leant forward onto his knees his eyes glued to the report. If this Togruta reporter was in fact right about the freighter being captured, that would mean the prisoners could very well still be on this ship.

 _If Vader hasn't tortured them to death yet,_ he mused tuning back into the report narrowing his gaze.

" _One thing is for certain, Darth Vader is a merciless killing machine, and I hope for all concerned that they have managed to escape. As we are all well aware, no one who survives his unique interrogation techniques ever returns the same. Until later my friends, keep up the good fight and may the force be with us all. This is Melisari Ti signing off."_

Obi wan was stunned by the brazen reporter's blatant disregard for her own life, as he flicked through the channels trying to find something that piqued his interest.

Padmè stumbled into the sitting room and dropped herself onto the sofa with a huff.

"Have you heard anything from him yet?" she asked trying to mask her anger at the Jedi.

Obi wan glanced up at her sitting as far away from him as possible. His eyes were deeply troubled with a frown upon his face. "No Padmè, and to be honest with you I don't expect to tonight," he said despondently.

"Why is that Obi wan?" she asked as her hazel eyes glistened with tears in the reflection of the flickering holoscreen.

The Jedi turned his attention back to his datapad in his hands avoiding her stare. "He has severed our force link Padmè, he doesn't want to talk," he replied solemnly scrolling through the live feed on his terminal.

Padmè dropped her head to stare blankly at her hands fumbling with the hem of her nightdress. She reached her hands up absentmindedly and twisted her hair up into a braid, preparing for bed. Her fingers brushed the bite mark on the side of her neck, "ow," she cried automatically as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Her cry attracted the Jedi's attention and he sat up in his seat staring at her accusingly. He shot to his feet and crossed the room, standing over her as he inspected the mark on her neck. He cleared his throat sitting right down beside her.

"That reminds me Padmè, how did you get that mark on your neck? You look like a Bantha mauled you," he asked creasing his brow and staring into her sparkling hazel eyes.

The dark lord's wife hastily covered the mark with her hand trying to emphasize her disinterest in discussing it. "Oh it's nothing really," she choked looking away.

Obi wan pulled her hand away roughly and stared at the mark. The bruising had trebled over the last few hours and the blood had dried around the edges, covering the side of her neck with a deep purplish hue.

"I can see teeth marks Padmè, please tell me Anakin didn't do this to you," he scolded holding her hand away from her neck.

Padmè snapped her face around to glare at the Jedi. His condescending tone pushing her to her limit.

"It's none of your business what Anakin and I do when we're alone Obi wan!" she snarled yanking her hand out from his grasp and folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

The Jedi threw his hands into the air in frustration and turned his back to her.

"Honestly Padmè!" he yelled, "I don't know what has come over you."

Obi wan turned back to face her crossing his arms over his chest, his grey eyes sparkling in the light. "For five years I have protected you from him, kept you hidden, kept you safe and now you throw yourself at his feet desperate for his approval. Allowing him to mark you like this!"

"He still loves me Obi wan, not that you have any idea what that means," Padmè snarled jumping to her feet and marching towards the screeching Jedi.

"Padmè, he was marking his territory! Do you not see it? He is a Sith Lord, he wishes to own you, to use you as he sees fit. He doesn't love you, not in the way you think!"

Padmè stormed up to him and slapped him hard across the face, tired of his continued attack on their marriage.

"GET OUT!" she screamed pointing to the door in fury, angry tears streaming down her red cheeks.

Obi wan rubbed his cheek sheepishly staring at the raging woman before him.

"Whether you choose to accept it or not, deep down you know it's the truth. What you choose to do with it is up to you. But believe me when I say I will NOT be leaving your children here with you if he doesn't change. Their destiny is far too important," he promised firmly the sincerity in his voice ringing true with each word he spoke.

"You wouldn't dare Obi wan," she growled glaring at him in disbelief.

The Jedi turned to leave the suite shaking his head in frustration, he glanced back over his shoulder at her, his eyes full of pity.

"Yes Padmè I would," he retorted walking off down the passage headed for his own quarters.

"ANAKIN WOULDN'T LET YOU!" Padmè yelled out at him as he stormed off, tears streaming from her eyes and her hand resting on the mark on her neck, now burning from the sudden attention.

Vader stood at the viewport, his arms locked behind his back staring out into the hypnotic streaks of light of hyperspace. His respirator hissed in and out rhythmically as he thought about everything that had occurred over the past few days.

"Piett, report," he barked not moving from his place.

The Captain strode up to stand beside him obediently.

"Milord, ETA to Fondor is 0800," Piett replied with a salute.

"Very good Captain," he replied nonchalantly now focused on seeing his new Executor-Class Dreadnaught. She would be second only to the mysterious Eclipse that his master still refused to move from its birth.

Lieutenant Pilor called out from the command center, "Captain we have an incoming transmission."

Piett turned to face his Lieutenant, "where from?"

"From the Emperor sir, he demands to speak with Lord Vader," Pilor replied nervously from his post.

The dark lord snarled and strode down the catwalk, "put it through to my chamber I will take it there." His stride vibrating the catwalk of the bridge as he charged off.

Vader dropped onto one knee, his head bent down in submission waiting atop the holopod.

The emperor's ghostly blue image flickered into life before him.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" he rumbled obediently.

"Lord Vader, I trust you are enjoying your rest," he sneered.

"Yes, my master," he replied, focussing on keeping his mental shields firmly in place as the emperor tested them.

"I have sensed a disturbance in the force."

Vader swallowed, _surely_ _he_ _can't_ _have_ _sensed_ _their_ _presence, not with me shielding them._

"I have felt it my master," he replied trying to throw him off.

Temporarily giving up on trying to break through his apprentice's shields the emperor stood silently observing him.

"At the end of your rest, you are to come to Coruscant, and join me at my palace. We have some matters of which we need to discuss, Lord Vader."

The sith felt his shields being attacked again, more aggressive than the previous attempt, and he struggled to hold them. His master was highly suspicious, that was evident.

The emperor scowled, sending a lengthy blast of sith lightening at his apprentice.

Vader fell forward under the assault, onto his hands and knees, his body convulsing from shock.

"Don't forget your place, _my_ _apprentice_."

"Yes m...master," he stammered.

"Consider this a friendly _reminder_ ," the Emperor purred once again blasting him with the blue energy.

"Thank...you...my master," Vader croaked fighting his body to stay on his hands and knees. The sparks were dancing all over his suit, searing his skin underneath and causing his chest panel to short circuit.

The emperor's image flickered out, leaving his apprentice writhing in pain.

 _I HATE YOU!_ His mind screamed.

The burning was unbearable, as the dark lord struggled to get to his feet. Sparks from his artificial arm were sending shockwaves through his entire body. Trying to stand his legs buckled underneath him, and he collapsed face first onto the floor. With his consciousness beginning to fade he cried out through the force, _Padmè_ , _help_ _me!_

Everything went black.

Padmè shot upright in her bed, hair falling dishevelled around her shoulders.

"ANAKIN!" she cried as she leapt from the bed and grabbed her dressing gown, throwing it on and hurrying from the suite.

Her heart was pounding as she raced to his chamber, slightly relieved when she noticed he'd unlocked the door.

As it opened she burst into tears, trying to adjust her eyes to the pitch black room. The bright white light of his hyperbaric chamber was impairing her limited night vision, casting a glare over the rest of the chamber. A blinding blue electric shock danced over something lying motionless on the floor.

She squinted her eyes and gasped. There was her husband back in his mask with his cape draped over the side of his body, lying in the middle of the floor.

"ANAKIN! ANAKIN SPEAK TO ME!" she screamed in panic.

The Sith remained silent.

Running frantically over to him, tears streaming down her face, she struggled to roll him over onto his back. Placing her hands on his chest plate, despite the sparks flying from the control panel, she tried to feel if he was breathing. She felt his chest rise and fall shallowly.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" she cried gripping his shoulder armour and shaking his body.

"Angel..." he crackled through the vocoder. "Please...help me... take my...mask off."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gently removed the black helmet and mask. When she finally freed his face, she lifted his head to rest on her lap staring at him as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Oh Ani, what happened to you?" she choked mid sob, running her hand lovingly through his long blonde hair.

"Palpatine, he...sensed something...in the force," he mumbled, his face contorting as another surge ripped through him, causing his body to shake violently.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" she asked confused trying to hold him steady as he shook.

"Force...lightning," he replied trying to push himself up, looking to the door.

Obi wan came running into Vader's chamber, panting as he stopped and braced himself with his hands on his knees.

"What happened Anakin? I felt your pain from my bedroom," he choked as he rushed over to help the Sith sit up.

Vader screamed as his face screwed up and his body shook. Another shockwave tore its way through him, this one more aggressive than the last as his chest panel sparked out.

Padmè glanced at Obi wan with despair in her eyes.

"He said Palpatine did this to him with some sort of lightning," she whispered keeping her arm around her husband's back to support him. "Ani, how often does he do this to you?"

"He d...does this when...ever I have dis...pleased him," the Sith stammered, trying to breathe through the pain, his amber eyes glowing in the dark chamber.

"We need to get him to a bed, Padmè, he received quite a thorough blast judging by the tremors," Obi wan said, putting his arm around the dark lord helping him stumble to his feet.

Vader swayed once he was upright falling into his former mentor's arms as his knees threatened to fail.

Obi wan stared into his old padawan's yellow eyes watching intently as the flames began to die out. Supporting his body he lifted his arm up onto his shoulder so he could balance them better.

"Anakin, do you think you can walk?" the Jedi asked in concern.

"I...think...so," he replied watching as his wife slipped under his other arm draping it around her neck.

"We can take him to my bed, that way I can keep an eye on him in case he gets any worse," Padmè stated staring despairingly at her husband's face, feeling him drop his weight onto her shoulders.

"That's not...ne...necessary Padmè," Vader stuttered as another shockwave assaulted him, causing him to clamp his eyes shut and stumble forward, his knees trembling.

"Ani I would feel better if you stayed with me tonight. I'm worried about you," Padmè whispered looking down the corridor, supporting her husband as they slowly left his chamber.

"I don't want to make you...uncomfortable," the dark lord groaned trying to stay upright. This was the longest the tremors had ever lasted and the thought bothered him.

"You are my husband Anakin, you won't make me uncomfortable. Just a little further."

The trio entered Padmè's suite, leading the dark lord slowly to her bedroom. Sitting him down on the bed, Obi wan and Padmè began the arduous task of removing his suit.

Vader allowed them to remove his shoulder armour and cape, but when they got to his black under suit he shuddered.

"Stop," he growled staring blankly at the fresher.

"Anakin, let us get you out of the suit," Obi wan grumbled trying to pull it off him, keeping his eyes glued to the dark lord the entire time.

"It's not a pretty sight, after his a...argh," the Sith growled, his eyes lulled into the back of his head as he fell back onto the bed his muscles convulsing again.

"Just get it over with," he snarled through clenched teeth, keeping his eyes firmly clamped shut. His fists were clenching and unclenching by his sides as he tried to master the pain.

They gradually freed Vader from his suit, leaving him bare chested in his black skin tight shorts. Obi wan left the room to get some bacta patches as Padmè pulled out some of Anakin's old sleep pants from her closet. Walking over to him and gradually lifting his body up into a sitting position, she gasped when she noticed the burn marks littering his back and chest.

"I told you it isn't pretty Padmè. Don't worry they usually fade after a few hours," he stated, wincing as he shifted his weight, watching his wife as her hands moved to his skin, her big brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Usually? How often does he do this to you?" she asked inspecting the scorch marks tenderly, feeling the heat radiating from his body under her fingers. She glanced at his face as she felt him staring at her, his hazy blue eyes tinged with tiny flecks of yellow.

The Sith let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes again and running his hand roughly through his blonde curls. "Don't worry about it Padmè, I'm used to it," he said quietly trying to ease her worry.

"Used to it? It happens often enough for you to get used to it?" Padmè asked, her voice breaking.

Vader looked to his wife, tears glittering her cheeks. As much as it pleased him to know that she still cared, his heart ached to see her so upset. He leaned towards her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't do that," he whispered softly, her sparkling hazel eyes devouring his soul.

"I can't help it," she cried dropping her face into her hands as she sobbed, "the thought of him torturing you like this for the last five years."

"It's no more than I deserve, Padmè," he sighed dropping his hand to his lap. "I have killed and tortured so many people. Some had earned it, others were simply victims of, well circumstance, you could say."

"Do you regret hurting all of those people?" she asked lifting her head up to stare at him questioningly.

"For the most part, no. There is only one instance that I truly regret, Padmè, and I would give my life to go back and change it," he said reflectively, staring deep into her eyes.

"It scares me to hear you talk like that Anakin, do you not feel any remorse for the others?"

Vader turned slightly to face his wife placing both hands gently upon her shoulders staring intensely into her eyes.

"Angel, I knew nothing but darkness, after I killed you and our baby. I hated everyone and everything, most of all _myself_."

"Well you seem to be on the mend, Anakin," Obi wan offered as he entered the room.

Husband and wife both fell silent, staring into each other's eyes. Obi wan suddenly got the impression he had interrupted something massive.

"Perhaps I should leave you two alone for a while, we could all do with some sleep," he said quietly offering the bacta patches out to the former senator.

"Thankyou Obi wan," Padmè replied taking them into her hands, "I will comm you if anything else happens."

"Rest Anakin," the Jedi said gently patting Vader on the shoulder, "I will see you in a few hours."

"Thank you, Obi wan. For everything," the Sith replied, tears glistening from his blue eyes.

The couple watched as Obi wan left the room. Padme took her husband's hand, "come on let's get you to bed, it's been a very long and eventful day for the both of us," she stated her voice leaving no room for argument.

Vader resisted, "Padmè, are you certain you want me in here? I can return to my chamber," he said quietly staring at her.

"Anakin, just come to bed, it's been five years since we shared one, and not a single night has passed when I didn't miss your presence."

"If you're...sure," he said unconvincingly.

She pulled him up and led him to the head of the bed, helping him get in.

"I still love you Ani, even after everything that has happened," she whispered pulling the pillow under his head.

"I never stopped loving you, Angel," he yawned as his exhaustion finally began to overcome him.

Padmè took off her robe and laid it over the back of the chair and climbed into bed. Once she was snuggled down Vader rolled over and draped his arm around her waist, pressing a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Sleep well my love," he whispered into her ear, enjoying the feeling of having her body pressed against his again.

"Goodnight Ani."


	18. Chapter 18: The Twin Suns

_Hundreds of heavy footfalls echoed off the duracrete staircase as they approached the looming temple, its glistening pyre stretching up into the night sky as far as the eye could see. The gentle wind whipped the heavy black robe against the fallen Jedi's face as he and the 501_ _st_ _began to ascend the landing towards the ominous temple doors._

 _His lightsaber clanged heavily against his tunic with each determined step as he marched in sync with his battalion. The moment the massive doors swept open the fight begun. Blaster fire rained down from behind him as he led his loyal troopers through the temple hall, crushing all who dared to approach._

 _His fury swelled in his breast as he unleashed his pain on the Jedi that descended upon him, cutting them down ruthlessly with his blue blade, watching as the bodies one by one collapsed to the floor. Vader ran through the temple, his black cloak floating behind him, slaughtering all who crossed his path._

 _Reaching the meditation chamber he sensed a familiar presence inside and hesitated momentarily before entering, trying to remember the purpose of this massacre. Drawing the force into him he withdrew his lightsaber and willed the doors open, staring at the Jedi master deep in concentration in the center of the heavily shadowed room._

" _What is it Skywalker?" she asked flatly not turning to look at him, seemingly irritated by his interruption._

 _Vader's chest heaved as he stared at the Togruta master seated before him. Lifting his blade he prepared for the kill before hesitating once more. The force screamed at him in warning, demanding he stay his weapon. He drew in a deep breath, trying to master the confusion burning inside and growled, "Leave Master Ti, while you still can."_

 _The Togruta snapped her head around as her ebony eyes stared in shock at the fallen knight standing menacingly before her. His face, covered in shadow from his hood, was contorted with rage as tears trickled down from his ice cold eyes._

" _Why Anakin? Why are you doing this?" she asked all too calmly for someone moments from death._

" _JUST DO IT!" he screamed before bolting from the room._

 _He couldn't kill her, she had been one of his most trusted mentors, supporting him when others had cast him aside. Cursing himself for his moment of weakness Vader charged through the temple to the council chambers pushing the doors open and pausing in the doorway._

 _One of the younglings crawled out from behind the seats followed by his fellow students._

 _This deluded young boy not more than five years old with sand coloured hair cut in the same padawan cut he remembered all too well. His familiar image assaulted the newly anointed Sith, dredging up memories from his painful past._

" _Master Skywalker, there's too many of them what are we going to do?" he asked eagerly holding his miniature saber in his tiny hand, his sparkling blue eyes glistening with fear._

" _That boy is dead, he was weak. He couldn't save his mother and he certainly can't save Padmè," a sinister voice inside his head sneered viciously._

 _The padawan's words fall on deaf ears as the Jedi ignites his lightsaber and moves in for the kill…_

"NOO…!" the dark lord screamed lurching up from the bed.

The room was pitch black as vivid streaks of blue and white light whizzed past the small window of Padme's bed chamber.

Vader moved his legs over the side of the bed and grasped his head in his hands hyperventilating. Droplets of sweat slowly slid down over his cheeks. His sculpted chest rose and fell erratically as a dim light was turned on behind him making the wet sheen on his muscles glisten.

"What's wrong Ani," Padmè whispered rolling over to face his back.

"Nothing Padmè, go back to sleep," he groaned trying to purge the sinister imagery from his mind.

She moved to sit up, placing her hand tenderly upon his tense shoulder, feeling his skin shudder from the contact. Her chestnut braid fell over her collar bone, leaving her neck completely exposed.

Shuffling closer to him on the bed she brought her other hand up to cup her husband's chiselled jaw, damp from sweat, and slowly turned his face towards her.

"Talk to me Anakin please, don't shut me out, not again," she asked the desperation in her tone catching his attention.

His azure blue eyes glistened in the soft lighting as he stared at her, trying to formulate the words to describe how he was feeling.

But they escaped him.

He dropped his gaze to her neck lifting his warm hand up to gently caress the damaged skin, tilting his head to the side as he furrowed his brow in disgust.

Padmè flinched from the contact even though his caress was gentle. Obi wan's words flooded back into her mind. Some how watching the way her husband reacted to the bite mark, she now knew that the Jedi was right after all.

He _had_ marked his territory staking his claim on her for all to see.

"Does it hurt?" Vader whispered, staring intently at her neck as he tenderly traced the teeth marks, now obvious from the way the bruising contrasted with her delicate ivory skin.

Padmè began to run her fingers through his golden waves, tucking the locks gently behind his ear as she watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"Only when touched," she whispered softly, trying not to upset him any further. She watched as he lifted his head and stared deep into her eyes, pushing himself ever so slightly into the palm of her hand as she cradled him. His skin glistened in the subtle glow and his blue eyes sparkled as he stared at her apologetically.

"I never meant to hurt you Padmè," he murmured as he slowly reached his hand up to push a stray curl behind her ear.

"I know Anakin," she replied holding his gaze.

He turned his head away and stared at the floor in shame. Pushing the heavy black covers from his lap he rose to his feet and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, releasing a deep sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Anakin," Padmè started, as she pushed the blankets away and moved from the bed to stand beside him. He still hadn't explained what was wrong and she wasn't about to let him get away without telling her.

He turned his head slowly to face her, his face full of sorrow, "yes Padmè," he groaned mournfully.

"You still haven't told me what is bothering you," she pushed hoping he would give in, gently holding his arm so he couldn't walk away.

"Was it another nightmare?" she asked.

He dropped his face down to stare back at the floor not wanting to look into her innocent eyes.

"No, something much worse," he growled his features hardening as he recalled the vision.

She moved in front of him, lifting his face up to look at her, staring as his crystal eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"What is it?" she breathed.

He took in a deep breath and gathered himself, trying to reign in his anger.

"Memories, Padmè," he whispered as he closed his eyes once again.

"Bad ones?" she asked, placing her hands onto his tensed arms, noticing how he didn't shudder this time.

His face screwed up as he lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Of _that_ night in the temple," he growled lowly as the crease in his brow deepened.

Padmè's face went white in horror, she really didn't want to hear about... _that_. She had lived happily in denial refusing to believe that _her_ Ani was actually capable of committing such horrific acts.

"Oh...do you...dream about that often?" she asked hesitantly.

The dark lord turned away from his wife in confusion, not comprehending why the dream would decide to invade his mind again after five years of silence.

"No. It's strange Padmè, I haven't had that particular dream since...the night after Mustafar," he replied lost in thought, staring blankly at the durasteel wall in front of him.

She watched him curiously. He actually appeared to be displaying signs of remorse. Something she hadn't seen in him since the day he found his mother back on Tatooine.

"Do you think it means anything?" she asked.

"No, it's in the past," he snapped as he spun around and strode into the fresher, completely overwhelmed by guilt.

The Sith splashed his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't deny the emotions that raged through him. Something was happening, changing _deep_ inside him, he could feel it.

To this day he couldn't understand why he had felt the need to spare Shaak Ti. She was as much to blame as the rest of the Jedi, constantly talking about his so called destiny and how he would supposedly bring balance to the force.

The Sith snorted.

"I _did_ bring balance, just not in the way _you_ all expected _,_ "he sneered.

Vader was startled from his thoughts as Luke and Leia bounded happily into the room, jumping on the bed giggling.

He heard his wife's melodic voice talking to them, after all these years the sound of it was still soothing.

"Calm down you two," she sang, "would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please!" they chorused, the bed creaking as they jumped relentlessly.

The dark lord's heart skipped a beat when he heard their precious voices ring out. He grasped the fresher cabinet as he battled to steady himself, the sheer weight of the love he felt for them threatening to knock him from his feet.

Walking slowly from the fresher he leant his body weight onto the door frame and stared at his family on the bed, entranced by their existence.

Finally he felt like he had something to live for.

For five years he had clung desperately to his master despite his cruelty, simply because the former chancellor was all he had left.

The only piece of his previous life that still existed.

Sometimes, when they would talk, he could still hear that same comforting voice from before he turned, cradling the broken man he had become.

But _now_ things were different.

He hadn't killed his family.

They were here...right in front of him, safe on his flagship.

And that was exactly where they were going to stay.

"Good morning," he said making his presence known. The peaceful tone of his voice shocking even himself.

Padmè's eyes shot up to stare at her husband leaning in the doorway. A lump rose in her throat as her heart began to race.

He was smiling.

The lights twinkled in his crystal blue eyes and his face was relaxed and serene. He was the spitting image of her Ani with no underlying aggression or angst. Seemingly at peace. The smile echoed in his eyes as he gazed at them, even his posture had softened. The tenseness she had witnessed mere moments ago was now gone.

Even the twins seemed to have sensed the change as they leapt down from the bed racing towards him with their arms outstretched.

"Daddy!" they cried as they bee lined for him.

The Sith dropped down onto his knees with his arms also outstretched ready to receive their embrace.

They energetically tackled him down, knocking the dark lord back to land on the floor. His heartfelt laugh resounded through the suite as he pulled both Luke and Leia into his chest.

Padmè was overwhelmed, there was that laugh...the same one she remembered from their time at the meadow on Naboo.

Her Ani was back.

A happy tear slipped down her cheek as she watched the father and his children wrestle around on the floor in glee. Their laughter echoing off the solid grey durasteel panelling, defying the oppressive nature of their immediate surroundings.

She snuck out carefully from the bedroom, hoping to escape unnoticed. Whatever had happened to him in the fresher she didn't want to disturb, hoping that leaving him to bond alone with his children would help cement the change.

Walking in to the kitchen she started up the replicator and turned on the jug to prepare breakfast. As both appliances warmed up she retrieved her personal comm unit from her velvet robe and contacted the Jedi.

"Good morning Padmè," Obi wan answered with a yawn, "how did your night go?"

Padmè glanced briefly at the passage to her bedroom nervously and then back to the tiny image of her old friend on the comm.

"Last night was uneventful, however this morning is a different matter entirely," she whispered not wanting to draw attention.

"Whatever do you mean Padmè? Do you need me to come over? Is everything all right?" he asked the rising panic evident in his voice.

She took a deep breath, "No Obi wan, please I beg you...stay where you are. Something has happened this morning and Anakin is back. I don't know how long it will last or what caused it to happen, but I do know that you coming here could threaten it. Please...stay there," she pleaded quietly in desperation hoping he would listen.

Obi wan sighed, "Curious, I thought I had sensed something. Ok Padmè I will remain in my suite, just promise me the moment anything does happen, you will call me immediately," the Jedi replied.

"I promise, I'll see you a bit later Obi wan," she finished, ending the call and quickly stuffing the comm back into her robe.

Vader struggled to free himself from his children's grasp as he looked up at the bed curiously.

 _Where did you go?_ He asked his wife through the force.

Padmè's eyes lit up at the sound of her husband's voice in her head. Their bond was back to its original intensity and the sensation left her feeling slightly light headed.

"I'm in the kitchen Ani, are you hungry?" she called out to him wanting to confirm the fact that she had indeed heard him.

 _Always Angel,_ he replied as he moved to stand.

Another tear slid down her cheek as she began to pour the hot caff into their mugs.

The way he said her pet name sounded sincere this time. It didn't have that annoying possessive undertone it carried last night.

She sniffled.

 _Please...please let this change last...I couldn't bare it if I lost him again,_ she thought desperately as she turned to remove the first batch of pancakes from the replicator.

The dark lord shuffled his way into the dining room with one twin wrapped around each leg.

"Angel, I found these two nexu cubs hiding in your room, any idea who they might belong to?" he chuckled struggling to reach for the table.

Luke and Leia giggled hysterically as they held on to their father's legs mercilessly.

Padmè's heart threatened to explode at the long forgotten sound of his carefree voice. She stepped out of the kitchen to see what all the fuss was about.

She gasped in shock.

"Oh my," she breathed as the brightest smile lit up her face.

She couldn't make herself look away, gaping at her husband. His sandy blonde hair was framing his face, as his blue eyes shimmered in the fluorescent light. His still bare chest was calling out to her hands and she found herself desperate to feel the defined muscles beneath her fingers. The soft black sleep pants hung loosely on his hips emphasising the deep V shape that formed just beneath his torso that she loved so much.

And hanging one on each leg, the weight threatening to drag his pants down from his hips, were their beautiful children giggling hysterically.

"Padmè, have you seen a nexu wandering around? I don't remember us ever getting one," he asked humorously, bending down to try and pry his legs from their tiny arms.

The woman stood by the kitchen speechless, staring adoringly at her godly husband.

Vader lifted his head up as he continued to tug on his twins. His expression morphed into one of concern. His wife hadn't said a word, and he was starting to worry.

"Angel...is everything alright?" he whispered.

The distress in his voice shook her from her stupor as she slowly came back to her senses. The beaming smile still present on her face.

"Yes Ani, everything is...perfect," she choked as a tear ran down her face, completely overwhelmed by the whole morning.

She watched as his expression softened returning back to his mission of carefully extracting his legs from the vice tight grip of his twins.

"Luke, Leia please get off your father and sit at the table. Breakfast is ready," she stated firmly, planting her hands onto her hips.

The two children stared up at their mother mischievously and then back to their father.

"You heard your mum, now come on its time to eat," he chuckled as he tried to shake them off.

Luke and Leia both got up from the floor and sat down at the table giggling.

Padmè brought in their breakfast on a silver tray, placing it down neatly on the centre of the table as the Sith took a seat next to an empty chair. She picked up the two mugs of caff and placed them down, one in front her husband and the other in front of the empty seat.

"Thank you Angel, it looks delicious," he said wistfully, watching her as she floated gracefully around the table into the chair beside him.

She stared back at him, her hazel eyes glittering. "Thank you Ani, now let's eat before it all goes cold," she replied reaching for the pancakes and syrup.

Vader sliced a piece of pancake and raised the fork up to his mouth when a loud beeping sounded from his pocket. With a deep sigh he put the fork back down on his plate and pulled the comm unit out of his pants, looking at it in disgust. He glanced over at his wife apologetically not missing the way her face fell as it went off.

"Please excuse me my love, I have to take this," he said politely leaning over to press a soft kiss on her forehead, before leaving for the bedroom.

Padmè strained to hear the conversation as her husband left the dining table, waiting in trepidation. She should've known better than to think this change would last and the tone of his voice confirmed her fears.

"What is Captain?" he growled in annoyance.

"Lord Vader, is that you?" Piett asked nervously.

 _Kriffing sith's hell I forgot about the mask. Too late now._

"Who else would it be Piett?" he retorted angrily.

"Right you are, my apologies milord," the Captain stammered.

"Get on with it Captain I am extremely busy," he snarled starting to pace.

"Yes, well we are preparing to drop out of lightspeed sir, and will be in orbit around Fondor momentarily. Would you like me to prepare your shuttle?"

"Yes Captain, I will meet you on the bridge shortly," he snapped shutting off his comm unit.

The Sith took a moment to settle down before going back out to his family. Taking two slow and steady breaths he buried his anger deep down inside and strode from the bedroom.

Padmè watched as he walked towards her, his body language not as fierce as it usually was but also not as relaxed as it had been moments ago.

"I have to go," he said quietly placing his hand tentatively on her shoulder.

"Please, don't leave Ani," she whispered as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"I must my love, but I won't be gone long," he replied softly, taking a step back as his wife stood from her chair.

Padmè threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet hers.

"Please come back Ani," she whispered in despair, staring deep into his blue eyes.

He let out a soft chuckle as he held her gaze, "where else would I go Padmè?" he asked teasingly.

"No...you come back, as you are now, please," she pleaded running her hand lovingly over his face.

"I will my love, I promise," he purred as he pressed his mouth against hers silencing her.

His kiss was just as she remembered, loving and passionate, and she was drowning in it. She held him tight as she felt him begin to pull away.

 _Angel, I have to go._

She released his head and stared up into his shimmering eyes, absorbing every last detail.

He pulled his hand gently from hers and strode for the exit pausing just before the door to turn back.

"I won't be gone long," he said before opening the blast door and leaving the suite.

The door whooshed closed and Padmè's heart sank.

He was gone, and most likely wouldn't come back the same. Staggering back over to the table she sat down to finish her breakfast.

"What's wrong mummy?" Leia asked staring up at her mother curiously.

"Mummy is sad Leia, she knows daddy won't be the same when he comes back," Luke answered for his mother glaring at his twin.

"Don't say that Luke," Padmè cried standing up from her seat to clear the table.

"Why mummy? You love him anyway, what difference does it make?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Yes Luke I do love him anyway. But it is just nice to have him be happy the way he was this morning that's all. Now if you two have had enough to eat I want you to get dressed, Uncle Obi wan will be here soon and so will Aunty Dormè," she replied taking the empty plates into the kitchen.

"Yay," they chorused as they jumped from their seats and ran into their bedroom.

Padmè dropped the plates into the sink and pulled out her comm unit.

"Padmè what's wrong? Is everything alright? He hasn't hurt you has he?" Obi wan asked in concern.

"No, Obi wan he hasn't, but do you mind if you and Dormè come over?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not at all Padmè, I'll go get her and we'll come straight over," the Jedi replied.

"Thank you," she responded.

Placing the comm unit back into her robe she left the kitchen and headed to her bedroom to get dressed. The last thing she needed was having Obi wan in her suite while she was still in her nightgown when Anakin returned.

Darth Vader strode up to the bridge command centre, his cape billowing behind him as his boots echoed off the durasteel floor.

"Is my shuttle ready?" he rumbled menacingly through his mask.

"And waiting milord," Piett replied standing proudly in his Supreme Commander's presence.

"Good," he barked as he spun on his heel, leaving the bridge.

Black One's polished wing foils gracefully ascended as it prepared to land on the floating dock. Tens of star destroyers were birthed around the orbital driveyard all in varying levels of completion.

The black ramp descended as a large durasteel tunnel clanked it's way across the expanse to the side of the shuttle, enclosing around the craft before pressurising with a deafening his.

The driveyard Administrator marched up to Black One proudly with two of his most prestigious engineers behind him. They watched nervously as the dark lord stepped down the ramp, his respirator echoing throughout the tunnel.

The sith strode up to the men, flanked by Commander Rex and five of his best troopers. Hooking his massive gloved hands into his utility belt he stared at the Administrator with contempt.

"Lord Vader, it is an honour to welcome you to our facility, sir," he acknowledged with a bow of his head.

The man was dressed in a royal blue suit, impeccably tailored to fit his rather large build. It gathered around his inflated waist before dropping neatly over his hips. His hair was black and slicked over and his beard was meticulously groomed, kept reasonably short. His brown eyes were overshadowed by his oversized brow. A trait that the dark lord despised.

His whole demeanour reeked of treason.

"I am here to inspect my new super star destroyer, not indulge you in your meaningless attempts at flattery," Vader snarled glaring at the snivelling weasel from behind his mask.

The Administrator gulped, "Yes quite right my Lord, if you will follow me," he replied sheepishly turning to walk down the tunnel.

Vader surveyed the driveyard as they made their way to his ship's birth. At least twenty of the destroyers were for his fleet, most of them being the standard Victory class, until his eyes caught sight of the new dreadnaught hovering at its post. His eyes grew wide behind the mask and he desperately wanted to rip it from his face so he could see its beauty without the red tint of his lenses.

"Right this way my Lord," the Administrator stated, moving to the side as he gestured towards the entrance of another tunnel.

This one had durasteel mesh flooring which clanged under his feet. The roof and walls consisted of seamless glass panelling giving a full view of the driveyard. His eyes locked onto his ship as they neared closer. She was simply breathtaking. Long and sleek, with thirteen thrusters all glowing ominously.

"When will it be complete Administrator?" Vader rumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

The man in blue puffed his chest with pride.

"She will be ready well ahead of schedule my Lord, providing there are no set backs. I would expect at this rate you could commission her as early as the end of next week," he chuffed, pleased with his achievement.

"Good," he snarled as he took one last look at his new flagship before whirling to leave the tunnel.

The Administrator ran up behind him panting profusely.

"My Lord, what about payment? We haven't discussed the finer particulars of our contract," he coughed as the dark lord came to a grinding halt.

The Sith spun to face him looming over his obese body menacingly.

"You wish to renegotiate our arrangement?" he snarled as his fists clenched tight by his sides.

The snivelling man shifted uncomfortably in his place staring up at the intimidating figure, listening as his respirator hissed in and out rhythmically.

"Well...yes Lord Vader. As you can see your ship will be ready well ahead of schedule and I feel it would be only right that I received...appropriate compensation for such an achievement," he replied trying to railroad the dark lord.

The already cool climate in the tunnel chilled as the darkness swept in.

Vader took one look at the two engineers who stood behind the insufferable Administrator and understood who was actually responsible for the achievement. He raised his hand pinching his fingers together and lifted the man from the floor in force choke.

"Administrator, with a man of your particular abilities I would have thought you would have known better than to try and scam me," he snarled watching as the chubby man struggled in his grasp.

"Please...milord," the man in blue choked as his face began to match the hue of his suit.

"It would seem your usefulness has reached its end Administrator," Vader growled as he tightened his grip, hearing his neck snap and staring as his furiously kicking legs fell limp.

The body crashed to the floor and the Sith stared at the two engineers who were trembling before him.

"Now if there are no more _requests_ ," he snarled waiting for a response from the other two men.

"No my Lord," they both replied desperate to flee.

"Good," he snapped jabbing his finger at them, "I expect my ship to be ready by the end of next week...do not fail me again."

He turned and charged from the tunnel with a flourish of his cape as his troopers fell into step behind him, leaving the two engineers quivering with fear by the now lifeless corpse of their administrator.


	19. Chapter 19: The Victory in Defeat

Padmè walked carefully from the kitchen carrying the tea pot and cups out to the dining table, where Dormè and Obi wan were seated. Her long white gown flowed elegantly around her feet and her dark brown curls hung loosely over her slender shoulders.

Resting the silver tray down onto the table, she started pouring their hot tea absentmindedly.

The Jedi cleared his throat as he watched his former padawan's wife go through the motions.

"How are you feeling Padmè?" he asked taking the cup from Padmè's hand as she offered it to him.

She sighed, "as well as can be expected Obi wan," she replied quietly, glancing over at her children watching cartoons on the holoscreen before meeting his gaze.

Dormè remained silent watching her mistress intently. She hadn't been present for the recent events featuring the dark lord but now she couldn't hide her curiosity.

Padmè sat down at the table, next to the empty seat her husband had previously occupied at breakfast. She twisted the cup around on the table deep in thought.

"So tell me Padmè, what happened this morning? How did he go?" Obi wan asked curiously, taking a sip from his tea.

The lady met his curious gaze with a confused expression on her face. She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the conversation.

"He had another nightmare last night Obi wan," she replied quietly staring into his troubled grey eyes.

The Jedi placed his cup on the table and clasped his hands together in front of him, his brow cocked in curiosity.

"What was it about? Did he tell you?" he asked.

Glancing over her shoulder to the twins on the sofa, she turned back to face him, lifting her tea to her mouth.

"It was about the night at the Jedi temple," she whispered reflectively her voice breaking.

Obi wan could see the pain hidden beneath her eyes and shifted slightly in his seat.

"What was his reaction?" he asked as he furrowed his brow, leaning forward.

Padmè stared at the Jedi, placing her cup down firmly onto the table.

"He woke up screaming Obi wan," she replied solemnly turning her head to gaze at the passage to her bedroom.

The Jedi stroked his beard contemplatively, "curious," he muttered staring blankly ahead.

The former senator looked up at him expectantly, "do you think it could mean something?" she asked.

Obi wan sighed meeting her gaze, "I'm not sure Padmè," he replied quietly still stroking his beard, "I felt a shift in his force signature last night, after his meeting with the emperor."

"And," she asked leaning closer to him.

The Jedi dropped his hand and took another sip of his tea before staring at her, his face echoing his concern.

"I don't want to get your hopes up Padmè. He is still very much a Sith," he stated firmly.

"But you said you felt a shift, what do you mean?"

Both women stared at the Jedi expectantly. He sighed as he ran his hand roughly through his short auburn hair.

"It felt as if the darkness was receding, and if that is the case, this dream could possibly be an indicator of things to come," he replied distantly.

"How so?" she asked.

Obi wan folded his arms on the table, "these dreams Padmè could be a way for him to deal with some of the atrocities he has committed," he replied.

Padmè looked down at her cup deep in thought.

"Do you think he will ever truly abandon the dark side Obi wan?" she whispered quietly staring at her cup on the table.

The Jedi didn't know what to say. He knew the truth wouldn't be what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't lie to her either. He stared down at the table despondently.

"I...really don't think so Padmè. Too much has happened," he replied under his breath, "I think the best we can hope for is some sort of balance between the two."

Dormè choked on her tea as she stared at the Jedi beside her.

"Him?" she snapped glaring at him, "Darth kriffing Vader and balance don't belong in the same sentence Obi wan."

"Dormè!" he scolded snapping his head around to stare at her in disbelief, "this is Padmè's husband you're talking about, would it hurt you to show even the slightest bit of compassion?"

Tears welled in Padmè's eyes at her handmaiden's outburst and it took all of her strength not to jump up and run to her room in tears.

The handmaiden glared at the Jedi as she pushed her seat out from the table and shot to her feet. "The man is a psychopath, Obi wan!" she yelled pushing her seat back under the table, "he has slaughtered hundreds of beings in cold blood! No amount of atonement can make up for that! He's a monster and a murderer, and I for one will not sit here listening to you two trying to make him out to be the victim in all of this!"

Padmè's misery quickly transformed into anger as she too shot up from her chair.

"Get out now!" she yelled stabbing her finger wildly at the door.

Dormè stared at her mistress in confusion, tripping over her tongue as she tried to speak in her own defence.

"Padmè, please. You are blindly in love with someone who no longer exists! Can't you see? Anakin Skywalker is gone, he's never coming back and nothing you can do will ever change that!"

Angry tears poured from the former Senator's face as she glared at her handmaiden. "You know nothing Dormè!" she snapped, "I know my husband better than anyone with the exception of Obi wan and I will not have you attacking him when he isn't here to defend himself!"

The handmaiden stormed over to her mistress and stared into her angry glistening eyes brimming with tears.

"Padmè, I know what he did to you and how he hurt you. As far as for him defending himself, he wouldn't bother! He would just choke me to death for daring to speak up," Dormè cried crossing her arms tight over her chest.

"Don't talk about my daddy that way Aunty Dormè! He loves mummy just like he loves me, Leia and Obi wan!" Luke yelled as he ran to stand beside his mother, tightening his tiny fists by his sides with tears raining down his cheeks.

The dark lord's wife scooped her angry child up into her arms and held him on her hip.

Dormè saw red as she heard the precious toddler defending his father so vehemently.

"He's even brainwashed your children Padmè! Open your eyes!" she screamed throwing her hands into the air before storming from the suite. The door whooshing closed as she left.

The Jedi was floored by Luke's outburst as he processed what the young boy had just said. _Anakin loves me?_

Padmè cradled her son into her chest trying to remain strong, as Obi wan walked over and comforted her.

His stormy eyes sparkled as he held the crying woman clutching her child in his arms. Lifting her tear sodden face to look at him he sighed.

"Why don't we take the twins out of the suite for a bit?" he offered staring into her eyes. "There's bound to be some sort of training room on this floor, maybe it would do them some good to practice their lightsaber skills for a while," he suggested.

Luke stared up at his mother excitedly, his father's eyes glistening up at her hoping she would say yes. "Please mummy," he pleaded tightening his grip around her.

Padmè glanced down at her son seeing his beautiful blue eyes staring up at her, so full of wonder and excitement. The same way Anakin used to stare at her when they first met. Her heart melted.

"Okay Luke, we can go have a look and see if there is some place suitable," she replied, gently placing him down on the floor.

"Yippee!" the sandy haired boy cried running to his twin sister who was still transfixed by the holoscreen. "Leia come on uncle Obi is taking us out to practice with our lightsabers," he yelled excitedly as he threw one of the red cushions at her head.

Leia ducked sensing her brother's devious intentions. "Yay! We haven't done that in ages," she exclaimed jumping up from the sofa before running after her twin brother into their room.

* * *

The dark lord sat quietly in his shuttle listening to the hypnotic hissing of his respirator, as he contemplated his latest execution. He didn't regret the decision to snuff out that snivelling weasel's pathetic life, but still something niggled at him, buried in his subconscious. Criticising him for his callousness.

Deep down he knew Padmè would not approve of his actions no matter how justified. She worshipped life, driven to preserve it at all costs.

He sighed, coming out distorted through the mask, as he closed his eyes.

 _You are beginning to become more aware of your actions Anakin._

 _I am well aware of my actions Qui gon. I always have been._

 _Yes but now you're questioning them._

 _This is who I am Qui gon, she has to come to terms with it._

 _What if she can't Anakin? What will you do then?_

Vader growled clenching his hands tight in his lap in frustration.

 _She has no choice but to accept it._

 _Would you risk losing your family again over this?_

 _They aren't going anywhere, I won't allow it._

 _I'm sure Padmè will respond well to that._

 _Get out of here Qui gon I'm not in the mood._

 _Very well Anakin, think about what I told you._

The Sith sat uncomfortably in the passenger lounge of his shuttle, brooding over the late Jedi's last comment, as they glided into the Devastator's hangar bay.

He couldn't face his wife in his current state, she would be heart broken. Deciding to try and fight out his pent up aggression, he left the shuttle and headed for his training room, ignoring everyone around him.

* * *

The fluorescent lights were blinding in her husband's training room. Grey durasteel walls surrounded the massive area which was large enough to be considered a ballroom, though Padmè doubted it would ever be used for such trivial occasions. The flooring was more of the same highly polished black panelling as the rest of the star destroyer with the odd stack of supply crates strategically placed around it, which she guessed acted as some type of simulated cover to practice a battle.

Luke and Leia listened eagerly to Obi wan's guidance as they hastily danced around parrying the laser bolts from the training remote as it buzzed around the room.

"Stretch out with your feelings younglings, you should be able to feel the remote in your minds," the Jedi said encouragingly as he watched them flurry.

Luke spun to deflect an incoming bolt with grace, his blue saber humming as he wielded it.

Leia ducked down to avoid another beam as she groaned in frustration. "This remote thing is stupid, why can't you teach us how to fight each other? That would be more interesting," she moaned as she repelled the next blast.

Obi wan crossed his arms over his chest as he watched them dispensing the training remote's attacks with ease.

"Because you two are not ready for combat training yet. Not until you can master the art of defence," he chided.

The dark lord sensed his family in the training room as he approached the blast door. He opened it and stood in the entry watching his children ducking and weaving skilfully against the remote. His heart filled with paternal pride as he stood and stared, mesmerized by their skill level.

"Obi wan has trained you well young ones," he rumbled as he deactivated the training remote with a wave of his gloved hand.

His family and the Jedi all turned to face him with shock etched upon their faces.

"Daddy!" the twins sang as they ran over to greet him with their arms once again outstretched.

Vader took his children into his arms as he knelt down on one knee to reach their level. "Would you two like to see what a real lightsaber battle is like?" he asked, with an arm around each child.

Obi wan coughed anxiously, he really didn't feel like performing a re-enactment of Mustafar or Alderaan for that matter. "Anakin, I..." the Jedi started.

The dark lord tilted his mask up to stare at his former master enjoying his apparent anxiety with regards to fighting him. His long black cape was draped over the floor around him as his chest panel blinked continuously.

"Come on old man, unless of course you are worried about me beating you again," he rumbled, the low timbre of his voice echoing in the room.

"You still believe you can beat me Anakin," Obi wan quipped, his dark brown jedi robe hanging heavily over his cream coloured tunic.

"Prove me wrong Obi wan," Vader chuckled darkly laying down the challenge as he rose to his feet with his hand on his blade's hilt, his black glove glistening in the fluorescent light.

"Very well, Anakin," the Jedi agreed grabbing his blue saber from his belt.

The Sith and the Jedi marched into the center of the training room squaring off against each other, as Padmè and the twins sat off to the side.

Padmè was nervous, worried that the duel could get out of hand possibly ending up with one them in a serious amount of pain.

Obi wan closed his eyes and tried to focus, drawing the force into him in preparation.

Vader drew on the dark side, channelling his pain and anger, using it to feed his connection to the force as he began to circle the Jedi.

The temperature in the room plummeted as he prepared to fight. He needed this, desperate for a way to release his anger. Pulling the saber from his utility belt and widening his stance, the dark lord flicked the switch on his blade casting an ominous red glow over the walls.

His heavy boots thudded on the floor as he set his feet into position, slightly apart. He held his blood red saber with both hands in front of him, his body slightly turned. The hissing of his respirator echoing in the silence emphasizing the rising tension in the room.

The Jedi held his thrumming blue blade off to the side in one hand with the other outstretched in front of him. His head was cocked to the side causing the fringe of his auburn hair to drop into his face as his expression hardened.

The dark side clouded his judgement as he tried to sense the dark lord's first move. Furrowing his brow over his stormy eyes Obi wan stared at the unforgiving mask as he waited for the Sith to act first.

Vader took a menacing stride forward and swiftly lunged his blade at the Jedi sweeping it down across his body. Sparks danced in the air as the two blades met, the impact causing a deafening roar to fill the room.

Obi wan stepped back from the forceful strike and twirled his saber to the left moving to parry the next thrust.

He could feel his former padawan holding back, almost as if he were testing his strength, assessing for any signs of weakness. His combat style had changed from the furious slashes he would perform as a Jedi. Now his moves were calculated and controlled, using each strike to its utmost potential.

The dark lord spun on his heel, his cape floating behind him, as his red blade sailed towards his former master at breakneck speed, catching the Jedi by surprise.

Obi wan dropped his blade behind his back to block the assault.

Using both gloved hands Vader slashed his blade down hard onto the Jedi's saber, the light blinding their audience. Pressing forward with relentless force the dark lord repeated his aggressive attack, not giving an inch as each swipe drove his opponent closer to the wall.

Obi wan continued to parry the continuous onslaught overpowered by the sheer force of the Sith's thrusts. The floor thudded and vibrated under the heavy weight of Vader's boots as he strode and his respirator hissed unevenly.

Padmè and the twins watched in awe as the duel continued. Luke was entranced by his father's prowess with the red blade, his shimmering blue eyes following each precise movement, absorbing every tiny detail. From the way he moved in his infamous suit to the sounds of his respirator changing under the exertion.

Obi wan sensed the force whispering at him in warning, as the intensity of the battle increased. The dark lord was becoming more and more aggressive with each attack, using both hands to drive his bloodied saber towards the Jedi with all his body weight. His cape flapping behind him as he spun and lunged with conviction.

The Jedi was all to aware of the Sith's state of mind. He was fully consumed by the darkness, fuelled by hate and anger, driven by complete and utter bloodlust. Each time the red saber flashed before his face he managed to block it with his own, ducking and weaving out of the dark lord's grasp.

Vader pressed forward lifting his saber high above his head then swiping it down furiously at the Jedi again and again and again.

Each time he parried and blocked the Sith lord, Obi wan's strength waned, eating away at his remaining stamina due to the overwhelming power of his former padawan's attack.

"You've grown weak old man," Vader growled as he held his former master's blade with his own casting a blinding white light as the sabers hissed.

The pressure of holding the dark lord's saber at bay was getting to him as the blades drew closer to the Jedi's neck. Sweat was beading down Obi wan's face, dripping into his eyes as his body threatened to give in.

The Sith sensed his opponent's growing fatigue and it urged him on. He took another determined step forwards backing the Jedi up against one of the supply crates, forcing all of his weight into the contest.

Before Obi wan could register what was happening Vader moved one of his hands from his saber, continuing to hold it steady and force pushed the Jedi backwards. Watching as he flew over the crate and slammed into the grey durasteel wall with a thud.

The Jedi blacked out momentarily from the impact and braced his hands against the floor trying not to collapse into a heap. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the menacing Sith Lord looming over him with his red lightsaber pressed near his throat humming violently.

Vader heard his respirator start to skip as his chest heaved from exhaustion. Sweat trickled down his face beneath the mask making his lenses start to fog up.

"Do you yield?" he rumbled breathlessly as his saber wavered by the Jedi's neck, flooding his face with its' blood red glow.

Obi wan lifted his hand up in submission willing his opponent to stay his weapon. His chest hurt, his head pounded and his body was spent. His grey eyes glistened in the red aura conveying his defeat and his facial expression slackened in fatigue.

"Yes Anakin...you win...this round," the Jedi coughed, slowly moving his legs around into a sitting position.

Vader hesitated, inside something was calling on him to end this. To rid his life of this insufferable nuisance lying pathetically beneath his blade.

Padmè watched her husband in horror, she didn't need to be force sensitive to recognise the thoughts racing through his mind at this very moment.

"Anakin?" she called out calmly slowly rising to her feet. She pushed her children behind her as she cautiously began to walk towards him, watching intently as his mask turned to face her.

She could feel his eyes on her, boring into her very soul. She knew with all of her heart that they would be glowing with rage at this particular point in time, she didn't need him to remove his mask to see it.

The dark lord turned back to stare at his former master and deactivated his saber with a deep strangled sigh. Slowly forcing himself to hook it back onto his utility belt. Bending down he offered the Jedi his hand to help him to his feet.

Obi wan accepted his offer and allowed the Sith to assist him, as he staggered up from the floor. "Thank you Anakin," he said staring up into his mask sceptically. He too had sensed the warring emotions emanating from the dark lord and it left him both relieved and concerned at the same time.

Relieved that Vader had chosen to spare his life when he could so easily have killed him.

Concerned that the idea of destroying him had been so difficult to dispel.

Looking up into the dark lord's mask as they started to walk towards his family, Obi wan cleared his throat.

"You know Anakin, for a moment there I actually thought you were going to kill me," he stated flatly his brow furrowed in concern.

Vader continued to look ahead as they fell into step together, his cape swaying with each stride.

"For a moment there Obi wan, so did I," he snarled refusing to meet his former master's stare as they neared his wife and children waiting patiently by the door.

Luke ran out from behind his mother and over to his father, staring up at him in awe. "Dad you were amazing!" he exclaimed as he took his massive gloved hand in his.

"Thank you Luke," Vader replied tilting his mask down to meet his son's gaze as they walked towards the door. He sensed the barrage of questions hovering in his child's mind as his wife and daughter followed behind them.

"Dad?" Luke asked staring back up at his father as they entered the corridor.

 _Here_ _they_ _come_ the dark lord mused.

"Yes my son," he replied slowing his stride to allow his child's tiny legs to keep up with him.

"Can we see the rest of your ship today? I have never seen a star destroyer before," he asked excitedly matching his father's stride.

The Sith thought hard before responding. He had managed to keep his family's presence on board the Devastator a well guarded secret so far. No one had dared question why he was constantly disappearing from sight but it was only a matter of time before one of his men said something.

Perhaps it was time to enlighten them.

"We'll see, maybe after lunch," he rumbled in response as they neared his family's suite.

Padmè moved forward to open the door as Leia bounded into the room, running straight to the sofa and turning on the holonet.

The Sith led his son into the room followed by the Jedi and released his hand.

"Thank you Dad, I can't wait!" Luke cried in excitement as he ran to his room to play with his toys.

Vader and Obi wan headed for the dining table. The Jedi took a seat as the dark lord watched his wife silently walk in to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a moment Obi wan," the Sith rumbled as he followed his wife. Something was bothering her and he intended to find out what it was.

Entering the kitchen he sauntered up behind her as she stared up at the wall with her back to him.

"Padmè, what's wrong?" he asked, annoyed at the way his voice sounded.

She sighed turning around. Her questioning eyes stared up at him, as if searching for his own eyes behind the mask. She closed the distance between them and reached up to grasp his helmet in her ivory hands.

The dark lord stooped over and dropped his head so she could remove his helmet. He had wanted to take it off anyway, the heat was beginning to suffocate him.

Padmè relaxed slightly when her husband bent over, allowing her to release him from his prison. She needed to see him. To see the expression on his face before she spoke.

The glossy back dome hissed as its seal broke, dropping into Padmè's hands.

Vader raised his hands up to his mask and gently pried it off, letting his hair fall down over his neck. Lifting his head back up he gazed into his wife's glistening hazel eyes, admiring the way the light danced off them.

Her face was wrought with worry as her chestnut curls hung gracefully over her shoulders, moving gently with the subtle rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed. He could feel the confusing emotions roiling off her, hundreds of questions teetering on the tip of her tongue.

"Ani..." she whispered as his finger moved to her mouth to stop her from asking. His eyes were hazy with fatigue, the blue orbs disarming her with their intensity.

"Don't...Angel," he whispered staring into her eyes from beneath his brow. He moved his gloved hand up around the back of her head and pulled her slowly to him tenderly taking her mouth with his own.

She relaxed into the kiss and melted into his body as his other hand moved to her lower back to pull her closer.

He wasn't getting off that easy.

The dark lord closed his eyes as he broke the kiss taking a deep breath. Holding her body against his he stared into her eyes watching as her mind picked through the questions to find the one she wanted to ask.

"How was your trip?" she whispered gazing back at him.

 _Out of all of the questions she picks that_ one...he mused. _Interesting._

The dark lord cleared his throat as he turned his head away to glance at the floor.

"It was...just as I had expected," he replied, not giving away any details. The image of the obese man in the royal blue suit kicking his legs frantically as he gasped for air, jumped into his mind. Closing his eyes briefly, Vader pushed the memory down, clearing his mind.

Padmè watched her husband curiously as he slowly opened his eyes again. Lifting her hand up, she tucked his golden waves behind his ear.

"How is your ship going?" she asked quietly assessing his body language.

His posture relaxed slightly as she felt the tenseness retreat. He hadn't returned the same as he was this morning, not that she had expected any different. He was closed off emotionally.

Gazing deep into his cerulean blue eyes, glazed over with exhaustion, she noticed he was distant. Not allowing her to get too close.

"The Executor will be ready by the end of next week," he replied with a frown, his eyes hardening. "Then I will need to return to the driveyard to pick it up."

He was being so careful with his words, obviously dancing around something that happened whilst he was there. Padmè smiled, gazing into his eyes. She reached up and straightened his cape over his shoulder armour affectionately, with a sigh.

"Look Anakin," she began, as she placed a hand upon each broad shoulder, "I know something happened at Fondor, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Vader tilted his head and frowned staring at her defensively, "Padmè, I'm a..." he growled lowly before she cut him off.

"Ssshh. I'm not finished," she interjected.

The Sith shut his mouth and listened to his wife. Only his master questioned his actions, everyone else simply accepted them. Apparently everyone, except for _his_ _wife_.

"I am however relieved to see that whatever you did is actually affecting you. I can see the guilt in your eyes. You can't hide it from me," she stated keeping eye contact.

He turned his back to her staring at the floor conflicted. The dark lord's face was tight with confusion. Gathering himself he lifted his head up and straightened his back.

"I feel no such thing," he snapped in frustration, striding away from her presence.

His mind was a mess.

She was right, he did feel guilty. But not in the way she meant it.

Obi wan watched his former padawan charge from the kitchen. Folding his hands neatly onto the table he stared as the Sith headed for his wife's bedroom.

"Anakin, is everything all right?" he asked curiously.

The dark lord stopped, his body rigid with his back to the Jedi. He stared blankly ahead, sick of being questioned about everything.

"I'm FINE!" he snarled storming down the passage.

Obi wan stroked his beard contemplatively. His grey eyes focussed on the table in front of him. He could hear gentle sobs coming from the kitchen.

The force was swirling around the Sith lord, the two sides dancing in a battle of wills. The light getting stronger only to be crushed by the darkness each time it rose.

Vader paced around his wife's bedroom frantically. His guilt had nothing to do with ending the insignificant administrator's pathetic life. He could do it over and over again and he would feel...nothing.

The guilt was all to do with Padmè.

How she would feel, knowing he could murder someone in cold blood without a moment's hesitation. The thought irked him. Coupled with the constant battle raging inside his mind as the two sides of the force fought for dominance.

He was slowly breaking.

Stalking over to the port window he braced his hands against each side and stared out into the darkness. The twinkling lights of the surrounding star systems defying the darkness of space. In the distance he could still make out the orbital driveyard of Fondor with the ships birthed around it. Two TIE fighters flew past, as they practiced their manoeuvres, one performing a barrel roll as the other screamed past.

He dropped his forehead to rest on the clear panel, enjoying the cool sensation on his skin. Taking a deep breath he gave himself to the force.

Dropping to his knees Vader bowed his head and slipped into a meditative trance, hoping to find a way to quiet his mind.


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimatum

Luke and Leia sat at the table opposite Obi wan as they happily ate their lunch.

The Jedi gazed at Padmè as she stared off blankly towards the passage.

"Go to him Padmè," Obi wan suggested as she turned to meet his gaze.

She nodded and headed down the passage.

The Jedi looked back at the twins munching away on their sandwiches as they stared at him.

"Hurry up and finish your lunch. I believe we are going for a tour afterwards," he stated picking up his plate and taking it into the kitchen.

"Really?" Luke asked excitedly before hurrying to swallow down his mouthful.

"I want to stay here," Leia whined dropping her hands down either side of her plate.

"Now, now Leia. You will enjoy it, you'll see," Obi wan replied from the kitchen.

Padmè cautiously entered her bedroom, noticing that the main lights had been turned off. The two bedside lamps blanketed the room in a dull yellow glow casting a myriad of shadows across the grey walls and ceiling. Walking further in she saw that her bed was still made from this morning. With the silence, she had half expected to see Anakin lying on it asleep.

Straining her eyes to see in the low light she dissected each shadow, when the subtle flashing of red and green on the wall beneath the window caught her eye. She moved slowly around the bed to get a closer look.

Vader was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed leaning back against the bed. Both gloved hands were rested upon his knees with his head tilted slightly down. His eyes were gently closed and his chest rose and fell softly.

He looked strangely peaceful and she didn't have the heart to disturb him.

Turning back towards the door she began to creep from the room.

"Don't go," he said quietly.

She stopped at the sound of his voice and turned back around to face him.

"I don't wish to disturb you," she replied just as quietly.

He sighed. "Your presence is soothing," he stated distantly, not moving from his place.

"Do you truly mean that?" she asked breathlessly as she brushed her hair back from her face staring at the dark shadow on the floor.

"It always has been," he replied quietly shifting his legs out of their crossed position and pushing his feet up against the wall.

Padmè walked back over towards him, after hearing him move. She sat on the edge of the bed beside him looking out the window.

"I was beginning to wonder," she said contemplatively, fumbling with her fingers in her lap, "if that was actually still the case."

 _What?_

Vader shifted from his spot on the floor and knelt up on one knee in front of his wife, taking her soft hands in his own as he stared up at her in disbelief.

"Angel, many things may have changed over the years. But my love for you is not one of them," the dark lord stated comfortingly.

Padmè dropped her head to stare into her husband's eyes. The bright blue orbs fierce with conviction, his facial expression firm and sincere. The soft yellow glow from the lamps drenched his face illuminating the side with the scar down his eye and creating a deep shadow on the other side.

"I made some lunch...if you are hungry," she choked unsure of what else she could actually say at the moment.

A devilish smile wormed its way over his face as he looked up at his wife seductively from beneath his brow. He lifted her hand up and placed a gentle kiss on the back holding her gaze.

"I could eat, but I assure you that's not what I'm hungry for," he purred.

Padmè blushed as an embarrassed grin crept over her face. She couldn't deny that she wanted him too, but now was not exactly an appropriate time. Not with Luke, Leia and Obi wan in the other room waiting for them.

"That will have to wait until we get back I'm afraid. A certain husband of mine promised our children a tour of his star destroyer," she giggled nervously.

She saw something pass over his eyes as his expression changed. He cocked his eyebrow and gave her a devious grin as his hands locked around hers tightly.

"Anakin..." she chided lifting her brow sceptically at him. She could see he was up to something.

Suddenly he yanked on her hands and pulled her down on top of him, both of their bodies crashing to the floor. He wrapped both arms tight around her waist trapping her against him so she couldn't escape.

"ANAKIN," she scolded slapping his chest defiantly.

He just laughed, as he stared into her sparkling hazel eyes. He lifted both knees so her legs fell down between them, pressing on his hips.

"What my love?" he purred seductively.

His tone of voice nearly broke her resolve as she desperately tried to resist the urge to rip his suit from him.

"Our children are waiting for us," she whispered feeling his hot breath dance across her neck.

Vader pressed his hips up against her as he felt her begin to give in. Keeping his firm grip around her waist he started to nibble at her neck just below her ear.

"So...we won't take long. They can wait," he mumbled pressing tiny kisses up the length of her neck.

Padmè's eyes rolled up into their lids as she succumbed to his torture. She couldn't deny him, she loved him. She was all in all completely powerless to resist his advances, trapped on top of him between the bed and the wall, on the floor.

The dark lord felt his wife's resolve break and his breath caught in his throat. She had given in, he could feel the way her body shifted above him.

He didn't waste any time. Scooping her up with one arm he used his mechanical hand to push them up from the floor and onto his feet. Moving quickly not giving his wife a chance to change her mind, he pressed her down onto the bed using his body weight.

"Your suit?" she whispered in concern.

His hands flew to his utility belt and eagerly undid the clasp dropping it carelessly onto the floor beside the bed. Removing the lower pieces of his armour he unzipped the front of his black suit and moved his hands to her white dress pushing it up around her hips.

Padmè reached down until she found the part of her husband she was looking for and released it from captivity.

Vader's eyes lulled into the back of his head as she freed him, letting out a muted groan. Desire coursed through his veins. Her touch had caused sparks to fly across his skin and he was now focussed on only one thing. He expertly removed her undergarments and positioned himself above her, pressing himself against the warmth between her thighs.

Padmè's heart beat rapidly in her chest as she felt him pressing against her. His breath danced across her neck as she felt him kissing and nibbling at her pulse. She braced herself, she knew he wasn't going to be gentle, she could already tell by the ferocity of his grip.

His tongue danced once again across her neck, tracing the teeth marks from their previous interlude. The memory flooded into his mind, as he remembered the way she tasted and it drove him wild.

Padmè recognised his behaviour and waited for his attack.

Vader clamped his teeth down onto her neck massaging his tongue over her tender skin as he pushed himself into her.

Padmè clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the cry that leapt out from her lips, as automatic tears streaked down her cheeks.

He felt her warmth around his member and tasted the sticky sweet liquid in his mouth. He felt her body go tight beneath him and paused waiting for her to adjust as he sucked hungrily on her neck.

He began to rock gently as he felt her muscles relax, his cape shifting with the movement.

"Ani," Padmè breathed between his thrusts staring at his face.

"Hmm," he mumbled groggily from her neck as if he was drugged.

"Please...look at...me," she whispered stroking his sandy hair behind his ear as he feasted on her neck.

He opened his eyes and glanced at her in a daze.

Padmè twisted her head slightly so she could see him, and as she suspected his eyes were on fire. The smouldering sith gold orbs staring straight back at her.

She swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and wrapped her arms around his chest beneath his cape. His strength had always been a massive turn on, but she had never experienced it used on her before he turned. She dug her nails into his suit trying to find a soft spot to dig into.

He groaned as his rocking became more frantic, he could feel her tightening around him with every move he made and he was losing control.

He lapped at her neck savouring every last drop. They were both close, he could feel it. He clamped his teeth down onto her neck again squeezing out more of the viscous liquid as he drove himself further into her.

Their bodies rocked together in a frenzy as they climaxed at the same time. The light blinding him once again, in the same manner it did the last time, making his chest ache and his heart skip a beat. He fought through the pain as his knees buckled, trying to hold his body steady so he wouldn't crush his wife.

Obi wan dropped his datapad onto the floor in the sitting room as he felt the shockwave ripple through the force. He frowned as he stared blankly forward having his suspicions as to what had caused it.

Sweat dripped down from Vader's brow over his eyes from the built up heat in his suit. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath staring at his wife beneath him.

Padmè stared up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. A small trail of red ran down from the side of his mouth over his chin, as his eyes swirled with a mix of amber and blue. She lifted her finger up and wiped the blood from his mouth holding it in front of her face.

His expression darkened as he watched her study the liquid on her finger.

"I...can't help it...Padmè, I'm sorry," he grumbled too exhausted to come up with a legitimate reason. He moved his hand to the side of her neck and brushed her hair behind her ear, seeing the damage he had done. Bending his head down into the crook of her neck he drew his tongue up over the bite mark, the sweet rusty taste sending a shiver through his body, before he kissed it tenderly.

"Anakin," Padmè whispered as he lifted his head back up.

"Yes my love," he mumbled, his eyes completely glazed over.

"Why do you do that?" she whispered.

"I...I don't know...I kind of get lost in the moment," he replied distantly.

She stared up into his eyes watching the colours war in them and whimpered, "it hurts, Anakin. It hurts a lot."

The daze shifted and he was suddenly fully aware of what his wife had just said. His eyes widened as he stared at her, watching as a tear slid down over her cheek. Assaulted by a sudden wave of guilt, he pushed himself up off of her and rolled to the side his cape wrapping around his body.

Sitting up he pulled her dress back down so she didn't feel exposed. Then stood up to fix his suit, replacing the armour and his utility belt. Sitting back down beside his wife on the bed he dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"I...can't control it Angel," he whispered despondently into his hands.

Padmè sat up beside him and placed one arm around his shoulder armour and the other on his thigh.

"Ani, you need to find a way. This...behaviour isn't you, and honestly I don't know how long I can cope with the constant back and forth all the time," she said sadly.

Vader's head shot up to stare at his wife in shock. His entire body went stiff and his heart rate skyrocketed.

"What are you saying Padmè?" he choked his blue eyes stone cold.

Padmè swallowed and gathered her strength.

"I'm saying that you're hurting me Ani, whether you realise it or not," she whimpered holding his gaze.

"I _am_ trying Padmè," he replied in frustration turning his head away.

She sighed and turned his head back to face her, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I know you are Anakin, but maybe you need to accept Obi wan's help," she suggested her dark eyes emphasizing her plea.

The dark lord stared at his wife for what felt like eternity. He could understand her concerns, but he still couldn't stomach the thought of asking the old Jedi for help. There had to be another way.

Any other way.

"I can't promise anything Padmè," he replied tearing his face away to look back at the floor.

"Anakin, Padmè, are you two coming out anytime soon. Your children are waiting," Obi wan yelled out from the sitting room.

Vader stood up glad for the interruption.

"I promised you all a tour, are you feeling up to it?" he asked straightening his cape and adjusting his belt.

Padmè pulled her undergarments back on and walked over to the fresher, they could talk about this later.

"I'll be out shortly I just need to try and do something with my neck," she replied.

The dark lord followed his wife into the fresher and stopped her by the sink. Taking her by the arm he slowly turned her around to face him. She stared up at him with her sparkling brown eyes, stealing his beating heart and soul away all over again. He tilted his head and gently brushed the hair away from her neck, watching the tiny ruby droplets forming around the bite.

"Ani, what are you..." She began to ask before he cut her off.

"Ssshh, Angel. I need to concentrate. I haven't done this for a very long time," he whispered removing his gloves and placing them onto the sink counter.

Padmè stared at her husband in wonder as he lifted his hands up and gently pressed them to the side of her neck. She watched as he closed his eyes and tightened his face in concentration.

Vader drew on the forbidden light side of the force, ignoring the ache it brought with it in the depths of his chest. Reaching out, he manipulated the midichlorians in her body, feeling the soft tissue begin to repair itself. The harder he concentrated the more the ache in his chest grew.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to focus through the pain, causing his face to scrunch up tight.

Padmè could feel the warm tingling sensation coursing through her neck as the throbbing began to ease. Staring at her husband's face while he healed her, she watched it contort and twist as his breathing became laboured. She felt his hands begin to tremble against her skin and she started to stress.

She could feel his pain through their bond.

It felt like a vice was gripping her lungs making it difficult to breathe.

The Sith pulled his hands away once he was confident his wife was no longer in pain, clutching at his chest as he bent over. He started to gasp for air as the vice tight grip slowly began to subside.

 _Anakin, what are you up to? The force is screaming at me like a banshee over here._

Vader's eyes burst open as he heard the Jedi's voice inside his head. When did he lower his guard? He couldn't remember. Everything had started to blur in his mind and nothing made sense.

 _We'll be out in a minute, have some patience Obi wan. I'm a bit busy._

The dark lord looked back to his wife as she assessed the now healed side of her neck. The wonder on her face was priceless. He smiled as he realised he'd actually managed to do it. Perhaps he hadn't lost his touch after all.

"Angel..." He whispered into her ear as he bent his head down to gaze at her in the mirror. Their eyes locked in their reflection and his heart started to race.

"I...I can't promise it won't happen again," he breathed gazing at her, "I'm afraid...I am...addicted to you."

Padmè took a deep breath as his gaze consumed her. Her knees felt weak under his stare and all she could manage in reply was a tiny whisper.

"I love you Anakin...even...as a Sith."

He clamped his eyes shut as the ache returned. Force he loved this woman, more deeply than she could ever begin to understand. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder, his blonde waves concealing his face.

"Mummy, Daddy where are you?" Luke and Leia called out as they bolted into the bedroom.

Padmè took her eyes off her husband and glanced up into the mirror to see her two children in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

"We found you!" they giggled happily.

"So you did young ones," Vader replied as he lifted his head from his wife's shoulder.

The twins ran up and tugged on his cape innocently, staring up at their parents in wonderment. They had never seen them like this before.

So close to each other.

Wrapped in each other's arms.

They felt complete.

"Daddy?" Luke asked curiously as he stared up at his father.

The dark lord released his wife and turned to face his child standing behind him. "Yes, my son," he replied softly.

"Can we see your ship now? You promised," the sandy haired boy asked as he gazed up at his father.

"Of course," he replied lovingly, placing his still naked hand gently upon his son's back guiding him from the fresher, "you two have been nothing but patient."

The family walked out into the sitting room together chattering away. Luke asking question after question about his father's ship as Vader indulged his interest.

Obi wan eyed the dark lord from his spot on the sofa with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. The force continued to swirl around the Sith as they neared him. His presence was softer and his mood less abrasive.

 _Curious,_ he mused.

Vader and his family stopped in the sitting room before the Jedi. The dark lord glanced over at his former master seated on the sofa, his curious stare not lost on him.

"I am taking the twins for a tour of the Devastator. Are you coming Obi wan?" the Sith asked calmly.

The Jedi stroked his greying beard as he watched the dark lord standing before him.

"Sounds...delightful," Obi wan replied sarcastically, "Yes I think I will join you, I have a few...questions of my own."

Vader rolled his eyes, and turned back to his family. He called his helmet and mask into his hands through the force.

"Well, are we ready?" he asked ruffling his son's hair as he bounced up and down with excitement.

"Am I ever!" the boy replied as his eyes glittered with anticipation.

The dark lord chuckled as he moved for the door.

"I'll be back in a moment, I just need to return to my chamber to get ready," he said huskily as he turned to press a tender kiss upon Padmè's forehead.

"We'll be waiting Ani," Padmè replied watching as he smiled at her before striding from the door.

Obi wan hadn't moved from his seat as he watched the family interact. His mind ticking away furiously, trying to piece together every tiny clue.

"Padmè," he asked as she sat down on the sofa.

The Sith's wife stared at him curiously. The Jedi's body language was clear. His arms were folded tightly across his chest, causing his dark brown robe to crease heavily around his elbows. His chest rose and fell determinedly highlighted by the light coloured tunic. Looking into his grey accusing eyes she could see the questions dancing around in his mind.

"Yes Obi wan?" she replied with her best senator voice.

The older man cleared his throat as he stared at her. "I am not an idiot, I know what happened in there," he stated chidingly.

The woman's face hardened at him, she couldn't believe he would have the audacity to comment on her and her husband's love life again.

"Obi wan," she growled lowly furrowing her brow.

"I'm not judging you Padmè, just hear me out," he replied leaning forward to rest on his knees.

Her gaze softened slightly as she prepared to listen to whatever he had to say.

"I noticed last time, you two were...how did Anakin put it? Reunited...a shockwave rippled through the force. The same thing happened again today...only this time whatever he did afterwards had the darkness within him in full retreat."

Padmè's eyes shot up wide in disbelief, "what?" she exclaimed hopefully.

"Keep reaching out to him, in the way only you can...you are breaking his master's hold," the Jedi affirmed.

The former senator sighed in relief, perhaps she could make him change. She couldn't deny the difference she felt in him after their intimacy, he was more docile and at ease. It was hard for her not to get her hopes up now, especially since even Obi wan was beginning to sense the changes in him.

Vader walked up and opened the door to his family's suite, fully dressed in a fresh suit including helmet and mask. His respirator echoed in the modest room as he looked over to his wife and former master sitting on the sofa.

"Shall we get going my love?" he rumbled as both parties turned to face him. He noticed how his wife's facial expression transformed into one of disappointment as she gazed at him.

"Yes Ani, I'll go and get the children," she replied quietly as she got up from her seat and headed for the twins' bedroom.

The dark lord just stared at her as she moved gracefully from the sitting room. Her long shimmering white gown flowing around her ankles and the dress back hung dangerously low over her hips. The sight of her elegant movement had the Sith entranced, he couldn't peel his eyes away.

The Jedi chuckled and shook his head as he watched the dark lord ogle his wife.

"Oh Anakin, some things will never change," he chortled staring at him from the sofa.

Vader slowly turned his mask to face him. "Hmm, did you say something?" he asked lost in thought. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the old man to respond.

Obi wan laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yes Anakin, I was commenting on the fact that even after five years of living in darkness, carrying out your master's dirty work, that little senator still has the power to render you speechless. It's quite amusing to watch I assure you," he quipped standing up from his seat.

The dark lord turned his mask back to the direction his wife had gone and rumbled, "indeed she does."

Both men stood by the door as Padmè returned with the twins, the two children bursting with excitement.

"Come, we have a lot to see," Vader stated as his wife moved up beside him with their children. The dark lord took his wife's tiny hand in his massive black glove and nodded to her in acknowledgement.

Stepping out of the turbo lift the Sith stood to the side gesturing for his family and former master to exit into the vast corridor.

"Stay close by me and don't wander off," he growled as he moved forward. His cape floated behind him and his respirator echoed off the walls, as his heavy black boots thudded against the floor with each stride.

The dark lord was anxious, the main hangar bay was something he had been wanting to show his son since they arrived on the Devastator, but his instincts were still telling him to exercise a great deal of caution.

They walked up to a giant trapezoidal blast door, constructed of reinforced solid durasteel panels. He waved his gloved hand and activated the control panel, waiting as it split into three segments and opened.

Luke and Leia gasped in awe once the door opened revealing the main hangar bay of the star destroyer.

"This place is awesome!" Luke exclaimed as his eyes widened taking in the sight of the various different types of vehicles and ships in the hangar.

The ceiling was high enough to house the twenty AT-AT walkers that were stationed aboard. The fluorescent lights beamed off the tens of TIE fighters suspended from massive steel rails that stretched as far as the eye could see. Maintenance crew hurried around busily as they worked on the ships, all wearing the same drab grey Imperial uniforms. Occasionally an officer would turn and stare at the group before making a quick exit from the dark lord's presence. To the left were a few different ships scattered around, what appeared to be a maintenance sector.

Luke's eyes lit up as he saw a couple he recognised. He tugged excitedly on his father's cape to get his attention.

"Dad, is that an Actis-class Interceptor next to that beaten up Correllian freighter over there?" he asked excitedly pointing at the yellow single man fighter on the stocks.

Obi wan choked and threw his hand over his mouth to mask his shock. The sight of the small yellow craft dredging up many repressed memories of their days in the clone wars together.

"Yes it is Luke," Vader rumbled glancing over at the Jedi sensing his discomfort.

"It looks like the model mum got me! Is that...is it yours?" he asked itching to run over and look at it closer.

"Yes...I have had it for...a very long time," the dark lord replied deep in thought.

The Jedi fought the urge to scream. His heart was racing as he stared at the ship, replaying the battle over Coruscant in his mind. He tore his eyes away and gazed around the hangar eventually being drawn back to the Corellian freighter. It suddenly dawned on him why the ship felt so familiar as the news report he had watched the other day flooded into his conscious.

The dark lord continued their tour showing his family the armoured walkers and shuttles anchored around the sector with Obi wan following closely behind.

The Jedi listened as Luke prattled away question after question about each of the different machines. He watched as Padmè continued to try and keep Leia interested in the tour, holding her hand as they walked behind the Sith and his son. He couldn't help but wonder where the crew of the freighter had gone and if they were actually still alive.

 _They were rebel spies, Obi wan. They were dealt with accordingly._

The Jedi's face shot up from the floor to stare at the black mask now looking directly at him. He felt the air surrounding him chill as the dark side began to take hold of the Sith.

 _I assume you mean that you killed them then?_ He asked through the force.

 _Yes, and after the chaos their pathetic little mission caused, I would do so again._

 _Anakin, really?_

 _You forget who I am and where you are Obi wan._

 _No Anakin, I'm afraid it is you who has forgotten who you are, not I._

A low growl rumbled from the dark lord as he spun away from the Jedi and led the group from the hangar. They walked down another brightly lit corridor littered with blast doors of various sizes, all closed, until they reached another turbo lift. Vader stood aside while they all filed in, and then stepped inside activating the control panel.

The ride in the lift was short and silent. The Sith continued to brood over Obi wan's last statement, hearing it repeat over and over again in his mind.

The Jedi was wrong.

It's not that he had forgotten who he was. He remembered all too clearly, not that it made a lick of difference in his current situation. He was condemned to the darkness, with no way out. What Obi wan failed to understand is that no matter what he did or where he went, for him there was no escape. His master would always find him.

Then he would be reprimanded severely for daring to disobey.

In order to survive, his former self had needed to die, and die he did. Now the little part of Anakin Skywalker that still existed, deep within the dark depths of the Sith lord, clung desperately to the notion that his family was still alive. Fighting to reach the surface and on occasion actually succeeding, only to be forced back down in order to prevent his weakness.

The turbo lift stopped, shaking the dark lord from his thoughts. He stood rigidly listening to his respirator cycle in and out. Again he was nervous, bringing his family out to the bridge was going to leave them completely exposed. Not that he couldn't protect them in the event of his absence, he had lockdown features on every access point to his floor. Still something niggled at the Sith Lord that he couldn't shake. He felt a gentle pressure upon his upper arm and turned his head to see what it was.

Padmè rested her hand on her husband's arm. She could feel his unease through their bond, although it was a small gesture, she wanted to do something to show her support.

Vader took his wife's hand and helped her out from the lift, waiting for the Jedi to follow with Luke and Leia.

The bridge fell deathly silent as the dark lord and his family entered. Vader held his wife's hand firmly as they crossed over the catwalk to the viewport. He could hear the muted gasps coming from his men as they stopped by the window.

Piett all but ran up to his Supreme Commander and his entourage in shock.

"My lord," he panted as his eyes drifted over their unexpected guests.

"Captain Piett," he rumbled still holding his wife's hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but we weren't expecting visitors," Piett stammered sheepishly.

Vader chuckled internally, amused by his subordinates surprise. He turned his mask to glance at his wife then back to the officer.

"Captain Piett, this is my wife, Padmè Amidala," he stated matter-of-factly.

The stunned man stared at the beautiful woman before him. She was a complete contrast to his Commander in black, standing regally in her elegant white gown. He bowed in respect.

"Lady Vader it is such an honour to have you on board the Devastator," he charmed.

"Thank you Captain," she sang in her royal tone. Padmè was in full queen mode, holding her posture proud and tall as she smiled at the captain politely.

He returned to full height and stared into her dark brown eyes. He saw no trace of fear or nervousness from the lady and was quite shocked by the entire situation.

"Please call me Firmus," he replied.

Luke and Leia stared at the stars through the viewport next to Obi wan. Several TIE fighters were zipping around in front of the star destroyer, practicing their manoeuvres.

The Sith glared at his crew as they all stared at him. He couldn't back out now, his family was out in the open here for everyone to see.

"Gentlemen, this is my wife Padmè Amidala Vader," he boomed placing his gloved hand protectively on her lower back, "and these are our children Luke and Leia."

The crew all stared in shock, the odd gasp of surprise escaping.

"The Jedi is Obi wan Kenobi and he is with me," he growled striding into the center of the catwalk menacingly. Pausing at the middle of the bridge he clasped his hands behind his back and surveyed the area, listening to the minds of the officers beneath him.

"They are to be shown the same respect as I whilst they are on board," he snarled as he started to pace up and down the catwalk. His footfalls vibrating the platform beneath his feet.

"Their presence on my ship is to be kept highly confidential. Under no circumstances will any of you even hint towards having knowledge of their existence or current whereabouts."

He stopped abruptly at the center of the catwalk and spun to face the command center. His cape drifting lazily behind him before resting once again on his back.

"Anyone who chooses to disregard my direct command will be tried for treason, answering to me personally."

The crew was deathly silent as they listened to their Commander. Several officers inadvertently massaged their necks in remembrance of others who had met similar fates.

Obi wan stroked his beard as he stood with Padmè and the children beside the viewport. Anakin was living up to his menacing persona, demanding complete and utter subservience from his officers.

The Jedi knew this demonstration was all for their protection, as he could still sense the light lingering within his former padawan. He watched as the Sith strode back over to join them, carefully assessing every signal the force sent his way.

The dark side was beginning to rise it's ugly head as Vader's fear for his family's safety grew in his mind. He had to get them back to the protection of his private floor, they were too vulnerable out here.

"Padmè, Obi wan," he rumbled as quietly as his mask would permit, "I think it would be wise for us to return to my floor."

Padmè took Luke and Leia's hands and looked up at her husband in concern. His fear was understandable, but consuming and the air was growing considerably cooler the longer they lingered.

"I agree, _my lord_ ," Obi wan replied careful not to use the Sith's birth name.

Vader snapped his mask around to glare at the Jedi master. His hands balling into fists as he spun to escort them from the bridge.

Reaching his family's suite the Sith stood to the side of the door waiting for Padmè and the children to enter. His wife glanced back curiously when she noticed that he didn't follow them in.

Padmè ushered Luke and Leia to their room and paused just inside the suite watching Obi wan and the dark lord both standing rigidly upright. She could tell by her husband's body language that something was irritating him and they seemed to be communicating telepathically.

 _Anakin, you can't keep them here indefinitely,_ Obi wan scolded folding his arms defensively over his chest.

 _They are MY family Obi wan. They belong with ME._

 _He will find out eventually and make you surrender them!_

 _They are safe as long as they are on my ship. I will train the twins and when they are strong enough we will destroy him once and for all._

 _You will destroy them!_

Vader started to circle the Jedi glaring at him menacingly from behind the mask.

"You will not take them from me!" he bellowed.

Obi wan matched his stride circling in the same direction keeping his distance from the Sith. His behaviour was Mustafar all over again. Vader hadn't changed, he was still fully entrenched in the dark side. Somehow he seemed to be able to suppress his inner demons for short periods of time, allowing his former self to come to the surface. But it was always short lived, only lasting for an hour or two before regressing back into the Sith lord that he had become. He needed to get his children away from him before he turned them too into slaves for the emperor.

"Anakin I vowed to protect your family from the Sith...even if that means protecting them from YOU!"

The dark lord was infuriated, pacing wildly around the passage.

"I will tear you apart limb from limb if you try," the Sith snarled sinisterly.

The Jedi glared back at him in frustration, he was yelling now. "Anakin, listen to yourself! It doesn't have to be like this…come with us!"

Vader paced back and forth like a caged nexu, his chest heaving in and out. His respirator became erratic and stuttery flaring his temper even more. He whirled on the Jedi and force pushed him against the opposite side of the corridor before stalking menacingly towards his crouched body.

"I want you off my ship…now. Don't make me destroy you," he growled sinisterly in warning, keeping his fists firmly planted by his thighs.

Obi wan stared back up at him defiantly from the floor, "I'm not leaving without the children Anakin, what Padmè chooses to do is up to her. But Luke and Leia are coming with me whether you like it or not," he snapped in response, moving to get up from the ground.

The Sith grabbed the Jedi forcefully by the neck with his mechanical hand, lifting his former mentor up roughly from the floor and pinning him against the wall.

"I should have finished you off at Alderaan!" he sneered watching as Obi wan's legs dangled in the air.

Padmè saw her husband holding his former mentor against the wall by his throat and ran out to the passage throwing herself at his back in desperation.

"Anakin, stop this please! You don't want to do this!" she wailed desperately.

He turned his mask around to face his wife tugging on his arm trying to get him to let go.

"He is going to take you all from me Padmè, I can't lose you again!" he growled staring at her.

She moved between her husband and the Jedi pulling down on his arm in despair. His free hand grabbed her by the arm and tossed her to the side moving her out of danger. Padmè skidded across the floor with tears raining from her eyes as she watched Obi wan begin to lose consciousness.

"This is where your interfering stops Kenobi," he snarled pushing himself closer to the choking man, "if you will not leave, then…you will die."

Obi wan closed his eyes as he focussed on the force, he needed to try something quick, there was no reasoning with this thing in front of him. He had to try and connect with his brother still buried within.

 _If you kill me…Anakin, Padmè and your children will never forgive you, and you will have lost them forever. She will find a way for her and your children to escape, only this time I won't be around to protect them…_


	21. Chapter 21: Severed

Vader held his former master against the wall as his words echoed in his mind. The old fool was right, Padmè would never forgive him if he killed him. He glanced over to his wife lying on the floor after he'd thrown her off him, and then back to the Jedi struggling beneath his grasp.

The dark lord dropped his former mentor and stepped back staring as his body crashed to the floor.

"Obi wan!" Padmè cried as she scrambled over to help her injured friend and protector. She assisted him up to lean on the wall supporting him as he continued to cough violently. She turned her head to glare at her husband, her eyes full of anger and betrayal.

"This isn't working Anakin," she scolded from beside her friend. "I want to go back to the cottage, I can't take this anymore," she cried.

Vader didn't respond. He stood still as a statue watching his wife tend to the Jedi. His anger was simmering away beneath the surface. Obi wan had done it again, successfully turning his wife against him.

He had been so close, all he had needed to do was find a way to take down his master and he would have had it all.

His family.

His Empire.

The way it should have been in the beginning.

But that insufferable Jedi always seemed to be one step ahead, ripping his hopes and dreams out from under his feet any chance he could.

Just like he always did.

He hated him.

Unable to watch the scene any longer he slowly turned and began to walk away.

"ANAKIN!" Padmè yelled at her husband furiously, staring at his retreating figure.

The dark lord stopped and turned back to face her silently, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Did you hear me? I want to go home," she cried as the tears continued to stream down her face.

There it was again, the ultimate betrayal. His wife, _his_ _Angel_ was choosing this _Jedi_ over him. She had said earlier that she loved him, even as a Sith. Surely even she could see how contradictory her current actions were to that statement.

"I heard you Padmè," he growled glaring back at her through the mask.

She shot to her feet and began to close the distance between them determinedly. Her white dress now had brown smudges on it from her impact with the floor. Her hair was dishevelled and her face was tight with anger and heartbreak.

The dark lord lifted his hand up in the air, gesturing for her to stop her approach.

She ignored it, continuing to stride towards him.

Vader took a large step back trying to keep his distance. He knew if he was pushed he would hurt her again. The constant whispering in his mind was telling him to.

Taunting him.

 _Do it...do it now._

He shook his head trying to silence the voice.

 _Then there will be nothing to stop you from taking your children and ruling the galaxy._

She continued to walk towards him.

He took another step back, watching as his wife drew closer.

His heart hammered wildly in his chest as she stopped right in front of him. His respirator hissing unevenly as he fought with himself.

As angry and hurt as he was feeling he still couldn't stop the way she made him feel. He loved her...at one stage he would've given up everything just to be with her.

"Anakin," she whispered, cautiously placing her hand on her husband's tightly crossed arm.

She was treating him like he was some sort of wounded animal threatening to bolt at any hint of apparent danger.

He gazed into her eyes trying to read how she was feeling.

The bright sparkle that had always captured his heart, was gone. He had finally broken her. Did she look this tired before?

He couldn't remember.

The tiny wrinkles in her face were creased and there were subtle bags under her eyes. Even her posture portrayed defeat.

He couldn't take it, he was slowly but surely killing her. Extinguishing her ever present light.

"Anakin...please talk to me," she whispered again.

There was that melodic voice again, caressing his battered soul. Reaching out to the broken man hiding behind the mask.

"Speak to me _please_...say something... _anything_ ," she cried gripping his arms tightly with both hands.

Vader took a deep breath, unfolded his arms and grabbed onto her forearms forcefully. He tilted his mask down close to her face watching as she sought out his eyes beneath the red tinted lenses. She wouldn't like what she saw if she actually succeeded in finding them.

"Goodbye Padmè," he snarled severing their force bond and shutting her out.

He pushed her away roughly and whirled on his heels charging down the corridor towards his chamber. His boots thudding heavily on the floor as his long black cape danced lazily behind him.

The former senator was left standing alone in the middle of the grey durasteel corridor of the star destroyer. The bright fluorescent lights blinding her, bouncing off the walls and ceiling as she focussed on the dark shadow striding away. A gaping hole formed in her chest from their bond being terminated.

"ANI! PLEASE..." She screamed dropping to her knees in agony.

The Jedi staggered over to the sobbing woman on the floor and gently pulled her up into his arms. The moment her head hit his chest she broke down, her body trembling from the pain, a river of tears flowing down her face.

"I...I've lost him," she whimpered between sobs, repeating it over and over again into the damp cream coloured tunic.

"Ssshh, Padmè. It's alright," Obi wan comforted slowly guiding her back into their suite.

The Sith stormed into his hyperbaric chamber dropping heavily into the leather seat. He turned to face the control desk and closed the black durasteel walls in around him.

Listening to his respirator hissing in and out rhythmically he gave himself to the dark side, allowing it to swallow him completely.

The image of her broken face danced in his mind, re-igniting the guilt and shame he had managed to suppress. He had to do this now before he changed his mind.

He had to let them go.

Activating his holoscreen, he contacted the bridge waiting for Piett to accept the transmission.

"Lord Vader, your orders Sir?" the Captain acknowledged as his image appeared on the screen.

"Piett, set the coordinates for Alderaan immediately," the Sith boomed flexing his fists on the command desk.

"At once milord," Piett replied.

The screen hissed out as Vader ended the transmission. He pounded his fists against the command desk in a fit of rage. Sparks danced across the switches and lights in protest as the angular walls retracted.

Rising to his feet he strode from his chamber destined for the bridge.

The officers fell silent as their Supreme Commander approached, his menacing presence permeating the atmosphere. He strode up to the command center and crossed his arms over his chest, looming over his men ominously.

Piett turned from his post to acknowledge his Commander, dropping his arms casually behind his back.

"Piett, report," the Sith boomed impatiently.

"We have entered the coordinates for Alderaan as per your command milord. Calculating the jump to lightspeed as we speak," the Captain replied matter-of-factly.

"Good work Captain," Vader rumbled as he spun to charge down the catwalk.

Once he reached the viewport he clasped his hands behind his back and widened his stance, gazing out into space. Stars glittered against the black emptiness, as the Devastator started to lazily bank to the right.

The dark lord sighed as he closed his eyes beneath the mask.

 _You are doing the right thing Anakin,_ Qui gon said encouragingly in his mind.

A low growl rumbled from the Sith's chest as he shifted his feet.

 _Don't call me that Qui gon...that boy is dead._

 _Don't be so dramatic Anakin, we both know that isn't true._

 _You are deluded if you believe otherwise._

 _Returning Obi wan and your family to Alderaan is hardly the action of a Sith, and you know it._

 _It means nothing._

 _On the contrary my old padawan, it means everything._

 _If you truly believe that then you are a fool Qui gon._

 _What I believe matters not Anakin. Your motivation behind this action is what is important._

 _My motivation is irrelevant, it won't change anything. They will run and hide from me the moment they set foot on the surface._

 _She still loves you Anakin, she is currently crying her eyes out to Obi wan._

Vader snorted.

 _She has a funny way of showing it. She should be thankful, I am doing what she asked. If I had my way tiny pieces of Obi wan would now be drifting aimlessly through the vacuum of space._

 _You don't mean that Anakin._

 _Don't I? Leave me Qui gon. I'm finished with this conversation._

 _She will wait for you._

 _That is highly doubtful._

 _It is the will of the force Anakin._

 _I don't care anymore...leave me alone._

The insufferable voice finally silenced leaving the Sith alone to brood in peace. He paced back and forth across the viewport unable to think straight. Nothing ever went the way he intended it to, and now he was letting his family go. Possibly to never see them again. His chest ached from the thought.

Piett walked up to his Commander at the viewport, watching his evident discontent.

"My lord...we are about to make the jump to lightspeed," he stated announcing his presence.

Vader stopped pacing and stared blankly through the viewport folding his arms over his chest.

"Good work Piett," he mumbled distantly.

The Captain didn't leave, instead he moved closer to stand loyally by his Supreme Commander's side.

"Milord?" he asked quietly clasping his hands behind his back.

"What is it Captain?" he grumbled lowly still not turning from his place.

The officer swallowed down his nervousness and found his voice.

"Is everything...are you...alright milord?" the man stammered in concern.

Vader slowly turned to face his Captain in shock, dropping his arms down behind his back once again.

 _Impressive Piett...most impressive._

The dark lord had always thought very highly of this man. His courage and honesty never ceased to amaze him. If he ever managed to overthrow his master, Firmus Piett was the one he envisioned as being his right-hand man.

"No, Piett. But it is of no concern," the Sith replied. He turned back to face the viewport conflicted. "I am returning my family to Alderaan, it is not...safe...for them here," he rumbled distantly.

The Captain glanced to the floor, shocked by his Commander's response. He looked back up at his black mask facing the window.

"With all due respect milord...is that...wise?" he asked curiously hoping he hadn't crossed the line.

Vader sighed, "perhaps not, Piett," he replied deep in thought, "perhaps not."

The Captain crossed his arms as he stood beside the dark lord, gazing out into space with him.

"Very well, shall I ready a ship for them Sir? We still have the rebel freighter in the hangar, would that be suitable?"

"Yes Captain, have the engineers check it over. I want the fastest hyperdrive we have available installed, along with a complete overhaul and upgrade of its deflector shields and weapons array."

"Right away milord," Piett replied turning to walk away.

"And Piett," Vader called out once again.

Piett stopped mid-step and turned back to face him. "Yes milord," he replied.

"I...appreciate your...concern Captain," the dark lord rumbled.

Piett choked, completely taken by surprise by the Sith's demeanour. This decision was clearly hard for his Commander to live with and for the first time the Captain caught a glimpse of human emotion escape his tyrannical facade.

"It is truly an honour to stand beside you sir," he beamed before leaving to return to his post.

Vader turned back to face the viewport, staring blankly as the Devastator launched into hyperspace, blanketing the window in iridescent streaks of blue and white light.

Padmè stood by the port window in her bedroom staring out blankly at the streaks of light gliding past. Her eyes were cried dry and her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as if they were holding her body together. She couldn't help but think about the time her and Ani had shared in this very room earlier.

The way he so desperately held on to her. Clinging to her like she was the very air that he breathed. Sure he had bitten her, and yes it did hurt, but it was nothing compared to the crushing heartache she felt now.

Obi wan knocked on the open door as he leaned against the frame.

"Padmè are you alright?" he asked solemnly eyeing the distraught woman by the window.

"How did it all go so wrong Obi wan?" she whispered as she turned around to face the Jedi.

He looked to the floor and dragged his hand roughly through his auburn hair. His grey eyes echoing his own heartache.

"I...have asked myself that question every day for the last five years Padmè," he choked, his own tears beginning to well in his eyes.

She turned back to the window playing with her hair. "And..." She whispered as her voice broke.

The Jedi wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, trying desperately to keep himself together.

"I...I failed him. Somewhere, somehow I allowed him to slip away," he whispered in despair.

"Where do you think he is taking us?" the former senator asked quietly, still staring out the window.

"I'm not sure Padmè, your guess is as good as mine," the Jedi replied.

"He is taking you all back to Alderaan," Qui gon interrupted as his ghostly image appeared on the bed with his leg crossed up over his knee.

Obi wan stared at the late Jedi in shock.

"He is doing what?" Obi wan asked in disbelief as he moved to sit beside the ethereal master.

"He is taking you back to the cottage."

"Who are you talking to Obi wan? Where is he taking us?" Padmè asked walking over to the bed to stand before the now seated Jedi.

Obi wan turned to the dark lord's wife, "according to Qui gon, Anakin is taking us all back to Alderaan," he replied.

"I don't believe it," Padmè breathed as her hands flew to her mouth.

Qui gon shook his head at the pair. "The change has begun Obi wan," he stated sincerely.

Obi wan couldn't agree with his late master. He had seen glimpses of the Anakin he remembered, but they never lasted long. Especially after he had nearly killed him, again.

"What in blazes makes you say that, Qui gon? He very nearly killed me out there!"

The ethereal Jedi put his hand on his old padawan's shoulder and sighed.

"I ask you Obi wan, what could Anakin never do as a Jedi?"

The realisation hit the Jedi like a thousand blaster bolts slamming into his chest. His eyes went wide as he stared at his late master.

"He could never...let go," Obi wan gasped.

"Precisely," Qui gon confirmed with a gentle nod.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER CONQUEST: EN-ROUTE TO ALDERAAN_

Vice Admiral Dodd Rancitt stood proudly in the communications room on the Conquest, waiting patiently for the Emperor to respond to his transmission.

The translucent blue image of an old man in a drawn over hood shimmered into life.

"Ah, Vice Admiral," he purred glaring at the officer, "You have some information for me?"

"Yes Sire, indeed I do," he replied with a curt bow.

"Well, what is it?" the Emperor sneered.

Rancitt shifted his feet and leant forward with both hands braced on the conference table in front of him.

"My sources inform me, that the Devastator is currently in hyperspace, heading for Alderaan," he replied.

"And..." Sidious growled impatiently.

"And, Lord Vader is returning his wife to the cottage located on the planet's forest moon, Alderaa 4."

The image hissed violently as the Emperor roared, "HIS WIFE?"

Rancitt swallowed down the guilt rising in his chest as he continued.

"Yes Sire, we are on our way to Alderaan now to investigate the situation."

Sidious narrowed his gaze at the Vice Admiral. "Did your informant happen to mention anything about there being children on board?" he sneered viciously.

"Two toddlers, my lord. No more than five years old, a girl and a boy if my information is correct," he replied crossing his arms.

"I want them tracked, the instant you have the location of their hide out, you are to contact me, they must not be allowed to escape. Understood?" the emperor snarled, fury enveloping him.

"Understood Sire," Rancitt replied.

 _So your children survived, my treacherous apprentice. They, like you, are now MINE. She will die, and this time you will destroy her, I will make sure of it._

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN HYPERSPACE_

Luke sat in his bedroom with his sister playing with his replica Interceptor as they watched the holonet. His arm dropped down onto the bed with a huff as he felt a sudden wave of despair wash over him. He turned to Leia with a forlorn look on his tiny face.

"I haven't seen Daddy for a while," he said quietly.

Leia shrugged her shoulders with her eyes glued to the cartoons. "So," she replied dismissively.

"He's really sad, I can feel it, something is wrong," Luke continued getting up from the bed.

"Why don't you go and ask him, he tells _you_ everything anyway," she snapped jealously.

The sandy haired boy furrowed his brow at his sister then poked his tongue out at her, as he jumped up from the bed.

"He would talk to you too if you tried," he snapped walking out from the bedroom.

Stepping out into the sitting room the young Skywalker glanced around to see if his mum was around. He couldn't see her or Obi wan anywhere.

With a shrug of his shoulders the boy decided to find his father and headed out from the suite into the open corridor.

Luke looked left and then right trying to figure out which way to go. He had no idea where his father was, only that he needed to find him. He closed his eyes and focussed on the image of his dad's face in his mind, hoping for a clue.

The young Skywalker wandered throughout the winding corridors of the Devastator using his father's force signature as his guide. He reached one of the turbo lifts and selected the floor he had remembered seeing his dad press, hoping for the best.

The pain felt stronger as the lift stopped and the doors opened. An Imperial officer walked past followed by two Storm Troopers, both oblivious to his presence. He heard their footsteps echo down the passage and crept out from the lift, heading in the opposite direction.

He remembered the walkway from their tour earlier, seeing familiar blast doors and strange rooms, all decorated with the same grey and black durasteel panelling. He could hear voices coming from up ahead.

Walking further up the passage the walls stopped giving way to the destroyer's bridge. Luke suddenly felt nervous.

What if his dad was angry at him for coming up here by himself?

What if he wasn't here after all?

Edging closer to the massive chamber the young boy could make out his father's shadow standing in front of the ominous window.

He had found him.

The young Skywalker took a deep breath and strode out into the bridge, trying to look confident like his dad. His eyes not once leaving the dark shadow in front of the viewport.

 _Luke, what are you doing up here, my son?_

The boy stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his dad's voice speak in his head. He had no idea how he did it, or if he could even answer back.

The shadow turned to face him.

Vader watched in awe as his son ran down the catwalk towards him. His hair bouncing with the movement. He dropped down on one knee and waited for him to reach him.

"What are you doing here Luke?" the dark lord rumbled as his son caught his breath.

The young boy threw his arms around his father and held him tight, sensing his heartache.

"I came to see you dad," he replied resting his head against the hard black shoulder armour.

"I see," Vader rumbled, "And does your mother know that you came here?" he asked trying to mask his anger.

"No, I snuck out while she was talking with Obi wan," he whispered sheepishly.

The Sith rose to his feet and took his son's tiny hand in his gently, gazing down at his brave child. They turned back to face the viewport, watching the lights of hyperspace glide across the hull of the Devastator.

Luke glanced back up at his dad's mask curiously. "Dad, why are you sad?" he asked quietly.

Vader looked back down at his son, listening to his respirator. He could feel the force flowing between them.

"What makes you think that I am sad Luke?" he rumbled.

The small boy wrapped his other hand around his father's glove. "I...can feel it," he answered lifting their hands to rest on his chest, "in here."

The dark lord felt a lump grow in his throat. Their bond was already so strong. Leaving his precious child was going to be harder then he expected.

"I am taking you all home Luke. Your mother is not...happy...here with me," he choked as his emotions started to cripple him.

"NO," he cried turning to latch on to his father desperately, "I don't want to go back, I want to stay here with you."

Vader fought the tears building behind his mask. His chest ached. He tried to pull the darkness into him to ease the pain, but it denied him. His internal conflict was taking its toll, leaving him exhausted and confused. The light beaming from his son was weakening his connection to the dark side, emphasizing his growing heartache.

He had to get to his chamber before his crew caught wind of his weakness.

But first he had to return his son to his mother.

Considering he hadn't intended on speaking to either her or Obi wan again before he let them go, he knew it was going to be another difficult confrontation.

"Come my son, I wish to show you something," he rumbled leading Luke down the catwalk, away from prying eyes.

Vader and his son entered his quarters holding each other's hand. Luke gazed around the room curiously, looking at the empty chamber.

He looked up to his father's mask as he spoke, "is this your room?" he asked innocently.

"Yes young one," he replied as he walked them over to the hyperbaric chamber. Taking a seat on his leather chair he pulled his son onto his lap and activated the arm to retrieve his helmet.

The young Skywalker ran his hands over the command centre, feeling the switches under his tiny fingers. He watched with a curious stare as the lights blinked and glowed before him.

The dark lord removed his mask, allowing his blonde waves to cascade down over his neck. He gazed at their reflection in the turned off holoscreen, dissecting every detail.

"Luke, I want to teach you something before you go home," he said quietly, his voice crackling under the stress.

The young boy stared up at his father's face in wonder. "Teach me what dad?" he asked curiously.

Vader closed his eyes and spoke to his son through the force.

 _I want to teach you how to reach out to me through the force, as I am now doing with you._

Luke gasped as he heard his dad's voice in his head again.

"How do you do that?" he replied watching his father's face with his eyes softly closed.

The dark lord took a deep breath and focussed on his son's force signature, resting his gloved hands on his arms.

 _Reach out with your feelings. We are connected, you and I. Speak in your mind as if you were thinking loudly._

The young boy closed his eyes holding his father's arms around him. He could feel the force thrumming between them, a mix of warm and cold sensations travelled throughout his body. Finding his father's force signature he focussed on it.

 _Dad...can you hear me?_

 _Yes, I can hear you my son._

 _Does this work from far away too? Could I talk to you from home while you're here?_

 _If you focus Luke, I will always be listening._

The young Skywalker wriggled around on his father's lap until they were face to face. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like a lifetime.

Vader lifted his hand and stroked his sons face, running his fingers from the tip of his brow down over his chin, then finished by gently tucking his blonde hair behind his ear. The youngling's blue eyes sparkled brightly as they gazed up at him. The Sith's chest felt like a vice had gripped hold of his heart, threatening to stop it from beating at any moment.

"I love you dad," Luke whispered as he laid his head down upon his black chest plate.

A tear slipped down over the dark lord's cheek and hung on his chin.

"I...love you too...my son," he choked.

Padmè was frantic, running from room to room calling out for Luke. Obi wan stood in the kitchen talking to Leia as the young girl stared down at her feet. He crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands in beneath the sleeves of his robe.

"Padmè," he said quietly watching as she walked out from the twins' bedroom.

The former senator didn't hear him, she was muttering to herself looking around every corner. "How could I have been so stupid, where could he be?" she cried as the tears started to fall.

"Padmè," Obi wan said again, this time a little louder as he walked across the room to her.

She stopped and stared emptily into his grey troubled eyes. The Jedi placed a hand on each shoulder to hold her steady. Watching as her brow furrowed causing tiny wrinkles to form over her forehead.

"Luke went to find Anakin, he spoke to Leia before he left," he said firmly staring into her shimmering brown eyes.

"I have to go Obi wan, I need to find him," she wailed trying to pull away.

Leia sat sheepishly at the dining table, staring at her feet, feeling guilty for encouraging her brother to leave.

The door to the suite whooshed open revealing the Sith standing protectively behind his son with a hand placed on each tiny shoulder.

His respirator echoed in the room, silencing the family. Nobody said a word as they all stared at each other. The air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"It would be wise to keep a closer eye on our children when you return to the cottage, Padmè," Vader growled glaring at his wife standing beside the Jedi. "Obi wan would be quite put out if they were to end up in the hands of a _Sith_."

He released his son and gently urged him forward. _Go to your mother Luke._

The boy looked back at his father and then to his mother before slowly moving into the suite. His head was hung low as he waited to be scolded for running off.

Padmè just stared at her husband, as he stood rigidly in the doorway. She was so confused, angry and hurt that she had no idea what to say.

"Anakin?" she whispered as she pulled her child up against her.

"No Padmè," he growled turning his back to her. He couldn't look at her face, it hurt too much. She had made her decision, and he was simply respecting it.

Obi wan took the twins back into their bedroom to give the couple a few minutes alone.

"Ani, please talk to me," she pleaded walking across the sitting room to the door where he stood.

The dark lord didn't move, instead deciding to keep his back to her. He dropped his head and sighed deeply, the noise coming out distorted through his mask.

"What do you want me to say, Padmè?" he growled trying to wade through his emotions. He was hurting and angry. Hurt because she didn't want to be with him and angry because she had lied about still loving him as he was now.

She stepped closer hoping to be able to break through his emotional walls. "I want to know why you are doing this," she whispered in despair.

He spun to face her, raising his arm up to angrily stab his finger in her face. "This is what you wanted Padmè, not I," he snarled as his rage took over. He took a large menacing step towards her dropping his hand and folding his arms over his chest. "You have made it abundantly clear that you wish to leave me."

"No Ani, that's not true. I lo..." She cried as he cut her off.

"Don't say it Padmè," he snapped glaring at her from behind the mask.

Tears welled in her big brown eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver. "But I do lo..."

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!" he yelled spinning on his heel to turn away from her. He couldn't take this, how could she say she loved him one moment and then demand he let her leave him minutes later. It made no sense.

"Please come with us, I beg you."

"I...can't Padmè. There is nowhere I can go that he won't find me," he rumbled as his anger slowly started to subside. He turned back to face his sobbing wife. Her hazel eyes glistened with tears and her body trembled where she stood. The Sith began to close the distance between them.

"Years ago I would have given up everything to run away with you. I would have left the Jedi order and gone to Naboo, to raise our child in peace. But you wouldn't have it," he continued striding over to her and cupping her cheek in his hand. He gazed into her eyes, still seeing the love for him radiating through them.

"And _now_ you ask this of me...when I no longer _have_ that choice," he breathed as he tilted his mask to the side gazing at the way her hair draped over her slender shoulders. He lifted his gloved hand and caressed the tresses tucking them gently behind her ear.

"You don't know him like I do Padmè. If I...leave...he _will_ kill all of you...then torture me to the edge of death for defying him," Vader growled lowly.

Padmè threw her arms around her husband and cried into his shoulder. His body felt stiff beneath her hands as he began to rub her back comfortingly.

"I have the crew organising a ship for you as we speak. I have ordered them to upgrade the hyperdrive, deflector shields and weapons systems, just in case," the Sith stated quietly hoping his wife would appreciate the gesture.

"It will be capable of holding its own in a dog fight, and the hyperdrive is fast enough to outrun any ship in my fleet."

Padmè pulled back from their embrace and stared up into her husband's mask wishing she could see his face. She stuttered in a deep breath trying to slow the tears.

"Ani, I'm scared," she whispered trying to see his eyes beneath the lenses.

The dark lord tried once again to call on the darkness and again it denied him, leaving him to struggle with the heartache of losing his wife once more.

"Why are you scared Padmè? This is what you wanted is it not?" he rumbled quietly, frustrated with the menacing sound of his voice through the mask.

The trembling woman swallowed, "I'm afraid...I'll never see you again," she choked, reaching up to touch his mask.

For force sakes this woman was driving him crazy. One minute she wants him, the next she doesn't. He couldn't please her. All he wanted to do was make her happy.

"Do you actually want to Padmè? To be with me, the way I am now? Knowing that I will never be that...Jedi...ever again?" he growled not wanting to hear her response.

"Yes Ani, I do. I love you," she whispered holding his helmet with both hands.

He reached his gloved hands up to grasp hers, slowly pulling them down between them. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to back out, to keep them safe on his ship but he knew deep down it was never going to work. She would never be happy living on a star destroyer.

No, he needed to let them go.

He had to.

"Padmè, Angel...you need to pack your things and get Luke and Leia ready to leave," he rumbled letting go of her hands and dropping his limply to his sides. "I will come and escort you all to the hangar when it is time."

Mustering his strength, the Sith turned and left the suite, leaving his wife for the second time. He returned to his quarters to meditate needing to be alone.

Sitting down in his hyperbaric chamber Vader closed the capsule cocooning himself inside his prison. Closing his eyes, the dark lord gave himself to the force, slipping into a meditative trance.

Obi wan and Dormè returned to Padmè's suite carrying her bags into the sitting room. Leia was sitting on the sofa playing with her mother's data pad while Luke was standing by the dining table arguing with his mum.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here with dad!" he yelled crossing his tiny arms over his chest.

The former senator was checking the bags making sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"I know you want to stay Luke, but we have to go. Your father is a very... _busy_...man," she said firmly as she turned to look down at him. "It is for the best, you'll see. Now please go and turn on C-3PO and R2 and get them ready to leave."

The boy refused to move digging his heels into the black carpeted rug on the floor by the table. "No!" he yelled angrily glaring at his mum.

Padmè stood up with her hands on her hips, glaring at her angry child. "What has gotten into you Luke?" she scolded.

Obi wan stood in the sitting room analysing the young Skywalker's body language. The sandy haired boy's shoulders were stiff, and he was trembling with anger. The Jedi stroked his beard as his brow furrowed in concern.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Luke yelled at his mum standing before him. "I _HATE_ YOU!"

The Jedi couldn't hold his tongue any longer. The boy was acting so much like his father that it scared him. Already he could sense the dark side swirling around the boy's force presence. It felt as if he was failing all over again.

"Luke, that is enough. Calm yourself," Obi wan chided.

The youngling snapped his head around to glare at the Jedi in the sitting room. "You just want to get me away from dad because you're afraid Uncle Obi! You're afraid I'll turn out like him!"

Vader opened the door to his family's suite sensing his son's discontent.

"Luke," the dark lord growled folding his arms over his chest.

Dormè, Padmè and Obi wan all turned to stare at the Sith in the door.

"Dad!" the young Skywalker cried running over to him with tears in his eyes.

Vader dropped down on one knee and stared into his boys eyes, seeing the hate glowing in the bright blue orbs. He placed his hands on his shoulders and tried to calm his child through the force.

"Calm yourself boy. You will not speak to your mother like that again, is that clear?" the dark lord snarled.

Luke dropped his face to gaze at the floor.

"Yes dad," he replied quietly.

"Good," the Sith snapped returning to his feet.

He surveyed the room. All the bags were lined up ready to go and the mood in the room was sombre.

"It is time," he snarled as he turned and left the suite.

Vader led his family from their quarters down the corridor and into the nearby turbo lift. He stepped aside to let them file in. Obi wan and Dormè walked in first followed by Padmè and the twins with C-3PO and R2. With a deep breath the dark lord stepped inside.

The ride in the lift was cramped and uncomfortable and Obi wan couldn't wait for it to end. He sensed the change in the Sith's force presence.

It was less oppressive than it had been, making the Jedi wonder if what his late master had said was true. He tried to reach out to the dark lord, curious as to whether he would allow the contact.

 _Get out of my head Kenobi._

Apparently the answer to that question was yes.

 _I must say I am surprised._

The dark lord took the bait.

 _Surprised by what old man?_

 _That after all those years as a Jedi, it took you to become a Sith to learn how to let go._

 _I won't have her being a prisoner on board my ship._

 _What are you planning to do in our absence?_

A low growl rumbled from the dark lord causing everyone to stare at him curiously.

 _I plan to overthrow Sidious. He has hurt my family enough._

The Jedi stroked his beard contemplatively, analysing his former padawan's statement. He hadn't referred to the Emperor as his master.

 _Then I shall watch over them until you return._

The turbo lift stopped as it reached the floor to the main hangar. Vader stepped out and waited for the group to exit. The reality of what he was doing finally hit him. A lump formed in his throat as he led them towards the freighter.

His chest started throbbing and his head began to spin. Striding forward the dark lord battled to stay upright, fighting the urge to vomit in his mask. The light was warring with the dark deep inside him. Neither side helping to numb the pain.

The battered Correllian freighter sat in the front of the hangar with its ramp lowered awaiting its passengers. The Sith turned to face the group once they reached the ship, gesturing for them to enter with his hand outstretched.

Dormè and the two droids started to board the craft, with R2 beeping and whistling sadly as C-3PO prattled away in response. Obi wan hung back as Padmè and the twins walked up to the Sith.

Vader stared at his wife as she stood before him. Her light brown tunic accentuating every alluring curve of her body. Tears glistened in her bright hazel eyes as her bottom lip quivered. Her hair hung freely down over her shoulders framing her breasts.

Padmè looked up at her husband's mask in despair, fearing this was the last time she would ever see him again.

"Anakin," she whispered as her voice trembled.

He dropped his head already knowing what it was she wanted to ask.

The former senator reached up and lifted his helmet from his head, handing it to Obi wan behind her. Then she reached up and undid his mask revealing her husband's face.

Shimmering blue eyes met brown as they gazed at each other, watching as the tears began to fall.

"Angel," the dark lord choked as he held his wife's hand.

Padmè wrapped her arms around his heavily armoured body, not wanting to let go. Her body shook as she cried.

"Please come with us Ani," she whimpered into his chest.

"I will come for you Padmè," Vader whispered trying to keep himself together.

She stared back up into his glistening eyes. "When?" she cried, lifting her hands up to push his golden waves behind his ears, cradling his face.

"When I have taken care of...him," he replied gently running his gloved hands over her slender shoulders.

She started to sob uncontrollably as she stared back up at him. "Can you defeat him Ani?" she breathed through the tears.

He sighed stroking his gloved fingers down the side of her wet cheek.

"I have to try Angel, you and the children will never be safe otherwise," he replied sadly.

She leaned up to her husband's face and pressed her lips against his needing one last kiss before saying goodbye.

The dark lord wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her body against him, as he returned her gesture. The instant their lips touched their bond reignited, causing the force to dance earnestly between their two bodies.

They broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes in despair.

"No matter what happens Padmè, I will always love you," Vader whispered to his wife.

She looked deep into his glistening blue orbs as they stared directly into her soul.

"I love you Ani, please hurry back to us," she whimpered.

He released his hold on her and nodded wordlessly for her to board the ship as his children walked up to stand before him.

The Sith lowered down onto one knee gazing into the eyes of his offspring.

"You two look after your mother and listen to Obi wan. I will return as soon as I possibly can."

Both children wrapped their arms around their father lovingly.

"I love you dad," they said in unison as they too began to cry.

"And I love you too, young ones."

The two children followed their mum up the ramp as she patiently waited at the top for them to join her.

The Sith turned to face his former mentor, feeling completely shattered.

"Take good care of them Obi wan," he choked as the Jedi stepped up to him.

Obi wan placed his hand upon the dark lord's shoulder comfortingly, seeing the pain swirling in his crystal blue eyes.

"You have my word Anakin. I shall keep watch over your family until you come back," he replied soothingly.

The dark lord dropped his eyes to the floor deep in thought. "Please do...I can't live without them," he whispered.

"May the force be with you my old friend," the Jedi stated patting his hand on the Sith's shoulder, sensing the undeniable change in his former padawan.

Vader lifted his head up as the Jedi moved to ascend the ramp. "May the force be with you too...master," he choked.

Obi wan swallowed down the lump in his throat and drew in a deep breath at his old padawan's familial reference. With a sigh he stepped inside the ship and disappeared into the belly of the freighter.

The Sith watched as the ship's ramp closed, sealing every living part of his soul inside. The engines roared into life, the deafening rumble echoing around the hangar.

The freighter slowly lifted from the platform, hovering by the hangar exit. The fiery red thrusters burst into life propelling it out into space.

Vader watched as his family disappeared into the twinkling stars, his black cape fluttering in the backdraft. He felt like his soul had just been ripped out of his body, leaving behind a gaping emptiness.

The light rushed at him, crushing his chest as he collapsed onto his knees in agony. Clenching his fists on the floor, he arched his back and let out a gut wrenching howl, causing every durasteel panel in the sector to rattle violently.

His family...

His life...

His reason for living...

Was now gone.


	22. Chapter 22: The Price for Betrayal

The Conquest was hovering in orbit on the far side of Alderaan, scanning for any unidentified ships near the planet.

"Sir, we are picking up a small Corellian freighter headed for Alderaa 4. It appears to have come from the same vicinity as the Devastator," the Captain called from the command centre.

Rancitt stood at the viewport with his arms clasped behind his back. He turned and walked over to the officer, his eyes narrowing at the screen as he approached.

"Send out the probe droids Captain, this could be our ship," the Vice Admiral replied.

The officer nodded as he turned back to the terminal and gave the order.

Ten small metallic spheres propelled from the hull of the star destroyer, shooting towards the forest moon before disappearing completely into the darkness.

The Captain turned his chubby face to look up at the Vice Admiral walking back towards the viewport.

"The droids are away, what now Sir?" he asked with his eyebrow cocked as he reached up to brush the sweat from his forehead.

Rancitt spun around in his stride to glower at the officer at the command center, folding his arms. His face hardened as a sinister smile wormed its way over his features. The lights from the bridge twinkling off his dark brown eyes.

"Now Captain...we wait," he sneered.

* * *

 _CORELLIAN FREIGHTER: FOREST MOON ATMOSPHERE_

Padmè stared out through the viewport of the battered freighter watching as the image of the forest moon's surface grew with their approach. She sighed as she held on to the armrests of her seat.

Obi wan steered the ship towards the airstrip's coordinates as they broke through the atmosphere.

The control panel lit up as the comm unit beeped.

The Jedi glanced over to the woman sitting beside him as he checked the origin of the transmission.

"It would seem that Anakin is hailing us," he said quietly moving his hand over the screen to accept the call.

Padmè gazed back up at her friend as the lights from the dashboard glittered in her eyes.

"Come in Anakin," Obi wan responded as the dark lord's image flickered on the screen.

"Kenobi, I am sending a squad of the 501st down to the moon to protect you. I'll have them stationed at the edge of the clearing. Here is their frequency should you need their assistance," Vader stated flatly.

The Jedi nodded to the tiny holoimage, "understood, thank you Anakin," he replied before the transmission was terminated.

Obi wan flicked off the transmitter and glanced back at Padmè, his brows furrowed as his stormy eyes stared at her in concern.

"He is worried Padmè, we need to be cautious. If Palpatine does come for us a few Storm Troopers are not going to stop him. At best they may serve as an early warning system," he said quietly.

The former Senator's eyes hardened at the thought.

"Do you think he will find us?" she asked.

The Jedi returned his attention to the viewport, gripping the yoke to the ship in his hands as he guided the freighter near the airstrip.

"I'm not sure Padmè, he is most resourceful," he mumbled.

They glided through the fluffy clouds as the tops of the trees started to appear beneath them. The Jedi activated the landing sequence and waited for the control tower to hail him.

The transmitter crackled into life, "you are entering restricted air space, please identify yourself," it hissed.

"This is Kenobi requesting permission to land, transmitting codes now," Obi wan replied, flicking the transponder and tapping the touchscreen entering in the security clearance.

"You are all clear to land, maintain your present course and proceed to pad one. Welcome home Sir."

The YT-2400 freighter gradually lowered into the forest escorted by two x-wing fighters, one either side. The trees bowed and whipped in the backdraft of the thrusters as they glowed brightly in the night sky. A minor control tower was stationed by the landing pad, with a squad of security personnel standing beside it next to a small speeder.

The lights surrounding the circular landing pad flashed green and red as Obi wan guided the ship down onto it.

The ramp lowered with a burst of pressurised air. The Jedi was the first to exit, wanting to ensure that the coast was clear before the remainder of his group disembarked. Standing on the landing pad Obi wan motioned for the rest of them to follow.

One of the officers crossed the sector and moved to greet the prestigious passengers.

"Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala welcome back," he said with a smile offering his hand to the Jedi.

Obi wan shook the officer's hand and nodded politely. "Thank you Lieutenant," he replied.

"I have taken the liberty of organising a speeder to transport you all back to the cottage. My men will take care of your bags," the officer said turning to lead the party from the landing pad. "Please, if you would follow me."

The group made their way to the speeder and clambered inside quietly, still too shaken by the day's events to make small talk.

The probe droids hovered in the surrounding trees relaying their findings back to the Conquest. As the speeder pulled away from the airstrip they continued to follow, staying concealed within the dense forest.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER CONQUEST: IN ORBIT OVER ALDERAAN_

Dodd Rancitt stood beside his Captain near the command center of the bridge, waiting eagerly for any information from the probe droids.

"Sir, we have a visual coming through now," the Captain stated staring at the holoscreen.

The Vice Admiral stepped closer with his arms folded across his chest watching the live feed stream over the screen. His eyes lit up as he saw the family enter the speeder.

"Ah so that was our ship. Signal the droids to follow them, we need the exact coordinates of their hideout before we can contact the emperor."

"Yes Sir."

Rancitt began to pace across the bridge suddenly fearful of Darth Vader's wrath, should he discover the identity of the emperor's informant. The dark lord was not known around the galaxy for his ability to see reason, and entrapping his family was definitely going to be a justified reason for his vengeance.

* * *

 _PADME'S COTTAGE: FOREST MOON_

The speeder arrived at the quaint little cottage on the outskirts of the forest, pulling up at the small clearing.

Obi wan turned to Padmè, "welcome home, my lady," he said quietly, his smile not touching his eyes.

The former senator looked back at him with a disconcerted expression on her face. "It will never be home again, Obi wan...not without him," she replied sadly.

The Jedi placed his hand gently upon her slender shoulder and sighed, "he will be back Padmè, all we can do is stay safe until then."

The dark lord's wife sighed, taking Luke and Leia's hands as they disembarked the speeder and headed for the cottage. The twins bolted upstairs to play with their toys as Dormè helped Threepio and Artoo carry in the bags.

Placing the luggage onto the floor in the middle of the sitting room, Dormè breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"It is so good to be off that star destroyer, in the short time I was there I was certain I was going crazy," she said turning to look at her mistress as the Jedi closed the front door. "He is a lunatic, Padmè."

The Sith's wife snapped her head around to stare coldly at her handmaiden, jabbing her finger wildly at her face. "Don't you ever speak that way about my husband again, is that clear Dormè?" she snarled glaring at the shocked woman.

Obi wan chuckled analysing the former Senator's body language and mannerisms. He walked up beside her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. "Oh, my dear Padmè, that didn't take long," he chortled.

She snapped her head back around to glare at the Jedi, her brows furrowed in contempt. "What is so funny Obi wan?" she growled.

The Jedi laughed again, he couldn't contain his amusement. He stared deep into her eyes, "you Padmè, you are behaving just like Anakin. It is fascinating," he chuckled.

She shoved his hand from her shoulder and stormed towards the kitchen, "don't be absurd," she snapped.

Obi wan glanced over at Dormè as he continued to chuckle, "I don't think she found it funny," he stated covering his mouth with his hand trying to mask his entertainment.

The handmaiden glared at him folding her arms over her chest. "She doesn't see any of it," she snapped angrily, "not his lunacy, his psychotic behaviour or his irrational aggression. The man is a psychopath Obi wan."

The Jedi's smile quickly transformed into a frown, as she dogged his former padawan. He furrowed his brow and folded his arms over his chest defensively. "Dormè, Anakin was once a great Jedi and like my brother. There was a time when the difference between life and death on the battlefield was dependent on him being there," Obi wan rebuked slightly offended.

She dropped her gaze to the floor, ashamed for her outburst. "I'm sorry Obi wan, it's just hard to imagine him as being the same man," she said quietly.

The Jedi stared out the window reflectively, images of Anakin's face as he screamed at him at Mustafar assaulting his mind. "He has...changed a lot since then, Dormè. The dark side has twisted his mind," he whispered.

"Clearly," she retorted marching off towards the kitchen to check on her mistress.

Obi wan watched her leave as he bent down to pick up his bags and headed up the stairs to unpack.

Lifting his spare robe from his bag, he walked over to the closet and hung them on the hanger, deep in thought.

The Jedi paused as a cold shiver made its way through his body. Walking back to the window he braced both hands on the frame and stared out into the dark forest. The trees swayed gently with the breeze as the beams of moonlight danced upon the small bushes underneath.

He squinted his troubled eyes straining to focus, unable to shake his unease. The force was whispering to him. He couldn't help feeling as though they were being watched.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER CONQUEST_

The captain called out from the command centre, "The coordinates are coming through from the droids now. We have them sir."

Rancitt turned to face his Captain as he strode from the viewport. "Excellent work Captain. Tell me is the Devastator still in orbit?" he asked as he stopped at the control panel.

"Yes Sir, they dispatched a shuttle towards the forest moon moments ago."

The Vice Admiral clasped his hands together in front of him eyeing the holoscreen. "Interesting," he mused, "I believe that it may be time to contact the emperor."

The officer glanced back at the Vice Admiral, with his eyebrow cocked questioningly. "Sir, if I may, do you think that this is a wise move?" he asked shifting nervously in his seat. "I mean when Lord Vader finds out, it will be the end for both of us."

Rancitt could sympathise with his officer's reluctance, for he too had become apprehensive of the situation. He lifted his hat from his head and ran his fingers through his short brown hair before replacing it.

"While Darth Vader is truly maniacal, the emperor scares me more Captain. Plus to disregard a direct order would be classed as treason," he scolded.

The officer stood up from his seat and walked towards the Vice Admiral eyeing his superior officer nervously. "I understand that Sir, but this is his family we are talking about. Hell, that means he was once...like us. Aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to why the emperor is so hell bent on locating them?"

Rancitt folded his arms over his chest tired of his subordinate's questioning. "It is pointless to debate this Captain, it was a direct order," he snapped.

"Against _our_ Commander."

"I get that, enough Captain."

The officer dropped his head to stare down at his hands fumbling before him. "My apologies sir. They just look like a normal family, it isn't right," he muttered.

The Vice Admiral sighed in frustration, "what would you have me do Captain? Disobey the emperor?" he asked exasperated.

"No...sir."

Rancitt glanced at his officer from beneath his brow. "Contact the emperor and put him through to the conference room, I will wait there until he accepts."

The Vice Admiral left the bridge headed for the conference room, leaving his Captain to contemplate the ramifications of their actions.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: DARTH VADER'S PERSONAL CHAMBER_

The dark lord knelt subserviently over the holopod focusing on strengthening his mental shields, as his master's ghostly image flickered before him.

"What is thy bidding my master?" he rumbled submissively. His internal conflict continuing to wage on inside him.

Lord Sidious analysed his apprentice kneeling before him. His shields were strong, blocking his probing. A sinister frown adorned his features as he continued to try and break through his defences. He could feel the two sides of the force swirling around the young Sith, confirming his suspicions.

He was losing his servant to the light.

"Lord Vader, I trust that you have enjoyed your rest," he sneered.

The apprentice bowed his head lower into a slight nod. "Yes...my master," he replied. The prodding against his shields coming in waves, occasionally weakening his concentration.

"I need you to go to _Tatooine_ and pay the Hutts a visit," Sidious purred breaking his apprentice's concentration. The mention of his home planet having the desired effect, shaking the young lord's defences. He felt his shields waver under his attack.

Vader snapped his head up to glare at his master, "WHAT?!" he roared in shock. He felt his master in his mind and pulled the dark side into him, forcing Sidious out. The temperature plummeted in his chamber and his respirator began to hiss erratically.

The emperor cackled as he was pushed from the young Sith's mind. He stopped his assault and continued ahead with his plan.

"The Hutts have control over a particular mining facility that would be most beneficial in the construction of the death star. You are to go there and _persuade_ them to hand it over to us."

The dark lord wanted to scream, he had no intention of ever returning to that infernal sand pit of a planet that he had once called home.

Not since he had failed to save his mother from dying.

"Surely we could simply take over the mine on site, without needing to convene with that insufferable space slug," Vader snarled clenching his fists in frustration as he rose from the pod.

Sidious cackled once more, basking in the pure hatred radiating from his apprentice. "No, my friend. They will relinquish control or face occupation," he sneered.

The young Sith bowed his head in submission fearing his master's punishment for his outburst. "As...you...wish," he growled calling on the darkness within to strengthen his resolve. He wanted to choke the life from the older Sith.

To watch his gangly legs kick in protest as he struggled under his grasp.

The thought was tempting, but he couldn't. Too much was at stake.

And if he failed for the second time...his family's fate would be sealed.

The ghostly image flickered out leaving the brooding Sith Lord irritated and confused. He stormed into his hyperbaric chamber and dropped heavily into his seat, signalling the bridge.

Sidious swung his angular black throne to face his command center, hailing his ship.

"Commander, bring me my shuttle and ready the Eclipse. We are leaving, immediately," he snarled clasping his hands together in his lap.

"At once Sire," the comm crackled in acknowledgement.

 _That should get you far enough away from your precious little wife, my apprentice. Soon your offspring, like yourself, will be MINE, and she and that pitiful Jedi you once called friend will be dead._

Vader closed his eyes and reached out through the force to his former mentor, " _Obi wan, can you hear me?"_

The Jedi was sitting opposite Padmè in the kitchen sipping his caff as Dormè was upstairs getting the twins into bed. He heard his former padawan's voice in his head and stared blankly ahead of him.

" _Yes Anakin, I can hear you,"_ he replied.

" _Sidious is sending me to Tatooine and we are about to leave orbit."_

" _Tatooine?"_

" _Yes Obi wan. Something is off, the force is turbulent around both you and my family and he is highly suspicious. Be mindful Obi wan."_

" _Are you alright Anakin?"_

" _No...but it makes no difference. I need to rest and meditate, I'm flying blind at the moment...my mind is a mess."_

" _I will look after them Anakin, you have my word."_

" _Please...tell Padmè and the twins that I love them."_

" _You can tell them that yourself when you get back."_

" _I'm not sure if I'll make it back Obi wan, just tell them...please."_

" _Ok Anakin, may the force be with you."_

" _May the force be with you too Obi wan."_

Padmè gazed at the Jedi sitting in front of her, watching as he stared blankly.

"Is he talking to you?" she asked quietly shaking Obi wan from his trance.

He cleared his throat as his troubled grey eyes met hers. "He was Padmè," he replied distantly.

"What did he say Obi wan?" she asked curiously placing her cup down onto the table.

The Jedi stroked his beard contemplatively as he kept eye contact with the former senator. "He asked me to tell both you and the twins that he loves you," he said quietly.

"And?" she asked furrowing her brow.

The Jedi stood up from his seat and placed his cup into the sink bracing both hands against the counter, staring out the window at the lake. The moonlight glittered off the gentle waves, disturbing the stark night sky.

"He is moving the Devastator out of orbit. They have been sent to Tatooine," he whispered.

"TATOOINE? But that's on the other side of the galaxy Obi wan! What if something happens to him? We'll never get there in time!" the dark lord's wife cried jumping up from her seat.

The Jedi turned back to face her, his eyes full of sorrow and concern. "He is a _Sith_ _Lord_ Padmè...I'm sure he will be fine," he replied crossing his arms over his chest and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER CONQUEST_

"Vice Admiral, the Devastator is moving out of orbit, what should we do?" the Captain asked his superior officer curiously.

"Follow them Captain, the emperor ordered for his movements to be tracked," Rancitt replied from the viewport.

"Won't they know they are being followed sir?"

"Yes they will be aware the moment they scan for the jump to lightspeed."

The Captain stared at his Commander in disbelief. "Where is the point then? Won't they alter their course if they suspect they are being followed?" he asked.

The Vice Admiral spun to face his Captain at the bridge growing more and more annoyed at his disobedience. "Not if he has direct orders from the Emperor, just do it Captain and stop questioning me. Unless of course you would prefer to join him on board the Devastator," he snapped.

The Captain gulped, "No, not at all sir," he stammered, horrified by the thought. Every officer in the Imperial Navy knew how difficult it was to serve the dark lord. Rumour had it that he would murder you for simply looking at him in a manner he found to be displeasing.

"My sources inform me that they are headed for Tatooine, sir. Preparing the ship for the jump to lightspeed now."

Rancitt strode back up to the viewport and clasped his hands tightly behind his back. "So be it, Captain," he replied as he stared out into space, watching the Devastator lurch out into the darkness.

* * *

 _CORVETTE ECLIPSE: IN ORBIT OVER CORUSCANT_

The emperor made his way to the bridge on board the Eclipse, admiring his corvette, massive and unmatched in the galaxy. No ship could compete with it in a head to head battle, it's shields were second to none and the weapons system was the most extensive of the Imperial fleet. The dark lord had kept it's early completion a closely guarded secret, only Darth Vader, the crew and his royal guards new of its existence. "Set the course for Alderaan, I have some old friends that I would like to pay a visit to," he sneered.

"Right away Sire," the captain replied, as he entered the coordinates.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: ENTERING ORBIT OVER TATOOINE_

Piett monitored the comm scan, shocked to discover they were being followed by one of their own. He signalled his Supreme Commander in his chambers.

"What is it Captain?" the dark lord replied, irritated by the interruption.

"My Lord, it seems the Conquest is following us," Piett answered confused.

"Interesting, I am on my way, Piett," he boomed getting up from his seat. The dark lord strode to the bridge straight up to his Captain. "How long until we reach Tatooine?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"We are almost there my lord, we should be dropping out of lightspeed momentarily."

"Hail them the moment they exit hyperspace, I want to know what they're up to."

"Yes milord," Piett replied preparing their exit.

The dark lord began pacing across the bridge, his heavy black boots thudding in the durasteel as his cape floated behind him. He couldn't focus, the war inside him was clouding his judgement.

Alarms sounded as the Devastator dropped out of lightspeed. Vader stared out the viewport glaring at the godforsaken planet below, visions of the past assaulting his mind. His hands balled into fists by his side at the memories, as the dark side of the force swelled within him. Anger, hate and overwhelming sorrow enveloped him, as the memory of his mother's gruesome death flooded his thoughts.

"My lord, the Conquest has just dropped from lightspeed and is hailing us."

"Bring them up Captain," he replied approaching the terminal.

"Lord Vader, good evening," Dodd Rancitt greeted.

"You can dispense with the pleasantries Vice Admiral. Why are you tracking us?" he snarled with barely contained rage. He wanted to choke the snivelling fool, but he needed to know what their intentions were.

"I am hailing you to inform you of a recent development, my lord," Rancitt replied with a swallow, he knew what he was about to tell his commander would sign his death warrant.

"What...development is that Rancitt?" the Sith growled, growing impatient.

"Lord Vader, the emperor ordered me to track your movements. He has since left the capital," he stuttered trying to find the words to express his betrayal.

"What do you mean, Rancitt? I am growing tired of listening to your babble. That is most unwise," he snapped jabbing his finger at the screen.

"The emperor is on his way to Alderaan, he knows the whereabouts of your _family..._ I was ordered to spy on you and track them do..." his voice caught in his throat. Grasping at his neck the Vice Admiral struggled to breathe under the assault.

"WHAT! YOU SNIVELLING FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He bellowed overcome by rage. The instrument panels started to go haywire and the walls of the Devastator were vibrating violently. He squeezed the Vice Admiral's throat so hard he felt his neck explode in his grip, launching him across the bridge of the Conquest once he was dead.

The captain of the Conquest moved into view, "my lord, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen," he whimpered terrified by the grisly scene.

Darth Vader whirled to face Piett, " _Admiral_ Piett, ready the turbo lasers and move the Devastator into firing position, target the Conquest!"

"At once milord."

Turning to the view screen, he addressed the ship's new commander. "Commander you have exactly ten seconds, swear loyalty to me and me alone immediately or I will blow your ship into OBLIVION!"

The Devastator began to bank to the left bringing the other star destroyer into view of the bridge.

"The Conquest is with you my lord," he stated resolutely.

"Wise decision Commander, now remain in orbit and await my orders, I need to secure the fleet," he said terminating the transmission. He whirled to face the newly appointed Admiral and folded his arms tightly across his chest fully consumed by the darkness.

"Piett, send out a message to the fleet, with the exclusion of the Eclipse, inform them that they are to swear complete loyalty to me and me alone or face annihilation."

"At once sir."

"Make way for Alderaan and instruct the Conquest to do likewise. However tell them to remain clear of the planet's surveillance system, I don't want the Viceroy to be made aware of their arrival," he stated striding up the catwalk to the viewport.

"Yes milord."

The Devastator made the jump to lightspeed, with her Supreme Commander brooding on the bridge.

* * *

 _FOREST MOON: PADME'S COTTAGE_

Obi wan and Padmè returned to the sitting room, exhausted after getting the twins into bed. The Jedi swayed in place, suddenly overwhelmed by the dark tremors he felt through the force, turning to Padmè his expression said it all. "He's here Padmè, Sidious is here!"

The dark lord's wife panicked, "What? How long do we have Obi wan?" she cried.

The door to the cottage burst from it's hinges and fell to the floor with a crash, revealing the emperor and his red robed guards standing behind it.

"My sweet Padmè Amidala Skywalker, I am delighted to finally see you again," he sneered viciously.


	23. Chapter 23: Birth of Death Squadron

Chapter 23: The Birth of Death Squadron

Obi wan grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it pushing Padme behind his back. "Stay away from them Sidious, I won't allow you to hurt this family any more than you already have!" the Jedi snapped waving his blue blade in front of him.

The emperor chuckled darkly, "Master Kenobi, I must say, I am surprised to see you still...alive," he sneered moving to retrieve his own saber.

The Jedi furrowed his brow and planted his feet preparing to defend his former padawan's wife. "You will find that I am full of surprises," he quipped.

Sidious raised his thrumming red blade high above his head, ready to strike. "Step aside _Jedi_ ," he spat, "My apprentice's precious little family is coming with me."

"Please don't do this!" Padmè sobbed from behind the Jedi.

The emperor snarled viciously as he snapped his head towards the royal guards, "Go, find the children. I want them...unharmed."

"NO!" Padmè screamed.

Obi wan leapt into attack swiping his blue blade towards the Sith's neck.

The blue and red blades clashed covering the sitting room in sparks as they hissed violently.

Sidious's face contorted into pure rage as his brow creased over his fiery yellow eyes. He swung his blade furiously at the Jedi aiming first at his head and stabbing it towards his chest the next. Each time the thrust was blocked by the blue saber.

The Jedi ducked and weaved between the onslaught moving to intercept each attack. He spun on his heel and drove his blue blade towards the Sith's arm, attempting to dismember him.

The emperor swept his arm in the opposite direction, dodging the swipe and countered with another jab towards the Jedi's chest.

Ear piercing screams echoed down the staircase as the guards found the children.

"Luke! Leia!" Padmè wailed turning to sprint up the staircase.

Sidious force pushed her to the ground, stopping her from running after them.

"PADMÈ!" Obi wan yelled as he threw himself at the Sith Lord aiming his saber for his heart.

Sidious cackled viciously, "Foolish Jedi!" he sneered unleashing a burst of force lightning at the airborne figure, "your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side."

Obi wan collapsed to the floor, his muscles convulsing from the blue energy ripping through his body.

Padmè struggled to get up on her feet as the red robed guards strode down the staircase each carrying one of the twins under their arms.

Luke and Leia screamed and fought relentlessly, their legs and arms flailing about. Luke yelled as loud as he could in his mind, like his father had taught him, hoping he would hear.

 _DADDY_ _PLEASE_ _HELP_ _US_!

The shaken woman jumped to her feet and once again headed for the staircase, only to be forcefully dragged back into the sitting room by an invisible pull.

The Sith pulled her towards him until she was facing him.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed as the angry tears rained down from her shimmering hazel eyes. She couldn't move her arms or her legs while she was suspended slightly off the floor.

Sidious sneered, as a menacing scowl crept over his pasty wrinkled face.

"Padmè my dear, you see your husband is invaluable to me, and I can't afford to have you snooping about trying to turn him from my service."

She tried to wriggle free of his grasp to reach her petrified children.

"Mummy!" the twins cried in unison as their tears fell from their tiny eyes.

Sidious leant over as the guards brought the children towards him, placing a withered hand on each little head, willing them both into a force induced stasis.

Their tiny bodies ceased to move as their limbs fell limp.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Padmè screeched fighting the force hold around her body.

The emperor lifted his hand and pressed it to the distraught woman's head, willing her to sleep, chuckling. He caught the slow movement of the Jedi on the floor out the corner of his eye.

He blasted Obi wan with another flurry of blue energy watching as it danced over his body. He strode over to him leaning down on both knees bringing his face close enough to whisper in the broken Jedi's ear.

"They, like their father...are now...MINE," he snarled.

Obi wan watched helplessly as the Sith Lord casually strolled from the cottage followed by his royal guardsmen, two carrying the twins and another with Padmè draped lifelessly over his shoulder.

A tear ran down the Jedi's cheek as he watched them leave.

 _I'm so sorry Anakin. I couldn't stop him._

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN HYPERSPACE_

Vader sank to his knees in his chamber as he heard his son cry out to him through their bond.

"NO!" he roared causing every panel in his quarters to shake violently.

He shot to his feet and unleashed an almighty force push from his body, crushing everything around him. The hyperbaric chamber shook from the pulse and sparks shot across the command desk. The lights in the chamber flickered and buzzed out, leaving the infuriated Sith Lord heaving in the centre of the room, in complete darkness.

* * *

 _ALDERAA 4: PADME'S COTTAGE_

"Quickly, get them onto the shuttle, I don't imagine their father will be far away," Sidious hissed as they crossed the clearing.

The Emperor and his guards boarded the vessel and shot up into the atmosphere.

Once they reached the Eclipse, he escorted the guards carrying his apprentice's family to the ship's holding cells.

"Cuff the woman and separate them. I want the children kept away from their mother," he snarled as they neared the brig.

The red robed guards did as instructed and snapped the stun cuffs around Padmè's wrists, tearing her night dress in the process. They roughly shoved her into the cell and activated the force shield, locking her inside.

The former senator began to stir, as the force induced sleep started to wear off.

"HE'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she screamed as she began to look around the cell frantically. Luke and Leia were nowhere to be seen. She tried to run to the cell shield, but her legs gave out, causing her body to crash to the floor.

She struggled to her knees and scrambled over to the edge of her cell trying to see outside.

"PALPATINE YOU SPINELESS BASTARD! WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM?!" Padme wailed overcome by anger as the tears poured down her face.

The force shield opened and the guards stepped in. One striking her hard across the face, causing her vision to go blurry. The other grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the floor, launching her body roughly onto the small cot in the far corner of the cell.

They turned and left without saying a word, reactivating the force shield as they exited.

Bloodied and bruised Padmè lifted her knees up to her chest and dropped her head down, sobbing into the tattered remains of her nightdress.

Standing by the command center, Sidious intertwined his fingers together, pondering the length of time he had before his apprentice would come for him. He could sense his anger through their force bond and it surged through him like an electric pulse.

The emperor turned to his Captain leaning on his cane. "Take us back to the palace, I want to make sure that my _guests_ are properly settled before Lord Vader...arrives," he sneered.

"Right away Sire," the officer acknowledged with a bow of his head.

The Eclipse moved out of orbit and plunged into hyperspace leaving the forest moon.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: ALDERAAN_

The Devastator boomed out of hyperspace, with its proximity alarms wailing throughout the bridge. The Conquest materialised immediately behind it, as both destroyers entered into orbit around Alderaan.

Vader paced up and down the viewport, trying to raise his men on their comm units for any information, but received nothing but static. He glared out into the stars as Piett initiated the comm scan.

"Well Piett?" he snarled charging to the command centre with his fists tightly clenched at his sides.

"No sign of the Eclipse, milord," the Admiral replied quietly.

A low growl rumbled from beneath his mask, as he realised he was once again too late. "Ready my shuttle, I'm going down," he snapped whirling on his heel and striding from the bridge.

"At once milord," Piett replied sensing his Commander's rising despair.

The Sith charged through the corridors of the Devastator sending his officers scurrying away in fear. The dark side was humming inside him, thirsting for blood. Each light flickered as he strode past and the floor thudded under every strike of his boots.

Entering the hangar, the dark lord charged for Black One completely consumed by his anger. He ascended the ramp and jumped into the pilot's seat initiating the take off sequence.

Black One's engines roared into life, the deafening rumble echoing off the hangar walls. Vader grabbed the yoke and lurched the glossy black ship into space.

The engines screamed as it redlined, approaching the forest moon at breakneck speed. Breaching the atmosphere, the Sith pushed the shuttle to its limits expertly guiding it towards the cottage coordinates.

Sensing that he was nearing the clearing the dark lord initiated the landing sequence.

The comm unit crackled to life, "you are entering restricted air space, please identify yourself."

Vader growled as he punched in his security clearance. "This is Black One, preparing to land," he snarled over the receiver.

"Lord Vader...we...weren't expecting you sir. Welcome to Alderaa 4," they stuttered over the transmission.

The Sith cut the signal and lowered the shuttle down into the clearing, lowering the ramp the moment it touched down. Not bothering to shut down the engines, he leapt from the cock-pit and charged down the ramp.

The eight lifeless bodies of his troopers were scattered around the edge of the clearing. They hadn't stood a chance against his master. Each one was still holding their blaster in their hands as they were slumped over beneath the trees.

A slight movement of white armour caught his eye as one of the troopers tried to move. The dark lord strode over to him, bending down to ease his struggle.

"My...lord," the trooper croaked as Vader gently lifted his body into a sitting position.

The Sith stared into his officer's white helmet, "what happened Commander? Why didn't you contact me?" he rumbled supporting the dying man.

"We...saw the shuttle...come in to...to land and thought...it was you my...lord," the Commander coughed out as he tried to move his leg.

"The emperor came down...the ramp," he choked trying to gurgle in a breath, "We...were thrown across the clearing...against the...trees. My men...didn't stand a chance."

Vader held the Commander's head up as he struggled to breathe, feeling his force presence slowly slip away.

"Rest now, Commander," he groaned as the man's head slumped down onto his shoulder.

The dark lord rose to his feet and strode towards the cottage with his anger simmering away beneath the mask.

His heart leapt into his throat when he caught sight of the front door crumpled on the floor. The hissing of his respirator echoing in the eerie silence, as he surveyed the sitting room.

"KENOBI!" he bellowed striding inside with his hands tightly balled into fists.

The lights flickered in the meagre sitting room, as the pictures and knick knacks rattled. His fury was consuming him as he sought out his former mentor.

"KENOBI!" he boomed once more as the images of his family's abduction assaulted his mind. He shirked back in protest, shaking his masked head as he fought to cope with the visions.

Obi wan staggered down the stair case with Threepio and Artoo. "Anakin...I'm so...sorry," he panted trying to breathe through the tremors.

Vader snapped his mask around to face the Jedi as he struggled to navigate the stairs.

"Where is Padmè's handmaiden?" he snarled stalking towards his former mentor.

"She has gone...I...sent her away...in...the speeder, and...told her to...return to Naboo," Obi wan choked as he gripped the hand rail to stop himself from falling.

The Sith placed his shoulder armour up under his former mentor's arm and assisted him across the sitting room.

Artoo whistled lowly and turned his dome to face the dark lord as he laid the Jedi down onto the sofa.

"Yes, I know Artoo," Vader rumbled sadly staring at his old astromech.

Obi wan raised his eyebrow at the Sith standing over him, as much as the darkness was turbulent around him, the old Anakin was still lingering just beneath the surface.

"We need to move...now," the dark lord snarled shaking himself from the visions.

Obi wan staggered up from the sofa and moved to stand beside his former padawan. "Lets go Anakin," he said.

Vader lead the group out to his shuttle and helped Obi wan ascend the ramp as Artoo and Threepio followed behind them.

The Jedi sat down in the co-pilot's seat as Vader dropped into the chair beside him.

Black One lifted from the clearing and lowered it's wing foils as it shot up into the clouds.

The repetitious hissing of the dark lord's respirator filled the awkward silence of the shuttle as he piloted it towards the Devastator.

Obi wan stared out the viewport as two star destroyers appeared before them.

"You have company?" he asked curiously turning to face the Sith.

"That is the Conquest. It's former Commander is the reason Sidious was able to locate you, he was tracking my movements," Vader growled behind gritted teeth, frustrated by his blindness.

The Jedi cocked his brow as he stared at the dark lord, " _former_ Commander?" he asked.

"He had an unfortunate accident, apparently he needed the ability to breathe in order to survive."

"You killed him?" the Jedi asked disappointed.

Vader snapped his mask around to face his former mentor beside him, "OF COURSE I KILLED HIM! WHAT ELSE DID YOU EXPECT?" he bellowed.

Obi wan stared at his mask and stroked his beard trying to understand his former padawan.

The dark lord turned back to focus on guiding the shuttle towards the Devastator. "Don't act so surprised, Kenobi. Did you think I was just going to throw him in the brig for his betrayal?" he sneered.

Vader chuckled menacingly, "No...I choked him until I felt the worthless bones inside his traitorous neck crumble beneath my grasp."

He tightened his gloved hand into a fist as he recalled the sensation, the leather crackling as it contracted. He took a deep breath making his respirator hiss loudly.

"It felt...satisfying," he growled.

The Jedi dropped his head into his hand and gently shook it from side to side in defeat. There was no point in discussing the errors of his ways at this particular moment. His former padawan was fully consumed by the darkness within, and nothing was going to change that right now.

The shuttle glided into the hangar bay, raising it's wing foils into landing position as it lowered onto the deck. Vader pulled his gloved hands back from the yoke and took a deep breath as he stared out into the empty sector.

With a strangled sigh he turned to face his former brother. "Come on Kenobi, it's time to end this," he stated moving to stand from his seat.

The Sith and the Jedi entered the bridge, their strides matched in perfect harmony. Every officer in the sector turned to stare at the odd pair as they approached the command center.

Vader crossed his arms over his chest and loomed beside his Admiral, "Piett," he barked.

Obi wan tucked his hands into his robe and stood quietly beside the dark lord as the Admiral turned to face them.

"Yes milord?" Piett replied confidently as his eyes perused the Jedi beside his Supreme Commander.

"Has there been any news from the fleet?" he asked.

The Admiral turned back to the command center to pull up the messages on the holoscreen. "Yes sir, the Avenger, Tyrant, Chimaera, Gauntlett, Annihilator and Vanquish have all responded pledging their allegiance," he stated proudly.

"Good, send out a message instructing them to proceed to Coruscant immediately, and inform them that I will meet them there personally."

"As you wish Milord," Piett replied.

"And Admiral, once you have sent the message, set the course for Coruscant," the Sith stated as he whirled on his heel, striding to the viewport.

"Right away sir," Piett acknowledged turning back to his post.

Obi wan followed the dark lord up the boardwalk to the massive window over looking the forest moon. He ran his hand through his short auburn hair as he watched the Conquest begin to change direction.

Vader dropped his hands and clasped them behind his back as he gazed out into space, his mind replaying the visions he had experienced back in the cottage.

The dark lord's temper flared as he saw his wife and children screaming out in fear before a grey withered hand forced them to sleep.

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he shifted his stance.

The Jedi glanced up at the Sith's black mask when he heard the menacing sound emanate from him. He placed his hand tentatively on the dark lord's shoulder armour as the temperature surrounding them began to drop.

"I never should have allowed you to leave," Vader grumbled reflectively.

Obi wan sighed, and stared back out at the stars. "You know he would have gotten to them eventually Anakin."

He continued to stare blankly out into space as the Devastator moved into position for the jump to lightspeed. "I would never have allowed this to happen, Obi wan. My _family_ would have been safer with me," he growled.

"Possibly."

The Jedi suddenly felt suffocated. The dark side shifted and swirled around him like a poisonous fog. He instinctively reached out to the Sith to brace himself as he swayed in his place.

The dark lord snapped his mask around to glare at his former mentor holding on to his arm. "You still believe I would actually harm my own family?" he hissed.

Obi wan swallowed and slowly pulled his hand away. Every instinct in his body screamed at him to either strike with his saber or flee the bridge. He shifted his feet to gain some distance.

"I believe you don't always have control over your actions. You even admitted so yourself, Anakin," the Jedi breathed.

Vader turned his head back towards the viewport in disgust. "Don't...call me... _that_ ," he growled, "as I told you before...that _boy_...is dead."

The Jedi gathered his nerve and stepped closer to the Sith. "Can we have this conversation in a more...private setting?" he asked staring up into the lenses of the unforgiving mask.

"If we must," the dark lord snapped.

He spun to face the bridge and stormed down the catwalk with a flourish of his cape.

Obi wan followed his former padawan down the corridors to his personal chamber. The dark lord didn't wait for him, instead opening his door and striding inside, pausing in the center of the dishevelled quarters.

Data pads and various other mechanical parts were strewn haphazardly across the floor. The black reinforced durasteel panels were buckled and dented. The only lights visible were the red and green flashing diodes on his chest panel and the stark white of the inside of his hyperbaric chamber.

"Well...talk," Vader snarled crossing his arms over his chest.

Taking a deep breath the Jedi looked down at his feet. "I understand that this must be hard for you," Obi wan said distantly, "but you need to find some way to cope without turning to the dark side Anakin."

"It's...a little late for that, don't you think?" the Sith growled.

"No Anakin," he replied glancing back up at the Sith, "I have felt and seen your conflict."

The dark lord turned and strode over to the port window behind him, leaning one hand against the wall as he stared out into the beams of light.

"Be that as it may Obi wan, I can assure you, if _anything_ happens to my family, any lingering traces of that boy will be gone forever," he snarled clenching his mechanical hand.

The Jedi walked up to stand beside him, staring out the window. "Do you have a plan?" he asked curiously.

Vader didn't move, his mind was ticking away furiously trying to decide on the best course of action. "Not as yet," he replied deep in thought.

"Any ideas as to where he might be taking them?"

"Yes," the dark lord growled through gritted teeth. He spun to face his former mentor glaring at him through the mask. His whole body went stiff as he battled to control his anger.

"This is all a ploy Obi wan," he snarled balling his hands into fists, "he has abducted them to get to me."

The Jedi cocked his brow in curiosity, his stormy eyes glistening with question after question. "But he already has you, I don't understand Anakin," he stated in confusion.

Vader began to pace around his chamber as the force whispered to him, confirming his thoughts. "He too has sensed my...conflict. He must have felt the shift through our bond," he snarled.

Obi wan watched on as the Sith strode around his chamber like a crazed rancor, feeling the force swirling around him.

"He wants me to submit to him," he growled as he spun to pace in the opposite direction. "Until recently I always did. Padmè and the twins being alive has thrown him off balance, so he's taken them to trap me."

Vader slammed his fist into the wall in frustration, desperately needing a way to release the tension. The durasteel panel creaked and buckled in protest. He stood rigidly as his chest heaved in and out.

The Jedi folded his arms and stared at the Sith at war with himself. "Do you honestly believe that you can defeat him?" he asked with a sigh.

The dark lord lifted his head up to stare blankly at the ceiling. "Yes...since you healed me. I don't believe he is aware of that," he replied turning his mask back down to stare at the Jedi. "With Sidious surprise is the key, if he doesn't foresee the event it offends him. He gets...caught up in his inabilities."

"Yes, well he will be expecting _you_ , he has that advantage," Obi wan replied stroking his beard.

Vader walked back to the port window, clasping his gloved hands over his cape behind his back. "It won't help him, my _master_ is going to pay for this...with his _life_ ," he hissed.

"Tread carefully Anakin, revenge is not the way of the Jedi," Obi wan warned staring at his former padawan.

The dark lord growled as he slowly turned back to face him. "I...am...no... _Jedi_ ," he sneered viciously.

The comm unit beeped from inside his utility belt, pulling it out he activated the transmission.

"What is it Admiral?" he growled.

"My lord, we have reached the Capitol, and are about to drop out of lightspeed," Piett replied.

"Good work Piett, have the men ready my shuttle."

"Right away sir."

Obi wan stared at the dark lord as he replaced his comm. He tried to reach out to the force hoping for some indication of how this was all going to pan out. As usual he sensed nothing, the dark side clouded everything.

"So I guess this is it, Anakin?" he asked with a huff.

"Yes," Vader growled as he adjusted his gloves and straightened his cloak striding for the door.

The Jedi sighed and pulled his hood up over his head, following the Sith from his chamber.

The white Imperial shuttle departed from the Devastator's hangar making its way through the stars.

Obi wan gazed curiously as Vader's armada boomed into orbit around the Capitol. Seven star destroyers loomed alongside the Devastator, awaiting orders from their Supreme Commander.

The shuttle's transponder crackled into life hailing the dark lord. Vader flicked the receiver accepting the transmission.

"Yes Piett," he boomed as he veered the shuttle towards the planet.

"Milord, the fleet has arrived and are awaiting your orders Sir, several others are en-route as we speak."

"Excellent," the Sith replied, "hail them and patch them through to me on the shuttle."

"As you wish."

The Sith slowed the ship's approach so he could speak with his men before continuing. Once again the transponder alerted and he flicked on the holoscreen.

"Commanders, welcome to the Death Squadron. Move your ships into position and blockade the Capitol, no ship is to escape. If the Eclipse moves to flee the planet...target its deflector shields and disable it. It must NOT be allowed to leave the system."

"Yes my lord," the officers acknowledged.

"I will contact you all from the Devastator once I have taken care of the situation."

The dark lord cut the signal and switched off the holoscreen, punching the thrusters into full speed.

The dark side thrummed around the Sith and Obi wan was drowning in it. He drew in a deep breath and looked over at his black armoured comrade.

"What is the plan Anakin?" he asked subdued.

Vader held the yoke in his leather gloves and drove the shuttle through the planet's atmosphere. "We find my family and you take them to Naboo where they will be safe," he rumbled.

The Jedi's grey eyes sparkled in shock, "aren't you coming with us?" he asked as he gripped the arm rests.

"No..." the dark lord growled with his hands shaking on the control stick.

"Why not Anakin?" Obi wan questioned staring at his mask.

Vader snapped his head around to glare at the Jedi beside him. "I don't know what's going to happen Obi wan. If I fail, I need to know they are safe. Far away from him...and...from me," he snarled.

Obi wan couldn't help but notice the way his voice audibly wavered towards the end of his statement. Apparently Anakin wasn't completely certain that he could defeat his master and that last comment had confirmed it. He sighed as he stared back out the viewport, watching the massive skyscrapers grow closer with their approach.

"I will keep them safe until you return," the Jedi replied quietly, folding his arms. He could feel his old padawan's emotions flooding across their bond. He was drowning in fear, anger and disgust.

Vader didn't respond as he veered the shuttle towards the five spires of the former Jedi temple, now known as the Imperial Palace. His temper flared as he sensed his master's probing in his mind. He slammed his mental shields up as they began their descent.

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: EMPEROR'S THRONE ROOM_

Sidious stared out at the surrounding cityscape watching as the Lambda-class shuttle raised its white wing foils into landing position. His hands were steepled together in his lap as he continued to try and make contact with his apprentice.

A sinister frown formed on his wrinkled face as his yellow eyes burned with contempt. He could still sense the light relentlessly chipping away at the young Sith, threatening to destroy everything he had so meticulously orchestrated to instigate his fall.

His apprentice intended to kill him.

He could sense it.

He chuckled maliciously as he watched the shuttle touch down on the landing pad.

Once again he would have to teach him a lesson.

The two red robed guards descended upon the young Sith and the Jedi with their force pikes buzzing.

Obi wan ignited his blue saber and prepared to fight as Vader lifted them up from their feet and catapulted them off the side of the platform with the force.

The dark lord charged towards the blast door with his cape flapping in the gale force winds. His heavy boots keeping him firmly planted on the duracrete surface, as they thudded under his weight.

The blast door released as the duo willed it open with their hands outstretched.

Vader turned to face his former mentor as he panted beside him. "Follow me closely Kenobi," he snarled as he whirled back to charge down the corridor.

Obi wan didn't have time to wallow in the overwhelming sorrow he felt at being back at the temple. He launched into a sprint and chased after the Sith.

The dark lord followed his wife's force presence, using it to guide them through the enormous passages towards the holding cells. He skidded to a halt as they reached the corner and he lifted his hand up in the air gesturing for Obi wan to stop.

"She's in here," he hissed as the air suddenly grew colder.

Vader unclipped his lightsaber and activated the sinister blade, blanketing the corridor in a menacing red glow as it hummed loudly.

Obi wan did the same huddling beside his fallen brother.

The pair charged around the corner with their blades ready to strike.

The dark lord let out a deafening war cry, as the walls shook around them.

Four red robed guards launched at them with their force pikes buzzing wildly.

Vader slashed at the first two furiously, sweeping his blade across his body driving the guards back towards the rear of the corridor.

"ANAKIN!" Padmè cried as she watched her husband in action.

The dark lord stayed focussed, using his strength to overwhelm the two men. His cape flurried behind him, dancing with his lunges. Lifting his saber high above his head he sliced it down through the first guard splitting him in half through the shoulder.

Spinning to his left he intercepted the jab from the other guard's pike and force pushed him into the wall. His body struck the duracrete with a deafening crack and his weapon crashed to the floor. Vader stalked over to the red guard and plunged his blade deep into his chest, driving it all the way through to the wall behind him.

The man's head slumped onto his shoulder as his leg collapsed onto the floor.

Obi wan spun on his heel and sliced his blue blade across the royal guards neck, beheading him. Panting he deactivated his saber and hooked it back on his belt as the red helmeted head rolled across the floor next to the now lifeless body. He watched as Vader paused in front of the cell, motionless.

Staring into the cell, he saw her, the pale blue nightdress she wore was in tatters, and she had bruises and dried blood all over her. His heart broke seeing his angel hurt so badly. Waving his hand he opened the cell force shield and ran in dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Angel, I am so sorry..." he cried, gently brushing her chestnut hair away from her tear stained eyes.

"Ani," she sobbed throwing her arms around his neck. "He took them, he took our babies," she blubbered, shaking.

"We will find them, my love," he comforted, trying to stay calm for her. "Can you walk?"

"I think so," she replied taking his hand, as he helped her stand up. Padmè staggered on her feet, a wave of nausea sweeping over her.

"Angel...are you sure you can make it?" Vader stammered supporting his wife.

"I'll be fine Ani, just feeling a bit off, I think he must've drugged me when bringing us here."

The dark lord turned to the jedi beside him, "Kenobi, you take Padmè and find the twins, I'm going to find my _master_ and end this," he growled, handing Padmè a blaster.

"Anakin are you sure?" Obi wan replied, unsure of his former padawan's resilience.

"Ani no, please," his wife pleaded with her sparkling hazel eyes grabbing hold of his arms.

"I must do this Padmè, he will pay dearly for what he has done to you," the Sith snarled.

"Alright Anakin, we'll return to the ship once I have them," Obi wan agreed moving to help Padmè.

Vader turned and stormed from the cell block heading for the throne room, his anger consuming him.


	24. Chapter 24: The Way of the Sith

Sidious sat in his throne staring blankly out the window. His apprentice was on his way, he could feel the hate radiating from him through their bond. He closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ceiling, basking in the sheer intensity of the young Sith's emotions. Sensing his presence draw near, the Emperor drew in a deep breath and waited patiently for the door to open.

Vader strode into the enormous throne room and stood at the base of the stairs. The sound of his respirator hissing in and out rhythmically filling the room. The force swirled between master and apprentice like a sandstorm consuming both of them.

"You're early," Sidious stated flatly still facing the window.

The young Sith absorbed his anger towards his master, allowing it to fester deep inside, fuelling his burning rage.

"I didn't want to disappoint you, my _master_ ," he snarled, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

The emperor slowly turned his throne to face his apprentice, his face contorted with a menacing scowl. He stood up and gestured to his guards with a wave of his withered hand.

"Leave us," he sneered as he started to make his way down the stairs. The red robed guards turned and left the throne room, closing the giant doors behind them.

He stared at the young Sith as he made his descent, willing through their bond for him to kneel.

Vader remained standing, squaring off against his mentor, watching as he gradually made his way towards him.

"I trust that you have enjoyed your rest, Lord Vader," the emperor purred as his yellow eyes glowed.

"Don't toy with me...master," the dark lord hissed as his gloved hand moved to grasp the hilt of his lightsaber.

Sidious stepped onto the floor, approaching his apprentice not taking his eyes off him. "So you have finally come to kill me then my _apprentice_ ," he chuckled darkly.

Vader's hand twitched on the hilt of his blade as he fought the urge to kneel in submission. He could hear the older Sith Lord's voice whispering in his head, urging him to back down and give in. "Yes," he snarled clenching his hand into a fist, "you will regret what you have done to my family."

The emperor snickered viciously. "Ah yes, tell me Lord Vader...how is your dear little wife?" he asked glaring at the dark lord as he began to circle him.

The young Sith grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, the red blade humming loudly as he held it down by his side. "Everything you told me was a lie!" he growled through grinding teeth, struggling to contain his rage as he watched his master circle around him.

Sidious continued his stride ignoring the accusation. He tried once more to will him to kneel before him, believing that his will would eventually break with a little persuasion. "Not everything, _my_ apprentice," he chided furrowing his wrinkled brow.

Vader began to circle his mentor as they both stared each other down. His boots thudded heavily on the marble floor as his blade continued to sing by his side.

To the untrained eye, the emperor could pass for just any other weak, withered old man. His hooded black cloak drifting lazily around his slowly shuffling stride.

But his loyal apprentice knew better, fully aware of his master's unlimited power.

A low growl rumbled from the depths of the young Sith's chest. "You told me I killed her," he snarled, keeping a watchful eye on his master's body language.

Sidious suddenly stopped and spun to face the dark lord brooding before him. "You saw her funeral yourself, we were both deceived Lord Vader," he retorted dropping his hands to rest at his sides. "It would seem the Jedi are masters of deception."

Vader spun to face the older Sith.

"YOU HURT HER!" he boomed as his hands shook with rage, "AFTER YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME SAVE HER!" His heart rate skyrocketed and his chest began to heave in and out as he battled to stay focussed.

The Emperor glared at his apprentice, his fiery eyes boring into the darkened lenses of his unforgiving mask. "So did you, if I recall...correctly," he scolded crossing his arms over his chest.

 _You will submit Lord Vader. She makes you weak, only together can we fulfil our destiny._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Vader bellowed slashing his lightsaber in the air at his master.

Sidious was beginning to get desperate, he was losing his loyal servant and it was all due to his precious little wife. He had to break the hold she had over him, just as he now realised he needed to stifle the rising light in his apprentice's force presence.

"Padmè lied to you Anakin. She sided with the Jedi against us, spending the last five years _alone_ with your old _friend_ , Obi wan Kenobi," he stated flatly trying to reach out along their connection.

The emperor cocked his brow as he lowered his tone, "doesn't it make you wonder, after all these years... _why_ she never tried contacting you? Don't you wonder just how close the two of them have become?" he purred almost sympathetically.

Vader dropped his lightsaber and grabbed his helmet with both gloved hands, shaking his head violently. His mind was suddenly invaded by images of his Angel embracing the Jedi, holding each other tight. Talking intently to each other as their eyes sparkled.

"It's not...real. She still...loves me. She wouldn't do that...to me," he growled trying to shake the visions from his head. His insecurities began to bubble up to the surface as he battled with himself. He could remember all too clearly seeing the two of them together in his wife's bedroom in a similar position.

Sidious smiled sinisterly as he sensed his apprentice's shields begin to drop. He was winning, the young Sith's defences were finally caving in.

"Oh, I'm afraid not," he purred comfortingly, "she...like everyone else, is afraid of you, my friend. Only telling you what you want to hear in order to lure you into a false sense of security, before killing you. They are...after all, part of the rebellion."

Vader dropped to his knees and whimpered from the pain, "No..." he choked clutching desperately at his helmet. The visions playing over in his mind being too confronting and realistic for him to deny.

Sidious's sinister grin widened victoriously, as he cautiously approached his apprentice trembling on his knees. He placed his withered hand onto his armoured shoulder trying to resurrect their wavering connection.

"Search your feelings Lord Vader, you know...don't you," he whispered.

The young Sith trembled beneath his master's touch, feeling their force bond begin to dance between them. His anger began to transform into soul crushing heartache as his mentor's words repeated in his head, echoing his own repressed suspicions.

"She told me she still...loves...me," he muttered.

 _See how weak she makes you, you're pathetic. It's no surprise she chose the Jedi over you. She is using your undying love for her to blind you. The moment they see their opportunity, they will take it. Ultimately destroying you my friend._

Vader's emotional turmoil was clearly evident as he visibly trembled under his master's words in his mind.

Sidious's face beamed as he felt his apprentice's mental shields disintegrate, giving himself up completely. Once again he had succeeded in overpowering the so called chosen one.

Vader dropped his head down in defeat, unable to resist his mentor's presence in his mind any longer. He braced his hands upon his knees with his black cape cascading over the floor, as the subtle lights reflected off of his tilted helmet. This last week had taken it's toll on the young Sith, pushing him to the brink of insanity. The constant battle between light and dark had left him feeling lost, confused and unable to fully focus on either side of the force.

At this present moment he was neither Sith Lord nor Jedi Knight.

He was Anakin Skywalker, a lost little slave boy from Tatooine, surrendering himself to his master.

Sidious's malicious cackling resounded throughout the throne room as he watched his loyal servant bent over submissively before him.

Sitting in the cock-pit, Obi wan's stormy grey eyes suddenly grew dark as he felt his bond with his former padawan snap abruptly. He gasped in shock as he slowly turned to face the dark lord's wife cradling her children.

Padmè gazed into his eyes, seeing the despair hidden inside. "What is it Obi wan? Is Anakin alright?" she asked curiously.

The Jedi ran his hand roughly through his hair, tugging on the auburn strands. His face was expressionless as he stared lifelessly into her questioning eyes. "We're losing him Padmè...I was afraid this was going to happen," he said mournfully.

The woman's eyes widened in fear as she processed what her friend had just said. "WHAT? How Obi wan? I don't understand," she cried the heartbreak leaching through her voice.

Obi wan dropped his head into his hands in despair, "He's closed me out again...the emperor is a master manipulator Padmè, and I'm afraid that Anakin wasn't emotionally ready to confront him," he stated despondently.

Tears slipped down the former Senator's cheeks as she struggled to stifle her cries out of fear of upsetting her children. "Isn't there something...anything that you can do to help him?" she whimpered.

The Jedi looked up at her shimmering brown eyes, watching as the tears ran down her face. He knew what he had to do, but the question was, could he actually do it?

"I have to go to him Padmè, I have to try and break his master's hold. There is however a strong possibility that he might kill me when I get there," he replied distantly, stroking his beard in contemplation.

Padmè tightened her grip around her sleeping twins, holding onto them desperately. "Please Obi wan, I beg you, I can't lose him again," she pleaded, "not after how far he has come."

Obi wan veered the shuttle back around and returned to the Imperial Palace, overwhelmed with guilt for allowing Anakin to face his master without him.

"When we get there, you are to take the twins and go to Naboo, Padmè. There is no guarantee that I will be able to bring him back and he was very specific about wanting you and the children far away from him in the event of this happening," the Jedi replied as they neared the landing pad.

Tears glistened in her hazel eyes as she looked down lovingly at the two sleeping angels on her lap. "What if you fail Obi wan? What if you can't bring Anakin back?" she whispered.

Obi wan initiated the landing sequence as he slowly lowered the shuttle down onto the pad. "If that happens, you must take Luke and Leia to Yoda on Dagobah. He will train them and protect you. Dagobah is hidden from the dark side, the Sith won't be able to track you there," he replied releasing the yoke from his hands and standing up.

Padmè looked up at her dear friend in disbelief, "Yoda?" she asked curiously.

"Yes Padmè, he will train the twins if I am gone. Take them to him, he will prepare them for their destiny," the Jedi replied firmly as he placed his hand on the headrest of the pilot's seat.

The dark lord's wife struggled out from underneath her children, gently laying their heads down onto the passenger lounge as they continued to sleep. She crossed the cock-pit to stand before the Jedi staring up into his grey eyes. His face was taught with concern, as his brow furrowed covering his eyes in shadow.

"Please bring him home Obi wan," she said quietly resting her hand on his robed arm.

Obi wan nodded slowly, "I will try my lady, now remember the moment I am on that platform you are to head straight for Naboo. Don't hesitate," he implored holding her gaze, resting his hand gently on hers on his arm.

"I will," she replied throwing her arms around him and pulling him close against her body.

The Jedi pulled away and turned to walk down the ramp of the shuttle, giving the former senator a slight nod as he glanced back over his shoulder at her before leaving.

His dark brown robe fluttered in the wake of the shuttle's thrusters as it began to lift from the platform. Pulling his hood over his head, he took a deep breath and reached out to the force hoping to reach his fallen brother.

 _Anakin, I hope you can hear me, I'm coming for you. Please don't fall for his lies again, brother. Padmè and your children need you._

The silence was deafening as the Jedi waited for some indication that he had been heard. He made his way back into the former Jedi temple praying that he wasn't too late.

Blinding blue sparks danced across the dark lord's body as he thrashed about on the floor. His respirator hissed and shuddered erratically as the lightning reeked havoc on his breather. Through the deafening roar of the electricity singeing his suit's circuits, Vader heard his former master's voice whispering in his head. His heart broke at the mention of his children and he struggled to think through the pain induced haze. He drew on the light, hoping the Jedi would hear him.

 _Go Obi wan...it's too late...please...look after my family._

Sidious scowled as he sensed his apprentice communicating with his former master through the force. His wrinkled face contorted with rage as he unleashed another blast of force lightning at his apprentice. "Your Jedi friend can't save you Lord Vader," he hissed, "you are _mine_...or you _will_ die!"

Vader screamed out in agony, rolling over onto his side and pulling his knees up into his chest, trying desperately to retain consciousness. His muscles convulsed under the assault and his mind threatened to black out at any given moment.

The current finally stopped, leaving the residual energy to ripple throughout his entire body. The tremors shaking the young Sith to the core causing him to jolt and lurch uncontrollably on the floor.

Sidious cackled as he loomed over the debilitated lord, drinking in his turmoil. "You are MINE," he snarled viciously, "and soon your precious little wife will be dead...and the offspring of Anakin Skywalker will also be MINE!"

He started to circle around his struggling apprentice still shaking from the tremors. "You are weak...they will be strong. Together, _nothing_ will be able to stop them!" he sneered.

"NO...!" Vader screamed out in terror as his body shook, "stay away from my family!"

The Emperor laughed sinisterly, thoroughly enjoying his apprentice's anguish.

The young Sith battled through the tremors reaching up to remove his helmet. It released easily, thanks to the damage from the lightning, rolling across the floor as he dropped it. Fighting through the shaking he fumbled with the clips on his mask. Feeling the clasps release he gripped hold of it with both gloved hands and tore it from his face, placing it beside him.

Sidious turned to stare at his apprentice once he heard the hissing stop. The young Sith's eyes were burning gold, boring into his master from the floor. His long blonde hair was drenched in sweat causing it to stick around the sides of his jaw.

The temperature in the throne room plummeted as Vader drew the force into him to numb the pain. The cool air on his face brought forth a flood of adrenaline as the dark lord finally began to gather his senses.

The emperor stood before his apprentice staring slack jawed at the young man's ability to breathe without the respirator.

"So I see you have managed to heal yourself Lord Vader," he snorted.

The young Sith's face contorted with rage as he pushed himself up to his feet. The tremors had stopped once he drew on the darkness, transforming him into the terrifying Sith Lord he was to trained to be. He called his lightsaber into his hand watching it glide effortlessly through the air into his glove.

Returning his gaze to his master, Vader glared at him from beneath his furrowed brow. "I am going to make sure that you can never go near my family again!" he snarled clipping his lightsaber to his belt and taking a menacing stride forward.

Thrusting both gloved hands high into the air the young Sith heaved an almighty force pulse from his body sending the emperor flying backwards into his throne. The room's walls shook from the shockwave and the massive durasteel doors rattled violently.

The dark side was thrumming all around and inside him, its thirst for blood crying out to be quenched. Vader embraced its strength, feeling the malevolent energy flowing through him. Closing his eyes, he drew in a slow deep breath, gradually lifting his head as he opened them.

Sidious crawled back up from the floor beneath his throne and cackled viciously, the sinister sound bouncing off the palace walls.

"Young fool," he snapped walking around his command console as he straightened his cloak, "what the dark side takes...it _never_ gives back."

The young Sith gripped the hilt of his lightsaber, flicking on the ominous red blade as held it in front of him locking his flaming eyes onto his mentor.

The emperor stalked down the stairs towards his seething apprentice. "You must know by now that you can never be turned," he hissed, "you _will_ kill her Lord Vader...I have _foreseen_ it!"

Vader growled as he prepared to strike, "the last thing you are going to see is my red blade as I drive it through your shrivelled chest!" he sneered.

Sidious lifted his hands and blasted the force lightning from his wrinkled fingers towards his protégé.

The young Sith raised his saber to intercept the energy sending jolts of electricity sparking all around him. "You have become weak in your old age, master," he quipped as the iridescent bolts ceased to flow.

Stepping down onto the staircase landing the emperor drew his lightsaber from his cloak activating the red blade. "And you have become blinded by your ridiculous infatuation with that adulterous senator," he snapped.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die!" Vader snarled through gritted teeth as he lunged at the old man.

Sidious blocked his strike with ease, sweeping their hissing blades towards the floor.

The young Sith pulled back to strike again slashing his blade furiously at his mentor's arm, the plasma arching as the red sabers battled.

 _Hold on Anakin, I'm almost there!_

Vader briefly closed his eyes as he heard his former mentor once again in his mind. He spun to deflect an incoming thrust that was aimed at his chest, as he yelled through the force in frustration.

 _NO, OBI WAN I SAID GO! LEAVE ME...TAKE CARE OF MY FAMILY!_

The young Sith spun twirling his blade as his cape floated with the movement. He sliced his saber down towards his master's neck as he once again parried it. His burning gold eyes narrowed at the older force user, as his face contorted with primal rage. Releasing a guttural war cry, Vader slashed his saber right, then left and then right again striding purposefully forward with each thrust.

Sidious parried each attack with expert precision, knowing every aspect of his apprentice's fighting style. He was however gradually beginning to tire, with each step and block becoming more difficult than the last.

Vader sensed his master's growing weakness flowing along their bond, the knowledge encouraging him to push harder. The young Sith abruptly force shoved his mentor back across the room into a nearby wall, charging over to him as he struggled to right himself, with his blade poised to strike.

Obi wan burst into the room, activating his bright blue saber as he threw his robe to the ground. "ANAKIN!" he yelled running towards his former padawan.

The dark lord hesitated as he stared at his former Jedi master, just long enough for _his_ master to gather his strength and blast him with force lightning.

Vader screamed in agony as he skidded backwards and collapsed onto the floor, the blazing hot energy bolts searing his flesh.

Obi wan leapt into action, charging at the emperor with his saber at the ready.

Sidious cackled, "You foolish Jedi, even if you manage to defeat me...my apprentice will still rip you apart," he chuckled venomously moving to parry the Jedi's strike.

Obi wan danced gracefully across the foyer thrusting and parrying the emperor's attacks. Sweat beaded on his brow, dripping down into his grey eyes as he fought tirelessly.

Vader shook off the remaining tremors from the lightning and charged at the pair jostling by the stairs.

He watched as his master force pushed the Jedi across the room hitting the wall with a booming crack.

Vader snapped his head around quickly to deflect his mentor's thrust, using his weight to force the old Sith Lord back.

Obi wan groaned as he tried to get up onto his feet, bracing his hands against the wall to lever himself up.

The young Sith yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE KENOBI...NOW!" as he lunged at his master slicing his saber towards his feet.

Sidious shirked back narrowly escaping the devious attack narrowing his gaze at his apprentice.

Vader held out his mechanical hand and force dragged his master into his grasp then launching him across the room into the command desk.

He strode up the stairs to his mentor, his black boots thudding heavily with each step and his lightsaber humming loudly by his side. He grabbed hold of the old man's shrivelled neck as he moved to stand and once again hurled him across the room, watching as he skidded on his back along the marble floor.

The young Sith force leaped from the top of the stair case, flying through the air with his cape flapping then slamming his boots on the ground beside his master's head.

Sidious started to move again lifting his head as he glared his beady yellow eyes at his protégé.

Vader thrust him back to ground with the force and pulled the darkness into him. His mind was focussed on only one thing...blood. He craved it, now more than ever. The temperature in the room sank to near freezing as the young Sith shook with rage.

The emperor saw the darkness flash across his apprentice's eyes and he knew his time was up. He was right, the boy had become more powerful than either him or that insufferable green Jedi master. He chuckled venomously as he waited for his demise, holding his protégé's gaze the entire time.

"ANAKIN WAIT!" Obi wan cried as he began to run towards his fallen padawan.

Vader snapped his head to glare at his former master and force shoved him back into the throne room doors. Turning his attention back to his mentor beneath him, the young Sith lifted his boot and stomped it down onto his chest with all his might, hearing the bones creak and snap under his weight.

Sidious howled in pain as his ribcage shattered, and punctured his lung. Tears of pure agony glistened in his burning yellow eyes as he stared at his apprentice looming over him.

The dark lord straddled his master lowering himself down onto his torso with his knees bent either side of his body. His blonde hair was dripping with sweat as his eyes burned with contempt.

"Now...my master, I will show you the true meaning of pain," he hissed glaring at him from beneath his furrowed brow.

Sidious coughed and spluttered spraying his blood all over his apprentice's contorted face.

He steeled his gaze and sneered, "do it."

Vader growled viciously as he watched the viscous red liquid flow from the corner of his master's mouth. Leaning forward he clamped both hands around the old man's wrinkled head and tore his mind apart. Ripping every mental string he could find whilst forcing his own torturous memories into his vision.

The emperor screamed in agony as he choked on his own blood, feeling every bone breaking experience the young Sith had endured in his service.

He coughed and gurgled repeatedly until his vision started to darken, his body finally beginning to give out. His beady eyes snapped up to glare hazily at his protégé. "What...the dark...side takes...it never...gives...back...Ana...kin," he croaked as he began to slip into stasis.

Sidious's body bucked and lurched as he coughed violently splattering more blood onto the young Sith's face.

Vader's eyes glazed over and he wrapped his hands around his master's throat crushing his windpipe so he could no longer speak. "I...hate...you," he breathed into his ear as he felt his force presence slowly slip away.

Sidious stopped breathing and his eyes lulled into the back of his head.

He was gone.

The dark lord gradually peeled his fingers away from his throat and rose to his full height. His mind was swimming with the absence of his master's force bond and he suddenly felt light headed, swaying on his feet.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Obi wan whispered as he cautiously approached the swaying Sith.

Vader snapped his head to glare at the Jedi moving towards him. "You should leave Obi wan...I don't want to hurt you," he snarled clenching his fists. His body ached and his head pounded, coupled with the severing of his master's force bond he wondered how long he could stay standing.

"Padmè needs you, Luke and Leia need you...I need you. Please I beg you, come back to us," the Jedi implored continuing to move towards him.

The Sith's head spun out of control at the thought of his family, and the room swam around him. His vision blacked out and he crashed to the floor, finally bested by his injuries.

"ANAKIN!" Obi wan cried as he ran over to him. He dropped down on the floor beside his former padawan and gently lifted his head up to rest in his lap. "Anakin...Anakin, please speak to me," he pleaded watching the Sith's face intently as a tear ran down his cheek.

Vader's eyes fluttered open, revealing his burning Sith yellow eyes. "Leave me Obi wan," he growled as he struggled to stay awake, "go...look after them. It is...too late for me." He fumbled around in his utility belt and activated the distress beacon, signalling the palace medics. Dropping his arm limply to the floor his eyelids slowly lowered.

"No Anakin, I'm taking you with me," the Jedi stated keeping hold of the dark lord's head.

The Sith's eyes snapped open once more, "LEAVE NOW KENOBI!" he yelled angrily.

Tears slipped over the Jedi's cheeks as he gently lowered his fallen brother's head back down to the floor. He stood up feeling completely numb and broken.

"Very well Anakin, I will leave to watch over your family until you return. I failed you once and I promise you...I am _not_ giving up _this_ time without a fight," he stated firmly taking one last look at the broken Sith lying on the floor before turning to leave the throne room.

Vader rolled his head to the side and watched his brother leave the room with his head hung low. He closed his eyes as the darkness swept over him, drifting out of consciousness as the medics scrambled into the room.


	25. Chapter 25: New Beginnings

Obi wan staggered through the vast corridors of the Imperial Palace, overwhelmed by the battle. He reached out to the force, curious as to whether his bond with Anakin was still severed, as he approached the landing platform.

He could still feel his presence, albeit a lot less intense than before. Pulling out his personal comm unit, he held it in his hand as he tried to reach out to his fallen brother.

Vader could hear the medics hurrying about in a panic as they discussed their surroundings. He could feel hands creeping under his shoulders and around his feet.

"Ready...lift on three," he heard one of them say.

The Sith tried to open his eyes, but failed.

"One...two...three," the other medic said as they struggled to lift the dark lord onto the stretcher.

He groaned as they gently lowered his body onto the hovering bed.

"Lord Vader...can you hear me?" the first medic stammered.

Again he struggled to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. "Yes," he moaned.

"What happened?" the second medic asked as he lifted his arm up to rest on his chest, "The emperor...he's...he's dead my lord."

He groaned in response as his head dropped to the side. He couldn't think, he was completely exhausted.

He heard Obi wan speaking to him through the force and he struggled to concentrate.

 _Anakin, I'm not sure if you can still hear me but I am going to your ship, I won't leave you. Padmè has taken Luke and Leia to her family on Naboo, she will be safe with them until you return._

Vader's breathing became shallow and erratic, as he listened to his former mentor. His chest grew tight as he gasped for air and his gloved hands gripped the sides of the moving hoverbed.

 _I am not returning, Obi wan. I already have enough blood on my hands, they will be safer without me. Piett will take you where you need to go._

 _I won't leave you Anakin._

 _If you are still there when I get back...you will wish that you did Kenobi._

He couldn't fight the pain anymore it was becoming unbearable. He gasped in a shaky breath as he gradually slipped back into the darkness.

Obi wan stood on the platform watching the white shuttle descend while the gale force winds whipped at his robe. He held onto his hood as the ship touched down and lowered it's ramp.

"I heard that you needed a lift General," Commander Cody called out as he stepped down.

"Indeed I do Cody," the Jedi replied solemnly as he followed the trooper into the shuttle. He moved into the passenger cabin and took a seat on the circular lounge feeling the ship lift from the platform. The familiar trooper taking a seat down beside him.

"Tell me Cody, is there a long range communicator on board?" the Jedi asked with his brow cocked.

The trooper turned to face him, bracing his hands against the base of the seat. "How far are we talking?" he asked curiously.

The Jedi stared blankly at the floor as he replied, "Naboo."

Cody shuffled in his seat, "you'd be better off waiting until we get back to the Devastator. The transmitters on these hunks of durasteel struggle to send out a clear signal when they try to breach their immediate system," he replied eyeing his former general curiously.

"Tell me General, how was my Commander when you left?" Cody asked.

Obi wan sighed as he stared at his hands clasped together in his lap. "He has been better Cody, although I do expect he will make a full recovery. The medics were on their way to him when I left," he answered distantly.

"That's a relief, I heard rumours amongst the ranks that he had finally gone ahead with his plan," the trooper stated looking back towards the cock-pit, "and not a moment too soon if you ask me. That old fool had it coming."

The Jedi snapped his head back to stare at his former army Commander in shock. "You mean you all expected this to happen?" he asked raising his brow as his grey eyes bored down on the storm trooper.

Cody laughed, "yeah, I mean...Lord Vader has always been one of us, right from the beginning. He treated us troopers like we were his equals, you know," he said proudly crossing his armoured leg over his knee. "Not like the emperor, we all wondered how long it would be before our Commander would stand up to that sadistic bastard. The way he treated him...it's a wonder Vader didn't do it sooner."

Obi wan stroked his beard deep in thought. Anakin had said to him earlier that five years of torture would do that to a man. He hadn't believed him at the time, as the two of them had always been so close. But now he was starting to wonder.

The white shuttle exited the busy atmosphere of the city planet and headed into the stars towards the flagship.

Vader's armada was still hovering in orbit, looming menacingly above the Capitol. TIE fighters buzzed in and around the lumbering star destroyers as they completed their patrols, successfully maintaining the planet's blockade. Several merchant freighter ships floated in limbo, awaiting news on when they could continue on their journey.

The Jedi took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves as they made their final approach, listening to the thrusters disengage. The gears in the wing foils hummed as they started to shift into landing position.

The deafening sound of the Devastator's hangar sirens resounded throughout the sector as the craft came in to land. Troopers gathered around the ship with their blasters at the ready as Admiral Piett made his way towards the craft.

The hydraulic rams lowered down the ramp, as they released bursts of pressurized air into the immediate vicinity. Obi wan sauntered down to the landing pad, escorted by Cody and the Imperial Pilot.

The Admiral acknowledged the Jedi with a slight nod of his head as he turned to walk beside him. "Master Kenobi, it is a pleasure to welcome you back on board sir," Piett greeted eagerly falling into step with the dark lord's companion.

"Thank you Admiral, tell me do you have a secure transmitter on board this star destroyer? I need to be able to get a message out to Lord Vader's wife back on Naboo," Obi wan asked as they stepped inside the grey panelled turbo lift.

Piett glanced at the weary Jedi contemplating his intentions. He placed his hand tentatively upon his shoulder as the lift began to ascend. "Listen Master Jedi, I think it would be best if you used his personal signal in his chambers," he whispered holding Obi wan's gaze. "There is a traitor among us and I am not certain how deep their connections go. All I know is that someone told the late Vice Admiral of our location and I fear that it may have originated from the bridge," he warned quietly.

Obi wan nodded his head in acknowledgment, "I understand, Admiral," he replied with a frown.

The lift stopped and the pair waited for the doors to open. Piett glanced once more to the force user with concern in his eyes. "Lord Vader has many enemies. Some as high up as the moffs and regional governors. Even if he has managed to remove the emperor from office, the threat to his family is still great. Keep the knowledge of their location as quiet as possible...it is in everyone's best interests."

"I agree," Obi wan said solemnly with a gentle nod as the officer began to walk from the lift. He would need to keep a close eye on the star destroyer's personnel from here on out. Hopefully he could search out the traitor before his brother returned to the flagship, the last thing he needed was someone else to worry about. He had his work cut out for him as it was.

With a deep sigh, the Jedi strode down the corridor for Vader's chambers, dreading the impending conversation with the former senator.

Padmè sat at the table in her parent's kitchen watching as the twins slept restlessly on the green velvet sofa. Her stomach was in knots, constantly churning with anxiety. First leaving her husband, only to be abducted and beaten by his master's guards and now the uncertainty of his well being.

"Padmè, my dear," her mother whispered with concern, "you still haven't told me what is troubling you. Tell me sweetheart."

The former senator gazed up from her tea cup into her mother's sparkling brown eyes, seeing the deep rooted concern they conveyed. She glanced back over at her children and stared at them lovingly. "I...don't know where to start," she whispered in despair.

Jobal rose from her chair and moved over to her daughter, pulling her up into her arms. "My child, you arrive here in an Imperial shuttle, bruised and depressed with two beautiful children that I had no idea even existed. For years I thought you were dead, I think as your mother I deserve an explanation," she stated.

Padmè broke down, sobbing into her mother's warm shoulder. "Oh mum, I am so sorry to have put you through all of this. This isn't how everything was supposed to happen. We were meant to be here, raising our children together in peace," she cried letting the tears fall.

Jobal caressed her daughter's chestnut curls adoringly wishing there was something she could do to make her feel better. "You know dear, you still haven't told me who their father is. I must say I am curious. You were so focussed on serving your people, I always worried about you never finding someone to spend your life with."

Padmè pulled her head up from her mother's embrace and blinked away the moisture in her eyes, wiping the tears away from her cheeks with the sleeve of her dressing gown. "I am married mum," she choked keeping eye contact.

Jobal's face lit up with both excitement and shock. "When? Who is the lucky man? Why haven't I met him?" she asked curiously, holding her daughter's arms tight.

Padmè dropped her eyes to stare at the floor, "you did meet him, mum. Many years ago, right here in this very kitchen," she replied fighting the despair rising in her chest.

Jobal's mind raced through every memory she had of her daughter and her guests. "It isn't Palo is it?" she asked.

Padmè shook her head gently.

"No mum, I never married Palo," she replied quietly pulling herself out of her mother's embrace. She walked over to the sink, resting on the counter and stared out into the starry night sky.

Jobal walked over to her daughter and stood behind her placing her hands comfortingly upon her shoulders.

The former senator sighed. "Do you remember just before the clone wars, when I came here..." she began as her comm link alarmed interrupting her sentence.

Padmè immediately ripped it out of her dressing gown pocket and turned to face her mother, holding the small device in her trembling hands.

The signal was coming from the Devastator.

The Jedi's tiny image flickered into life in the palm of her hand.

"Obi wan!" Padmè cried as her breath caught in her throat, "How is he? Is he alright?"

Jobal stared at the small blue image flickering in her daughter's hand with a concerned frown. Clearly there was a lot more to this story than she had initially suspected. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Anakin is still at the palace Padmè...but yes he is alive."

Padmè frowned in confusion, "I don't understand, I thought you said you would bring him back Obi wan. Is the emperor dead?" she snapped.

The older woman gasped clapping her hands over her mouth in shock. The emperor was finally destroyed, but what of his loyal enforcer? Is he gone too? And that name...why did it sound so familiar?

"Yes Padmè...no one could have survived what he endured."

The former senator grew tired of the Jedi's avoidance. "Obi wan stop evading and get to the point, is my husband coming back or not?" she growled narrowing her eyes at the transmission.

The realisation hit Jobal like a battering ram, nearly knocking her from her feet. The young Jedi, the one who had escorted her daughter during the beginning of the clone wars. He was her husband, and apparently he had survived the purges.

She and Sola had seen the adoring look in the young man's eyes when they were here. But they never in a million lifetimes expected anything would come of it. After all, it was common knowledge that the Jedi were forbidden to marry.

"I don't know Padmè, he is in pretty bad shape at the moment. I am going to wait here on the ship until he gets back. I will be able to tell you more then."

Padmè looked to her mother with a determined expression on her face before glaring back at the Jedi's image. "I am coming there Obi wan. I need to see him," she snapped angrily.

"No Padmè, you need to stay there with your family. Anakin was very clear that he wanted you far away from him at the moment. He knows he is dangerous and highly volatile."

The dark lord's wife spun around and started to pace around the kitchen. "I don't care what he said Obi wan, I want my husband back even if I have to go there and drag him back here myself," she retorted stopping by the table, "do not allow that star destroyer to leave orbit, I will be there shortly."

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?" Obi wan asked in exasperation.

"No Obi wan. He is my husband and I will not abandon him when he needs me most, even if he doesn't realise it yet," she replied.

"Very well my lady, I will make sure that we don't go anywhere until you arrive. Please be careful."

"I will see you soon," she said as the transmission ended.

Jobal stood before her daughter with her arms tightly crossed over her chest, tapping her slippered foot on the floor.

Padmè looked up at her unapologetically, waiting for the questions. She folded her arms and glared into her mother's accusing brown eyes as she braced herself for the interrogation.

"Padmè, I want answers and I want them now," she chided staring at her daughter.

"Yes mum, I married a Jedi," she said hastily, "we exchanged vows at the lake house when he brought me home from Coruscant and yes he is Luke and Leia's father."

"Padmè, why didn't you tell me?" Jobal asked.

"Because no one could know. Anakin would have been expelled from the order for marrying me, and I would have been ridiculed and thrown out of the senate," she continued as she started to walk to her old bedroom.

Jobal followed her daughter up the staircase and into her room. "You could have told me sweetheart," she replied sadly.

The former senator started to change her clothes, dropping her dressing gown roughly on the bed and picking up a simple cream tunic. "No mum, if Sola had have found out, the entire galaxy would have known. It was too risky. We needed to keep our marriage a secret," she said pulling the tunic down over her head.

The mother helped her daughter change straightening out her outfit once they had finished. She knew there was a lot more to the story, but she could tell Padmè wasn't interested in talking about it right now.

"Are you going to leave Luke and Leia here? You know I am more than happy to look after them," she replied as her daughter turned around to face her.

"I was hoping you would say that. If you don't mind, I would really appreciate it. Besides it will give you all a chance to get to know one another," Padmè said as she braided her hair.

"I would like that a lot, it's not everyday your daughter brings home two beautiful new grandchildren."

Padmè threw her arms around her mother holding her tight. She knew the twins would be safe here. "Thank you mum, this means so much to me. I hopefully won't be gone too long," she cried into her shoulder as her anxiety began to creep up to the surface.

"It is quite alright my dear. Come and say your goodbyes to the twins and go sort out your Jedi husband. From the sounds of it you have your work cut out for you," Jobal said encouragingly as they exited her bedroom.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN ORBIT OVER CORUSCANT_

Obi wan casually strolled onto the bridge, walking over to the Admiral at the command centre.

Piett turned to face him, "Master Kenobi, how may I be of assistance?" he asked clasping his hands behind his back.

The bridge fell silent as every officer glared at the Jedi with contempt. For five years their Supreme Commander had sought out and personally executed any Jedi he had encountered, declaring them to be enemies of the Empire.

And now there was one of the most notorious Jedi standing on their very bridge.

The only other knight that had been as widely recognised as the infamous negotiator was his partner, Anakin Skywalker, the hero without fear. But no one knew what had happened to him. Rumour had it that he had perished in the great Jedi purge, while others said he had disappeared without a trace fleeing into the outer rim.

Obi wan folded his arms and stroked his beard as he listened to the different thoughts floating around the destroyer. The crew were seemingly unaware of their dark lord's origins. He glanced back up at the Admiral waiting patiently before him.

"Piett, have you heard anything yet?" he asked.

The loyal Admiral shook his head, "no I'm afraid not," he replied sadly, " we have tried to reach Lord Vader on his comm continuously over the last two hours and there has been no response."

Worry began to creep up in his mind as he tried to reach out along their weak force bond. He too got no response.

"His wife is on her way here from Naboo as we speak, she is piloting the shuttle we took to go to the palace," the Jedi replied quietly, just loud enough for the Admiral to hear.

"Very well, I will alert the crew to expect her arrival," Piett replied turning back to face the command desk.

"Admiral, please keep trying to contact Lord Vader, and let me know if you manage to finally reach him," Obi wan stated before turning to leave the bridge.

"Will do Master Kenobi," Piett acknowledged, turning to face the bridge.

"Return to your stations, the show is over gentlemen. We have work to do," Piett ordered with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: THE EMPEROR'S PERSONAL MEDICAL UNIT_

Vader startled awake, in the med unit. He strained his eyes to focus in the blinding white lights. He had tubes sticking out of him everywhere and his skin prickled from the cool air. His head was pounding. With a low groan he dimmed the lights with a twitch of his finger, hoping to reduce the stress on his eyes.

A medical droid shuffled in carrying a small tray with drip pouch and several bacta patches. It placed them on a surgical bench in the far corner of the room and moved over beside the bed, looking at the different beeping monitors.

"How...long...was...I...out?" Vader groaned lifting his tubed and taped up arm to rub his eyes wearily.

"Roughly eight hours sir," the droid replied as it adjusted the dial on the largest monitor. "You suffered from mass internal bruising, two broken ribs and second degree burns to your entire body. We removed you from the bacta tank only an hour or so ago."

"Indeed," he replied as he sat up in the bed, dropping his legs over the side. The cold floor causing his body to shiver in protest.

The monitor alarms screamed as he ripped each of the tubes out, tossing them onto the sterile white sheets.

"Bring me my suit and mask, I'm leaving," he growled as he rose to his feet.

The medical droid was hastily trying to shut down the screaming monitors as he turned his photoreceptor towards the Sith. "My lord, I have to advise against you leaving. You are not fully healed," he chided as he shut the last device off.

"Do not make me ask again, _droid_ ," he snarled as he clenched his hands by his sides.

"Right away sir, sorry sir," the droid replied scurrying from the room.

Qui gon appeared in the corner of the room with his arms crossed as he leant on the wall. "How are you feeling Anakin?" he asked.

The dark lord sighed as he ran his hands through his unruly blonde waves. A deep frown adorning his face. "We've been over this Qui gon, that boy is long gone," he groaned in frustration.

"Oh Anakin, you can drop the pretence," he chided, "we both know you are in there."

Vader turned and folded his arms across his bare chest. "Believe what you want, Qui gon it won't alter the truth," he groaned.

The ethereal Jedi crossed the room sitting down on the bed beside the troubled man. "Have you decided what you are going to do now, Anakin?" he asked seriously.

The Sith huffed, as the medical droid hurried into the suite carrying the infamous black suit and mask. He began to pull himself into it, gradually morphing back into the dark lord.

"I need to address the senate. I have no doubt that they are in a state of unrest after hearing of the emperor's demise," he stated fastening his cape around his shoulders.

"That would be wise Anakin. Do you intend on taking his place as Emperor?" the Jedi asked curiously watching as the Sith glared at his mask in disgust.

"Yes," he snapped, "the Empire needs to be guided through the transition. Once the moffs and regional governors are settled, I will decide what to do with them from there."

Vader lifted his mask up to his face and secured the clasps. Levitating his helmet with the force, he slowly lowered it down over his head and it sealed with a hiss.

He took a deep breath as the respirator engaged, forcing the purified air into his lungs. Even though most of the damage from Mustafar had been repaired, he still struggled to breathe comfortably without his life support suit.

Qui gon moved to stand, once again crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the young Sith from beneath his brow. "And what of your family Anakin? How do they fit into this plan of yours?" he asked.

The dark lord snapped his mask around to glare at the ethereal Jedi. "THEY DON'T," he hissed, "I have hurt them enough...they are better off without me."

The late master sighed deeply as he rested his ghostly hand upon the glossy black shoulder plate. "Your wife doesn't seem to think so," he replied quietly, "she is currently waiting for you back on your ship."

A rumbling growl emanated from the Sith's chest as he tightened his hands into fists. He spun to face the door of the suite struggling to cope with the raging emotions coursing through him. "Foolish woman," he snarled in frustration, "she has no idea what kind of danger she is putting herself in."

"You won't hurt her Anakin," Qui gon challenged, "he only said that to manipulate you, to drag you back into the dark. He knew that you were defecting and he was not prepared to lose you without a fight."

Vader began to pace up and down the suite, trying desperately to gain control. His master had told him that he had foreseen him killing his beloved Angel, and the thought made him feel violently sick to the stomach.

He stopped mid-stride and jabbed his finger wildly in the air at the late Jedi. "How do you know for sure Qui gon?" he asked in despair. "You saw what I did to him...what I am truly capable of when I am pushed too far!"

Qui gon once again moved to stand beside the Sith, placing his translucent hands comfortingly upon his shoulders as he stared into the unforgiving mask.

"What you did was the direct result of years of relentless mental and physical torture, Anakin," he stated matter-of-factly, "you were bound to erupt eventually, it is...who you are."

Vader tilted his mask down to stare at the floor, his life had been one long relentless nightmare after another. He drew in a deep shaky breath. "Exactly," he said despondently, "I lost control, and I am scared to death of that happening around them."

He shrugged the force ghost's hands from his shoulders and strode to the opposite side of the medical room, keeping his back to him. "No," he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest, "it is better this way, better for everyone."

Qui gon could sense the ever present war within the young Sith. The light and dark constantly battling inside him for dominance. It was tearing the fallen Jedi apart piece by piece. "It is...only better for you, Anakin," he corrected, "the twins need your guidance, surely you must see that."

Vader sighed as he dropped his mask down to rest in his black gloved hand. "I am done with this conversation Qui gon," he groaned in defeat, "leave me...I have work to do."

The ethereal Jedi straightened his posture, "very well Anakin," he quipped, "but this is not over."

"I bet...nothing ever is," he mumbled.

The dark lord strode into his deceased master's official chamber, his cape gently flowing behind him as the sound of his footsteps echoed in the sinister room. His mind was assaulted by haunting memories, as he watched himself kneel before the disfigured chancellor.

 _How could I have been so blind?_

Despair overtook the young Sith as he dropped to his knees in the very place he had pledged himself.

The guilt and shame consumed him, as the memories flooded in thick and fast. Hearing his master snarl out his new identity, spitting out false promises of hope. Did he ever actually intend on helping him save Padmè? He would never know.

He rose to his feet and strode over to the panoramic viewing window overlooking the city and leant his hand on it.

He felt numb.

His mind was a flurry with various "what ifs".

The force answered his cry with one simple answer, _it was your destiny._

The Sith snorted in disgust.

He spun on his heel and ripped the absurd paintings from the walls, launching them across the room. He watched them shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces as the decorative busts began to shake violently.

His chest heaved in and out, as he started to hyperventilate making his respirator stutter. He bent over his knees curling his torso in tight trying to control his rising anger.

He threw his head and arms back in the air and let out a deafening howl, unable to contain it any longer.

"I...HATE...YOU!" he bellowed at the very top of his lungs as he buckled over.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: OBI WAN'S QUARTERS_

Obi wan felt his former padawan's turmoil through their bond, and it shook him to the core. He looked up at the dark lord's wife as she cradled her cup at the table.

His eyes said it all, the grey troubled orbs glistening in the fluorescent light of the kitchen. He laid his hands down to rest on the table, overcome by sorrow. "I think it is safe to say that your husband is awake," he stated matter-of-factly.

Padmè stared back at the Jedi curiously, "what makes you say that Obi wan," she whispered.

He picked up his cup and took a sip from his tea shrugging his shoulders as he replaced it. "Oh, call it a hunch," he replied, "Anakin never was very good at controlling his emotions."

Padmè traced the rim of her cup deep in thought, "no he wasn't," she whimpered in response.

Obi wan's comm went off and he accepted the transmission.

"Master Kenobi, we have news from the Capitol. Lord Vader is holding an emergency meeting at the senate building in precisely one hour and it is being broadcast across the holonet via live feed," Piett stated anxiously.

"Well that is news Admiral, please patch through the link to my quarters. We will watch it with a great deal of interest," Obi wan replied.

"Will do sir," the Admiral acknowledged as the transmission ended.

The Jedi glanced up at the woman before him in surprise. "Well this is going to be interesting," he quipped as he moved over to the sofa and switched on the holoscreen.

"I'm sure it will be," she muttered as she followed the Jedi over into the sitting room.

* * *

 _IMPERIAL CENTRE: GALACTIC SENATE BUILDING_

Darth Vader paced back and forth anxiously behind the heavy red drapes, as a squad of his 501st guarded the door. For the first time in years he was actually nervous about something.

Mas Amedda stepped between the curtains and approached the brooding dark lord. His blue skin shimmered in the low light and his opulent robes dragged along the ground with each step. "My Lord, they are waiting," he stated.

The Sith turned to glare at the Grand Vizier. He truly despised this snivelling glutton, after everything he had done to aid his former master in orchestrating the fall of the republic, he deserved a fate far worse than death.

"Indeed," he rumbled as he pushed past the worthless fool out onto the waiting podium.

Vader drew on the force to settle his nerves, welcoming it's soothing embrace as the air chilled around him.

Striding out onto the podium, he made his way to the Emperor's place and folded his arms across his chest.

"Honourable members of the Imperial Senate, I introduce Lord Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, single and only heir to the Empire," Mas Amedda opened, gesturing to the dark lord to step forward.

"Padmè, he's on, come quickly," Obi wan called out to the former senator. She ran from the fresher into the sitting area, transfixed on her husband in her old domain.

Vader listened to the thunderous applause come forth from the vast expanse of the thousands of pods around the hall. Lifting his black gloved hands he called for silence.

"Senators and representatives of the Empire, I thank you all for convening with me under such short notice," he boomed.

"Last night the Emperor and I were attacked, and as a result he suffered a massive heart attack. I regret to inform you that at exactly eight thirty last night he lost his fight for life and sadly passed away. As the single most and rightful heir to his Empire, I am here to announce that as of this day, I am taking his place, to guide our communities through this difficult transition."

The crowd erupted into roars of acceptance, chanting his name throughout the chamber.

"I will be calling on each of your systems one by one to stand with me as we get through this difficult time together. United we can restore peace and security to the galaxy."

"Long live Emperor Vader!" the senator from the trade federation called out, and the rest of the senators chanted with him.

"Meeting adjourned, you are dismissed senators," he boomed, moving to the back of the pod as Mas Amedda pulled it back to its' station.

Obi wan watched as Padmè sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap, "he handled that rather well," he stated.

"Yes, although I am confused, he said he was going to hand the control back over to the senate."

"As I said before Padmè, he is not the Anakin we know, something snapped in him last night. I fear we will have our work cut out for us trying to shake him from the darkness he has fallen so deeply into."

She looked back up at him with a determined expression on her face. "We have to try Obi wan, I won't give up on him," she said.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"That went well, sire," Amedda stated pulling the drapes aside for the newly appointed emperor to step through.

"Indeed," he replied nonchalantly, storming past him into the waiting room.

"Would you like me to organise another meeting?" the Vizier asked.

"No, I am returning to my ship," he snapped whirling to face the politician, jabbing his finger in his face, "I will call the next meeting from there, you are fired Mas Amedda, leave this office immediately. I will ensure you are rightfully rewarded for your many years of dutiful service to the Empire."

"But my lord? How will you control the senate?" he stammered, confused.

"Do not test my patience, councillor," he snarled his hands balling into fists by his sides.

Mas Amedda left the room, insulted and confused.

The dark lord turned to his troopers in the waiting room, "go, take care of him, I don't want him running about causing issues," he growled flicking his wrist dismissively.

"At once sir," the commander replied taking his troops and following the former councillor from the building.

Darth Vader stormed to his new office and summoned the palace officials, ordering them to strip the royal suite and have it redecorated. Charging from the chamber he commed the Devastator.

"Lord Vader, it is good to see you sir," Piett greeted.

"Admiral, have my shuttle brought to the palace, I am returning to the ship."

"At once milord, oh and by the way, you have two visitors waiting on board for you sir."

"I am aware of that Admiral, I will deal with them myself when I get there."

"As you wish milord," Piett replied as the signal was terminated.


	26. Chapter 26: To Save a Sith

Black One rumbled into the hangar and settled down onto the deck. Storm troopers lined either side, waiting for their commander to exit the shuttle.

The ramp lowered onto the platform and the dark lord made his way down towards his Admiral, standing between the sea of white.

The moment his boots hit the duracrete the hangar erupted into a roaring applause. He paused before them in shock, glancing at his legion celebrating his triumphant return.

Piett walked up to the stunned Sith with compassion in his eyes. "Welcome home, milord," he said with a bow.

"It is...good to be back, Piett," he rumbled as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The applause continued as the pair strode between the thousands of celebrating soldiers.

"Your guests are waiting for you in their quarters, sir," the Admiral said flatly as they approached the turbo lift.

"Thank you, Admiral. I will see to them shortly," he replied as the lift door opened.

"Yes sir," he answered stepping in to stand beside the dark lord.

As they reached his floor, Piett turned left to return to the bridge and Vader made his way towards his private floor.

His mind was a mess as he strode down the corridor towards his chamber. The absence of his master's force presence leaving him feeling confused and lost.

Although the cruel Sith lord had repeatedly abused him, he had always felt a deep connection to the man. For years he had been his confidant, offering kind words of support and wisdom as he struggled through the clone war.

It had torn the Jedi in two when he finally discovered his true identity, revealing himself. He was caught between the two sides, trapped. One part of him wanting to hack the old man into tiny pieces for the murder of Qui gon Jinn and the other desperate to protect his lifelong friend and mentor from his impending fate.

The force danced inside him, both sides grappling for control as he approached his wife's suite. Stopping outside the door he hesitated. He wanted to see his angel, to throw his arms around her slender body and hold her tight.

But he was afraid.

What if his master was right?

Would he be strong enough to stop himself when the inevitable happened?

 _I can't risk it, she deserves better than this,_ he growled internally.

With a flourish of his cape, he spun on his heel and charged for his chamber.

The suite door whooshed open and Padmè darted out. "Anakin!" she cried as she watched his dark figure retreating down the passage.

He ground to a halt at the sound of her voice, hearing the desperation in her tone.

He turned slowly to face her, his respirator skipping as he gazed upon her trembling body. Her hazel eyes glistened with tears and her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest.

He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Anakin, are you alright?" Padmè whispered as she stared at his rigid posture.

The dark lord dropped his head and stared at the floor. She wasn't going to let him escape and he wasn't ready for this, not yet. He desperately needed to meditate, so he could sort through his thoughts.

"Padmè," he groaned distantly, his gaze not shifting from the floor.

She ran towards him closing the distance between them. She threw her arms around his tense body, noticing how he didn't move a muscle as a deep strangled sigh rumbled from beneath his mask.

"Oh Ani, I was so worried about you," she choked as the tears streamed down her face. "Thank the force you are alright."

He lifted his mask to stare at her as she took his hand and tried to walk him towards her suite. His body autonomously responded with one heavy footstep after the other, allowing his wife to lead him back inside her quarters.

Obi wan's force signature bleached the atmosphere, suffocating the Sith's senses. His chest aching as the darkness retreated. He couldn't fight the light without his master's presence strengthening his defences.

The Jedi felt the shift in the force and stared curiously from the sofa at his broken brother. His body language screamed defeat, as his head hung lowly from his shoulders. The hissing of his respirator echoing loudly in the awkward silence.

Padmè stared up into his mask with despair in her eyes, wishing her husband would say something.

Obi wan got up from the sofa and crossed the room moving to stand before the seemingly lifeless Sith. "Anakin?" he asked quietly, placing a hand tentatively upon each armoured shoulder.

Vader dropped down onto one knee without saying a word, supporting his body weight with both gloved hands bracing the floor.

The Jedi stood before his old padawan in shock as the Sith knelt submissively at his feet. The force bond between them springing fiercely into life, causing every turbulent emotion to flood from the dark lord into his former master.

 _Obi wan...help me...please._

A tear slipped down the Jedi's cheek as he heard his brother's desperate plea for help inside his head. He knelt in front of the dark lord, struggling to keep himself from breaking down.

Padmè stepped back with her hands clasped over her mouth, watching her husband give up in front of his old master. Her heart ached for him as she felt his despair flowing along their link.

Obi wan placed his hands over the black helmet and gently pulled it from his head, shakily placing it onto the rug beside them. He watched the Sith's chest heave up and down as he started to panic.

 _It's alright Anakin...you can let go now. I've got you._

Reaching for the clasps holding his mask onto his brother's head, he undid them, prying the offensive apparatus away from his face.

Vader dropped his head lower staring at the floor, hiding his face. He felt empty and lost. For years he had done nothing but intimidate and slaughter countless beings in the name of the Empire.

Now he was the emperor, and he had no idea what to do. All he knew was something needed to change.

He needed to change.

The Jedi placed his finger under his brother's chin and lifted his face up to meet his. His hazy blue eyes stared soullessly at his old master emphasising his despair.

Padmè left the sitting room, unsure of what to do. She went to her bedroom and retrieved her husband's old Jedi robes, wondering if they would help to cement this change in him.

Obi wan wrapped his arms around the dark lord, pulling his heavily armoured body against him.

Vader dropped his face into the Jedi's shoulder and allowed his grief to take over, his body shaking under the onslaught. He gripped hold of his brother with all his might letting his pain consume him.

The former senator returned to the sitting room and gasped watching the two men huddled together on the floor, crying into each other's shoulders. A sudden wave of nausea swept over her and she dropped the robes onto the sofa, running back to the fresher.

The dark lord lifted his head from his brother's shoulder as his body stiffened with concern for his wife. He pulled out of their embrace and stared from beneath his furrowed brow at the Jedi expectantly.

"What is wrong with her Obi wan? Is she alright?" he croaked anxiously.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Anakin, she thinks that Palpatine drugged her when he took her and that this is the after effect."

Vader narrowed his gaze at the Jedi, "indeed," he grumbled unconvinced. He rose to his feet and followed his wife into the fresher.

"Padmè?" he called out as he entered her bedroom.

"I'll be out in a moment Anakin, please don't come in," she replied nervously as she closed the door.

The Sith frowned as he sat down on the bed waiting for his wife to finish. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the door, waiting for it to open.

"I'm sorry Anakin," she whispered as she stepped out into the bedroom, seeing her husband brooding on the bed. "Whatever he did to me seems to have disagreed with my stomach," she stated straightening out her tunic.

He cocked his brow, "so I see," he replied as he rose to his feet and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against him resting his chin on top of her head.

"Are you alright Anakin?" she whispered quietly.

"Don't worry about me Padmè, please," he answered closing his eyes, enjoying the embrace.

She rubbed his back under his cape trying to ease the tension in his muscles. She could feel his depression flowing over their bond, making her heart grow heavy. He was so lost, and she had no idea what to do to help him cope.

"Ani, I brought your old robes out. I thought that you might like to try them on now that your master is...gone," she said hesitantly trying to pull him from his thoughts.

The emptiness inside him throbbed at the mention of his deceased mentor. "I...don't know about that Angel," he mumbled deep in thought, "I honestly don't know who I am anymore."

She sucked in a breath and rested her head against his chest plate, feeling it rise and fall shallowly beneath her cheek. Deciding to do something she pulled back from his embrace and stared up at his forlorn face as his hazy blue eyes gazed into hers. There was no emotion in them, almost as if he was just an empty vessel, devoid of all life.

She ran her fingers over the scar from his eye to his cheek, feeling his skin shudder from the contact. Placing one hand either side of his tight jaw she held his face, trying to reach out to him.

Vader watched his wife desperately trying to find him buried beneath the veil of confusion. He tried to turn his face away within her embrace, feeling overwhelmed by shame and guilt. She wouldn't let go, and he was feeling suffocated.

"Padmè," he whispered weakly, "let me go."

A tear slid down her face as she stared into his empty eyes. Her Ani was gone, seemingly buried in his sorrow.

"Come back to me Anakin," she pleaded gazing up at him as he averted his eyes to stare blankly at the wall behind her.

"I need time Padmè," he grumbled still not making eye contact. "Don't rush this please...I beg you."

"Why Ani?" she cried grabbing hold of his shoulders as he tried to turn away. "What are you afraid of?"

"You...don't want to know," he whispered clenching his fists at his sides, feeling his fear beginning to surface. His late master's words rang in his head repeating over and over, threatening to crush the defecting Sith.

"Tell me Anakin, I want to help you," she cried refusing to let him go.

Obi wan stood in the doorway watching the exchange curiously. He could feel his former padawan's inner turmoil rising to destroy him.

"Padmè," the Jedi stated firmly crossing his arms, "let him go, you aren't helping here."

She began to sob, as she pulled her arms back to wrap around her chest. She watched in agony as her husband turned and walked out the door to return to the sitting room.

Throwing herself down onto the bed, she broke down hearing the door close shut behind them as they left.

Vader sat down cross-legged on the rug in the middle of the sitting room floor. Obi wan sat down in front of him in a similar fashion.

"Do you want me to help you meditate, Anakin?" he offered staring at the Sith in concern.

The dark lord nodded his head gently, in agreement.

"Then close your eyes and listen to my voice, I will guide you," he said comfortingly, placing his hands upon the Sith's shoulders as he dropped his head down.

Obi wan felt the darkness hovering in the outskirts of Anakin's subconscious, waiting to strike. He willed it away hearing his brother gasp in a shaky breath as he did so.

The light inside him was uncertain, rising and falling constantly, causing the confusion. Even the Jedi couldn't get a hold of it. He felt the dark lord's shoulders begin to quiver as he chased down the light.

 _You won't win Master Kenobi, what the dark side takes it never gives back,_ a sinister voice hissed with a cackle causing every hair on his body to prickle in fear.

An image of Padmè's face contorted in pain shot into his mind as he watched her tug helplessly on the metallic fingers wrapped around her throat. He felt Anakin's breathing grow rapid and erratic as the darkness moved in around him. Obi wan focussed on the light trying to combat the malicious presence sweeping in.

He was losing him all over again as he felt the dark lord's panic start to set in.

 _Calm down Anakin...it isn't real. Take a deep breath and focus._

 _I...I can't do this Obi wan...I can still hear him whispering to me, even though I know he is dead._

 _You need to let go Anakin._

 _HOW?_

 _Just breathe and listen to my voice. Let go of your fear. You know she is safe in her room, nothing can hurt her._

His breathing slowly started to even out as he settled down once again.

The force users meditated in the sitting room for over an hour, working through each of the Sith's panic attacks together.

Vader's comm went off shaking the dark lord from his trance. His blue eyes drifted open lazily as he retrieved the device from his utility belt.

"What is it Admiral?" he growled lowly, frustrated by the interruption.

Obi wan dragged his hand through his short auburn hair in exhaustion. No matter how hard he tried, the dark side still came out on top.

"Milord, the fleet is awaiting your orders. The Commanders are growing restless," Piett answered.

The Sith rose to his feet and shook off his weariness. "Tell the Chimaera and Annihilator to head for Alderaan and keep watch. The Conquest is to follow us while the others are to remain here to intercept the rest of the fleet," he snarled as he started to pace.

"As you wish sir, where would you like us to go?" he asked.

"Set the course for Naboo at once."

"Yes sir."

Obi wan sighed loudly, as he watched his brother transform before his eyes. "Anakin, don't give in," he said despondently.

"I haven't Obi wan," he replied calmly turning to face the Jedi. As he moved to return to his place on the rug his eyes caught sight of his old robes laid out on the sofa. He bent down to pick them up, holding the garments out in front of his face.

"Do you think these might help?" he asked deep in thought.

"Possibly," Obi wan replied staring at him curiously.

Vader laid the robes over his arm and strode for the door.

The Jedi leapt to his feet moving to follow the Sith. "Where are you going Anakin?" he asked nervously.

Vader stopped as the door opened, "to my chamber. I will return shortly," he snapped as he left the suite, closing the door behind him.

Padmè heard the door close and ran out to the sitting room in a panic. "Where has he gone Obi wan?" she asked breathlessly.

The Jedi looked back to the door and made his way into the kitchen to make some tea. "He has gone to his chamber Padmè, he said he would be back shortly," he replied switching on the jug.

She followed him into the kitchen watching as he took out the cups and placed them onto the benchtop. "How is he?" she asked quietly, leaning on the door frame.

Obi wan braced his hands against the counter and dropped his head in defeat. "I don't know Padmè...he's fighting but it's not working. Something is holding him back," he mumbled.

"He used to say that about you," she replied with acid in her tone.

The Jedi spun to face her with his brow cocked in confusion. "And what exactly are you implying Padmè? That this is all my fault? That my training caused all of this?" he barked in exasperation, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"No Obi wan, he just used to say you were holding him back," she replied mimicking his posture.

He turned his attention back to making the tea, refusing to go down this path with her. She was clearly upset by her husband's dismissal and now she was trying to find someone to blame.

The suite door slid open.

Padmè stepped out of the kitchen glancing to the entrance of the suite. She sucked in her gasp throwing her hands over her mouth trying to stifle the cry threatening to escape.

Vader stood in the doorway in his old Jedi robes. His black tunic glistening in the fluorescent lights and his cloak hanging heavily over his shoulders. "Hello Angel," he whispered as he entered the sitting room nervously.

"ANAKIN!" she cried as she ran to him throwing her arms around his waist.

He chuckled at her outburst, loving her reaction. Stroking her hair with his un-gloved hand he rested his chin on her head feeling the love for him flow from her.

"I love you Angel," he said into her ear, allowing the comforting emotions to engulf him.

She stared up into his cerulean blue eyes, seeing the sparkle that she loved so much.

"I see they still fit Anakin," Obi wan replied with a sad smile as he watched his brother embrace his wife.

"It would appear so," he replied smiling back at his old Jedi master.

 _Thank you Obi wan, I would never have gotten this far without you._

 _You've come so far in such a short time Anakin, I am very proud of you._

 _I'm not out of the woods yet, but hopefully one day I'll get there._

 _I'll be at your side to pick you up, Anakin. I won't fail you again._

The dark lord dropped his gaze to his wife and lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "Padmè, I am deeply sorry for everything I have put you through. One day I hope I can make it all up to you, but for now let's just take each day as it comes. I will try to become the man I used to be, it's just going to take time," he said sincerely watching the unshed tears dance around in her sparkling eyes.

"Take as long as you need Anakin, I will never stop loving you," she sang as she lifted up onto her tippy toes and pulled his face down to kiss her.

The dark lord responded, assaulting her mouth feverishly. He pulled her body tight against him, loving the warmth he felt without his suit. His lungs still burned with each breath but he managed to ignore it, not wanting to stop kissing his wife anytime in the near future.

Obi wan suddenly felt like he was intruding and decided to leave the room. "I think I will give you two some privacy, I don't think I want to stick around for your _reunion_ ," he quipped as he reached the door.

 _That's probably a good idea old man, you really don't want to see what's about to happen next._

 _No I most certainly do not Anakin._

Vader pulled his face away from his wife as he laughed in hysterics, watching the door close behind his old friend.

"What's so funny Ani?" Padmè asked curiously.

"Nothing my love," he chuckled as he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her gently down onto the bed and dimmed the lights with a flick of his hand. His crystal blue eyes shimmered in the low light as he gazed at her hungrily. "I need you Angel," he purred as he moved his body over hers.

"Make love to me Ani," she whispered breathlessly with a seductive gleam in her eyes, tugging on his tunic.

He didn't need to be told twice, as he started to strip his robes off throwing them onto the floor. His heart raced with anticipation as he assisted his wife out of her attire, watching with desire as he exposed her velvet skin.

The moment they were free of their clothing the couple wrapped their arms around each other feeling the warmth flow between them.

The dark lord pulled the blankets up over them and began kissing his wife hungrily as his hands explored every part of her anatomy.

She pushed her hips up into him as she felt him pressing against her. A low growl rumbled from his throat as he continued to assault her mouth.

They began to rock together, their bodies slowly merging, throwing his desire into overdrive. His breathing became laboured as he fought to control himself, his mouth lingering dangerously over her neck. He could feel her pulse thudding beneath him as he placed feather light kisses from her collar bone up to behind her ear.

Padmè braced herself for his attack, waiting for him to bite into her flesh once again. She hoped he wouldn't as their bodies rocked in perfect harmony.

He fought the urge picking up on his wife's unease flowing between their bond. His tongue trailed up and down her flesh as her blood pumped beneath her ivory skin.

"Padmè," he groaned trying to control himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

She looked up at him, as he slowly opened his eyes seeing the amber and blue swirl in his orbs. "Stay with me Ani," she whimpered as she held onto his muscular back.

"I'm trying Angel," he groaned as he began to pant, his movement becoming more rapid as he drew near. He could almost taste the sweet liquid on his tongue as he remembered their previous encounter.

Padmè moaned as her hips bucked against his, her muscles squeezing tight.

His teeth grazed her skin as he felt like he was about to lose all control. He couldn't fight it any longer.

"I'm...sorry Padmè," he growled.

"It's alright Ani," she breathed as she felt his teeth gripping her skin.

He sank them down into her neck desperate to taste her, shivering with delight as the warm viscous liquid filled his mouth. He continued to thrust eagerly as the sensations overwhelmed him. He lifted his head from her neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he groaned, pushing himself as deep as he could.

His entire body shuddered in ecstasy as he finished, sending an almighty pulse through the force. He shakily leant down and drew his tongue up over the bite on his wife's neck, savouring the sweet rusty taste as he desperately tried not to collapse on top of her. He rolled over onto his side draping his arm protectively over her chest.

Padmè stared at her husband wistfully, as her body tingled all over. She waited for him to open his eyes, curious as to their colour.

His eyelids fluttered open, revealing the hazy orbs swirling between gold and blue. The amber gradually disappearing. "I love you so much Angel," he whispered weakly as he shifted his hand to caress her bare stomach.

"I love you too Ani," she replied lifting her finger up to gently wipe the red liquid from the corner of his mouth.

His face screwed up as if he was in pain, he suddenly creased his brow as he gasped in a shaky breath. The light flooded into his mind, blinding him with its ferocity. He shot up into a sitting position staring at his Angel in shock.

"What's wrong Ani?" she asked in worry.

He turned his head and moved to straddle her waist placing his head and hands down over her abdomen, closing his eyes.

The light blinded him again, nearly forcing him to the floor. He shot upright keeping his hands firmly against her skin. "Padmè!" he breathed in shock as he stared into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"What is it Ani?" she asked in despair as she watched his face go deathly white.

"You're...you're...," he stammered struggling to get the words out.

"I'm what Anakin? Spit it out, you're scaring me," she scolded grabbing hold of his hands.

He closed his eyes as he tried to gather himself. "You're...pregnant Angel," he choked.

Padmè's heart stopped as her mind was suddenly assaulted by images of his previous reaction to her pregnancy. The nightmares and his subsequent fall to the dark side. "Oh Anakin, are you certain?" she cried as her voice trembled.

He dropped his head back down to her abdomen closing his eyes again, feeling the light blind him once more. He lifted his head slowly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears and unspoken worry. "I am certain my love," he choked as he stared at her in awe.

"Well that explains the nausea," she whimpered as she turned her face away to stare at the fresher door. The worry festered in her mind as she thought about how he would cope with the revelation. She couldn't lose him again, not now, not after everything he'd been through.

"Aren't you happy Angel?" he asked in concern as he moved off of her lap and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm scared Ani," she cried as she closed her eyes and tried to will the images from her mind.

"Why my love?" he asked taking her hand in his.

She snapped her head around to stare at him as she moved to sit up in the bed. "I lost you last time because of this...I can't bear the thought of losing you again," she cried as the tears began to rain down from her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Padmè," he comforted, reaching over to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

She threw her arms around his neck and held on to him with all her might.

Vader sighed, gazing out the window watching as the Devastator made the jump to lightspeed.

The couple laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers over them, and held each other tight as they drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Shattered Illusions

Padmè woke up to her husband thrashing about in the bed muttering in some primitive language. She gently grabbed his shoulders and tried to wake him.

The dark lord's eyes snapped open revealing his burning amber orbs staring blindly into the air. His lightsaber flew from out of nowhere into his hand and the red blade hummed into life.

"What's the matter Ani?" Padmè questioned as she watched him struggle for breath.

He deactivated his blade laying it down on the bed beside him and covered his face with his hand. "Nothing Padmè," he groaned as he rolled over onto his side, "go back to sleep."

She could hear his laboured breathing as his lungs wheezed with every inhale. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder trying to comfort him. "Can I get you anything Ani? You sound like you're struggling," she offered quietly.

"No," he snapped, "There's nothing you can do except go back to sleep."

She felt his muscles tense with the statement, and laid her head back down on the pillow. Something was bothering him, but he seemed uninterested in discussing it. She laid still watching him as he wheezed, feeling helpless.

"Dobra nobata koocho," he grumbled in his sleep.

She reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out her datapad. She tried to hide the screen's glow as she entered the odd words into the translator. _I am no idiot._

 _I wonder who he's talking to..._

She listened intently as he continued to mumble.

"Dobra nobata jedai," he growled as he threw his hand over his face.

She typed the new sentence in.

 _I am no Jedi._

Whatever was going on in that head of his was definitely trying his patience. She couldn't possibly go back to sleep now, not with him mumbling and carrying on next to her.

She sat up and rested her back against the headrest, browsing the holonet. Glancing over occasionally as he grumbled and jerked beside her.

The news of his ascension was spread all over the search engine, with some articles proclaiming that it was the best thing to happen to the empire. Others were condemning the action, calling for an official inquiry into the emperor's death. She sighed as she stumbled across a report that piqued her interest.

 _Nabooian Queen, Lady Kylantha Prepares for a Royal Visit._

 _The Naboo court is in a flurry, with every official preparing frantically for the arrival of the Emperor tomorrow. Most of the officers we approached were too busy to gives us details, except for this man, Palo Jemabie._

Padmè's breath caught in her throat as she read her old flame's name. She focussed on the subtitles of the article wishing she could turn the volume up.

" _Well, rumour has it that the Queen has a particular interest in our new emperor. She is going to every extreme in order to impress him. I for one think she fancies the cyborg."_

 _She fancies my husband?_ Padmè thought as she giggled quietly.

 _That poor woman, she couldn't handle Anakin with his hands tied behind his back and ten ysalamiri suppressing him._

She continued to watch the report as Vader started to cough beside her. She rested her hand on his back and rubbed gentle circles over his shoulder blades trying to ease his struggle.

" _It's no secret that Lady Kylantha has a thing for men in positions of power, so it will be interesting to see how our new emperor reacts to her advances. One thing is for certain, their union would do wonders for the people of Naboo and I personally hope she succeeds."_

A twinge of jealousy bubbled up inside the dark lord's wife as she read the last statement. She closed the report in disgust and opened the holonet shopping pages, deciding to browse the baby section.

Vader sensed the emotion trickling from his wife as he rolled over to face her.

"Is that jealousy I sense, my love?" he groaned looking up at her from his pillow.

Padmè jumped at the sound of his voice not realising that he was awake.

"You're imagining things Anakin," she quipped scrolling through the different cots and hover cradles.

He chuckled as he shifted up and rested on his elbow, calling her datapad into his other hand.

"Hey! Give that back," she snapped as she reached over to snatch it from his hand.

He shot up into a sitting position and wrestled the device out of her hands, chuckling continuously as she struggled to try and get it from him.

He stood up and darted away from her, pacing across the room as he found her browsing history.

"Interesting," he purred as a devious smile lit up his face.

"Give it back now Anakin," she barked jumping up from the bed and stumbling over to him.

He held the datapad high in the air, just out of his wife's reach as he watched the report. He held his free hand down on Padmè's shoulder as she jumped up to reach for the device.

His brow cocked curiously as the report finished, dropping the appliance back into his wife's outstretched hands.

Padmè snatched it away and walked over to put it back in her bedside drawer with a huff. She grabbed her dressing gown and slipped into it.

The Sith shrugged into his black robe and strode into the fresher. "Kriffing Nabooian women," he grumbled as he splashed his face, looking up into the mirror.

"And what exactly do you mean by that master Skywalker?" Padmè asked irritated as she leant on the door frame watching the dark lord freshen up.

He braced his hands on the sink and squeezed his eyes shut tight. "Don't _ever_ call me that again," he hissed as his metallic fingers scraped small grooves into the counter.

His wife swallowed as she quickly back peddled, "I'm...sorry Ani," she whimpered, "I didn't realise it would upset you so much."

"Well, it does," he snapped as he lifted his head back up to look in the mirror. He ran his hand through his golden waves as he stared at his harsh reflection. His eyes were ice cold and his jaw was tight. Memories of the council chambers flooded into his mind from his wife's unintended insult. Mace Windu's screaming face filled his vision as he flew out the window covered in lightning.

He closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to purge the visions from his mind. His lungs burned with each breath, and he found himself wishing for his mask to ease the strain.

"Anakin?" Padmè whispered as she moved up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He lowered his hand and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm sorry Padmè," he said distantly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

She smiled as she turned him around to face her. "It's alright Ani, I know you're under a lot of stress at the moment," she comforted cupping his cheek with her hand.

He closed his eyes and pushed his head into her palm, allowing her touch to soothe him. "I don't deserve you Angel," he mumbled with a sigh.

"Don't say things like that," she scolded, "I just want you to be honest with me."

His eyes opened, the hazy blue orbs staring directly into her soul. "You really don't want to know everything about me Padmè," he stated firmly, "some things are better left unsaid."

Her expression hardened as she heard the conviction in his voice. She moved her hands to both sides of his jaw and held his face to stare at him. "We both know that you are suffering Anakin, and I want to help you cope with it. If this is going to work we need to be able to trust each other," she said matter-of-factly.

His eyes darkened and his brow furrowed. "You shouldn't trust me Padmè," he growled lowly, "no one should."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying Anakin?" she breathed holding his face tight as he tried to turn his head.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," he groaned closing his eyes. "That's why I'm taking you back to Naboo, where you will be safe."

She dropped her hands and stifled the cry trying to creep out. "Ani please," she whimpered.

He turned away from his wife and stood with his back to her staring blankly into the bedroom. "He...told me I would kill you Padmè," he choked as he dropped his head forward.

She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to reach out to him before he shut her out completely.

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" she asked.

He shrugged out of her hands and began to pace around the room shaking his head. "I honestly don't know what to believe," he groaned distantly.

He stopped pacing and spun to face his wife, his amber eyes burning intensely. "He controlled me for so long Padmè, that I don't know _who_ I am anymore," he hissed. "I can't think straight, I can't focus and my head is a mess."

He resumed pacing clenching his fists at his sides as the air chilled around him. "I thought that destroying him would fix this," he snarled, "but it hasn't, I gave myself to Obi wan yesterday in the hope that he could help me make sense out of everything."

"I...thought you had come back to me yesterday," Padmè choked as the tears started to build in her eyes.

He glanced up at her from beneath his brow, "I meant what I said yesterday Padmè," he growled, "I promise you."

"Then why are you acting like this now? I don't understand Anakin," she cried wrapping her arms around her chest.

He threw his hands into the air in frustration, and strode up to her. "You wanted me to be honest with you Padmè!" he spat watching his Angel take a wary step back from him.

"Do you see now? Do you understand why I don't want to talk about every little thing that I say and do?!" he cried as he slammed his hands against his chest.

The tears streamed down her face as she realised that yesterday was all just for show. That he hadn't actually changed. "How could you do that to me?" she wailed as she slapped him across the face.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his hand up to rub his cheek as he battled to reign in his temper. He took a deep wheezy breath and gathered himself.

"I wanted you to see that I _am_ still here...so that you could understand that I _am_ trying. But clearly that was the wrong thing to do," he hissed furiously.

"You let me think that you had beaten this darkness Anakin! I honestly believed you and now you're telling me it was nothing but a lie!" she yelled moving to slap him again.

He grabbed her hand before she could make contact and squeezed it tight as he glared at her. "I understand that you are upset Padmè," he growled as he forced her hand down to her side before shoving it away, "but if you strike me like that again, I assure you the next time I will not be as forgiving."

He turned away and strode towards the bedroom door, seething with rage.

Obi wan blocked his exit and stared at his former padawan in concern. "That is quite enough Anakin," he chided bracing his hands against the doorway, preventing his escape.

"Move aside Kenobi, NOW!" he snarled clenching his fists at his sides.

Obi wan force pushed the Sith back into the bedroom, watching him land on the floor with a heavy thud. "Take a deep breath and centre yourself," he said emphasising his words with the force.

"I CAN'T!" he bellowed as he rose back up from the floor. His chest heaved and wheezed as he tried to draw in a deep enough breath the effort causing him to cough violently.

Padmè sat down on the floor by the fresher leaning against the wall. Tears were trickling down her cheeks as she stared at her husband losing control.

Obi wan stroked his beard as he watched the Sith struggle to breathe curiously. "You weren't this bad before Anakin, what happened?" he asked as he made his way across the room.

"I don't know Kenobi," he snapped in frustration as he folded his arms over his chest defensively, "I'm not a doctor!"

Obi wan stopped before him and turned to look at his wife huddled over on the floor. "Padmè, can you please go and get his suit and mask, I think he actually needs it."

The dark lord glared at the Jedi before him with contempt. "I could just go and get it myself," he growled as his wife left the room. Every breath he took felt like razor blades were slicing into his chest, leaving him feel weak and lightheaded.

The Jedi guided his former padawan over to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. "Lay down Anakin so I can see what we're dealing with here," he said quietly.

Vader lowered his body onto the bed as he wheezed in another shallow breath. His lungs were on fire and it felt like he was drowning. He shot up and began to cough violently, covering his hands in blood. He turned his gaze to his former mentor as he gradually laid back down.

The Jedi moved beside him, placing his hands over the dark lord's chest as it rose and fell shallowly, the blood trickling down the sides of his mouth.

Obi wan closed his eyes and opened himself up to the force to find his injury.

Vader wheezed and coughed again lifting his knees up towards his chest and grabbing hold of the sides of the bed.

Padmè walked into the bedroom carrying his suit and spotted the blood covering the sheets, as her husband coughed and spluttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" she screamed as she dropped the suit on the floor and ran over to him.

Obi wan opened his eyes and turned to face her keeping his hands on the Sith's wheezing chest. "I think he has a punctured lung Padmè," he said sadly listening to the gurgling coming from the bed.

The dark lord leapt back up and resumed coughing, covering his bare chest in the red liquid as he struggled to breathe.

"I...need...to get...to the...med bay," he choked as the gurgling intensified. "I...I...can't...breathe," he coughed.

"Can you stand Anakin?" the Jedi asked as he placed his hand behind the Sith's back to support him.

"I...don't..." Vader choked as he resumed coughing.

The blood was coming out thicker, streaming down from the sides of his mouth and along his jaw. He groaned in pain as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped over, unconscious.

"ANAKIN!" Padmè cried as she tried to push past Obi wan.

The Jedi pulled out his comm unit and signalled the bridge.

Piett answered, "Yes master Kenobi, what can I do for you?"

"Admiral we need a medical team to Padmè's private suite immediately, Lord Vader is badly injured. Please hurry," Obi wan said as he held his brother's wrist in his hand feeling for a pulse.

"Will do sir," the Admiral replied as the transmission ended.

The Jedi turned his eyes back to his brother lying on the bed. His heart grew heavy as he felt his pulse weakening.

 _Hold on Anakin, help is coming._

Padmè heard the door go and ran to the entrance to show them in. Two young medics ran into the room guiding in a hover bed, followed by a voluptuous black haired woman in a white lab coat.

"Where is he?" she snapped at Padmè.

The former senator raised her eyebrow at the woman. "My husband is in here, please he needs help, he's unconscious," she cried leading the team into her bedroom.

The black haired woman pushed past Obi wan and rested her ivory fingers against the dark lord's neck, feeling his pulse. Her eyes hardened as she snapped around to glare at the young medics. "Get him onto the bed quickly," she growled as she pulled an oxygen mask out of her bag and fastened it over his face.

"Is he going to be alright?" Padmè cried as Obi wan held her in his arms.

The doctor glared at them, "he is in a bad way, but I've brought him back from worse," she replied as she helped the medics lift his body.

They strapped him down to the stretcher and rushed him from the room.

"Take him straight to Theatre Three, oxygenate the room and prepare my equipment, we have no time to waste gentlemen," the woman ordered as she led the group to the med bay.

Padmè watched as her husband was rushed into the theatre feeling guilty for the way their conversation had ended.

"He'll be fine Padmè, you heard the doctor," Obi wan comforted as they took a seat outside the window.

The dark lord's wife stared up at the Jedi with tears in her eyes, "I hope so Obi wan," she cried, "I don't think I could cope if he didn't make it." She dropped her head into her hands and broke down.

The Jedi sat with his arm around the sobbing woman and rested his head on hers not taking his eyes off the theatre.

Obi wan awoke with a start when he felt something prodding at his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the black haired woman standing before him, staring at him with her tired green eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and nudged the sleeping woman beside him. "How is he?" he asked solemnly.

The doctor crossed her arms and sighed glancing back at the theatre. "He's in recovery now, we have managed to stop the bleeding and seal the wound in his lung. His breathing is still impaired but in time it will improve," she stated covering her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Can we see him?" Padmè asked as she straightened herself.

"Be my guest," she said waving her hand towards the door, "he's been mumbling your name since I brought him in anyway."

Obi wan stared at the woman from beneath his brow. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name but didn't you feel the need to sedate him while you operated?" he questioned as he stood up from his chair crossing his arms.

The black haired woman released her long hair, letting it flow down over her hips. She ran her fingers through it as she huffed. "My apologies, Master Kenobi. My name is Doctor Raven Jax, Lord Vader's personal physician," she replied holding her hand out to the Jedi.

Obi wan shook her hand politely, still sceptical about the whole situation. "It's a pleasure," he responded shortly, "but you haven't answered my question, Doctor Jax."

She sighed as she dropped her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Lord Vader doesn't react well to sedation, he prefers to _manage_ the pain himself," she retorted eyeing the Jedi.

Obi wan stroked his beard, contemplating her response. "Thank you Doctor, we are most grateful for your efforts," he replied with a gentle nod.

She dipped her head in acknowledgement, "for what it's worth I didn't do it for you, but you're welcome nonetheless," she snapped as she left the room.

Padmè glared at the woman as she walked away. She turned back to look at Obi wan with a concerned look on her face. "I don't trust her," she snapped as she stood from her chair.

The Jedi met her gaze, his stormy grey eyes echoing her unease, "no Padmè, neither do I," he replied as he walked towards the theatre door.

Vader groaned as he began to come out of his self-induced stasis, sensing his wife and former master by his side.

Padmè tried hard not to cry, looking at the myriad of tubes sticking out of her husband. He had an oxygen mask over his face and his chest was heavily bandaged all the way up to his arms.

"Padmè," he croaked huskily as he tilted his head towards her on the pillow. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the two shadows beside his bed.

"Ani," she whimpered as she walked over to him and took his artificial hand in hers.

Obi wan grabbed a chair and gently ushered the fragile woman into it, using the force to call over another so he could sit down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Angel," the Sith choked as he tried not to cough. He blinked his eyes once again getting frustrated that he couldn't see his wife.

"Ssh, Ani, save your strength," she cooed watching his hazy blue orbs staring blankly at her face.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back into the pillow.

 _Obi wan...I can't do it I'm sorry._

 _It's alright Anakin you'll beat this soon enough. Any idea as to what caused this?_

 _The med droid at the palace advised me not to leave and I left anyway._

 _You never were a good patient Anakin._

 _No...I guess some things haven't changed. My physician said she wants to keep me in here overnight._

 _It's probably for the best._

 _I have no intention of staying in here Obi wan, I am taking Padmè back to Naboo._

 _I'm sure she will manage fine on her own Anakin, this is Padmè we are talking about._

 _Her ability to defend herself is irrelevant. I will not risk her safety. Me escorting her is the only way I can be sure that no one tries anything foolish._

 _You leaving in your current state is foolish._

 _I'm used to pain Obi wan, besides, Dr Jax said that they have managed to stop the bleeding, so I will be fine as long as I am in my suit._

Padmè glanced between the two men and stared at the Jedi sitting beside her. "I do wish you two wouldn't do that while I am sitting here. It's bad manners," she snapped as she squeezed the metallic fingers in her hand.

A pained smile crept across the dark lord's face as he gently squeezed his wife's hand in response. He closed his eyes and drew on the force trying to speed up the healing process, using his pain to strengthen his focus.

The air chilled around them and Padmè began to shiver.

Obi wan rested his hand on her shoulder sensing her husband's retreat into the darkness.

"Come Padmè," he said, "let's leave him alone to rest, he needs it."

Padmè rose from her seat with a sigh and leant over to place a soft kiss on the Sith's forehead. "Let me know when you wake up Ani," she whispered into his ear, knowing full well that he would hear her. She turned to the Jedi wiping a tear from her eye and headed for the door.

 _Promise me...that you will wait for me Angel._

The former senator stopped dead in her tracks and glanced back to her husband.

"I promise," she replied sadly before slowly turning away.

The pair returned to Padmè's suite, subdued and depressed, both deep in their own thoughts. The Jedi sank into the grey sofa, turning on the holoscreen, while the former senator wandered over to the window and stared out at the streaks of light.

"What happened in there earlier Padmè?" Obi wan asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know Obi wan," she replied distantly, continuing to stare off into space.

The Jedi furrowed his brow as he folded his leg up onto his knee. "Surely you must have some idea, he seemed pretty worked up."

The dark lord's wife crossed her arms and turned back to face him. "He woke up thrashing about in the bed. When he went back to sleep he started speaking in huttese, saying that he is no idiot and that he is no Jedi," she replied sadly staring at the floor.

She lifted her head to gaze up at him, a distant look in her eyes. "I have no idea what he was talking about or who he was talking to. But by his reaction I could tell that whatever it was really bothered him."

Obi wan stroked his beard contemplatively, as he listened to his brother's wife. "His dreams are nothing unusual Padmè, but did anything else happen? Something had to have set him off," he replied.

Padmè huffed in frustration, storming into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea, would you like some?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"That would be nice, thank you Padmè."

The former Senator retrieved the cups and placed them onto the counter before filling and turning on the jug. She took a deep breath and walked back out into the sitting room.

"I...called him Master Skywalker and it was as if I had just flicked a switch," she stated solemnly.

Obi wan groaned as he pressed his fingers into his eyes. "Oh Padmè," he said in understanding, "I can't believe that you said that. You know what that meant to him."

The former senator fought back the tears welling in her eyes. She had realised that it was a stupid thing to say, but her hormones were all over the place, causing her to constantly say and do stupid things.

"I wasn't thinking Obi wan," she whispered reflectively as she returned to the kitchen. "I thought it was just a harmless tease," she said as she poured the tea, "I never expected him to over-react the way he did."

The Jedi stared at the former senator in disbelief as she returned with their cups. "Over-react?" he retorted, "Padmè, not being made a Jedi master while he was on the council was one of the reasons Anakin turned to Palpatine in the first place!"

Padmè placed the cups down onto the dining table and threw her hands into the air in frustration. "How was I supposed to know that?" she yelled, "it's not like _you_ ever told me anything Obi wan!"

The dark lord's wife began to pace around the sitting room getting more and more annoyed with the Jedi by the minute. "Maybe if you had said something to me I could've talked to him about it," she quipped.

Obi wan stood up from the sofa and walked over to the irritated woman folding his arms defensively, "I didn't even know you two were married Padmè!" he snapped.

Padmè spun to face the window crossing her arms over her chest. "It is pointless arguing about this," she breathed as she calmed down, "what's done is done. I just hope that he can find his way out of this darkness before it is too late."

The Jedi walked up beside the former senator and stared out the window with her. "I hope so too Padmè," he agreed.

Doctor Jax glanced at the dark lord's monitors, seeing that his vitals had returned to within normal limits.

"I'm leaving," Vader stated as he watched her adjust one of the dials.

She turned to face the Sith lying on the bed with a concerned look on her face. "I did say that you should stay here overnight my lord," she chided.

Vader sat himself up in his bed, starting to remove the various tubes from his body. "I wasn't asking for your permission," he growled, glaring at her.

"Very well, Lord Vader," she replied, "I shall just wait here for you to be stretchered back in than shall I?"

The Sith groaned as he moved to stand from his bed. "Watch yourself Jax," he warned as he replaced his robe and pants, "don't make me remind you who you are talking to."

The doctor turned off the monitors and began to strip the medical equipment from the theatre. "I am only concerned for your welfare my lord. After all, I am the one who has to put you back together again when it all goes wrong."

Vader stood up and stared out the theatre door keeping his back to her. "You make it sound as if this happens all the time Jax," he mumbled.

She continued to pack the monitors away pushing them back towards the stark white cabinets lining the wall. "I just don't think it is a good idea for you to go running around after that woman, straight after major surgery," she muttered.

The dark lord spun to face his physician lifting her into a force choke. His amber eyes glared at her as she struggled beneath his grasp, "You seem to have forgotten your place, Doctor. Allow me to _remind_ you," he hissed.

The black haired woman held onto her neck, trying to free herself from the invisible vice. "For...give me, my...lord," she croaked.

He released his hold and watched as she collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. Folding his arms over his chest he snarled so lowly that it was almost a whisper, "if you dare mention my wife again, I will destroy you."

The doctor watched on in shock as the dark lord whirled on his heel and strode from the theatre, thanking the force that he hadn't killed her. She fled the med bay for her quarters, vowing to leave the Devastator as soon as possible.

Vader staggered down the corridor towards his chambers, pausing briefly at his wife's door. He took a slow careful breath and sighed, running his hand through his unruly hair. Unable to face her, he continued down the passage.

He stepped inside his chambers and walked into the fresher, eyeing himself in the mirror. Hazy blue eyes stared back at him as he began to unwind the bandages from his chest.

He traced his hand gently over the incision mark that ran down his sternum, feeling his heart beat beneath his fingers. Memories of his surgery post Mustafar invaded his mind, filling him with dread.

He could still feel the needles stabbing into his flesh, the injected substance causing his heart to hammer wildly in his chest.

The burning pain in his throat as he struggled for air...

The visions of him choking his heavily pregnant wife as she begged him to leave...

His brother-in-arms desperately trying to reach out to him through the darkness...

The constant whispers in his head taunting him to embrace his pain and give in to its power...

He clenched his fists as he gradually opened his eyes, staring once again into the mirror.

Flaming amber orbs burned before him, devouring the sorrow that encased his soul.

Grinding his teeth he cursed himself for his weakness, pulling the force into him.

The mirror cracked under his gaze, shattering his desolate reflection.

He turned his back on the fractured glass and strode into his bedroom, retrieving the spare suit and head gear from his closet.

The dark lord methodically changed into it, replacing each piece of bulky armour around his body. With his cape draped over his arm he strode to his hyperbaric chamber and took a deep, shaky breath, drawing on the pain that it brought.

The chamber walls descended closing with a hiss, sealing the Sith inside his comforting prison.

Padmè glanced at the time on her datapad, sighing wistfully. She looked over to the Jedi meditating next to her on the sofa.

"Do you think he is awake yet?" she asked.

Obi wan opened his troubled grey eyes and returned her gaze. "I believe so," he said solemnly.

The dark lord's wife turned her stare to her lap placing her datapad down on the seat beside her. "Oh," she breathed.

The door to the suite opened, revealing the looming shadow that stood behind it. His respirator hissed loudly with each breath, announcing his presence.

Padmè shivered, as the temperature in the room plummeted. She looked up at her husband in concern, watching as he remained rigidly still in the doorway.

"Anakin?" she asked as she moved to stand from her seat.

Obi wan cocked his brow, folding his arms over his chest, while he stared at the dark lord in the door.

Vader gazed at his wife, seeing her hazel eyes sparkling up at him with concern. Her image merged with his vision of her choking beneath his grasp on Mustafar. He turned his head away unable to look at her any longer.

Obi wan opened his mouth to speak as the dark lord's voice echoed in the room.

"We will be exiting hyperspace shortly, make sure you are both ready," he rumbled as he turned back to the corridor.

"Not again Ani," Padmè sighed as she leapt from the sofa and chased after him.

Obi wan sighed despondently and followed the former senator out the door.

Vader spun to face his wife and grabbed her fragile shoulders with both hands. "I told you that this would take time Padmè," he growled as he ushered her back towards the door.

"I can't go through this again Anakin," she yelled, fighting his every step. "I can't go through another pregnancy without you by my side."

Once again the vision haunted him, seeing her swollen body crash to the floor. He shook his head willing the images from his mind. "I am not abandoning you Padmè," he stated in irritation.

She stared up at his mask with angry eyes, wishing she could slap some sense into him. "It sure feels like it to me!" she snapped.

"I am doing this for you...to protect you," he replied.

She struggled out of his grip and stormed into the suite. "You said that last time," she retorted angrily, folding her arms over her chest keeping her back to him.

"I...remember," he mumbled distantly dropping his head and folding his arms over his chest.

Obi wan walked up beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "don't dwell on the past Anakin," he said trying to coax his brother back from the shadows.

He snapped his mask up to glare at the Jedi. "I am not dwelling Obi wan," he snarled brushing his hand from his shoulder. "I am preventing it from happening again."

The dark lord shuddered in a breath and gathered his thoughts.

"I will take you to your family Padmè, and go to the Lake house," he said quietly walking towards her.

She spun back to face him, "so you aren't going to return to your ship?" she questioned, her hazel eyes sparkling in the fluorescent light.

"No...Padmè."

She walked over to her husband and hesitantly put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

He returned his wife's embrace wrapping his arms around her body, allowing her presence to soothe his battered soul.

His comm sounded from his belt, and he moved to retrieve it.

"Come in Admiral," he answered.

"Milord we are preparing to drop out of lightspeed," Piett replied.

"Good work Piett, ready the shuttle."

"As you wish sir."

Padmè stared up at him expectantly as he took her hand.

"Come, my love," he rumbled distantly, "let's get your things."

Obi wan lowered his brow eyeing the Sith curiously. He crossed his arms and sat back down on the sofa as the couple made their way into Padmè's bedroom.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you everyone for taking the time to review, your responses are truly humbling. Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, the original no longer fitted the plot line, so it suffered a major rewrite. I hope you enjoy it.

May the Force Be With You.


	28. Chapter 28: Naboo

The infamous star destroyer Devastator loomed in orbit around the peaceful planet of Naboo, accompanied by its sister ship the Conquest. The wing foils of the black custom shuttle Black One, gracefully descended as it propelled from the hangar towards the planet.

Palace officials and officers of all stations hurried around the Theed Spaceport, busily readying for the emperor's arrival. Queen Kylantha and her royal guard approached the platform as her head officer informed her of the incoming Imperial shuttle.

Her luxuriously long blonde hair danced in the breeze as her crystal blue eyes watched the rumbling black ship lower onto the deck. She was surrounded by two teams of her most trusted guards lining either side of the platform, creating a pathway between herself and the shuttle.

The rumbling engines shutdown and the ramp lowered to the duracrete. White armored boots thudded down the ramp as Commander Cody led his company of storm troopers down onto the landing. They moved into formation around the shuttle, creating a protective perimeter for their leader.

Kylantha lifted the skirt of her shimmering pastel blue gown and proceeded towards the head of the gathering, watching the ramp keenly.

The heavy thud of the dark lord's boots striking the steel ramp resounded throughout the sector as he exited his shuttle. His black cape floating in the gentle breeze as he turned with his gloved hand outstretched to assist his wife.

Padmè emerged from the shuttle in a deep red velvet gown accented with intricate black embroidery that cascaded down to the floor. Her chestnut curls draped down over her shoulders framing the fitted bodice that emphasized her curves. She held her head high as she took her husband's hand and descended down the ramp to stand beside him.

Obi wan followed behind the couple keeping his hood tightly secured over his head, not wanting to attract too much attention.

The queen hurried over to greet her most prestigious guests. "Lord Vader," she said with a curtsey, "it is truly an honor to welcome you to my humble home."

The dark lord held his wife's hand and offered the queen a subtle nod, "Queen Kylantha."

The blonde woman eyed the regal brunette holding the emperor's hand and was instantly curious. "Forgive me Sire but I wasn't informed that you would be bringing company. May I ask as to who this beautiful woman is at your side?" she asked.

Vader tilted his mask to look past the flustered woman as he surveyed the landing platform. Satisfied with his findings he turned his gaze back to the Queen.

"Your officers appear to require no such introduction, Kylantha," he growled as he waved his hand gesturing to the men surrounding them.

She turned to see what he was referring to. Her crystal eyes hardened when she saw her men all down on one knee, paying their respects.

"I must say, I am disappointed by your failure to recognize your own Regent Queen," the dark lord stated folding his arms across his chest.

Padmè couldn't help but smile at the woman's discomfort. Her husband was doing a fantastic job of putting the disrespectful matriarch back in her place.

The embarrassed queen spun back to stare at the dark lord's mistress in shock. Her eyes widened in disbelief as the truth finally dawned on her. "Lady Amidala," she choked as she bowed her head in respect, "please forgive me for my ignorance."

Padmè tilted her head to look down at the sultry woman, "it is quite alright, Lady Kylantha," she replied flatly.

The young queen lifted her head and gestured towards the grand building behind her, "please, let us go inside," she said sheepishly, wishing to escape the accusing stares of the officers around her.

Vader called Cody over to him with a flick of his wrist.

"Your orders Sir?" Cody replied as he stood to attention before his Commander.

"Take your men into Theed and set up camp, I will contact you with further instructions shortly," he boomed.

"Yes my lord," the trooper acknowledged marching back to join his squad.

Kylantha moved beside the newly appointed emperor as she escorted them towards the palace. "So, my lord, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she asked.

Vader gritted his teeth, "my reasons are none of your concern, Kylantha," he growled not interested in entering into pointless small talk.

The queen refused to be shut down so quickly, determined to get to know the new emperor better. "Will you be staying here for long?"

"That is yet to be determined," he growled feeling his wife's hand squeezing his pointedly.

Padmè stared up at the architectural palace as they neared the door, a wave of mixed emotions assaulting her. She suddenly felt nervous for the impending confrontation between her infamous husband and her family.

How would they react to his presence?

Did Anakin have enough control over himself to deal with the situation?

She sighed as the grand doors swung open.

 _I can sense your fear Padmè._

She stared up at his mask at hearing his voice in her head. He continued to look forward, not turning to face her. She kept his pace walking into the foyer.

Kylantha escorted her guests through the illustrious palace into her throne room. She moved to take her seat in front of the arched window and placed her hands neatly folded together on her desk.

The royal guards stood diligently beside their Queen as Vader, Padmè and Obi wan each took a seat.

"We will be celebrating the festival of light in two moons," she opened watching as the dark lord held the regent queen's hand on her lap.

Her curiosity flared as she continued. "We would be honored if you could join us for the celebration."

Padmè turned her gaze to her husband, wondering what he was thinking. His respirator echoed in the vast throne room and she couldn't help but notice the shift in its rhythm. She squeezed his hand to pull him from his thoughts as the queen waited patiently for his response.

Vader turned to look at his wife gazing up at him expectantly with her sparkling hazel eyes.

How could he deny her this opportunity?

The festival of light was held in her honor after all.

He caught Obi wan's critical stare from over his wife's shoulder and instantly knew he was outnumbered. He turned his gaze back to the infuriating woman behind the desk.

"We would be honored," he rumbled rising from his seat. He strode to stand in front of the desk hooking his hands into his utility belt.

"Wonderful, there is a grand ball being held here in the palace to open the festivities at sundown, two standard days from now," she purred staring at the black armored man before her.

 _Great,_ he mused growing frustrated with idea. He hated balls mostly due to the self-serving politicians and dignitaries that attended them. They all had their own hidden agendas and he had no interest in indulging them.

He had his own agenda.

And right now this insufferable queen was delaying it. Not to mention the way she was staring at him. He could feel her eyes practically undressing him where he stood.

It was insulting.

He watched as one of the palace officials ran into the throne room, straight over to the queen in her chair. He folded his arms over his chest trying to contain his agitation.

The blonde woman listened to her official as he whispered into her ear. Her eyes lifted up to stare once again at the dark lord as she rose from her seat.

"Well it would appear that your transport is ready my lord," she said huskily as she walked around her desk and closed the distance between them.

"I do not wish to hold you up as I am sure that you are eager to continue on your journey."

Vader breathed a sigh of relief, "Indeed," he rumbled as he turned to offer Padmè his hand to help her up.

The queen continued to watch the couple curiously, eager to learn the nature of the pair's relationship to each other. The dark lord was not known for his chivalry, but everything she had witnessed this afternoon indicated otherwise.

Padmè rose from her seat and stood beside her husband as he turned to leave the throne room. Obi wan joined them and paused sensing the queen had not yet finished with her inquisition.

"Lord Vader," Kylantha called out as she stood proudly behind them.

A low growl rumbled from within his mask as he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"I look forward to getting to know you better when you return," she purred with a sly smile, the bright lights of the palace sparkling in her crystal blue eyes.

He was thankful that she couldn't see him roll his eyes at her beneath the mask. If it wasn't for his wife by his side he would have put her back in her place by now, but he had promised to control himself. Surely Padmè could forgive him just this once.

He felt her squeeze his hand again.

Apparently not.

"I am sure that it will be most…entertaining, your highness," he rumbled through gritted teeth as he once again turned away. The trio exited the royal palace and boarded their transport, leaving for the Naberrie residence.

The ride through Theed was silent, save the hissing of the dark lord's respirator. Padmè sat staring out the window admiring her home world as her husband battled with his demons beside her. Obi wan watched the Sith intently, feeling his emotional turmoil seep through their bond.

 _Are you ready for this Anakin?_

 _No._

 _How are you feeling?_

 _What sort of question is that Obi wan?_

 _You just got out of major surgery, fought off that woman's ridiculous advances and are now about to confront Padmè's parents. I think the question is appropriate._

 _If you must know, surgery wise I feel fine. It is healing well, although I feel another meditation session is required to speed up the process._

 _And the rest?_

 _I am the emperor of the galactic empire…I murdered my master with my bare hands and have taken out entire civilizations in one night…and yet I have never felt this nervous in my entire life._

Obi wan chuckled from his seat behind the dark lord and his wife, causing Padmè to turn and stare at him with a confused look on her face. She turned to glance at her husband as he stared out his window.

The speeder entered a cobbled lane way and pulled up beneath the overpass, just outside the steps to the Naberrie residence.

"We're here," Padmè exclaimed excitedly as she jumped out of her door, her lengthy gown limiting her movement.

Obi wan continued to chuckle as the Sith snapped his mask around to glare at him in the back seat.

"If you breathe one word of our conversation to anyone…" Vader snarled jabbing his finger in his face over the headrest.

The Jedi burst out into hysterics as he exited the speeder, highly amused by the almighty Sith lord's nervousness.

Vader ducked his head and stepped out of the speeder, stretching his limbs from the ride in the compact transport. They clearly weren't designed for passengers of his size, and he was feeling the effects. He adjusted his cape and straightened the chain securing it around his neck.

He watched his wife trot up to him in all her glory and his heart grew heavy. He already knew what was going to happen the moment they stepped foot inside that house and it filled him with dread.

She was so happy to be here.

And he being here was going to ruin it for her.

No parent would be happy having their daughter bring _him_ home as their husband.

He wouldn't be if it was Leia.

"Do you remember the last time you were here Ani?" she sang as the sunlight danced in her hazel eyes.

"Yes…Angel," he rumbled distantly, staring into her eyes.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs excitedly.

He followed reluctantly, dreading the moment Jobal and Ruwee caught glimpse of him. He followed his wife up the stairs and stood behind her at the door, fighting the urge to run back to the speeder.

The last time he was here he was nothing but a young impressionable padawan. Still learning his place in the galaxy, desperately in love with the woman he had been assigned to protect.

And he stood here now, all too aware of how things had changed.

How much _he_ had changed.

He felt sick to the stomach.

His heart leapt into his throat as the door opened.

"Padmè!" Jobal exclaimed as she threw her arms lovingly around her daughter.

"Hello mum," Padmè giggled as she returned the embrace.

Vader shifted his feet and watched as the dark haired woman turned her brown eyes up to him from her daughter's shoulder. He could feel her fear ripple through the force.

Jobal lifted her head and looked up at the dark lord standing uncomfortably on the porch. She turned her gaze back to her daughter with fear in her eyes.

"Padmè my dear, you didn't tell me you were bringing company," she said guardedly glancing once again at the Sith.

Padmè put her arm around her mother and turned to stare at her husband in understanding. "Mum can we come in, I'd prefer we discussed this inside if possible," she said seriously, the smile not leaving her face.

Jobal stood to the side of the door not taking her eyes from the dark lord. "But of course my dear, please come in," she replied.

"Welcome to our home my lord," she said with a slight bow, "please come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Naberrie," he rumbled as he followed his wife inside.

Obi wan walked up the stairs and lowered his hood in respect for Padmè's mother.

Jobal's eyes widened when she laid her eyes on the Jedi. "Welcome to my home master…" she started.

He nodded politely, "Obi wan Kenobi, my lady," he replied.

"Welcome to my home Master Kenobi, I must say that I am surprised to see a Jedi in my house again after all these years," she said closing the door behind her.

"Yes well there aren't too many of us left I'm afraid Mrs. Naberrie," he stated shooting a hard glare at the dark lord in front of him.

Vader snapped his mask back around to glare at his former mentor behind him. He felt Padmè grab at his arm and he turned back to face her.

She stared up at him with a fierce expression on her face. "Don't you dare…not here," she whispered.

 _I didn't do anything._

"No but you were thinking it," she whispered in response turning to lead him into the cloak room.

 _Since when do you know what I am thinking?_

"Stop arguing with me and stay quiet, let me do the talking," she scolded as she heard her father in the kitchen.

 _I can't do this Padmè…I need to go…I don't belong here._

She grabbed hold of his hand and dug her finger nails into his glove. "You aren't going anywhere," she whispered staring up at his mask.

"Padmè is that you?" Ruwee called out from the kitchen as he switched on the jug.

Vader heard Obi wan and Jobal moving up behind him, and suddenly felt suffocated. His respirator began to hitch as he desperately tried to control himself.

"Yes Dad, it's me," Padmè called out as she dragged her unwilling husband into the dining room.

 _Padmè…_

"Ssshh," she replied as she held his hand tight.

"I was just making us all some tea…" he said as he stopped dead in his tracks staring at the dark lord standing in his dining room. His eyes widened in shock as all colour fell from his face.

"Lord Vader," he stammered, "I'm afraid I wasn't expecting you."

Ruwee tried to contain his confusion as he placed the cups down onto the table nervously.

The Sith wished he had stayed on his ship. He had never intended to join his wife at her parents' house. He was supposed to be dropping her off and going straight to Varykino.

"I can appreciate your confusion Mr. Naberrie, I am somewhat surprised to be here myself," he rumbled anxiously.

The older man cocked his brow at the dark lord before returning his gaze to his daughter. "Padmè, it has been too long, I am so sorry I missed you when you came before," he stated moving towards his child protectively.

Vader folded his arms as his wife moved to embrace her father. His heart was pounding in his chest causing the recent scars to throb beneath his suit.

Obi wan moved to stand beside him sensing his discomfort. He too folded his arms, tucking his hands into his robe as he glanced up at the Sith with a smug smirk on his face.

 _Well this is going well Anakin._

 _Shut up Kenobi, I'm not in the mood._

Jobal walked around the dining table and into the kitchen to fetch the jug. "Master Kenobi, Lord Vader can I offer you some tea?" she asked as she returned with the pot.

 _Yes Anakin, would you like some tea?_

 _I'm going to rip you to pieces once we're out of here, you know that don't you._

 _If you get out of here._

Obi wan nodded to the lady of the house with a dashing smile, "Yes thank you Mrs Naberrie, some tea would be lovely," he replied taking a seat at the table.

Padmè sat down leaving the empty seat beside her where her husband sat when she first brought him here. She looked up at him gesturing to the empty chair.

 _I would rather stand Padmè._

She glared at him as her father cleared his throat, taking his spot at the head of the table.

"Please, Lord Vader, take a seat," Ruwee offered politely, not missing the interaction between the dark lord and his daughter.

The Sith begrudgingly sat down beside his wife. His memories of his previous visit flashing before his eyes.

Jobal set the cups down onto the table and sat down beside her husband. "So tell me Padmè, where is young Anakin? I was hoping you would be bringing him here so that we could congratulate you both on your marriage," she said curiously, taking a sip from her tea.

Obi wan choked on his tea and shot his former padawan an amused stare.

Ruwee glared at his wife, "Jobal really?" he chided.

"What? I just want to see my Jedi son-in-law is that such a bad thing?" Jobal quipped staring at her husband whilst folding her arms on the table.

 _Explain your way out of this one Anakin._

 _I told you to shut up Kenobi._

The dark lord sighed as he felt his wife staring up at him. He shot to his feet unable to sit still. "Yes Jobal, I'm afraid it is," he growled as he began to pace.

 _Always on the move._

 _I don't care if Padmè's parents are here, if you keep this up I am going to choke you right here in this very room._

 _Good luck with that, I'm sure that will earn their trust._

 _I really hate you._

"Excuse me Lord Vader, I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean," Jobal stated in confusion watching him pace.

"Jobal," Ruwee interjected growing anxious as he dropped his cup down onto the table.

Padmè could feel her husband's frustration flowing between their bond and she began to worry. She turned her gaze to Obi wan across from her and raised her eyebrow at him as he stroked his beard trying to conceal his amusement.

 _Yes Anakin, what do you mean exactly?_

Vader whirled to face the Jedi jabbing his finger at him, "ENOUGH KENOBI!" he hissed losing his patience. His head was spinning out of control as he struggled for air. His respirator stuttered erratically under the pressure making him feel suddenly claustrophobic.

Padmè glared at Obi wan and he simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ruwee stood from his seat and braced his hands on the table. "What is going on here Padmè?" he demanded.

Padmè glanced up at her husband pacing around the room and then back to her father standing at the table. "Dad, please sit down and I will explain everything," she said calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

Ruwee returned to his chair and stared at the dark lord continuing to pace.

Padmè looked up to her husband once more hoping he would return to her side. He turned his mask towards her and snapped it back around to stare at the floor as he resumed his stride. She got up from her seat and walked over to him, blocking his path.

Vader stopped with his hands balled into fists at his sides. He glared at his wife from behind the mask wishing he could bolt from the house, never to return again.

She grabbed his hands and stared up into the tinted lenses of his mask trying to find his eyes. "Anakin, please…come and sit back down," she pleaded.

Jobal gasped as her hands flew to her mouth and Ruwee watched the couple in disbelief.

The Sith sighed in frustration, staring into his wife's pleading eyes.

His heart broke for her.

For the first time in his life he was truly ashamed of what he had become.

"Padmè…" he growled despondently.

"Please Ani," she begged lifting his gloved hands up to her chest.

He dropped his head and followed her back to the table, reluctantly sitting back down beside her. The sound of his respirator was deafening, piercing the awkward silence in the room.

 _Well done Anakin._

Vader's mask snapped back up to glare at the Jedi as his fists clenched in his lap.

Padmè caught her husband's reaction from the corner of her eye and she rested her hand distractingly in his lap, drawing his attention. She stared up at the Jedi with her brow furrowed, "Obi wan, if you can't refrain from antagonizing him I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is hard enough as it is," she scolded squeezing her husband's thigh reassuringly.

 _This is torture Padmè._

Ruwee cleared his throat once again, waiting for an explanation.

Padmè stared back up at her father keeping her hand firmly planted around her husband's thigh, hoping the contact would keep him distracted.

"Mum, Dad…Lord Vader is my husband," she stated almost choking on his Sith name as she said it.

Jobal tried to hide her disappointment as she glanced over at her husband. She could see the disbelief written on his face.

"Is this true?" Ruwee asked the dark lord angrily.

"Yes," Vader rumbled meeting his stare.

"And those two beautiful children? Are they yours?" he asked accusingly.

Vader held his gaze, "Yes," he replied.

Jobal sighed as she stared up at her daughter apologetically. She glanced back to the dark lord sitting at the table.

"So let me get this straight," she stated in confusion, "you are Anakin, the young Jedi that came here with my daughter eight years ago?"

The dark lord shifted his feet anxiously beneath the table, "yes," he growled.

Padmè squeezed his thigh once again and the sensation caused him to jerk his leg back automatically. He turned his head to stare at her in frustration. His anxiety had reached boiling point and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it under control. He grabbed her hand in despair and lowered his shields allowing his emotions to pass between them.

Her eyes went wide as she felt his fear.

 _Padmè I'm begging you, let me go._

She nodded gently releasing his hand, knowing he no longer had control of himself.

The Sith stood from his seat and struggled to regain his composure. He stole one final glance at his wife before whirling on his heel to stride for the door.

Ruwee stood from his seat as the dark lord made for the exit. "Why Anakin?" he demanded staring at the shadowy figure.

He stopped in the doorway and took a slow and steady breath listening to his respirator cycle. "You wouldn't understand," he growled keeping his back to his family.

"Try me," Ruwee shot back.

Vader spun to face his father-in-law folding his arms tight across his chest. "Why?" he snarled furiously, "You want to know what made me turn my back on the Jedi and their ridiculous code?"

Obi wan listened intently to his former padawan, hearing the pain in his words. His stormy grey eyes glistened as he watched his chest heave up and down furiously.

"Yes, Anakin, I need to understand why the man who so obviously loved my daughter the way you did, chose to throw it all away!" Ruwee yelled slamming his hand down onto the dining table.

"Dad, don't please," Padmè cried standing from her seat.

"Ruwee, that's enough!" Jobal scolded grabbing her husband's hand.

Padmè's father turned to his wife with his brow furrowed, "No Jobal, I need to know why," he yelled before turning his glare back to the Sith.

Vader clenched his fists by his thighs and composed himself. His anger was simmering away dangerously close to the surface. His fated words to his late master echoing in his head.

 _Just please help me save Padmè's life…I can't live without her..._

He shook off the memory taking a shaky breath.

"I did it to save _your_ daughter," he hissed lowly before storming from the dining room and back out through the front door.


	29. Chapter 29: Whispering Shadows

Padmè ran from the dining room chasing after her husband as he fled her parents' house. She reached the front door and saw him standing by the glistening red speeder.

"ANAKIN!" she cried gripping the wall of the porch.

The dark lord slowly turned his mask to face his wife at the top of the stairs. His black cape gently swaying in the breeze as he held the door open.

"Please don't go," she called out lifting the heavy skirt of her dress as she began to descend the stairs.

He didn't say a word.

He turned his head back towards the speeder and braced both gloved hands against the roof, looking down at his feet.

Padmè reached the cobblestone road at the foot of the stairs and ran over with tears trickling down her cheeks. She stood before her husband and wrapped her arms around her chest, staring up at him in despair.

Vader pulled back from the speeder and stood in front of his wife with his hands resting limply at his sides. A gentle gust of wind whipped at his cape as he stared through his mask into her sparkling hazel orbs.

Jobal, Ruwee and Obi wan all ran out onto the porch and stopped, watching the couple on the road. No one uttered a word as they stared at the dark lord and his wife by the small transport.

"Padmè..." Vader groaned in defeat. His posture was rigid, standing completely stiff as he struggled to stay composed.

"Ani, please don't leave me," Padmè whispered pulling her arms tight around her body trying to keep herself together.

The Sith dropped his head to stare at the floor. "I could never leave you Padmè," he replied as quietly as his modulator would allow.

The former senator reached out to her husband taking his massive gloved hands in hers as she stared up into his mask. "Come back to me Anakin. Don't do this," she whispered as another tear slid down her cheek.

Vader lifted his head and gently pulled his wife into his arms, wrapping his body around hers protectively. "I love you Padmè...I have _always_ loved you," he rumbled.

Jobal watched her daughter embracing the dark lord with tears in her eyes. She turned her gaze to her husband, who came up from behind and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. She turned in his embrace and dropped her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

Ruwee gently rubbed his wife's back as he looked to the Jedi for support.

Obi wan dragged his hand through his hair and rested his elbows onto the low wall of the porch. He sighed as he finally realised the severity of the situation.

Padmè lifted her head up to stare at her husband through the haze of tears. She shuddered in a shaky breath as he traced his fingers gently down the side of her face.

"Don't do that," he choked as he brushed the moisture from her cheek.

"Where are you going?" she whimpered lifting her hand up to cup his over her face.

"To the lake house, Angel...where we were married," he replied softly, intertwining his fingers of his other hand with hers by their side. A tear slipped down his cheek, causing the lenses in his mask to fog up. His respirator hitched as his breath caught in his throat.

She stuttered in a shallow breath, gripping his fingers tight. "I want to come with you," she whispered in despair.

The dark lord gently pulled her back against his body and lowered his mask down to her ear as he tried to steel his nerves.

"I know Angel," he choked, feeling her arms wrap around his waist beneath his cape, "but you need to stay here, with your family."

Padmè dropped her head onto his chest plate and burst into tears, afraid to let him go.

The couple stood in each other's arms by the speeder for what felt like hours as their family watched on from the porch.

Vader pried himself away from his wife and slowly turned back to the speeder, gradually releasing her hand as he moved to get in.

Tears streamed from Padmè's eyes as she watched her husband close the door, his mask not turning from her as he directed the chaperone.

The dark lord felt the transport move and saw his wife collapse to her knees on the road as he was taken away.

Padmè broke. She dropped to the floor in despair, unable to stay on her feet. She heard her mother cry out to her in the distance, but she couldn't respond.

It hurt too much.

She felt hands grab at her arms, gently lifting her up from the floor.

"Padmè, come here sweetheart," Jobal whispered pulling her daughter into her embrace, as her father helped her stand.

"No one understands," Padmè whimpered throwing her head onto her mother's shoulder.

"I do now my love, I do now," Jobal comforted holding her daughter tight.

Ruwee placed his arm around his daughter and helped them back up the stairs to the door.

Obi wan sighed looking once more down the laneway before turning to follow Padmè and her family back inside. His guilt overwhelmed him as he drifted aimlessly into the dining room, leaning against the wall.

The dark lord's wife slumped into her chair and dropped her head into her arms on the table, crying.

Jobal and Ruwee stood in the kitchen deep in thought as Obi wan sauntered in.

Padmè's mother looked up at the Jedi, her deep brown eyes shimmering with tears. "He really does love her...doesn't he?" she whispered.

Obi wan nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Do you actually see them having a future together?" Ruwee asked angrily, walking over to the window and staring out into the garden.

The Jedi looked back at the dining room before answering. "I believe that he would sacrifice his life in order to protect both Padmè and their children," he replied quietly staring at the floor.

The father turned his frustrated face to stare at Obi wan, his expression a mix of confusion and concern. "But who will protect them from him?" he asked gruffly.

The Jedi met his accusing gaze and swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. "I will," he whispered.

Ruwee's eyes hardened as he contemplated the Jedi's response. He turned back to the window as Jobal moved in behind him, putting her arms around his waist. He took a deep breath watching the trees sway in the late afternoon breeze. "Do you think he would harm his own family?" he asked.

Obi wan went silent as the images of Anakin force choking his pregnant wife at Mustafar flashed before his eyes.

"Year's ago I would have said yes, but...considering recent events," he said distantly stroking his beard, "no, I don't believe so. He is changing."

* * *

 _LAKE VARYKINO: THE LAKE HOUSE_

The dark lord took a deep shaky breath as he ascended the stairs to the balcony over looking the shimmering lake. The gentle wind rustled through the leaves on the vines and trees around him.

He staggered over to the weathered duracrete railing and grasped it with both hands, staring out at the water as the afternoon sun sparkled on its' surface. His cape danced in the breeze, casting a long flickering shadow across the sacred ground.

He sighed as he closed his eyes behind the black mask. Memories of their first days together flooding into his mind.

Padmè's soft ivory skin under his fingers as he caressed her arm.

The sparkle in her hazel eyes capturing his soul as he moved in to kiss her.

The way his heart hammered in his chest as she returned his kiss, sealing his fate.

A tear slipped down over his cheek as he shuddered, seeing her standing before him in her white wedding gown.

Something inside the dark lord snapped and he dropped to his knees by the railing. He grabbed his helmet and pulled it from his head, dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. He pried the mask gently from his face, laying it down beside his helmet.

He didn't care if he could breathe without it or not at this point, he needed to feel the wind on his face. He needed to feel something real, anything to shake him from this pain.

The diminishing sunlight burned his eyes and he squeezed them shut.

His chest heaved as he gasped for air, his damaged lungs clearly struggling without his respirator.

He dropped his face into his black gloved hands and broke down, his armoured body shaking under the onslaught.

"I'm...so...sorry...Angel," he choked as tears rained down from his eyes. "Please...forgive...me."

He knelt by the railing until the sun receded into the mountains, blanketing the landscape in darkness.

 _Don't cry daddy._

His face shot up from his hands and he stared up at the moon in despair. His breathing raspy and shallow.

 _Where are you, my son?_

 _I'm at Nan and Granddad's, with Mummy, Uncle Obi wan, Aunty Sola and Leia. Why aren't you here?_

 _I'm not welcome there Luke._

 _Mummy is still crying, Dad. She has been since we got back._

His heart shattered and his chest felt like it had been torn back open.

 _Please...give your mother a hug...tell her it's from me._

 _Okay Dad I will._

 _Thank you Luke._

 _When are you coming back?_

 _I'm not sure my son...soon I hope._

 _I hope so too...we miss you._

Vader dropped his head back into his hands and wept, feeling lost and alone. He scooped up his mask and helmet and gradually rose to his feet, grabbing hold of the railing to steady himself. He staggered over to the ornate doors and entered into the empty house, closing them softly behind him.

* * *

 _EVENING: NABERRIE RESIDENCE_

Obi wan sat in the living room, listening to the force as it whispered to him.

Padmè stared out the window silently with tears gently trailing down from her weary eyes.

Leia was laying on the rug, watching cartoons on the holonet while playing with her new dolls.

"Mum," Luke called out quietly as he trudged into the room.

Padmè turned from the window to gaze at her son, wiping her tears away with the long sleeve of her dress. "Yes, my love," she replied huskily.

The young Skywalker ran his hand through his soft sandy hair as he walked up to her, seeing the pain in his mother's eyes. He silently wrapped his arms around her dropping his head into her shoulder.

Padmè held him tight as she drew in a shallow breath, fighting the tears threatening to return.

He opened his eyes and stared out the window behind his mother and whispered, "this is from Dad, he asked me to give it to you since he can't be here."

She gasped in agony and squeezed her child tight, sobbing. "Thank you, Luke," she breathed stroking his hair, "you have no idea what that means to me."

The boy looked back up into his mother's eyes with a confused look on his face. "Daddy is really upset, how come he's not welcome here?" he asked seriously.

Padmè sighed, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

His father's eyes.

"Its a long story Luke," she whispered pushing his shaggy hair back behind his ear as he sat on her lap.

"Mum, I know who Dad is...and...what he has done," he said furrowing his brow, "but he's changed...he's not like that anymore."

"Luke, your father has come a very long way, but he _is_ still like that. He's just getting better at hiding it," she replied sadly.

Luke jumped up from his mother's lap and stormed into the centre of the room, glaring at his Uncle sitting in the recliner in the corner. "You know that's not true!" he cried, "you only say that because that's what Uncle Obi wan tells you!"

Padmè folded her arms over her chest defensively , "Obi wan knows your father better than anyone Luke," she stated flatly.

The Jedi's ears pricked at hearing his name and he gazed at the mother and son debating his brother's state of mind.

"Uncle Obi wan is a Jedi! How could he possibly understand?" Luke yelled throwing his tiny hands in the air, "Dad is a Sith, not a Jedi! They're not the same!"

"That's enough Luke. Do you think he would be pleased with the way you are speaking to your mother?" Obi wan scolded looking up from his datapad.

"Like you care!" Luke snapped with his little hands balled into fists as his eyes went ice cold, "you never cared! You just wanted to make sure that he couldn't find us, so that when Leia and I were old enough you could use us to kill him! I saw it myself, in a dream!"

"Amazing. Every word of what you just said was wrong young one," Obi wan quipped folding his leg up on his knee and staring at the boy in concern.

"LIAR!" Luke yelled pointing his finger at his Uncle. "I hate you! I miss my Dad! I want to see my Dad!" he screamed running from the sitting room and up the stairs.

Padmè stared in shock at the Jedi and he turned his head away, knowing she had seen and heard the same thing he did.

"Only Anakin can help him Padmè," Obi wan muttered looking back down at his datapad. "Luke is following in his father's footsteps and nothing I can say or do will stop that now."

 _Always two there are; no more, no less. A master and an apprentice._

 _Master Yoda._

 _Hear you I can, Obi wan._

 _Please...I need your help, Anakin is teetering on the edge of darkness and now I'm losing Luke. I don't know what to do anymore._

 _Destroy the Sith we must Obi wan._

 _There has to be a way Master. He's already changed so much. You must have felt it._

 _Felt a shift I have Obi wan, strong enough I fear he is not._

 _Please just come here to Naboo, he has isolated himself at the lake house. Perhaps we can try together._

 _Come there I will, see for myself this change in him._

 _Thank you Master._

Padmè glanced up at the Jedi in the corner of the room with her eyebrow cocked. "Who were you talking to?" she asked in concern.

Obi wan met her gaze and sighed. "I was talking to Yoda, Padmè. He has agreed to come here and help Anakin," he replied.

Padmè shot up from her seat folding her arms over her chest. "How could you?" she cried, "you know damn well how Anakin will react to this! He hates Yoda!"

The Jedi stood from his seat and closed the distance between them. "Padmè, I have to do something. We are now losing Luke to the dark side. Is that what you want? For your son to become a Sith?"

"Ani won't turn Luke, not when he sees it happening in front of him. I know he won't!"

"You don't know that Padmè! No one does, not even Anakin knows who he is right now!"

Jobal, Sola and Ruwee walked into the room hearing the raised voices.

"What is going on Padmè?" Ruwee asked as he stared at his daughter glaring at the Jedi with her arms crossed.

"Nothing Dad," she snapped dismissively, "I don't suppose someone could take me to the lake house? I need to speak with my husband."

"Padmè maybe you should think about leaving him," Sola said, "this is unhealthy, and there are so many normal men back here on Naboo. I hear Palo is still single."

Padmè glared at her sister in contempt. "I can't believe you would say that!" she scolded.

"Well, I just think the two of you could be happy together," Sola replied shrugging her shoulders.

Leia jumped up from the floor and ran over to her mother's side tugging on her dress. She looked up at her with her big soulful eyes as a tear slipped down her delicate cheek. "Please don't leave daddy, mummy," she cried.

Padmè dropped down to her daughter resting her hands on both tiny shoulders. "Its alright sweetheart, I have no intention of leaving daddy. Your Aunty is just being silly," she comforted shooting her sister a hard glare.

Ruwee walked out to the kitchen to call his driver.

Sola followed her father to the kitchen, leaving her sister in the living room.

Jobal looked at her daughter apologetically and moved closer to put her arm around her. "Don't worry dear, she just wants you to be happy like the rest of us. You may love your husband, but surely you can see how dangerous he is," she said sadly.

"I know he is dangerous mum, but he wasn't always like this. I won't give up on him," Padmè replied determinedly.

Ruwee walked back into the sitting room with a solemn look on his face. "Your transport is ready Padmè, they are waiting for you down at the dock," he stated standing by the doorway.

Padmè retrieved her black cloak from her bedroom and walked to the front door, stopping in the doorway to glance back at her family. "I shouldn't be gone long, I have my comm unit on me just in case," she stated before walking through the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

 _LAKE HOUSE: FORMAL SITTING ROOM_

The flames in the fireplace danced across the smouldering logs, covering the otherwise dark room in a deep red glow. The Sith, back in his mask, stood with his legs apart and his hands clasped together behind his back, facing the fire deep in meditation.

The crackling of the open fireplace mingled with the slow rhythmic hiss of his breathing, filling the silence of the empty room.

Padmè pulled her black cloak tight, feeling the cool night air breaching her hood as she approached the ornate door. She took a deep breath as she turned the handle, slowly pushing it open. The warmth of the fire hit her face as the door creaked, revealing her dark clad husband standing in the center of the room.

She stepped inside and pulled it softly closed behind her trying not to disturb him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you tonight," Vader rumbled, the deep baritone of his voice echoing in the silence.

He hadn't moved from his stance, reminding her of when he stood out on the balcony the morning after they had first arrived, just before the clone wars.

"I had to come, I'm sorry," she whispered fumbling with the ties on her cloak.

He took a deep breath and turned to face his wife, the lights on his chest panel blinking vibrantly in the dark room. "Why are you apologising, Angel?" he asked curiously.

Her husband looked truly menacing in the deep red glow of the fire and she fought the wave of fear that tried to overthrow her.

"I see," the dark lord muttered as he turned back to face the fire, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ani, are you alright?" she asked as she edged closer to him.

He sighed, allowing his shoulders to relax as he heard the concern for him in her voice. "Not particularly Padmè," he replied keeping his arms folded tight.

She closed the distance between them, gently placing her hand on his upper arm. "I'm deeply sorry for putting you through all of that, I didn't think," she whispered staring up at him.

He turned his mask to face her, admiring the way the light from the fire lit up her face. "Don't worry about it," he rumbled, disappointed with the sound of his voice. He turned his head back to the fire taking a careful deep breath.

"Are you able to take your mask off yet?" she asked hopefully, desperately needing to see his face.

"For short periods of time Padmè," he replied watching the flames flicker, "why do you ask?"

She moved closer to him trailing her finger down the side of his breather. "I want to see you...even if it is for just a moment," she whispered.

The dark lord turned his body around to face his wife and slowly lowered himself down onto one knee before her. His cape splayed out onto the floor around him like a waterfall as he dropped his head towards the floor. "I will do anything that you ask," he replied submissively.

A lump grew in Padmè's throat at hearing him use the same words he had spoken in this very room eight years earlier. She laid her hands on the glossy helmet and gently pulled until she felt the vacuum release. She handed it to her husband and watched as he placed it on the floor beside him.

Vader guided his wife's hands around the back of his mask- helping her to release the clasps -before gently prying the armour from his face.

Padmè laid his mask down next to the helmet and closed her eyes taking a nervous breath. She was afraid of what she was going to see when she opened them again. She knelt down in front of him, listening to the sound of his raspy breathing wishing she could take away his pain.

She opened her eyes to see that he too had kept his face down, looking at the floor. Hesitantly lifting her hand, she placed her fingers under his taught jaw and gently lifted his head up to meet hers, waiting for him to open his eyes.

His face tightened and his brow furrowed as his eyes slowly opened, revealing the smouldering amber orbs threatening to devour her soul. She gasped before she could stop herself and felt him shudder beneath her touch.

"Don't fear me Padmè," he choked as he stared into her glistening eyes.

She reached up to tuck his loosened sandy waves behind his ears cupping his head with her hands. His eyes bored into her, watching every tiny move that she made. His breathing was still laboured and raspy as he submitted into her touch, gradually closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Padmè leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, feeling him shudder once again. She pulled back and stared at him as he looked at her in a daze.

"Is this what you want Padmè?" he asked sadly, the desperation evident in his voice.

She cocked her brow and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, is this what I want?" she breathed.

He rocked back moving his legs from beneath him, shifting into a sitting position. He drew in a shaky breath and closed his eyes trying to gather his nerve. Turning back to face her, he felt a tear slip down over his cheek, as he stared into her expectant eyes.

"You could have had any man that you wanted, Padmè," he choked, "and lived a normal, happy life."

His cerulean blue eyes were glistening with tears and she could hear his fear underlying each word he said. "I didn't want _any_ man, Anakin," she whispered reaching up to touch his face, "I loved _you_."

He turned his face away from her touch, looking back into the fire. "We knew this would destroy us," he growled watching the flames dance in the hearth.

"We couldn't fight it, we were being pulled to each other," she whispered, starting to finally understand what was going on inside his head.

Vader ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face as he pulled his knee up to rest his elbow on it. "I never thought I would end up like this," he choked as the tears slowly started to fall.

She leaned forward and grabbed his gloved forearm, trying to break him from his melancholy. "No one did Anakin, your actions shocked everyone," she breathed staring up into his face, "especially me."

He shuddered in a breath as he snapped his face around to glare at his wife in despair. "I slaughtered _children_ Padmè!" he cried out in agony as he pulled himself up and stormed to the other side of the room.

" _Younglings_...no older than Luke and Leia!" he shrieked in terror as he dropped his head into his hands, trembling.

"Stay with me Ani," she sobbed, worried he was going to transform into the merciless Sith right before her eyes.

He started to pace around the room shaking his head violently. He spun to face his wife, the sudden movement making his cape drift weightlessly into the air before settling back down at his boots. " _How_ can you still _love_ me after that?!" he screamed in confusion.

She started to bawl dropping her head into her hands in despair. "I...don't know Anakin," she sobbed.

"I AM A MONSTER PADMÈ!" he bellowed with his chest heaving, balling his hands into fists.

"Ani please stop this," she choked staring back up at him with tears running down her face.

"BUT I AM, YOU KNOW THIS...AND STILL YOU INSIST THAT I CAN CHANGE!" he yelled throwing his hands into the air in despair.

His pacing became erratic as his breathing grew short and ragged. He couldn't calm down, his mind was spiralling out of control, consumed by guilt. He suddenly stopped and glared at his wife as she stared back up at him.

"I wish that Obi wan had killed me that night," he snarled lowly, "I deserve to die."

Padmè shot to her feet and ran over to him, grabbing both of his arms in desperation. "Stop this Ani please, I'm begging you," she cried staring up into his crystal blue eyes streaming with tears.

The dark lord stood before his wife with his chest heaving, gasping for air. He could see her hazel eyes staring up at him, searching for the man he used to be and it broke him. The room started to spin wildly and he couldn't focus on anything. He grabbed at her arms as he felt the pounding in his chest accelerate out of control. His vision blurred and he started to hyperventilate.

The flames in the fire suddenly roared as if they had been dosed with fuel and the mantle above it rattled violently. The walls shook around the couple as the Sith struggled to deal with his inner turmoil. It felt like fireworks were going off inside his head, blinding him with each burst.

 _Breathe Anakin, just breathe._

"QUI GON!" the dark lord rasped as he held onto his wife in desperation.

 _You are MINE!_

"No! I killed you!" he screamed throwing his head into his hands as he staggered back against the wall.

The doors burst open as Obi wan ran into the room. "ANAKIN!" he cried staring at the broken man.

Vader glanced up at his former mentor, his crystal blue eyes completely glazed over. He couldn't see anything except for the blinding sparks in his mind. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body suddenly went limp.

"NO!" the Jedi wailed as he ran over.

"ANAKIN!" Padmè screamed as she tried to catch him.

The Sith fell forward into his wife's arms, completely lifeless. The force of his collapse combined with the sheer weight of his armoured body pushing her down to the floor breaking his fall.

Obi wan dropped to his knees and rolled his brother off of his wife with tears raining down from his stormy grey eyes. "Don't leave me Anakin," he cried in desperation.

Padmè scrambled up onto her knees stroking her husband's blonde hair, crying. "Please stay with me Ani," she sobbed.

The Jedi turned his troubled eyes to the former senator kneeling beside him, "where is his mask?" he cried.

"Over there," Padmè choked pointing across the room, unable to bring herself to leave her husband's side.

Obi wan scrambled across the floor, grabbing the head gear from the rug and returned to his fallen brother.

The pair struggled through their heartache, reattaching the Sith's breather mask and helmet and listened to the hiss as the vacuum engaged.

They both waited for his breathing to begin, watching the green and red lights on his chest panel blinking furiously.

Vader was lost, one minute he was back in the room where laid his soul out before his Angel and the next he was thrust into darkness. An empty nothingness. Lightning crackled across the black sky followed by roaring thunder that rumbled all around him.

"Come on Anakin, you are stronger than this," Qui gon comforted as he appeared beside him.

"I can't do this Qui gon, I'm being slowly ripped apart from the inside," Anakin cried wrapping his arms around the late Jedi.

"Yes you can...fight it," the Jedi encouraged.

 _Anakin, don't leave me!_

"Padmè! Where are you?" he cried looking frantically around him in desperation.

A loud cackling filled the air causing every hair on his body to prickle in fear. Another fork of lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the menacing figure approaching him in the distance.

"You will never escape your destiny my apprentice," the sinister voice called out.

"I KILLED YOU! I WATCHED YOU DIE IN MY OWN HANDS!" he screamed at the shadow.

The cackling intensified shaking him to the core as he shot a pained glare at the late Jedi master beside him.

"Just breathe Anakin," Qui gon said comfortingly, "listen to my voice and just breathe, you must keep fighting you're not ready yet."

The respirator engaged, hissing in and out loudly in the dark room. Vader's fingers twitched at his sides as he started to regain consciousness.

"I'm...tired...of...fighting," he groaned subconsciously.

"Anakin!" Padmè cried as she threw her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder armour.

Obi wan rocked back to the floor trying to regain his composure as he heard his brother's robotic voice resonate from his mask.

 _Don't give up Anakin._

 _I will never be free of him, Obi wan. What the dark side takes...it never gives back._


	30. Chapter 30: Brothers Unite

The dark lord laid on the floor listening to his wife sobbing next to his mask. He could sense Obi wan sitting beside him and was surprised by the turbulent emotions that flowed between them.

Slowly lifting his hand he rested it gently on his wife's side trying to comfort her. He hated it when she cried, now more than ever.

These tears were for him.

And he didn't deserve them.

"Padmè," he groaned weakly.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked down into his mask, unable to speak.

He moved his hand up to caress her cheek, wiping the tears from her skin. "Don't cry," he rumbled, gazing into her glistening eyes.

"I thought I had lost you Ani," she whimpered holding his hand against her face.

He sighed as he moved to sit, bracing his hands against the floor and pushing his body upright. Dropping his mask into his hands he took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts.

"You could never lose me Angel," he groaned tilting his mask to face her.

Padmè's comm beeped in her cloak and she looked to her husband in desperation.

He frowned beneath the mask, as his anger rose to the surface. He knew that her parents were checking up on her, making sure that he hadn't done anything.

They didn't trust him.

No one did.

No matter what he did, he knew that no one would _ever_ trust him again. Where was the point in trying to be someone he wasn't, only to be cast aside in the end?

"Answer it Padmè," he growled rising to his feet, "Your parents are worried about you."

He strode back to the center of the room folding his arms over his chest, staring into the fireplace.

Padmè glanced back at him and pulled her communicator out of her pocket, walking into the adjoining room to take the call.

Obi wan got up from the floor and crossed the room to stand alongside the Sith, joining him in front of the fire.

Vader sighed as he watched the flames dance in the hearth, the sound coming out distorted through his modulator. He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder armour and turned to glance at the Jedi, before slowly returning his gaze to the fire.

"What's going on in that head of yours Anakin?" Obi wan asked, trying to get him to open up.

"You don't want to know," he growled tightening his arms over his chest, stiffening his posture.

The Jedi grabbed his former padawan's arms and pulled him around to face him, his troubled grey eyes gazing up into the unforgiving lenses. "Why won't you let me help you?" Obi wan questioned in frustration.

"I don't _need_ your help," Vader hissed pushing his hands away, turning back towards the flames.

"You can't do this on your own, it's killing you," the Jedi replied, moving back beside him.

The Sith spun to face his former mentor, growing irritated with his insistence. "That _would_ make you happy wouldn't it?" he snarled.

Obi wan furrowed his brow, folding his arms across his chest. His brother continued to push him away, and he couldn't understand for the life of him, what he had done to deserve his hatred.

"I didn't want any of this. You chose this path all by yourself, Anakin," he scolded staring up at him with pain in his eyes, "all I am trying to do is guide you back from the darkness you are so desperately clinging to."

His respirator hissed loudly in the awkward silence as he glared at the Jedi. He clenched his fists by his sides as he struggled to contain his frustration.

"WHY?" he roared launching into an irate pace, storming to the other side of the room.

"What?" Obi wan asked, confused. He watched the dark lord storm away, keeping his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

Vader stopped abruptly glaring at his former brother, his hands shaking by his thighs. "I want to know _why_ ," he snarled lowly.

The Jedi dragged his hand through his hair in frustration. Anakin was retreating back into his insecurities, allowing them to consume him once again. "Because...you asked me to Anakin," he stated solemnly.

The dark lord folded his arms across his chest and stared at his former master in contempt. "Well perhaps I have changed my mind," he growled.

Obi wan's expression dropped as he lowered his grey eyes to the floor in defeat. He sighed, turning away from the Sith, staggering over to sit down on the sofa.

"I give up Anakin," he breathed as he leant forward and dropped his head into his hands.

Vader was speechless. He had finally done it; he had finally pushed his former mentor to breaking point. He stared at the defeated Jedi sitting on the sofa, listening to the rhythmic hiss of his breathing.

His chest ached and he found himself starting to question everything. Closing his eyes behind the mask he attempted to sort through his thoughts.

Was this what he wanted?

He couldn't remember.

Nothing made sense any more.

Did he really want to leave the dark side?

If he did, could his Angel ever truly trust him again?

She said that she did, but he had felt her fear. He had sensed it again this evening when she entered the room.

Even if she did eventually manage to, could he actually trust himself?

He dropped his mask to stare at the floor, "No," he choked.

Obi wan glanced up at the dark lord, noticing the change in his demeanour. His shoulders had dropped and he was staring down at his feet.

Vader felt his former mentor's eyes on him and he returned to face the fire, too ashamed to look at him.

"I am...sorry Obi wan," he rumbled quietly.

Padmè walked back into the room, seeing her husband staring at the fire and the Jedi sitting on the sofa with a confused look on his face.

The Sith turned to look at his wife as she returned to the sitting room. Her fear was still there, he could practically taste it. The demon inside him fed off the emotion, basking in its presence. He pushed it down.

"I have to go back," she said quietly as she began to walk towards him, "Luke has had another nightmare and my parents can't console him."

The guilt rose in his chest once more and he turned back to face the fire. Luke, his son...he had almost forgotten about his children. It was all still so surreal.

His whole life had changed in such a short space of time and he was struggling to keep up with it.

"Go to him Padmè," Vader said distantly, folding his arms and gazing into the flames.

She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his folded arm. "What about you Anakin?" she whispered staring up at the side of his mask, "Will you be alright?"

He turned to look at his wife, her sparkling eyes staring up at him in concern. "Do not worry about me," he replied, "our _son_ needs you."

She nodded and slowly turned to walk away, glancing over at the Jedi on the sofa as she made her way to the door.

Obi wan nodded towards the door, his eyes full of understanding.

Padmè glanced once more to her husband standing in front of the fire and sighed. Lifting the hood of her cloak over her head, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. The cold night air struck her face as she stepped out onto the porch, pulling the door gently closed behind her.

Vader snapped his head around to stare at the door as it closed behind his wife, clenching his fists.

Obi wan cleared his throat trying to get the Sith's attention as he folded his leg up to rest on his knee.

"She won't wait forever Anakin," he said quietly.

"I know," he rumbled. The Sith sat down on the other sofa facing his former master and stared at the floor.

"Let me help you," Obi wan offered once more his words emphasized through the force.

Vader sighed as he shifted his feet. "Alright," he mumbled lifting his masked head up to gaze at the Jedi.

* * *

 _NABERRIE RESIDENCE:THE TWINS' BEDROOM_

Luke sat beside his grandmother on his bed crying into his hands as his mother walked into the room. He looked up to her, his bright blue eyes brimming with tears. "Mummy," he cried as he jumped off the bed and ran towards her.

Padmè dropped down onto one knee and scooped her son into her arms. "What happened sweetheart?" she asked as she held him tight.

The young Skywalker stuttered in a breath as he remembered his dream. "It was the scary man, mum," he choked, seeing the angry withered face before his eyes.

"What scary man Luke?" she asked rubbing his back soothingly.

"The old man with eyes of fire," he sobbed as his little body tensed up.

Padmè pulled her child in front of her staring into his father's eyes. "What did he did do?" she choked gripping his tiny arms in fear.

Luke burst into tears when he saw the fear blossoming in his mother's big hazel eyes. "He took daddy!" he screamed.

Padmè tried to control her fear, "he can't hurt us anymore Luke, your father made sure of that," she replied.

"Then why am I still seeing him?" he asked confused, "dad was fighting with him, but he wasn't in his suit. The scary man won and dragged daddy away screaming."

She pulled him into her arms and let him cry into her shoulder gazing up at her mother on the bed.

Jobal sighed as she got up and walked over to her daughter, dropping down to embrace the pair on the floor.

Padmè looked up into her mother's eyes, as she stood up. She carried Luke back to his bed and laid him down, pulling the covers up over him. "Now, go back to sleep sweet heart," she whispered stroking his hair, "it was only a dream, he can't hurt you."

Luke closed his eyes and rolled his head over to the side on his pillow, pulling the blankets up under his chin. "Yes Mummy," he replied sadly as he yawned.

She stood up and walked back to the door, dimming the lights. "Sweet dreams my love, I will see you in the morning," she sang before pulling the door to and heading back down the hall.

Walking into the sitting room, she was relieved to see that both her sister and father had already gone to bed. She sat down beside her mother on the sofa, staring at the holoscreen deep in thought.

"Why don't you go off to bed Padmè?" Jobal asked putting her datapad down.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight mum," she said distantly, her son's nightmare filling her mind with doubt.

Jobal put her arm around her distressed daughter and sighed, "are you still worried about him?" she asked quietly.

Padmè nodded.

"I still can't believe you are married to Darth Vader, Padmè, he has done so many horrendous things," she stated looking up at the screen in confusion.

"I know," she choked wiping a tear from her eye, "I just don't know what to do anymore mum."

Jobal cocked her brow and turned to her daughter in curiosity. "What do you mean dear?" she asked.

Padmè dropped her head into her hands and started to cry, "I still love him, despite everything he has done. I know he wants to change, but every time he gets close he just pushes me away."

"Perhaps he knows you would be better off without him sweetheart," she replied stroking her chestnut hair.

The dark lord's wife snapped her head up to stare at her mother with a fierce look in her eyes, "He doesn't get to make that decision," she snapped rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

Jobal raised her eyebrow and stared at her daughter in concern. She had her suspicions earlier when they first arrived, due to her daughter's highly emotional reactions to everything. Now she was convinced.

"You're carrying his child aren't you Padmè?" she asked sombrely.

The look in her daughter's eyes as she stared up at her, told her she was right. She grabbed her trembling hands and held them together in her lap. "I didn't realise he was still...capable. I mean rumour has it that Darth Vader is a cyborg, more of a machine than anything else," she said curiously.

"He isn't a machine mum, I assure you he is very much a man," Padmè replied distantly, thinking back to their reunions on his star destroyer.

Jobal sighed, "that is so sad Padmè. One could almost understand a machine doing some of things he has done...but a man, a living person torturing other beings the way he has," she said deep in thought as she glanced back up at her grown child. "It's terrifying to think that behind that sinister mask is a man actually capable of committing such gruesome acts."

The former senator rose from her seat and turned to stare at her mother. "See, I knew you wouldn't understand," she snapped resting her hands protectively over her stomach. "You know mum, I think I will go to bed and try to get some sleep. Maybe you should too," she stated leaving the room.

Jobal watched her daughter leave and sighed turning her gaze back to the holoscreen.

* * *

 _LAKE VARYKINO: GUEST ROOM_

Obi wan awoke from his slumber to the dark lord growling in his chair. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and stared at him, watching as he jerked and twitched in the seat. "Anakin," he called out mid yawn, "wake up."

It had no effect.

Vader continued to jerk and twitch uncontrollably, his respirator hissing erratically as he snarled in his sleep.

The Jedi got up from the bed and staggered over to the Sith in the corner of the room, grabbing his hands. "Anakin, can you hear me?" he asked groggily.

The dark lord settled as his jerking finally stopped and he relaxed back into the chair. "Yes, my master," he groaned.

He was obviously still asleep. "Anakin, wake up you're having a nightmare," Obi wan tried again still holding his gloved hands.

"Where is Padmè? Is she safe? Is she alright?" he groaned trying to lift his hands from the chair.

The Jedi felt his hands resisting his grip and he held on, worried as to why he hadn't woken up yet. "Padmè is fine Anakin, wake up you're having a nightmare," he pleaded, desperate to go back to sleep.

The room began to vibrate and Obi wan held on to him as he felt the temperature plummet. He heard the mirror on the wall behind him smash, the tiny pieces clattering to the floor. "ANAKIN!" he yelled grabbing hold of his shoulder armour and shaking it roughly, "WAKE UP!"

Obi wan was suddenly thrown across the room, skidding backwards on the floor. He groaned as he sat back up watching the dark lord jump to his feet.

"Finally, you're awake," the Jedi snapped as he shifted his feet in front of him.

Vader turned to stare at his former mentor, sitting on the floor. " _What_ are you doing?" he growled as he hooked his hands into his utility belt.

" _You_ decided to launch me across the room," he quipped, brushing himself off as he crossed his legs.

"Well...perhaps you deserved it," he retorted, stretching his aching limbs.

The Jedi huffed as he closed his eyes, choosing to meditate instead of listening to the Sith.

Vader strode out through the door and onto the balcony. He took his meditative stance and faced the tranquil lake, listening to his breathing. He sensed Obi wan walking up behind him and took a deep breath.

"I have so many memories of this place," he mumbled distantly, not moving from his position.

The Jedi gazed out at the lake watching the moonlight dance on the swell. "It is very peaceful here," he replied breathing in the fresh air.

"Indeed it is," he responded quietly, closing his eyes.

"Is this where you two would go when you disappeared?" Obi wan asked curiously folding his arms over his chest to combat the cold night air.

"Yes...Padmè loved it here," he answered walking towards the railing and leaning forward onto it.

The Jedi followed his former padawan to the railing, watching as his black cape floated in the gentle breeze.

"This was the only place where we could just be...us," he said distantly turning away from his former mentor. He folded his arms over his chest and took another deep breath. "Away from the war...away from the politics and more importantly...far away from _you_ ," he growled.

Obi wan pushed his hair back, and leant forward onto the railing. "I didn't realise you hated me so much Anakin," he said despondently.

"I didn't hate you," he rumbled hearing the obvious pain in his voice as he began to walk away, "I didn't want to be a disappointment."

The Jedi's head snapped up and he spun to follow the dark lord back into the guest room. "Hold on a minute Anakin," he called out in confusion as he walked back in through the door.

Vader stopped by the bed and waited for him to get closer.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't tell me about your marriage because you were afraid of letting _me_ down?" Obi wan asked as he stopped behind the armoured man.

"That and I figured you would dob us in to the council," he snapped clenching his fists.

"Don't you think that you should have given me that choice?" the Jedi retorted crossing his arms.

The Sith whirled on the Jedi jabbing his finger in his face, "you loved your precious Jedi code, I meant nothing to you in comparison. I was just a burden that you were committed to, because of the promise you made to Qui gon when he died!"

Obi wan was floored by the remark and he staggered back in shock. "I loved you!" he yelled throwing his hands into the air in frustration, "you were like my brother Anakin! I knew you were the father of Padmè's unborn child, I wasn't blind!"

"And you didn't think to say anything?" the dark lord snarled furiously.

The Jedi walked over and sank into the chair with a huff, "I wanted you to tell me yourself, to trust in me enough to know that I would not give you up to the council," he whispered sombrely.

"Indeed," Vader groaned as he dropped onto the bed.

The constant hissing of the Sith's respirator grated on Obi wan's nerves and he huffed in frustration staring at the dark lord on the bed.

"Let's try a healing trance Anakin, your hissing is breaking my concentration," the Jedi snapped standing from the chair.

Vader groaned as he moved to sit on the floor, dropping his hands onto his knees. "It won't do anything, I've already tried," he grumbled in frustration.

"Yes well I would like to try with you, if you don't mind. Quite frankly the sound of your breathing is getting on my nerves," Obi wan quipped as he sat cross-legged in front of the dark lord.

The Sith closed his eyes preparing to meditate. "And you tell me to have patience," he retorted.

"Do us both a favour and stop whining. Just close your eyes and try to concentrate," Obi wan muttered relaxing into position.

"My eyes were already closed... _master_ ," he replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Anakin," he snapped trying to focus.

Obi wan felt the temperature drop in the room once again and he started to shiver. He reached over and slapped the dark lord's leg. "Try again, this time follow the light," he scolded. He felt a gentle squeezing pressure around his neck and he opened his eyes to see Vader pinching his gloved fingers together on his knee.

"Hit me again Kenobi and I won't be so gentle," he snarled as he released his grip.

"You're not trying very hard are you?" the Jedi snapped with a swallow.

"You didn't specify that I had to use the light, old man," he growled, rapidly losing his patience, "I'm not even sure that I can anymore."

There was an admission of fear if he'd ever heard one. The Jedi shuffled closer to his former padawan and took both gloved hands in his, resting them between their knees.

Vader's head snapped up as his eyes shot open, "what do you think you are doing?" he hissed.

Obi wan opened his stormy grey eyes and stared up at the dark lord. "Are you going to let me help you or not, Anakin?" he chided.

A low growl rumbled from within the Sith's chest as he went to pull his hands back. "Nobody said anything about _holding_ _hands_ ," he groaned.

"Stop being such a child," the Jedi snapped as he took his hands once again.

Vader huffed in exasperation before closing his eyes once again. He instantly felt the warmth flow through him as his former mentor connected with his mind. Resisting the urge to shriek out in protest he allowed his presence to slowly invade his conscious.

The light was blinding and it brought with it hundreds of long repressed memories, ones that he preferred to keep buried. His chest began to burn as the tissues started to knit back together and he shuddered from the pain.

Visions appeared before him of padawan's faces crying out in fear as he impaled them with his lightsaber. His heart began to throb.

"Stop," he muttered distantly.

The image of Shaak Ti kneeling before him in the meditation chamber flew into his mind and he shook his head.

"Stop," he growled tightening his fingers around the Jedi's hands.

Padmè's frightened face assaulted him as he watched her struggling with his invisible grip around her throat.

That was enough.

Vader force pushed Obi wan across the room in a fit of rage and he leapt to his feet with his chest heaving. "I SAID STOP!" he boomed balling his hands into fists.

The Jedi shook off the impact with the wall and rubbed his pounding head. He stared up at the enraged Sith Lord looming over him in a daze.

"I'm not the one bringing those memories up Anakin," he coughed as he struggled to focus, "you are."

Vader dropped to his knees overwhelmed with grief. "I don't belong in the light anymore Obi wan," he groaned as he pulled the helmet from his head. The black dome rolled across the floor as he undid the clasps on his mask, prying it from his face.

The Jedi stared into his sparkling blue eyes as they conveyed his fear. "You have to face your past in order to defeat this Anakin, I never said it would be easy," he said straightening his sleep shirt.

"What if I can't?" he choked turning his head away as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Then you will remain in the darkness, ultimately forsaking Padmè and your children. I'm sure you don't want that," Obi wan stated, standing up and walking over to the bed.

"No, they deserve better than that," Vader replied rising to his feet. He picked up his head gear and returned to his chair in the corner, slumping into it.

Obi wan yawned stretching his arms above his head as he readied himself for sleep. "How does your chest feel? Do you think you can manage for a few hours without your breather?" he asked.

"I...will try," he replied calling the ottoman over from across the room with the force. He lifted his feet up to rest on it and tried to get comfortable.

The Jedi laid his head down on the pillow and pulled the covers up over him. "You know how to reach me if you need help Anakin," he mumbled with another yawn, "now, try and get some sleep."

"Goodnight Obi wan," he whispered feeling suddenly sentimental.

"Goodnight Anakin," the Jedi replied as he drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31: The Shifting Tides

The lace curtains floated gracefully in the morning breeze while beams of sunlight shone through the open window. Padmè slowly opened her eyes, staring at the delicate fabric as it glittered and danced in the wind. Her stomach churned and she jumped out of bed, stumbling into the fresher.

Finishing with her new morning ritual she splashed her face and patted it dry with the soft towel, gazing up into the mirror. Her hand instinctively went to the fading mark on her neck and she sighed as she traced it with her ivory fingers.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and she quickly pulled her hair down over her collar bone to conceal the mark.

"Dear, breakfast is ready. Are you hungry?" she heard her mother call out.

"Thank you mum, I'll be out in minute," she replied retrieving her robe.

Entering the dining room, she noticed both of her children sitting down at the table, quietly eating their breakfast. She walked up behind them and gently placed a kiss on the tops of their heads. "Good morning my loves," she sang as she moved to sit beside them.

Luke and Leia both lifted their heads up from their plates and smiled at their mother. "Good morning mummy," they chorused before returning their attention to their food.

Ruwee glanced up from his datapad, smiling at his daughter. "Good morning Padmè, did you sleep well?" he asked passing her a cup of tea.

"Good morning dad," she replied with a sad smile taking the cup, "I slept as well as can be expected, I guess."

Jobal entered from the kitchen carrying a tray laden with pancakes and fresh fruit. She placed it down on the table and glanced to her daughter.

"Good morning Dear," she greeted taking a seat beside her husband, "Sola and I were going to head into town today to visit the market, would you like to join us?"

Padmè took a sip from her tea and looked up at her mother from the rim of the cup. "Actually I had planned on taking Luke and Leia to the Lake house today," she replied.

Luke's eyes shot up from his plate staring at his mother in excitement. "Is that where daddy is?" he asked.

"Yes my love," she answered with a smile.

Jobal looked between her daughter and her children and picked up her cup. "I thought we could go and find a new gown for you to wear to the ball tomorrow night," she said staring at the table.

Padmè cocked her brow as she watched her mother curiously. "Could we leave it until later this afternoon?" she asked considering the idea.

Her mother smiled, "Of course dear, perhaps you could leave Luke and Leia with their father while we went. We could have a girls' shopping trip, you always used to love those," Jobal suggested.

Luke and Leia both stared up at their mother hopefully.

Padmè frowned twisting her cup on the table deep in thought. "I don't know about that," she muttered.

Ruwee caught the indecision in his daughter's statement and looked up from his datapad. "I thought you said that you trusted him Padmè," he said resting his hands on the table.

"I...do," she said distantly staring at her tea, "I just want to see how he is feeling first. I don't want to put him under too much stress."

Ruwee and Jobal looked to each other in concern. Jobal stood up and began to clear the plates, "if you say so dear," she replied.

Padmè stared out the window as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, contemplating her and her family's future.

* * *

 _LAKE HOUSE: BALCONY OVER LOOKING THE LAKE_

The Sith and the Jedi sat on the porch trying to reconnect like they had during the night. Obi wan's face was relaxed and serene while he drew on the force, allowing it to flow freely through him.

Vader sat beside him, his mask tipped towards the ground as his gloved fingers twitched restlessly on his knees. He couldn't focus, not in the way Obi wan wanted him to, every time he tried he was reminded of his past. A past he desperately wished to forget.

His fists clenched as he hissed out in frustration. "This is pointless," he growled finally giving up. He rose to his feet and started to pace, annoyed with his failure.

The Jedi slowly opened his eyes, staring at the dark lord losing his patience. "Sit back down and focus Anakin," he scolded.

The Sith continued to pace, not remotely interested in trying again. "Where is the point Kenobi?" he snapped whirling to face him.

Obi wan huffed and stood up, stretching his legs. "Do you want to change or not Anakin?" he asked folding his arms.

"What I _want_ is irrelevant," he growled hooking his hands into his belt, "it won't change anything."

"So that's it then?" the Jedi asked dryly, "you try once and your sordid memories scare you off?"

The dark lord turned away conflicted. "Something like that," he grumbled distantly.

Stroking his beard the Jedi dissected the turbulent emotions he felt emanating from his brother. "Perhaps we could try an alternative method to meditation for the time being," he offered cocking his brow.

Vader glanced over his shoulder, glaring at his former mentor. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Obi wan gripped his lightsaber and ignited it, holding the glowing blue blade before him.

The Sith smiled sinisterly behind his mask, retrieving his saber from his belt as he spun to face him. The red blade hummed into life filling him with anticipation. "You're on," he rumbled shifting his boots into position.

The Jedi poised his blade in front of him ready for the Sith's advance. "Remember Anakin, we are only sparring. Try and listen to the force, allow it to guide you," he reminded.

Vader's cape fluttered in the morning breeze as he gripped his glowing saber in both gloved hands holding it out in front of him. "Making excuses already Obi wan?" he quipped.

They raised their sabers in the air crossing the blades in preparation. The dark lord tested his former master's readiness, pulling his blade back and swiftly sweeping it forward.

Obi wan intercepted his thrust sending bursts of plasma sparking into the air. He stepped back holding his saber in front of him waiting for his next move.

Vader charged forward with his arm high above his head, lunging his red blade towards the Jedi. He growled as his boots struck the ground, forcing his former mentor to back away.

Parrying his attack, the Jedi held their blades in front of his face, staring into the obscured black lenses of the Sith's mask. The sinister red glow reflected off the glossy black surface accompanied by the accelerated rhythm of his hissing. The force swirled between them like a whirlwind, the dark and the light warring with each other, battling for dominance.

The dark lord forced his weight into the contest, pushing the older man back once more. "You're holding back Obi wan," he growled sweeping his blue blade away.

The Jedi took a determined step forward and drove his saber towards the Sith's arm moving to disarm him. "I'm not trying to defeat you Anakin," he replied calmly as their blades clashed, "We are _supposed_ to be sparring."

Vader took a deep breath and refocused on the task. "Very well," he rumbled pulling back holding his saber in front of him. He widened his stance and drew on the dark side allowing it to hone his senses. Lifting his gloved hand he gestured for his former master to advance. "Let us begin," he snarled.

Obi wan cocked his brow, sensing his former padawan's retreat into the darkness and readied himself. He swept his blade towards the Sith's gracefully, watching the energy arc as they made contact.

The dark lord sidestepped and twirled his saber to the right bringing it back around to meet his former mentor's.

The Jedi spun around the Sith moving to strike behind his back. Vader whirled to intercept slicing his weapon up from below.

The pair thrust and parried, spinning and twirling in perfect harmony, finally finding their rhythm. Blinding streaks of blue and red light flashed between them as they moved in a deadly hypnotic dance.

The pastel rainbow silk of Padmè's dress flowed in the wind as she and the twins ascended the winding steps to the lake house balcony. Reaching the top, she held on to her children, hearing the humming blades crackling in contest.

They stopped once they entered the clearing watching the Sith and Jedi dueling by the railing. The dark lord was a blur, his cape swaying with each heavy stride, as he and his former master continued to battle. The Jedi matched him step for step, his brown cloak drifting lazily behind, as he gracefully danced around the ominous shadow.

Luke and Leia stared at them in awe, completely mesmerized by the spectacle. Neither one of them could speak as they watched their father and uncle spar before them.

Padmè held their tiny hands tight, unsure as to what to expect, fearing that any moment the battle could change direction.

Vader suddenly stopped, pulling his blade back to his side and deactivating it. His respirator hissed loudly as he stared over at his wife and children standing in the clearing.

Obi wan had sensed Padmè and the children arrive, and had wondered how long it would take for the dark lord to notice their presence. He turned off his saber and hooked it to his belt before wiping the beads of sweat from his brow.

The Sith stood paralysed, entranced by his wife's chosen attire.

That dress.

He knew that dress.

He remembered the day she wore it as if it were only yesterday.

His respirator faltered and his heart skipped a beat, catching his breath in his throat.

"Padmè..." he rumbled finding his voice.

"Anakin," she replied with a half smile, still holding on to the twins' hands. She felt Luke and Leia's eyes boring into her, waiting to be given the all clear to go to their father.

Vader pushed past his former mentor, striding over to his family. Lowering to his knees he opened his arms to his children, waiting for them.

The former senator watched his movement curiously and released the hands of their children, allowing them to go to him.

"Daddy!" they cried running over and throwing themselves into his embrace.

He wrapped his armoured arms around them, being careful to keep his mask from hitting them. "I have missed you two," he rumbled holding them close.

"We missed you too Daddy," Luke replied dropping his little head onto his shoulder plate.

The dark lord felt the light from his children flowing through him, causing the darkness inside to retreat. He gazed up at his wife as she stood before them, watching every move he made.

He could feel her anxiety trickling through their bond and it struck him to the core.

 _You don't trust me with them do you?_

Her hazel eyes sparkled as she turned her face away. She didn't need to say a word, he could tell straight away from her reaction that he was correct. He pushed his anger down, trying to remain calm.

 _Obi wan, can you take Luke and Leia down to the lake? I need to speak with Padmè alone for a moment._

The Jedi glanced between the dark lord and his wife, sensing the rising conflict between them.

 _If that is what you want. Just remember to go easy on her Anakin, she's been through quite a lot lately, her fear is understandable._

 _She's not the only one, Obi wan. You both seem to be forgetting that._

Vader pulled his children back and stared into their eyes as they gazed up at him. "Why don't you two go with Obi wan and check out the lake while I talk to your mother for a moment?" he said.

Luke's eyes darted over to his mum standing by the railing and then back to his dad. "Ok dad," he replied, "are you going to meet us down there?"

"Can we go for a swim?" Leia asked excitedly.

The dark lord stroked his daughter's hair affectionately, "maybe later sweetheart, I just need to talk to mum first and then I'll come down and join you," he said.

Obi wan walked over to stand behind them holding his hands out to the twins, "come along young ones," he stated, "let us go and see how many fish we can find."

Vader rose to his feet watching his children as they ran off to take his former mentor's hands. Turning his mask towards the railing, he saw his wife's bare back glistening in the morning sunlight. His flesh fingers twitched inside the glove, craving to feel her soft, smooth skin beneath his touch.

He walked over to the railing and leant on it beside her, remembering the first time they came here. "It all seems so long ago," he rumbled distantly staring out at the water.

Padmè glanced back at her husband's mask before returning her gaze to the lake. "Yes it does," she replied sadly with a sigh.

Pulling his glove off, he hooked it to his belt, before moving to trail his bare fingers down the side of her back.

She slowly turned back to look up at him, as a tear slid down over her cheek. He lifted his hand up to wipe the tear away. Without saying a word the dark lord took her hand and led her across the balcony into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Sit down Angel," he said, gently ushering her to the bed. He sat down beside her and pulled off his head gear laying it down alongside them. Freed from his prison he looked deep into her sparkling hazel eyes as he took her face in his hands.

"Ani," she whispered staring into his shimmering blue orbs.

"Ssshh," he said, as he gently pulled her forwards to kiss him.

She relaxed into his kiss, moving her lips with his. She could feel his love for her flowing over their bond. His hands caressed her hair tenderly behind her head, trailing his fingers down her neck as he lost himself in the moment.

Vader's heart hammered wildly in his chest, his desire for her thrown into overdrive the moment he had seen her in that dress. Lifting his hands he cupped her head before slowly pulling his mouth away. He opened his eyes, gazing at her from beneath his brow. "Padmè, I want to show you something," he whispered.

She cocked her brow as she stared into his soul gazing eyes. "What is it Ani?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to see...how much you mean to me, Angel. However, you may find the experience a little _unsettling_ ," he replied hoping she would let him do this.

"I don't understand what you mean."

He stroked her hair down behind her ear as he sighed. Maybe he was wrong for wanting to do this, but he was certain she needed it. Plus, he needed to know that she trusted in him enough not to hurt her. "I want to show you, through the force Angel," he said quietly.

She had to trust him, but the thought of him probing around in her head was not something she was overly keen on. "Alright Anakin, but if I say stop...promise me that you will," she replied staring into his eyes.

"I promise," he assured resting his hands either side of her head with his thumbs pressed gently on her forehead. "Now...close your eyes and take a deep breath," he whispered, closing his after she had done so.

"I'm scared Anakin," she breathed dropping her hands to grab his legs.

"Don't be afraid my love, I'm not trying to hurt you. Please...just _trust_ me," he implored waiting for her to relax enough.

She took a deep shaky breath and tried to relax, keeping her hands securely wrapped around his upper thighs.

The dark lord lowered his shields and focussed on her force signature, following it. He heard her gasp as he entered her mind, feeling her fingers tighten around his thighs making his lower body quiver.

" _Easy_ Angel," he breathed, "just relax."

Padmè's vision began to fill with a dark fog and she felt uncomfortably cold. She saw herself in her rainbow dress begin to materialize amidst the fog. She suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she struggled to breathe. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest as she watched her own face grow closer.

His breathing grew short and rapid as he continued to replay his memories, his concentration being occasionally tested by his wife's hands so close to his nether regions.

He showed her how he felt when he saw her standing there mere moments ago on the balcony.

Padmè was overwhelmed by the sheer depth of his emotion as she saw herself standing before him with their children. A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt his conflict.

"Anakin, what is going on in here?" Obi wan scolded as he walked into the room with the twins.

He heard his wife cry out and squeeze his thighs as he pulled himself abruptly from her mind in shock. Vader snapped his head around to glare at the Jedi standing behind him as he gently lowered his now unconscious wife to the bed. Her mind had shut down from his sudden retreat, he had felt her go when he pulled out.

"Don't you know how to knock?" he snarled glaring at his former mentor.

"What's wrong with mummy?" Leia cried as she tried to pull out of her uncle's grip.

The Sith rolled his eyes trying to contain his rising fury. "Mummy is just sleeping, she will be fine Leia," he replied through gritted teeth his eyes not moving from the older man.

Obi wan glanced down to the twins beside him, "can you two go into the lounge room for a moment? There are some toys in there you can play with, I need to speak with your father," he said seriously ushering them from the room.

"Ok uncle Obi," Leia replied moving for the door.

Luke glanced between his mother laying lifelessly on the bed and his father sitting rigidly beside her. His tiny brows furrowed as he turned to leave the room.

The Jedi propped his hands onto his hips and glared at the Sith on the bed. "Just what do you think you were doing Anakin?" he asked angrily.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, _Jedi_ ," he hissed, the burning amber slowly creeping into his irises. He shot up from the bed and subtly force pushed Obi wan towards the door. "Get out, now," he snarled viciously.

"Oh I'm afraid not," Obi wan snapped back walking towards him, "I'm not leaving her alone with _you_."

"You say that like you have a choice," Vader hissed as his hands balled into fists.

"You know how dangerous that is! I can't believe you could be so reckless and with your own wife for force sakes!"

"Padmè is _my_ wife! I will do with her as I wish and you have no say in the matter!" the dark lord snarled lifting the Jedi into a force choke.

Obi wan realised his brother was completely consumed by the darkness and he wondered if last night was all just for show. "You...knew...you were...losing her...that's why...you did...it," he choked trying to stay composed.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed launching him across the room into the wall. The Sith stood infuriated by the bed with his chest heaving uncontrollably. He watched on as the Jedi slowly got up from the floor stroking his throat. Raising his hand he pinched his fingers together applying pressure to his throat again. "Now _leave_ us," he hissed with his eyes burning brightly, "while you still can."

"Yes...my...lord," Obi wan choked sarcastically as the grip around his throat relaxed. He glanced towards the incapacitated brunette on the bed and back towards her husband. "If you hurt her you will only have yourself to blame, I won't be here to stop you," he chided before staggering through the door.

Vader took a deep breath to calm himself as his former mentor left. Turning his attention back to his wife on the bed, he straddled over her placing his hands once again on her forehead, trying to re-establish their connection. He closed his eyes and focussed, calling out to her in his mind.

Her eyes fluttered open as she gasped. "What happened?" she choked staring up at him.

The dark lord wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up against his chest, stroking her head soothingly. "Obi wan interrupted me, that wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so sorry Angel ," he whispered holding her tight.

She pulled back from his shoulder and stared up into his eyes, seeing the burning gold orbs staring back at her. "Don't let him get to you Ani, he doesn't mean any harm," she said quietly stroking the side of his face.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down and focus on the moment. "I am growing tired of his continued interference Padmè, he always assumes the worst," he muttered pushing his head into her hand.

"He is just being protective," she replied dismissively.

He snapped his head up and stared into her hazel eyes. "He doesn't need to protect you from me, it's insulting," he growled.

"He's been doing it for five years Ani, give him a break."

The Sith turned his face away and stood up from the bed. "If he interrupts us again, I will give him more than a break," he snapped folding his arms over his chest.

Padmè stood up and moved beside her brooding husband. "Listen, mum and Sola wanted to take me out shopping to get a new dress for the ball tomorrow night. Do you think it would be alright if I left Luke and Leia here with you for the afternoon?" she asked hesitantly, putting her hand on his arm.

He spun to face her, his blue eyes wide in disbelief. "You...would actually leave them here...with _me_?" he asked in shock.

"You are their father Ani," she replied trying to understand his reaction. She couldn't decide if he was happy or annoyed, his emotions had become so difficult to read.

He threw his arms around her and dropped his head into her shoulder. "Of course it would be alright Angel," he choked, completely overwhelmed.

"I can't think of anywhere they'd be safer than with you," she said relaxing into his embrace.

"You have no idea what it means to hear you say that Padmè," he whispered trying to keep composed.

"I love you Anakin," she breathed into his chest.

He looked up at the wall behind her. "I love you too Angel," he replied as a tear ran down his cheek.

Obi wan sat on the sofa in the corner of the lounge room deep in thought, watching the twins play with the assortment of toys strewn across the floor.

The Sith and his wife entered the room arm in arm. Vader glared at the Jedi on the sofa before turning his attention to his children. "Luke, Leia your mother is going out with your Grandmother and aunty for the afternoon. So you two are going to hang out here with us until she gets back," he said with a smile.

Luke looked up at his mother and then back to his father in confusion. "What happened in there?" he asked with his little brows furrowed.

Padmè glanced up at her husband and then back to her son on the floor. "Your father wanted to show me something," she answered sweetly as she then turned her eyes to the Jedi on the sofa, "and I _let_ him."

Obi wan turned his face back to the twins shaking his head.

"You're not hurt mummy?" Leia asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No sweetheart, daddy wasn't trying to hurt me," she replied, squeezing the dark lord's hand.

Vader glanced down at their hands and then back to his children on the floor. He needed to get away from the insufferable Jedi for a little while, long enough to get himself back on track. He turned to his wife beside him, her sparkling hazel eyes stealing his soul. "Angel, why don't we take the twins down to the lake for a swim, I'm sure it's warm enough by now," he suggested.

She gazed up into his crystal blue orbs and saw the need for space hidden inside them. "That's a wonderful idea Ani," she sang smiling brightly.

"Yay!" Leia cried out as she jumped up from the floor and ran over to them.

Luke stood up and glanced over to the sofa at his Uncle before joining his parents. "Are you coming uncle Obi?" he asked.

"No he isn't my son," Vader quickly interjected shooting his former mentor a cold glare, "your _uncle_ needs some time to himself to meditate, Jedi do that a lot."

Obi wan narrowed his gaze at the Sith, sensing his desire for space, before turning to the younger Skywalker. "I'm afraid I am going to have to sit this one out, young one. Your father is right, I do have a lot on my mind right now," he replied noticing the dark lord's body language relax slightly.

 _This isn't over Anakin, when they are gone we need to have a talk._

 _Yes, we do Obi wan. I need to establish some ground rules, specifically around my privacy._

The dark lord felt his wife squeeze his hand and it shook him from his thoughts. Just as well because he was about to give the old fool a piece of his mind. "Shall we get going my love?" he asked gazing into her eyes.

"I think that would be for the best Ani," she replied taking Leia's hand.

Vader took his son's hand and the family left the lounge room, leaving the Jedi alone with his thoughts.

The morning sun beat down on the Skywalker family as they walked out onto the sandy shore. The gentle waves sparkled as the light bounced off them, hurting the dark lord's eyes. He could hear the tiny grains crunching under his boots as they neared the shoreline. "I really hate sand," he muttered as they stopped to set up.

Padmè giggled as she helped the twins strip down into their swim gear. "Stop being a baby Anakin," she chortled, gently ushering their children towards the water.

He glanced down at the revolting substance all around them. "I'm not being a baby, I just don't like sand...it's..." Vader complained undoing the chain from around his neck.

She laughed as she pulled a large towel out from their bag, "it's course and rough and irritating. And it gets everywhere," she mocked putting on a funny voice.

The dark lord laughed laying his cape down onto the ground to sit on. "So you do remember," he chuckled taking a seat on his cape.

Padmè sat down beside her husband and took his hand, gazing up into his squinting eyes. "I remember everything about those days Ani," she replied dreamily. "Some of my fondest memories are from when you were clumsily courting me. You were so awkward and forward," she giggled.

He smiled as he held his gloved hand up to shade his eyes, "I was nervous," he retorted trying to salvage his dignity.

"You were so cute, trying to be all suave and seductive. How could I resist such charm?" she laughed.

"Well, it worked," he chuckled turning his gaze back to their children. He sighed as he watched his twins frolic in the water, splashing each other playfully and giggling merrily. This moment was so perfect, exactly how he had originally wanted them to be.

Padmè gazed up at the young blonde man sitting beside her. He had a distant look in his eyes as he stared out at the water. "What are you thinking about Ani?" she whispered staring up at him curiously.

He let out a deep sigh, as the visions fleeted from sight. "Life...us...what should have been," he replied distantly.

"I know what you mean," she muttered tightening her hand around his fingers and gazing back out at the water.

He turned to look at her, with a desperate look in his eyes. "I will make it right Padmè," he said determinedly, "I promise."

She stared back up at her husband in concern. She'd heard that tone in his voice before, a desperate plea to reassure her that everything was going to be ok. It unnerved her. "Don't make promises you can't possibly keep Anakin," she stated sadly.

"I mean it Angel," he replied turning back to the water, "I _will_ fix this."

Padmè dropped her head onto his armoured shoulder and sighed, just wanting to enjoy the moment. She had no doubt that he truly believed what he had said, but the reality of their situation was far beyond a simple fix. Even for the new emperor.

Her comm unit beeped in her pocket and it shocked the former senator from her reverie. She pulled it out looking up at her husband apologetically.

"Is it that time already?" Vader asked despondently, staring down into her glistening eyes.

Padmè nodded as she accepted the call.

Obi wan was deep in meditation in the lounge room when he sensed the dark lord and his family approaching. He opened his eyes and stared up at the door waiting for it to open.

The Sith opened the door and stepped to the side to let his family enter. He glanced over at his former mentor sitting on the sofa, furrowing his brow. "I was hoping you would be gone when we returned," he quipped pulling the door closed once they were all inside.

"I'm not going anywhere Anakin," he retorted moving his legs over the side of the seat.

"Pity," Vader snapped moving to sit down on the recliner in the corner.

Padmè was still a little uncertain about leaving her children here while the two men were still obviously having issues. "Luke, Leia will you come here please?" she asked standing beside her husband.

The twins rushed over to their mother still blissfully happy from their swim in the lake. They gazed up at her expectantly.

"What is it mum?" Luke asked.

"Promise me that you will both be on your best behaviour while I am gone. I don't want you driving your father crazy," she pleaded stroking their hair lovingly.

"They will be fine Padmè, don't worry," Vader said from his chair, smiling back at her.

She caught the twinkle in his eyes and knew he was calm enough to handle the situation. She realised that he must have been teasing the Jedi when he entered, not that she had noticed then. He was becoming so difficult to read.

"We'll behave mum, we promise," Leia sang winking at her brother.

"I'm glad to hear it," she answered looking to her husband.

The dark lord rose from his seat and put his arm around his wife as they walked towards the door. "I'll take good care of them Angel, I promise," he whispered staring into her worried eyes.

"I know you will Anakin," she replied.

He pulled her body against his and kissed her passionately, not wanting to let her go.

The Jedi cleared his throat from the other side of the room, hoping to distract the couple.

Padmè pulled away, knowing her husband couldn't bring himself to do so. "I won't be long Ani," she whispered as she took one last glance into his crystal blue eyes, begging her to stay.

"Hurry back my love, we'll be waiting," he stated, watching as she turned away and closed the door.

"Dad, Uncle Obi," Luke called out from the floor.

"Yes Luke," the dark lord replied slowly making his way back to the chair.

"Can you tell us about the clone wars? You know when you and Uncle Obi wan fought together?" he asked staring up at his father expectantly.

Vader glanced over at the Jedi waiting for some sort of indication of how he felt with regards to the topic.

Obi wan stroked his beard and nodded in response, shuffling across on the sofa to make room for his former padawan.

The Sith moved over to the sofa and sat down beside the Jedi, settling in for a tiresome exercise in storytelling. "Sure, my son," he replied with a smile, patting his knee.

The Jedi smiled as he watched the almighty Sith Lord transform into loving family man right before his eyes. He let out a deep relaxing breath and settled in for the session.

Vader placed his arms around each twin as they sat on his lap, glancing back at the Jedi beside him as he took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started when Obi wan and I were called back from a border dispute on Ansion. Ten years after I had first met your mother..." the dark lord bega

* * *

 _THEED: MARKETPLACE_

Padmè walked through the bustling markets in a daze, her mind back at the lake house with her family.

"Why don't we have a look in this one?" Sola asked as she grabbed her distant sister and dragged her into the dress store.

Jobal followed her daughters into the store, glancing around at the myriad of beautiful gowns on display.

"Padmè, what about this one?" Jobal asked pointing to an elegant red dress hanging in the corner.

The dark lord's wife looked over the dress, and sighed. "I don't know mum, I was thinking of something a bit lighter," she replied quietly.

Sola strutted off into the back of the shop, certain to find something that would appeal to her sister. She stumbled across an ornate ivory gown, accented with intricately woven Naboo lace, adorned with sparkling crystals. "Padmè, come back here, I think I might have found something," she called out in excitement.

Padmè sauntered in after her sister muttering, "Oh I don't know Sola, I'm not really on the mood for..." she started, stopping in her steps when she saw the dress. "Oh it's perfect Sola," she sang running her hands along the delicate fabric.

"Why don't you try it on dear," Jobal suggested, delighted with her daughter's response.

The former Senator's eyes lit up as she took the gown and headed into the fitting room.

"That dress is perfect Sola, fitting for the festival of light," Jobal praised placing her arm around her shoulder.

Padmè stepped out from the fitting room, beaming with joy as she walked towards her mother and sister. "Well, what do you think?" she asked doing a small pirouette.

"It's simply stunning my dear," her mother sang.

"You look amazing Padmè," Sola replied.

"Its not too much is it? Not too over the top?" the dark lord's wife asked, eyeing herself in the mirror.

"Not at all sweetheart, it's absolutely perfect," Jobal comforted, pleased to see her daughter so happy.

Padmè went back into the fitting room and changed back into her outfit.

Jobal and Sola walked over to the cashier to pay for the dress and waited for Padmè to return.

"That's a fantastic choice my lady, truly befitting of the regent queen," the lady behind the counter said with a smile.

"Thank you, you are too kind," Padmè replied watching her dress as it was placed into the bag.

The three women exited the store all talking excitedly about the upcoming ball, occasionally drifting over to the odd stall to look at the merchandise on offer.

"Padmè, is that you?" a voice called out from amongst the crowd.

Her head snapped up, surveying the area for the origin of the man's voice.

"Padmè it is you!" the dark curly haired man cried out hurrying towards the trio.

Sola looked to her mother and whispered, "Looks like the dark lord has some healthy competition."

"Ssshh, Sola be quiet," Jobal hushed watching her younger daughter intently.

Padmè gulped, "Palo, it has been a long time," she replied politely.

"I had heard that you were back, I can't believe it, you look simply radiant. Where have you been all of these years?" he asked hurrying over and taking her hand.

Padmè jerked her hand back, staring into his dreamy brown eyes, "I have been around, how are you?" she said, wishing she could run away and hide.

"Yeah, good. I can't believe I've run into you, talk about destiny hey? Tell me are you staying for the ceremony?" he asked hopefully, staring deep into her hazel eyes.

Padmè looked back to her mother and sister for support. Neither of them said a word and she shuddered. She turned back to her male suitor with a smile, "Yes, I am," she answered.

"Great!" he exclaimed, "Perhaps we could go together, pick up where we left off?"

She dropped her eyes to stare at the floor. _Why_ _did_ _he_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _here_? _Anakin will go crazy when he finds out._

"I'm afraid I will have to decline Palo, as I already have a date," she replied dismissively.

"Oh, who is the lucky man?" he asked curiously, not to be turned away so easily.

Her eyes sparkled as she stared at him apologetically, trying to remind herself to call her husband by his infamous name. "Lord Vader will be accompanying me to the ball."

"That _cyborg_? Really Padmè? I never picked you for being interested in droids," he snapped in shock.

"He has already asked me, and I would watch the way you speak about him if I were you," she snapped tightening her hand around her bag.

"Wow, anyone would think you actually had feelings for him, defending him like that," Palo retorted folding his arms.

Commander Cody and CT-585 strode out from the shadows, up behind him with their blasters cocked. "Is this man bothering you, your highness?" Cody asked looming over him.

"No, no it's fine. Everything is alright, he was just leaving weren't you Palo?" Padmè quickly replied hoping he got the hint. Her husband's spies were everywhere and now she knew for certain that he would find out. The thought made her stomach churn.

The dark haired man straightened his shirt as he turned to face the two Storm Troopers. "Yes, quite right," he groaned. "I'll see you tomorrow night Padme," he said with a smile pushing past the two armoured men and leaving back through the crowd.

Padmè smiled to her two protectors and nodded, "Thank you, Cody," she said before turning to her mother and sister behind her.

"You're most welcome, Lady Vader, we are always around if you need us," Cody replied before marching back into the shadows with his companion.

Jobal, Sola and Padmè headed back to their speeder deciding that they'd had enough shopping for one day.

* * *

 _LAKE HOUSE: BALCONY_

Obi wan sensed Padmè's approach and quickly slipped out of the lounge room onto the balcony to intercept her. He watched as she walked across the balcony, clearly exhausted from the day's events. "Good evening Padmè, how was your trip?" he asked standing in front of the door.

The former senator yawned in exhaustion, "it was successful however unpleasant," she replied moving towards him.

"Wait, before you go in, try and be quiet. We've had a rather busy afternoon," he whispered holding the door handle.

She cocked her brow at the Jedi. "What aren't you saying Obi wan?" she asked, her voice laced with suspicion. Her heart rate skyrocketed as she began to worry.

"Oh no, nothing too fancy. They're just exhausted, you'll see what I mean when you go in," he said slowly opening the door.

Padmè glanced around the room and noticed that the holoscreen was on, playing some type of action holofilm, that Anakin used to love. The lights flickered brightly over the furniture illuminating the three figures on the sofa. "Oh my," she gasped as she walked in to get a closer look.

Lying back on the sofa was her husband sans his mask, with each of their twins nestled in his lap. His arm was draped protectively over them and his head was cocked to the side, resting on the headrest. They were all fast asleep.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she wiped the tears of joy from her eyes.

Obi wan crept up behind her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. "I told you they were exhausted," he whispered.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes glistening with tears. "Oh Obi wan," she cried.

The Jedi pulled the dark lord's wife into his arms and held her tight as she wept into his shoulder.


	32. Chapter 32: Twilight

Anakin was back in the abyss he had found himself in the other night, except this time Qui gon was nowhere to be seen. He felt a gentle tugging on his robe and looked down. His children were both staring up at him, their little eyes wide with fear.

"It's alright," he comforted, dropping down onto one knee and placing his hands around them.

"Where are we daddy?" they both cried, trembling.

"I'm not entirely sure, stay with me and I will keep you safe," he replied.

The cold dark fog swirled around them, blanketing the ground in an obscure haze. Lightning crackled across the blackened sky highlighting the ominous mountains in the distance. A deep red glow began to rise from the horizon, revealing a tall black castle nestled amongst it.

The young father swallowed.

He knew this place.

This was his home and that monstrous building was _his_ castle.

"Stay with me and don't wander off, I mean it," he growled taking their tiny hands as he walked them towards the obsidian tower.

The twins followed their father across the uneven ground, holding on to his hands as tight as they could.

Another fork of blue lightning crossed the sky, followed by a deafening crack of thunder. Leia jumped in shock from the loud noise. "Daddy I'm scared," she whimpered pulling back on his arm.

"I know, just keep walking, we need to reach my castle," he said pressing forward.

"You have a castle dad?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yes Luke, now try to keep up," he replied striding through the sinister terrain.

The fallen Jedi suddenly stopped, pulling his children in close. He lifted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes focussing on the force.

Cackling filled the air, sending a shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes and spun around, searching their surroundings.

"So you have returned Lord Vader," Sidious snarled appearing before them. His yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, devouring his soul.

Anakin pulled his children in behind him, glaring at his late master. "Stay away from me!" he growled clenching his fists tight.

The older Sith laughed viciously, "I see you have brought your offspring with you this time. How touching, you have become quite the family man in my absence, haven't you my apprentice?" he snickered sauntering towards them.

The young sith unhooked his lightsaber and ignited it, the red blade humming into life. "You will not have them!" he warned, preparing to fight.

"Patience my old friend, it is not me that is trying to take them from you," he sneered gesturing behind his apprentice. "See for yourself."

He turned around and saw his children being dragged away into the mist, their tiny arms flailing in the air screaming.

"NO!" he yelled trying to run after them. His feet locked to the ground and he slammed down onto the floor watching his children being swept away. "Luke! Leia!" he cried scratching his hands against the ashen surface, unable to get a secure grip. The dark fog slowly crept up over his struggling body, flooding into his open mouth like a whirlpool, strangling his scream.

 _Wake up Anakin._

 _Anakin._

 _Wake up._

He shook his head as the fog began to dissipate.

"Wake up Anakin," Padmè called out.

Vader shot up from the sofa, his eyes on fire searching the room for his children. He furrowed his brow and clenched his fists glaring at his wife. "Where...are...they?" he hissed lowly, seething with rage.

Padmè shivered, "we put them to bed Anakin, in the guest room," she replied.

He pushed past her and stormed out the door, needing to see that his children were still in fact there. Reaching the door he shoved it open with the force and narrowed his gaze, squinting at the bed.

Luke and Leia were peacefully sleeping snuggled up under the heavy blankets. He took a deep breath as he strode towards them, dropping onto the bed and resting his hand on the blanket.

"No one will take you from me, young ones. I promise you," he growled possessively, staring at the sleeping twins.

Obi wan returned to the lounge room seeing Padmè crying on the sofa and ran over to her. "Padmè, what happened? Where's Anakin?" he asked, gently grabbing her arms.

She lifted her glistening eyes and stared at the Jedi. "I don't know Obi wan, he was thrashing about in his sleep and when I woke him up he was furious. I don't know what's gotten into him," she cried.

"Did he say anything Padmè? Anything at all?"

"He just asked where the twins were and stormed out," she answered rising from her seat, "I expect that he went to find them. I don't think he believed me."

The former senator made her way to the door, as the Jedi moved to follow her.

"Padmè, where are you going?" he asked.

She stopped and turned back to face him, "I'm going to see if he's alright Obi wan. Something is wrong...I can tell," she replied.

"Wait I will come with you," he said walking towards her.

"No, you need to stay here. If he has had a nightmare you being there might only make him worse. Please, I know what I am doing."

"Alright, but be careful Padmè."

The heavy bedroom door creaked as Padmè gently pushed it open. The room was dark, interrupted only by the flashing green and red lights on her husband's suit and the white glow of his datapad. He was sitting on the recliner beside the bed where Luke and Leia were sleeping.

She crept forward, unsure as to how he was going to react to her being there. "Anakin, are you alright?" she whispered, slowly creeping closer.

"Ssshh, they are sleeping," he hushed not looking away from his screen.

She moved to stand beside the dark lord gently resting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to come back to the lounge room?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes glistening in the light from his datapad. "I'm not sure Padmè," he muttered turning back to his terminal.

She dropped down onto her knees in front of him and stared up into his eyes as he continued to read his screen. "Please...talk to me Anakin," she whispered.

His crystal eyes shifted from the datapad to glance at his wife kneeling before him. He knew she wasn't going to give up. He sighed and placed his terminal back into his utility belt.

"Fine," he growled, rising from his seat. He held his hand out to his wife and helped her up before striding from the room.

Sensing the Jedi was still in the lounge he changed his mind and headed for the balcony railing, leaning forward onto it. He gazed out at the moonlight twinkling over the lake and took a deep breath.

Padmè walked up beside him and leant on the railing. "You had another nightmare didn't you?" she said looking up at him.

His brow furrowed tightly. "Yes," he grumbled.

"Tell me about it Ani."

He glanced over at her and saw the worry hidden behind her sparkling eyes. "It was only a dream Padmè," he answered turning back towards the lake.

"Don't do this again Anakin, please. Not with how far you have come," she pleaded resting her hand on his arm.

He turned back to stare at her, not knowing what to do. The vision forced itself back into the forefront of his mind, and he sighed. "You really want to know Padmè?" he asked trying to conceal his anger.

"Yes, I want to help you."

The dark lord pulled back from the railing and turned away, pushing his hands up through his wavy hair. "I was back on Mustafar...Luke and Leia were there with me...when _he_ appeared," he choked lifting his head up to stare blankly into the air.

"Something took them Padmè," he whispered before turning back to face her, "I watched them get dragged away right before my very eyes."

Padmè didn't respond, she didn't want to interrupt him in case he locked up again. She could see the desperation in his eyes, the constant fear that haunted every decision he made.

"I couldn't stop them. I tried to run after them...to protect them," he continued battling to stay composed, "but something grabbed me and held me back."

Vader turned away and started to pace, desperately trying to make sense of it all. His cape swayed in the cool night air and his boots echoed in the eerie silence. "I...can still feel him now, lingering in the back of my mind," he growled clenching his fists tight.

He spun back to face her, the burning amber slowly creeping into his irises. "Something happened to me in that dream Padmè. I don't know what or why...but I do know that I can't stay here."

"Please don't leave, not tonight. We can return to your ship after the ball tomorrow if that's what you want," she replied reaching out to take his hands.

The dark lord dropped his gaze to the floor and closed his eyes, conscious of the shift in his emotions. He had promised to attend tomorrow night and he wasn't about to leave his wife go on her own. "Alright Angel," he conceded slowly lifting his gaze to stare into her eyes.

"Stay with me tonight, don't go back to your parents," he asked pulling her closer to him, "I...don't want to be alone at the moment."

Padmè lifted her hand up to caress his face, running her fingers down his scar, watching as he closed his eyes. "If you want me to Ani," she whispered.

Obi wan got tired of waiting in the lounge room. He hadn't heard from or seen Padme in over an hour and he was beginning to worry. He walked over to the door and stepped out onto the balcony, hoping that everything was alright. Getting there just in time to watch the Sith and his wife heading for her bedroom, totally oblivious to his presence.

Stroking his beard he left for the other bedroom, praying for a peaceful night. He took one last glance towards the nearby door and sighed. "Good luck Padmè, I hope that he hears you," he said to himself before going inside to retire.

* * *

 _ALDERAAN: BAIL ORGANA'S ROYAL PALACE_

The sun was just rising over the lush surroundings of the Viceroy's palace, beams of sunlight peaked through the spaces between the stretching mountains.

Bail stood by the window in his sitting room overlooking the neighbouring forest, casually sipping from his morning tea. His wrist comm beeped, garnering his attention and he raised his brow as he accepted the incoming call.

"Senator Organa, long time it has been," the ancient voice greeted.

His eyes went wide, "Master Yoda," he replied, "it is good to hear from you again."

"Likewise my old friend," Yoda answered.

Bail nervously looked around the room, checking to see that he was alone, even though he knew there was no one around. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your contact?" he asked.

"Your help I need, go to Naboo and convene with Obi wan I must."

The Viceroy walked into his kitchen placing his cup down onto the marble counter. "What can I do to help?"

"Means of getting there, Senator, I have not. Help me with this, I hope you can."

"But of course Master Yoda, I will escort you there myself. I shall have Captain Antilles ready the Tantive 4 and we will be at your position before nightfall."

"My thanks you have, wait for you here I will," Yoda replied.

* * *

 _LAKE VARYKINO: EARLY MORNING_

Padmè rolled over in the bed and dropped her arm onto the now cold spot beside her, where her husband should have been. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room to see if he was still there.

She couldn't see him anywhere. She got up, grabbed her robe and headed out to the balcony.

The sun was just beginning to rise, casting a warm pink hue across the landscape. The brisk morning breeze whipped through her robe and she pulled it tighter as she looked around. She heard his deep robotic voice coming from around the corner and followed it, listening intently as she drew closer.

"I understand that Admiral, I will be returning to the Devastator later this evening," Vader rumbled as he stood beside the pillar. His cape drifted in the lazy breeze, as he slowly patrolled the veranda.

"We also have reports that the Viceroy's corvette departed Alderaan earlier this morning. I have dispatched the Vantage to track it and report back," Piett stated.

"Good work Admiral, Organa is not to be trusted. As for Fondor, send the Gauntlett and Chimaera to assist in its defence. I will not have my flagship fall into the hands of the rebellion," he snarled spinning back to face his wife as he sensed her presence.

"As you wish milord."

"Protect that ship at all costs Admiral, do not fail me," he growled before ending the transmission.

He folded his arms over his chest and stared at his wife standing by the wall. His respirator hissed in and out disturbing the awkward silence between them. "What are you doing out of bed?" he grumbled.

She moved out from the shadow of the wall, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I could ask you the same thing Anakin," she replied staring back at him.

"I have work to do, Padme."

"Can't it wait one more day?" she asked with a frown.

He turned away and faced the water as his irritation started to fester. "Maybe you could send a message to your _dear_ _friend,_ Bail Organa and tell him to call off this pitiful rebellion," he snarled.

Padmè gulped, she knew this was going to come up eventually. "I don't know what you're talking about," she choked.

A strangled sigh left his mask. His wife would never betray the Viceroy, and it made him question where her loyalty truly lied. "Hmm, I suspected as much," he rumbled as he strode over to the railing and crossed his arms. "Padmè, soon the day will come where you will be forced to choose a side... _me_ or the rebellion," he said turning to face her. "You should know that they won't stop until I am dead, unless of course that is what you want."

"How could you think that? I love you Anakin, I just want for us to be a family!" she cried.

The Sith began to head back to the bedroom.

"Anakin, wait, where are you going?" she asked following him towards the door.

He stopped by the entrance and let his breathing cycle before answering. "I am returning to my ship. You have a ball to prepare for and I have a fleet to command," he replied despondently. "I will pick you up from your parents' house at sunset, make sure your things are ready, we leave for the Devastator tonight."

• • •

Padmè, Obi wan and the twins stood by the gondola watching as the rumbling black shuttle lifted high into the clouds.

"I must say I am surprised he is leaving you here Padmè," Obi wan said ushering the children into their seats.

The former senator turned her attention away from the sky, glancing at the Jedi. "Yes well he knows we won't go anywhere Obi wan. I just hope that whatever it is he is up to doesn't result in the deaths of more innocent people," she replied taking a seat beside her twins.

"Time will only tell Padmè," the Jedi responded sitting down next to the gondolier.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN ORBIT OVER NABOO_

Black One lowered it's wing foils as it made its approach into the destroyer's hangar. Dropping down onto the deck, the ramp extended making way for its commander to exit.

Piett stood to attention awaiting his superior eagerly.

The dark lord's boots clanged on the durasteel ramp as he thudded his way down to the platform. He paused at the base to take a deep breath gazing around at his men positioned diligently around him.

"Welcome back milord," the Admiral greeted with a curt nod joining his supreme commander as he walked towards him.

"What news have you from the fleet Admiral?" he boomed striding through the hangar.

The imperial officer matched his stride as they headed for the turbo lift. "Our intelligence on-board the Vantage has intercepted a transmission, originating from the swamp planet Dagobah located in the far reaches of the outer rim. They are currently in hyperspace en route."

"Dagobah...that's not a system I am familiar with, tell me was there any more information in the transmission?" Vader asked stepping into the turbo lift.

Piett moved to stand beside him, "No milord, the signal was weak and heavily encrypted. Whoever it was wanted to keep their identity well hidden," Piett replied activating the lift.

"Indeed. And what of the situation at Fondor?"

"The Gauntlett and Chimaera have both arrived at the shipyard sir. There was only a handful of rebel fighters in the sector when they arrived, they were however no match for our squadron milord. Fondor is secured."

"Excellent work Admiral," the Sith commended as the lift stopped, "keep me updated on the Vantage's progress, I want to know what the Viceroy is up to."

"Yes milord," Piett acknowledged as the Sith strode down the passage.

Reaching the door to his chamber a strange feeling of relief washed over him. He waved it open, glancing around the foreboding room. Striding inside he walked over to his hyperbaric chamber and sat down. Closing the walls in around him, he activated the arm to retrieve his helmet, finally feeling free.

No insufferable Jedi correcting and criticising every move or comment he made.

No hormonal wife begging him to change. As much as he loved her, the constant pressure had become too much.

And no fear of his late master's wrath.

No, _he_ was the master now...the new Emperor...and nothing was going to stop him.

The dark lord closed his eyes and gave himself to the force, drawing it into him like a lifeline. He embraced it's fire, desperately needing to reconnect after days of insecurity and isolation. The dark side heeded his call, flooding into him like a tidal wave, silencing his innermost fears and regret.

In the air before him the blue ethereal Jedi appeared. His eyes were full of understanding and compassion, and his arms were loosely folded over his chest. The dark lord felt his presence and turned his sith gold eyes up to stare at him.

 _So you have finally given up have you Anakin?_

 _Leave me Qui gon, I need to be alone._

 _I didn't perceive you to be one who is defeated so easily._

 _I am not defeated...I need to regroup._

 _If that is what you wish to believe._

 _What I wish for is a moment of peace and quiet, away from all of this._

 _And you think that will make things better?_

 _It will make me think more clearly, not that any of you seem to understand that._

 _Then...embrace the light Anakin, it will forgive you in time._

 _Forgiveness is not something I desire._

 _What do you want then?_

 _I want silence..._

 _...to not have constant blood curdling visions..._

 _...to not be afraid of falling asleep..._

 _...to have my wife look at me, the way she did before I turned._

 _...That is what I want...that is what I desire._

 _All in good time Anakin, have patience. Help is on the way, but you won't see it as that. May the force be with you._

The young Sith smashed his fists down onto his command console in frustration. It seemed that everywhere he went he was harassed by someone telling him to change.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" he bellowed venting his angst into the chamber.

If he surrendered, they would execute him; if he took out Organa and the rebellion he would lose his wife; if he continued along the same path, he was destined to fight until one of them either died or gave up.

Nowhere in that limited selection of options was there one of silence.

It seemed that his destiny was forever dominated by suffering and utter turmoil. Even as far back as the Clone Wars, starting with the gruesome death of his mother.

His beeper went off and he activated it with a growl, "What?!" he boomed.

"Milord, the Vantage has just made contact," Piett replied.

"And?" he growled impatiently.

"The Viceroy's ship just despatched a shuttle to the planet's surface, only for it to return almost immediately after landing. It appears they were picking up someone sir."

Vader clenched his fists, "That's it?" he snarled, "That's all they can tell us?"

"No milord, according to an inside source they are headed our way."

"WHAT?!"

"Do you want me to assemble the armada sir?"

"No Admiral, one corvette is no match for this star destroyer. If they move to attack disable their shields and prepare a boarding party, I want the passengers _alive_."

"As you wish milord."

Vader terminated the transmission and opened his chamber walls. He rose from his seat and left for the fresher, needing to get ready for his rendezvous with his wife.

* * *

 _NABERRIE RESIDENCE: PADMÈ'S BEDROOM_

"Quit squirming Padmè, you're making it harder," Sola complained as she struggled to pull the fitted dress up over her sister's body.

"I can't help it Sola, I'm so nervous," Padme replied staring into the mirror as her sister tugged on her.

"What are you nervous about dear?" Jobal asked as she carried in the supplies to do Padmè's hair.

The former senator gazed up at her mother through the mirror desperately. "Palo is going to be there tonight," she said.

"And why does that make you nervous Padmè? You've known him for years," Jobal enquired.

"What if he tries something and Anakin sees it? I know my husband..."

"You mean what if _Darth_ _Vader_ sees it, I mean he's not exactly your young Jedi lover anymore is he?" Sola quipped doing up the long zip along her back.

"He _is_ still Anakin! I know he is in there, hidden away from everyone except his family and Obi wan," she snapped glaring at her sister's reflection.

"Whatever you say sis," Sola retorted tugging on the bodice making sure it was straight. "I still think you and Palo would be happy or at the very least...normal."

"I have two highly force sensitive children and another on the way, normal is not possible Sola!"

Jobal moved up and gently ushered her eldest daughter aside, guiding Padmè down to sit on the stool in front of the dresser. Gazing into her daughter's eyes in the mirror she sighed. "As long as you are happy and safe my dear," she comforted brushing her hair, "that's all that matters. Now let's finish getting you ready so you can take your husband's breath away."

• • •

Padmè, Obi wan and her family were all in the front room waiting for the young Emperor to arrive. She stood by the window, bracing her hand upon the frame, gazing out into the narrow street.

A low rumble shook the foundations as the custom shuttle flew just overhead. "He's here," Padmè said nervously turning to her mother with a questioning look. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look simply breathtaking dear," Jobal answered walking over to adjust her hair lovingly.

Ruwee grunted as he got up from his chair and headed for the kitchen.

Padmè's eyes watched her father leave, and her heart sank.

"Oh don't worry about him sweetheart, he just wants what's best for you. He doesn't trust your husband, but I'm sure he will come around in time," the mother comforted staring into her daughter's glistening eyes.

Obi wan cleared his throat, his grey eyes locking onto his fallen brother's wife. "He's arrived Padmè," he said before glancing over to the door.

There were three heavy knocks making the door rattle under the impact. Sola jumped up from her seat and ran over, wanting to be the first to scold her so-called brother-in-law.

The older sister opened the door and gasped at the unexpected sight. Her hand trembled as she nervously gripped the door handle.

The dark lord towered over her. His long golden waves gently rocking back as he lifted his face up. Piercing icy blue eyes stared deep into her soul from beneath his brow. His expression was fierce, but not borne of anger. The luxurious heavy black cape gently swayed in the cool night air as the moonlight shone off his highly polished black shoulder armour.

Even without his signature mask the dark lord was truly intimidating. Sola was in shock.

"Good evening Sola, may I come in?" Vader purred in a low husky voice.

The elder sister choked taking a shaky step back, her eyes not leaving his young, rugged face. "I...um...of course, sorry," she stammered moving aside to give him room, "please...come in...Lord Vader."

He walked inside, his heavy boots thudding on the polished floor.

Sola gulped as she closed the door behind him.

The dark lord stopped before entering the sitting room and turned back to face his wife's sister, cocking his brow. He could taste her fear, she reeked of it. Under any normal circumstance he would have thrived on the emotion, but not tonight. He didn't want her fear. If Padmè's family were ever to accept him when all of this was over, their fear was not going to help matters.

"She is...in here my lord," Sola stuttered, gesturing towards the entrance to the sitting room.

"Thank you my lady," he replied with a slight smile gently dipping his head. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could manage in his current state. He stepped into the sitting room and froze as he gazed upon his wife. His broad shoulders locked tight and his breath caught in his throat.

Her sparkling hazel eyes met his blue, and they both stood rigidly still, gazes locked onto one another.

"Padmè," he choked huskily, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Anakin," she whispered with a soft smile. His reaction being exactly what she was hoping for. She knew her dress was remarkably similar to that of her wedding gown, that's why she had chosen it. One more light to draw her husband out from the depths of darkness.

Obi wan smirked from his chair in the corner rolling his eyes at his former padawan. Despite his unforgiving persona, even as the mighty Sith Lord, that tiny senator still had the power to render him speechless. The thought amused him to no end.

Vader's feet carried him forward in a daze, blissfully ignorant of his immediate company. His eyes and thoughts were focussed on purely one thing...

 _His_ Angel.

Closing the distance between them, he lifted his gloved hand up and gently traced his fingers down the length of her arm, entranced by the delicate white lace and crystals on the long sleeves. His eyes found hers and he stared into them, losing himself in her presence. "You look...like an Angel, my love," he whispered quietly.

She sucked in a tear that threatened to escape as she saw the undying devotion hidden behind his piercing crystal eyes. "I had hoped you would like it," she choked.

His eyes travelled slowly over her captivating body, remembering their wedding day as she happily took his name. "Obi wan was wrong," he said cryptically staring back into her sparkling eyes as he gently caressed her cheek.

The Jedi cocked his brow and strained to hear their private conversation after hearing his name. His stormy grey eyes looking fixedly at the odd couple in the center of the room.

"What do you mean?" she breathed, feeling suddenly weak at the knees, searching his glistening orbs for an answer.

He leant forward to whisper sensually into her ear, "my lightsaber is _not_ my life, Padmè... _you_ _are_."

Padmè nearly fell to her knees hearing her husband's declaration. She grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him against her, as her heart thudded uncontrollably in her chest.

Jobal shot her eldest daughter a knowing look and smiled. "Well you two," she started as she headed towards the embracing husband and wife, "perhaps you had better get going, Queen Kylantha is waiting for you."

Vader pulled back from his wife and smiled at his mother-in-law, knowing she could still see the young boy from all those years ago. "Thank you Mrs Naberrie, your faith in me has not gone unnoticed," he replied.

Obi wan got up from his seat and cleared his throat. His former padawan stared at him suspiciously. "Let me walk you both out," he said heading for the door.

As the couple moved to leave, he gently gripped the dark lord's arm, to get his attention.

The Sith glared at him as he spun around.

"Anakin, tonight you need to be extremely mindful of your surroundings. As the new emperor your life is now at stake. Unlike your former master, you have no scape goat on which to blame your misgivings on. You must not...and I can't stress this enough, you must _not_ lose your temper."

"I think I know how to rule this Empire, Obi wan. I have been doing it for the last five years," he retorted narrowing his gaze.

"Yes Anakin, but now it is different. You are no longer the enforcer, I beg you to remember that."

Vader shrugged out of his grip and returned to his wife as she waited for him on the veranda. "We will see you tonight Obi wan, make sure that yourself and the twins are ready to leave. We return to my ship tonight," he stated flatly before taking his wife's arm in his and escorting her down the stairs.

Obi wan furrowed his brow and watched them join the squad of storm troopers waiting on the cobblestone road. With a deep sigh he closed the door and turned to fall back on it, praying his message got through.


	33. Chapter 33: Cruel Intentions

Black One lowered onto the clearing, just outside of Theed Palace. Primitive fire dancers performed around the entrance, moving in time to the enchanting Gungan tribal music. Luminous beams of bright white and yellow light, streamed from the emerald domed roof, stretching high up into the stars.

Cody and his troopers exited the shuttle, moving into position, lining either side of the walkway to protect their commander.

The heavy drum beats and blinding search lights assaulted the dark lord's senses as he assisted his wife down the ramp. He recognised the music the moment he stepped out, whisking his mind back to when he first stood in Theed at their celebration. He turned his highly polished mask to face her as his heart began to race.

"Are you ready for this Angel?" he rumbled.

Her sparkling eyes beamed up at him. "This is my domain Anakin, the real question is...are you?" she asked, smiling brightly as she squeezed his hand.

He turned to glare at the heavy palace doors welcomely opened before them. Snapping his mask back towards her, he replied, "You do realise that we are going to a ball...with each other...as a _couple_ , for the first time in our lives?"

She looked up at him, her smile unwavering. "Yes Ani, isn't it exciting?" she replied.

He smiled behind the mask, wishing she could see the expression on his face right now. "You mean that you're not ashamed, I mean, to be seen with me in this way?" he rumbled tilting his head slightly.

Padmè laughed as she turned and pulled him towards the rose petalled entrance. "You know, for an all knowing, all powerful Sith Lord, you can be pretty _thick_ at times," she teased, glancing cheekily back at him.

He glanced at her and then to the palace officials, before looking back at her in shock. "Well, I am a slow learner," he retorted with a chuckle. The sound came out like some type of wounded animal crying in pain as it left his modulator.

Padmè giggled at his unease. "Come on Ani," she sang tugging on his glove, "it's show time."

Vader straightened his cape around his neck and adjusted his posture, striding alongside his wife towards the palace entrance. His storm troopers fell into step as they passed, marching behind their infamous leader.

Queen Kylantha, upon hearing the shuttle land, rushed out with her royal guard to greet the new emperor. Her gold gown shimmered in the lights as she waited by the door. Her crystal blue eyes lit up the moment she saw the dark lord making his way to her palace.

The Sith squeezed his wife's hand anxiously, as they neared the doors. "This is where the fun begins," he rumbled.

Padmè smiled as she looked up at him.

The queen curtseyed as the pair paused before her. "Sire, Lady Amidala, thank you so much for being here tonight," she purred as she graciously rose back up to her feet.

"Queen Kylantha, the pleasure is all ours," Vader replied not releasing his wife's hand.

Padmè eyed the queen suspiciously, as she greeted them. Not appreciating the predacious manner in which she stared at her husband. The woman was a vulture, scheming constantly. And that dress she was wearing, could she even call it a dress?

The deep V cut barely contained her voluptuous breasts as it ran all the way down to below her navel. The sides of the gown were practically non existent, exposing her torso right down to her hips. Her chest was clearly visible from both sides, making Padmè's skin crawl.

 _Let the games begin,_ she thought darkly as they began to walk into the palace.

Vader grinned devilishly behind his mask as he basked in the emotions radiating from his wife.

Cody and his men spread out and took up their positions around the exterior of the palace, creating a secure perimeter.

The moment the dark lord and the two women entered, the entire crowd suddenly stopped and turned to face them. He surveyed the area, making mental notes of all potential escape routes should the need arise.

The ceilings were high vaulted, a sweeping dome decorated with intricate ancient paintings. A myriad of illuminated chandeliers were suspended from the rafters, casting a soft yellow glow over the crowd. Two towering staircases each with carved, ivory stone balustrades were at the rear, both connecting to an elevated landing platform overlooking the room. Every wall had a colourful tapestry hanging from it, depicting the previous kings and queens.

He smiled when he saw the one of Padmè in her red royal garb.

The guests split in two, dividing down the center of the grand ballroom for the Emperor to enter. Queen Kylantha swayed to the center of the room, as she prepared to introduce her most prestigious guests. She held her hands out wide in the air, motioning for silence.

The low murmuring stopped as the crowd gave her their full attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honourable members of House Naboo, I give you...the guests of honour. May I introduce our new Emperor, Lord Vader and our own Regent Queen, Lady Amidala," she sang gesturing towards the couple with a courteous bow.

The crowd roared into applause.

Vader leant slightly towards his wife, as he spoke to her through their bond.

 _That was a little over the top, don't you think?_

Padmè smiled as she gently nudged him with her elbow. "It is proper courtesy for you to address the court, my love," she whispered.

 _Great, I absolutely despise speeches._

She giggled.

The dark lord took a purposeful stride forward and hooked his hands into his belt. Standing tall he glanced around the room at all the expectant faces staring up at him. "We are truly honoured to be here tonight, in order to help celebrate such a momentous moment in history," he announced slowly turning in place, holding his hand out to the Nabooian Queen.

Kylantha beamed with pride as she walked up to take his hand.

Vader lifted their hands in the air, as he listened to the rampant thoughts racing through the siren's mind. Choosing to ignore her improper musings he returned his attention to the crowd. "Now, let the festivities begin," he boomed.

The music started back up again, reverberating inside his helmet. He lowered their hands back to his side and pulled away. Nodding politely to the queen, he whirled on his heel and moved to return to his wife. A hand grabbed his arm and he snapped his mask back to glare at the woman.

"I look forward to discussing the future of Naboo and the Empire, in more detail this evening Lord Vader," Kylantha purred with a dangerous glint in her eye.

His blood boiled. He extracted his arm from her grip and glared at her through his tinted lenses. "Indeed," he growled as he moved to walk away.

Looking for his wife, he noticed that she was already surrounded by her once loyal supporters. They had apparently not wasted any time in descending upon her once she was clear of him. With a sigh he watched as her smile lit up the room, happily conversing with the nobles. Her hazel eyes flashed up at him and he nodded towards her in response.

 _I'll leave you to them, my love._

She smiled brightly before returning to her conversation.

With a flourish of his cape, he strode up the staircase onto the landing and positioned himself by the balustrade. He really hated these gatherings. Hundreds of self-serving politicians and nobles all jostling for superiority, gathered in one giant room.

He sensed someone approaching from behind and dropped his gloved fingers to his lightsaber, caressing the hilt.

"I am surprised to see you here, Lord Vader," the former Naboo Captain said as he walked up beside him.

"Moff Panaka," the dark lord growled as he spun to face the Imperial Governor, "I trust that your sector is in order?"

The darker skinned man narrowed his brown eyes at the Sith, as he folded his arms. "As always, my lord," he replied as he gazed out over the party goers. He paused momentarily. "It is a terrible shame what happened to the Emperor. But of course, no one would be feeling his absence more so than yourself," he said with acid in his tone.

Vader cocked his brow beneath the mask.

"His sudden demise was as unexpected, as it was unfortunate," he hissed folding his arms.

The Moff glanced suspiciously over his shoulder towards the dark lord, analysing his reaction. "You know, there are rumours going around, speculating that his death was not due to heart failure," he muttered.

"Oh, and what exactly is it they _are_ suggesting to have happened Governor?" the Sith snarled taking a menacing step towards him.

Panaka stood his ground, staring up into the obscure mask. "Some say, that _you_ killed him _my_ _lord_ ," he stated lowly.

Vader chuckled darkly, looming over the officer. "Tell me Panaka, if that were indeed the case, do you believe your decision to question me on this, is a _wise_ one?" he growled.

It felt like an icy breeze had just whipped through his uniform, sending each hair on his body into a frenzy. The Moff shivered from the sensation. "You don't scare me Vader," he warned lowly, steeling his posture.

The dark lord stared at him and subtly pinched his fingers together.

The Moff's hands flew to his throat, tugging on his tight collar. His wide eyes stared up at the Sith in shock.

"You seem a little, choked up, Governor. What's wrong, has a nexu got your tongue?" he sneered before releasing his grip and turning back to the crowd.

Panaka coughed violently as he rubbed his neck. His angry eyes glaring at the dark lord's back. "You won't get away with this Vader, your tyrannical days are numbered," he croaked, straightening his jacket.

The Sith closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, controlling his temper. His jaw locked tight as he hissed through his teeth, "If you wish to continue betraying your beloved system, I suggest that you _remove_ yourself from my presence Panaka. The emperor is no longer here to _protect_ you."

Hearing his threat, the embarrassed Moff stormed from the landing and disappeared into the crowd.

Vader clenched his fists.

 _That treasonous snake, he will pay dearly for his treachery._

The dark lord knew of the former captain's involvement in his demise. Over the years he had conducted several of his own investigations into the ascension of his master. When he discovered the truth behind his wife's ill-trusted associate, it took all of his strength not to rush to the sector and crush him.

 _Panaka, you ignorant fool. You have just sealed your fate._

The Sith spun and charged from the landing, heading out onto the balcony over looking the royal gardens. His cape buffeted in the icy wind as he activated his comm unit contacting his men.

"Cody here," the trooper acknowledged.

"Commander, watch the front entrance. The moment this ball is over, I want Moff Panaka arrested and delivered to my ship."

"Yes milord, on what grounds is he to be apprehended on?" Cody asked.

Vader growled viciously. "Treason."

"It will be done milord."

He sensed another presence moving up behind and released an exasperated breath.

 _I wonder, does everyone in this system have some sort of death wish?_

Kylantha strolled gracefully across the balcony. She leant back onto the railing beside the dark lord and pushed out her chest, gazing up at him seductively. "I was hoping I would finally get you alone," she purred.

He slowly turned his mask to face her as his gloved hands rested on the railing. "Is that so?" he asked.

She turned her body to face him, gently tracing her delicate fingers over his hand. "Yes, I have a proposition for you," she whispered gazing up into his mask.

He tilted his head and stared at her fingers, slowly making their way up his synth-leathered arm. His respirator hitched. "Oh, and what proposition might that be, exactly?" he choked.

His vision slowly began to blur as her intoxicating scent filtered into his mask. With every breath his throat grew more constricted, making him suddenly feel suffocated.

She smiled provocatively, twirling her fingers around the edge of his silk tabbard. "Perhaps we could discuss it in a more private setting my lord," she suggested.

The young emperor's head started to spin, and he took a shaky step back. He lifted his hands up to his helmet and shook it roughly, trying desperately to clear his mind.

Something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

He staggered backwards until he was pressed up against the side of the balcony. "What in Sith's hell have you done to me?" he breathed, blinking his eyes rapidly behind the mask.

Padmè saw Palo approaching her from across the room. She looked around nervously trying to spot her husband. He was nowhere to be seen.

 _Typical_ , she thought as she returned to the now boring conversation.

Palo stepped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who," he stated as he held her head.

"I know it's you Palo," she replied flatly, folding her arms.

Her companions chuckled.

He released her head and swaggered beside her. "You used to love it when I did that Padmè," he quipped as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

She stared up at him, "please, Palo. You're making a fool of yourself," she sighed as she lifted his arm off of her. Glancing around the room again, she watched out for her dark lord, secretly hoping he would mysteriously appear beside her, like he always did.

Palo's brow furrowed as he watched his old flame gaze around the room. "Oh come on Pad, don't tell me that you are _actually_ looking for your date," he groaned, rolling his eyes.

The former senator sighed as she turned back to face him. "At least he is a gentleman, which is more than I can say for you," she snapped.

Moff Panaka walked up behind the pair and took a swig from his drink. "I see you have managed to find our lady of the hour, Palo," he slurred as he threw his arm over his shoulder.

Padmè smiled when she caught sight of her old Captain. "Quarsh Panaka, my, haven't you done well for yourself. Is that an Imperial Governor's uniform?" she asked as she folded her arms.

He laughed vigorously, spilling his drink on Palo's suit. "Well Yes, I suppose it is _Empress_ ," he slurred with a clumsy nod.

Padmè's eyes widened in shock at his outburst. "Excuse me?" she asked, narrowing her gaze.

Palo shoved the drunken Moff's arm off of his shoulder and shot him a stern glare.

Panaka staggered away chuckling to himself as he disappeared back into the crowd.

"Oh pay him no mind Pad, he's had a few too many," Palo said, brushing the spilled liquor from his black dress suit.

The dark lord's wife furrowed her brow and eyed her old friend dubiously. "Obviously," she snapped, taking a sip from her drink. Her eyes drifted around the room once more. _Oh Anakin, where are you?_

Kylantha laughed deviously as she eyed her prey. "I forgot to ask, do you like my perfume Lord Vader?" she whispered as she stalked over to him. She reached up to stroke the side of his mask, purring. "It was a gift, from a good friend of mine."

Vader pushed her hands away from his face roughly. "Indeed," he hissed as he swayed on his feet.

She pressed her hands up against his chest and ran her fingers over his control panel. "Hmm, I wonder if you've heard of him," she said pressing her body up against him.

A low growl rumbled from his modulator, as he began to lose consciousness. He tried to focus and force push her away, but whatever was in that force-forsaken scent of hers was strangling his senses.

She leant up to the side of his mask and whispered sensually, "You can't fight it _Skywalker_ , that scent you can smell contains a complex combination, of both sweetblossom extract and ysalamiri essence." Her hands drifted beneath his tabbard, exploring his synth-leather suit. "My friend is a master craftsman, wouldn't you agree?"

Panting heavily, Vader turned his mask away and grabbed hold of her hand on his chest. His metallic fingers tightened around her, moving to crush the fragile bones beneath her flesh. He felt something sharp breach his suit and plunge into his side. He immediately released her hand as a strangled cry escaped his chest.

Kylantha pulled the tipped blade out from his waist and casually dropped it over the side of the balcony. Assessing the damage to her hand, she stared up at him from beneath her brow. "Prince Xizor sends his regards, my lord," she sneered.

His respirator hissed erratically as he fought the urge to fall to his knees. He could feel his warm blood oozing down the inside of his suit, making it stick to his skin. In a fit of desperation he hit his wrist comm, alerting Cody, hoping he would hear it go off. "You treacherous wench," he croaked, holding onto the railing in desperation, "I'll destroy you for this."

She snickered as she licked her lips. "Oh I am sure of it, but not before I take what I want from you."

 _What's keeping you Anakin?_ Padmè thought curiously as she feigned interest in Palo's continuous chattering.

"Isn't that right Pad?" he asked looking over at her expectantly.

She broke from her thoughts and glanced back at him, taking a large gulp from her juice. "Oh, yes," she stammered as she gestured to the waiter across the room.

"He's not coming back Pad. Why don't you just relax and enjoy yourself? I'm sure he has more important things to occupy himself with," Palo stated with a sly smile.

The waiter stopped beside the Regent Queen and refilled her glass, "will that be all, my lady?" he asked with smile.

"Yes, thank you," she replied cradling her glass. Her eyes went back to her dark haired companion, as she took another nervous sip from her drink. Something was wrong, it had to be. Anakin would never let her out of his sight this long, not in a situation like this.

Palo had had enough, he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd, down by the staircase.

"What do you think you are doing?" she breathed, nearly tripping over her feet.

He spun her around to face him, pulling her body in tight. "Oh Pad, I can't take it anymore. You can't tell me you don't feel it too," he said seriously, staring deep into her hazel eyes.

She slapped her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. "Get away from me, Palo, I'm not interested," she cried.

His grip around her tightened as he lowered his face down to hers, until they were almost touching. "I love it when you play hard to get," he whispered as he moved in to kiss her.

Outside the front entrance of the palace, Cody heard his comm unit beep and activated it. He listened intently to the transmission. Hearing the dark lord growling weakly over the call, he jumped to his feet. "Time to move out, Vader's in trouble," he yelled, signalling to the three troopers posted by the doors.

The four troopers burst through the doors with their blasters cocked. Their heavy armour rattling and thumping on the hardwood floors as they entered. "He's up there!" Cody barked pointing up the massive stair case.

Padmè saw the troopers rush in the entrance and her heart leapt into her throat. "CODY!" she screamed as she struggled to extract herself from Palo's grip.

"My Lady!" Cody replied as he separated from his company and ran over to her.

Palo knew he was in trouble and instantly let his prize go. He pulled his comm unit out and signalled the queen. "Heads up, you've got company," he said before snapping it shut.

Padmè shot him a pained glare when it suddenly hit her.

"Quickly my lady, he's in trouble," Cody stated as he grabbed her hand and ushered her up the stairs.

"Where is he?" she cried as she struggled to keep up with the trooper.

Cody flicked his wrist comm, signalling the remainder of his squad outside. "Make sure you get that Moff Panaka to the Devastator, he's got some explaining to do," he ordered as they approached the entrance to the balcony.

Padmè caught the gold glint of Kylantha's gown out the corner of her eye, as she disappeared around the corner of the upper level.

"Out here Commander," CT-585 called out from the balcony.

Cody and Padmè ran outside and skidded to a halt when they saw the Sith.

Vader sat awkwardly on the floor. He was holding onto the railing to support himself with one hand, with the other firmly pressed into his side. He shakily lifted his mask to stare at the group in a daze. "Find da schutta um drag cheekta tah myo ship ateema!" he hissed viciously, shifting his leg.

Padmè's eyes shot to Cody as she ran and dropped down by her husband. "What did he say?" she cried as she moved her hands to his side.

"He wants the queen found and taken to his ship, my lady," Cody replied with a nod as he turned and ran from the balcony to join his men.

Her eyes glittered with tears as she moved in beside him.

"I told you...I hate...these things," Vader groaned as he tried to move.

"Don't move Ani, you're injured," she whispered as she tried to pry his hand away from his side.

His hand flew over hers and he groaned. "Not here Padmè," he said taking his other comm unit from his belt. "We need...to leave...now," he hissed as he tried to stand.

She quickly positioned herself under his arm and helped him up. "Alright Ani, we can slip out through the waterfall entrance. If we contact the shuttle they can pick us up from there," she said trying to hold in her tears.

"Sounds...good...Angel," he croaked as he gingerly stumbled beside her. He could still feel the blood trickling down his leg, squishing in his boot with each laboured step.

The slowly made their way through the palace corridors, leaving a spotted trail of the dark lord's blood on the floor behind them.

Vader pulled towards the wall and leant onto it, "Angel, I need to stop," he groaned as he braced his hand on the stone.

Padmè stopped and waited for him to catch his breath as she nervously kept watch. She saw the trail of blood on the floor and cried as she turned back towards him. "You're bleeding," she gasped as she stared up at him in despair.

"I'm fine Padmè, I just need a minute," he growled as he closed his eyes. He pulled the force into him, needing it's strength.

Padmè shivered and glanced back to her husband. He pushed back from the wall and straightened his posture. "Lets keep moving," he snarled.

She rushed to his side and stared up at him curiously. "You are in pretty deep right now aren't you?" she asked hesitantly.

They passed several arched, stained glass windows and he was beginning to grow anxious. "Yes," he hissed.

Padmè directed him around the corner and he followed her hurriedly. "We're almost there," she whispered as they neared the exit.

Vader activated his emergency tracker, so that his men could locate them with his shuttle. The loud drum beats were now a low echo, enabling him to get a rough idea of their position.

His respirator hissed in and out sporadically, barely holding its rhythm.

Padmè led them out to the landing platform, outside the hidden entrance. She grabbed her husband's hand as she heard the low rumbling coming from the distance.

"I miss my ship," Vader growled as he leant back onto the wall.

She turned back to face him, "stay with me Ani, don't you dare give up now," she snapped shaking his arm.

The loud rumbling of Black One vibrated the ground, as it slowly descended to the platform. The ramp extended and Cody leaned out, "I heard that you needed a lift sir. You'll be pleased to know that your _friend_ is already on his way to the Devastator."

Vader lifted his mask and limped to his shuttle, under the careful assistance of his wife. He rested his hand on his commander's shoulder, once he reached the top. "Lets go home, Cody," he groaned as the ramp closed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, sir," the trooper replied as he took his seat.

The dark lord dropped onto the suede circular lounge and groaned as he tried to get comfortable. Padmè sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, releasing a deep sigh.

Black One's engines roared into life as it ascended into the air. It's wing foils dropping into position as it turned and shot from the Palace.

"I don't think I want to go next year Angel," Vader grumbled distantly, as he stroked her hair.

"What makes you say that Anakin?" she asked quietly, tracing tiny circles on his thigh.

"The food wasn't what I expected."

She stared up at him lovingly, caressing his chest through the suit as she giggled softly. "Oh Ani, you always knew how to make a girl smile," she said wistfully, before dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

He chuckled with a cough as he rubbed her arm and closed his eyes.


	34. Chapter 34: Darkness Descends

Obi wan sat in the recliner, in the corner of the Naberrie's sitting room. Padmè's parents were snuggled up on the other sofa, watching a holovid. The Jedi rubbed his eyes as he yawned, and shifted onto his side preparing to sleep.

There was a gentle rap on the door.

Jobal looked up at her husband, before glancing over at the Jedi, slowly rising from his seat.

"Are you expecting someone Obi wan?" she asked moving off from her snoring husband.

"I am, actually," he replied, slowly making his way to the front door.

Jobal stared at the sitting room entrance, curious as to whom the late night visitor could be. She heard the door creak, and rubbed her eyes.

"Obi wan, good to see you, it is," Yoda greeted wearily as he tapped his way in through the front door.

"Master Yoda," he replied with a bow, "thank you for coming."

His long, green pointed ears pricked up as his big eyes gazed around the hallway. "Hrmm, sense them, I can, the Skywalker twins. Disturbed, Luke is," he said, tapping his gimer stick gently on the floor.

Obi wan stroked his beard as he moved towards the entrance to the sitting room. "Yes Master, he has been unsettled for a few days now," the younger Jedi replied sadly.

Yoda continued to waddle into the sitting room. "Fear not, Obi wan. Lost him, you have not. Confused, yes, conflicted, the youngling has become."

Jobal's eyes narrowed as she spotted the stunted green Jedi making his way towards her. "Are you, Yoda?" she asked curiously.

He smiled as he slowly tapped his way towards her. "Yes," he replied with a nod of his head, "Padmè's mother, you must be."

"Please, call me Jobal, and this snoring rancor beside me is Ruwee, my husband."

Obi wan sat back down on the recliner, while Yoda took the other, on the opposite side of the window. He dragged his hand through his auburn hair before leaning wearily on the armrest.

The ancient master turned his attention to the younger Jedi and lowered his ears. "Missed him, have I, Obi wan?" he asked.

"Oh, he and Padmè are at the palace. They are opening the festival of light this evening," he replied.

Yoda stroked his brow. "Hrmm, still believe you, capable of changing he is?"

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Obi wan contemplated the events of the past forty-eight hours. He reached out through the force to his former padawan, but felt nothing. "Yes Master," he replied lifting his grey eyes back up to look at him, "but his fear is proving somewhat difficult to overcome."

The green master nodded his head in agreement. "Ah yes, fear and aggression, powerful emotions are they. _Powerful_ emotions. Difficult to overcome, they will be. Strong enough to do this, Vader is not," he said.

"If anyone is capable of abandoning the dark side, it is Anakin," the younger Jedi stated holding his master's questioning stare.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN ORBIT OVER NABOO_

The dark lord sat on the massive bed in his chamber, reading his datapad while the droid tended to his injury. His muscular chest slowly moving in and out as he breathed through the pain.

A sharp stab in his side broke his focus. "Watch it!" he barked spinning his head around to glare at the robot.

Padmè paced around the room shaking her head, muttering to herself in disbelief. "I can't believe they would do this to us, on today of all days," she groaned.

Vader squeezed his amber eyes shut and gritted his teeth, as the droid continued to prod and poke at him. "Not now Padmè," he snarled unable to think.

She didn't hear him, she was far too buried in her own thoughts. "I trusted him! For years I trusted him! He was my captain!" she cried as she continued.

The med-droid removed the set of clamps that were buried deep into the dark lord's side, before moving on to stitch up the last layer. It pushed the needle through his skin.

The Sith's abdominal muscles flinched involuntarily and he growled, dropping his terminal onto the bed. "Padmè," he groaned through his teeth, "I said not now."

She looked up and stared at him blankly. "I just don't understand," she said.

Vader slowly opened his burning eyes to stare at his wife. "Can't we do this in a minute? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," he hissed.

She finally heard him. "Oh right, I'm so sorry Ani," she said looking up at him apologetically.

He watched as the med-droid tied off the stitches and grabbed a bacta patch.

"Give me that, you're taking too long!" he growled, snatching the dressing from the robot's grip. His eyes bored into the droid's glowing photo-receptors as he began to prepare the patch. "What are you hanging around for? Get out!"

The med-droid nodded his black alloy head, "As you command, sir," it replied in its lifeless voice before leaving the room.

Vader laid the bacta onto his side and smoothed it out, glancing up at his wife as she sat down on the chair. A loud boom sounded and the Devastator shook. He looked back down at his datapad and smiled darkly.

Padmè's eyes shot up, "What was that?" she asked, staring at the dark lord.

He didn't reply as several more deafening booms shook the ship.

"Anakin?" she asked again, noticing the sinister expression morphing onto his face.

He lifted his head slightly, his fiery gold eyes staring into hers from beneath his brow. "That Padmè, is the death squadron, my own personal armada," he sneered matter-of-factly, "Naboo is being locked down."

She jumped up from her seat with a horrified expression on her face. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

The Sith rose from the bed and made his way into his closet, chuckling viciously, "Please Angel, you didn't think I'd just let them get away with this, did you?"

"No. But isn't this a bit rash?"

"Rash?" he hissed lowly from the closet as he pulled on his suit, "They tried to kill me Padmè."

"I know, but blockading the entire planet Anakin?"

Vader attached his cape and strode back into his bedroom. His gold eyes simmering brightly. His face was contorted, his jaw locked tight and his teeth gritted. "Kylantha won't escape me. I _will_ find her...and when I do, she will learn the _true_ meaning of the word...pain," he snarled grabbing his head gear from the bed.

The former senator choked.

So _this_ was Darth Vader.

She was finally getting to meet him face to face, for the first time since Mustafar. This man wasn't her Anakin. There was no love in his eyes, no compassion in his voice.

No, there was only anger.

Pure, untamed rage.

And it was aimed at her home.

The dark lord put on his mask and helmet and whirled to face his wife. "I suggest you take Cody and his men to your parent's house, and bring Obi wan and the twins back to my ship," he rumbled, adjusting his leather gloves.

A small tear escaped down her cheek and she swept it away. She wondered if this change in him would actually be permanent.

She hoped not.

"And where are you going?" she whispered watching as he made for the door.

He stopped and turned his mask over his shoulder to look at her. His respirator hissing loudly in the silence. With a deep breath he turned back to face the door. "You already know the answer to that Padmè," he snarled before charging from the room.

She ran to follow him, hoping to catch up to him before he left. She watched as he sat down in his hyperbaric chamber and signalled the bridge.

"Admiral, is the fleet in position?" he boomed staring up at the screen.

"Yes milord," Piett replied.

"Good, prepare the shuttles and inform the General that I will meet him in the hangar."

"Right away sir."

He got up from his chair and saw his wife standing behind his chamber, with her arms tightly folded. Stepping down the stairs, the dark lord paused before her, lifting his gloved hand up to stroke her face. "I promised that I would protect you Padmè," he said lowly, watching her sparkling hazel eyes staring up at him.

Dropping his hand back down, he spun on his heel, his cape floating behind him, and strode for the door. He stopped once it opened and rested his hand on the door frame.

"I intend on keeping that promise."

Without turning back he charged from the room.

Padmè blinked the moisture from her eyes and ran into her husband's hyperbaric chamber. She hit the button on the console to contact the bridge.

Piett's image flickered to life on the screen. "Yes my lord, oh um, my lady," he stammered in confusion. "How may I be of service?"

The former senator gripped the console with both hands and glared up at the Admiral with a fierce glint in her eyes. "Firmus, have Cody and his squad meet me in the hangar. I need to get to my family," she snapped.

The Admiral lifted his hat and pushed his hair back into place, before nervously replacing it. He cleared his throat. "He is already waiting for you, my lady. Lord Vader insisted that you take his personal shuttle. He's not taking any chances," Piett replied.

Padmè furrowed her brows in confusion. "Thankyou, Firmus. I will be sure to thank my _husband_ for that when we return," she stated sarcastically.

" _Please_ , be safe Empress. If something were to happen to you..."

"I will be fine Firmus, there's no need to worry. I'll see you soon."

* * *

 _BLACK ONE: EN-ROUTE TO NABERRIE RESIDENCE_

Padmè stared out the window as they flew over the palace. Ten shuttles were hovering over the royal landing, one by one lowering to deploy the army. She gasped as she caught sight of her husband, standing with a company of his troopers, the red lightsaber glowing in the darkness.

"Don't worry my lady, he knows what he's doing," Cody stated, holding his blaster.

Her worried eyes glanced back at the commander. "I just hope that too many innocent people don't get hurt in the cross fire Cody," she whispered sadly turning back to face the window.

The trooper laughed. "He might be ruthless Empress, but he knows how much this place means to you," he said looking out over the spectacle. "My men have been specifically instructed to evacuate the palace, before apprehending the queen."

Her eyes shot to stare at the trooper sitting in front of her. "He is going to kill her when he finds her, isn't he?" she whispered.

Cody laughed again, more heartily than his previous outburst. "Well, not down there he isn't. But I wouldn't want to be in that interrogation room tonight, he doesn't exactly react well, to people who try to kill him," he said darkly.

Padmè stared down at her feet and sighed, "No, I don't suppose he would."

* * *

 _THEED PALACE: GROUND ZERO_

Vader stared up to the sky when he heard the unmistakable rumbling of Black One's engines.

 _I don't believe it, she actually listened to me for once._

"Sir, the men are ready and awaiting orders. What's the plan?" the trooper commander asked.

The dark lord turned to stare at the commander as he activated the map reader built into his wrist comm. The small blue map of Theed Palace buzzed as it rotated before them.

The ten Commanders closed in around the Sith, giving him their full attention.

"The plan gentlemen, is to extract the queen. Make sure you take every precaution necessary to minimize any civilian casualties," his deep voice rumbled.

Pointing to the highlighted sectors on the map he continued. "I want a squad taken to each of these access points, in order to block off her escape routes. Under no circumstances is she to be terminated. I will deal with her personally once we have her back on board my ship."

"But what of the civilians my lord?" the commander of Bravo company asked.

The Sith turned his mask to address the trooper. "Take your men in through the front entrance and escort the civilians out here. Tell them all to return to their homes. They _must_ not be harmed," he boomed.

The trooper saluted, "Yes my lord."

"Renegade squadron, you are to come with me, to find the queen. She must not be allowed to escape."

"Right you are sir," the trooper replied.

Turning off the map reader, Vader moved to the front of the clearing and stood to face his army. "We rendezvous here once it's all over. Remember gentlemen stay in contact and don't break formation," he bellowed.

He spun to face the palace and ignited his lightsaber, holding it out to his side.

"On my signal, unleash hell."

The wind whipped through the dark lord's cape, as he moved his feet into position. Standing behind him was a sea of over one hundred heavily armoured storm troopers, cocked and ready. Ten lambda class shuttles hovered in waiting, shining their searchlights at the royal palace.

Vader lifted his head up to the sky and took a deep breath, drawing on the force to hone his senses.

 _Please, forgive me for this Angel._

He raised his lightsaber high into the air and pointed it towards the castle. "NOW!" he roared as he swept his blade down and deactivated it.

The dark lord, flanked by his troopers charged on the palace. He force pushed the massive doors open with a deafening crack and stormed into the giant room.

The music suddenly stopped and the ballroom filled with the terrified screams of hundreds of drunken partygoers, all staring up at him in shock. Storm Troopers filed into the room from behind the Sith, their armour rattling and thumping loudly. They activated their blaster torches, aiming them at the crowd, as they hurried around the outskirts to herd them together.

Vader paused in the center of the ballroom and closed his eyes, drinking in their fear. He allowed it to consume him, filling every hollow void inside his soul like a tonic, feeding the dragon within. Lifting both black gloved hands into the air he shut down the power to the palace, blanketing the room in complete darkness.

Bright white search lights swept across the crowd, highlighting the petrified faces and crying eyes, as shrieks of terror reverberated off the walls.

The Sith ignited his red blade and held it at the ready, waiting for the royal guards to open fire.

He didn't have to wait long.

"GET DOWN!" the trooper commander yelled to the crowd, rushing to the door.

Blaster fire rained down on the dark lord from all corners of the room.

Vader strode forward, deflecting the bolts away with his lightsaber. The blood red blade humming loudly as it swirled in the air before him.

Renegade squadron moved in behind him and covered his back, taking out several of the guards on the elevated platform. Bodies fell down from the landing, hitting the floor with a thump.

Bravo Company ushered the screaming patrons out through the front entrance and into the royal gardens. "COME ON, COME ON, ALL OF YOU, THIS WAY!" the commander yelled waving his hand out the door.

The petrified guests all jostled amongst each other, pushing and yelling as they scrambled past the trooper.

The room was filled with a deafening cacophony of ear piercing screams, thudding armoured boots, raging blaster fire and one very effective lightsaber. All harmonizing perfectly with the rhythmic hiss of the Sith's respirator.

Howls of pain echoed from upstairs as the royal guards were gradually eliminated, one by one.

The dark lord strode up the massive staircase on the left. He lifted one guard into the air with the force and launched his body across the room.

The thirteen special-forces troopers that made up Renegade squadron ascended the staircase to the right, blocking the guards' exit. Pushing forward, they forced the remaining soldiers back into the vast hallway.

Vader was confronted at the top of the stairs by five guardsmen, desperately trying to hold their ground. Their blasters were shaking in their trembling hands as they fought the urge to flee.

The dark lord smiled sinisterly behind the mask as he lifted his hands and sent forward a bone crushing force pulse.

They all gasped as they were suddenly dragged up into the air and thrust down the hallway.

The ornate chandeliers shook on the rafters from the pulse and fell to the floor, shattering on impact. The stained glass windows rattled violently as the palace walls vibrated.

Vader turned to his troopers. "Follow me," he growled as he charged down the darkened hallway.

His men fell into step behind him, sweeping the corridors.

Kylantha and Palo, accompanied by four royal guards, ran down the lower corridor, heading for the waterfall entrance. They quickly skidded to a halt when they caught sight of the storm troopers standing by the exit. Throwing themselves back against the walls, they all paused as they caught their breath.

"It's no good your highness," the Guard Captain stated chancing a glance down at the troopers, "He's got every exit locked down. It's almost as if he knows the palace as well as we do."

The Queen glared at her guard as her chest heaved up and down with each laboured breath, "Of course he bloody knows it, you bumbling fool. He's married to Amidala!"

"How do you know that?" Palo asked as he bent down to rest on his knees.

"Oh Palo, you ignoramus! He's that Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Moff Panaka filled me in years ago when he and Tarkin got back from a senate meeting! You are such an idiot!" she shrieked staring back out the way they came.

"We need to get you back to the throne room and barricade the doors," the Captain stated cocking his blaster and moving into the center of the corridor. "Maybe that will slow him down a bit."

Kylantha laughed deliriously as her harsh blue eyes glared at him. "Slow him down?" she spat venomously, adjusting her dress, "Oh my dear Captain, we're already dead."

* * *

 _NABERRIE RESIDENCE: LATE EVENING_

Obi wan lifted his head from the back of the recliner as the loud rumbling shook the building's foundations. He dragged his hand through his hair and pulled the heavy curtains aside, staring out the window.

Bright lights danced across the narrow road outside and he squinted his eyes trying to focus. Releasing the curtains, he glanced down at his wrist chrono. "They're back a lot earlier than I had expected," he muttered.

Yoda's green eyes stared up at the younger Jedi. "Sense him Obi wan, I do not," he stated.

Turning his stormy eyes to the ancient master, Obi wan stroked his beard. "Strange. Neither do I, now that you mention it," he replied curiously.

Heavy footsteps clattered outside and the front door burst open. Padmè ran inside, looking completely dishevelled.

"OBI WAN!" she cried as she bolted into the sitting room followed by Commander Cody.

The younger Jedi leapt from his seat at hearing her pained cry. "Padmè! What's happened?" he asked heading for the entrance.

The former senator skidded to a halt when she saw the ancient Jedi master in the sitting room by the window. "Kriffing Sith's hells Obi wan, he's here too?" she yelled jabbing her finger at the green Jedi, "Master Yoda, this really isn't the best of times for you to be here!"

Yoda narrowed his gaze at the flustered woman. "Lady Amidala, good to see you it is," he stated getting up from his seat.

She feigned a half hearted smile at the grand master before turning back to her old friend, her expression deadly serious.

"Where's Anakin? What's happened Padmè?" Obi wan asked furrowing his brow and folding his arms as he walked towards her.

Jobal rubbed her eyes and yawned as she looked up at her daughter. "Padmè, dear where's your husband?" she asked wearily.

The former senator stood in the center of the sitting room, stroking her hands down the front of her dress, desperately trying to wipe her husband's dried blood away. Her wide eyes stared up blankly into the room as the tears broke through.

"They tried to kill him!" she cried rubbing her dress roughly, "They separated us and the moment he was alone they made their move. He was totally blindsided!"

Obi wan stared at the dark lord's shaken wife as he placed his hands heavily onto her shoulders. "Where is he now Padmè? Is he alright?" he asked lowly fearing her answer.

Her glistening hazel eyes moved up to stare into his desperately. "He's..." She choked, "He's at the palace. He's completely lost it Obi wan."

The younger Jedi frowned as he narrowed his gaze and exchanged glances with the grand master.

Yoda shot him a knowing stare.

 _Told you I did. Taken care of him, when had the chance you should have. Now matters are worse._

Obi wan dropped his face into his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I need to stop him Padmè."

Cody stepped forward and cleared his throat. "With all due respect General, we need to get you all back to the Devastator. We don't know for sure how deep this plot goes, or whether they even know about the twins. One thing is for certain, I gave my word to Lord Vader that I would deliver you all safely, and that is exactly what I am going to do."

The two Jedi exchanged glances and stood tall.

"Very well Cody," Obi wan replied with a nod before returning his attention to the panicked woman. "Come on then Padmè, we'd better get Luke and Leia."

* * *

 _THEED PALACE: ROYAL THRONE ROOM_

Queen Kylantha stood by the massive arched window, staring out over the royal gardens.

Palo was huddled down behind one of the chairs as the Captain and other guards aimed their blasters at the heavy doors.

"He's here!" the Captain yelled as he shot a pained glare over to the Queen.

The centre of the door glowed brightly as the deafening crackling of burning timber echoed in the chamber.

"It's over Captain," Kylantha replied flatly, turning to sit down in her throne. "Don't get yourself needlessly killed. You have a family to consider," she said fixing her hair.

His eyes locked onto her, "I swore to protect you, your highness," he said desperately.

The red lightsaber broke through the door, sending smouldering splinters cascading down onto the floor.

"I brought this upon myself Captain. I knew the risks and I am more than ready to accept the consequences," the Queen purred spritzing herself with the Falleen potion once more. She lifted her legs up onto the desk and pulled on her dress so that it exposed more of her velvet skin. "Plus I haven't completely given up yet."

"But your highness," he argued.

Her cold eyes glared at her captain. "Surrender when he enters, that's you're only choice. Otherwise you're as good as dead," she snapped harshly.

The crackling intensified as the door finally gave way.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" Vader yelled withdrawing his saber.

The door broke away and the troopers rushed into the chamber, aiming their blasters at the guards.

The dark lord strode into the throne room, hooking his hands into his belt as he glared at the Queen. His respirator echoing in the silence.

Kylantha looked up seductively at the dark knight standing before her. "I knew you couldn't resist Skywalker," she purred moving forward to lean provocatively over the desk. "I know very well of your apparent weakness for Nabooian queens."

A low growl rumbled from Vader's chest as he clenched his fists. "First you try to kill me and now you try to seduce me? You must be insane," he hissed.

She stalked around from behind her desk, swaying her hips. "Perhaps I am, but can you blame a girl for following her heart?" she whispered, lifting her hand into her flowing blonde hair and eyeing him over.

Catching the sent in his mask once more, he shirked back in protest and gestured to his troopers with a flick of his wrist.

"You're not my type," he snarled.

With a flourish of his cape, he charged out the door.

"Goodnight your highness, it's been a blast," the Renegade Squadron Commander quipped as he shot his blaster, stunning the siren.

The Queen's eyes widened in shock as she collapsed to the floor and Palo gasped from his hiding place in the corner.

"What about this guy, my lord? He looks pretty shady to me," the commander asked pointing his blaster towards Palo.

Vader glanced back through the door. Closing his eyes, he focussed on the pathetic excuse of a man trembling on the floor. Visions of him grabbing his wife down by the stairs flooded into his mind.

His amber eyes burst open beneath the mask and a lump formed in his throat. "Bring him in for questioning," he hissed before striding back into the corridor.

Palo gulped as he watched the blue stun bolt fly straight for him.

Padmè stared out the window as Black One flew back over the palace. All of the shuttles were now gone. She sighed as she turned back to look at Obi wan.

"He's already gone, I can't believe it," she said quietly.

Cody chuckled darkly, "Your husband doesn't mess around Empress. He will already have them in the interrogation chambers by now," he stated flatly.

Her eyes went wide as she shot a pained stare towards the two Jedi. Yoda looked down at the floor with his ears flattened while Obi wan met her gaze and sighed.

"This is what he has become Padmè. We both knew this was going to be difficult. We can only pray to the force that we get to him in time."

Cody chuckled again as he stared out the window. "You two are living in a fantasy world. He's never going to change," he mumbled.

Padmè furrowed her brow and folded her arms as she stared at the trooper. "What makes you say that?" she asked sharply.

"He enjoys it _way_ too much. Just as he always did," he replied turning back towards her, "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: VADER'S INTERROGATION CHAMBER_

Squinting his eyes towards the door, Moff Panaka struggled to focus through the blinding light. He had been isolated in the cold, pitch black room for what had felt like hours.

He tugged against the restraints as he tried to get a better look. His lower back aching from being chained to the durasteel chair for so long.

Two ominous shadows entered, carrying something between them. His eyes widened when he finally managed to see what it was.

"Your highness, can you hear me?" he croaked as he pulled on the wrist cuffs.

The two death troopers snickered, as they dropped the queen into the chair and secured her restraints. "Don't waste your breath, you treasonous filth, she can't hear you," one of the troopers sneered.

"Save your voice," the other quipped, "He enjoys it more when you scream."

The Moff struggled helplessly, fighting to escape his chair. "You sadistic bastards! You won't get away with this!" he yelled.

They simply laughed as they turned away and closed the door behind them.

Panaka was once again plunged into darkness.

Only now he wasn't alone.

"Kylantha, wake up," he whispered, straining his eyes in the darkness.

She didn't respond.

"Kylantha, please wake up," he pleaded, as a cold shiver worked its way through his body.

"Panaka, is that you?" she croaked weakly.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. "Yes your highness, are you alright?" he asked.

She tugged on her arms and chuckled to herself. "Restrained to a chair in this dress, how delightfully kinky," she purred gazing around in the darkness.

"You are truly insane, has anyone ever told you that?" Panaka remarked rolling his eyes.

"All too recently in fact," she replied. Releasing another deep sigh she turned her head towards the direction of his voice. "How long do you think he'll keep us waiting for? I could really use a drink right about now," she muttered huskily.

"I think that Falleen's potion has seeped into your brain."

She laughed as she replied, "No Panaka, I'm just obsessed with a mass murderer, who now happens to be the emperor."

"That's it. You _are_ insane."

Vader changed into a skin tight, black shirt and pants, then pulled on his black Jedi cloak, lifting the hood up over his head. Standing before the mirror in his fresher, he stared into his glowing amber eyes and smiled sinisterly. He spun on his heel and left his chamber, adjusting his gloves until they were just right.

The Sith strode down the corridors until he got to the interrogation room door, pausing momentarily once he reached it. He cracked his neck on both sides, as he grasped the handle.

The door whooshed open and he stepped inside, waving his hand to turn on the fluorescent lights.

He watched as their heads both turned to face him at the same time.

"I forgot to thank you both for such an _entertaining_ evening," he snarled as he stared at them. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slowly drank in their fear.

Panaka struggled against his restraints once more in desperation. "Go to hell Skywalker!" he yelled, glaring over at the hooded shadow.

Vader laughed menacingly, as he turned to glance out the door briefly. "Hmmmm, tell me Moff Panaka, how did it feel when you ran to the chancellor and betrayed your own system?" he hissed as he waved the door closed behind him.

Panaka held his tongue.

The Sith slowly made his way towards his awaiting victims.

"You must have felt pretty proud of yourself, dobbing in a young Jedi for disobeying the order. I wonder," he purred as he began to circle the chair, pulling up the sleeves on his cloak. He stalked up beside him and loomed over his head, his burning gold eyes boring into the Moff's defiant stare. "Were you always looking over your shoulder, waiting for me to come for you?"

The Moff turned his head away and remained silent.

Kylantha just laid there patiently, waiting for the moment when he was going to turn his attention to her.

The dark lord's movement was sudden and swift. He thrust his balled mechanical fist into the darker man's face, hearing his jaw crack audibly from the impact.

"ANSWER ME!" he snarled as he moved to straddle over the restrained man.

The Moff stayed silent, trying to ignore the now burning ache in his jaw.

"Your silence is admirable, but pointless Panaka. I have my _own_ ways of making you talk," he hissed. He smashed his gloved hands down onto the Moff's face and closed his eyes, forcing himself into his mind.

Panaka screamed out in agony as he felt the dark lord invade his head. He thrashed his hands against the cuffs and tried to pull his legs free, but he couldn't escape him.

Vader growled lowly as the lights in the room flickered.

Obi wan caught the chill in the air, the second he stepped foot down the corridor, and knew they were already too late. His facial expression dropped as he opened the door and waited for Padmè to carry in Luke. Following behind her with Leia in his arms, they headed for the twins' bedroom and tucked them in.

"Can you sense him Obi wan?" Padmè asked quietly as she closed the door.

He sighed as he walked back over to the sofa. "Unfortunately," he groaned as he dropped down onto the seat beside the grand master.

"Hmmmm," Yoda mumbled as he tried to focus through the darkness.

"Where is he?" she asked picking up her datapad and accessing the Devastator floor plan that Piett had sent her.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know Padmè," Obi wan answered as he tried to meditate beside the other Jedi.

The former senator huffed and frowned as she shot up to her feet. "FINE!" she snapped as she rushed from the suite, "I will find him myself!"

The door whooshed shut.

Following the directions on her terminal, Padmè stopped when she finally arrived at the solid grey door. Taking a deep shaky breath, she gathered her nerve and opened it.

A sudden whimper leapt out of her mouth and her hands flew up to stifle it.

Vader, in his black Jedi robe spun to face her. He was looming menacingly over the seemingly lifeless body of the queen, with blood covering his face. Fiery amber eyes stared at her from beneath his tightly locked brow, and his gloved fists were clenched tight.

Moff Panaka's body was barely recognisable. His face was beaten and bloodied and his head was slumped over unnaturally.

Viscous pools of blood laid on the floor beneath the two chairs, with the odd drip falling down and splashing into them. The tiny sound bounced off the walls of the chamber.

Kylantha coughed and gurgled weakly as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Ani?" Padmè breathed in disbelief as she went to take a shaky step back.

He silently lifted his hand up and waved the door closed behind her, before she could leave.

Her eyes went wide as she heard the lock click and she wrapped her arms around her trembling body, fighting the urge to vomit.

The room began to spin wildly out of control, and she gasped for air desperately.

Her husband slowly walked towards her, his eyes glowing brightly. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak, before everything suddenly went dark.


	35. Chapter 35: Shifting Sands

_No, No, No!_ He thought as he suddenly rushed towards her.

Vader caught his wife before she hit the ground. Lifting her limp body up into his arms, he cursed himself for his lack of foresight.

"Echuta!" he hissed as he carried her over to the table in the corner of the room.

 _I knew I should have locked the door!_ He thought in frustration as he laid her down gently. Pulling his arms out of his heavy robe, he wrapped it around her, bundling the hood and one of the sleeves up under her head.

He had never meant for her to see him like this. And then for her to black out before he even got the chance to say anything.

The Sith spun and smashed his fist into the wall out of frustration. The sound echoing in the silent chamber.

Kylantha started to come to. She gurgled and coughed, before choking out a strangled laugh.

His gold eyes glared at the restrained woman with contempt. Lifting both hands into his hair, he tugged on the damp locks, scrunched up his face and started pacing around the room.

"SHUT UP, BEFORE I FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" he yelled, shaking with rage.

She laughed again as she struggled to lift her head from the chair. "Perhaps...there _is_ some hope...for _me_ yet," she croaked, as a devious smile emerged on her face.

The dark lord rolled his eyes and charged over to her, wrapping his fingers around her neck. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" he snarled, tightening his grip.

Her glistening blue eyes stared up at him defiantly. She didn't flinch in his grasp, just as she hadn't fought him during the entire session.

Vader growled as he released her throat.

Her indifference had disarmed him. Nothing he did to her, seemed to make her crack and now he had bigger problems to worry about. He turned his back on her and returned to his wife with a huff. "Consider yourself lucky, Kylantha. Most don't leave this room alive," he hissed as he contacted his men.

"Get in here and clean up this mess at once!" he snarled into his comm.

Scooping his wife up into his arms, he laid her head against his shoulder and made for the door.

* * *

Obi wan broke from his meditation and stroked his beard deep in thought.

Yoda sensed his shift from concentration and glanced over to the troubled Jedi.

"Doubt him you do Obi wan?" he asked.

He looked back at the ancient master and sighed. "Up until today I didn't," he replied distantly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But now, after what I felt radiating from him once we got on board, I'm not so sure."

The grand master stroked his chin as he listened to his old friend. "If unsure you are, confront him on this we should. See together if willing to change he is. If surrender to us he does, then help him defeat this we can," he stated comfortingly, placing his small green hand on his shoulder.

Obi wan stared into his master's eyes apprehensively. "And what if he doesn't surrender?" he asked, "What happens then?"

Yoda smiled and tapped his hand on his shoulder in endearment. "If what sensed you before is true, surrender Skywalker will," he answered.

Dragging his hand up through his auburn hair, Obi wan sighed and closed his eyes. He reached out through the force once more, trying to sense his brother's current state.

His stormy eyes sprung open and he jumped to his feet from the sofa. "The time is now master," he said urgently looking to the green Jedi.

"Sense it too, I do Obi wan," Yoda replied with a nod.

Both Jedi hurried for the door, neither one of them willing to waste anymore time.

* * *

The Sith paced erratically around his chamber, holding his head in his hands. He glanced over occasionally to his wife, as she laid peacefully on his bed. He knew this was going to be the last time he was going to see her.

She would never forgive him for this.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he continued to charge around the room. Nothing mattered anymore, not if his angel actually wanted to leave him. She would take his children away and disappear off into the galaxy once more, never to return.

He fought the urge to head back to the room, and snuff out that insufferable woman's last breath, for what she had done to him. But he knew it wouldn't fix anything.

At least he hadn't killed her too.

Panaka had deserved his fate.

It was because of him that his master had found out about his marriage to Padmè. Could things have gone differently if he had never said anything? Could he have been living on Naboo right now, happily raising his family, without all of the guilt?

Without the constant pain and torment that he was now so accustomed to?

Vader ripped off his shirt and stormed into the fresher, needing to clean off the blood. Splashing the water up onto his face, he rubbed his skin trying to remove the evidence. Lifting his head, he stared at his reflection in the shattered glass, with his hands braced against the sink.

Crystal blue eyes stared back at him.

He heard the door to his chamber open and ran to the bedroom to grab his lightsaber. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the grand master's force presence growing closer.

 _How the hell did he get on my ship?_ He thought as his heart started to race. He threw his back against the wall next to the door and tried to focus. His bare chest heaving up and down with each anxious breath.

"Come out Anakin," Obi wan said, as he and Yoda stood beside the hyperbaric chamber, "We just want to talk."

"When did _he_ get here?" he hissed, keeping his back firmly pressed against the wall.

"Sense your fear, I can, Vader. Consuming you it is," Yoda stated as he tapped his gimer stick on the polished durasteel floor.

The Sith rolled his eyes as he clenched his teeth. "Don't patronize me Master Yoda, I know why you are here," he snarled twisting the hilt of his saber around in his hand.

Yoda went to take a step towards the Sith's bedchamber when Obi wan put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

The ancient master stopped and allowed his protégé to continue.

The younger Jedi called out to his brother once again. "He's here because I asked him to come Anakin. Now come out, I don't want to have to come in there."

Vader glanced over to his wife on the bed and then back to the door. Pushing his hand up through his hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and yelled, "I trusted you Obi wan! And now you bring _him_ here to kill me?"

Padmè began to stir, hearing the elevated voices echoing around her. She looked dazedly around the room, trying to get her bearings. She saw her husband leaning with his back against the wall, beside the door. His face was contorted with fear.

"What's going on Anakin?" she croaked moving to sit up in the bed.

The dark lord shot his wife a pained stare before looking back to the door. He knew he couldn't defeat both of them together. But he wasn't about to give up without a fight. "They're out there Padmè, both of them. They're going to try and kill me!" he said angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at him and moved to get off the bed. "Who's out there? Who's trying to kill you?" she asked in confusion. They were on his ship, how could anyone have possibly gotten on board without him knowing?

The two Jedi glanced at each other at hearing his wife's voice in the bedroom.

"Padmè tell him to come out, we only want to talk," Obi wan said, hoping his wife could get through to him.

Vader's eyes narrowed as he ignited his lightsaber. "You don't get to talk to her! You turned her against me once, I won't let you do it to me again!"

Her eyes widened as she finally understood what was happening. "Anakin, just go out and talk to them, please," she said quietly as she walked towards him.

He spun to look at her. His blue eyes glistening beneath his tightly locked brow. The red lightsaber humming in his hand, as he stared at her anxiously. "Angel," he said lowly as he reached his free hand out towards her.

She tilted her head to the side and sighed. Taking his hand she moved to stand next to him gazing up into his eyes. Lifting her other hand up to caress his face, she pushed his hair back behind his ear. "Ani, Luke and Leia are in the other room. Please, do it for them," she whispered, moving his hand to rest on her stomach. "Do it for your _children_."

The light from their unborn child blinded his vision.

He was outnumbered, outgunned and completely exhausted. No matter what he did now, he wasn't going to win. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before looking back into his wife's sparkling hazel orbs. "I will always love you Padmè," he said solemnly, as his brow furrowed and his jaw locked tight.

Padmè looked back at him in confusion, as he suddenly pulled away from her.

Vader held his lightsaber out to his side and stood menacingly in the doorway, his bare chest heaving with each breath. His ice blue eyes glaring from beneath his forehead, at the two Jedi in his quarters.

It was a face off. The Sith standing in his bedroom and the two Jedi standing in front of his hyperbaric chamber.

"Well," Vader snarled as he moved his blade in front of him, "What did you two want to talk about?"

Yoda dropped his ears and stared warily at the dark lord. He could feel the darkness swirling around his fallen padawan and it made his heart ache.

Obi wan could feel the fear and anger rippling through the force, echoing through their bond.

 _Surrender Anakin, I beg you._

Vader's eyes locked on to his former mentor and he stared at him coldly.

 _I can't believe, that you would do this to me, after everything we've been through._

 _Make a decision Anakin._

The dark lord's muscles stiffened. He turned his head back towards his wife standing behind him. "Padmè, go back to your room," he said flatly.

Her eyes went wide, "Anakin?" she choked.

"NOW! Padmè," he growled as he shifted his feet into position.

She nervously walked out from his bedroom and shot a hard glare at the two Jedi as she passed. Running from his chamber, she headed down the corridor and into her suite.

Obi wan folded his arms and stared at his fallen brother, hoping his arrogance wasn't going to make him do anything rash.

The ancient master leant his weight forward onto his gimer stick, as he focussed on the Sith.

"Sense the conflict in you, I can, Vader. Unsure, you are. Help you with this, we can," he said.

Cocking his brow, the dark lord eyed the green Jedi suspiciously. He sheathed his blade and began to pace. "Help me?" he growled in frustration, "Like you did when I came to you in the temple all those years ago?"

He stopped by the window and crossed his arms. "When I came to you about my nightmares?" he hissed staring out at his armada around them. Spinning back to face the grand master, his gaze narrowed. "You had the chance to help me then, but your answer was for me to just let Padmè die!"

Obi wan stroked his beard as he glanced down at his master. This was news to him.

Yoda lifted his ears, analysing the fallen Jedi's words. "Told you to let go of everything you fear to lose, I did Anakin. Listen to me, you did not," he replied.

The younger Jedi glanced between his two comrades. He stared at his brother with pain in his eyes. "Hang on Anakin, you went to Yoda, but you wouldn't come to me?" he asked in shock.

Vader turned back to the window. "We've already had this conversation, Obi wan. Only Yoda could help me get the information I needed. Only he had the authority to grant me access," he stated flatly.

Obi wan dragged his hand up through his hair, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Grant you access to what, Anakin?" he demanded, needing answers.

The Sith whirled back to face his brother, with tears welling in his crystal eyes. "The Jedi archives," he snapped, "Only a _master_ is allowed to see them. They held the information I needed to save Padmè's life."

Everything finally clicked into place.

Now Obi wan understood. "That's why you wanted to be made a master?" he exclaimed in disbelief, "To gain access to the holocrons?"

The Sith's anger began to dissipate. His cold eyes stared back into his former mentor's, as he sensed the shift in his demeanour. He simply nodded before turning back to face the window.

Obi wan crossed the distance between them and tentatively placed his hand onto his brother's bare shoulder. He watched as his blue eyes stared down at him.

The Jedi sighed as he patted his brother comfortingly. "Come on Anakin, it is time to let go," he whispered.

Vader hesitated.

He couldn't deny the sorrow he felt leaching from his former mentor. Would they actually help him this time? Was this all just some desperate attempt at weakening him? Reaching out into the force, he searched for a clue. For some indication that this was the correct course of action.

" _Listen to him, Anakin. They understand now,"_ Qui gon said through the force.

He sighed. If only they had cared enough to listen to him back then. None of this would have happened. Still, they were no longer in power. The Jedi council was extinct. He was still the emperor, even _they_ couldn't take that away from him now.

And if they tried, he would crush them.

The dark lord turned to face his brother, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly dropping down onto his knees, he bent his head in submission and finally gave in.

A sharp ache resonated inside his chest as he knelt down on the floor. He gasped for air as he tried to breathe through the pain. Visions assaulted his mind of all of the terrible things he had done. Screaming faces, crying eyes and falling bodies filled his sight. He rocked back to rest his weight on his heels and covered his face with his hands.

"How can I fix this?" he cried, as tears streamed down his face.

A shockwave shook through the force, as the darkness slowly retreated, leaving the broken man crippled with grief, huddled on the floor before his brother.

Yoda felt the tremor and smiled. He tapped his way over to his former padawan and rested his hand on his trembling shoulder. "Last forever, the pain will not, Anakin. Stepped foot into the light, you have. In time, forgive you, it will."

* * *

Padmè sat on her bed, staring through the window at the star destroyers. She still hadn't heard anything and she was beginning to worry. When she left, her husband had looked as though he was preparing to fight and it had made her nervous.

She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Hearing the suite door open, she shot to her feet and ran into the sitting room. Keeping her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she watched as the ancient master slowly made his way inside. Obi wan followed gradually behind him, stopping once he reached the door to look back. He nodded his head before continuing inside.

Padmè waited nervously, as Obi wan paused near the door and looked out to the corridor solemnly.

He finally appeared.

She released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, watching as her husband came through the door.

His head was hung low, framed by the golden waves that draped around his chiseled features. The black Jedi robe swaying lazily with each defeated step. He briefly looked up at her with his heavy, empty blue eyes, before slowly returning his gaze to the floor.

Her Ani looked completely broken.

The tears welled in Padmè's eyes as she ran over to him. Throwing her hands up to his head, she stroked his hair down the sides of his face. "Ani, I was so worried. Are you alright?" she whispered, as she stared up at him.

He didn't respond as he closed his eyes and silently wrapped his robed arms around her, dropping his head down onto her shoulder. She felt him shudder in a shallow breath, as he held on tight.

She continued to caress his hair as she glared at the two jedi now sitting on the sofa. Obi wan met her stare and stroked his beard, while Yoda looked away towards the window.

"Padmè," Vader croaked, as he slowly lifted his head up.

She stared up at him expectantly, "Yes Ani," she replied as he pulled back.

"I...need to rest," he said distantly before turning to walk away.

She moved to follow her husband to the bedroom, "I'll come with you," she said quietly.

The two Jedi watched as the husband and wife left the room. Obi wan dropped his head into his hand and sighed. He could feel his brother's pain tearing through him, as if it were his own.

"Taken the first step, towards the light, your old padawan has. But renounced the dark side, he has not," Yoda muttered dropping his ears lowly.

The younger Jedi silently looked down at his master in concern.

"Sense it in him, still I can. Strong the dark side is, difficult to overcome it will be. Need your help with this, Obi wan, he will."

The bedroom was completely dark as the confused Sith entered. He walked over to the window and gazed out into space, contemplating what he had just committed himself to. A small light turned on beside the bed, casting a soft yellow glow over the room. He glanced over his shoulder at his wife by the lamp, before returning his gaze to the window. He wanted to be left alone to think, and not be alone all at the same time.

Padmè watched as he stood beside the port window in her bedroom, his hand braced against the wall. The yellow glow of the lamp bouncing off of his golden hair. He hadn't said anything since they entered, seemingly lost within his thoughts.

She walked over to him and gently gripped his arm, trying to pull him from his reverie. He slowly turned his head to look at her, his blue eyes devoid of all emotion.

"What happened in there Ani?" she whispered, stroking his arm comfortingly.

He turned his head back to stare out the window.

The fallen Jedi took a deep breath and sighed as he gazed out at his fleet. How could he explain it to her in a way she would understand?

"They think they can help me Padmè," he said distantly, moving to fold his arms over his chest.

"And?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

He snapped his head back to look at her from beneath his brow. "And, I agreed to let them try," he replied shortly, before turning back to the window. "Not that it will change anything. This is who I am now," he muttered reflectively. "Who I always was."

She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. He seemed to truly believe that he was beyond redemption, regardless as to what the two Jedi had said. The whole scenario reminding her of the day he came to her apartment, just before he turned. When he had told her that he felt lost.

She had dismissed it back then, putting his reaction down to stress. But she couldn't dismiss it this time, somehow she needed to reach him.

She had to.

"You weren't always like this Anakin," she whispered turning him to face her.

He gazed down at her curiously.

Lifting her hand up to stroke his hair, she stared up into his eyes. "Has it truly been too long for you to remember?" she asked sadly, "Have you spent so long in the dark, that you can no longer imagine what it feels like to be happy?"

He turned his gaze away looking back out the window. "I have known nothing but pain and heartache for so long Padmè, that the notion of happiness is foreign to me," he replied. He shifted away from his wife and sat down on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. "It's not that I don't want to change," he grumbled, as he turned back to look at her with watery eyes. "It's that I don't know how to be, the man you all want me to be. I don't know where to start, or how to feel."

Padmè sat down beside him on the bed and rested her hand gently on his thigh, hoping to keep him talking. "You are still that man, Ani. I have seen glimpses of him every day," she stated in reassurance. "There is still good in you, you just need to allow it to come out. Obi wan knows it, as does Master Yoda, but in the end it all comes down to you."

He turned to look down at his feet.

"I'm...afraid, Angel," he whispered.

Finally she was getting somewhere, she could feel it. "Afraid of what Ani?" she asked stroking his leg.

He glanced back and stared down into her loving eyes desperately, taking a deep breath.

"Myself," he growled in response, before closing his eyes and dropping his head down into his hands.

With a sigh, Padmè reached over and pried his hands away from his face, lifting his head up to look at her. She ran her fingers down the side of his cheek, trailing them along his jaw. " _I'm_ not afraid of you Anakin," she whispered.

A tiny glimmer of light sparkled in his eyes as a weak smile emerged on his face. "You mean that, even after what you saw earlier, you are still willing to stay with me?" he asked in shock, "You're not going to leave?"

She took a deep breath and willed the gruesome imagery from her mind. "I am not going anywhere Anakin. I love you and I believe that together we can get you through this," she said resolutely holding his gaze.

He shuffled his body slightly and reached both hands up to cradle his wife's head. Pulling her towards him, he touched his lips to hers.

The sensation sent shivers throughout his body, reminding him of how much he needed her. Pulling back from their kiss, he stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes. "You honestly mean that Padmè?" he asked huskily.

"Yes Anakin," she answered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Rising to his feet he leant over and picked her up, slowly laying her down onto the bed. Climbing on top, he braced his hands either side of her shoulders and loomed over her, staring seductively into her sparkling eyes. His face hovered just above hers, so close he could feel her every breath dance across his skin.

"Are you afraid now, _my_ love?" he asked with a dangerous undertone to his voice.

"No," she breathed, holding his gaze.

With a wave of his hand, he turned off the lamp, blanketing the room in darkness. "Impressive," he whispered as he leant down and kissed her. Feeling her respond to his kiss, he pulled back up and groaned, "Most Impressive."

His movements were sudden and aggressive, feeling immediately empowered by his Angel's declaration. Lifting her body up into a sitting position, he undid her dress and pulled it off, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor. Shrugging out of his robe, he discarded it and roughly pushed her back down onto the bed.

The dark lord took a brief moment to admire his wife's delectable curves before he made his move. Touching his fingers on the velvet skin of her chest, he traced them down along her torso, his eyes burning with desire as they followed his hand. With a low growl, he looked up and crushed his mouth down onto hers, pressing his weight against her.

Padmè moaned and pushed her hips into him, feeling his all-consuming desire flowing between their bond. She reached up and knotted her fingers into his unruly hair, holding his face against hers.

The Sith pulled up for air and manoeuvred their bodies beneath the heavy black quilt. His hands went to her undergarments and he swiftly removed them. He felt his wife grab at his trousers and his smouldering eyes gazed deeply into hers, as she began to undo them.

The moment they were free, their bodies immediately entwined around each other. Their kiss passionate, as they both tried to get closer.

The dark lord pressed himself against his wife, completely consumed by desire. He slowly rocked his hips, hearing his Angel gasp once they were eventually united.

* * *

Obi wan got up from the sofa and released an exasperated sigh as he dragged his hand through his hair.

The ancient master gazed up at him, "Something troubling you, it is Obi wan?" he asked stroking his chin.

The younger Jedi closed his eyes and huffed, hearing the noises coming from the bedroom. "I need some air. I'm going for a walk," he groaned as he made his way for the door.

The green Jedi got up from the sofa and moved to follow, "Come with you, I will. Crowded in here, it has become," he said, tapping his way across the sitting room.

The pair slowly made their way down the corridors and came across the medical suite. Obi wan stroked his beard as they neared the room. He sensed a presence inside the theatre, "Curious," he muttered as he waved the door open.

A storm trooper rushed over to greet them. "Stop, this is a restricted area. I'm sorry sir, but I've been ordered not to allow anyone other than Lord Vader inside," CT-587 stated obediently, cocking his blaster.

Yoda raised his brow as Obi wan waved his hand in the air. "You will step aside and allow us to enter," he said flatly.

The trooper shook his head and repeated, "I will step aside and allow you to enter."

The Jedi continued, "You are required to return to the mess hall."

"I am required to return to the mess hall," he repeated shaking his head and leaving the suite.

The grand master chuckled in amusement as they approached the frosted glass doors.

Obi wan waved them open and narrowed his gaze at the figure on the bed. Walking towards the patient his eyes went wide in shock.

"Queen Kylantha, you're alive?" he asked in disbelief as he drew closer.

She slowly turned her face over on the pillow to stare at her visitor. "Why, Master Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise. I'm afraid that I'm not exactly dressed for visitors," she stated with a sly smile.

Yoda stroked his chin, contemplatively. "Expect to see you alive, your highness, we did not," he said distantly as he sat down in the chair next to the wall.

The Queen laughed, "No, I would say not. Unfortunately I can't say the same for Moff Panaka. Whatever he had done before tonight seemed to have really upset our illustrious emperor," she said with a cough.

Obi wan sat down in the chair beside her and eyed her curiously. "Oh, and I don't suppose that you happened to hear, what that might have been by any chance?" he enquired folding his arms.

Kylantha coughed and moved to sit up in her bed with a groan, pulling the white medical gown in tight. "Lord Vader mentioned something about him dobbing in a young Jedi to the chancellor for disobeying the order," she answered as she released her hair from the braid. "I think he was referring to himself when he married Amidala. From what I could decipher it sounded as though the chancellor finding out this information had a pretty significant impact."

Yoda's green eyes hardened as he stared up at his padawan. "Knew all along he did, use it to manipulate him, he must have," he stated in frustration.

Obi wan stood from his seat and bowed to the Queen. "Thank you, your highness. Your insight has been most informative. Might I suggest that you keep this knowledge to yourself, in the interests of staying alive," he said with a smile folding his arms.

The two Jedi bid the convalescing matriarch farewell and exited the theatre, their minds full of unanswered questions.

Walking down the corridor, Obi wan contemplated his findings. "Master, how far back do you suppose his plot to take over went?" he asked in confusion.

Yoda furrowed his brow as he tapped his gimer stick with each step, his claws scratching on the durasteel floor. "Ask his apprentice about this we should. Know more, he might," he replied.

"Yes, Master," Obi wan responded as they approached the door to Padmè's suite.

They both entered the sitting room. Yoda sat down on the sofa and watched as his padawan retrieved some blankets.

"Rest, we should, Obi wan. For a big day, tomorrow will be," the grand master said as he pulled his legs up onto the cushion.

Obi wan walked over to his master and handed him one of the blankets, before laying down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Yes, it always is with Anakin around," he quipped with a yawn, pulling the blanket up over him.


	36. Chapter 36: Recrudescence

Heavy black clouds covered the oppressing night sky, as blue lightning danced viciously between them. The bright flashes clashing with the red glow of the turbulent lava that meandered throughout the barren landscape. Perched upon the cliff-face, stood Bast Castle. A massive black fortress, comprised of two obsidian towers that stretched high into the clouds, connected to a heavily fortified angular base. A steady stream of lava cascaded for miles down the dark chasm, eventually joining the never ending river below.

The dark lord stood on the viewing platform with his arms folded, staring out over the haunting surroundings. The hissing of his respirator creating an hypnotic rhythm, aiding the Sith in his meditation.

"You have lost your focus, Lord Vader," Sidious sneered as his withered body sauntered up beside the young Sith.

"Yes, my Master," the dark lord replied with a heavy sigh.

Clasping his grey wrinkled hands together the older Sith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your conflict blinds you," he hissed, slowly opening his yellow eyes.

Vader tilted his mask down in defeat, awaiting his Master's wrath. "Yes, Master," he agreed.

"You are foolish to trust them, my apprentice. The Jedi will betray you, I have foreseen it."

"Indeed," he growled as he watched the bright forks spear through the clouds.

The older Sith turned and walked away.

An obscuring fog filled the dark lord's vision as his castle vanished from sight. He suddenly found himself standing in the throne room of the Imperial Palace, surrounded by an army of Jedi, fronted by the grand master. His newborn child in Obi wan's arms with Luke and Leia standing beside him.

A burst of anger rose in his chest when he realised what was happening.

"Give me back my children," he snarled, clenching his fists tight.

"Children of the force, your offspring are. Kept safe from the dark side, they will be," Yoda replied leaning forward onto his gimer stick.

Vader's respirator hissed erratically as his fury took over. His amber eyes burning behind his tinted lenses, as he glared at the ancient master. "They are mine! You have no right to them," he hissed furiously.

The newborn cried uncontrollably in Obi wan's arms as he gently rocked the child. His stormy grey eyes locked on to his fallen brother, filled with regret.

Vader shot upright in the bed. Beads of sweat ran down his brow as his bare chest heaved up and down. He glanced over to his Angel, peacefully sleeping beside him and sighed. Lowering his legs over the side of the bed, he dropped his head into his hands and tried to shake the vision from his mind.

He pulled on his sleep pants and retrieved his robe, shrugging into it as he left the room. Noticing the two Jedi asleep on the sofa, he quietly crept past them and out the door, needing to be alone.

Reaching his quarters, the dark lord took a deep breath and strode inside, heading for the fresher. As he entered his bedroom, the communicator within his hyperbaric chamber alarmed and he walked back over to answer the call.

"What is it Admiral?" he asked huskily, as the officer's image appeared on the screen.

"My lord, we have just received a transmission from Fondor. They wished to inform you, that your ship is ready and awaiting pick up," Piett replied.

"Good. Send the fleet to Coruscant and inform them that we will meet them there."

"What of the prisoners, my lord? The palace officials have been trying to contact us throughout the night, wanting information."

"I will see to them shortly, Admiral. Have a shuttle ready to transfer them to the surface."

"Yes sir."

Rising from his chamber, Vader retreated to the fresher, needing to wash away the remnants of his sordid nightmare.

• • •

Padmè rolled over, her arms blindly searching the sheets for her husband. Opening her eyes, she sat up and rubbed them, before sleepily gazing around the room. She got up from the bed with a yawn and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a nightdress and tugging it over her head. Grabbing her dressing gown, she shrugged into it, before heading into the sitting room.

Obi wan stretched his aching limbs with a yawn, watching as his brother's wife entered the room. Her hazel eyes drifted wearily over to him and he moved to sit, pushing his hand up through his auburn hair. "He left a while ago Padmè," he groaned, as she stopped by the dining table.

The brunette sighed as she headed for the kitchen. "I'm making a caff, would you like one Obi wan?" she asked with another yawn.

The Jedi rubbed his eyes, "Thank you, that sounds lovely my lady," he replied wearily.

Hearing their mother in the kitchen, Luke and Leia slowly stumbled out from their bedroom. They wandered over to sit down on the sofa between the two Jedi.

"Good morning young ones," Obi wan greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Uncle Obi," they both replied between yawns. Leia picked up the remote and turned on the holoscreen, flicking between the channels until she found the cartoons. Luke stared suspiciously at the stirring green creature beside him.

"Who is he, Uncle Obi?" he asked turning his bright blue eyes towards his uncle.

Obi wan crossed his legs and sat back into the sofa. "That my young padawan, is Yoda, Jedi master. He is here to help your father," he answered.

The young Skywalker furrowed his tiny brow and stood from the sofa, his blue eyes glued to the sleeping master. "He didn't look like he was trying to _help_ dad in my dream last night," he huffed as he stormed off to the kitchen.

Yoda's ears twitched as he sensed the youngling's confusion. "His father's temper I sense in him, need that he does not," the ancient Jedi stated as he shifted up in his seat.

Obi wan sighed and folded his arms. "Luke has formed quite an attachment to Anakin these last few days. That is the main reason I asked you for help," he said distantly.

The grand master furrowed his brow and stroked his chin as he stared at his protégé. "Fear Vader's apprentice the youngling will become, you do Obi wan?" he asked quietly.

Padmè walked into the sitting room, with her son trailing behind her, carrying the hot cups of caff. "Anakin would never do that to Luke," she stated, handing one of the cups to Obi wan. She sat down on the sofa and took a sip from her cup, while Luke nestled in next to her. "Besides, didn't you both say that you were going to help him? Isn't that what last night was all about?" she enquired, looking over to the younger jedi suspiciously.

Obi wan swallowed down his mouthful and met her gaze before replying, "Well, yes Padmè, and I believe that in the end he will come around. But you know as well as I do, how stubborn Anakin can be."

The weary mother twisted her cup around in her hand, glancing down at her son, who was now blissfully entranced by the cartoons. She looked back up to Obi wan, "I don't suppose you know any more about the Queen and Moff Panaka, do you?" she asked sadly, "From what I saw last night, I would assume they are both dead."

Yoda sat up and crossed his legs on top of the cushion. "Alive, Kylantha is. Spared her he has. As to why, unsure we are," he answered stroking his chin.

"She's still alive? How do you know this for sure?" Padmè asked.

"We saw her last night in the medical ward," Obi wan replied, "Yoda and I decided to go for a walk to give you and Anakin some, ah... _privacy_."

The former senator blushed and stared down at the cup in her hands. "Where do you suppose he went?"

Obi wan finished his caff and got up from the sofa, heading into the kitchen. "I would imagine that he has gone back to see the Queen. Something tells me that he won't want to be sticking around here for too much longer," he stated walking back out to join them. "I was thinking about going to find him just before you got up."

The ancient master's green eyes locked on to his protégé, his expression distant. "Yes, go find him you should Obi wan. Speak with him about Panaka you can," he said.

The younger Jedi bowed before his master and turned for the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Padmè added jumping up from her seat.

Obi wan turned to face her, his grey eyes pleading for her to listen. "My lady, with all due respect, I would like to speak to him alone if possible. There are some things I need to ask him that he may not want to answer if you are there," the Jedi responded crossing his arms.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the grand master.

"Yes, Padmè, stay here with your children you should. Need you here they do."

Padmè sat back down on the sofa beside her children and watched as Obi wan walked out the door.

• • •

Kylantha turned around on the bed when she heard the infamous hissing of the dark lord's respirator, as he entered the ward. "Have you finally come to finish what you started last night, Lord Vader?" she asked cocking her brow.

The Sith folded his arms as he stood in the doorway, listening to his breathing cycle. He no longer had any interest in killing the irritating matriarch, rather he just wanted her off of his ship. "No," he growled, not shifting from the entrance.

The light danced in her eyes as she eyed him over. "Oh? Perhaps you have considered my proposal then?" she asked hopefully, playing with her long blonde hair as it draped over her shoulder.

"I am not interested in your ridiculous infatuation, Kylantha," he hissed walking over to stand by the far wall. "I have come to ensure that you are fit to return to your palace, so I can remove your presence from my ship."

"Pity," she sighed standing from the bed and walking over to him. She leant up and rested her hands on his chest plate, gazing up into the obscure mask. "We could have made quite the couple, don't you agree?"

Turning his mask, he grabbed her wrists and shoved her away from him.

"Do not test my patience, your highness. I can assure you, I am in no mood for games."

The Queen shrugged off his refusal and headed towards the bed. "She is a lucky woman to have you, Skywalker," she quipped.

Vader snatched her arms and dragged her back in front of him, glaring down into her glistening blue eyes. "If you wish to continue breathing, I would advise that you refrain from calling me by that name," he hissed furiously squeezing tight.

Obi wan walked in through the door to see the dark lord with Kylantha at the far end of the suite. "Have I interrupted something?" he asked condescendingly, clearing his throat and cocking his brow.

The Queen glanced back to the Jedi and smiled deviously. "Not at all Master Kenobi. We were simply discussing the future of Naboo and the Empire."

"I'm sure," he quipped, crossing his arms.

Vader shoved the Queen back towards the bed and hooked his hands into his belt. "I am informing the Queen of her imminent departure from my ship," he snarled, glaring at his former mentor.

Kylantha glanced between the two men curiously, her eyes landing on the Sith. "Lord Vader, I have to ask," she began, "Will Palo be accompanying me back to Naboo?"

A low growl rumbled from his chest as he folded his arms and strode towards the door. "That depends on him, your _highness_ ," he snarled, charging from the ward and out into the corridor.

The Jedi dipped his head politely to the Queen, before moving to follow his former padawan.

Vader sensed his former mentor following him down the passage and stopped, whirling back to face him. "Do you wish to say something?" he hissed as his cape gently settled down at his boots.

Obi wan stopped and folded his arms, cocking his brow at the Sith. "I do have a couple of things that I wanted to talk to you about, Anakin," he replied.

The dark lord's breathing echoed in the empty corridor, filling the silence. Flicking his gloved hand, he gestured for the Jedi to join him as he spun to head back down the passage. "I trust that you can walk and talk. I don't have time to stand around," he stated as he began to walk away.

Closing the distance, Obi wan fell into step beside the Sith as they made their way through the corridors. He glanced towards his mask, trying to decide how best to word his questions.

"Say what is on your mind, Kenobi," Vader groaned.

"Why did you spare her when you so mercilessly brutalized Panaka?" he inquired.

The thud of his heavy footsteps echoed off the passage walls and he growled in frustration. "Whilst Kylantha's methods were crude, her intentions were innocent," he snarled keeping his focus on the walkway, "she believed that she could seduce me. Foolish woman."

Obi wan looked up at him with a confused look on his face. "Why the kriff would she want to do that? I mean have you looked in the mirror recently?" he retorted.

"All who gain power are afraid to lose it, Obi wan," the Sith replied, reciting his late master's teaching.

"But still, look at you. That mask isn't exactly what I would call a turn on."

Vader abruptly stopped and turned to face the Jedi jabbing his gloved finger in his face. "She knows who I was," he hissed.

The Jedi's eyes went wide, "Oh and how does she know that?" he asked curiously.

The dark lord turned back to face the passage. " _Panaka_ told her," he spat as he charged away balling his hands into fists.

Obi wan felt a chill ripple through him as the Sith stormed away. There was more to this, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "How did he find out?" he called out standing with his arms crossed.

Vader halted and whirled back to stare at the Jedi. "If you _insist on_ knowing everything, you will have to wait until I get these two off of the Devastator."

Obi wan nodded and walked back up beside him. "May I enquire as to where we are going?" he asked.

The dark lord stopped by a solid grey door and stood rigidly, taking a deep breath. "Palo has some explaining to do," he growled, opening the door.

The Sith strode inside the holding cell, the sound of his boots hitting the durasteel floor filling the chamber, harmonizing with the hissing of his respirator.

Obi wan stalked in behind him, surveying the oppressing cell. The dark haired man was trembling, huddled in the corner on a steel cot, his brown eyes wide. Glancing over to his brother, the Jedi reached out into the force to ascertain his intentions.

His probing was suddenly blocked.

The dark lord folded his arms over his chest and snapped a cold glare at the Jedi, before turning back to face his prisoner. He watched as the man visibly quivered, riddled with fear.

"You are pathetic," Vader hissed, looming over him.

"Please my lord, I didn't know," Palo pleaded dropping to his knees on the floor.

The Sith started to slowly pace around the cell. "You didn't know?" he snarled sarcastically, clenching his fists tighter with each stride. He whirled to face the pleading man, stabbing his gloved finger at his face. "Consider your next words wisely, for they may be your last."

The terrified prisoner dropped his head into his hands and sobbed. His body shaking from the bone chilling air surrounding the menacing shadow. "It was all Moff Panaka's idea. He wanted to get back at you for killing the emperor. He...he said that if he didn't get you first, it would only be a matter of time before you came for him."

He glanced up from his hands to see the dark lord storming back and forth across the cell with his hands twitching at his sides. The raspy rhythm of his breathing had escalated slightly, the sound drowning out every rational thought in his mind.

The mask was suddenly facing him again. The dark unforgiving lenses boring down on him, stealing his nerve.

"Continue," the deep baritone voice boomed shaking him from his thoughts.

Palo swallowed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "The queen had her own reasons, she believed that if you and her were to marry, then Naboo would finally be in a position of power. I told her she was crazy, but she insisted that she knew a way to seduce you. As for me, I just wanted Padmè."

Obi wan warily watched his brother pace, waiting for him to lash out. He heard his respirator skip and miss as he tried to contain his fury.

The dark lord's movements were sudden and sharp as he swept across the cell and hoisted the blubbering man from the floor, thrusting him up against the wall by his neck. "You knew she was my wife and still you insisted! Even when she refused your advances, you continued!" he boomed, tightening his gloved fingers around his neck.

 _Let him down Anakin. Padmè won't approve of you killing him, you know that._

A rumbling growl resonated from within his chest, as he heard his former mentor's voice in his head. He spun around and launched the choking fool across the cell, watching as his body crashed into the wall. With a tilt of his head, he charged across the room, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and igniting it.

Palo's distant brown eyes stared up at the dark lord, as he crossed the cell, watching the glowing red blade thrumming in his hand. His massive body blocked all visible light from sight as he loomed over him, holding the weapon to his neck.

"If you come near my family again, I will tear you apart, limb from limb and scatter your worthless remains across the galaxy," he hissed lowly. Sheathing his blade, Vader turned and charged for the door, leaving the whimpering fool cowering on the cold floor.

Stepping out into the passage, he pulled out his comm unit and signalled Commander Cody.

"Yes Sir," Cody acknowledged.

"Cody, I want you to escort the two prisoners back to the palace, immediately."

"As you wish my lord."

Obi wan closed the cell door behind him as he joined his brother in the passage. He could sense the conflict stirring within the Sith as he remained stiff in the corridor. "You are doing the right thing Anakin," he said comfortingly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood beside him.

"That fool deserves a fate worse than death, for daring to threaten her," Vader growled clenching his fists tight. "If he comes near Padmè again, not even you will be able to save him."

With that, the Sith strode off, charging down the brightly lit passage, his cape casting a long flickering shadow across the walls.

• • •

The dark lord stood in front of the bridge viewport, with his hands clasped behind his back. His mind rehashing the previous events in the holding cell. It had taken all of his strength not to crush the fragile bones in that slemo's neck.

But Obi wan was right, Padmè would never have condoned his execution.

He felt suffocated.

Folding his arms over his chest, he watched as the white shuttle departed from his ship. For the first time since he had accepted his fate as the dark lord, he had allowed his prey to escape his clutches. The thought made him sick to the stomach.

Was he going soft?

How were his men going to react to his new found leniency?

A low growl echoed inside his helmet as he started to pace. He couldn't allow this event to weaken his position, not if he wished to keep the Moffs and Regional Governors in-line. If word got out that he was suddenly capable of acts of mercy, then it would only be a matter of time, before one of them grew bold enough to attempt overthrowing him.

He would not condone dissension within his ranks. Not before his master's demise and certainly not after.

He spun to face the command center and strode down the catwalk. Tens of Officer's eyes stared up at him, as he charged towards the Admiral at his post.

"Piett," he boomed hooking his hands into his belt.

The Admiral turned in his spot to face the young emperor. "Yes milord," he replied.

"Set course for Coruscant at once."

Piett nodded. "Right away sir."

With a flourish of his cape, the Sith charged from the bridge, his heavy boots echoing off the walls, as he disappeared down the passage.

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: GEONOSIS_

The massive orbital battle station, known as the Death Star, loomed on the outskirts of the desert planet of Geonosis. The stark grey monstrosity contrasting with the subtle orange glow of its neighbouring planet. Cargo frigates darted back and forth between the two spheres, transporting supplies to the construction crew on board. Emerging from the base of the station, was The Carrion Spike, a sleek spear-shaped corvette with shiny grey alloy panels accented with cobalt blue markings.

Moff Tarkin sat at his large circular conference desk on board his new corvette. His narrow, angular jaw tight as his deep set, grey eyes focussed on his gathered acquaintances. The holoimages of three Governors, loyal to the late emperor, surrounded him, discussing the recent rumours.

"Gentlemen, whilst his demise is unfortunate, it is far from unexpected. Moff Panaka was already on borrowed time. With the emperor no longer around to oversee the Empire, _we_ will need to manage Vader," Tarkin stated clasping his fingers together on the table.

" _Manage_ Vader? Has the supposed power of overseeing that battle station gone to your head?" the governor for Arkanis sector scoffed, "He is now the Emperor, any action taken against him would be considered treason!"

The blue holoimages fizzled and crackled as the corvette began to shift out of orbit.

"Only the emperor had control over his dog. Now that his leash is off, there is no telling what horrors he is actually capable of!" the Chandrilla governor exclaimed.

Tarkin pressed his finger to the side of his mouth and gazed at the uneasy governors gathered before him. "Leave Vader to me. With the correct motivation, he will hand over control, of that I can assure you," he sneered, with a sinister grin.

The governor for Mandalore crossed his arms. "I want no part in this. This plan of yours, Wilhuff, sounds far stretched at best," he retorted angrily, "Mandalore has had many dealings with the Emperor's Fist over the years, from my experience, despite his morose manner, he is not beyond reasoning with."

The holoimage of the Governor for Mandalore hissed out, leaving the other two and Tarkin to discuss the finer details of his plan. A loud beeping came from the Moff's transponder and he accepted the transmission.

"Yes, Captain," he acknowledged.

"Sir we have an incoming transmission from the Devastator."

Tarkin smiled and narrowed his gaze at his captain. "Good, put it through."

The small image hissed into life before him. "Moff Tarkin, this is Admiral Piett of Death Squadron," he stated proudly.

The Moff furrowed his brow at the officer as he stroked his chin. "Admiral Piett, what an unexpected surprise. Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your contact?" he purred.

"The emperor requests your presence at the Senate building for a Governor's hearing."

"Inform Lord Vader that I will be in attendance."

"Thank you, Moff Tarkin."

Wilhuff tapped his needle like fingers upon the console. Rising from his chair, he returned to the main cabin to convey their new course to the Captain.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN ORBIT OVER NABOO_

The Devastator lazily banked to the right, as the TIE Fighters surrounding the destroyer returned to the hangar. Her engines began to roar as their blinding blue glow intensified. With a boom, it lurched into hyperspace, leaving the Chommell sector behind in its wake.

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber conversing with the palace officials stationed on Coruscant.

"I am returning to the Capitol, I trust the renovations are complete?" he boomed, resting his gloved hands upon his knees.

"Yes my Lord. Your new chambers are ready and waiting."

"Good, I will appraise your work upon my arrival."

"Thank you sir," the official responded with a deep bow.

The Sith rose from his seat and strode from his chamber.

Reaching the door to his wife's suite, the dark lord waved his hand and opened it. Five faces stared up at him as he waited in the passage. The sound of his breathing resonating within his mask, drowning out his thoughts.

"I was wondering when you would come back," Padmè said from her spot on the sofa.

"I had work to do Padmè," Vader replied as he entered the sitting room.

"Daddy!" Luke exclaimed with a beaming smile, as he ran towards him with his arms outstretched.

The dark lord bent down and hoisted his son up into his arms, resting him on his hip. "Good morning Luke," he rumbled quietly gazing through the tinted lenses at the small child.

"Good morning Daddy," Luke replied in his father's arms.

Vader walked towards the sofa and sat down beside his wife, moving his son around to sit on his lap.

Obi wan stared over at him curiously, "Where are we off to now, Anakin?" he asked crossing his legs.

The Sith turned his mask to look at his former mentor. "We have just left Naboo for Coruscant. I am taking you all to the palace, where you will be safe, whilst I leave for Fondor to retrieve my ship," he replied flatly, absentmindedly stroking his son's hair behind his ear.

Yoda stroked his chin as he glanced at the younger Jedi next to him.

"How long until we reach the Capitol?" Obi wan asked.

"We will be arriving in eight standard hours, Obi wan. Why?" Vader rumbled.

"I would like you to join me for some meditation. To begin what we discussed last night."

The Sith lifted his son from his lap and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I have many things I need to do before we arrive. _That_...may have to wait," he growled lowly.

Yoda's ears dropped as he sensed the fear blossoming within his former padawan. "Sense your fear, I can. Controlling you still, it is," he scolded.

Vader rose from the sofa with a huff. "Perhaps my fears are justified, _Master_ ," he snarled folding his arms over his chest defensively. His anger began to simmer, deep within his chest, as he glared through his mask at the ancient Jedi. The vision he had experienced during the night, being enough to set the Sith's nerves on edge.

Luke looked up to his mother, and saw the forlorn expression on her face. A slow shiver travelled down his spine as the temperature in the sitting room suddenly dropped. Glancing back up to his father he spoke up. "Dad, can I come with you to Fondor?" he asked.

Vader's anger started to dissipate at the sound of his son's innocent voice. He tilted his mask down to look at him, a proud smile forming within his prison. "Yes, Luke. I had planned on taking you with me," he replied.

Padmè's face went ghostly white as she stared up at her husband. She shot up from her seat and narrowed her gaze at the dark lord. "Anakin, can I have a word with you in private, please?" she asked grabbing his arm and tugging on it.

The Sith groaned as he obliged his wife, following her into her bedroom.

The moment Padmè heard the door close behind them she spun around and propped her hands onto her hips.

Vader folded his arms as he braced himself for his wife's inevitable outburst. As much as he hated seeing her angry, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. The sparkle in her big hazel eyes, always shone brightest when she was about to unleash her temper.

"Don't I get a say in this Anakin?" she snapped, "What if I don't want Luke going with you to Fondor?"

His smile widened. _Kriff she is so beautiful when she gets worked up like this._

"Padmè, Luke is my son. I have the right to take him with me," he rumbled.

She huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "He is my son too Anakin! I have raised both him and Leia since birth. You can't just charge in after five years and expect to have the final say on everything," she retorted.

The dark lord walked up to his wife and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Angel, the force is strong with Luke. I need to start training him," he replied, staring down into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I don't want him to be trained," she argued as a tear slipped down her cheek, "I don't want our son going through what you did."

Vader lifted his gloved hand to brush one of her chestnut curls behind her ear, "He needs to be taught how to control it, Padmè."

She turned her face away to stare out the window. The Sith caught on to her body language and sensed her fear.

He sighed as he gently turned her face back to look at him, trailing his finger down the side of her jaw.

"I can feel your fear, Padmè. You're afraid that I will turn our son to the dark side, aren't you?"

Her eyes dropped to stare at the floor. She wanted to support him in this, but her instincts were screaming at her. "I just don't want to see him get hurt Ani, and that is exactly what I fear will happen to him," she whispered.

"If I don't train him, _they_ will Padmè," he replied as softly as his mask would permit, "I need to get my son away from Yoda, before he turns him against me."

She stared up at the Sith, her big eyes brimming with tears. "Ani," she choked, gripping his upper arms tight, "Promise me that you won't corrupt him. Promise me that you will do the right thing."

Vader pulled his wife into his embrace, gently pressing her head against his chest. As much as her faltering trust offended him, he couldn't blame her for being protective. He thought carefully about his next statement, not wanting to feed her fears.

Caressing her hair along the back of her head, he replied firmly, "I will not allow our son to suffer my fate, Angel. Only I can show him the real nature of the force. Only through me, will he learn the truth."

Padmè sighed as she relaxed into her husband's embrace, praying to the force that he would stay true to his word.

• • •

Obi wan stood from the sofa, as the dark lord and his wife returned to the sitting room. His stormy grey eyes staring at the couple, analysing their body language. The air was tense between them, telling him that everything was not alright.

Vader sensed the Jedi's curiosity and turned his mask towards him, stiffening his posture. He ushered his wife to their children, wanting her to stay with them whenever they were in the grand master's presence.

 _Angel, do not leave them alone with him under any circumstance. I do not trust him._

She smiled sadly at him, hearing his voice in her head, and sat with their twins as they watched the holonet.

Yoda's ears dropped as he sensed the unease in the room. His gaze narrowed at the Sith before him. "Hrmm," he muttered glancing back to the mother sitting protectively with her offspring.

Vader strode for the door, "Kenobi, come with me," he growled with a flick of his wrist.

Obi wan shot a glance back to the ancient jedi and then nodded to the dark lord, following him out into the corridor.

The Sith waited for his former mentor to join him before heading down the passage. His cape drifted lazily behind him, as the thud of his footsteps resounded from the floor.

"What's going on Anakin? You seem tense," the Jedi asked, matching his stride.

Vader tilted his mask down to look at the Jedi as he continued to walk forward. "We can talk once we reach my training room," he growled.

They turned the corner and reached the door to the training room, pausing briefly before entering. Vader strode into the center of the bare chamber and folded his arms, turning to face the Jedi behind him. Obi wan mimicked his posture and raised his brow at the dark lord.

"I want you to stay with Padmè and Leia when Luke and I go to Fondor," the dark lord snarled.

"I was hoping to join you, Anakin. So we could start your healing process," Obi wan retorted.

Vader started to slowly pace around the room. "That can wait, I need to ensure that my family will be safe whilst I am gone," he growled, spinning to face him, "I want Yoda kept away from them. I don't trust him with them Obi wan."

The Jedi huffed in exasperation. "You are allowing your paranoia to cloud your vision. Yoda is here to help you, not take your family from you," he retorted.

The Sith raised his hand and jabbed his finger angrily at his former mentor. "He intends on turning my family against me and destroying me, I have foreseen it. Will you help me or not?" he hissed.

Obi wan dragged his hand through his hair as he thought about his brother's request. As abrupt as he was behaving, he was finally asking him for help. "I want to help, Anakin. But that doesn't mean that I agree with your appraisal of the situation," he contested.

Folding his arms, Vader reigned in his temper that was festering dangerously beneath the surface. "Whether you agree with me or not is irrelevant, Obi wan," he snapped, "I lost my family once, I am not about to allow it to happen again."

The Jedi nodded as he stroked his beard in contemplation. The Sith's conviction was highly evident, and it made him wonder as to what caused this apparent knee-jerk reaction.

"Perhaps we could start your transition now, why don't you sit down and we can meditate in here."

The dark lord hesitated as he reached out through the force to feel for his wife. Not sensing any changes in her presence he glanced back to the Jedi. "Very well, Obi wan," he muttered as he lowered down onto the durasteel floor, splaying his cape out around him and crossing his legs.

The Jedi smiled and joined his brother on the floor before giving him a comforting glance. "Alright Anakin, shall we begin?" he asked.

"Lets get this over with," Vader growled, resting his hands on his knees and closing his eyes behind the mask.

The Sith tried to clear his mind. He couldn't let go of his anger as it continued to simmer away in his breast. After several moments he growled, tightening his hands on his knees, "I can't focus Obi wan."

The Jedi shuffled closer to his brother and placed his hands over the Sith's, sending positive waves through their bond.

Vader shuddered at the unexpected contact, and his respirator skipped. He could feel the calming emotions swirling between them and it made his chest ache.

"Open yourself up to me and I will assist you Anakin," he comforted, emphasizing his words through the force.

The dark lord sighed and braced himself, lowering his shields to permit his former mentor entry into his conscious. He dropped his head and allowed the light to fill him, suffocating the darkness inside. A strangled groan escaped his modulator as he tried to breathe through the sensation. He heard Obi wan's voice ring out inside his mind.

 _What are you really afraid of Anakin?_

 _Myself,_

 _...losing my family_

 _...the constant nightmares_

 _...hurting the people I love_

 _...being alone_

 _Why do you fear yourself?_

 _I don't trust my own actions._

 _Let go of your anger, Anakin. It has always dominated you, even as a padawan._

 _Why are you so desperate to save me from this, Obi wan? Why haven't you moved to finish what you started at Mustafar?_

 _Padmè always believed there was still good in you. I desperately wanted to believe her at the time, but what I saw in the temple challenged those desires._

 _Not a day goes by that I don't regret my decisions. I am not proud of what I committed that night. Their faces haunt me in my sleep, Obi wan._

 _Why did you do it? I need to know what drove you into that madness._

Vader's breathing grew ragged and erratic as he struggled to stay calm. His hands trembled on his knees and his body quivered.

 _I was desperate Obi wan. I couldn't lose her. The Jedi Council wasn't going to help me, Yoda wasn't going to help me and I didn't trust you enough at the time to go to you. Palpatine offered me a solution. At first I was determined to kill him, and in retrospect I should have._

The dark lord's hands clenched on his knees, and his back went tight and rigid. His respirator hissed and skipped as his emotions began to bubble over.

 _But I went to Master Windu instead, because you were off-world. It just all happened so fast. Before I knew it Master Windu was dead and I was on my knees before Sidious; out of options and horrified by my actions; pledging myself to him._

 _I want you to show me Anakin. I need to understand. For years I have wondered how you, my brother, someone who I trusted everyday with my life, could do something so cold-blooded. I have asked myself countless times, if it was something I had done. Something I had missed in your training._

Vader steeled his nerves and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the torture of his memories.

Obi wan watched the scene unfold in his mind as if he was Anakin. Seeing Mace Windu holding his purple lightsaber at the Sith Lord cowering in the window frame.

" _You are under arrest, my lord," Mace stated vehemently._

" _Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over," Palpatine screeched on the floor, from beneath the violet blade._

 _He glanced back and forth between the two men, only half hearing what they were saying. His chest heaved, and his mind was in turmoil, watching his long time mentor mere moments away from certain death._

 _Lightning flew from the Sith's fingers towards the Jedi Master, only this time his attack was blocked. Blinding blue electricity bounced off Master Windu's lightsaber, directed straight back at the Chancellor._

" _I have the power to save the one you love," Palpatine croaked through the onslaught, "You must choose."_

" _Don't listen to him, Anakin," Mace yelled, keeping his focus on deflecting the energy._

 _Shielding his eyes with his arm, Anakin watched as his old friend morphed before him. His face grew deformed and pasty white, as his robe began to smoulder._

 _The lightning stopped._

 _Master Windu advanced on the weakened dark lord and held his blade towards him. "I am going to end this once and for all," the Jedi declared._

 _He heard himself yell, "You can't, he must stand trial!"_

 _Mace turned towards him and contested, "He has control of the senate and the courts, he's too dangerous to be left alive!"_

" _It's not the Jedi way, he must live!" he replied. His heart pounding in his chest. He had to stop Master Windu from killing him, if he were to have any chance at discovering the secret to saving Padmè._

 _Windu contemplated his statement briefly before lifting his blade high into the air._

 _Anakin cried out in panic, realising that his only hope for saving his wife was about to be destroyed, "I need him!"_

 _Then the purple lightsaber swung for the fatal blow._

" _No!" he screamed lunging forward. He sliced through the Jedi master's hand with his blue blade, severing it from his arm._

 _Now disarmed, Master Windu was suddenly assaulted by streaks of iridescent blue lightning, coursing from the Chancellor's fingers. His body levitated and was thrust out through the broken window, catapulting into the busy Coruscanti skyline._

 _He staggered backwards, with his chest heaving. "What have I done?" he cried as he fell back onto the holopod behind him, dropping his lightsaber unceremoniously to the floor._

The vision suddenly disappeared, leaving Obi wan speechless. He heard his brother's respirator hissing in and out as he sat motionless on the floor. Squeezing his gloved hands comfortingly upon his knees, he slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "I think that is enough for today, Anakin."

Vader dropped his head and brought his hands up to cradle it. His body shook as he sobbed, the moisture from his tears fogging up the lenses inside his mask.

The Jedi moved forward and wrapped his robed arms around the dark lord as he wept.

The Sith lifted his head, feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks and along his neck beneath his armour. "I was so desperate to save her Obi wan. I couldn't face the thought of living without Padmè by my side," he croaked.

"I know Anakin, I can see that now," the Jedi replied. "We both broke the code, we both developed attachments. You weren't the only one."

Vader slowly rose to his feet, straightening his cape and tabbard once he was upright. He folded his arms and glanced over at the Jedi as he stood up from the floor. "What do you mean?" he asked weakly.

Obi wan adjusted his robe and dragged his hand through his hair, staring at the floor. "I was too attached to you, Anakin," he answered with a sigh, "That is why I couldn't kill you at Mustafar."

The dark lord was in shock, his respirator faltered and he tightened his arms over his chest. "What?" he snarled.

The Jedi moved closer and rested his hand on the Sith's upper arm, staring up into the obscuring lenses of his infamous mask. His stormy grey eyes, heavy with grief. "I loved you Anakin," he said sadly as a tear slid down his cheek, "And despite everything that has happened, I still do."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write. I didn't want to try and rush through it, due to its events being pivotal to the fic's plot. The next few chapters are quite complex and intense, as such they will be around the same length as this one.

A few surprise characters will start appearing from here on in. Being that Star Wars loves bringing people back from the dead, I have decided to do the same. That's the beauty of exploring the AU.

Thank you all for your support and reviews, they always brighten my day.

In the words of the chosen one, this is where the fun begins.


	37. Chapter 37: Crepsicule

The Sith and the Jedi walked down the brightly lit passage of his private floor, their footsteps in-sync with each other as they neared Padmè's quarters. Vader turned his mask down to glance at his brother beside him, feeling more connected to his former master than ever before.

As they paused by the entrance, the dark lord sighed. "Obi wan," he rumbled before opening the door to the suite.

The Jedi looked up at him, with a strangely content smile on his face. "Yes Anakin," he replied.

"Do you like Corellian Whiskey?" he asked placing his massive gloved hand onto the Jedi's shoulder.

"Possibly, that depends. Are you offering?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

Vader smiled behind the mask and tapped his hand heavily on his shoulder. "Indeed I am."

Obi wan clapped his hands in front of him and rubbed them together. "Well, in that case Anakin, I could use a drink," he chortled.

The dark lord laughed as they strode down the corridor for his chamber.

He felt oddly sentimental as he entered his quarters, stepping to the side to allow his brother to come in. "It's strange," he mumbled closing the door and striding over to his hyperbaric chamber.

The Jedi stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, folding his arms and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe. He watched, as the dark lord sat down in his chair and activated the arm to remove his helmet. "What is strange?" he asked curiously.

Vader lifted his hands to his mask, and gently pried it from his face, placing it on the floor beside his feet. "I never envisioned _this_ ," he replied distantly. Reaching down beneath his console, he grabbed the whiskey and exited the domed structure.

Obi wan smiled, seeing the change in his old padawan. He reminded him of the Anakin he used to know; the way his wavy hair fell limply around his jaw and the sparkle lingering in his crystal blue eyes. "I know what you mean," he agreed.

The now unmasked Sith walked into his bed chamber to get some glasses. "You know, you could've told me before Obi wan," he called out as he made his way back into the chamber room. Lifting his head, he looked into the Jedi's grey eyes as he handed him the glasses.

Obi wan raised his brow as the dark lord poured their drinks. "Told you what, Anakin?" he enquired.

Vader replaced the lid on the bottle and headed over to his desk by the port-window, setting it down. He paused to take a deep breath before returning to his brother. Taking one of the glasses, he held it up and smirked, "Oh I don't know, how you felt about me," he stated, staring at the Jedi over the rim, as he took a sip from his drink.

"The way you say it, makes me sound like I wanted to marry you or something Anakin," he quipped lifting his glass to his mouth.

The dark lord practically choked on his drink at his former mentor's appraisal of his comment. He coughed violently, while trying to keep his glass steady. "That wasn't exactly what I meant," he croaked, trying to clear his throat.

Swallowing down his mouthful, Obi wan eyed his brother curiously. He swirled the amber liquid around in his glass, deep in thought. "Attachment was forbidden, Anakin," he muttered reflectively.

Vader lifted his glass and drained it in one swift motion, squeezing his eyes shut as he lowered it back down. He opened them again and stared at his former master, furrowing his brow.

The Jedi followed suit, gulping his drink down and placed the empty glass into the dark lord's outstretched hand.

Returning to the bureau, the Sith refilled their glasses. "The Jedi order was a farce," he hissed venomously, slamming the bottle down and gripping the countertop. Lifting his head up he stared at the streaks of light, as they shot past the window.

Obi wan folded his arms defensively. "A farce?" he scoffed.

Vader picked up the glasses and turned back to face the Jedi, holding one out to him. "Yes," he snapped, with an icy glare.

"How so?" Obi wan asked, taking his drink.

The dark lord swirled the whiskey around, watching the surface ripple. He huffed in frustration before gulping it down. Opening his eyes, he glared at his brother, his flaming amber orbs burning bright.

"They forbade attachment and yet they assigned padawans to masters. On one hand saying that you must let go of what you fear to lose, and on the other encouraging the force-bond," he growled turning back to refill his drink. "Don't you think that is slightly contradictory, Obi wan?" he asked with his back to him.

The Jedi stroked his beard. "I hadn't really thought of it like that," he replied contemplatively, "But when you put it that way, yes, I suppose you are right."

Vader sighed at his brother's open-mindedness and released his building tension into the force. He glanced over his shoulder, "Would you care for another?" he asked.

Nodding his head, Obi wan walked over to stand beside the dark lord and placed his glass down on the desk. He watched the colours mingle in his former padawan's eyes; the cerulean blue gradually enveloping his irises; as he poured their drinks again. He dragged his hand through his hair before picking up his glass and turning to lean on the bureau. "Anakin," he mumbled.

Vader held his glass and gazed curiously at the Jedi. "Yes Obi wan?"

"Did you truly hate me?" he asked, turning to stare into his eyes.

The Sith drained his glass and placed it back down onto the desk. He ran his hand through his unruly golden hair and closed his eyes, leaning back onto the bureau beside him. "Yes and no," he whispered, staring at the floor.

A tear slid down the Jedi's cheek and he quickly moved to wipe it away. "Why?" he choked, looking over at him, his stormy grey eyes glistening.

Vader tilted his head slightly, glancing up at his old mentor from beneath his brow. "You were always the perfect Jedi. Calm, controlled and focussed. You embodied everything that I was not," he replied weakly. With a huff he pushed himself away from the desk and started to pace, shaking his head. He suddenly stopped and spun back to face him. "You know, I actually wanted you to join me at Mustafar," he stated, staring at him with his hazy blue eyes.

Obi wan's jaw dropped. "You what?" he exclaimed.

The Sith laughed darkly as he resumed pacing. "I know, odd isn't it?" he said mockingly, "Even after you stowed away, on my pregnant wife's ship and turned her against me, I still wanted you to come with me."

Obi wan folded his arms tight across his chest, feeling slightly light headed from the liquor. "Wait a minute, do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" he shot back. Gathering his senses, he stormed across to the dark lord and blocked his path, grabbing his upper arms. "First of all Anakin, I didn't turn Padmè against you, you did."

Vader's brow furrowed deep as he glared at his brother. "Yes you did!" he snarled, staggering slightly from the whiskey. "You told her about the temple! She was never supposed to know about that!"

The Jedi's eyes went wide in shock, "What?" he scoffed, "Did you honestly think she would never have found out Anakin? You slaughtered the entire Jedi order for force sakes! That was bound to come out eventually!"

"But not like that!" the Sith cried, as tears welled in his eyes, "I needed to be the one to tell her! She needed to understand why I did what I did. You took that away from me!"

Obi wan swayed as he held on to the dark lord's arms tight. He listened to the ragged breathing of his former padawan as he struggled to compose himself.

Tears rained from their eyes, as they stood before each other, completely overwhelmed by their shared grief and confusion.

"You actually wanted me to come with you Anakin?" the Jedi choked as he stared into his sodden blue eyes.

"Of course I did, Obi wan. Other than Padme, you were the closest thing I had to a family," he croaked.

Obi wan threw his arms around his brother and forcefully pulled him into his embrace. He dropped his face into his black armoured shoulder and broke down, while the Sith held onto him tight. "I wish you had come to me, you foolish, foolish boy. I would have helped you. Together, we could have worked something out."

Vader couldn't manage a response, as he silently wept into his old master's shoulder.

• • •

"Stretch out with your feelings, young one," Yoda said, "Feel the force flow through you."

Padmè sat on the sofa, beside Leia, raising her brow at the ancient Jedi, sitting on the floor with her son. "Master Yoda, I do wish you would stop. Anakin was very clear about _him_ being the one to train him," she scolded folding her arms.

The green master's ears lowered as he glanced over at the former senator. "Consumed by the dark side, your husband is. Capable of training young Luke, he is not," he chided.

"Dad's going to be so mad at you, Master Yoda," Leia retorted, as she looked to the door, "I wouldn't want to be you when he walks in."

"Leia, mind your manners," Padmè scolded glaring down at her daughter.

The door to the suite whooshed open. Obi wan and Vader staggered inside with their arms over each other's shoulders, supporting each other.

"And then I had to rescue you, as always," the Sith chortled steadying himself.

Obi wan waved the door shut behind them and braced his hand against the wall. "As I said before Anakin, that doesn't count," he retorted.

The dark lord slowly lifted his head and stared blankly into the sitting room at the ancient Jedi with his son. A blinding hot rage consumed him at the sight, and he suddenly lost all rational thought. His face went tight, his brow furrowed and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Oh dear," Obi wan breathed, feeling his brother's anger radiating from him.

Padmè's face went white as she stared up at her swaying, unmasked husband in shock. She could smell the whiskey permeating the air in the suite and the sensation made her suddenly nauseous.

"Get away from _my_ son!" Vader bellowed, hazy eyes ablaze, lifting his flesh hand into the air. Without thinking, he unleashed his fury and sent forth a burst of blue lightning, thrusting the grand master across the room into the wall.

Yoda was caught by surprise. The attack however not lasting long, and it seemed as though it was more of a warning than a punishment. He groaned as he slowly pushed his body up from the floor, his eyes trained on the Sith.

Obi wan's hands flew to his mouth as he staggered back against the wall behind him.

The dark lord cocked his brow and looked down at his gloved hand in astonishment, turning it around before him. "Whaddya know, never thought I could do that," he slurred in disbelief.

Luke stared up at his father in shock while Leia laughed standing beside her now shaking mother, by the dining table.

"See, I told you he was going to be angry," Leia giggled darkly, shooting a knowing grin at the ancient master.

Padmè glanced around the room, trying to process what had just happened. She grabbed her daughter's wrist and pushed her towards her bedroom. "Get in your room now, and don't come out until I say so," she scolded. Staring over at her son on the floor, she snapped, "Luke, you too. Get in your room."

The two twins high-tailed it from the group and ran into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Leia sat on her bed and continued to giggle, crossing her legs up on the quilt. "Did you see that? That was awesome!" she exclaimed in pure awe of her father's power.

Luke was still in shock. He stared at the wall in front of him, unsure of how to feel. "Dad is drunk," he mumbled flopping back down onto the bed.

The young mistress couldn't contain her excitement, she jumped across the two beds and sat next to her twin. "But did you see what he did Luke? He threw LIGHTNING! That stupid green alien didn't even see it coming," she remarked, tugging on his arm.

"I know, but somehow, I don't think he knew what he was doing," he said, opening his big blue eyes and sitting up, staring at his sister. "Couldn't you feel it, Leia? Couldn't you feel his pain?"

"Yeah, but he's always like that dummy," she rebuffed swinging her legs. She spun her head around to stare at her brother, with a contemplative expression that slowly morphed into nervous curiosity. "Hey, do you think that we might be able to do that one day? You know, fry someone who has upset us?" she asked curiously, "That would be so wizard!"

"I thought you weren't interested in becoming a Jedi?"

She shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms. "Dad is a Sith, not a Jedi. So I'm still right!"

• • •

Vader's chest heaved as he glared at the ancient master across the room. He felt his brother put his arm back around his shoulder and glanced at him.

"Breathe through it Anakin," Obi wan comforted, seeing the fear blossoming in his amber eyes.

"Consumed you are Vader, slave to the dark side forever you will be," Yoda scolded as he gradually tapped his way towards the two men.

The dark lord closed his eyes as he tried desperately to reign in his temper. He could feel the calming emotions emanating from his brother, caressing his soul through their force-bond.

"Must you antagonize him Master?" Obi wan scolded, leaning into the dark lord. "Can't you see he is trying?"

Padmè strode forward, having enough of the constant bickering. She propped her hands onto her hips and pointed to the door. "Master Yoda, as the Empress of the Galactic Empire, I demand that you leave my chamber at once!" she stated in her regal tone.

Yoda turned back to stare at the brunette in shock.

Vader lifted his head to stare at his wife, filled with pride. A dashing smile adorned his face as he admired her commanding demeanour.

The younger Jedi tried to stifle his amusement, unable to maintain his composure thanks to the alcohol in his blood stream. He shot a glance to his brother as they rested their weight on each other.

 _I can see why you fell so hard for her._

The dark lord smirked as he met his old mentor's gaze.

 _Yes, she will make a fine empress, I had intended on giving her the empire and guiding her from the sidelines._

 _She will never go for it, Anakin. She loves democracy too much._

 _She was a queen before. I fail to see the difference._

The pair watched as the ancient master glanced up at them, before making his way out through the exit.

"My suite is the next one up, Master. I will join you shortly," Obi wan called out.

"Hrmm," Yoda grumbled as the door slid closed.

Padmè watched as the ancient Jedi left the room, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at her husband and old friend. "You're drunk," she said angrily, tapping her foot on the rug.

The dark lord laughed as he and his brother stumbled over to the sofa, and fell back into it. "Come on Angel, we're not that drunk," he quipped propping his hands up behind his golden hair and closing his eyes.

Obi wan covered his face with his hand as he tried not to laugh at the Sith's dismissal.

She moved to sit down beside them and rested her hand on her husband's thigh. "Do you even realise what you just did?" she breathed.

Vader shrugged his armoured shoulders, keeping his eyes closed. "Yeah, so what," he replied flatly, "He should have kept his green talons away from my son."

"You could have hit me or the twins!" she exclaimed angrily, squeezing his leg.

"It doesn't work that way, milady," the dark lord corrected indifferently, unable to move.

"He's right Padmè, the force follows the wielder's focus," Obi wan agreed, cradling his head.

Vader slowly lifted his head and stared into his wife's eyes. He reached up and cradled her with both hands, gently pulling her face down to meet his. "I love you Angel," he mumbled before pressing his lips to hers.

The Jedi groaned, "Anakin, I'm sitting right here."

Padmè pulled back and wiped the moisture from her mouth in disgust. "Why don't you go and have a shower, you stink of whiskey," she stated pushing him playfully.

The dark lord gazed up at her seductively, gently tugging on her arm, "Only if _you_ come with me," he slurred.

Obi wan laughed as he saw the frustrated look on her face, and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "I don't think she's going for it, Anakin," he chuckled.

Vader rolled his eyes and slowly moved forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Fine," he groaned as he pushed himself up.

A loud beeping resonated from his belt, and he fumbled around, trying to retrieve it. Finally holding his comlink steady, he activated the transmission. "What?" he growled in frustration.

"My lord we are making our final approach for Coruscant. Preparing to exit hyperspace as we speak," Piett stammered

"Good work Admiral," he groaned switching it off.

With a final glance towards his wife and brother, Vader staggered into their bedroom and closed the door.

Padmè glanced back at the inebriated Jedi flopped on the sofa. "What happened between you two?" she asked.

Obi wan slowly opened his grey eyes and tried to clear his vision. The former Senator's face was blurry, but it didn't stop him from being able to sense her confusion. "Anakin and I had a long overdue heart to heart. Let's just say, we understand each other now," he replied groggily.

Padmè folded her arms and huffed. "Well it certainly took you two long enough," she replied standing up and walking to the twins' bedroom.

The Jedi dragged his hand through his hair and rested back into the sofa, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

• • •

Admiral Piett stood at the command centre, scanning the Corusca sector for their fleet. All ships were present and accounted for, with the exception of the Carrion Spike. He turned to his neighbouring officer, Lieutenant Pilor and clasped his hands behind his back. "Have you received any communications from the Carrion Spike, Lieutenant?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing as yet sir," Pilor replied from his seat, "Comm scan indicated that the Corvette entered hyperspace from within the Arkanis sector, just outside of Geonosis."

"Yes, that was my understanding Lieutenant. What would be their estimated time of arrival?" Piett enquired, looking up at the screen.

"By our calculations, it should be arriving any time from now, Admiral."

Firmus Piett heard his Commander's boots striking the durasteel floor as he approached the bridge. He spun to face the dark lord, dipping his head to show his respect.

Vader strode up to the command centre and hooked his hands into his belt. "Piett, is my shuttle ready?" he rumbled.

"Yes milord. Commander Cody already has his men stationed in the hangar, ready to depart," the Admiral replied.

"Good. In the meantime I want you to conduct a search for your new crew."

"My new crew sir?"

"That is correct Admiral. The Executor is to be my new flagship, and as such I want you to Command her."

"Milord, but what of the Devastator?"

"Your talents would be wasted on such a menial position, Piett. Find a suitable replacement for your current station and bring them to me."

"Will do milord," the Admiral replied with a nod.

Vader spun on his heel and strode back down the passage to ready his family.

• • •

The congested orbit around Coruscant was littered with a myriad of Imperial Star Destroyers, looming menacingly above the planet. TIE Fighters whirled and buzzed between them, performing their routine patrols.

Emerging from the Devastator's hangar was Black One, its polished wing foils lowering into position as it slowly departed the ship. Six white Lambda-class shuttles moved into formation around their leader, escorted by a minor squadron of TIE Fighters and bombers. The flotilla descended towards the City planet, leaving the remainder of the fleet in orbit.

One by one the shuttles landed on the extended platform of the Palace central spire hangar, individually being withdrawn inside, whilst the others circled the building. As Black One touched down and raised its wings, the accompanying starfighters accelerated back into the atmosphere, and returned to the Devastator.

Cody and his troops formed a welcoming party along the walkway, waiting diligently for the young emperor and his family to disembark. Six red Royal guards stood at the head of the company with their force pikes engaged, prepared to protect the Sith.

The dark lord strode down the ramp from his shuttle and paused on the deck. The residual effects of his recent indulgence, wreaked havoc on his normally guarded senses, causing him to sway in place. The force buffeted him like a destructive whirlwind, whipping through his mind and soul, the light and dark warring inside for dominance.

The most unnerving revelation being the lingering, malevolent presence of his recently deceased master.

A shiver rippled through his armoured body as he felt the shadowy presence draw near. Shaking off his unease, Vader turned his mask back towards his ship, and watched as his family and the two Jedi disembarked.

A heavy sigh left his mask as he mentally prepared himself for the inevitable visions. He could feel the change happening. Deep within the darkest depths of his being, he could sense the shift.

Once more in his tortured life, he would find himself grappling between worlds, blinded by the turbulence and confusion of his internal battle. He began to wonder if he was actually strong enough to see it through. If he was truly capable of abandoning the shadows, which he had previously clung so desperately to.

He was starting to doubt it.

"My Lord," Commander Cody called out as he marched up the walkway.

Vader folded his arms over his chest and turned back to face his trooper. "Commander, escort the two Jedi to the lower levels of the temple," he growled.

Yoda's ears dropped as he stood beside his protégé. He looked up to Obi wan with despair in his eyes.

The younger Jedi glanced down to him, feeling his gaze and sighed, folding his arms.

"Right away sir," Cody replied motioning for them to follow him.

The two Jedi reluctantly made their way towards the trooper, unsure of what to expect once they entered their old home. The grand master stopped once he reached the Sith, tapping his gimer stick loudly on the floor. He glared up into the foreboding mask, furrowing his brow.

"Get comfortable here, you should not," he scolded leaning forward onto his cane.

Vader tilted his mask to look down at the ancient Jedi. He couldn't stop the rising amusement at the old one's discomfort. "Anger is a path to the dark side, Master Yoda," the Sith hissed, before spinning to face his wife and children.

Obi wan sighed and placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder, gently ushering him towards the temple entrance.

Padmè watched the two Jedi disappear into the temple, feeling ashamed at the way her husband was treating them. Reaching his side, she folded her arms over her chest, ignoring his outstretched hand and stared up at his mask. Luke and Leia paused beside her, waiting for instruction.

"Must you be so cold towards them?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

The dark lord pulled his hand back and stood tall, straightening his posture. He could feel her anger bubbling away inside her. The darkness inside latched onto the emotion, drinking it in like a tonic. The faltering light retreated into the depths of his being, returning his focus.

"I have my reasons," he replied flatly, turning his head towards the temple entrance, "Now, come."

Padmè shuddered at his icy demeanour. Taking the hands of their children, she followed him into the temple, watching his cape drift behind him with each determined stride.

• • •

Yoda's discontent multiplied the deeper he and Obi wan travelled into the old temple. It seemed as if every remnant of their once functioning order, had been stripped and replaced. The empire swallowing all that was good and peaceful in the galaxy. As the turbo lift door opened, both mouths of the Jedi dropped.

This level was untouched.

Ancient statues of the Jedi founders still stood either side of the grand staircase. The stone fountain bubbling away in the center. The stench of death was still present, littered with the souls of their fallen brethren, seemingly trapped within their prison. Dust particles hung in the stale air, floating amongst the weak beams of light filtering through the skylights.

"At least the fountain survived," Obi wan mumbled sadly, running his hand through his hair.

The grand master glanced up to his companion in despair. His bright green eyes, glistening with tears. "Feel them I can, Obi wan. Trapped here they are."

The younger Jedi released a deep sigh, his shoulders sagging lowly. It had been many years since they had returned to the temple. Ever since that fateful night, when...

 _No, I must not think about that. What's done is done. I must find a way to fix this. There has to be some way of bringing him back._

"I can...feel them too, Master," he replied.

"No remorse has he," Yoda snapped tapping his gimer stick on the marble floor. The crack bounced off the aging temple walls, dislodging the heavy dust resting on the statues.

 _No, I felt it. I know he feels guilty, he admitted as much to me. But was that the same as remorse? If presented with the same options once again, would his brother still choose the path to the darkness?_

"I'm not entirely convinced of that," Obi wan muttered.

The grand master slowly turned on the spot, surveying the degrading shadow of what was once his sanctuary, his legacy. His home. His green eyes shone bright in the foreshadowed parlour. "Save him we can not Obi wan. If guilt he does not feel, then gone he is. For show this appearance is."

The younger Jedi folded his arms tight across his chest defensively. He couldn't agree with his master. It went against everything he and Anakin had discussed over their recent time together. He had seen glimpses of the chosen one here and there. In subtle nuances, words spoken, unlike the uncaring Sith Lord. The way he behaved when he was actually resisting and fighting the darkness. The way he looked at his wife. These were not the actions of a Sith. "But the conflict is there Master, surely _you_ must be able to sense it, as do I."

Yoda's ears dropped. He raised his clawed fingers and pushed on his now closed eyes, trying to center himself. "Strong enough in him, this conflict is not. Consumed he is. Blinded by attachment, fear, power," he stated, staggering over to sit on the ledge of the fountain. "Want to change he must, Obi wan, force him we cannot. Strong with the dark side Vader is, difficult for Skywalker to defeat, he will be."

A blue ethereal robed figure appeared before them. "Your plan to overthrow him has instigated this reaction, Yoda," Qui gon stated folding his arms. "The boy was not dangerous, your fear of his abilities enabled this tragedy."

The ancient jedi creased his brow, staring up at the force ghost before him. "Afraid I was, yes, and for good reason too, Master Qui gon."

"His future was uncertain. Had you have embraced him, and helped him through his struggles, instead of allowing him to slip further into Palpatine's grasp, this would never have happened. Instead you isolated him, distrusted him and handed him to the chancellor at a time when he needed you most."

Yoda stood up and started to pace, tapping his cane on the floor with each small step. "Anger, fear, attachment. Sensed all in him I did. Foolish were we to allow his training, listen to me the council did not," he scolded.

Qui gon stared at the grand master in disbelief, even after everything that had happened, the ancient one still couldn't accept his failings. "He came to you, he told you of his visions and you dismissed him. Even knowing the situation he was in, fully aware of his indiscretions, you gave him nothing. Mace knew that leaving him with Palpatine was the wrong decision, had you have sent him to Utupau with Obi wan, none of this would have happened."

The ancient master dropped his ears and spun back to glare at the force ghost, his green eyes darkened under the shadow of his brow. "Embraced the dark side, Skywalker had, long before the emperor's ascension."

The ethereal figure shimmered, "He was finding the balance!" he snapped, raising his raspy voice, "Your ignorance caused his descent!"

Obi wan dragged his hand through his short auburn hair and huffed in frustration. This conversation was obviously getting nowhere. He shot to his feet and folded his arms, tucking his hands into his sleeves and stared at the two masters. "Enough of this," he groaned, "Petty squabbling over the past won't get us anywhere."

Both Jedi turned to face him, hearing the finality in his tone. They eyed him curiously.

"Anakin is teetering on the edge of darkness once again, and now we have the opportunity to correct those mistakes. Waging a war against him is not the answer, he would destroy us. Instead we must find a way to drag him back from the shadows," Obi wan scolded, his voice carrying throughout the haunting chamber.

Yoda cocked his brow at the younger Jedi, "A suggestion on how we do that, you have Obi wan, Hrmm?" he questioned.

"Yes Master. We help him. We support him. Guide him like the council should have done from the very beginning."

Qui gon smiled as he walked towards his former padawan, placing his translucent hand comfortingly upon his shoulder. "It wasn't you who failed him, Obi wan," he reassured.

The younger Jedi dropped his gaze to the floor at hearing his old master's words of comfort. "Yes, I know," he replied distantly.

Yoda narrowed his gaze at the other two Jedi and snapped, "Broke the code, young Skywalker did."

Angry tears welled in Obi wan's grey eyes as he stared up at the grand master in disbelief. "I give up," he grumbled, stepping away from the fountain and turning his back to them, "I am going to see if my room is still intact. Good day masters."

The green Jedi watched solemnly as his protégé sauntered away, into the shadows. His heart grew heavy from seeing him in so much pain.

"You know you are losing Obi wan as well now, don't you," Qui gon stated, looking down at the old master beside him.

Yoda turned and tapped his way back across to the fountain, gazing into it reflectively. "Blinded Kenobi is. Too attached to his padawan, he always was," he replied.

"It is time for change Yoda."

The ancient master leant forward onto his gimer stick and sighed, "Perhaps right, you are."

• • •

Vader lead his family through the sweeping corridors until they reached the door to their new home. Waving it open, he held his breath and stepped aside to allow them to enter.

Padmè walked in, holding Luke and Leia's hands at her sides. She glanced around the renovated suite nervously.

There was a formal sitting area as you walked in, with different rooms and corridors branching off both left and right from it. The floor was high gloss black marble tiling with a large plush red rug in the center. Hung on the wall was a massive holoscreen facing a circular black suede lounge.

There were no pictures on the walls and no homely knick-knacks anywhere. The room was sterile and uninviting.

The dark lord strode forward and moved over to open the first door on the right, crossing his arms as he rested on the door frame.

Luke and Leia silently followed their mother over to where their father was standing, nervously glancing inside the room once they reached his side.

"I take it this is your office," Padmè stated walking inside.

"Yes," Vader replied, watching his family from the doorway.

The room was dark and oppressing, with no windows anywhere. Hung on the blood red walls were several black, floor length banners, each displaying the stark white Imperial insignia. Speakers were nestled into each corner of the ceiling and beneath them was another large holoscreen. A massive obsidian desk-come command center-sat in the center of the room, with a bulky black leather chair tucked in behind it.

"Shall we continue?" the Sith asked cocking his mask to the side.

His family silently nodded as they exited the room and stood quietly in the sitting area. They followed him down the next corridor, this one to the left of the sitting room. Once again he opened the door and stood to the side, allowing his family to go in first.

Padmè threw her hands over her mouth when she saw the next room. Her eyes lit up as she turned back to look at her husband in shock.

The dark lord smiled behind the mask and simply nodded.

Luke and Leia screamed with joy as they ran into their new bedroom.

"Wow Dad! This is amazing!" they both cried, running straight over to their beds.

Vader put his arm around his wife and watched their children explore their new room. The walls were decorated in subtle greens and blues accompanied by a large mural of the field in Naboo, complete with waterfall. Beside the two beds were two chests, one pink and one blue, both brimming with new toys.

Luke and Leia quickly set to work, pulling out all of their presents and spreading them across the floor. Both children were entranced by the splendour. Due to the nature of their upbringing, they didn't have a lot of personal belongings.

"Oh Ani, it's perfect," Padmè breathed, resting her head against her husband's shoulder armour.

"I had hoped that you'd like it," he rumbled as softly as his mask would allow. Taking a deep breath, he gently grasped her hand and turned towards her. "While they are busy, let me show you the rest of the rooms."

She followed him into the corridor and up to another door. His breathing had altered its rhythm slightly, quickening in pace.

He stopped by the door and spun to face his wife, gazing into her glistening eyes. He could feel his heart starting to race inside his chest, as the anxiety of showing her the next room began to surface. "Angel, close your eyes," he tried to whisper. Waiting until she was no longer able to see, he levitated his helmet from atop his head and slowly removed his mask. Placing the two pieces down on the floor in the passage.

The door whooshed open and he gently guided his wife inside, as she kept her hands firmly planted over her eyes. He walked behind her and directed her into the center of the room.

Resting a hand on each shoulder, he whispered, "Ok, you can open them now."

The former senator gasped as she stared around at the new room. She spun back to stare up into her husband's sparkling blue eyes and saw the moisture brimming within them. "A nursery," she breathed, struggling to stay composed. An errant tear slipped down over his cheek and she reached up to catch it on the tip of her finger.

The dark lord stuttered in a shallow breath. "Do you...do you like it?" he croaked feeling suddenly weak at the knees.

"I love it," she cried throwing herself into his arms. She felt his body wrap around her, pulling her in close to him.

"Why don't you have a look around, Angel?" he whispered, lifting his face up from her hair.

She turned in his embrace and started to explore the new room. There was a large window to the right, adorned by bright blue suede curtains. The wall had an artistic rendition of space on it, with Tatooine, Naboo and Coruscant nestled amongst the iridescent stars. The black crib was against the picture with a shaggy blue rug laid at its' feet. Next to the crib was a small rocking chair and a larger black suede recliner.

Hanging from the ceiling were all types of different spaceships, varying in size and design, one catching her eye more than the others.

"Is that a replica of your new flagship?" she asked pointing to the super star destroyer model in the center of the mobile.

"The Executor, yes it is, my love," he replied quietly, moving underneath to activate its' built in nightlights.

"So, we are having a boy then?" she asked with a smirk creeping onto her face.

"Yes, Angel," Vader choked, his voice barely a whisper. He was currently battling with his emotions, trying to contain both the intense love and deep seeded regret that filled him.

 _This is how it should have been five years ago. The two of us standing arm in arm by the window at the Lake House, overlooking the gardens. I missed so much. I hurt her so much. How could I have allowed him to do this to us?_

The war inside him raged on.

He stared at his wife as she ran her hand along the side rails of the crib. She was barely starting to show and yet he felt compelled to protect her. The force was whispering to him, trying to tell him something, but he couldn't make sense of it. His vision was blurred and his senses were skewed, due to being stuck between the two worlds.

With a gentle shake of his head, the dark lord cleared his throat. "Would you like to see something cool?" he asked.

Padmè glanced back at him curiously, the smile not leaving her face. "Ok," she answered.

With a wave of his gloved hand, Vader extinguished the lights and drew the curtains, plunging the room into darkness.

The whole room lit up like the Coruscant night sky. Each star on the wall glowed bright, along with their home worlds. The spaceship mobile came to life, with the engines on each of the different replicas lighting up as if they were traversing the galaxy. The Executor's thirteen model thrusters burning brightest of all. Tiny lights glittered the ceiling, each one twinkling in the spectacle.

He heard his wife gasp at the sight and it made him smile. He hadn't seen her this happy since they were courting on Naboo. The darkness inside him retreated once more, making way for his guilt to raise its ugly head. An image of his lightsaber being thrust through the breast of one of the Jedi at the temple, forced its way into his mind.

He could suddenly feel their pain.

Just as he always could.

He dropped his head and clutched at his suit, as an overwhelming stab ripped through him.

"Ani?" Padmè whispered in concern, walking towards him, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Angel. Don't worry about me...please," he groaned, as a contorted frown formed on his face. He tried to breathe through the pain, taking slow and steady breaths. The visions gradually filtered into his mind, muted screams of anguish and despair echoing inside his head.

 _Please, don't do this. Not now. Don't ruin this moment._

The Sith pulled the darkness into him, desperate to silence his thoughts. The force answered his call and flooded back, strangling the oppressing memories from sight. The pain in his chest slowly subsided. With another deep breath, the dark lord straightened his posture and stood tall, consumed by the darkness once more.

Padmè watched as her husband's eyes flickered between crystal blue and flaming amber, the two colours swirling around each other like a wild sandstorm. She walked over to him and rested her hand on his arm, gazing up into his face. "Please, stay with me Ani. Don't leave," she whispered.

He stared down at his wife's pleading face, her concern for him filling him with dread. Abandoning the dark side was going to be a challenge, something that he wasn't entirely certain he was actually willing to do.

"Would you like to see our room?" he asked lowly, barely concealing his anger.

She smiled back at him. "Yes, I would like that," she sang trying to mask her worry.

The dark lord took his wife's hand and led her back out into the passage. His comlink chirped, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes Commander," he answered, keeping the video feed disabled.

"My lord, a small cruiser has just docked at hangar three. I have a Nabooian woman with two droids here claiming that you sent for her," Cody responded.

"She had better be alright Vader, or there'll be hell to pay," Dormè yelled out in the distance.

The Sith groaned, "Indeed I did. Send her up."

"Right away sir."

Padmè stared up at her husband with a bemused expression on her face. "You summoned Dormè here?" she asked.

He cocked his brow in confusion. "Is that not what you want?" he asked.

"Well, yes," she stammered in response, "But I thought that you hated her."

" _That_ hasn't changed."

"Then why?"

Vader sighed, "Padmè, I thought you could use the help while I am away. Especially with you being with-child."

She smiled back up at him. Even now as a Sith Lord and the new Emperor, his concerns for her well-being came at the forefront of his mind. "Thank you," she whispered.

Turning back to face the room, he waved the door open. In one swift movement, he spun to face his wife and swept her up into his arms, carrying her over the threshold.

Padme struggled to contain her nervous giggling at his gesture as he lowered her back down onto the floor. Glancing around their bedroom, she saw a large holoimage hung above the massive king size bed. It was one of her and him together. One Dormè had taken of them back at 500 Republica Boulevard. Anakin was standing behind her in his black Jedi robes, with his arms protectively wrapped around her swollen belly. She was wearing a deep burgundy gown, one that she used to wear to the Senate meetings. She could see the haunting darkness in his expression, even in this image, and it made her wonder how she could have missed it back then.

The king bed was dressed in luxurious heavy black linens, accented by red silk cushions. It reminded her of his chamber back on the Devastator but on a much grander scale. There were two massive glass doors, finished with heavy, black drapes to the rear, stretching the entire width of the room. Behind them was their own private balcony and landing platform.

Vader motioned with his wrist and opened the doors, before taking his wife's hand and leading her out through them.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she spotted his old yellow starfighter, docked on the platform. For some reason, seeing it sitting there caused a wave of emotions to course through her. She could still see him, as if it were only yesterday; climbing into the cabin after returning from the temple, asking her to wait for him.

The dark lord wrapped his arms around his wife and dropped his head, resting his chin on her hair. He could feel her despair beginning to rise, and he knew exactly what caused it. "I know that it isn't your old apartment Padmè, but I hope that you and the twins will find it comfortable," he stated, holding her close.

"It's perfect Ani, besides there's too many memories at my old apartment anyway. Some of which I would prefer to forget," she replied lifting her hand up to brush the tear from her eye.

He turned her around and pulled her head against his chest, caressing the chestnut curls down along her neck. Closing his eyes he whispered, "I'm so sorry Angel."

Padmè sobbed into his suit and whimpered, "I know."

• • •

Obi wan found his old chamber in the temple, surprised to see that it was exactly the way he left it. On his journey he had noticed a series of scorch marks covering the door to his former padawan's room. Curiosity got the better of him and he headed back down the passage to investigate.

He stood in front of the singed door, summoning the courage to go inside. Waving it open, his hand flew to his mouth as he stared at the dishevelled chamber.

The room was in ruins with lightsaber scorch marks littering every surface. Tiny shards of broken glass covered the floor, crunching beneath his boots with each step. The curtains had been torn from the window and ripped into shreds, scattered all around the room. Each wall was covered in what could only be described as fist imprints, speckled with blood.

He lifted his hand and traced his fingers slowly over them, feeling the ridges.

Turning his attention to the cot, he noticed that it too had been attacked. The mattress had been slashed repeatedly, exposing the blackened springs underneath.

The Jedi let out a deep sigh and perched himself gingerly on the edge of the cot, picking up a small trinket from the bedside table. It was a small piece of japoor carved into the shape of an angel. A tear slipped down his cheek as his fingers explored the intricate details in the carving.

 _Oh Anakin, I wish that you had come to me._

He placed the token back onto the table and rose from the bed, walking back over to the door. Feeling completely shattered by the lingering despair and hatred that filled the room, he exited into the passage and closed the door behind him.

• • •

Vader sat in his office, going over the technical read-outs for the death star. He glanced briefly towards the door, hearing his wife chatting away to her handmaiden in the sitting room, before returning his attention to the terminal.

He hated the infernal weapon. It had been constructed out of pure insanity, nothing but a complete waste of time, materials and credits. Each day the battle station required extra funding, for one reason or another, and he was losing patience with it.

He knew it had to be decommissioned. If not for its relentless drain on the galactic bank, then for the potential of it being used against him.

Moff Tarkin was not a man to be trusted. He was a power-hungry psychopath, willing to do whatever it takes to reach the top.

And he was the top.

The Moff had to be crushed.

Entering in his security codes, the dark lord pulled up the comm-scan on his fleet. The iridescent red strategical map buzzed into life on his holoscreen, depicting every movement of his fleet. Death Squadron sat in orbit around Coruscant, with another five star destroyers hovering near them. The Death Star was still positioned beside Geonosis, now only protected by a handful of fighters that were docked within it.

He flicked between the images, searching for the remainder of his ships, looking for one in particular.

He couldn't find it.

A low growl emanated from the Sith as he punched in the channel for the Devastator.

"Yes milord," the Admiral's voiced carried out over the speakers.

"Piett, has there been any news from the rest of the fleet?" he snarled, clenching his fists on the console.

"Yes sir, the remainder are currently in hyperspace. They should be arriving within the next several hours."

"And what of the Carrion Spike?"

"Moff Tarkin made contact several hours ago, confirming that he was en route. Comm scan picked up the Corvette entering lightspeed just outside of Geonosis, he should be almost here by now."

"Good work Admiral. Send out a message advising all Commanders, yourself included, that they are to report to the Senate chambers by 0900."

"As you wish Lord Vader."

He disconnected the signal and sat staring at the holoscreen, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The force was whispering to him, taunting him, trying to tell him something. He couldn't decipher it, his mind was too busy with the constant battle between the light and dark fighting for control.

It was beginning to get old, fast. The conflict was real, and he was starting to feel blinded by it.

Something had to change.

Vader dropped his head forward onto the desk and closed his eyes, grabbing the back of his hair with his hands. Tentatively he began attempting to become one with the force, slowly allowing his anger and fear to release. Taking long, deep breaths, he tried to open himself back up to the light. The ache in his chest started to come back, gradually increasing in severity, until it felt as though a vice had gripped around his lungs, making each breath burn.

He kept his focus on the light. Padmè's face popped into his mind, her beautiful soul crushing smile, when she had seen the nursery. His heart skipped a beat at the memory as her face faded.

He heard the sound of hundreds of pounding footsteps marching behind him, echoing off the temple walls. The sensation of his hood flapping against the sides of his face as he marched up the stairs. Flashing images of terrified padawans' faces as he cut them down with his lightsaber. The bright blue light illuminating their horrified expressions, as their questioning eyes bored holes deep into him.

A violent stabbing pain erupted in his chest, causing him to suddenly push back in his chair in agony. Clutching at his heart, he clawed at his armour, buckling over in pain.

He could feel their pain radiating through him.

He could hear their screams echoing through the halls of the temple, accompanied by the stench of burning flesh.

His stomach began to churn, and a cold sweat formed across his brow. "Nooo!" the dark lord screamed, causing everything in the room to vibrate violently. Dropping onto his knees, he started to dry reach, the smell, the screams and the intense pain overwhelming him.

Padmè burst through the door, bolting over to her husband kneeling on the floor. "ANAKIN, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" she wailed, dropping to her knees in front of him.

He wretched again, his upper torso constricting and convulsing, desperately trying to rid his body of the trauma. "I can't do it, Padmè!" he cried, staring up at her, his crystal blue eyes filled with tears, "I just can't!"

"You can't what Ani? What can't you do?" she asked, desperately trying to understand.

Vader knelt before his wife, shaking his head with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Padmè put both hands on his shoulder armour, trying to stabilise her husband. "Talk to me Anakin, tell me what's going on."

"I can't be the man you want me to be, I tried! I tried Padmè, please...please believe me I tried!" he wailed.

She leant forward, looking him straight in the eyes, "Do you want me to call Obi wan? Can he help you?" she asked.

"I don't know Padmè," he whispered staring through her, but not actually seeing her. His eyes were glazed over, stuck in the force vision. All he could see was death all around him. The screams mingling with his wife's voice in the dark.

Retrieving her comm unit, Padmè contacted Obi wan, hoping against hope that he would be able to help her husband.

The Sith tried to call on the darkness, but it wasn't responding to his call. The pain was excruciating, travelling through his body like hundreds of jagged knives ripping through his skin. The more he tried to summon his anger, the further it retreated, leaving him clutching desperately to his sanity.

He knew his wife was talking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying, over the sounds of the blaster fire and screaming. Each breath was becoming more difficult, making his lungs burn.

Burning.

The heat.

Searing heat.

The smell of sulphur filled his nostrils, as the memories of Mustafar began to surface.

Finally the dark heard his call, flooding into him like a tidal wave. He breathed it in, welcoming its numbing embrace.

The memories of the temple evacuated his mind, leaving only hate.

Hate for the jedi.

Hate for his former master.

And most of all hate for _himself_.

The vibrating stopped and the room fell deathly silent. Padmè felt the air chill around her, as the room became visibly darker. Looking down at her husband still kneeling on the floor, she knew whatever had happened was now over.

He was no longer shaking or convulsing, now he was completely still. Nervously, she knelt back down in front of him, almost afraid to disturb him. "Ani," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

He looked back up at her, his amber eyes ablaze.

She realised he was fully consumed by his demons, the Sith Lord back in control once again.

"No Padmè, I'm not alright," he said coldly, turning his face away from her. "I can't give you what you want."

Standing up to his full height, he shook off the offensive imagery that had assaulted his mind, vowing silently to never embrace the light again.

Padmè moved closer to her husband, staring at him, feeling like her soul had been torn in two. "All I want is you Anakin," she whispered quietly, moving her hand up to stroke his hair away from his face.

She watched as his body stiffened under her touch, whatever had just occurred being too much for him. Though she didn't have the slightest clue as to what he had just experienced.

Vader felt Obi wan's presence draw near, and he turned his head towards the door.

"Anakin, Padmè are you in here?" the Jedi called out, hesitantly making his way into the couple's new home.

Padmè watched as her husband turned and sat back at his desk, choosing not to respond to the Jedi. She looked back over at the door and called out, "We're in here Obi wan."

She waited by the door, not knowing whether to stand beside Anakin or not.

The Jedi sensed the darkness the moment he entered the suite. Walking into Vader's office he noticed the dark lord's demeanour, his body language screaming for him to leave him alone. His fists were clenched on the desk, one either side of the control panel, his facial expression stern as he sat rigidly upright. "I see you have done some redecorating Anakin," he quipped crossing his arms.

Vader tilted his head and glared his fiery stare at the Jedi, not offering a response. He turned his focus back on the communication panel in front of him, ignoring Obi wan's presence in his office.

The Jedi was not to be put off by his brother's dismissal, instead prompting him once again. "I know what you did Anakin, it rippled through the force like a shockwave."

The Sith stood up, refusing to meet the Jedi's eyes, storming past both Obi wan and his wife, and out of his office.

"I promise you, it won't happen again," he snarled as he left.


	38. Chapter 38: Succubus

The dark lord paced back and forth across the sweeping window, with his arms tightly locked behind his back. The repetitious hissing of his respirator echoing throughout the empty throne room. His past haunted him during the day, as well as the night now. Ever since he had stumbled across his old master and stepped foot into the light.

There was no escaping it.

The light was seemingly determined to punish him continuously for his crimes. It mattered not, how repentant he had become, nor what he planned to do in the future. All that mattered was that he suffered.

 _Attachment leads to jealousy. Jealousy leads to anger. Anger leads to hate, and hate…_

"Leads to suffering," he mumbled in disdain.

In the darkness, there was no light. No joy. No love. No compassion.

There was only hate.

And so it seemed fitting, that whenever his heart beat in earnest around his wife, that the light would flood back.

The joy he felt seeing his family happy, being a double edged sword. One side filling him with overwhelming love and devotion for his wife and children. The other dragging his bloodied soul back from the depths of the shadows to face execution.

Yoda had said that the light would forgive him in time.

In time.

Just how long was that exactly?

Before or after he died?

The question was, would his sanity last that long? Could the shattered remnants of the man he was; the man he kept buried in self-preservation; survive the inherent torture of his malicious past?

He strongly doubted it.

He stopped pacing and stood by the window, folding his arms over his chest. Gazing out into the busy skyline, he watched as speeders and transports flew past, going about their business.

A spine chilling shiver swept through him, rooting his feet to the floor. Every muscle in his body grew tense and rigid as he felt the shadow approaching.

 _It took him long enough,_ he mused.

The dark side of the force swirled around him, as if drawing all energy from his surroundings into one large vacuous black hole. Out of the corner of his mask, he saw the red glow materialize beside him.

"I was wondering how long you would be," Vader rumbled flatly, still staring through the window.

A raspy, sinister cackle coursed through the icy air. "I thought that, perhaps you could use some time to… _settle_ in, my friend," Sidious sneered.

The dark lord puffed his chest and sighed. "Indeed."

"So tell me, Lord Vader, how is your dear little pregnant wife?"

 _Not this again. Even in death he won't let me go._ A wave of anger bubbled away inside him.

His mask snapped around to glare at the ethereal form beside him. "Leave her out of this," he hissed.

The Sith ghost cackled in amusement as he stared at his young successor in admiration. "You know, you will always be my greatest creation," he sneered reflectively, placing his burning red hand onto the black shoulder armor.

 _Your greatest creation?! You dare speak of me like I am some type of project. A pet? A meaningless toy for your personal entertainment until eventual boredom ensues?_

"What?" Vader growled.

"Look at yourself, your reflection. See what I see."

The young Sith stared at himself in the window in confusion. His hideous black mask, the cumbersome synth-leather suit and his shiny black armor stood before him. "I am _unsure_ of what you mean," he rumbled.

The ethereal figure laughed again, waving his hand at the monstrous reflection before them. "I took Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, the supposed savior of all Jedi, and turned him into you."

Vader snorted, tightening his arms. "You took everything from me," he retorted weakly.

"Not _everything_ , my apprentice."

The young Sith clenched his fists at his sides and turned his back on his reflection in disgust. Memories of days long past flooded into his mind. Padmè's heavily swollen body carrying their child. His soul crushing joy at the revelation of becoming a father. Her glistening hazel eyes staring up at him, as his iron grip tightened around her throat, threatening to strangle the life from her.

"Just everything that mattered," he muttered beneath his breath.

"I trust now, that after your little _experiment_ , you realize that you can never be turned."

 _No thanks to you._

Vader bowed his head in defeat, remembering the sheer agony of his attempt to return to the light. "Yes, my master," he conceded.

"Good," Sidious hissed, "This is no time for foolish games, my apprentice." He moved towards the broken Sith Lord and stood beside him.

 _Foolish games? Me trying to reclaim what's left of my life, that you stole from me is foolish? As if the war wasn't scarring enough, as if seeing my own mother take her final breath in my very arms, wasn't damaging enough?_

But he knew better than to fight him. He couldn't win on his own. Even though he brutally destroyed his body, the malevolent soul lived on. Whispering constantly inside his head. Taunting him. Goading him. Just like the war. That infernal war. So much for the Jedi being keepers of the peace. _Peace_ it seemed, was forever just out of his reach.

Resigned to his fate, the dark lord followed his master. Like the weak, obedient pet that he had become.

The pair began to walk around the throne room, their strides perfectly in-sync. Vader's long black cape gently swaying from side to side with each heavy step.

"Your enemies are multiplying. The Jedi are amassing against you and Moff Tarkin is plotting your demise as we speak," the Sith ghost purred with malice.

"Tarkin is a fool, he is of no concern. As for the Jedi, they are but a shadow of their former existence. The council is extinct and I have them precisely where I want them," Vader replied dismissively.

"And where is that, my apprentice?"

The young Sith stopped and turned his mask towards his ethereal master. "Beneath me," he growled.

Sidious raised his brow. "Oh and what of your old friend, Obi wan Kenobi?" he asked curiously.

Almost as if summoned by the Sith, Obi wan peered around the corner of the doorway, crouched down low in the shadows. He watched in horror as his brother stood beside his master's apparition.

Vader paused, tilting his head up to stare blindly into the chamber. He could suddenly feel his brother's presence strengthening him. No he wasn't alone. Obi wan had stood by him, despite his crimes against their brethren. _What am I doing? Why am I still listening to him?_

He turned his head to look at the glowing manifestation of his late master, before turning back to stare at his hands clenched in front of him.

 _He took everything from me, my love, my life, seeing my children come into the world._

 _And for that I destroyed him._

 _He is dead._

 _He no longer has control of me._

"Well?" the ghost demanded.

Jabbing his finger in the air, he snapped his mask back down to stare at his master in contempt. "Cease your interrogation," he snarled viciously, "I am no longer your slave!"

"You forget your place, Lord Vader."

 _My place? And what place is that exactly, as your pet? Your servant? Your own personal mercenary? No, I think not._

"On the contrary, it is _you_ who has forgotten. Not I," Vader snarled folding his arms over his chest.

The Jedi smiled, watching his former padawan finally stand up to his late master. He rose to his feet and entered the throne room. "Well, hello there," he said, announcing his presence.

The two Sith turned to stare at him in shock. Neither one of them having sensed his arrival.

"Master Kenobi, how nice of you to drop by," Sidious sneered, "We were just talking about you."

Vader stood silently, watching his two masters. Seeing Obi wan standing there throwing his mind into complete and utter turmoil. He could feel their force bond growing stronger with each passing moment, whilst his mind replayed their previous conversation in his chamber.

 _You were the closest thing I had to a family._

 _Family._

The dark lord snorted.

He turned his back on his master, with a flourish of his cape and strode across the room, to stand beside his brother. Obi wan looked up at him in surprise, and he simply nodded in response. Their bond burst into life, connecting the two brothers to each other. The event sending a blinding current catapulting through the force.

"You fool! You would choose that feeble Jedi over me? After everything I have done for you? After everything we have achieved together?" Sidious hissed furiously, his ethereal form flaming in pure rage.

"Your days of manipulating me are over," Vader snarled folding his arms over his chest, "I destroyed you. Now, I...am the master."

"No, No, No!" the ethereal Sith snarled in disbelief.

Obi wan smiled and he too folded his arms over his chest. The pride he felt for his former padawan's actions, flowing between their bond.

"Leave us," Vader hissed at his master, feeling his brother's strength empowering him.

The red glowing figure gradually dissipated, screaming as he left, "You'll come crawling back. Search your feelings Lord Vader, you know, don't you. You're nothing without me. I made you! I _BROKE_ you! Deep down. You _know_ , you'll come crawling back."

• • •

Yoda sat on the floor in the room of a thousand fountains, deep in meditation, when he was suddenly struck by a large tremor in the force. His bright green eyes sprung open, staring wildly into the air in front of him.

"Awakening, the chosen one is," he stated, reaching for his gimer stick and tapping his way out from the chamber.

• • •

Padmè sat sobbing on the black suede sofa in the sitting room, with Dormè's arms supporting her. The door to the suite slid open and she turned her head up.

The dark lord strode through the door and stopped dead when he saw his wife. Again tears stained her cheeks. Again he had hurt her. It didn't matter how many times he told her not to worry about him, she still did. His hand may have well as been around her throat again, she clearly was in so much pain.

Unbidden, the tortuous memory once more flashed before his eyes.

"Ani, I was so worried about you," she cried leaping from her seat and running over to him.

Her pleading voice dragged him from the vision, but not the ever-present guilt. Never from that. There was no escaping the harsh reality of his past. What _he_ had done to her, his Angel. Numbly, he put his arms around her and stroked his black glove along her silken hair. "I told you not to worry about _me_ Angel," he rumbled distantly, "I am _fine_."

 _Liar!_ His mind yelled out from within the shadows.

He closed his eyes behind the mask and tried to silence the annoying voice. He refused to burden anyone with his problems. _They_ couldn't help him, and _she_ was fearful enough as it was. Suffering was his curse, and his alone.

Obi wan walked up behind the couple and placed his hand on the Sith's shoulder armor. He felt his body jump under his touch and watched as the black mask suddenly spun around to face him. He furrowed his brow and stared into the tinted lenses.

 _Is everything alright? You seem tense._

 _Cease your probing. I am fine._

 _You know you can talk to me Anakin._

 _There's nothing to discuss, as I said before, I am fine._

The Jedi dropped his hand from his brother's shoulder and stroked his beard. It was clear that something was bothering him. The problem was, he had no idea what was actually going on inside that twisted mind of his. Was it his master? His wife's pregnancy? Was it returning to the temple? Or could it just be the dark side of the force, manipulating him?

Vader glared at the Jedi beside him. He could hear his thoughts as if they were his own, and it irked him. Why couldn't everyone just let him alone?

 _Obi wan, is it too much to ask, for you to quieten your thoughts? I told you that I am fine, now just leave it at that. Please._

The Jedi stared up at the Sith in concern, cocking his brow. He looked to Padmè, as she held on to her husband, and an idea wormed its way into his head. "Why don't we go and find something to eat? I for one am famished," he suggested.

Padmè pulled back and smiled at both her husband and old friend. "That's a wonderful idea, Obi wan," she replied, turning her head up to gaze at her husband expectantly. "What do you say Ani? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in days," she asked.

The dark lord stared down at his wife. She was right, he hadn't eaten in days. And that wasn't about to change now. "You two go ahead, take Dormè and the twins with you," he rumbled slowly pulling out of her embrace. "I am not hungry."

Her smile disappeared the moment the statement left his mask. Placing her hand tenderly on his arm, she stared up at him, finding his eyes hidden behind the lenses, her hazel orbs pleading. "Please Ani, you have to eat," she whispered.

He rolled his eyes behind the mask and sighed. If he denied her, she would only worry about him more. "Alright Angel, I will come with you," he conceded. "But I must change first," he continued, gesturing up to his mask, "For obvious reasons."

Padmè smiled triumphantly. "We can wait, Ani," she sang.

With a sigh he turned on his heels and disappeared down the passage.

Obi wan motioned for the dark lord's wife to follow him into the kitchen. The pair stood by the black gloss cabinets, the air heavy between them.

"Padmè," Obi wan started, focusing his stormy grey eyes on the former senator, "I am worried about Anakin. Something isn't right."

Her eyes hardened as she furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about Obi wan? Of course he's not right," she asked.

He turned to stare at the wall, seemingly deep in concentration. "He is still so reclusive. I am genuinely concerned for his well-being. I have had a lot of time to think back on our time together, both before and after he turned," he said turning to face her and running his hand through his hair. "Do you remember when I came to you all those years ago? How I told you that I was worried about him?"

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head and folding her arms across her chest. "Yes, I remember everything about _those_ days Obi wan. Just spit it out."

The Jedi started to patrol the kitchen, as he processed his thoughts. "I think he was struggling before we even returned to Coruscant. What, with Ahsoka leaving and everything," he muttered deep in thought. His grey eyes boring into her, expressing the repressed guilt he felt at not reaching out to his brother, all those years ago. "I don't think he ever actually left the frontlines Padmè. I am starting to believe that he is still back there somewhere, on some remote system, cradling one of his troopers."

"He does hold a certain fondness towards them, even as he is now," she replied distantly.

The Jedi nodded, "That is precisely my point Padmè. The Jedi were never meant to fight like that. It went against everything that we were trained for."

"So what are you saying Obi wan?" she asked beginning to feel irritated.

Vader stalked up behind his wife, folding his arms over his chest. "Yes, just what are you trying to say Obi wan?" he asked, the anger evident in his tone.

The sound of his naked voice startling both of them from their conversation. They both stared, open mouthed, as he stood before them in his old Jedi robes, the hood drawn up over his head, concealing his face.

Padmè's heart thumped in her chest as she stared at her husband out of his infamous suit. It still hurt seeing him like this. It made the denial so much harder to manage.

"You _need_ help Anakin, that is what I am saying," the Jedi stated staring at his brother in concern. "You are just too stubborn to ask for it. You always were."

The dark lord turned away.

 _So now you say you care. Now when it's too late,_ he scolded internally.

"Whilst your _latent_ concern for my apparent well-being is indeed… _touching_ ," he snapped walking back out into the sitting room, "It is however, too little, far too late Obi wan."

• • •

The ancient master tapped his way down the dimly lit corridor, to the secret underground temple entrance. The torches suspended upon the walls flickered, casting a dull glow off the ancient stone walls. The sound of his clawed feet striking the cobblestoned floor, echoing throughout the chamber. A dark hooded figure appeared in the distance before him and he smiled.

"Waited many years for this reunion, have I. To hear of your survival, surprised me it did," he announced to the shadow.

The hooded figure slowly emerged from the darkness, holding the torch out in front of them. A red and white face appeared in the flickering light. "I left as soon as I received your message," a husky feminine voice responded, "I must say, I was shocked to hear from you after all of these years."

He tapped his way closer, staring beneath the hood of the cloaked figure. "Called all of you back here I have. Time to rebuild it is."

The hooded figure looked to either side, checking their surroundings. "You are sure of this?" she asked reluctantly, "Is he here?"

"Here Vader is, weak he has become. Strike before regains his strength, we must."

She lowered her hood exposing her grey and white montrals and long lekku. Her ebony eyes sparkled in the flickering torch light as she gradually made her way towards him. "I have not returned here to exact revenge on Skywalker, Master Yoda. And if that is your intention, then may I suggest you take some time to _reassess_ your feelings on the situation."

The green master lowered his ears and creased his brow. "Revenge you say? No master Ti, consequence of his actions, this is."

"You surprise me Yoda," Shaak Ti purred walking beside the grand master down the corridor, "Of all of us, I presumed you would be the one, capable of seeing our failure for what it truly was."

"Ah yes, failure," he agreed, tapping his gimer stick beside him with each step, "The greatest teacher, failure is."

"Skywalker may have committed some truly horrific acts that night, but we, the Jedi council, failed him," she continued as they neared the passage exit. She stopped as they reached the entrance to the 'room-of-a-thousand-fountains', looking wistfully around at the surviving green room. "Where there was once only dark, I now sense light. The very same light, that spared me all those years ago in the temple," she stated turning her ebony eyes down to stare at him, "That same light that we would be wrong to extinguish now."

"Sense it too can I," Yoda replied stroking his chin, "If strong enough to prevail it is, more difficult to see."

Shaak Ti walked forward, gazing up into the waterfall as it cascaded down over the moss-covered rocks. She basked in the soothing rustling sound it created. "I shall speak with him, he spared me for a reason. Perhaps it is time for me to finally discover, what that was."

Yoda followed her through the bushes, leaning forward onto his cane. "Heard from others have you?" he asked distantly.

She turned her head down to look at him beside her. "I have heard word from some, yes. Master Vos will not be joining us. He is unwilling to step foot near the darkness again, and for that I respect him."

"A valuable asset Quinlan would have been, shown Vader the way out he could have."

The Togruta master folded her arms as she gazed once more around the room, listening intently to the force. "I have however received confirmation from a much younger, more influential associate," she purred reflectively, stroking her lekku.

"More influential you say, hmmm?" Yoda questioned, intrigued.

She turned back to face him, her black eyes glistening in the lights. "Yes, although they made it abundantly clear, that they _only_ come to help Skywalker. They want no part in constructing a new order," she stated bluntly.

The grand master stroked his chin as he stared up at the Togruta. "Respect their wishes, I will."

• • •

Vader pulled his hood in tight around his face, as he guided his family into the private dining hall. His wife and her handmaiden, were happily conversing behind him, while Obi wan walked with the twins. With a wave of his gloved hand, the massive ornate doors swung open, revealing the luxurious dining chamber.

A large timber table sat in the center, surrounded by twelve wooden chairs, each upholstered with crimson velvet cushions. The sunlight streamed in through the arched windows, dancing off the intricate crystal chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceiling. His master had always prided himself in being surrounded by unnecessary displays of wealth.

He, however, felt no desire to be immersed in such overt exhibitions of pomp and splendor.

Walking over, the dark lord pulled out the chair next to the head of the table and gestured to Padmè. She smiled up at him. Unable to smile back, he simply nodded his hooded head towards her, as she took her seat.

The rest of the party all sat down, looking around the grand room curiously.

He truly hated this place. Why did he think coming to live here was a good idea? Every room was filled with its own haunting memories, lingering energies and painful reminders. Even this very dining hall.

As he summoned the servant droid from the bell on the mahogany bar, he glanced over to his companions. His mind flashed back to his early days.

His master sat at the head of the table indulging in one of his expensive delicacies, while he, his humble servant stood behind him. Dressed in his abhorrent suit, his respirator hissing in and out continuously, trying desperately to come to terms with his decisions. The memory was as vivid to him, as the image of his family was now.

The first days were the worst. Each day he was tortured with force lightning. He could still feel the searing pain in his muscles, as the energy ripped through him. It was as if his master was trying to continuously beat him into submission. Afraid that he would try and overpower him.

It had worked in the end.

When his body could no longer stand the torment, he finally gave up. Accepting his destiny and ultimately resigning himself to his fate.

It was his own fault. He had lashed out at the Sith Lord, when he rose from the operating table. Reaching out through the force and trying to choke him. It was a foolish move. But in that moment, he knew nothing but pain. He had killed his wife. The very reason he sold his soul to the darkness in the first place.

And it was all his master's doing.

He was the one who said he could help her. He was the one who had promised him the power to save her from death.

The Sith growled. Lies. Everywhere he went he was surrounded by them.

"Anakin, aren't you going to come and sit down?" Padmè asked, staring up at him from her seat.

He roughly pushed his morbid thoughts away, heading back over to his family. Even now, it was hard to remember that she was in fact still alive. Even now, with her angelic face staring up at him, alongside their two amazing children.

He could feel the Jedi's eyes upon him, his critical stare analyzing every movement he made. Pulling out his chair at the head of the table, he sat down, keeping his hood firmly secured over his face. He couldn't risk anyone seeing his true identity, not for the moment anyway.

The service droid clunked over to the table, carrying a small datapad. Its body structure being somewhat similar to C3PO, but where his panels were polished gold, these were a dull grey.

"Welcome my lord I am C4-PD, how may I be of service to you and your guests?"

Vader glared up at the droid from beneath his cloak. "Bring me a Corellian Whiskey and give my family anything they desire," he growled clasping his gloved hands together before him.

"As you wish, Sire," the droid replied, shuffling his way across the room.

Padmè shot him an accusing stare as she noticed the absence of food in his order. When the droid reached her, she decided to take matters into her own hands, determined to get him to eat something.

"And what would you like to order, your Grace," the droid enquired.

"I would like a Bantha steak and a Shaak Pot Roast with a side of five blossom bread," she asked, shooting a knowing glance to her husband beside her.

The dark lord groaned and pulled out his datapad, needing a distraction from his wife's insistence. He flicked through the holofeed, scouring the reports for anything of interest. He suddenly flinched as he felt something brush against his thigh and instinctively looked up. Padmè was staring at him again. He feigned a smile beneath his hood and moved his gloved hand down to caress hers.

"So Anakin," Obi wan said, "When is this meeting you are holding with the governors?"

Vader lifted his gaze from his terminal and stared at the Jedi. "I have instructed them all to meet me at the Senate chambers at 0900 tomorrow morning. Why? Are you interested in joining the Empire, Obi wan?" he replied dryly.

The Jedi smiled at his brother's response. "Not joining it, per se. But I am curious to hear as to what you intend on telling them," he responded.

The protocol droid placed the glass of whiskey down in front of the dark lord and turned to head back to the kitchen.

"Droid," Vader called out, picking up his drink.

"Yes Sire," it replied obediently, spinning back to face the table.

"Bring me the bottle," he hissed.

"At once my lord."

Obi wan stroked his beard as he watched the machine hurry back to the bar.

The dark lord raised his glass to his mouth and drained it, gently lowering the empty vessel back down onto the table. "Yes, it should be quite a show, I expect. I don't believe they are going to react well to the news I have for them," he stated, twisting the glass around in his glove.

The Jedi raised his brow. "Oh, and why is that?" he asked curiously.

C4-PD hurried back to the dining table and placed the bottle down before the dark lord, before hastily scuttling back into the kitchen.

Vader unscrewed the lid and went about refilling his glass. He felt his wife squeeze his leg, and he glanced briefly up at her before continuing. With a dark chuckle he replied, "I am going to decommission the death star and shut down all of the mining facilities that are feeding it."

"The death star?" the Jedi asked bemused, "What in blazes is that?"

Padmè quickly withdrew her hand from her husband's lap and folded her arms on the table. "Yes Anakin, what is that?" she snapped, tapping her foot angrily on the floor.

He didn't miss the angry undertone in her voice. Of course she would be annoyed. He turned his head to gaze at her irritated face. "The death star, my love, is an orbital battle station, currently being constructed on the outskirts of Geonosis. It was one of _several_ pet projectsmy master was working on."

"And what does it do exactly?" she asked.

The dark lord took another drink from his glass before answering. "Currently, it drains every credit from the galactic bank. But its weapon systems are not yet operational, and I have every intention of keeping it that way. If completed it will have the ability to blast any planet into oblivion."

The former senator gasped in shock, throwing her hands up to cover her mouth. "Why would anyone think that a weapon like that would be necessary?" she choked.

"Who knows Padmè," the dark lord replied, shrugging his shoulders and finishing his drink. "It doesn't make any difference anyway, by tomorrow morning I will be signing the order for its destruction."

The Jedi sat watching his brother curiously as the protocol droid began to bring in their food. It placed the plates down on the table and returned to the kitchen to retrieve the rest. Padmè pushed the plate containing the Bantha steak towards her husband, raising her brow at him.

Vader picked up the knife and fork beside the plate and reluctantly sliced off a piece, putting it into his mouth. He chewed on it in disgust, before forcing himself to swallow it. "There, are you happy now?" he asked his wife, placing the cutlery down and pushing the plate away.

Obi wan shook his head as he began to eat his food. Dormè placed her hand on Padmè's shoulder comfortingly and the two women looked at each other in understanding. Luke and Leia munched away at their lunch seemingly oblivious to the entire scene.

The dark lord huffed and rose from his seat, striding over to the arched window with his glass, staring out at the city.

• • •

The early morning sun poured in through the massive glass doors, illuminating the master bedroom. A loud groaning came from beneath the heavy sheets as the dark lord thrashed back and forth in the bed. His torso jerked and his limbs flailed about, moments before the sound of his screams woke him up.

He shot upright in the bed, beads of sweat covering his body. Every muscle ached and his lungs burned with each labored breath.

 _Will this ever stop?_ He asked himself, trying to breathe through the pain.

"Ani, what's wrong?" Padmè asked rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing," he groaned dismissively, pushing himself up.

She watched as he staggered into the fresher, noticing the awkwardness of his movement. Pushing the covers away she got up and retrieved her gown, following him.

Vader stood at the sink, hands gripping the marble counter as his amber eyes stared at his reflection in the mirror. Steam filled the room, while the steady stream of hot water poured down the shower drain. She placed her hand comfortingly upon his tense shoulder and felt him shudder at the contact.

"Ani, please, must you continue to shut me out?" she asked wearily.

He closed his eyes and huffed running his flesh hand through his hair. "You won't understand Angel, I'm sorry," he replied distantly.

"I can't if you won't talk to me," she pushed hoping he would listen to her for once.

He spun around to face her, his face contorted with rage. He sucked in a deep breath and firmly gripped her shoulders with both hands. "What do you want me to tell you Padmè?" he yelled in despair, "That every night I relive some tortuous event? That right now every bone in my body is currently on fire from the memory of what he continuously did to me?"

Vader suddenly pushed her body roughly against the wall, pinning her against the tiles by her shoulders, his flaming amber orbs burning with rage. "Or perhaps you would like me to tell you that even when I am awake, I am reminded of all of the death and destruction, that occurred by my own two hands, both during and after the clone wars," he hissed lowly through his clenched teeth.

Tears threatened to fall as she saw the raw despair in his eyes. She could feel his fingers twitching on her shoulder, and she tried to turn her face away from his rampage.

"Well Padmè?" he boomed, lifting his hand and grabbing her jaw, turning her face back towards him. "Tell me NOW! Is that what you want to hear?" he snarled.

Her wide tear filled eyes stared up at him, like a wounded animal awaiting the fatal blow.

"Anakin, I…" she croaked, too stunned by his sudden aggression to move.

The dark lord's bare chest heaved up and down as he battled to regain control. He couldn't lose it, not with her, not like this. He could see she was terrified, those same pleading eyes that haunted him every single night. His hands shaking violently, he slowly pulled back, releasing her shoulders from within his grip. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his heart rate, feeling the fury swelling within his breast. Pushing his trembling fingers hard into his eye sockets, he growled through his teeth, "Just get out Padmè, now, get away from me."

She stood rigidly still, watching him fighting with himself. She desperately wanted to be able to help him. To get him through the crippling pain he was clearly feeling. "Please Anakin, I love you, just let me help you," she begged staying against the wall.

His hands flew from his eyes and slammed into the wall either side of her head, as he thrust his face into hers. "You _don't_ love _me_ Padmè! _You_ are still in love with a man that no longer exists!" he bellowed, completely losing control.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her husband dissolve into the monster before her eyes. She didn't try to move, unsure as to whether that would help or hinder her situation.

"DADDY STOP!" Luke screamed from the doorway, throwing his hands into the air and pushing in desperation.

"Luke NO!" she cried.

Vader suddenly flew back from his wife and smashed into the fresher cabinet, hitting his head against the mirror, the impact sending shards of glass flying everywhere. His body slumped down ungracefully to the floor, landing with a thud.

"LUKE RUN!" Padmè cried, scrambling to escape before her husband awoke.

She took one last tear filled glance at the unconscious man on the floor, and fled to the twins bedroom. Grabbing their hands she ran them out into the corridor, signaling Obi wan on her comlink.

He answered sleepily, "Padmè, do you have any idea what time it is?" he moaned with a yawn.

"Obi wan, he's flipped out. He had a nightmare and is currently on the floor in the fresher, unconscious. The twins and I are running down the corridors as we speak, but I have no idea where I am going," she screamed, panting heavily.

Her legs numbly carried her forward, passing bronze statue after bronze statue, her bare feet thumping along the marble floor. Her lungs were burning as she tried to get her son as far away from his father as possible.

"WHAT?" the Jedi exclaimed falling out of his bed. He grasped around on the floor fumbling with the comlink. Gripping it tight he ordered, "Get into the nearest turbo lift and take it all the way to the basement. I will get master Yoda to meet you there, while I deal with Anakin."

• • •

The bedroom was deathly silent as Obi wan peered around the door frame. His stormy eyes looking around every corner, in case his brother had come to. "Anakin," he called out stalking towards the disheveled bed.

He heard a pained groan coming from inside the fresher. "Anakin, I'm coming in," he called out trying his best not to startle him. His heart was thumping erratically in his chest, as his mind played out hundreds of different scenarios in his head.

Another groan sounded from the fresher. He poked his head around the corner and glanced into the small room. "Oh by the force," he exclaimed hurrying in to assist him.

The dark lord was slumped over on the floor, his head lulled to the side on the black tiles, sitting in a pool of blood. Each golden wave had turned a strange hue of pink as it soaked up the fluid. He groaned again as he tried to open his eyes.

"Well haven't you made quite a mess of yourself," he chided, kneeling down beside the injured man.

"Just…h-help…me…off…of…these…t-tiles," Vader groaned, trying to shift his legs, "I'm…so…c-c-cold…Obi…w-wan."

He bundled up one of the towels hanging over the rail and tucked it up underneath his head. "Shh, Anakin. Just relax, I'll help you," he cooed, gently lifting his upper body up, to rest back against the cabinet. He grabbed his artificial hand and pressed it to the towel. "Here, hold this against your head, it will slow the bleeding," he whispered.

His eyelids began to flutter open, the crystal blue orbs staring dazedly around the room in confusion. "Where is Padmè? Is she alright?" he mumbled, unable to focus.

"She and the twins are somewhere safe Anakin," he replied sadly, waiting for the moment that reality hit him.

"I…I didn't hurt her, I swear to you. I know I didn't hurt her," he mumbled closing his eyes. The light was blinding, causing his head to pound violently inside his skull.

"I don't know what happened, Anakin. She hasn't told me anything," he stated moving his hands underneath the dark lord's arms. "Here, let's get you up off the floor, shall we."

Vader's feet slipped on his blood, causing him to momentarily lose his footing. "E chuta!" he hissed trying to reach for the cabinet.

Obi wan caught him before he fell, and gradually guided him over towards the bed. He gently laid him down, making sure the towel stayed firmly pressed against his head.

The Sith groaned, pulling one of his knees up towards his chest. "She wouldn't listen to me," he grumbled squeezing his eyes tight. "I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen."

"What happened Anakin?" he asked curiously, "How did you end up on the floor?"

He groaned again lifting his flesh hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, and let out a soft chuckle. "I could be wrong," he croaked in something akin to amusement, "But I am pretty sure it was Luke."

Obi wan cocked his brow, "You must have hit your head pretty hard," he quipped with a smirk.

His hazy blue eyes drifted open, as he slowly shuffled his way up into a sitting position. "I'm not joking, Obi wan," he said seriously, trying to focus on his brother's face. "The last thing I remember, Luke was yelling out at me and then everything went dark."

"Well, he is your son Anakin. So I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," he replied, watching the Sith intently. "I just hope you haven't damaged your relationship with him as a result."

Vader pulled the towel away from his head, and reached his flesh hand up into his hair, to feel for the injury. Lowering his hand back down in front of his face, he rubbed the blood between his fingers and stared at it. "I hope not," he muttered distantly.

Obi wan got up from the bed and held his hand out, "Come on, let's get you to the medic to get stitched up. Then we can go over what happened and try and sort this mess out," he offered.

The dark lord took his hand and slowly got up to his feet. "Perhaps they'll have something to stop my headache, so I can actually think straight," he muttered staggering upright.

"I'm sure they will."

• • •

Padmè paced back and forth in the temple meditation chamber, muttering to herself.

"Sit down you should, worry you need not," Yoda said sitting with the twins, watching her in concern.

"I shouldn't worry?" she snapped, turning to stare at the grand master with her arms crossed. "My Sith-Emperor-Jedi husband, just had some sort of nervous breakdown, and my untrained, force-wielding son, somehow managed to launch him across the room, smashing his head into a mirror! I'd say I have every reason to be worried!"

Luke stared up at his mother with tears in his eyes, "You don't think he will be too angry at me, do you mummy?" he cried. "I was only trying to protect you."

She threw her head into her hands and sighed, "Oh Luke, you sound so much like him, when you say things like that. But no, I don't think he'll be angry at you." _At least I hope he isn't,_ she thought to herself.


	39. Chapter 39: Imbroglio

Vader sat in the med bay waiting for the droid to finish his stitches. The pain killers were finally starting to take effect, gradually lifting the obscuring fog from his mind. He glanced towards his brother sitting on the chair beside the window, flipping through his datapad. "I wonder how Padmè is doing," he said distantly.

Obi wan looked up from his terminal, as the droid was tying off the final stitch. His heart ached for his former padawan. Ever since he had denied his master, their bond had become as strong, if not stronger, than it had been during the clone wars. He could literally feel his pain now. His stormy grey eyes softened, "Would you like me to call her for you?" he asked resting his hand upon his folded knee.

The dark lord stared at the floor. "I doubt that she will be interested in speaking with me at the moment," he groaned, "Not after what I put her through."

The Jedi stood from his seat and walked over to the bed, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, there is only one way to find out, isn't there," he replied. He watched as the desolate blue eyes stared up at him. Not Vader's cold, piercing eyes, but Anakin's. Deep, troubled and confused. The very same eyes that used to stare up at him during the night, after he had dreamt of his mother.

The dark lord silently nodded his head, before returning his gaze to the floor.

"I'll be right back," Obi wan said, walking from the theatre.

• • •

Padmè sat by the window in the meditation chamber, staring through the half open blinds. A sad sigh left her mouth as she contemplated what to do next. Her comlink alarmed in her robe and she pulled it out, accepting the call. "Obi wan," she breathed, "Tell me how is Anakin, is he alright?"

"Yes Padmè, he will be fine. I have him here with me in the medical wing, he is currently getting his head seen to. It seems he took quite a blow I'm afraid," the Jedi replied.

"He did hit it pretty hard," she said quietly, the image of him slamming into the mirror flashing before her eyes.

"He asked after you," Obi wan whispered, "Are you interested in speaking to him at the moment?"

She took a deep breath and gathered herself. She glanced over to their children, sitting on the floor with the grand master, and then turned her eyes back to the call, "I would prefer to speak with him in person, Obi wan. I know he has the governor's meeting this morning. I think it would be best, if he came here to see me after he's done with that," she replied, hating herself with every word.

There was a long awkward silence.

After a few moments, Obi wan replied. "If that is what you wish, Padmè," he said solemnly, "I will make sure he gets the message."

A tear ran down her cheek as she fought the urge to change her mind. "Thank you, Obi wan. Please, look after him," she choked, struggling to stay composed.

"You have my word, my lady."

• • •

The Sith glanced up from the floor to see Obi wan returning, his grey eyes full of sympathy. He turned his head to face the window, trying to stay calm. "So, it is...as I expected then," he muttered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry Anakin," Obi wan replied, moving to sit down beside him on the bed.

Vader rose to his feet and composed himself, holding his head high and clenching his fists tight. "I have a meeting to prepare for," he stated coldly, heading for the door.

Obi wan stroked his beard and moved to follow him, disturbed by the sudden change in his tone.

• • •

Black One's glossy wing foils ascended as it gently lowered to the domed structure's landing platform, followed by two more Imperial shuttles. A sea of storm troopers marched out, forming a welcoming party before the obsidian ship, clearing the way for their commander.

Firmus Piett, escorted by the royal guard, strode to the middle of the walkway and stopped, folding his arms. Commander Cody joined him and they both patiently waited to greet the dark lord.

The ramp descended. Bursts of pressurised air hissed into the atmosphere and the thud of heavy black boots striking the durasteel ramp filled the area. Every officer stood to attention as the Sith exited his shuttle.

Vader paused once he reached the platform, waiting for the Jedi to join him. His midnight cape fluttered in the backdraft and the bright morning sunlight gleamed off his freshly polished armour, while he stood tall with his hands hooked into his belt.

Obi wan pulled his hood up tight over his head, concealing his identity, and followed the dark lord down onto the landing platform. He took his place beside him and stared at the officers gathered before them.

The dark lord strode forward, moving towards Admiral Piett and Commander Cody. The two men flanked him, forcing the Jedi to drop into their Commander's advancing shadow.

"Piett," Vader barked, turning his mask towards the Admiral, "Have our guests arrived?"

"Yes, milord. They await your arrival in the main conference chamber."

"Good. Cody have your men position themselves around the chamber, the moment the doors close. Once inside, I do not wish to be disturbed."

"As you wish, Lord Vader," the trooper acknowledged.

The storm troopers and royal guard filed in behind them, as they made their way through the towering duracrete pillars of the Senate Building entrance.

The thunderous roar of armoured boots resounded throughout the vast hall, as the Sith Lord led his entourage through the palatial Senate chambers, and up the sweeping staircase. The soft yellow lights casting an army of conflicting shadows, that danced on the plush red carpets and ornate gold handrails. Hung upon the rich coloured walls were masses of holograms, each one designed to pay homage to previous supreme chancellors and senators.

Obi wan's breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the one of Chancellor Palpatine. His feet grew heavy, causing him to stumble forward, narrowly missing the dark lord's back. The movement wasn't missed however, and the black mask quickly turned in his direction.

" _Try to keep up Kenobi, without knocking me over."_

The mask quickly turned back as if nothing had happened. The Jedi sighed as he continued to walk forward. He could feel the chill radiating from his brother and immediately knew, that he had closed himself off from everyone.

They approached two grand doors guarded by the menacing Imperial Sentry. The four soldiers stood tall in their sloping blue-grey helmets, polished body armour and floor length cloaks. Each one armed with their own cortosis staff; a long skilfully crafted weapon, constructed out of one of the only minerals capable of withstanding a lightsaber attack.

Raising his black fist high into the air, the Sith gestured for his troopers to fall out. Immediately, Commander Cody gathered his men and stationed them around the chamber.

"Follow me," Vader boomed, entering the conference room with a flourish of his cape.

The doors thumped closed.

The room was a dimly lit, dark grey hall with a long rectangular table positioned in the middle. Seated around it were an assortment of high ranking Imperial Officers, Admirals, Generals and Directors. Each one decorated by a plethora of different medallions and patches to signify their positions.

Vader strode down the length of the room, behind each of the seated Officers, to the head of the sweeping table. He positioned himself between two empty chairs and gestured for his two companions to sit down. His respirator echoed menacingly in the silence as he surveyed the room, sweeping his mask from side to side.

The Jedi and the Admiral each took their respective seats either side of the dark lord. Obi wan gulped as he glanced nervously around the room, feeling the myriad of piercing eyes trained upon him. The dark side of the force was swirling furiously around the neighbouring Sith Lord, completely suffocating his senses. He truly had stepped into the dragon's den. The once slumbering serpent was now awake, baring its jagged teeth, as it stood beside him.

"Gentlemen," Vader's deep baritone voice announced, "I have summoned you here, to discuss the future of the Empire, and your respective roles within it." He began to patrol the room, purposefully keeping his heavy stride slow, with his arms locked tight behind his back. "As of now, I will personally be overseeing each governing sector. _No_ action is to be taken, on any system, without _my_ expressed consent."

Stopping at the opposite end of the table he spun to face his officers, folding his arms tight over his chest. "I need not remind you, of the consequences for insubordination."

"This is absurd," Rear Admiral Ozzel exclaimed, slamming his hand down onto the table, "The _Emperor_ trusted in _us_ to govern this empire, without needing to resort to such degrading measures."

Vader took up his patrol once more, continuing to stride around the room. "Be that as it may, Admiral, _he_ is no longer around to protect you," he growled, turning to point his gloved finger at the officer, "I am now Emperor. And as such you will obey _my_ command."

"Lord Vader, just what is your plan for the Empire?" Moff Tarkin enquired, staring up at the Sith and clasping his wiry fingers together, "Presuming of course, that you do indeed have one."

The dark lord resumed pacing, locking his arms back behind his back. "All projects, including the Death Star, are to be suspended _indefinitely_ , pending investigation. The Empire is being bled dry by innumerable frivolous ventures, and to ensure its continued sustainability, those deemed unnecessary will be terminated _without_ hesitation."

"You can't be serious my lord, that battle station is by far the greatest weapon anyone could ever dream of!" Director Krennic contested thumping his fist in front of him, "To have it decommissioned, before we have had the chance to demonstrate the sheer magnitude of its destructive potential would be sacrilegious!"

Vader turned his attention to the snivelling director seated beside Tarkin. "Director Krennic, don't be too proud of this technological terror that you have constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is _insignificant_ next to the power of the force," he stated hooking his hands into his belt.

Motti spoke up hearing the dark lord's declaration, "Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you locate the base of the rebellion, or given you..."

The dark lord raised his hand, directed at General Motti, clasping his fingers together in a pinching motion and force choking the man. "I find your lack of faith... _disturbing_ ," he stated emotionlessly. After allowing the fool to suffer for a few seconds, he released his grip, watching as the general dropped his head into his hands on the table, caressing his neck.

Obi wan tried to stifle his gasp. So it seemed no-one was safe from Vader's clutches, not even his own men. The thought saddened him. Anakin would never have touched his officers in that manner, never. Yet, here he did just that. Force choking a man for simply disagreeing with him, persecuting him for his lack of vision. He felt discerning eyes staring over at him. Clearly he hadn't managed to keep his audible reaction to the Sith's violence, as quiet as he had initially thought.

Accusing grey eyes glared at him from beneath a tightly furrowed brow. His aging narrow face strained with contempt and allegation. Tapping his spindle-like fingers upon the durasteel table, the eyes turned to stare at the dark lord. "Vader, I am all too aware of the _odd_ company you like to keep," Moff Tarkin purred slowly moving his gaze to the head of the table, "But even I am surprised to witness a Jedi present in this boardroom."

The dark lord spun to face the Moff, puffing his chest and crossing his arms. "Kenobi is with me," he snarled vehemently, "His presence here is none of your concern."

Obi wan stared up at the Sith in shock. His identity was supposed to remain hidden, and now, as some kind of knee jerk reaction, he goes and blurts it out to every already suspicious officer in this room. He dropped his head into his hand and sighed in exasperation. _"Well done, Anakin,"_ he chided through the force.

Something cold prickled at the edge of his mind and he glanced up, only to see the unyielding black mask focussed upon him.

" _It is of no concern, Obi wan. Tarkin is soon to be crushed, and his misguided followers will share in his fate,"_ Vader rebuffed through their bond.

Tarkin's thin lips pursed into a sinister grin, as his calculating grey eyes focussed once more on the Jedi. "Ah, Master Obi wan Kenobi. Why it has been a long time. Tell me, how does it feel to know, that you are all that remains of the once _almighty_ Jedi order, no thanks to your _friend_ here?" he asked with a dark chuckle, gesturing towards Vader.

Obi wan lowered his hood and narrowed his gaze at the Moff, keeping his tone calm and controlled. Folding his arms upon the table, he locked his stormy eyes onto those of the insinuating officer, and replied, "I fully understand my role in all of this Wilhuff. My question is, do you?"

The Moff rocked back into his chair, stroking his angular jaw, as he processed the Jedi's response.

"What of the supply facilities and the existing trade agreements the Empire has forged with them?" a young voice called out from beside Admiral Motti.

Vader turned to face the young officer, while keeping his position behind Obi wan. "Admiral Jerjerrod," he rumbled, "Consider those _specific_ trade agreements to be obsolete. As I have no intention on seeing the DS-1 through to completion, the Empire has no further use for such _arrangements._ "

Obi wan sensed a stirring in the force and found himself focussing on an officer dressed in white, seated at the far end of the table. He had skin as blue as the Naboo sky and piercing red eyes. There was something about the officer, his calm and controlled manner during the entire meeting, that garnered his attention.

The red eyes gazed upon him, not giving any hint as to his intentions or current state. The Jedi stroked his beard as he reached out into the force once more.

"Yes, while I can appreciate the reasoning behind discontinuing with such arrangements, Lord Vader, some parties may be a little displeased with losing their promised revenue," the silken voice purred from the shadows.

All eyes were now trained on the Chiss Admiral at the rear of the long table. He had purposefully positioned himself away from the other officers, to analyse both their loyalty and their strategic importance. Choosing to watch from the sidelines, until he had enough information to determine his allegiance.

The dark lord stared at him momentarily from behind his mask, reaching out through the force to gage his intentions. Sensing no indication of defection he responded. " _All_ affected facilities will be duly compensated by the Empire, for their losses during the transition," he rumbled.

This answer was satisfactory enough for the Chiss Admiral, for the time being. He rocked back into his seat and continued to stare at the Sith from across the table. The Jedi being present in the meeting had peaked his interest, giving him all the more reason to believe, that his suspicion regarding the dark lord's true identity, was all the more plausible.

After a few moments of staring each other down, Vader turned his back on the officers and clasped his hands once more behind his back. "Now, if there are no further questions, you are all dismissed. Admiral Piett will contact you, upon his return to the Devastator to issue further instructions."

Obi wan watched as the officers rose from their seats and began exiting the hall. Admiral Thrawn was the last to leave, choosing to glance once more at the Sith Lord before making his way for the door. Rising from his seat the Jedi pulled his hood back up over his head and stood beside the dark lord.

"Lord Vader may I have a word," the deep silken voice called out from the doorway.

Both the Sith and the Jedi spun around, giving the Chiss their undivided attention.

"What is it Thrawn?" Vader boomed crossing his arms.

"Well," the Admiral opened as he stepped back into the room, closing the door, "My fleet has heard rumours, of a rebel cell operating out of the Black Spire on the remote planet of Batuu."

The Jedi cocked his brow and stroked his beard, watching the Chiss guardedly.

The dark lord's respirator hitched noticeably, before he began to make his way across the hall towards the Admiral. "Batuu?" Vader growled suddenly suspicious of his line of questioning.

Thrawn folded his arms and started to casually stride to the opposite side of the room, before dropping his hands down onto the steel table. "Yes, I thought that perhaps _you_ could personally assist me on my mission," he purred, "You know, for _old_ time's sake."

Vader was speechless. He stopped by the table and crossed his arms back over his chest. He allowed the cycle of his respirator to fill the chamber. It hissed in and out. In and out, before he finally replied. "I believe that you are mistaken, Admiral," he hissed.

Thrawn smiled at the Sith, before turning to look at one of the Imperial banners, hung before him on the wall. He rubbed the luxurious cloth between his azure fingers. "If you desire to _keep_ your identity hidden behind that mask, might I suggest that you choose company..." pausing, he turned his head to gaze over his shoulder, "A little less conspicuous. _Skywalker_ ," he purred.

The Jedi's eyes went wide as he stared up at his brother in disbelief. _"Did I miss something?"_ he yelled through the force.

The dark lord didn't respond to his question. The room filled with the sudden snap hiss of his red lightsaber and he pointed it threateningly at the Admiral. "Choose your next words _carefully_ , Mitth'raw'nuruodo," he snarled behind grinding teeth, preparing to strike.

The Admiral smirked triumphantly, seeing such a flagrant display of aggression. There was no doubt in his mind now. This beast _was_ in-fact Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi General from all those years ago. He watched the red glow of the plasma sword, dance across the surface of his glossy black mask and bounce off the crimson tinted lenses. "It's _Thrawn_. And you need not be concerned. Your little secret is safe with me, for _now_ ," he stated, not the least bit intimidated by the Sith's threat. "I would however, like to propose an _arrangement_ that may prove to be mutually beneficial."

Vader clenched his teeth, lowering his saber to the side. "Explain," he snarled.

• • •

The dark lord charged into his family's suite, and through to his office. The conversation with the Chiss Admiral, setting his nerves on edge. He paced back and forth within the chamber, clenching his fists tight.

"How many others know of your past?" Obi wan asked leaning on the door frame.

"Only one that is still breathing," Vader snarled continuing his rampage, "Panaka paid the price for failing to keep his mouth shut, so too will Moff Tarkin."

"Can you trust him?" the Jedi asked curiously, his grey eyes following the agitated Sith, "Thrawn, I mean."

"No, but what choice do I have?" he growled, stopping at his desk and punching in the codes for the Devastator.

"Yes milord," Piett answered, his blue image wavering above the holo-recorder.

"Piett, ready my ship. We leave for Fondor tonight."

"Right away sir."

Vader cut the transmission and sat down, switching on the wall-sized holoscreen in front of the command desk. He pawed at the terminal, entering in his personal security codes and bringing up the secret Imperial database.

Obi wan moved to stand behind him, folding his arms over his chest and tucking his hands into his robe. His eyes were glued to the glowing red screen, curiosity chewing away at him. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

The dark lord didn't respond, as he continued to search. A low growl rumbled from his mask as he sifted through the countless reports and citations.

"Anakin," Obi wan chipped.

The black mask snapped back to glance at him before returning to the holoscreen. "I am looking for information on the IBWD. From what Thrawn was saying, I believe Tarkin means to use it against me," he snarled in frustration.

"The IBWD?" the Jedi inquired, leaning forward onto the desk to look closer.

"Yes Obi wan. The Imperial Biological Weapons Division. They have been working on a highly-classified assignment, referred to as Project I71A." He finally found the record he was looking for and activated the link, reclining back into his seat. Stroking the side of his breather with his glove, he stared at the screen and sighed, the sound coming out distorted through his modulator.

"What is Project I71A?"

Vader groaned, not taking his eyes away from the display. "It is a virus, known as Blackwing. It was supposed to be able to regenerate tissue, prolonging the life of the clone troopers. Needless to say, it didn't go the way I expected."

The Jedi shook his head in disbelief, dragging his hand through his auburn hair. "I don't know why I am continuously shocked by your actions Anakin. One would think I should be used to it by now," he said dryly.

The black mask turned towards him, the sound of his respirator drowning out the awkward silence.

"One...would...think," he replied drolly, turning back to face the screen. _It's not like you weren't accustomed to disappointment anyway. How is this any different?_

Obi wan cleared his mind, forcing the morbid thoughts from his head. He walked back over to the door, and stopped, looking back over his shoulder. "When do you intend on seeing Padmè and the twins? She is expecting you," he asked.

Vader turned off the holoscreen and clasped his hands together on the desk, sitting silently. He didn't want to see her. Well, that wasn't precisely accurate. He did want to see her, both her and his children. What he didn't want to hear was what she had to say to him. To hear those fateful words leave her lips. Words that would literally cripple him, if spoken aloud. "I don't know Obi wan," he growled lowly, staring at the wall.

"I see," the Jedi replied, walking away.

A strangled sigh left the dark lord's mask. He sat at his desk, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to settle his temper. He'd fought battles that were easier than this. War was simple, just a series of strategic manoeuvres, that when executed with precision, resulted in victory.

Not like this.

In this battle there would be no victor. Only casualties. And he was afraid. Not afraid for them, for they would undoubtedly be better off without him. But genuinely afraid, of what it would do to him, if she finally decided to end it. What it would do to the man, hidden behind the mask.

Deep down he already knew the answer. He could feel it churning in his gut like a raging maelstrom. There would be no light shining in the darkness. No love, to combat the hate. There would only be pain, endless, all-consuming pain.

Pain that would ultimately summon the dragon, rising from the depths to mercilessly devour what little remained of Anakin Skywalker.

He felt the tears beginning to well in his eyes, and dropped his mask forward to rest in his hands. "I don't have time for this," he hissed to himself, grinding his teeth. He closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing. Listening to the air as it moved through his respirator. With each exhale he willed the thoughts away. Distancing himself from his cruel reality.

Lifting his head, he stared back up at the wall and clenched his fists tight, digging his fingers hard into the leather. "If space from me is what she wants, that is precisely what she is going to get," He snarled, rising from the seat. His heavy black cloak floated behind him as he charged through the door.

• • •

Obi wan could feel the emotions radiating from the dark lord, as he stood beside him in the turbo lift. He hadn't uttered a word since they stepped inside. All he could hear was the rhythmic sound of his breathing, echoing all around him. "Anakin, how are you holding up?" he asked breaking the silence.

Vader shifted his footing and continued to stare ahead at the door. He folded his arms tight over his chest and took a deep breath. "As well as can be expected," he rumbled dismissively.

The Jedi glanced up into the lenses in his mask and sighed, placing his hand gently upon his folded arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired, trying to reach him.

"No."

Obi wan turned his head once more to the door, as the turbo lift came to a stop. He sensed a new wave of emotion wash over him and glanced back at the Sith. His body had gone stiff and rigid. His respirator hitching and faltering erratically. "You seem unsettled," he tried once again.

The black mask turned to look at him before returning to the door.

He was silent for a brief moment, before answering. "I can still feel them, Obi wan. Lingering. Waiting. Wandering aimlessly around the temple. I returned here before, several years ago," he said distantly, his voice breaking under his rising anguish.

Vader dropped his hands down and clenched them tight. "I vowed I would never return here after that day. To never set foot in this desolate pit of torture and misery, ever again."

A tear rolled down the Jedi's cheek, as he too felt the weight of the hundreds of Jedi spirits, trapped within the temple walls. He shuddered in a shallow breath trying to contain his building pain and disappointment.

"And now, I return here. Surrounded by the tortured souls of the Jedi I murdered. To witness the dissolution of my marriage, to the only woman I have ever cared about, outside of my mother. To watch what little humanity I have left, be ruthlessly torn from within my grasp." The dark lord snorted. "Talk about divine retribution," he snarled, summoning the darkness. Pulling it into himself to silence the whispers.

"Your fear was always your greatest weakness, Anakin," Obi wan croaked trying to keep himself together, "You don't know what she is going to say yet. Perhaps Padmè merely wants to talk with you in a safe space. Somewhere that she knows, actually has the power to protect her from you. In case you do indeed lose yourself."

The mask was facing him once again.

"We shall see, Obi wan," he hissed, pressing the switch and activating the door release.

The pair stepped out of the turbo lift and proceeded to walk through the sweeping temple corridors. They passed by the towering stone statues of the ancient Jedi protectors; the filtered light shimmering off the black armour of the dark lord. The sound of his respirator resounded throughout the vast chamber halls, echoing in the silent emptiness surrounding them.

They stopped by the meditation room doors and paused, giving the Sith a moment to gather himself.

"Are you ready to go in?" Obi wan asked, his grey eyes staring up into the unforgiving mask.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Obi wan," Vader replied staring straight ahead, folding his arms defensively over his chest.

The Jedi opened the doors, stepping aside to allow the dark lord to enter. He watched as he slowly made his way forward, his body language subdued. He had actually managed to make his presence seem smaller somehow; his broad plated shoulders slumping forward while his arms hung limply at his sides. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, staring into the room like he'd just seen a ghost.

Padmè looked up at him from her spot between the two Jedi masters, and saw the rigid manner in which he stood.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in shock.

Shaak Ti rose to her feet and made her way cautiously towards the Sith Lord. "Master Yoda called me," she replied, eyeing him curiously.

Vader's fingers danced over the hilt of his lightsaber, toying with the trigger, suddenly feeling trapped. The mask drifted around the room, looking at each of the Jedi that surrounded him. His heart thumping wildly within his chest with each shallow breath. Turning his attention to his wife in the corner, he growled. "You...you...betrayed me? Again?" he rasped trying desperately to stay controlled.

Padmè shot to her feet and walked towards him slowly, the expression in her bright sparkling eyes pleading. "It isn't what it looks like Anakin," she stated firmly.

He tipped his mask down towards the floor and held his gloved hand up, gesturing for her to stop.

"Where are my children?" he snarled, grinding his teeth.

Padmè halted her approach and stood lifelessly before her husband, knowing she had lost him. "They are with Dormè, in the other room Anakin. Please just calm down and sit with me for a moment," she pleaded waiting for him to explode.

The mask slowly lifted up towards her. "I can't believe you would do this to me again Padmè. I thought we were passed this," he muttered hollowly.

She started walking towards him, staring deep into the lenses, searching for his eyes. "Ani, don't do this. It isn't what you think it is. Please, just listen for once. Actually hear what I am trying to tell you," she insisted, reaching her hands out to gently touch his tightly locked arms.

His body shuddered at the sudden unwanted contact and he turned his mask away in disgust.

"Listen to your wife, you should, Anakin. Betrayed you, she has not. Twisted your mind has become. Consumed by fear," Yoda stated from the corner of the chamber.

"And what would you know of the dark side, Master Yoda?" Vader hissed, clenching his hands tight. "You preach about it, but I ask, have you ever truly known it? No. You are too blinded by your precious code. Limited by your refusal to see life, for what it truly is."

Shaak Ti folded her arms and moved closer to Obi wan positioned by the door. They stood behind the angered Sith, blocking his escape.

"And just _what_ is it Skywalker?" Yoda asked furrowing his brow and leaning forward onto his gimer stick.

The dark lord stepped back from his wife and stood tall. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, sweeping the thrumming red blade towards the ancient master. "LIES!" he roared, moving his arm around, gripping the hilt of his blade with both hands and widening his stance.

"Do I truly mean that little to you Anakin?" Padmè asked, her voice breaking, "Do you honestly not value our marriage enough to simply listen to me?"

He turned his head to stare at her. His Angel. His beautiful, _deceitful_ Angel. Summoning him here to his death. In truth he welcomed it. Almost looked forward to it. But not like this, not by her hand and most certainly not by the Jedi.

The heavy air was filled with the vibrant hum of his lightsaber and the menacing hissing of his respirator.

Obi wan stepped forward, placing his hand onto the dark lord's shaking shoulder. Looking around at the other two Jedi, he sighed. "I think it is time, for us to leave the two of them alone for a moment, Masters. Our presence is not helping here," he stated, emphasizing his words through the force. He could feel the waves of hurt and confusion roiling off his brother. Making him all to aware of what he was feeling. He almost felt sorry for him.

Vader deactivated his lightsaber and hooked it to his belt. He lifted his hand to rest on the Jedi's upon his shoulder. "Thank you, Obi wan," he said as quietly as his mask permitted.

"Don't let me down, Anakin," he stated softly. Watching as the two Jedi masters left the room, he followed them out, closing the door behind him.

Vader stared at his wife, hurt, stunned and confused. "Why Padmè?" he croaked holding his hands out and turning them palms up.

She sighed and began pacing around the room. "Don't you get it yet?" she asked angrily, "Don't you see?" She spun to face him, her brows furrowed tightly. "This," she choked, waving her hand as if to present him, " _This_ is all in your _head_ , Anakin. I haven't done anything. Just like I didn't five years ago!"

"Padmè," he choked, reaching for her.

"No Ani," she snapped, stepping back. "I'm tired of this. I can't take it anymore. I'm starting to believe that you don't even love me at all!"

Vader dropped to his knees and held his gloved hands out, staring up at his wife in despair. "I love you with every fibre of my being, Padmè!" he cried.

He reached up to yank the helmet from his head and threw it across the room. Then pulled furiously at his mask, wrenching it from his face. It fell to the floor unceremoniously. He stared up at his wife with his glistening blue eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I am nothing without you!" he yelled in agony, "I would rather die, than live another day without you by my side!"

She glanced down at her broken husband pouring his soul out to her on the floor. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she closed the distance between them and knelt down before him. She lifted her hand up to caress his damp cheek, staring into his empty blue eyes. "Anakin, I'm afraid. I'm afraid, both _of_ you...and _for_ you. If things don't change...if _you_ don't change, then you will leave me no choice," she whispered softly. "Somehow, some way, you must find a way to defeat this. For the sake of all of us, Ani, especially for Luke and Leia."

He closed his eyes and sobbed, pushing his head into her hand and raising his glove to cover hers. "I _am_ trying, Angel," he choked through the tears, "Please, give me time. Don't give up on me yet."

Padmè reached forward and pulled him into her arms, cradling him against her breast, as he gradually broke down. "I know you are Ani, I know you are," she whispered, stroking his hair.

• • •

Commander Cody gathered his troopers in the hangar bay, moving them into position. They formed two lines, either side of the sector, ready to welcome their Supreme Commander back on board.

Black One's engines rumbled as its wing foils folded into landing position. It lowered down onto the deck and dropped the ramp.

The troopers all stood to attention, as they watched the dark lord disembark from his shuttle and stride between them.

Admiral Piett saluted as Vader charged up beside him. "Milord, welcome back," he greeted eagerly.

"Piett, prepare the ship," he rumbled, "I will meet you on the bridge."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

• • •

The Sith stood in front of the viewport with his hands locked behind his back. His mind furiously going over his conversation with his wife.

"My lord, preparing for the jump to lightspeed," Piett called out from the command centre.

"Good work Admiral. Let's go," Vader barked staring out through the window.

The Devastator suddenly lurched into lightspeed, disappearing into the stars.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank you all so much for your kind words and support. And for taking the time to review, it is truly humbling to see so many still reading. If you have any questions I am open to PM's so please feel free. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. May the force be with you XD.


	40. Chapter 40: Enter the Executor

_IMPERIAL STAR DESTROYER INTEGRITY: IN ORBIT OVER KESSEL_

"Hex, come on. They're almost finished loading the crates!" an annoyed voice crackled over the transponder.

It was hard to see in the dark engine room. The stifling heat, almost unbearable. His ears thrummed with the deafening rumble of the compressors, whirring relentlessly behind him. The oily smell, assaulting his senses as he furiously raced the chrono, scraping back the protective casings that covered the aging hyperdrive wiring.

"I just need another minute Darrius," the young officer panted. He pushed his brown hair back under his hat and wiped the sweat from his furrowed brow. Sparks danced across the control panel, as the frayed cables began to arc. "There, it's done."

"You always take it down to the wire, Hex. One day you'll be too late."

Stuffing his tools into the jacket of his 'borrowed' Imperial uniform, the young Corellian rose to his feet and went to exit the engine room. He reached the blast door and peered around each corner, watching a pair of storm troopers saunter past, patrolling the corridors. Lifting his arm, he whispered into the com unit. "Yeah, whatever you say. Anyway I'm making my way back to the maintenance sector. I'll keep my beacon activated, catch you at the takeover."

"Roger that. Oh and Hex..."

"Yes?"

"...Take care. Them Imperial slugs ain't exactly well-known for their hospitality."

"Careful Darrius, wouldn't want anyone to think you actually cared about someone other than yourself, now."

"Just be ready when I call."

The ramp bay whined shut as the Imperial hangar crew moved to the sides of the battered Zeta-class shuttle.

The transponder crackled in the main cabin. Commander Darrius Tanoor flicked the switches, engaging the sub-thrusters in preparation for take-off. _"You are cleared for departure, Shuttle Sundari. Proceed to the gate."_

"Roger that, Commander. Shuttle Sundari out."

Lifting from the deck, the bulky grey craft moved out from the hangar, and lowered its four wings into position. With a low rumble, the main thrusters ignited, propelling it away from the old battle-scarred star destroyer and towards the planet below.

Tanoor glanced out through the viewport, and exhaled in relief, watching as the Venator-class ship suddenly lurched into hyperspace.

"See you soon, slugs," he muttered.

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: CORUSCANT_

Padmè pulled the twins' bedroom door closed and made her way back to the sitting room.

"They're finally asleep then I take it?" Obi wan asked, putting down the remote.

She slumped onto the sofa, and kicked her shoes off, glancing over to the Jedi. "Finally, I didnt think they were ever going to fall asleep," she said, dropping her head back onto the cushion.

Obi wan turned his gaze back to the holonet and sighed, crossing his leg on his knee. "It has been a rather big day for them," he reflected. "For all of us."

"Yes it has..."

Padmè sat silently, staring blankly at the holo-drama. She started to undo the braid in her hair, slowly un-twirling the strands with her fingers. A soft sigh escaped her lips. On the screen, two lovers were embracing, holding each other tight, whispering their undying love for each other. "I remember when Anakin used to hold me like that. When he'd come back from the war to see me..."

She let out a soft whimper and reached up to sweep away the tear that slipped down her cheek. "Sometimes, I would come home after a meeting, and to my surprise, he would be just lying there, on the couch...smiling up at me with those deep blue eyes..."

Obi wan watched, as she dropped her head into her hands and started to cry. He shuffled next to her and placed his arm over her trembling shoulder. "Did he say how long he would be gone for?" he asked.

Glistening hazel eyes stared up at him. "He said, providing there were no setbacks, that he would be back in three days." Her eyes hardened as she glanced back at the holoscreen before returning to him. "But that's just it, isn't it Obi wan?" she snapped. "He's never coming back. Not in three days. Not in three weeks. Not ever."

The Jedi stroked her arm, trying to comfort her. No, it was true, his brother would never be the foolhardy Jedi that he had grown to love, but there _were_ traces of his existence. Buried deep within the tormented Sith. Traces, that _he_ had noticed, were slowly beginning to resurface. He sighed. "Padmè, he may never be that same reckless, impulsive nineteen year old that you fell in love with, again. But I do believe he will come out of this, in time."

The troubled woman took a deep breath, gathered herself and rose to her feet. She closed her eyes, willing the misery from her mind. "I wish I could share in your optimism, Obi wan. But the longer I stay here, watching the man I loved constantly retreating into the darkness, the more I miss what we used to have."

She stood motionless. Her expression gradually softening as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I think that I am going to go to bed Obi wan. I am ever so tired."

The Jedi rose from the sofa and nodded his head. "Very well, my lady. I will come back to check on you in the morning."

• • •

Obi wan stepped out from the turbo lift and began making his way towards his room.

 _Obi wan, need you here, I do. Some things to discuss, we have._

The Jedi sighed and rubbed his hair. So it seemed sleep would have to wait a little while longer. He started walking towards the meditation chamber, dreading the impending interrogation.

The corridors were silent. Only the echo of his footsteps could be heard, bouncing off the ancient temple walls. The yellow lamps flickered, interrupting the subtle glow, causing a myriad of shadows to dance along the passage floor. It smelt musty and damp, unlike how it did from his memories. He spun his head to glance down at the floor below, hearing the faint sound of a child's giggle as it moved across the space. It made every hair on his body prickle.

Reaching the chamber doors, he pushed them open and looked inside. His eyes went wide in disbelief. There were now four of them sitting in the dimly lit chamber. Yoda, Shaak Ti and two more cloaked figures, obscured by shadow. His feet numbly carried him forward.

" _So Anakin was right after all," he mused._

Yoda smiled up at him from upon his podium. "Master Obi wan," he said warmly, "come, sit beside me, you should."

The wary Jedi made his way across the room, keeping his head low. He sat down on the podium beside the grand master and dropped his hands onto his lap, tucking them into the sleeves of his robe. "You asked to see me Master Yoda?" he asked.

"Yes, to talk we need. Vader, and the training of his children, we must discuss."

Obi wan lifted his head, staring at the green Jedi master alongside him. "There is nothing to discuss, Master. Anakin has asked me to train Luke and Leia in his absence. He believes that it would be best for them, and for him, whilst he tries to sort himself out," he dismissed.

Shaak Ti glanced over at the grand master, with a knowing expression. Her black eyes glistening. "We weren't expecting him to be quite so _rational_."

The two cloaked figures turned to face each other, before standing from their podiums.

Obi wan stared over at them curiously, stroking his beard.

"Do you really think he is coming back to us, Master?" a quiet feminine voice asked.

The weary Jedi cocked his brow, trying to decipher who the two robed strangers were standing before him. "That depends on who is asking," he retorted. "Show your faces, and then, perhaps we can talk."

The two figures glanced to each other once more. The figure to the left was the first to respond, lifting their hands up to lower the hood. Long black knotted hair hung limply around his tanned skin. Deep, harsh brown eyes stared cautiously, highlighted by the bright yellow tattoo that ran just below them, across his face.

Obi wan stroked his beard. "Master Vos, I was under the impression that you weren't interested in returning. I must say I am quite surprised to see you here," he stated guardedly.

"Lets just say, I was persuaded into assisting, by a rather _persistent_ individual." His head turned towards his hooded companion and they nodded to each other.

The other figure moved to lower their hood. The movement was slow and graceful. Guarded. Obi wan caught sight of the delicate hands that peaked out from the cloak sleeves, and was instantly curious. He cocked his brow, watching on with great interest.

Slender, strong, orange-skinned hands.

Feminine hands.

The heavy cloak rose up, slowly revealing the stranger's head. High white montrals striped with blue, ascended into the air, and their skin was shimmering orange. Sparkling, intense crystal blue eyes, framed by white tribal tattoos, stared back at him.

"I am asking, Master Kenobi."

Obi wan nearly fell from his podium. He gripped onto his knees in shock, lunging forward as if to get closer. "Ahsoka?" he asked, his voice littered with a combination of fear and hope. "I don't believe it, is it really you?"

Her shapely brown lips turned into a soft smile, and she nodded her head. "Yes, I suppose I am, really me."

* * *

 _HYDIAN WAY: HYPERSPACE ROUTE: IMPERIAL VENATOR-CLASS DESTROYER INTEGRITY_

The durasteel walls rattled and shook violently. Strip lights flickered in the ceiling panels and floor joints. There was an almighty boom followed by a deafening roar from the engine bay, that echoed throughout the extensive maintenance sectors.

Star Destroyer Integrity lurched and shuddered as it suddenly jolted out of hyperspace. Her battered hull yawing uncontrollably starboard, sending her hurtling towards a small neighbouring asteroid cluster. Armoured alloy panels that had worked loose from the bow, ricocheted off the main body, catapulting behind them into the darkness.

"Captain! We've lost the hyperdrive and now the _main_ thrusters are failing!" a panicked voice called out from the command center.

"What is our position, Lieutenant?" the Imperial captain demanded from the viewport.

The worried officer glanced up at the comscan. "Somewhere in the Prindaar Sector Sir, approaching Antar."

"Get the maintenance team to the engine bay at once. See if they can fix the hyperdrive. Meanwhile scan the neighbouring systems to see if any of our ships are nearby."

The captain crossed his arms and stared out through the viewport, as the ship was slowly brought under control. There was another loud boom, causing the destroyer to shudder again.

"Captain! We just lost the main thrusters. We're lame sir!"

"Damn it! Lieutenant, get the maintenance team down there now! We have to get our cargo to Fondor on schedule."

"Yes Captain."

Staring out into the darkness, the young captain impatiently searched the stars, watching keenly for any disturbance. His eyes went wide, as he stared out through the viewport in disbelief. A small assortment of frigates, gunships and corvettes suddenly thumped out of hyperspace right before them.

"Captain gunships dead-ahead! We're being ambushed sir!"

He spun around and yelled at the panicked lieutenant stationed at the bridge. "Divert all power to the main deflector shields, scramble the fighters and send out a distress signal before they jam our transmissions!"

The sector was instantly filled with small fighters, dropping from the approaching gunships and hurtling straight towards the disabled star destroyer. A handful of TIE-fighters screamed from the Integrity's hangar, moving to intercept.

They clashed between the two parties, lasers blazing. Ships darted left and right as they battled each other. Bolts of green and red lighting up the darkness. Three Y-Wing bombers exited the CR-90 Corvette that sat beside the gunship, and they shot through the flurry, headed straight for the Integrity.

"Bombers approaching Captain!"

"Fire the turbo cannons Lieutenant, see if we can take them out!"

The proximity alarm sounded throughout the bridge, as the bombers made their approach.

"Lieutenant, where are those turbo cannons?" the suddenly worried Captain yelled.

"Our weapons systems have gone offline Captain. That last explosion from our engine bay must have damaged them!"

"Blast It!" the Captain exclaimed slamming his fist against the viewport window.

Explosions buffeted the already damaged hull of the destroyer, as the bombers attacked.

Hex's ears were ringing from the intense screeching sound of the klaxon siren. He lunged forward, grabbing hold of the closest support strut to brace himself as the room shook. The maintenance sector was now blanketed by the rotating bright-amber spotlights of the emergency beacons. Plumes of smoke billowed out from beneath the engine room blast doors, making his eyes burn.

"Hex, do you copy? Come in Hex!"

The young Corellian lifted his transponder to his face. "I'm here Darrius. Nice of you to finally show up."

"There's been a change of plans Hex. Now they want the destroyer as well. Hang in there buddy, this ride's about to get bumpy!"

Another boom rocked the complex. Hex fell forward and scrambled down alongside a nearby supply crate, panting heavily.

"Wait Darrius! I thought they just wanted the coaxium! How are they planning on commandeering an Imperial star destroyer? And why would they want this one anyway? It's seen too many battles!"

"Look, I dunno kid. Just bunker down somewhere and stay safe. I'll be there soon."

"Yeah easier said than done!"

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: HYPERSPACE: CORRELLIAN TRADE ROUTE_

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber, deep in meditation. His fiery amber eyes springing open as his com-centre beeped. He rubbed them with his gloved fingers before pushing his hair back over his head. Flicking the flashing switch, he acknowledged the signal, keeping the screen disabled.

"What is it Admiral?" he grunted in frustration.

" _Lord Vader, comscan has intercepted a transmission from one of our destroyers on the Hydian Way. It appears to be a distress signal of some kind,"_ Piett's voice echoed through the speakers.

The dark lord growled lowly. "I'll be there shortly Piett." Cutting the signal, he activated the arm to replace his head gear and clenched his fists tight.

Helmet and mask now replaced, he waited for the durasteel walls to lift and rose from his seat, striding out from his chamber.

The sound of his respirator filled the main cabin, harmonizing with the thud of his heavy boots on the polished floor. Cloak billowing behind him, the dark lord stormed onto the bridge, making his way to the command centre. He moved up beside Piett and folded his arms over his chest, just below the flashing control panel on his suit.

"Replay the transmission," he boomed.

The Admiral nodded and hit the communication panel, replaying the message.

" _This is Captain Caiden Lovalis of the Imperial Star Destroyer Integrity. We are taking heavy fire and have sustained critical damage; our ship is currently lame and drifting near Antar, in the Prindaar Sector. If there is anyone nearby we are in desperate need of assistance."_

Vader turned his head towards Piett and contemplated the message. His breathing cycled in and out before he responded. "Piett, what is our current position?"

The Admiral changed screens and pulled up the hyperspace maps. "We have just passed Corellia, milord. Not far from the Prindaar sector, we could be at Antar within the half hour if we drop from lightspeed now and alter course."

"Plot in the course correction, and take the Devastator to Antar. I want to see who is bold enough to attempt such a futile attack."

"Yes milord, preparing to exit hyperspace."

The Sith whirled on his heel and charged to the viewport. He dropped his arms and clasped them firmly behind his back, watching the streaks of light slowly disappear.

" _Indeed this move is bold, however foolish..."_ he mused turning to pace across the window, _"when I am finished, there will be no survivors."_

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: CORUSCANT: JEDI MEDITATION ROOM_

Obi wan dragged his hand roughly through his hair and huffed. He gazed around the room at his assembled brothers and sisters and tried to decide on the best way to approach them. He couldn't shy away from their expectant stares, and wondered how long they would wait before the real interrogation began.

"So, Master Obi wan, you didn't answer my question," Ahsoka stated, her crystal blue eyes piercing.

His troubled expression locked onto hers and he struggled to come up with an honest answer. "No, he is not coming back to the Jedi Order, Ahsoka."

The Togruta crossed her arms and shot him a cold glare. "That's not what I was asking, and you know it." She started to slowly pace around the room. She had forgotten how adept her master's former-master had been at dodging questions, or giving non-conclusive answers.

"That all depends on your point of view, Ahsoka. You asked if he was coming back, and I believe I just told you he wasn't."

She spun back to face him, pointing her finger angrily at his face. "You never could give a straight answer, could you Obi wan?"

Yoda stroked his chin, watching the two Jedi bicker. He tapped his gimer stick heavily onto the floor, interrupting them.

"I think, Master Kenobi, what Miss Tano is asking," Shaak Ti interjected, "is do you think Skywalker is able to defeat Darth Vader?"

Obi wan rose from his podium and headed for the doors. "You all speak of him like he is two different people. _Vader_ is Anakin. _Anakin_ _is_ Vader. They are one in the same. Until you can all come to terms with that, I refuse to answer any more questions."

Yoda jumped to his feet as Obi wan moved to open the door. He leant forward onto his gimer stick and slammed it down hard. "Too attached to your padawan, you always were."

The weary Jedi sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the grand master, completely exhausted. "Perhaps. Goodnight Masters."

With that, he left the room desperate to sleep. Heading down the corridor he felt a presence following him. He stopped and waited. "Please, no more questions Ahsoka, I'm not feeling particularly talkative right now."

She walked up beside him and stared into his stormy eyes. The once calm and controlled Jedi that she remembered so vividly, was now but a shadow of his former self. Exhausted and conflicted. And it was written all over his face. "I need to see him, Obi wan," she whispered.

He stared at the floor and continued towards his chamber. "I understand, but he may not _want_ to see you. Are you prepared for that?"

She stopped mid-step and watched as he continued to walk away. "Can I at least see Padmè?"

Dropping his head into his hand, he opened the door to his chamber and paused. "You don't need my permission Ahsoka. Go to her if you wish, but I do suggest that you wait until morning."

She bowed as he entered his room. "Thank you, Master," she replied before retreating back down the passage.

* * *

 _PRINDAAR SECTOR, ANTAR: STAR DESTROYER INTEGRITY_

"Hex, how's that hyperdrive coming along, have you fixed it yet?" Commander Darrius yelled into his com-unit.

"Don't rush me! Making it easy to repair wasn't exactly high on my priority list when I was stripping it to pieces!"

The Imperial Captain and Lieutenant were on their knees on the bridge, with blasters aimed at their heads. They watched nervously as the remainder of their crew was marched away, down to the brig.

"You'll never get away with this, you rebel scum!" Captain Lovalis snarled, struggling against his restraints.

The three burly men laughed heartily, waving their blasters carelessly in the air. "See that's where you're wrong, _slug,"_ Darrius spat, shoving the muzzle of his blaster against his cap. "We have your ship. We have the coaxium, and now we have you two."

Another tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in camo, sauntered up towards the kneeling officers. "Just how much you suppose, your beloved Empire would pay for your sorry arses then ay?"

The Lieutenant dropped his head to stare at the floor, knowing the answer. He heard his Captain shuffling about beside him.

"The Empire does not negotiate with traitors!"

Darrius charged over to the kneeling Captain and struck him hard across the face with the butt of his blaster. "That's enough out of you!"

The proximity alarms screamed in the cabin. Commander Darrius and the three rebel officers, all turned and stared out the viewport, as an Imperial Star Destroyer suddenly thumped out of hyperspace.

Captain Lovalis also glanced out the window and instantly started chuckling. "See, I told you that you wouldn't get away with this!"

The four men all stared at each other in shock, suddenly feeling panicked.

" _Darrius, come in Darrius..."_

The commander lifted his com-unit to his face. "Darrius 'ere," he replied.

" _You're on your own bud. Get your men to the shuttles and ditch the ship. We'll meet you back at the base."_

"What about the coaxium? I didn't come all this way to leave empty handed!" Darrius yelled. He started to pace wildly around the bridge weighing his options.

" _Abort mission Commander, that's an order. Abandon ship and return to base at once."_

"Yes sir," he growled cutting the signal. He stared back out the viewport just in time to see his fleet jump to lightspeed.

The command centre beeped. One of the burly officers ran over to the comscan to investigate. "Daz, you're not gonna believe this, they're hailing us!"

The commander spun to face him. "Good, let's see who's come out to play. Maybe we can still do this thing." He charged over to the screen and folded his arms.

" _This is Admiral Piett of the Star Destroyer Devastator. You are interfering with Imperial property. Surrender now or prepare to be boarded."_

The Captain broke into hysterics. His maniacal cackles ringing throughout the bridge.

Darrius glared at the Imperial officer in contempt. He snarled into the transponder, "Come 'ere and get us, slugs!"

One of the rugged officers stormed up to Captain Lovalis and gripped his jaw violently, yanking his face around to look at him. "What's so funny slug? Maybe I should just shoot you now and put you out of your misery!"

The Captain glared back up at him defiantly. "Save yourself the embarrassment and use it on yourself. We're all dead now, so it makes little difference to me."

• • •

Vader, Cody and his troopers stood by the exit of the shuttle, waiting for it to touch down. The cabin shook as they landed and the hydraulic rams whined while they lowered the ramp.

"Commander, secure the hangar," the dark lord growled moving to grab the hilt of his saber.

"Right away sir."

The instant the ramp was down his men filed out, firing wildly at anything that moved. The Integrity hangar suddenly erupted into chaos. Blaster fire whizzed back and forth. Pained screams reverberated off the walls and clouds of smoke hung in the air, glowing red from the constant cross fire.

The dark lord tightened his gloved fingers around his weapon and prepared to enter the flurry. Closing his eyes behind the mask, he drew on the force; pulling it into him, to sharpen his senses.

Opening his eyes and taking a deep breath, he was filled with one purpose – to reclaim what was his and crush all who dared oppose him. Igniting his lightsaber, he strode down the ramp to join his men.

Two bolts flew from the murky haze heading straight for him. In a flash he spun his blade, deflecting them back into the fog. In the distance he caught sight of one of the mercenaries ducking down behind the row of supply crates. Parrying the incoming blaster fire with his right hand, he lifted his left, pulling the now squirming man up into the air with the force. With a sweep of his arm, he launched the fool across the hangar and into a wall.

Suddenly the blaster fire stopped. Two men dressed in khaki flight-suits rose from behind the supply crates with their hands in the air. "We surrender...we surrender!" the taller one cried out dropping his blaster to the floor.

Vader deactivated his saber and hooked it to his hip. Raising his hand, he motioned for his troopers to cease fire. He whirled to face Cody and hooked his hands into his belt. "Commander, seize them and have your men escort them to the holding cells. Conduct a thorough search of the ship. Make sure no one escapes."

Cody nodded his head. "As you wish my lord."

With a flourish of his cloak, the Sith charged through the dissipating smoke and left the hangar.

• • •

Darrius and his three companions all crouched down around the main cabin, their guns aimed at the sealed blast door. An intense crackling sound filled the bridge and smoke began to seep in around the frame. The smell of melting steel permeated the air as the blast door started to glow.

All eyes were on the door as the bright glow intensified. Commander Tanoor glanced worriedly to his fellow mercenaries and wiped the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Well folks, it's been a blast," the taller one said cooly with a friendly nod.

"This party's not over yet. There ain't no way I'm giving up without a fight!" Darrius quipped pulling out a thermal detonator from his flight suit. "If I'm going down, I'm taking him with me!" He flicked the detonator and armed it.

The iridescent red blade plunged through the durasteel, sending large molten globs falling to the floor. They hissed as they hit the cold surface, crackling and sizzling while they cooled.

"He's breaking through!" the nervous young mercenary cried, his bright green eyes staring widely at the door.

"Get ready men, we're only going to get one shot at this!" Darrius yelled, getting ready to fight.

The bridge was filled with plumes of toxic smoke. The smell suffocating its occupants as they awaited the dark lord.

There was an almighty crack as the steel gave way and it was suddenly launched backwards into the cabin, smashing into the crew pit. The menacing hissing sound of the dark lord's respirator accompanied by the insidious hum of the blood red lightsaber left everyone stunned.

They immediately opened fire. Showering the approaching shadow in streaks of red. Each bolt was deflected back at them, bouncing off his blade and into the surrounding command centre. Sparks danced across the bridge controls and ricocheted off the durasteel panels. The thud of his every footstep echoing in the air, vibrating the catwalk under his weight.

Darrius went to throw the detonator at the Sith, when it suddenly went dead in his hand. He stared down at it in confusion, flicking the switch furiously trying to get it to re-arm.

Vader snorted as he approached the huddled men. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist," he snarled, the deep baritone of his voice booming within the cabin. With a wave of his hand, he force-wrenched the blasters from within their hands and hurled them across the bridge. They clattered and banged as they bounced down into the crew-pit with the discarded blast door.

Commander Tanoor stared up at the dark lord defiantly, as he strode across the catwalk. He fumbled with the pocket in his flight suit and ripped out a large dagger. Scrambling across the floor on his hands and knees, he pressed it against the Imperial Captain's neck. "Stop right there, Vader, or the slug gets it!"

For a split second Vader hesitated. He stared down at the trembling Captain, with the blade against his throat. Raising his hand, he squeezed his fingers together.

Lovalis coughed and squirmed, trying to breathe. His pleading eyes staring up at the Sith in shock.

Vader clenched his fist, force choking the officer until his neck snapped. The instant he felt the bones give way he released his grip and watched the lifeless body slump to the floor. "You were saying?" he hissed venomously. Taking two heavy strides forward, he folded his arms and loomed over the unarmed mercenaries. "Now, who do you work for?"

Darrius glared back at the dark lord and spat at his feet. "Go to hell Vader!"

The Sith started to slowly pace across the viewport, his broiling anger simmering dangerously beneath the surface. The lights from the still sparking command centre dancing on his mask. "If you won't tell me," he growled, clenching his fists, "then perhaps your friends will." He suddenly lunged forward, grabbed the taller mercenary by his neck and yanked him up from his knees.

The man gurgled and spluttered within the iron grip. His lungs and throat burning as he struggled for air.

Vader snarled, tightening his grip around the fading man's neck. "I will ask one more time. Who do you work for?"

The two kneeling men glanced at each other. Both steeled their nerve and clamped their mouths shut.

A low growl rumbled from deep within the dark lord's chest as he finally lost his patience. In a fit of fury, he lobbed the choking man across the bridge. His body crashing into an opposing wall and falling down into the crew pit. He spun to face the other two men pointing his finger at them, internally shaking with rage. "Have it your way," he snarled, "I have my own methods of making you talk." He whirled back to face the bridge to meet with Commander Cody as he entered.

"Lord Vader, the Integrity's cargo and surviving crew has been transferred to the Devastator. What of the prisoners sir?" the trooper asked.

The infuriated Sith drew in a shallow breath before responding. His mask turned to glare at the officer and two men knelt on the floor, before spinning back to address the trooper. "Commander, escort these two prisoners to my star destroyer. The Lieutenant will join the rest of his men. As for the others...since they desired this ship so desperately, they may now share its fate."

"As you wish, sir," Cody replied, walking over to the viewport. Setting his blaster for stun, he fired at the group.

With a flourish of his cape, Vader charged from the bridge, disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: ANTAR_

Standing with his hands clamped behind his back, the still angered Sith paced back and forth across the viewport. A slight pang of guilt rose in his chest, striking him like a hot branding iron. He stopped his patrol and stared out at the battered star destroyer. Visions suddenly descended upon him. Memories of the clone wars seeping into his conscious. Obi wan's face flashing before his eyes as they discussed their next move. He heard Ahsoka's haunting voice speaking to him, standing beside him at the holo-projector.

His respirator hitched.

 _Ahsoka why did you leave me? Why did you leave me at the time when I needed you most?_

He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth as he pulled the darkness into him. Suffocating the disturbing memories.

"Milord, the ship is loaded and ready to depart. What do you wish to do with the Integrity?" Piett asked, moving to stand beside his Commander.

Amber eyes sprung open behind the mask, glaring at the battle-scarred vessel. He clenched his fists tight. " _Incinerate_ it. Blast every skerrick of it, along with everything that it stood for, into oblivion."

Piett gulped and nodded. "As you wish Milord," he replied, quickly heading back to the command centre. Gripping the console with both hands he stared at the comm-scan. "Fire the turbo cannons, target...the Integrity."

Vader folded his arms and stared out the viewport. A barrage of blinding green lasers blazed from the Devastator's cannons. They bombarded the Integrity and it exploded with a boom, sending millions of tiny shards of debris hurtling into the galaxy. With a low growl he strode to the bridge. "Admiral set your course for Fondor. I want my ship."

"Right away milord," Piett responded with a shiver, watching as he charged from the bridge.

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: CORUSCANT: ROYAL SUITE_

Padme pulled her dressing gown tight as she heard a knock on the door. She glanced down at the twins as they ate their breakfast. "Just eat nicely you two, I don't want pancakes spread all over the floors again."

Luke and Leia both looked up at their mother, chewing on their mouthfuls and smiled.

Walking up to the door, she nervously opened it.

"Hello Mrs Skywalker," the visitor greeted with a smile.

Padmè's hands flew to her mouth and she gasped in shock. "Ahsoka! What...what are _you_ doing here?" she choked.

The Togruta closed her eyes briefly, gathering herself. She took a deep breath and opened them again, staring into her former master's wife's sparkling eyes. "I heard a rumour and I've come to see if there's any truth to it."

The former senator smiled softly standing aside to allow her old acquaintance to enter. Holding her hand out and gesturing into her home, she sighed. "Well, that all depends on the rumour Ahsoka, please have a seat," she replied sadly.

The former apprentice sat down on the sofa and watched as Padmè sat down alongside her. "Is it true? Is Anakin back?"

The brunette toyed with the tie on her gown. "He is trying Ahsoka. I want to help him but each time I try he just pushes me away."

"Is Obi wan helping him?"

She stared back up at the Togruta and sighed. "Obi wan has become his rock. His strength. The distant light in the darkness."

Ahsoka placed her hand comfortingly upon the former Senator's shoulder, her crystal blue eyes shimmering with new found purpose. That statement had said more than the Sith's wife realised. She smiled determinedly. "Then I shall be his guide."

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: HYPERSPACE EN-ROUTE TO FONDOR_

Lights. Blinding lights.

 _Where the hell am I?_

Darrius tried to focus, but his head was spinning. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he gazed around the room. It was barren and sterile. Nothing but wall after wall, of grey durasteel panelling, only interrupted by one solid blast door. It seemed it was the only way in and the only way out. The floor was high gloss black, and it too looked as though it had been fabricated from more durasteel.

A large group of bright spotlights, suspended from the ceiling, beamed down upon him, as they gently swayed from the ship's momentum. A cold shiver ran through his body causing every hair to stand on-end. It was freezing. Tiny clouds of steam hung in the air, with each laboured breath. Wherever he was definitely had no thermo-control.

He tried to move his hand to rub his eyes, but something stopped it. Glancing down, he noticed that both his arms and legs had been shackled to the bench, and a thick belt was strapped across his torso. The bench was solid alloy of some description, with no padding or headrest, holding him up off the floor at a forty-five degree angle. He struggled against the restraints once more, wondering if he could escape.

The cuffs didn't budge.

He was trapped.

His gaze shifted to the blast door as it whooshed open. The silence was suddenly filled with the rhythmic hiss of the dark lord's respirator, cycling in and out. He paused in the doorway. Adjusting his black synth-leather gloves, he strode inside, closing the door behind him. His midnight cape fluttered in the air as the movement from the door agitated it.

"Commander Darrius Tanoor, we meet again," Vader rumbled, thumping his way across the room.

Darrius glared at the dark lord. "Torture me all you want, Vader. My lips are sealed," he snapped, pulling on his restraints.

The dark lord moved to stand in front of the bench, tilting the top forwards, so he was now completely upright. "I don't need you to speak. Your mind will show me all I need to know."

"Where are my men? What have you done with them?" the commander yelled, thrashing against the bench.

Vader folded his arms and stared down at his prisoner. "Your treacherous _accomplices_ are dead, and soon you will be joining them. But not before I take what I need." He grabbed both sides of his face, pressing his gloved thumbs into the man's forehead. Closing his eyes behind the mask, he became one with the dark side and forced his way into his mind.

He could feel his anger, hatred and fear leaching from within and he fed on it. Strengthening his union with the force. The man let out a blood curdling scream as he rammed his way through his memories. He pushed deeper, feeling the fragile tendrils that held his mind together, snap and tear under his assault. A familiar face and name materialised and he chased down the memory, ripping through his conscious with malice.

He could feel the man's body starting to convulse as his mind began to fragment. Pulling back, he watched him foaming at the mouth while his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The Sith took a step back and readjusted his glove, totally indifferent to the experience. "The Empire thanks you for your cooperation." Without lifting a finger, he force choked the now vegetative mercenary and charged from the room.

• • •

Vader stood at the viewport of his new flagship and watched as the Devastator moved out from the shipyard. His new ship was now the pride of his fleet. Unmatched by any other, in the entire Imperial Navy. Everything had been customised according to his specifications, right down to his new quarters, complete with hyperbaric chamber. Although it was now unnecessary, he found comfort in its existence. That was his place of solitude. His means of escape from reality. For five long years it had been the only place he could safely think on his wife.

Perhaps it was still necessary.

Piett called out from the command centre, pulling him from his thoughts. "Milord?"

The Sith turned to look over his shoulder. "Set your course for Coruscant. Let's see what she can do."

The Admiral nodded and turned back to the controls. "Right away sir."

The monstrous dreadnaught slowly pulled out of birth and began to move away from the shipyard. Her massive arrowhead-shaped hull turning starboard, as she moved into position for the jump to lightspeed. The thirteen thrusters began to roar, blazing an omnipotent crimson. The ship suddenly lurched forward and vanished into the stars.

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: CORUSCANT_

Darkness descended upon the busy Coruscanti Capitol. Each massive building was lit up, their lights twinkling like the stars in the galaxy. Speeders still littered the traffic lanes, buzzing across the city.

Showered and changed into his Jedi robes, Vader leant on the pillar of their bedroom balcony, watching the traffic. He was thankful his family wasn't home when he returned. He needed a few minutes of peace and quiet to sort himself out; to push away the darkness he had so mercilessly drawn upon, when dealing with the hijacking.

It was challenging to say the least.

The more he tried to push it away, the more vibrant the visions became. He could still see the man's face staring blankly up at him, the way the saliva bubbled down the corners of his mouth; the moment that his hollow eyes, lulled into the back of his head.

It had been so easy to slip back into his old ways. Comfortingly so. But now he was back, he had to face reality. To acknowledge the truth; that he had once again, allowed the dragon to escape. The scary thought was however, that once it was free, he had made no attempt to contain it.

A cool breeze whipped through his cloak and he pulled his hood in tight. He still felt naked without his suit. As awkward and restricting as it was, at least it kept him warm. He despised the cold. If it wasn't for the haunting memories and copious mountains of sand, he would return to Tatooine. There at least the twin suns kept him warm, them and the comforting arms of his mother.

He sighed as a single tear slipped down over his scarred cheek.

His mother.

She would have been so disappointed and ashamed of the monster he had become.

Still, his still beating heart, or what was now left of it, ached for her embrace. For her to scoop him up into her arms and hold him tight, like she had when he was younger. An entire lifetime ago. The scars on his back from the countless beatings, even though they had visibly faded, still burned in his memory. But the pain always eased when she pulled him close.

 _I miss you mum,_ he thought as a blurred memory of her face appeared. Most of the details of her image had faded over time. Disappearing into the darkness, much like the rest of his humanity.

Until Obi wan appeared. Now that the jedi had seen glimpses of his former self, he seemed determined to pull him from the shadow.

As comforting as it was to know that his former master still believed in him enough to defeat this, how safe was it in reality? For his family, he needed to change. He knew this. But what would happen to them if the dragon resurfaced? Would he hurt them unknowingly? He had already done so once, nearly killing his wife as a result.

Could it be done? Could the taunting dragon be vanquished permanently? In truth he wasn't sure.

And that thought scared him beyond belief.

• • •

"It's time for bed you two, you've had a busy day," Padmè said to the twins as she closed the suite door.

Luke and Leia both yawned as they slowly staggered towards their bedroom. They were exhausted after spending all day in the temple gardens with Obi wan and Ahsoka.

"Being a Jedi is exhausting," Leia groaned with a yawn.

The weary mother walked gracefully behind them, following them into their bedroom. "And that is just the beginning Leia. Being a Jedi is a lifetime commitment, one that your father struggled with on a daily basis."

Luke started to change into his sleep shirt, he looked up at his mother with his bright blue eyes as he rubbed them. "When is daddy coming home?" he asked sleepily.

Pulling the covers back on his sister's bed, she smiled. "Soon my love. He just went to pick up his new ship, who knows he might be here when you wake up in the morning."

Leia climbed into her bed, and pulled the blankets up under her chin. She dropped her head down onto the pillow and mumbled. "I miss him, mummy. I know he's grumpy, but I still love him."

Padme tucked them both into bed, and moved to the door turning off the lights. "So do I sweetheart. Now get some sleep. Obi wan is taking you to the archive room tomorrow, so you need to rest up. I'll see you in the morning."

Walking into the master bedroom, she turned on the lights and made her way over to the dresser. Pulling off her dress, she changed into her nightgown and prepared for bed. She glanced over at the doors and noticed that the curtains were wide open. Staggering from the bed, she gripped the drapes in her hands and went to draw them shut.

There was a shadow leaning against the far pillar. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure and her heart started to race. Cautiously, she opened the heavy glass doors and stepped outside into the cold night air. The wind chilled her to the core as she slowly approached the pillar.

"Anakin? Is that you?" she called out nervously, praying to the force that it was.

The figure didn't move, it appeared as still as a statue, rooted to the spot.

"Show yourself, I have a blaster and I know how to use it!"

She was beginning to panic now. Blaster shaking in her hand, she aimed it at the shadow as her feet numbly carried her forward.

"I said show yourself or I'll shoot!"

The cloaked figure slowly turned around with his hands in the air. "Easy Padmè," the low voice whispered.

The blaster fell from her hands, clattering to the floor. "Anakin!" she cried running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his chest and stared up into his hood. His crystal blue eyes devoid of all emotion. "When did you get back? I wasn't expecting you until morning."

He stroked the chestnut curls down behind her ear, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I got back roughly two hours ago Angel," he purred.

His voice was low and distant. His mind was clearly somewhere else. "Were you meditating? Did I disturb you?"

He turned and moved to chaperone her back into the bedroom and out of the cold. "I was trying, my love. Come, we can talk inside."

They both walked into the bedroom. Vader pulled the curtains closed and waved his hand to extinguish the main lights, leaving only the bed lamps on. He turned to face his wife and stared, admiring her beauty.

Padme walked up to him and slowly lowered his hood. He looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact. Grabbing his bare hands she stared up at him. "You seem distant, what's troubling you Ani?" she whispered.

His icy blue eyes gazed up from the floor and met hers. He wanted to look away, to hide what he had done, just in case she could see the truth buried within. "Just the usual Padmè," he replied dismissively.

She could hear the pain in his words, the distance in his touch. He might be standing right in front of her, but in reality, his mind was somewhere else. Her heart ached seeing him so torn. She lifted her hands to his shoulders and began to slowly slide his robe down. His face hardened at her touch and he closed his eyes, keeping his head hung low. The heavy robe dropped to the floor, draping around his boots.

Hesitantly she moved to his belt, unhooking the clasp and pulling it from his hips. She reached behind her and dropped it onto the bed. The moment her hands went to remove his black tabbard his eyes opened, staring at her guardedly. She continued, undressing him, while he remained rigid, his empty eyes continuing to stare blankly.

Taking the black fabric of his undershirt, she started to lift it, watching his harsh expression intently. Drawing it up over his head, he leant forward slightly to make it easier for her. Now bare chested, wearing only his boxers he stood lifelessly, not moving a muscle. His eyes had glazed over, as if he had retreated into himself.

Padme pressed her hands against his chest, feeling his body shudder at the contact. His facial expression suddenly tightened as if in pain. Bright blue eyes stared down at her, pleading.

"Just let go Anakin," she whispered, trailing her hands along his taught abdomen and down to his hips.

"Angel..." He choked.

"Shh, don't talk," she whispered back.

The sound of her voice was like a soothing balm, caressing his aching heart. He stared into her eyes as she slowly guided him back towards the bed. Feeling the mattress at the back of his legs, he numbly lowered his body down onto it. "Padmè..." He groaned lowly.

"Just be quiet and give in, Anakin," she whispered, pushing on his chest until he laid down on his back. "You need to let go."

She climbed up onto the bed, straddling his hips. Pressing herself against him provocatively, she pulled her nightgown up over her head. Now naked, she stared down into his pleading eyes, seeing the pain buried within.

The dark lord stared up at his beautiful Angel, straddling his waist, pressing herself against him. Her glossy chestnut curls falling delicately over her shoulders, framing her supple breasts. His body reacted as expected. Tightening his brow, he gripped her knees and pushed his hips up, needing to feel closer.

That was the sign she had been waiting for. Finally her husband was returning. Shuffling back, she removed his shorts and positioned her body above him. Dropping down onto her hands, she braced herself over him, waiting for his response. She watched as he closed his eyes and shuddered in a shaky breath. A low growl rumbled from deep within his chest, and when he opened his eyes again they were fierce. Still blue but piercing.

Vader grabbed his wife and pulled her down against him. His mouth was suddenly upon hers, attacking her feverishly. Tucking his leg behind her knee, he flipped her over on the bed, and loomed over her naked body. Positioning himself between her thighs, he bent his head down to her neck and growled into her ear. "You win, milady."

His teeth grazed her neck as he slowly pressed himself against her. Gently rocking his hips, he kissed and licked at her, feeling her body quiver with his every breath against her skin. He pressed his teeth into her neck, just below her ear, simultaneously clamping down and pushing himself into her. Hearing her gasp, he softened his bite, trailing his tongue along the indents and gently thrusting inside her.

"Welcome home Ani," she whimpered, gripping his back.

• • •

Beams of sunlight streamed through the kitchen window. Vader was just finishing up making their caff when he heard a knock at the door. He heard his wife move over to it, to greet their visitor.

"Good morning my lady, how is everyone?" Obi wan greeted as he walked inside.

A weak smile graced the dark lord's face as he heard his brother's voice. He turned to walk from the kitchen to greet his former mentor. Walking out into the sitting room carrying their cups, his blue eyes moved to the door.

The cups crashed to the floor, sending shards of porcelain and hot caff everywhere. His eyes went wide in disbelief and his heart leapt from his chest when he saw the other visitor. "What...how...when?" he choked, trying to find words.

"Good morning Master," a soft feminine voice whispered.


	41. Chapter 41: Quicksand

The dark lord's head was spinning. First Shaak Ti and now Ahsoka. For once he found himself actually thankful for his failure in hunting down the remaining Jedi.

But what was she doing here? Had Yoda summoned her as well? Was she also here to try and take him down?

He gripped the door frame to steady himself. The force was screaming. Pulling. One part of him wanted to reach out and choke the Togruta for daring to come near him. The other was pleading for him to trust his former padawan.

He could feel the dragon thrashing against its restraints, begging to be freed. He pushed his fingers hard into his eye sockets, needing to feel something physical. Anything to distract him from this confusion.

Lowering to the floor, he began picking up the broken pieces of cup that littered the room. "You shouldn't be here Ahsoka," he growled keeping his eyes on task. The shards of porcelain clinked loudly in his hands as they were one by one gathered up. "Why are you here?"

The Togruta glanced over at the Jedi, chasing guidance. He simply shrugged his shoulders and moved to the sofa to sit down. She folded her arms defiantly. "I heard whispers of your return, and I came to see if they were true or not."

He ground his teeth. Whispers. Rumours. Just how far had they spread? How many more of them were going to miraculously spring out of hiding?

He stared up at his former padawan guardedly, trying to reign in his festering temper. "You shouldn't listen to rumours Ahsoka. They will get you into trouble."

Padmè dropped down beside her husband to help him clean up. She placed her hand comfortingly upon his shoulder and gently shook her head when he looked over.

She was scolding him. Clearly he wasn't controlling his reaction as well as he first thought. He heard movement coming from the twins' bedroom and instantly shot to his feet.

He didn't want them seeing him like this. Not again.

He retreated into the kitchen, dropping the shards of cup into the trash. Bracing against the counter, he closed his eyes and focussed on his breathing, trying to steady his racing heart.

"Mummy, I thought I heard daddy. Is he home?" Leia cried running into the sitting room excitedly.

"He's in here Leia," Luke answered, running for the kitchen, "I can feel him!"

"Luke wait, give daddy a minute!" Padmè cried reaching out to him.

She missed his leg, and he darted into the kitchen, too excited to wait. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father braced against the counter. "Dad, are you okay?" he whispered, staring up at him with his big blue eyes.

Vader's heart melted when he heard his son. He turned towards the door and stared. "Yes my son. I am fine."

His tiny brows creased tight, seeing the burning amber in his father's eyes. "Are you still mad at me, daddy?"

"I was _never_ mad at you Luke." His expression softened as he lowered down onto one knee. He patted his leg, beckoning for him to join him.

Luke walked forward and sat down on his father's lap, staring up into his smouldering eyes expectantly.

The dark lord drew in a deep breath. "Luke, I will never be angry at you for protecting your mother. It took great courage to do what you did, and although I pray to the force that you never need to, I need you to promise me, that you would do it again."

"But Dad, I don't know how I did it."

"Obi wan will teach you how to control it."

Luke stared at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. "Why can't you show me?"

Vader stroked his boy's hair tenderly. He didn't feel up to delving into that particular topic right now. "When the time is right I will finish your training. But for now he can show you the basics. He was my master after all."

The young Skywalker gazed up at his father in confusion. "But I thought the scary old man was your Master, dad. How can you have two of them?"

The dark lord sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "It's a rather long and painful story Luke, one I'd rather not explain right now."

Padme leant onto the kitchen door frame, watching the father and son bonding. She was relieved to see that he had finally managed to calm down. Seeing his reaction to Ahsoka's arrival had her concerned. He had projected his emotions through their bond, and she had felt exactly what was going through his mind at the time.

"Ani, are you coming back out? Our guests are waiting."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He nodded and turned back to his son. "Come Luke, they are waiting for us."

Ahsoka sat next to Obi wan on the sofa, probing him for information. He wasn't overly accommodating, choosing to keep most of what he knew to himself. "Don't you trust me Obi wan? Is that why you won't tell me anything?"

He shuffled in his seat, crossing his leg up and stroking his beard. Stormy grey eyes stared at her, hard and unwavering.

"Look Ahsoka, Anakin trusts me. And I have spent a long time nurturing that trust. At no point has it been easy, and each push usually resulted in me being choked or thrown into a wall. What you suddenly seem to have forgotten is, that while he may look like your old Master, he is still Vader. He has spent the last five years ruthlessly hunting down and executing whatever Jedi he could find. To be honest with you, I'm actually surprised that I'm still alive. So forgive me if I seem slightly hesitant in breaking that trust."

Vader strode into the sitting room with his son. His swirling eyes immediately trained on the Togruta. "Obi wan, a word?" he growled, ushering Luke to sit with his sister.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked staring up at him expectantly.

The dark lord narrowed his gaze and held his hand up to silence her. "Not now Ahsoka."

The Jedi glared at the young woman beside him, shaking his head. He rose from his seat and followed his brother.

Beams of warm sunlight blanketed the balcony, glittering off the duracrete pillars and ornate lanterns. The hum of speeders gliding past, drifted on the cool morning breeze. Vader closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the early morning air to fill his lungs.

He spun to face the Jedi with his arms folded tight across his chest. His black robe slowly settling by his feet. "What is she doing here?" he hissed.

Obi wan crossed his arms and huffed in frustration. "Yoda sent out a message, calling them all back Anakin. She claims to be here to help you."

The dark lord started to pace the balcony, clenching his fists tight. "How many more of them are coming?"

"I'm not sure."

He stopped pacing and stared back out at the traffic. A low growl rumbling from within his chest. "You finally agree with me, don't you Obi wan. I can feel it."

The Jedi crossed the balcony and stood beside the Sith. He could see why he liked coming out here. The constant hustle and bustle of the traffic was calming in its own way. "I agree to an extent Anakin. But I don't believe that he will risk the lives of the few survivors that are left, trying to defeat you."

Vader cocked his brow and stared curiously at his brother. "I have enough Jedi blood on my hands as it is Obi wan."

The former master smiled. He placed his hand tentatively on the Sith's shoulder, trying to soothe his concern. "Perhaps you could call them to your throne room. Hold a meeting of sorts. Then we can both try to decipher his true intentions and perhaps dissuade him from pursuing them."

"That's not an entirely bad idea," the dark lord muttered stroking his chin.

"I will stand beside you Anakin, and if I'm not mistaken your old padawan will too."

His face snapped around to glare at him. His expression a mixture of searing anger and crippling fear. "She is foolish to have come here," he snarled. "Doesn't she know what I have done to the Jedi? Does she have some sort of death wish?"

"She believes you won't harm her. Kriff, I admit I was worried when you suddenly shut down, but surprisingly enough you managed to keep it together."

Vader shrugged out of his brother's touch and strode to the far edge of the balcony, looking down at the temple roof. "I don't like being blindsided. It puts me in a position of instinctual reaction. And that is dangerous for all of us."

Obi wan walked up behind him, hearing the hidden truth in his words. Anakin was starting to fear himself. The thought was comforting. "I did try and warn her, but you know how Ahsoka can be. Funny, she reminds me of someone I used to know. Reckless, impulsive and argumentative."

The Sith chuckled. "I still managed to save your sorry arse ten times," he quipped, shooting a playful smirk to his former mentor.

"Nine times, Anakin."

Vader laughed. He draped his arm over his old friend and pulled him against him. "I know, I know. Cato Neimoidia doesn't count."

"That's right, it doesn't."

• • •

Padmè and Ahsoka sat on the sofa cradling their cups of caff, watching Luke and Leia play with their toys on the rug. Vader and Obi wan re-entered the sitting room, reminiscing on their early days, each one seemingly at peace with the other.

"Want a caff, Obi wan? I kind of dropped mine," the dark lord asked, heading for the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, thank you Anakin."

Padmè watched as the weary Jedi made his way back over to the sofa. "Well, you seem to have calmed him down I see," she stated, smiling knowingly at him.

Obi wan shot a chiding glance to the Togruta sitting beside the former senator before responding. "Yes, I have. Although I wouldn't have needed to, if a certain someone had actually listened to me in the first place."

Ahsoka dropped her eyes to stare at the floor. "I needed to see for myself."

"He could've killed you Ahsoka. He very nearly did."

She turned back to gaze up at the Jedi curiously. "Then he really is gone then?"

"I didn't say that. Now that he has had a moment to adjust, you will see for yourself."

Vader walked back out from the kitchen, once again carrying two cups of steaming hot caff in his hands. "Let's see if I can manage not to drop them this time," he chuckled making his way over to the sofa.

Ahsoka's face lit up hearing the change in her former master's tone. She watched him cross the room curiously, analysing his every move. He carried himself differently now, his confident swagger changing slightly. Now every step was defined, controlled and calculated. He was the picture of Skyguy but not quite the same.

The Sith felt his old padawan's stare and glanced down at her, handing the Jedi his caff. "It's rude to stare Snips," he quipped, sitting down beside Obi wan. He took a sip from his cup and relaxed back into the cushion, closing his eyes. "Force, I needed that."

"So Anakin, what are your plans for today? Ahsoka and I were going to take the twins down to the archive rooms, in case you were interested in joining us," Obi wan stated relaxing back into the sofa.

Vader took another sip from his cup before cocking his brow at his old master. "The archive rooms, I'm sure they'll find that interesting. I have an uplink scheduled with Admiral Thrawn this afternoon, but other than that, I guess I do have some time to burn."

Luke turned to smile up at his father behind him. "Dad, maybe you and I could practice with our lightsabers for a bit," he suggested hopefully.

The Sith chuckled, glancing down at his son. "I don't know Luke. You might kick my butt again."

"You could just zap him Dad, like you did to Yoda the other day. That was awesome!" Leia exclaimed, staring up at him.

Padmè's eyes went wide in horror. "Leia!"

Vader turned to his brother with a worried look on his face. He was sure Obi wan could sense what he did. The troubled grey eyes met his, with equal concern. Turning his gaze to his daughter, he growled. "Princess, what I did to Master Yoda is not something that I am particularly proud of."

Ahsoka was stunned into silence. He was talking like Anakin and behaving like Anakin. But he was Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith. To hear that her former master had fallen deep enough to conjure lightening disturbed her. Nothing made sense. It was so easy to forget when he was sitting here with his family in his Jedi robes. Of course she had never seen the fallout of his fall, only hearing about it from other rogue Jedi and sympathizers that she stumbled across. It all became too much for the Togruta, she got up from her seat and made for the door.

"Ahsoka, wait," Vader called out, handing his cup to Obi wan and chasing her into the passage.

She stopped, hearing him call out to her. Turning on her heel, she crossed her arms and spun back to face him.

"Snips where are you going?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't understand any of this! I don't understand why you did what you did! How can I? How can anyone?"

The dark lord furrowed his brow and looked up at his former padawan from beneath it. "Don't try to understand it Ahsoka. I did what I believed I had to. I was left with no choice."

"That's crap Anakin, and you know it!"

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to stay calm. "You know _nothing_ of that night, Ahsoka. How could you?" His eyes sprung open, the burning amber in his irises beginning to surface. "You weren't there. You left me remember?"

Tears began to well in her eyes. Those Sith gold orbs showing her exactly what she refused to believe. "Look at yourself! What happened to you after I left?"

Vader dropped his head, clenching his fists. "It doesn't matter anymore. Just leave if that's what you want to do. It's what you're good at."

"That's not fair Anakin!"

He strode back to the door, shaking his head, refusing to continue any further. Stopping to take a deep breath, he glanced over his shoulder at his former padawan. "Life isn't fair Ahsoka."

Obi wan watched the Sith storm in the entry, through the sitting room and back up the passage. He was about to get up when Ahsoka charged back inside.

" _Anakin, she's following you. Tell me now, do I need to stop her or have you got this?"_

" _I have nothing more to say to her."_

" _Stop her, it is then."_

"Ahsoka, leave him be. He's left you for a reason."

The Togruta stopped by the dining table. She didn't know what to do or where to go. "How do you two manage? How do you look at him each day, knowing what he's done?" she cried in frustration.

Padmè stood from the sofa and took Luke and Leia's hands. "Come my loves, this isn't a conversation I want you two listening to." She shot a cold glare at the distressed former Jedi across the room. "I understand that you are upset Ahsoka, but might I remind you, that you are in our home. Around our _children_."

"I'm sorry Padmè," she replied solemnly.

The Empress walked her children to the door. She glanced at the Jedi on the sofa and sighed. "Obi wan, please let Anakin know I have taken them to Dormè's suite."

Obi wan nodded in understanding. "Will do my lady."

The suite door whooshed closed, leaving Obi wan and Ahsoka alone again. The Jedi dragged his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "It helps when you understand why Ahsoka."

The Togruta started to pace. "Understand why? What possible reason could there be for slaughtering the entire Jedi order, Obi wan?"

"Oh do calm down. If you are actually serious about helping him, then you're going to have to learn to control yourself." He rose from his seat and took the two cups into the kitchen to wash up.

"Control myself?" she asked, storming in behind him.

He nodded. "That is what I said."

"Why?"

He turned the taps off and placed the cups into the soapy water. With a huff he spun to face her, bracing his hands against the counter. "Look, you either listen to me and do exactly as I say, or leave. I won't have you or anyone else jeopardizing the progress he has made. Anakin is teetering dangerously on the edge, drifting between the two worlds. He is neither Sith nor Jedi right now. One wrong move could push him back and I won't allow that to happen. I will not fail him again."

Vader strode into the kitchen, placing his head gear down onto the counter. "You need to stop blaming yourself, Obi wan. We've had this conversation."

Ahsoka stared at her former master, now dressed in his suit. His black cape draped down to the floor. The glossy black shoulder armour and chest plate glistening in the morning sunlight. "Nice suit, where did you find it? At the Sith Warehouse?"

"I thought you were leaving," he snapped pulling out a glass from the cupboard.

"Maybe I should," she retorted, watching as he reached for a large decanter. "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Anakin," Obi wan scolded as he dried the cups, "that won't help."

The Sith shrugged his shoulders and continued to pour his drink. "Nothing does," he mumbled. Placing the lid back on the bottle, he took both it and the glass and left for his office.

"Aren't you going to stop him Obi wan?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

The Jedi turned back to the sink and pulled the plug, watching the water swirl down the drain. "I'm his friend not his keeper. Besides I couldn't stop him if I wanted to."

"Well I'm going to," she stated, moving to storm out of the kitchen. She skidded to a halt, nearly bowling over the dark lord as he returned.

Vader tilted his head, staring curiously at his former padawan. "You're going to what?"

She glared up into his deep blue eyes. "Stop...you," she stammered taking a wary step back.

"Right, whatever you say Snips," he quipped, pushing past her to grab his helmet and mask. He turned and left the kitchen, going back to his office.

She chased him into the darkened room, getting there just in time to see him placing the empty glass down on his desk. "I didn't take you for an alcoholic," she scolded walking in through the door.

He refilled his glass refusing to look at her. "I'm not an alcoholic and I don't recall asking for your opinion." Activating the holo-projector, he pulled up his messages and started to pour through them.

The Togruta crossed the room and leant against the wall. She rubbed the silken fabric of the nearby Imperial banner between her fingers. "What's it like?" she asked curiously.

He rolled his eyes. So she was starting this again. "What's what like?" he groaned pressing his gloved fingers into his eyes. She obviously wanted to push this, and she wasn't going to leave him alone until he really lost it.

"Living with what you did?"

And there it goes. The proton-torpedo of reality. Why did everyone insist on pushing him to the edge lately? Visions suddenly assaulted his mind. Vivid, furious images of his lightsaber slicing through the Jedi in the temple; each iridescent blue flash, highlighting the contorted faces of his victims. The flashbacks pausing on the grief stricken stare of Padmè's eyes, pleading up at him while he choked her.

Silently, he twisted the refilled glass around on the desk. "Why do you think I am drinking at nine in the morning?"

"Does it help?"

Vader held the glass out before him, swirling the amber liquid around. Closing his eyes, he lifted it to his mouth and drained it, trying to drown out the memories. "No, as I said before, nothing does."

• • •

The blue glow of the holo-projector eclipsed the darkened throne room. Arms folded, Vader stood before the holopod, watching the Chiss Admiral's image materialize. The steady hiss of his respirator, harmonizing with the static buzz of the transmission.

"Admiral Thrawn, I assume this signal is secure," Vader rumbled.

Piercing red eyes contrasted with the haunting azure skin of the white uniformed Admiral. His eloquent voice purring, he replied, "Why, of course Lord Vader."

"Good. What information have your spies managed to discover?"

The Admiral puffed his chest. "It would appear that Moff Tarkin and his task force have succeeded in tracking down the Star Destroyer Vector, locating it in the outskirts of the Unknown Regions. My sources indicate it is being towed to Geonosis for further investigation."

"Indeed. What of the ship's crew? Are they contained?"

"At present, yes. I studied his military history extensively, since our previous engagement. I would expect him to strike an influential target. Somewhere _important_. Somewhere _pivotal_ to your reign."

"I care not for speculations and assumptions Admiral. If you desire command of my Navy, you must first deliver results. Mere guesses do nothing to procure my confidence."

"Understood, my lord."

Stabbing his gloved finger at the holo-projection, the Sith snarled, "Find out his target and inform me at once. That virus must not break containment. Only then will we discuss your possible ascension."

"As you command. Thrawn out."

The transmission fizzed out, plunging the room into darkness. Whirling on his heel, Vader strode from the holopod and sat down at his desk. Activating the data terminal, he pulled up the comscan to monitor his fleet. The Vector didn't appear on any of the tracking systems. Pulling the screen out for a wider view and using the force as his guide, he scanned the identification signals.

One call-sign stood out from the map, slowly making its way into the outer-rim territories.

"There you are," he mused, tapping his fingers against the console. Zooming in on the sector coordinates, he brought up the suspect Star Destroyer's information. "The Executrix. You disappoint me Tarkin. I thought one with your particular skills, would've known better than to send their flagship to retrieve such malicious cargo. Perhaps I over-estimated you after all."

• • •

Standing by one of the archive room terminals, Luke glanced around the vast ancient chamber. Row after row of ceiling high walls surrounded them, stretching across both the upper and lower levels. Each row glowed a subtle blue, highlighting the ancient texts that still remained since the purge. A soft light poured in through the stained glass windows, positioned at the highest point on the farthest wall of the rotunda. Dust particles danced in the stale musty air, glittering amongst the radiant beams that shone down onto the marble floor.

"Luke, did you hear what I said?" Obi wan asked, placing his hand on the young Skywalker's shoulder.

Disturbed from his observations the boy looked up at the Jedi embarrassed. "I'm sorry Uncle Obi," he whispered, "it's just...this place is amazing."

The Jedi smiled, patting the youngling's back comfortingly. He returned his attention to the terminal, accessing the training modules and sighed. "You would've loved it before the dark days, young one. Everything in the galaxy that was worth knowing could be found in these archives. Thousands of years of ancient Jedi lore and history once filled these library walls. One could lose themselves in here for hours."

Big blue eyes stared up at the suddenly distant mentor. "What happened to it?" he asked.

Obi wan dragged his hand through his hair. He really didn't want to discuss this now. "The Empire happened to it Luke. You should ask your father, he will be able to tell you more. My knowledge is rather limited from the day we were thrown into exile."

"Did Dad do this?"

The Jedi glanced around the chamber, searching for the right answer. He didn't want to damage their father son relationship, as it was counter-productive to his cause. But could he lie?

"Like I said Luke, my knowledge of what happened in here is limited. I would prefer it if you asked your father."

Ahsoka, Padmè and Leia approached the pair from the far reaches of the chamber. The young girl chattering excitedly to the two women as they drew closer.

"Master Kenobi, we should take the twins into the briefing room. I think they'll like to see these," Ahsoka suggested, handing the dusty holocrons to the Jedi.

Obi wan glanced up at the Togruta warily. "Which ones are they Ahsoka? I can't seem to find most of the records I'm looking for."

A saddened smile graced her features as she gazed at the two children and their mother. "They're some of Anakin's."

• • •

The Sith cautiously strode through the ancient corridors, trying to block out the constant whispers and visions from his past. It seemed each time he stepped foot into the ravaged Ziggurat, the visions grew stronger. The voices were practically screaming at him now. Crying out for explanation. Trapped in their tomb. Each day the shame and guilt for his actions played on his mind. Bringing with them a new type of torture, unlike that which his master unleashed on him. It was almost unbearable.

Drawing on the force, he quietened his mind and followed his former master's signature. Using it is a guiding light through the pain. It led him to the entrance of the old briefing room, the same one Obi wan had used to brief the members on the outer-rim sieges. Gathering his nerve, he took a deep breath, his respirator forcing the gush of air sharply into his throat.

Entering the chamber, Vader paused at the head of the stair-well, staring at the holo-projector in the centre of the room. His family and comrades were gathered around it, watching the recording intently. So intently in fact, they hadn't even noticed his arrival.

The recording was one of _his_.

He stood rigid, staring at his former self giving instruction on his adaptation of the various forms of lightsaber combat. He couldn't remember making these anymore. So many things had happened since those days, that the memory of his time at the temple, had become shady at best.

"Where did you find that?" he growled, pointing at the projection. His menacing voice reverberating off the circular walls, echoing in the modest chamber.

Everyone glanced up at him in shock.

Ahsoka stood from her seat, crossing her arms. "I found them in the archive room. I'm surprised you didn't destroy these with the others."

Striding down the stairs, he stared up at the recording in disgust. Pausing at the base of the holo-projector, he folded his arms and snorted. "I didn't destroy anything. The records were all transferred to the ISB. However everything is still backed up within the holocron vault, if you wish to access it."

Luke's eyes darted back to the recording. He was completely entranced by the graceful image of his father, sweeping his blue lightsaber back and forth with expert precision. The way he moved and the decisive thrusts of his blade had the young Skywalker captivated.

The image suddenly vanished as the holocron leapt from the projector and flew into the dark lord's outstretched hand. With a low growl, Vader clenched his fist around the glowing blue cube, crushing it in his palm. "I don't want you watching these," he hissed, turning to charge back up the stairs.

All eyes were trained on the retreating Sith, while he made his way for the exit.

Obi wan ran after him.

"Anakin, wait," he called out, stopping at the door.

Vader halted and spun to face him. "What?"

"Don't hide who you were from your children. They need to see this. They need to know the truth about your past as a Jedi."

"No they don't," he growled, clenching his fists tight.

Obi wan closed the distance between them and crossed his arms, ready for his outburst. "Why not Anakin?"

Ahsoka, Padmè and the twins ran to the door watching the two men nervously.

"Because they'll know that I was someone else. Someone before this." He gestured to himself, presenting his suit as an exhibition. " _This_ is who I am now. There is no going back. And I don't want them getting their hopes up, thinking that...that _Jedi_ will return. He won't."

The former mentor placed his hands firmly upon the dark lord's shoulder armour, staring up into his mask. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but it won't change reality. You can feel it. I can feel it. So why are you fighting this?"

Shoving his hands away, Vader charged across the corridor seething. His old mentor was determined to correct the past, but what difference would it make? The damage was done, the order was extinct and nothing was going to alter that.

Pacing, he battled with himself, trying to come up with an answer. Something that would stop the old fool from pushing him. "There is no fixing the past Obi wan," he hissed.

"No Anakin, you are right. Nothing can change the past, but your actions _can_ change the future. All is not lost. You must see that," Obi wan replied watching the Sith starting to unravel.

Vader stopped and faced his old mentor, listening to his breathing cycle. He eyed him curiously from within the mask. "What are you suggesting Obi wan? That I rebuild that defunct order? You can't be serious."

The Jedi approached the Sith once more, sensing his emotions beginning to settle. He could feel the conflict swirling within his former padawan and there was only one way he knew how to fix that. "Why don't you go back to your suite and change, then meet us in the training room. We could all benefit from some stress relief and if I remember correctly, you always were able to think more clearly afterwards."

"I don't see why I need to change."

Obi wan gave him a gentle shove. "Just humour me. I'll see you back at the training room shortly."

The dark lord paused briefly before striding off down the corridor.

"How did you do that?" Ahsoka asked, walking towards the Jedi with Padmè and the twins in tow.

He turned back to face her, with a smirk on his face. "Trust goes both ways Ahsoka. If Luke and Leia can't watch his holocrons, then I'll give them one better."

• • •

The towering solid wood doors swung open, giving way to the battered sparring arena. Blaster scorch marks littered every once pristine white surface. Embedded within the grey marble floor was a large symbol of the Jedi insignia; two high-reaching wings formed into the shape of a circle, surrounding a pointed spire with a star at the base.

Leading the group into the centre of the arena, Obi wan took a brief moment to adjust. With a wave of his hand, the room lit up; the iridescent white lights recessed into the vaulted ceilings, emphasizing the stark blackened marks on the walls. With a sigh he turned to the twins, gesturing for them to join him.

Luke and Leia walked forward and stood either side of their uncle.

Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, he knelt down between them. "Your father and I used to spar here many years ago, back when he was my padawan."

Luke stared up into the Jedi's troubled grey eyes curiously. "How old was my dad when you met him?"

"He was nine years old, Luke. When my master Qui gon died, I promised him that I would train your father in his place. The council assigned him to me as my padawan and I showed him the ways of the force."

Padmè and Ahsoka walked up behind the Jedi, listening to his story. Both women placed a hand on each of his shoulders trying to soothe his melancholy.

Taking a deep breath Obi wan continued. "He was already so strong with the force. But he suffered constant ridicule from the other padawans, due to his heritage."

Both twins gazed up in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Leia asked.

"Your father was a slave, sweetheart. He belonged to a Toydarian on Tatooine called Watto," Padmè answered for Obi wan, hearing the way his voice was beginning to falter.

"A slave? Is that when you met him too mum?" Luke asked, now staring up at his mother.

"Yes my love," she replied reflectively, the memory flooding into her mind. "He was so innocent. He asked me if I was an Angel."

Leia gasped, "So that's why he calls you that."

Padmè smiled warmly at her daughter. "Yes darling."

Vader leant on the door frame of the arena entrance, listening to his family. Adjusting his robe and tabbard, he folded his arms and shielded his presence, not wishing to disturb their moment. One by one the memories began to replay in his mind, bringing with them a wave of unfamiliar emotions.

"It's all so romantic mum. Tell us about the wedding, please. You never bring it up."

Obi wan sighed staring at the floor.

Padme was about to answer when she felt two strong arms suddenly wrap themselves protectively around her waist. She could feel the heat from his body radiating through her, and turned to gaze up at her husband.

Vader smiled down at his wife, losing himself in the moment. "That was one of the happiest moments of my life. I couldn't believe your mother actually agreed to marry me."

The group all spun to stare up at the Sith hearing his voice.

He didn't notice, he was lost in the depths of his Angel's captivating eyes. Caressing her chestnut curls behind her ear, he allowed his emotions to flow between them. The retelling of their early days stirring the once buried devotion to rise to the surface. His heart thudded in his chest as the image of Padmè in her wedding dress flooded into sight. "I never stopped loving you Padmè," he whispered.

"I always believed in you Ani. Even after Mustafar. Now you just need to believe in yourself."

He closed his eyes and leant down to kiss her, gently holding the back of her head with his hands. The couple suddenly oblivious to their current company.

Obi wan rose from the floor and cleared his throat. "Are you ready Anakin?"

Vader lifted his face from his wife and sighed. "Really Obi wan? Right Now?"

Nudging him, Padmè playfully pushed her husband away. "Go on Ani, for old times sake."

The dark lord stared down at his wife, his crystal eyes conveying his desire. "Alright Angel, for old times sake," he purred, trailing his fingers tenderly down the side of her cheek.

Taking the twins hands, Ahsoka led them to the edge of the arena. "Come younglings, you're going to enjoy this," she said.

Padme followed her children to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor with them.

Vader removed his robe and strode over to his wife, handing it to her with a dashing smile. "Here Angel, use this to sit on, it will be warmer than the marble." Returning to the centre of the arena, the Sith pulled out his lightsaber and positioned himself.

Obi wan reached into his cloak and pulled out another lightsaber, before walking towards his old padawan. Placing one hand over the hilt of the dark lord's saber, he offered the other to him, daring him to take it. This was a test, the first of many, and he was eager to see how he would react.

Vader eyed his old weapon suspiciously before glaring at his former mentor. He tightened his grip around his Sith blade, unwilling to release it. "What are you trying to do Obi wan?"

"Humour me Anakin," the Jedi replied gently pulling on the red saber.

Reluctantly, he released his weapon and took the other staring down at it in disgust. He wanted to smash it to pieces and cradle it to his chest all at the same time. "This doesn't mean anything old man. Don't read into it. I am as you said, humouring you."

"Right, I warn you now. I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I would hope not," Vader quipped moving his feet into position. Igniting the blue blade, he held it out before him, grasping the hilt with both hands.

Obi wan shrugged out of his robe and lobbed the Sith's saber across the room to the Togruta. Igniting his own blue weapon he readied himself, watching as his former padawan began to circle the room.

Harsh blue eyes met grey as they started to stride around the arena. The cream tunic of the Jedi contrasting with the obsidian robes of the Sith. Both master's of their own profession, preparing to square off against each other. The temperature in the chamber plummeted as the dark lord honed his senses, drawing on the dark side of the force.

Vader lunged into attack, somersaulting across the floor and sweeping his saber across his body. He landed gracefully, stepping forward and pushing his weight into the thrust.

The two blue blades arced, sending sparks of plasma flying into the air, as the Jedi blocked his attack. Taking two guarded steps back Obi wan held his weapon and spun away, moving to strike at his side.

The Sith parried his blow, forcing his saber high over the Jedi's head. Whirling to the right, he slashed down at his brother, watching his every move intently. His attack was blocked, the two blades held in contest near the Jedi's face.

They sparked and hissed violently, the metal chambers vibrating in their beholders' grips.

This time Obi wan pressed forward, forcing the dark lord to back-step. With a heaving push, he drove the younger man back towards the wall.

Sensing the wall approaching, Vader pulled his blade back and turned, dropping his saber over his shoulder to intercept the next strike.

They danced around the arena like two choreographed performers, blue lights flashing and humming with each measured clash.

The dance turned furious as the dark lord began to unleash. His thrusts becoming aggressive and erratic, causing the Jedi to move in defence. Obi wan stared into the Sith's eyes as he parried and blocked, watching the amber swirling in his irises. Panting he spun, deflecting a strike at his head and called out. "Your fighting style has changed," he scolded.

Taking two determined strides forward, Vader lifted his blade high above his head and thrust it towards his former mentor, channelling his anger. "I improved it," he hissed.

Blocking the strike, the Jedi ducked and weaved, making his way around to the Sith's back.

" _Ahsoka, Now,"_ Obi wan yelled through the force.

The Togruta leapt from her feet, igniting her white lightsaber and joining the contest. "Let's see how you go against both of us Master." Her white and blue montrals flowing as she twirled around the two masters.

Reaching out, Vader called the Sith blade into his hand from across the room and activated it. The red blade humming into life, buzzing as he now parried the strikes from both opponents. His black tabbard floating gracefully around his hips as he twirled and spun the two blades, effortlessly deflecting their attack.

Ahsoka and Obi wan both nodded to each other and force pushed the Sith in a two pronged attack, one from the front and the other from the rear.

Sensing their intentions the dark lord dropped his sabers and thrust both hands into the air, directed at his two opponents. With a heave of his body, he sent forth an almighty force pulse. The energy forming a giant blue electric bubble around him, seconds before it ripped through the air, catapulting the Jedi and his former padawan across the arena.

Dropping his hands to his knees, Vader instantly hunched over, his chest heaving from the sudden exertion. His damp golden waves draped over his face as he struggled to regain his breath. He heard the other two grunting as they rose to their feet, and briefly glanced over each shoulder. His gold eyes went wide as they advanced upon him again. Calling his sabers back into his hands, he prepared for the second wave, feeling completely drained.

Luke jumped to his feet and grabbed his mum's arm, tugging on it furiously. "He's exhausted mum! Make them stop, please."

Padmè glanced at her husband starting to stagger and then back into the pleading eyes of her son. "Luke, my love, your father will stop when he's ready. They won't hurt him."

The Jedi and the Togruta attacked again, this time both coming at the Sith head-on. They lunged and twirled around him, their sabers blurring as they increased their attack.

"Give up yet Anakin?" Obi wan scoffed mid-pant as he went to strike his arm. The sweat beading down his forehead, dripped into his eyes, making them sting.

"Not in your lifetime, old man," the dark lord spat, panting heavily. He parried his strike with his red blade and prepared for the next from his old apprentice. She came at him hard and fast, ducking just as his blue saber moved to intercept. Suddenly everything moved in slow motion as he felt his leg slip out from underneath him. Before he realised it, he was flat on his back, staring up at his two opponents standing over him, with their lightsabers pointed at his head.

"Do you yield?" Obi wan asked, keeping his blade steady at the Sith's throat. His lungs were burning with each ragged breath, reminding him how out of shape he had become.

Vader glanced between his former master and padawan and closed his eyes, dropping his head down to rest on the floor. "I yield."

The Jedi and the Togruta both sheathed their sabers and helped the Sith to his feet. They assisted him over to his family, stabilizing him as he staggered.

Pausing to catch his breath, Vader pushed his old lightsaber into the Jedi's hand, watching his stormy eyes stare back at him in confusion. "Here, you keep it. I don't want it."

"Are you sure Anakin?" Obi wan asked, begrudgingly taking the silver cylinder from his hand.

"Yes. I'm sure." He staggered to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, dropping his sweaty head down into her shoulder.

"Come Ani, you need a shower. Let's go back to the suite so you can freshen up," Padmè suggested, gently rubbing his back.

Glazed blue eyes looked down at her, echoing his exhaustion. Every muscle in his body ached and his head was pounding. He knew using the force that way drained him completely, but at the time he was backed into a corner with no way out. The reaction was from pure instinct with no thought behind it. And now he was regretting it. "A shower sounds good," he croaked as he started to stagger towards the exit with his family.

Ahsoka dropped in beside her former master, watching the pained expression on his face. "You know, I expected more from a Sith."

He briefly glanced over before returning his attention to the floor. "I wasn't trying to kill you Snips. But keep it up and maybe I'll change my mind." A sharp stab erupted in his ribs. His eyes went wide in shock as he stared at his wife.

"One more comment like that and I'll elbow you where it really hurts, Anakin," Padmè scolded, helping him down the passage.

The dark lord groaned, "Echuta cheeka."

Obi wan and Ahsoka burst into hysterics, as they guided the twins towards the turbo lift.

"What's so funny, Uncle Obi?" Leia asked, tugging on his brown robe.

The Jedi patted her head affectionately trying to contain his amusement. "Nothing, young one. I'll tell you when you're older."

• • •

Wiping the steam from the mirror, Vader braced himself against the sink and stared at his reflection. Crystal blue eyes glared back at him. Dragging his hand through his wet shaggy hair, he sighed. The visions still haunted him, no matter how hard he tried to shut them out.

Even now, looking at himself in the mirror, he could see the darkness surrounding him. The pain filled screams, contorted faces and dying bodies hidden within the hollows of his irises. Sometimes the screams were so loud, that he couldn't hear the person talking beside him. Dropping his head into his hands, he leant forward onto the counter and tried to pull himself together.

"Ani, are you alright?" Padmè asked, poking her head into the fresher.

"I'll be out in a minute Angel."

Two delicate hands made their way up his back, gently massaging his tense muscles. A rolling shudder worked its way through him, causing every hair on his body to stand on end. "Angel, please...I need a minute."

"Are you sure that you want to go ahead with this Anakin?" She started to massage his tight shoulders, trying to work out some of the knots that had formed.

"No," he groaned, relaxing slightly under her touch.

"Then why do it?"

He looked up at her reflection in the mirror, conflicted. "Because I think it's the right thing to do, Padmè. Although, I'm not sure. I can't really think straight anymore. Nothing makes any sense."

Dropping her hands to the towel around his waist, she ripped it off and threw it to the floor, leaving him completely exposed. "Now how do you feel?"

"Cold," he choked, turning to face her and bending down to retrieve his towel.

"Ani, promise me that you'll talk to someone when it becomes too much to handle. You're not coping and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. It doesn't have to be me, but please talk to someone."

"I'm fine my love, don't worry about me," he dismissed. He placed one hand on her stomach and the other behind her hair, gently kissing her forehead.

Obi wan sat on the sofa waiting for his brother to come out. Hearing heavy footsteps moving down the passage he lifted his gaze to the door. "Finally, I was starting to think that you'd changed your mind."

Vader strode into the sitting room, tugging his hood up over his head. "I did, repeatedly. Go on, call them up. We need to do this before I change it again."

• • •

Pacing back and forth across the sweeping window, the dark lord tried to control his emotions, as he waited for the Jedi to arrive.

"Calm down, Anakin. You're not helping yourself," Obi wan chided standing by the massive desk.

"What's taking them so long, Obi wan? I thought Ahsoka was bringing them up."

"She is, give her time."

A familiar tapping sound echoed from within the corridor, sending the Sith's nerves on edge. He spun to face the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. Pulling the force into him, he prepared himself for the impending confrontation.

The grand master tapped his way into the throne room, followed by Shaak Ti, Quinlan Vos and Ahsoka. They paused at the entrance, staring at the Sith guardedly. "Called for us you did, Vader. Something you wish to say, there is?" Yoda asked, leaning forward onto his gimer stick.

The Sith gestured towards the podiums, "Masters, please take a seat." He turned to head back to the window. Glancing out at the busy traffic he took a deep breath and clasped his hands behind his back. "Don't mistake me for a fool, master Yoda. I am well aware of the little message you sent out, calling the Jedi back to the temple."

The ancient master stroked his chin, trying to get a read on the Sith and failing. "More coming there are."

"I am aware of that." He whirled to face the Jedi gathered before him in the throne room, pointing his finger at them. "My question is, what do you intend to do once they get here?"

"Decide that, when they arrive, I will."

Master Vos leant forward onto his knees and stared at the Sith by the window. "You are conflicted, Skywalker," he stated, slowly rocking back into his seat.

"Don't confuse conflict with weakness, Master Vos. I can assure you, in that case you would be mistaken," Vader snarled folding his arms over his chest.

Obi wan decided to move beside his brother to show his support. "Masters, Anakin has called you all here to discuss the future of the Jedi Order."

Taking a seat in his leather chair, the dark lord clasped his hands together on the desk and cleared his throat. "Master Yoda, I understand that you wish to rebuild the order."

"Yes, right that is."

Vader glanced up to his brother for reassurance before continuing. "You may do so under three conditions," he growled, rising to his feet and starting to pace. "Firstly, attachment is permitted, allowing future Jedi to marry and have families. Secondly, children are not to be abducted from their families in order to fill ranks. All children who become Jedi are to be permitted access to their kin. Thirdly, my children will not be used as tools to fulfil any ridiculous prophecies or far-fetched ideals."

Yoda lowered his ears and stared at the young Sith curiously. "More to say have you?"

Whirling to face them, the dark lord held his head high and widened his stance. "Yes, finally all council meetings will be held in this office under my supervision. If for some reason I cannot attend, Obi wan will stand in my place. These terms are non-negotiable. If you feel they are too restrictive, then by all means continue on your current path. It will only be a matter of time before I come down there and finish what I started five years ago."

The three masters looked at each other before staring at Obi wan, standing loyally beside the Sith. He nodded towards them encouragingly.

Yoda rose from his podium and leant onto his gimer stick. "Very well. Agree to your terms, I do. Rebuild the order we will."

Spinning back to face the window, Vader folded his arms and stared into the distance. "So be it."

The Jedi began to file out of the throne room when the command console alarmed. The dark lord turned to accept the transmission, keeping the video feed disabled.

" _Lord Vader, due to recent events I have decided to take action against your position as Emperor. The regional Governors and I have come to the conclusion, that you no longer have the Empire's best interests in mind, and as such I now give you 48 hours in which to comply with my demands. Failure to do so, will see Coruscant bombarded with canisters from the Vector, releasing the Blackwing virus into the system and wiping out all beings that reside there."_

"Indeed. And what are these so called demands, Moff Tarkin?"

" _I want you to publicly renounce your position and declare the Empire under martial law. Then you are to give yourself up and come to me at the Death star, where you will face execution for treason."_

"You are a fool, Tarkin. I will destroy you for this."

" _You have 48 hours, starting now."_


	42. Chapter 42 : Ebullition

_ARKANIS SECTOR: GEONOSIS: DEATH STAR_

 _47:29_

A small squadron of TIE-fighters screamed out from the shadows and around the face of the moon-sized battle station, darting between it and the Executrix. Star Destroyer Vector pulled into the equatorial drydock, gradually disappearing into the abyss.

Berthed in the bay above, sat the sleek Carrion Spike, parked from its recent journey to Coruscant. Sweeping durasteel viewing platforms shook from the four rumbling ion-engines, slowly ushering the ship forward.

Engineers dressed in black military issue, hurried across the encroaching maintenance decks as they moved in and around the armoured hull. Plumes of pressurized steam, hissed in bursts amidst the myriad of pipes and girders, pouring into the shadowy pit.

Sunken steel grey eyes stared up at the clandestine craft, watching the utility tugs manoeuvring into position. Clasping his hands behind his back, Moff Tarkin turned to face the Maintenance chief at the command console behind him. "Prepare the transports, I want to see what we are dealing with," he barked.

Director Krennic emerged from within the small squad of assembled crew members, and crossed his arms. His blue eyes darted between the ominous ship and Tarkin nervously. "Surely you don't intend on actually boarding that... _thing_."

The Moff puffed his chest and turned to face the insufferable man. "Commander Gorrister has assured me that the payload is secure. Once on-board, you are to take the inspection team into the cargo-hold and ensure it is in order. Meanwhile, I will go to the research facility to check on their progress."

Krennic eyed the small maintenance shuttle as it docked at the lower platform, waiting for them to board. He glanced at the Moff and swallowed before joining the rest of the team and ascending the ramp. The minor transport left the platform and made for the star destroyer's hangar.

Stepping inside bio-lab 242 the Moff surveyed the room, his steel eyes taking in every minute detail. Three cells surrounded the lab, separated from the observation sector by what appeared to be reinforced glass partitions, stretching from floor to ceiling. Data terminals were scattered around the room, beeping and alarming at differing intervals. Surveillance screens showed the interior of the isolation chambers, displaying their inhabitants.

Located in cell one was a pair of storm troopers, both gently swaying in place in the centre of the room, highlighted by an infra-red lamp. Neither trooper made any attempt to move or communicate, as if in stasis on their feet. In cell two, six troopers were doing likewise, however missing their helmets.

A flood light ignited in cell three, blanketing the room in white. Tarkin approached the brightened partition and moved towards the glass for a closer look.

"I wouldn't get too close, sir," a flat voice warned from within the lab. "Those two were the initial test subjects. They tend to get rather excited when provoked."

Tarkin glared over his shoulder at the scientist standing by one of the monitors. "I am not intimidated by a couple of pitiful storm troopers, doctor," he sneered taking another step towards the glass.

Without warning, two white armoured bodies suddenly crashed into the glass partition, slamming their heads violently against the panel. The Moff jumped in shock. Ear piercing screams filled the chamber, making every tiny hair in his ears quiver in protest. One trooper continued to smash his forehead, splattering the glass with blood, while the other tilted his head towards the flood light screeching at the top of his lungs. The high-pitched, raspy scream mingling with the deafening thuds.

Tarkin spun back to face the scientist, pointing at the cell. "Why are they doing that?" he demanded.

The doctor straightened his white lab coat and walked forward. "We believe that is how they communicate to each other once the virus takes hold. It is quite fascinating. The host retains no cognitive ability, transforming into a tool for the virus to command. It seems that once the victim re-animates, its sole purpose is to spread the contagion, seeking out the uninfected and methodically calculating ways of transference."

Stroking his angular jaw, Tarkin narrowed his gaze and stared into the chaotic cell. The two troopers continued to scream and pound against their confines, almost as if in a blind rage. He spotted a bloody, mangled heap on the floor in the distance and eyed it curiously. "What is that mess?"

The doctor sighed, turning away. "That is - or should I say - _was_ my assistant. He entered the cell against my recommendation to check on the subjects. The virus is apparently sentient, as I had initially suspected. The two troopers were lying lifelessly on the floor, with blood seeping out of their tear ducts, nasal cavities and mouths. Polak assumed them to be dead, but it was all a ruse. Once the chamber sealed, they were suddenly on their feet and on top of him. I couldn't do anything but watch on in horror as they ravaged his body and feasted upon it."

"You mentioned that the hosts became driven to transfer the contagion. Just how does it spread, doctor?"

The scientist walked over to one of the monitors and gestured for Tarkin to join him. Pulling up a visualizer, he pointed to an image of a cylindrical metal and glass canister filled with a grey smokey gas-like substance. "Infection was originally limited to bodily fluid transference, usually by means of a bite or open wound. However, my team and I have recently managed to atomize the virus, enabling it to become airborne."

"What happens to the host once they become infected?"

The doctor turned to the security monitor beside him and searched the recordings. He brought up the footage, showing the virus take hold.

"Early symptoms of contraction are violent coughing fits, high fever, hot and cold sweats followed by gradual loss of memory. It is already highly contagious by this stage, allowing the sickness to spread via microscopic droplets of blood contained within the victim's saliva. The host eventually drowns in their own fluids; from what I assume to be quite a painful experience going by their mannerisms, and dies. Shortly after death their bodies re-animate under control of the virus and become almost invincible."

"How does one kill an infected?"

Switching off the recording, the doctor walked back over to the terminal to check on the read-outs from the cells. "Decapitation is the only sure method, they are seemingly impervious to blasters. We shot one once, as it appeared to be trying to break containment, all it did was slow it down slightly."

"I see. And is there an antidote?" Tarkin asked entwining his spindle-like fingers together before him.

"Not at present. I have isolated the genetic coding from our original host in the hopes of eventually developing one, you know, in case of an emergency. Unfortunately, as you are probably aware, Lord Vader has rather _stringent_ time restraints placed upon his projects, and so is the case with this one."

The Moff was horrified but delighted at the discovery. This was indeed the perfect solution to his little dilemma. No doubt Vader would be most insistent on keeping this experimentation highly-classified and away from public knowledge, making it the perfect tool in orchestrating his demise.

Turning away from the scientist, he strode back to the partition and smiled, watching the two test subjects still raging within. Lifting his com-unit he signalled the Director. "Krennic, are the crates loaded and ready?"

" _It would appear so. There are at least one hundred shipments prepared for deployment. Will that be enough?"_

The Moff sneered glancing back at the scientist before responding. "I believe that will be sufficient, Director. Meet me at the hangar bay."

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE THRONE ROOM_

 _ **47:29**_

Vader paced back and forth across the sweeping window with his arms tightly clasped behind his back. His mind in chaos over the best way to deal with the situation. He knew the only option was to face Tarkin head-on, taking him down at the Death Star, far away from Coruscant. Far away from his family. What he wasn't sure about was the location of the suspect star destroyer. Since there was no way of tracking its movement, he could very well be off-world as it unknowingly approached the system, leaving everyone vulnerable to attack.

He had seen what the sickness was capable of first hand, when the scientists called him to the Vector to see their success. It was more than disturbing to think that it could potentially infect his family or Obi wan. He had to get them away from danger. Somewhere safe from risk. But how could he do that without telling Padmè?

She couldn't find out about this. Not now, not ever. He knew she would never look at him the same way again. If she even wanted to look at him at all, after finding out what he'd created.

"Anakin, what should we do?" Obi wan asked walking over to the window.

Vader halted and spun to face the Jedi. "We?" he snarled, clenching his fists.

"Yes Anakin, _we,"_ he repeated folding his arms.

Taking a deep breath the Sith whirled back to the window. " _We_ will do nothing. This is all my fault Obi wan and as such, I will deal with it, alone. While I take the 501st and the Executor to Geonosis and rid the galaxy of Tarkin's existence, you will escort my family to the Devastator and get them as far away from this system as possible."

The Jedi was floored. "What? No Anakin, I must help you. I can't let you go on your own, Padmè will never forgive me."

Staring out the window, the dark lord huffed, gritting his teeth. "This isn't open for debate, Kenobi. My actions created this mess. So it is only right that I should be the one to fix it. I want you and my family far away from this place on the off-chance that I fail."

"What do I tell her? How do I explain this to your wife?"

The dark lord turned his head towards his brother and glared at him, his amber eyes beginning to smoulder. "She must never find out about Blackwing," he hissed. "She won't understand my reasons for its creation."

Obi wan sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. "I can't understand it myself Anakin."

Striding over to his desk, Vader punched in the channel for Admiral Thrawn. He shot a pained stare at the Jedi before snarling, "Leave me, Obi wan. I don't have time for this."

The Jedi went to argue but thought better of it. Biting his tongue he took one last look at his former padawan starting to crumble, before turning to leave the room.

The blue image of the Chiss Admiral hissed into life over the holopod, his red eyes glued to the dark lord. "Ah, Lord Vader. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you dressed in such a nostalgic outfit," Thrawn purred folding his arms.

The Sith growled internally at his lack of foresight. He couldn't afford to make such silly mistakes. Not now that his family's life was at stake. "I didn't summon you for your opinion on my attire, Thrawn. You have your confirmation of my identity, and now I want to know what you have managed to find out. More specifically, who else is involved with Tarkin and his plot to destroy me."

"You always did prefer to keep our discussions strictly business, didn't you Skywalker. Several systems have allied themselves with Tarkin out of fear of losing their positions of power. Two in particular being the governor's of both the Arkanis and Chandrilla sectors. Might I point out however, that Mandalore has openly declared not to support his efforts, choosing to side with you and your leadership."

The dark lord braced his hands on the desk and glared his Sith gold eyes at the Admiral. "Mandalore, you say? Indeed that is intriguing. Admiral, I want you to take the seventh fleet to both the Arkanis and Chandrilla sectors and remind them of their duty to the Empire. If they resist, arrest them for treason and deliver them to my ship. As for Mandalore, I will contact them personally and find out what else they know about this plot. Perhaps they can shed some more light on the subject."

Thrawn dipped his head respectfully to his Emperor before responding. "As you command. Oh and one last thing..."

Vader narrowed his gaze at the Chiss Admiral. "What?" he hissed impatiently.

"The mask helps to hide your confliction Skywalker. When one has seen as many faces in battle as I have, they learn to recognise an internal war when they see it."

"You are dismissed, _Admiral_ ," the Sith snarled grinding his teeth.

• • •

 _ **45:58**_

Padmè, Ahsoka and Obi wan sat on the sofa in the sitting room while the twins happily played in their bedroom. All eyes turned to the door as the Sith strode inside. He didn't utter a word, seemingly lost in thought, walking straight passed them and down the passage.

The Jedi stroked his beard glancing at the former senator and then towards the passage as he heard the bedroom door slam shut.

"Is it my imagination or is he actually getting worse?" Ahsoka asked the pair staring at the passage entrance.

"He is under a lot of stress Ahsoka," Padmè replied distantly.

Obi wan didn't respond, choosing to reach out through the force to feel for his brother. Something else was bothering him, he could sense it. But no matter how hard he pushed, Anakin was suddenly refusing to open up to him. He probed along their bond, reaching out to the Sith. The moment he made the connection, the shields slammed up blocking him out.

After a few moments the familiar hissing of Vader's respirator echoed down the passage, followed by the heavy strike of his armoured boots. He strode out from the doorway and into the dining room, pausing briefly by the table. He glanced through the tinted lenses at his growing family sitting before him and clenched his fists. He fought the urge to tell the two women what was happening, knowing their reactions and follow-up questions would only slow him down. He didn't have time for delays. Time was slipping away. How many hours had it been since the declaration? _Just under 46 hours left...I need to contact Mandalore._

"I will return shortly," the dark lord rumbled, abruptly heading for the door.

Padmè's eyes followed her husband as he crossed the room. The air chilled around him sending a shiver through her. Now was not the time to interrupt him, she could feel it.

Rising from his seat Obi wan moved to follow the Sith. Reaching the door it whooshed closed in his face. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, something or someone was holding it closed.

" _Stay there Obi wan. Remember not everyone in the Empire is aware of your existence. Some of whom I need to speak with now."_

" _Understood Anakin, let me know when you are done. We need to talk."_

He heard the thud of his boots echo down the corridor and knew he was gone. Walking back to the sofa, the Jedi sat down and rested his head against his hand, deep in thought.

"What's going on Obi wan?" Padmè asked, crossing her arms.

He glanced over at her and sighed. He had no idea how much to tell her at the moment. If Anakin had wanted to tell her right now, then surely he would've just done so. "He wants to tell you himself Padmè. Just give him time to sort everything out and then, when he has a moment, I'm sure he will brief both you and Ahsoka."

The brunette sat back into the sofa and caressed her stomach, her hand gently rubbing small circles to ease the growing aches. "I just wish he would take a minute or two to relax Obi wan. He's growing more anxious and moody every day. I feel like we're losing him all over again."

Putting her arm around her slender shoulders, Ahsoka tried to comfort her hormonal friend. "Don't worry Padmè, he said he'd be back shortly. Stressing isn't good for either you or the baby."

• • •

 _ **45:16**_

The dark lord stood before the holopod with his hands tightly locked behind his back. His breathing resounding throughout the throne room as he listened to the governor for Mandalore.

" _I informed Governor Tarkin that Mandalore has no intention of supporting him in this act of treason. Our loyalty remains with you and your leadership my lord."_

"I appreciate your support, Governor. Now if there is nothing else you can tell me, I have one more matter to address," Vader rumbled.

" _Anything my lord, what can we do to assist?"_

The Sith folded his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. "The former Duchess, is she still within the palace? I wish to speak with her."

" _Um, yes she is. May I ask why?"_

" _It is quite alright Saxon, I have been expecting this. Not many are aware of my continued existence,"_ a feminine voice stated from the distance.

The dark lord watched as the former Duchess stepped into view of the holo-projector. News of her survival from the former Sith Lord's attack was not well known. Only residents of the Mandalorian palace, himself and his former master were apprised of her resurrection. The technology was still virginal, and in early trials at the time. "Miss Kryze, are you fit for hyperspace travel?" he asked.

" _Perhaps, Lord Vader. Why do you ask?"_

"I have need of you here at Coruscant. The Devastator is en-route to retrieve you. Have your belongings ready, you may be here for a while."

The former Duchess bowed her head in acceptance. Ever since she was resuscitated on Kamino with this monster of a being looming over her bedside, she had expected to be summoned. They had spoken on and off over the years, mostly about her well-being and how the treatment had affected her both mentally and physically. She had no doubt now that his interest in her convalescence, had nothing to do with her as a person and more to do with the trial's success itself. _"Very well Lord Vader, I shall prepare for departure."_

 _ **44:45**_

Terminating the transmission, Vader contacted Admiral Piett on-board the Executor. It hissed into life, as the slim man's image manifested before him.

" _Yes milord."_

"Piett, recall the fleet with the exclusion of the Devastator. Blockade all trade and hyperspace routes to the system, no ship is to break through without my expressed consent. Execute emergency defence protocols and alert all outposts to prepare for attack."

" _You suspect an uprising sir?"_

"We have been given 48 hours to comply with Governor Tarkin's extortion demands. Needless to say I will not be doing so."

" _Can't we just disintegrate the Death Star and take him out in the process?"_

"He will be expecting that Admiral. I don't foresee him staying there. The Star Destroyers Executrix and Vector are to be disabled upon sight regardless of comm-scan. No questions asked."

" _Yes milord."_

"Prepare the Executor for departure, we leave for Geonosis in 24 hours."

"Right away, Piett out."

The dark lord sat at his console tapping his fingers impatiently on the obsidian surface. He needed to prepare. More than anything he needed to train. If earlier was anything to go by, he was getting weaker the longer he spent in purgatory. The force was his ally, his strength and as such he needed to reconnect, refocus and sharpen his senses.

• • •

 _ **44:00**_

Opening the door to his residence, Vader noticed Obi wan deep in meditation on the sofa. His wife and former padawan were no longer in the room, but they were still home, he could hear their voices. Closing the door behind him, he saw the Jedi beginning to stir and sat down beside him.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be gone for. Did you speak to everyone you needed to?" Obi wan asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes."

Shifting up in his seat, the Jedi adjusted his robe and stared at his brother, still in his suit and mask. "Are you ready to tell them yet? Padmè is beginning to worry about you."

The Sith groaned tilting his mask towards his former mentor. "I came here to tell her before going back to the arena."

Padmè and Ahsoka walked out from the twins' bedroom, ushering them towards the door. The brunette stopped, seeing her husband sitting on the sofa. "Ani, I didn't realise you'd come back. Are you hungry? We're going to get dinner."

Rising to his feet, Vader crossed the room and placed his gloved hands upon his wife's bare shoulders. He paused, staring down into her expectant eyes. "Padmè we need to talk."

Her heart suddenly leapt into her throat as she stared up into the tinted lenses of his mask. Now more than ever she wanted to rip the hideous thing from his face so she could see his expression. "Ok," she whispered, as he reached for her hand.

The Sith led his wife to their bedroom and closed the door. Gently pushing her to sit down on the bed, he removed his head gear and placed it onto the dresser. Turning back towards her, he felt a lump rise in his throat, suffocating his voice. Walking back over to the bed he dropped down onto one knee and took her ivory hands in his, staring up into her questioning eyes. "Padmè, my love, in 24 hours I must leave for Geonosis. Moff Tarkin has demanded that I surrender the Empire and myself to him, or he will unleash a terror on this system far worse than you could possibly imagine."

Padmè's face went white with horror. "What? Surely you're not considering going ahead with it are you?" she cried.

"I have no intention of surrendering, Padmè. But I have to stop him. What he plans to do to Coruscant could wipe out the entire population, and I can't allow for that to happen."

"It's not that Death Star thing is it? I thought you said it wasn't operational yet?"

Vader closed his eyes trying to figure out what to say. "No, it isn't the Death Star, Angel. It is a virus, known as the sickness. It kills all who become infected. He is planning on bombarding the planet with the airborne strain, if I do not comply with his demands."

Tightening her fingers around his, she fought back the tears threatening to fall. The tone of his voice sounded hollow, detached. Almost as if he had retreated into himself and was refusing to feel. "Oh Anakin what are you going to do?"

Dropping his gaze to their hands, he caressed her thumbs with his gloved fingers. "I am blockading the system and going to the Death Star to deal with him personally."

"Are you taking Obi wan to help you?"

"No, I need him to look after you and the twins while I am gone. He will escort you all to the Devastator, to keep you safe."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared into his cerulean eyes. She had a bad feeling about this and suddenly felt an overwhelming urge of despair ripple through her. "Anakin, I'm scared," she croaked, as another tear escaped.

He stood up and pulled her into him, stroking her chestnut curls down over her back. "Have faith my love, I've been doing this for years. Everything will be alright."

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: DEATH STAR: STAR DESTROYER VECTOR_

 _ **41:17**_

"Be careful with that you morons!" one of the officers barked impatiently at the rushing troopers.

The hangar was in chaos, as storm troopers lifted and loaded the hazardous crates onto the assembled shuttles. Supervising the operation were two lieutenants, standing off to the side, with their hands clasped behind their backs.

Crates rattled and clanged while they were pushed up the lowered ramps and into the awaiting ships. To the rear of the hangar, two troopers were carrying one of the last crates to be loaded, walking it towards the waiting dolly. The following soldier tripped over a ridge in the flooring panels and fell forward, struggling to hold the crate as he went down.

The taller officer ran over to the two troopers, yelling at the top of his lungs. "You bumbling buffoon! Can't you mindless fools do anything right?"

The shaken trooper turned his helmet towards the man in grey and apologised. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir."

Busy watching the spectacle, two other teams shunting crates collided. The crash echoing throughout the platform, as containers flew from the dollies and smashed onto the deck. Shards of glass clinked against the durasteel, from the shattering canisters.

Clouds of smoggy-grey gas filled the hangar, covering the loading team. It seeped through the troopers' helmets and hovered around the officers' heads.

More crates hit the floor as the suddenly panicked soldiers struggled to remove their helmets, staggering around and bumping into each other in fear.

"I'm getting out of here!" one of the supervisors exclaimed, bolting for the transport. Five officers chased after him, hurrying to escape the contagion. Slamming his fist against the distress alarm he ran up the ramp. Jumping into the main cabin, the head supervisor commed the Vector's bridge.

"Commander, emergency code 343. I repeat emergency code 343. There's been an incident in the main hangar. The virus is now live. Commander do you copy? I said the virus is now live! Seal off the bridge at once!"

The maintenance transport exited the destroyer hangar and docked at the platform. Scrambling from the shuttle, the six hysterical officers ran for the turbo-lift heading for the med-bay.

• • •

White helmets littered the hangar platform. The sound of violent coughing resounded throughout the sector as the abandoned storm troopers stumbled and staggered towards the exit. Bright red beacons flashed in the corridors highlighting the fleeing officers as they ran for the bridge.

Reaching the end of the passage, four men pounded against the blast door, screaming and coughing.

Commander Gorrister stared at the sealed entrance and furrowed his brow. He signalled Moff Tarkin on the Death Star.

"What is it Commander?" Tarkin sneered.

"Moff Tarkin, the virus has broken containment during the loading procedure. My destroyer is overrun with hysterical crew members. I can only assume they are now infected."

The Moff stroked his jaw and glared at the transmission. "Get your ship out of my dry-dock. Set your course for Coruscant and prepare to deliver the payload as planned. Once you reach the sector, await my command before proceeding."

"But sir, how are we supposed to get the shuttles from the destroyer? My crew has been compromised. By the time I reach the core we'll be a ghost ship."

"Surely your men in the bridge are capable of piloting a simple Lambda-class shuttle."

Gorrister slammed his fist against the command console in frustration. "But that is condemning them to death!"

"We must all make sacrifices Commander. The Empire thanks you for your contribution."

• • •

In the med-bay, six officers sat on the sterile cots, coughing and wheezing. Their weeping eyes darting nervously around the facility. A man dressed in a white lab coat approached them, snapping off his gloves and discarding them into a nearby trash can.

"It seems that you all have nothing but a common cold gentlemen. I suggest, by the severity of your symptoms, that you remain here overnight for observation. Have a rest and settle in, I will give you some pain killers to ease your suffering."

The medic walked over to a wall cabinet and pulled out some medicine, opening the boxes and placing the small tablets into the readied cups.

"You don't understand. We were loading crates of some top-secret virus when it escaped," one of the officers exclaimed, dropping his head into his hands as another coughing fit assaulted him.

Turning towards his patients, the man in white smiled, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. He picked up the tray and carried the cups over to the men sitting on the cots, handing them one each.

"Now, now. I'm sure you will all be fine. Bed rest is what you need. You will feel better in a few hours once your symptoms begin to settle. Just relax."

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE_

 _ **40:36**_

Closing the door softly behind him, Vader glanced over at the sofa to see his wife and the Jedi fast asleep. He hadn't realised he'd been training in the arena that long. With an exhausted sigh, he crossed the room and bent down, carefully lifting her into his arms. Cradling her head against his shoulder, he carried his Angel down the passage and into their bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed, tucking the pillow under her head and drawing the duvet up.

"Sleep well my love," he whispered as quietly as his mask allowed, tenderly brushing a stray curl behind her ear. "I'll see you in the morning."

With a wave of his hand, he extinguished the bed lamp and pulled the door closed, leaving her to sleep. He headed back to the sitting room and glanced at his comatose brother, softly snoring on the sofa. Feeling far too stressed to sleep, he made for his office and sat down behind the obsidian desk.

Removing his helmet and mask he placed them down onto the counter, before activating the data terminal. Pouring the whiskey into his glass, he brought up the files on Project I71A, and sank back into his chair. Sipping at his drink, he went over the details of the virus looking for some way of stopping it.

An hour later, the Sith was slumped over the desk with his head resting on his forearm, succumbing to the exhaustion.

• • •

 _ **35:20**_

Obi wan stretched his aching limbs and yawned. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around the sitting room, trying to get his bearings. A strange groaning sound struck his ears, garnering his attention. Dragging his hand through his hair and sitting forward on the cushion, he willed himself to his feet. Following the groans, he approached the dark lord's office and grasped the handle, slowly pushing the door open.

"Oh for goodness sakes," he mumbled, staggering wearily into the dark room.

The glow of the data terminal bathed the disturbed Sith in red, as he grunted and moaned with his head on the desk. The leather of his gloves crackled and squeaked with the repeated tightening of his fists. Walking over to stand beside his former padawan, Obi wan gripped his glossy shoulder armour and begun to gently shake him.

"Anakin, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

The dark lord grunted and shuddered in response.

He pushed the damp golden locks away from his face and sighed, seeing the deep creases in his forehead. His eyes were clamped shut and his cheeks drenched. "Anakin, wake up."

The groaning finally stopped. Tilting his head to the side, Vader opened his eyes, showing his icy blue orbs, wet with tears. "What was it this time?"

Slowly lifting his head up from the desk, the Sith slumped back into his seat and wiped the moisture from his face. "Nothing Obi wan, don't worry about it," he groaned, trying to salvage what was left of his dignity.

"Really? That's not what it sounded like."

Ice blue eyes glared back at him defiantly. "I said it was nothing. Just forget about it."

Shuffling into the office, Padmè pulled her robe in tight and yawned. "Ani, there you are," she mumbled walking towards the desk.

The Sith dropped his head into his hand and sighed, feeling completely shattered. "Sorry Angel, I must've fallen asleep."

Obi wan gave her a knowing glance and stepped back from the desk to give them room. He watched as the brunette slowly approached her husband. As she went to move passed him, he placed his hand comfortingly upon her shoulder before leaving the room.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked bending down to kiss his forehead.

He turned to face his wife and pulled her down to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms tight around her. Lowering his face into her shoulder he let out another muffled groan. "Yes Angel."

Stroking his hair she gazed at him in concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered.

"No, I just want to forget it."

She continued to stroke his hair, feeling his arms gripping tighter with each caress. How could she possibly help him, if he continued to shut her out? Fighting the urge to press him further, she got off his lap and grabbed his hands, pulling him up from the seat. "Come on, let's get you a caff. I think you could use one."

He tried to smile, but failed miserably. He just couldn't do it, not with everything going on. Allowing his wife to pull him up, he followed her into the kitchen.

Standing at the counter, Vader made their drinks and handed one each to Obi wan and Padmè. Turning back to face the sink, he heard one of the twins scream and it sent every nerve in his body on edge. The sound forced the sordid images from his nightmare into the forefront of his mind. Bracing himself against the counter, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing and beating heart. With every thud a face appeared, flashing in his memory like a strobe light.

Padmè's face dripping with blood, her glassy soulless eyes staring at him.

Darkness. _You can do this, just breathe._

Another thud.

Luke's face, also dripping with blood with the same empty stare.

Darkness. _Take a deep breath, keep it together._

Another thud.

Leia's face, the same as the rest.

Darkness. _It was just a dream, it hasn't happened yet, you can still stop this. Take another deep breath._

The images gradually began to fade. Lifting his head, he grabbed his cup and took a sip, slowly turning back to face Obi wan and his wife. Glancing over the rim of his caff he watched as they stared. Placing his empty cup down onto the counter he headed for the door.

"Anakin?" Padmè asked moving to follow him.

Walking passed the dining table he put his hand in the air and waved it dismissively, cradling his head in the other.

The former senator stopped and watched as her husband left the room once again. Returning to the kitchen, she crossed her arms and slumped against the counter, staring at the Jedi. "Is he talking to you? Because I can't get a word out of him," she huffed in frustration.

Obi wan shook his head. "No Padmè, he appears to have shut down. I haven't been able to get anything out of him since the meeting."

"Oh, at least it isn't just me."

"No Padmè. It's him. It's _all_ him."

• • •

 _ **34:45**_

Stepping inside the shower, the Sith moved under the water and shuddered, as it ran down his sculpted back. Resting his head against the cold tiles, he closed his eyes and allowed the heat to soothe his burning aches. After taking a series of controlled deep breaths, he finally started to relax.

A distant voice echoed inside his mind. A sinister crackly voice. One that he recognised all too well.

" _You must know by now that you can never be turned. What the dark side takes, it never gives back. I told you, that your actions would eventually destroy them. Only now do you finally understand."_

He shook off the voice, choosing to ignore it. It was only a memory, nothing more. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. Walking over to the closet, he pulled out a fresh suit, laid it over the bed, and started to dress. Lifting the cape up, he fastened the chain around his neck and sat down tugging on his boots.

From the bedside table, his comm-unit beeped. Reaching over he grabbed it and accepted the call. "What is it Admiral?"

"Milord, the Devastator has returned and entered orbit. A shuttle is currently en-route with the passenger."

"Good work Piett. Have Cody escort her to my throne room. I will meet her there."

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: GEONOSIS: DEATH STAR_

 _ **34:00**_

Coughing into a white gauze the medic stared at the alarming monitors in disbelief. One by one the officers had gone into cardiac arrest, mere seconds after each other. There was nothing he could've done for them. Wiping the beads of sweat from his brow he switched off the heart monitors, silencing the flat-line alerts.

He couldn't understand it. He was sure they had nothing more than a cold and now the six of them were lying in his theatre, dead. He coughed into the gauze again, this bout more aggressive than the last. Each man had blood slowly seeping from every crevice in their faces. It trickled from their tear-ducts, mouths and nasal cavities. Holding the gauze out in front of his face, he was horrified to see tiny spots of blood covering the white cloth, bleeding into the fibres.

Out the corner of his eye, he spotted one of the men starting to move on the cot. Taking a wary step towards the door, he stared at the newly deceased officers, feeling his heart starting to race. One by one they began moving, groaning and mumbling incoherently.

The lieutenant's eyes suddenly popped open, revealing two glassy black irises. They looked fully dilated, with no apparent definition between iris and pupil. Fighting yet another coughing fit, the medic threw his back against the wall and began to strafe along it, keeping his eyes glued to bodies.

The lieutenant shot up right in the bed and lurched to his feet, tilting his bloody head towards the ceiling. Without warning a blood curdling scream coursed from his lungs making every scalpel and utensil vibrate on the supply trolley.

In full panic, the medic ran for the door and fumbled with the handle. Glancing nervously over his shoulder, he hurried through the door and out into the corridor, tripping over his feet. Scrambling from the ground, he ran down the passage, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he bounced from wall to wall. Ripping his comm-unit out from his coat pocket, he contacted the Commander. "Lock down the sector, there's been an outbreak. The officers I was treating were infected with some unknown virus. They have broken containment and are currently roaming the corridors!"

" _Copy that."_

Running full speed, the medic pushed passed the unsuspecting officers and storm troopers in his path. He snapped his head back to stare down the corridor, hearing the agonizing screams and thundering boots echoing from behind. He skidded to a halt, coughing violently into the bloodied gauze. The pain was excruciating and he collapsed to his knees, his chest on fire. Choking and spluttering he pleaded over his com. "I said seal off the sector now!"

The room spun out of control before everything suddenly went black. There was a heavy thud as his head hit the floor and the comm-unit rolled out from within his twitching fingers, clattering upon the cold durasteel panels.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE THRONE ROOM_

 _ **33:40**_

Vader and Obi wan stood in front of the throne room window, discussing the finer details of his plan to take down Moff Tarkin. The sunlight beamed in through the reinforced glass, bleaching every surface it touched.

Footsteps echoed from the passage as they approached the chamber. Both men turned to face the door, ready to greet the new guests. The dark lord folded his arms over his chest and listened to his respirator cycling, waiting for his visitor to arrive.

Commander Cody and a tall, slim blonde-haired woman, dressed in a royal blue gown, walked in through the door. Her bright blue eyes sparkling in the morning sunlight. "Good morning Lord Vader. I came as promised..."

Obi wan's grey eyes went wide in shock. His breath suddenly caught in his throat and his heart hammered furiously within his chest. Instinctually, he grabbed hold of the Sith's shoulder armour trying to steady himself.

Vader smiled behind the mask and grabbed the Jedi's hand, feeling his brother's reaction ripple through their bond.

Obi wan's eyes welled with tears, as he tried to find words, "But...how...I...I don't understand? I held you...I watched you take your final breath."

The woman was as shocked to see the Jedi, as he was her. "My dear Obi wan," Satine gasped.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Thank you all for following along. I posted an update on chapter 1. I truly appreciate your perseverance in getting this far. My writing is evolving with every chapter and after going back I realised just how difficult the early chapters are to read. Once the story is finished I will go back and edit them and repost. I know Satine died in the Clone Wars, but I really wanted to bring her back, because she gave Obi wan's character an edge of humanity that he just seemed to be missing in the films. Re-uniting the couple is Vader's way of thanking his old friend for his undying support. I hope you enjoy the chapter. This has been one hell of a ride and has inspired several other ideas to surface.

Thank you all again for your reviews. They are both motivational and inspirational.


	43. Chapter 43: Calm Before the Storm

_**33:30**_

Obi wan stared up into the tinted lenses of the Sith's mask, begging for an explanation. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Part of him thought it was all some kind of cruel joke, that any moment now, his eyes would adjust and Satine wouldn't be standing there.

"Don't just stand there staring at me Obi wan, go to her," Vader quipped, giving the Jedi a helping push.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," the Jedi retorted, cocking his brow.

"She's waiting." Vader spun to face the window and folded his arms. "Cody, leave us," he growled not moving from the window.

"Yes sir," the trooper replied, marching out the door.

Hesitantly crossing the room, Obi wan gazed at his long lost love trying to think of what to say. His heart was pounding in his chest. He stopped and stood rigid, wanting to throw his arms around her and cry on her shoulder. But he resisted.

The former Duchess lifted her hand to the Jedi's face and caressed his cheek. "Obi wan, I wasn't expecting to see you here. When Lord Vader summoned me to his palace, I was rather nervous. I didn't know what to expect," she whispered.

Lifting his hand to cover hers, he gazed into the sparkling blue eyes. A tear slipped over his cheek as he tried to respond. "Satine, I...I can't believe it's really you. Is this a dream?"

"No, my dear. It is no dream." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. His head dropped onto her shoulder, and she felt his body start to shudder. "I am surprised to see you here, I thought you died with the rest of the Jedi."

"I have come close on occasion. Thankfully, my Sith friend over there has managed to restrain himself for the time being."

The dark lord turned to face the couple. "There's still time, Obi wan," he growled.

Satine pulled back and narrowed her gaze at her old flame. "You two are... _friends_?" she asked.

The Jedi smiled, "Well yes, in a manner of speaking."

Growing irritated with the conversation, Vader strode up beside them and gestured towards the door. "If you two are quite finished discussing _me_ , do you think we could leave my office, so I can see _my_ wife before I leave?"

Obi wan glanced between his love and former padawan and nodded. "Fair enough Ana..." he started to say, as a black fist suddenly punched him in the arm. He stared up at the growling Sith, rubbing his arm and shaking his head. "Oh come on, she's going to find out in a minute anyway. You can't seriously be trying to hide it now."

The dark lord folded his arms and glared at his brother from behind the mask. His respirator hissing in and out in the awkward silence.

Eyes darting between the two men, Satine watched the way they were interacting, curiously. They were behaving more like bickering brothers than friends. There was definitely more to this _friendship_ than the Jedi was letting on.

Taking the former Duchess's hand, Obi wan guided her towards the door. "Come Satine, he is anxious to get back. We can talk when we reach the suite."

• • •

 _ **33:00**_

Vader strode through the door and into the sitting room, followed by the Jedi and his girlfriend. Padmè walked out from the kitchen, hearing the respirator, and went to speak, when she saw the Duchess walking behind Obi wan. Before she could say a word, the dark lord grabbed his wife's arm and all but dragged her into the kitchen.

"Anakin, what's going on? Was that Satine with Obi wan?" she asked accusingly, trying to look back over her shoulder.

Letting go of her arm he spun to face her and braced his gloved hand on the counter. "Padmè, before you say anything, let me speak."

Padmè folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, desperate for answers.

"I found Satine a few years ago at Kamino. I don't understand why she was there, nor was I ever told. Originally I had intended on using her as bait to lure Obi wan out of hiding, but things changed."

"What changed?"

He stared at his wife, still in awe of her existence. Taking a step forward, he gently gripped her slender shoulders. "He brought you to me," he replied, brushing his finger down the length of her cheek. "I owe him my sanity Padmè. Bringing Satine back is my way of repaying that."

Staring up into his mask, she tried to find his eyes hidden behind the tinted lenses. So many questions danced in her mind. How was she alive? How did he find her? Why didn't he say anything earlier? What was he hiding? "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

Tilting his mask to the side, he gently fingered the curls in her hair. "I have been a little _distracted_."

She couldn't deny that. She had seen his personality spiralling out of control since the day she woke up. One minute he was this blood thirsty monster, hell-bent on revenge and the next he was the charming, devoted husband she so fondly remembered. "Can we go in there now? I would love to speak with her again."

Taking a step back, Vader removed his head gear and placed it down onto the kitchen counter. Ruffling his hair to loosen it, he looked up from beneath his brow and stared at his Angel. "Now we can," he stated, taking her hand and leading her out into the sitting room.

"So tell me Obi wan, how did you and Darth Vader become _friends_? From my understanding he hunted down and murdered every Jedi he found, not keeping one around for companionship," Satine asked, staring down at their entwined hands on her lap.

The Jedi closed his eyes and sighed, before gazing back into his lover's sparkling blue orbs. "We have a _history_ together," he answered distantly. "One that will become clear as soon as he is willing to reveal it to you."

Satine's gaze quickly shifted towards the direction of the kitchen, as the unmasked dark lord and his wife re-entered the room. She didn't need her Jedi lover to explain anymore; the answer to her question was now staring directly at her. Suddenly the whole situation made sense. Obi wan's so-called friendship with the masked tyrant, their brotherly bickering in the throne room.

Vader was his jedi partner. The same young Jedi he'd introduced her to during the Clone Wars, albeit a bit older. He was unmistakable without the mask, what with his long wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He even still had the scar that ran straight down his brow and over the upper edge of his cheek, although it was much more prominent now. Narrowing her gaze slightly, she compared this hulking beast of a man, garbed in black, to the image from her memories.

"Miss Kryze, I'm sure that you remember my wife, Padmè Amidala, the former senator for Naboo," Vader announced, standing with his arm protectively around the slight woman.

A warm smile crossed Satine's face. Of course she remembered Padmè, how could she forget? But, wasn't she supposed to have died and did he just refer to her as his wife? The Padmè she knew, would never have considered such a union unless – no, it wasn't possible. It was forbidden for the Jedi to marry, Obi wan had told her that much. Perhaps Vader had forced her to marry him, making her his concubine or trophy wife. It was a troubling thought. "Padmè, what a pleasant surprise. It would appear that I am not the only one to have risen from the dead after all," she said.

The former senator glanced up at her husband, as if asking permission to leave his embrace. He seemed lost in thought, his eyes glued to his Jedi brother sitting beside the Duchess. He must have finally sensed her attention, dipping his head towards her in a gentle nod. Smiling up at him, she nodded in return and stepped away, holding her hands out to the Mandalorian. "So it would seem, Satine. It's so nice to see you again. It has been too long," Padmè replied moving towards the reunited couple.

Rising to her feet, the Duchess gently wrapped her arms around the former senator. She wanted to ask after her marriage to the dark lord, but decided to postpone her questioning for a more intimate occasion. Pulling away from the cordial embrace, she rested her hands on the brunette's shoulders and looked into her deep brown eyes. A dull shadow had formed below the lower lids and tiny wrinkles had developed across her once taught forehead. "It feels like a lifetime ago when you visited me, we simply must catch up over supper."

"Indeed we must," Padmè replied.

The two women moved over to sit down on the sofa, next to Obi wan. The Sith folded his arms guardedly, desperately wanting to be alone with his Angel. The absence of his children and former padawan had not gone unnoticed, but he found himself thankful for the peace.

Now more than ever he desired to simply disappear into the stars, taking his beautiful pregnant wife and children with him, whisking them away to some outer-rim world. Away from his past ... and present. But as was always the case, his duty, now to the Empire and its inhabitants, took precedence. With a sorrowful sigh he turned and headed for the bedroom.

Obi wan watched the Sith leave, sensing his anguish. Turning to the two women chatting beside him he said, "Please excuse me for a moment ladies." The Mandalorian gave him a subtle nod, and he got up from the sofa, leaving the room.

Entering the bedroom he was surprised to see the dark lord standing legs apart by the open door with his arms locked behind his flowing cape. The gentle breeze agitating the heavy cloth making it dance around his feet.

"You seem on edge," Obi wan said, walking up to stand beside him.

"No more than usual," Vader muttered distantly, his mind elsewhere.

The Jedi observed his brother's body language. Padmè was right, he had become distant and moody lately, often retreating into himself. Every tiny snippet of information had to be painstakingly extracted from him, through sheer determination and harassment. Not that he wasn't always like this, even during the Clone Wars, getting the great Anakin Skywalker to open up had been challenging to say the least. The trick was knowing what questions to ask and in which order to ask them.

"Thank you. I don't know how you did it and I don't think I want to know. But, thank you," Obi wan whispered.

The Sith turned his head to glance at his brother briefly, before turning back to stare out the door. "You're welcome," he replied. With a heavy sigh he ran his hand through his golden hair. "Obi wan, do you ever wonder what might have happened if you had just left the order? If things could've turned out differently?"

The Jedi stared at him, curious. This was new. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about that constantly since it all happened. It was one of the haunting questions that lingered in the back of his mind every day. First since Satine's death and after from Anakin's betrayal. "I have asked myself that very question daily, Anakin."

"I often wonder if Padmè and I could've been living happily on Naboo, raising our children," he said, his voice distant and reflective. "But then I think about _him_ , and what he did..." He snapped his head around to glare at the Jedi with a fierce glint in his eyes, clenching his fists tight. "He never would have let me go. I know it. Somehow he would've found a way to drag me back, probably by threatening you or Padmè."

Placing his hand upon the Sith's shoulder armour, Obi wan sighed, "Probably. Palpatine kept you close on purpose Anakin. I'm just sorry I didn't have the ability to see it coming."

The dark lord dropped his head to stare at the floor, lifting his hand up to cover his brother's on his shoulder. "Me too," he replied solemnly, taking a deep breath. Lifting his head, he turned his gaze to the Jedi, staring into his forgiving grey eyes. "Obi wan, I need you to promise me something."

"Ok, so long as you're not asking me to join the dark side," he quipped.

Vader shook his head, "No, I would never ask that of you."

"Well, what is it Anakin?"

The dark lord dropped his head again to stare at the floor and took an uneasy step forward, bracing one gloved hand against the door frame. "I need you to promise me, that if I don't make it back from this, you'll look after Padmè and my children. Promise me you'll watch over them and keep them safe."

The Jedi cocked his brow and stared at his former padawan discerningly. His fear was suddenly radiating through their connection. Surely he wasn't actually afraid of Tarkin. Ok, so the man was a power hungry psychopath willing to crush all who opposed him ... but Anakin was a Sith. A _very_ powerful Sith. The Moff was just a man with ambition, he was no match for a force wielder, especially not one as gifted as Anakin. So why was he suddenly so shaken? "You know I would Anakin, but I won't need to. You will overcome this just as you have before. I know you will."

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER VECTOR: HYPERSPACE_

 _ **31:30**_

Commander Gorrister stood at the viewport, watching the streaks of blue and white glide past the hull. The pounding on the bridge blast doors had finally stopped, just short of an hour ago. Either his men had perished and were now seeking out potential victims, or they had managed to find refuge somewhere else on the ship.

He still couldn't fathom how all of this could have happened. If only he'd had the foresight to contact Lord Vader before Tarkin had entered his ship, then perhaps all of this could have been avoided. But it was too late now. The destroyer was overrun with the virus and to his knowledge, the scientists still hadn't succeeded in creating an antidote.

He turned and headed for the command centre, straightening his cap. Stopping behind his subordinate he crossed his arms. "Captain, what is our position?" he asked.

The captain pulled up the ship's navigational screen. Turning to face Gorrister, he replied, "We are just entering the Doldur sector, sir."

The Commander stroked his beard, deep in thought. He didn't remember allying with Moff Tarkin and his preposterous scheme, and now that they were clear of the Death Star, he saw no reason for continuing to feign that alliance. The solution was obvious, now that he thought about it. "Captain, take us out from lightspeed. I want to discuss our situation with Lord Vader," he ordered.

"Right away sir."

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: GEONOSIS: DEATH STAR_

 _ **31:30**_

Moff Tarkin, arms folded, stood in high command on the Death Star's overbridge. Director Krennic watched the sector alerts as the outbreak was slowly contained. Reports filed in over the transceivers, the officers relaying their findings to the bridge.

" _Sector 4 is locked down. All affected parties have been contained and the crates are set, what now sir?"_ the transceiver crackled.

The Moff turned to glare at the Director as he stared up at the older man suspiciously. "I want a patrol set up on each of the blast doors to the sector. No one leaves or enters. When the time is right we will shut down all access points from the main hangar, rerouting arrivals through the infected sector. Perhaps that will buy us some time."

Krennic slammed his hand against the command console and glared at Tarkin. "Buy us some time? You honestly think a few infected storm troopers and officers are going to stop _him_? You have signed our death warrants with this pathetic little escapade of yours Tarkin! If that blasted virus doesn't get us, Vader will," he yelled.

The Moff turned towards the viewport. He narrowed his gaze and stared out into the stars, stroking his chin. "Vader will be too caught up trying to protect his precious family from the virus to bother coming here. This is merely a precautionary measure. Once he enters the sector I will activate the thermal detonators positioned around it, crushing him under tons of duracrete and molten steel."

The Director snorted. With a roll of his eyes, he stormed from the command centre and charged for the exit.

"And _where_ do you think you are going?" Tarkin demanded, puffing his chest.

Krennic spun to face the Moff folding his arms. "I stayed here to protect _my_ weapon, _my_ legacy. I am not going to simply hang around while a lunatic on a power trip blasts it to pieces in some futile attempt at domination. Wallow in your own filth Tarkin, I refuse to go down with you!" Four death troopers moved into position and followed him out through the blast door.

Returning his attention to the viewport, the Moff locked his hands behind his back and stared out at the orange coloured planet below. The Director's decision to leave did nothing more than prove how spineless he truly was. He didn't need him. Not when he had a star destroyer loaded with the Blackwing virus hurtling towards the Capitol. Glancing down at his wrist chrono, Tarkin calculated the time remaining on his little ultimatum.

He spun to face the command centre, crossing his arms. "Admiral, hail the Vector. I want to know their progress," he ordered, making his way over to the terminal.

"Yes sir."

The officer punched in the com-frequency. "Star Destroyer Vector, this is Admiral Jerjerrod of DS-1, do you copy?"

The comm was filled with nothing but static.

The Admiral glanced over at the Moff before hitting the switch and trying again. "I repeat. Star Destroyer Vector, this is Admiral Jerjerrod of DS-1. Please acknowledge."

Tarkin loomed over the flashing console, staring at it in annoyance. His anger was palpable. Every officer in the overbridge turned their eyes away in a bid to avoid detection. The statistical map glowed bright in the dimly lit chamber, offset by a cacophony of green and red flashing diodes and switches that adorned the command centre. The lights flickered in the depths of the Moff's steely blue eyes as he glared at the transponder with contempt. "Try again, Admiral," he sneered.

Jerjerrod gulped and once again went to hail the ship.

An officer from one of the surveillance monitors suddenly jumped from his seat. "Sir, the Executrix has just left the dry-dock. Comm-scan indicates it is preparing to jump sir!" he yelled in panic.

Tarkin snapped his head up to glare at the officer. "Ready the tractor beam and pull it back, he's not taking my ship," he barked.

Just as the words left his mouth, he turned to the viewport to see the hyperdrive thrusters of the Executrix flame into life, propelling the destroyer into lightspeed.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: ROYAL SUITE_

 _ **31:30**_

Vader sat uneasily on the sofa, his body pressing up deliciously against his wife. She was absentmindedly caressing his thigh, while chatting away to the Mandalorian woman beside her. He stared at her wistfully, watching the delicate dance of her fingers on his synth-leathered leg. Each tiny movement sending electric tremors throughout his body, encouraging his already burning desire to drag her to their bedroom.

Feeling an uncomfortable tightness developing from his wife's seemingly innocent wandering, he twitched his gloved fingers on her shoulder reflexively. Hazel orbs immediately darted towards him. His eyes were a dark stormy blue, overshadowed by heavy lids that made him appear almost groggy. He couldn't keep this up much longer, surely she had to have some idea of what she was doing to him.

A warm smile graced her features, almost as if she had heard his unspoken plea. But instead of ceasing the infernal teasing, she decided to squeeze his muscular thigh, raising her eyebrow daringly. The move made him jerk his leg back in shock, sending every nerve on edge.

" _Angel..."_ He growled dangerously through their bond, knowing she could hear him.

The Jedi watched his brother curiously, seeing and feeling his rising tension, both on his face and through the force. It was most entertaining. He opened his mouth to speak when the Sith's comm-unit interrupted him.

Vader scowled as he carefully extracted his arm from his Angel's shoulder and lifted his black gauntlet up to his face. "This had better be important," he hissed.

" _Sorry milord,"_ Piett replied over the communicator. _"We have an incoming transmission from Commander Gorrister of the Vector. He insists that he speak with you urgently."_

Standing from the sofa, the dark lord strode for his office, closing the door hastily behind him. "Give me a minute Piett, then put him through to my terminal."

" _Will do sir."_

He quickly replaced his head gear and activated his personal terminal, the red holoscreen humming into life. The console beeped and he accepted the transmission, folding his arms tight across his chest. A small blue image of the commander appeared from the holopod. "Commander Gorrister, indeed this is an unexpected surprise," he rumbled in annoyance.

The holoimage wavered slightly from the static, before gradually resuming focus. "My lord, Moff Tarkin commandeered my vessel and towed us to the Death Star, stating that you had ordered an unscheduled inspection," the Commander stuttered nervously.

"I did no such thing."

"Y-yes sir, I am ... aware of that now."

The Sith narrowed his gaze behind the mask, glaring at the officer. "I would have expected someone with your _experience_ , to confirm such unusual events with myself personally, Commander. You of all people should know how I feel about Project I71A and the need for its strict ... _confidentiality_."

"Y-yes sir, I-I do sir."

Vader paused, allowing his respirator to cycle in and out menacingly in the silence. A low growl rumbled from his modulator before he continued. "So ... Gorrister, why have you decided to finally contact me?"

"Well, you see, my lord ... Tarkin's little operation has plunged my destroyer into complete chaos. There was an accident in the cargo hold. The virus is spreading and my command officers and I are currently bunkered down in the bridge, trying to avoid infection. I feel it will be only a matter of time before our defences are breached, effectively turning the Vector into a ghost ship, sir."

"You were right to contact me, Commander. Take the Vector to Kamino. In the meantime, I will speak to the Prime Minister and arrange for their assistance with the situation. If the scientists on-board have not yet managed to develop an antidote, the Kaminoans will be able to."

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Gorrister replied with a courteous bow.

The Sith raised his gloved hand and jabbed it towards the blue image. "And Commander ... do not fail me again," he hissed, ceasing the transmission.

Leaning over the desk, he smiled behind his armour. Tarkin's plan was rapidly unravelling around him, now all he needed was for Thrawn to make contact. Punching in the channel for Kamino, the dark lord prepared his political voice for the discussion with the Prime Minister Lama Su.

• • •

 _ **31:00**_

The sitting room went silent as the Sith exited his office. All eyes were trained upon him, staring up at the dark lord questioningly. Gazing into the deep chocolate orbs of his Angel, he closed the distance between them, holding his gloved hand out to her. With a warm smile, she took it, allowing her husband to gently pull her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and bent down to whisper sensually into her ear, his warm breath dancing upon her neck. "I need you Padmè," he breathed, pressing a feather-light kiss just below her lobe.

She shuddered in an excited gasp and went to mush in his strong embrace. Lifting her head, she stared up into his stormy blue eyes, seeing the smouldering desire burning within them. She felt his fingers tighten just above her hip, drawing her body closer. "Ani, we have company," she replied, her voice barely audible over her pounding heart.

Heavy lids concealed his eyes, as he drew in a deep breath. When he opened them, the determination was clear, he cared not for present company, wishing for them to leave immediately. "And, your point is?" he purred, nuzzling her neck.

A throat cleared at the other side of the sofa. Obi wan rose from his seat, and helped Satine up. "Well, Anakin, Padmè, I think Satine and I will take our leave now and give you two some much needed privacy," he stated, placing his hand lovingly upon the small of the Mandalorian's back.

Vader smirked at his brother from above his wife's shoulder, grateful for his decision to leave. He felt Padmè go to pull away and instantly held her tighter, refusing to let go. This move earned him a scornful glance from his beloved and he merely chuckled in response. She had teased him relentlessly while she prattled away to the former Duchess, and he had been more than patient, enduring each tingling caress. "I'll comm you later Obi wan," he said, watching as they headed for the door.

The Jedi nodded in understanding before leaving the suite.

The instant the door whooshed closed, the dark lord swept his wife up into his arms. He didn't miss the breathless gasp that left her lips from his sudden and unexpected movement, the innocent expression fuelling his already raging desire. As much as he loved his Angel's strength, there was nothing quite as intoxicating as her apparent weakness and vulnerability when it came to him. He carried her down the passage and into their bedroom, gently placing her down by the foot of the bed.

Deep hazel eyes stared up expectantly as he tenderly brushed a curl behind her ear. His stomach started to churn, with every hour that slowly trickled away. Soon they would be separated, and despite his outer confidence, the man behind the mask grew more anxious with each passing moment.

The sunlight glittered off her silken skin, and he found himself lost in her stare. Tracing a gloved finger down the edge of her cheek, he laid it to rest on the luscious red skin of her bottom lip. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to hers, needing to taste her. To his relief, she responded with equal fervour, moving her hands around to grasp his hips, pulling him closer.

Coupled with a mix of desperation and desire, the dark lord knotted his fingers into the chestnut tresses behind her head and fell into the kiss. His heart was beating frantically and he couldn't shake the unexpected wave of fear that assaulted him. Was this the last time he would actually see his Angel?

Tarkin was a cunning tactician, and a highly resourceful adversary, he wouldn't have issued such an ultimatum without appropriate means of backing himself up. The usually self-assured Sith, suddenly wasn't feeling quite so confident.

He felt her hands pawing at his utility belt, drawing him from his musings, and slowly moved one hand down to assist. The heavy belt released and thudded by their feet on the plush carpet. Pulling back from their kiss, Vader gazed into his wife's eyes, seeing her fear and desire mirroring his own. A lump formed in his throat, stealing his voice, bringing with it a salty tear that slipped, unbidden down his cheek. An angelic finger reached up to catch it, wiping it away from his face.

"Ani?" Padmè asked in concern.

The dark lord closed his eyes and pulled her into him, pushing the morbid fears away. "Lets not spoil this moment my love. Right now all I want, is you," he choked.

The couple lovingly extracted each other from their confines, dropping their attire piece by piece to the floor. Once free, Vader gently laid his wife on the bed, letting his eyes rove over her. Her once taught belly had started to swell, as the newest addition to their unorthodox family grew within. He placed his flesh hand upon the growing mound, stretching out with the force to feel for its presence. The light blinded his vision, and he squeezed his eyes tight, fighting the urge to pull away. He allowed the light to fill him, forcing the darkness from his being. The infernal ache returned to his chest, as it always did when he pushed the dark side away, but he managed to breathe through it.

Bending his head, he laid it upon his wife's swollen abdomen and drew in a raspy breath. He felt his Angel's fingers wrap into his hair, caressing his scalp; the sensation was soothing. Rising from her belly, he stared up into her sparkling eyes in complete admiration.

Holding her husband's gaze, Padmè smiled whilst she continued to massage his head. His eyes were different than usual. There was a warmth to them that she hadn't seen since the beginning of the clone wars. This wasn't the possessive, icy stare of Darth Vader, nor the detached, troubled gaze of the fierce Jedi General.

No. This was different.

For the briefest of moments she actually saw _him_.

Her Ani.

The same young man that she gave herself to, all those years ago at the lake. Her heart did a somersault in her chest. He _was_ still in there, buried beneath the layers of hurt, anger and regret. She could see him now, staring up at her like she was some kind of goddess to be worshipped.

Afraid to lose him, she grabbed hold of his shoulders and all but dragged him up to face her. "Don't you go anywhere," she whispered, clasping his face between both hands and fighting back the tears threatening to fall. "Do you hear me Anakin? Don't you dare go anywhere."

He continued to stare, confusion gradually seeping into his mind. Where was he honestly going to go? Had she forgotten the fact that they were both completely naked right now?

"Angel ... I don't understand," he croaked huskily.

"Shh, don't speak, Anakin. Just kiss me, please," she pleaded, pulling his face down.

He dropped his head, obligingly. Who was he to disregard such a request? Her kiss was hungry, almost desperate, as she wrapped her legs in tight around the crook of his knees. His heart was racing now, so hard in-fact he wondered if it were actually possible for it to explode under the stress. The heat from her velvet skin radiated through him and her heady floral scent was beyond intoxicating.

His head was spinning, like he was drugged or drunk or something. Perhaps, in a sense he was. She did always have that sort of effect on him. He always behaved differently around Padmè, for as long as he could remember. It was almost as if she had the inane ability to hijack his thoughts, transforming him into nothing more than a love-struck puppy willing to do anything to please her.

He was ... _powerless_.

Only now did he truly understand the meaning of that word.

When it came to Padmè, he was _completely_ powerless. Nothing could cripple him, the way she could with a single glance. Her hands were on his face again, gently pushing him back. Opening his hazy blue eyes, he stared down into hers questioningly. "Is everything alright, Angel?" he whispered.

A bright telling smile lit up her face, as she stared back at him. "Everything is more than alright Ani, but I want to try something different," she replied, holding his gaze.

"Anything, my love."

"Roll over, Anakin. It's my turn to drive."

"As you wish, milady," he purred, rolling carefully from her and onto his back. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin from his face as he watched her enticing curves making their way seductively over him. A nervous shiver shuddered through him when she straddled his lap. His desire surged and he lurched up, grabbing hold of her slender shoulders and pulling her roughly down on top of him. He cocked his brow and smirked up at her. "My, my ... you really are a tease today aren't you _Mrs_ _Skywalker_?" he jested.

Padmè's eyes went wide at hearing him call her by that name. He hadn't called her that since before the purge – before his defection. What in the name of Shiraya was going on with him? Whatever it was, she prayed it would last, for today at the very least.

"Someone has to be able to put you back in your place," she quipped with a giggle. She wished he could stay this way; she had forgotten how much she missed this playful side of him. If only she knew what had drawn him out. One minute he was distant and lost in thought, desperate for some type of human connection and suddenly, almost as if a switch had been flicked, he turned into the young insecure padawan she married. It was beyond confusing.

Their lips met again, this time more furious than before. Hands were everywhere, exploring each other's bodies like a pair of newlyweds. The former senator moved her hips in place during the kiss and gently guided herself over him, biting his lip in the process. She heard him gasp roughly as they finally became one, and it made her heart race.

Overcome by desire, the dark lord pushed his hips up, driving himself deeper. Their two bodies rocked together, in perfect rhythm, as if choreographed.

Vader held onto his wife tight, staring into her dreamy eyes as they moved with each other. He was completely lost in the moment, overwhelmed by the sheer depth of emotion he felt for this woman. She was his life, his very reason for living, and with each sensual grind of her hips, he felt more and more connected to her.

Padmè gasped at the sudden wave of emotion that flooded between their bond. She could feel him again, his devotion, his undying love for her, and it made her heart ache. Force she loved him, whether he was Emperor, Sith, Jedi or slave. None of that mattered anymore, not as long as he belonged to her. He was her Anakin, her very own black knight, and no matter what happened, that was exactly where he was going to stay.

• • •

 _ **29:00**_

Vader slumped his head back onto the pillow and dragged his hand through the sweaty matted locks of his golden hair. He focussed on his breathing, trying to steady his heart rate. He could feel his wife's eyes upon him, staring up at him expectantly. An exhausted groan escaped his lips. "Force woman, haven't you had enough of me yet?" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Padmè giggled, tracing her finger sensually down the side of his sweaty jaw. "I don't think that is even possible Ani," she replied wistfully.

The Sith chuckled and rolled onto his side, lifting his hand to brush a stray sweaty curl behind her ear. He stared into her sparkling eyes, and sighed, momentarily lost in thought.

"What is it?" she asked, unable to disguise the hint of alarm in her voice.

He sighed again, bringing his hand down to rest on her bare shoulder. "Padmè, do you ever wonder how things would have gone, if I had just left the order?"

What? Where did this come from? Sure she had wondered, repeatedly in fact. But the truth was, when he actually had left the order, he chose the new emperor over her, so really the point was mute. "Um, sometimes, I guess I have wondered," she answered hesitantly. "What makes you ask?"

"I have been thinking about it lately. I desperately want to just disappear - you know - take you and the twins, fly off to some outer-rim planet and just forget." He pulled his hand back and laid back onto the pillow, folding his arms behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. "But I know I can't – we can't – you would never be safe and I would never be free. Not now."

Padmè leant up onto her elbow and gazed into his distant eyes. "You could reinstate the Republic Anakin. Give the power back to the senate and allow them to elect a new Supreme Chancellor," she suggested, hoping she wouldn't sour his mood with the idea.

Vader snorted. "Yeah, right. Not only would they execute me immediately for war crimes and genocide, just to name a couple; but they would be twice as corrupt now, as what they were back then. No, that simply isn't an option Padmè. I know what the current heads of government are like, and trust me the Galaxy is better off under my leadership, as much as it bothers me."

She clamped her mouth shut. He did make a valid point, their first course of action would be to seek retribution against him for his actions. Sure, the Empire was nothing more than a dictatorship, but from what she'd seen, he had been making some good decisions. It was obvious that he still didn't believe in democracy, or their version of it anyway.

Perhaps, with her guidance, she could steer him in the right direction in time. But first he had to deal with Tarkin, and she'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't worried about it. What if he didn't come back? What if that maniac actually did have some magical way of defeating him? What would happen to her and the twins?

"Ani, are you nervous?" she asked.

He turned his eyes away, trying to hide his true feelings. "People have been trying to kill me for years Padmè, and they haven't succeeded yet," he replied dismissively.

Another classic non-committal answer, she should've expected as much. Her mind drifted to Luke and Leia, and she glanced over at the chrono beside the bed. "Where do you suppose Ahsoka has taken the twins?" she asked, changing the subject.

He rolled his eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "Knowing Snips, she'll be spoiling them rotten. She loves kids. My guess is she's taken them shopping somewhere." He rolled over onto his elbow, and started to twist one of her glossy tendrils between his fingers. "I can find out if you like, I'm sure she has her com-unit on her," he suggested, trying to soothe her worry.

"No, she's a Jedi, I'm sure they're fine. I just hope that they are behaving for her."

Vader laughed, rolling over on top of his wife and moving down to kiss her. "They're our children Padmè, _behaving_ is not in their blood," he teased, closing his mouth in over hers, before she could respond.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT RETAIL DISTRICT: GRAND MEGA-MALL_

 _ **29:00**_

"Luke wait!" Ahsoka called out, trying to run after the youngling with the multitude of bags swinging from her arms.

Leia gave chase, following the Togruta as she darted between the crowd. The mega-mall was the biggest she had ever seen. Thousands of beings were shopping here, from all different corners of the galaxy; she'd never seen so many bodies gathered in such a confined space. The roof was one long, domed skylight; made up of hundreds of intricate lead-lights that produced sparkling rainbows when the beams of sunlight shone through them. The air was rife with the smell of exotic foods offered for sale in the monstrous food hall ... exactly where her brother was heading for.

"I'm starving, Soka," Luke cried as he skidded to a grinding halt before the sea of tables and chairs.

The Togruta finally caught up with him, dropping the bags to the floor and resting on her knees, panting. "Now you listen to me young man. If I lose either one of you, your father is going to kill me, _literally_. You do remember who your father is don't you?"

Luke stared up at the Togruta, embarrassed. "Yes Ahsoka," he ground out, kicking his feet in disdain.

"Good one Luke," Leia teased crossing her arms.

"Shut up _princess_!" Luke spat back.

Ahsoka flicked her blue and white montrals and rolled her eyes in exasperation. What was she thinking, bringing Anakin's children to the mega-mall? She must've been crazy or something. With a loud huff, she picked up the bags and force nudged the two younglings in front of her. "Now march, both of you. We have to get back to maintenance to pick up C3PO and Artoo on our way home."

 _I really hope Padmè is having better luck with Anakin than I am with his children. She owes me big time for this. Big time. I wonder how old man Obi wan managed to do it for five years straight, I'm exhausted after a few hours._

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: ROYAL GUEST RESIDENCE_

 _ **29:00**_

Deep pools of blue, like the stormy seas of Kamino. He could get lost within her eyes for years. Obi wan leant on his elbow, staring into the depths of his lover's eyes, feeling strangely at peace with the world. "I still can't believe you're alive Satine. After all these years, did you ever once contemplate looking for me?" the Jedi asked curiously.

The Mandalorian sighed, running her hand through his shaggy auburn hair. "My dear Obi wan, if I had thought, even for a moment that you were alive, I would've searched you out. But like you, I also believed you to be dead. It's a miracle that you survived the purge."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "It's no miracle Satine. I fought him at Mustafar, we battled for hours. I bested him in the end, mostly due to his arrogance. But I couldn't bring myself to finish it, I loved him. Kriff, I still do. The man is like my brother," he replied reflectively.

She narrowed her gaze at the Jedi. "You say you love him, but does he love you in return?" she asked.

He pushed the covers back and perched his naked body over the edge of the bed. His mind drifting off to the many conversations him and Anakin had shared over the past few weeks. Did he love him? Is that what it was?

"Yes Satine, in his own twisted way, I think he does. He always did."

She moved closer and started to gently massage his tense shoulders, easing out the multitude of knots that had formed over the years. "The man is an enigma, Obi wan. Throughout the dealings I have had with him over the years, I have seen two very different, conflicting sides to him. One caring and compassionate and the other ruthless and downright sadistic. It's a wonder he's still sane."

Obi wan relaxed into the healing touch of her fingers, feeling the tension slowly lifting from his aching muscles. "That's just it Satine. I don't think he is anymore. There's a hidden monster that lies beneath the cool exterior, I've seen it. It torments him. He's come a long way that's for sure, but there are some very dark and sinister skeletons hiding in that closet of his, and without proper help, I fear they will eventually consume him."

Grasping his face, Satine turned her Jedi lover around to look at her. "He's a grown man, Obi wan. When are you willing to let him go?" she asked.

His troubled grey eyes stared deep into her blue, wishing he could give her the answer she needed. "When the time is right, I will know. The force is holding us together, I can feel it. I can't allow him to suffer alone, we both went through that war together and to be fair he never returned from battle the same as he went in. It did damage, Satine, to both of us."

She leant forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead before getting up from the bed. "You were always so noble, Obi wan. I hope that one day he realises just how much of yourself you gave up for him."

The Jedi rubbed his eyes wearily before starting to redress. "He already does, my dear," he replied.

As he tugged on his long heavy brown cloak, his personal com alarmed on the bedside table. With a roll of his eyes, he reached over and answered it. "Kenobi here," he said.

"Master Obi wan. Hold a council meeting today, we must. Returned to us, one has," the grand master answered.

"I will speak to him, Master. Although he may not be overly keen on the idea right now."

"Trouble there is, yes. Sensed it I have. Another trial he must face, the outcome, more difficult to see. Clouded Skywalker's future is."

"Well clouded is better than darkness, Master. That means his fate is now undecided. I think I will take that as a win. Keep your com on you, I'll let you know his answer after I speak with him."

* * *

 _BORMEA SECTOR: CHANDRILA_

 _ **29:00**_

The Chimaera thundered out of hyperspace, closely followed by nine more Imperial I-class Star Destroyers and entered orbit around the tranquil blue planet of Chandrila. Standing at the viewport, Admiral Thrawn locked his arms behind his back and stared out at his newest challenge.

He _could_ go down to the planet and discuss their allegiance to the Emperor personally, but that would take time. Time, he simply didn't wish to waste on such pointless discussions. There was only one way this confrontation was going to go – his way. He already had confirmation from his spies on the ground, that the Bormean sector Governor was on world. Now his fleet could do the talking.

"Captain ... hail the Governor," the Chiss Admiral purred, as he turned and strode towards the command centre.

"Yes Admiral," the captain replied.

On the holoscreen, the image of Jamson Caglio appeared, his fair skin complimented by cool green eyes and short red hair. Dressed in typical Imperial khaki green issue, the man narrowed his gaze at the blue skinned Admiral and huffed.

"Admiral Thrawn, what is the meaning of this?" he asked gruffly.

"Governor Caglio, it is a pleasure," Thrawn greeted coolly, his red eyes boring down on the holoscreen. "I come to you on behalf of the Emperor."

"The emperor is dead, Admiral – did you miss the report?"

Mitth'raw'nuruodo stroked his smooth blue chin and glanced off to the left before continuing. "You see, that is where you are ill-informed, Governor. Emperor Vader wishes to extend you and your supporters an official pardon, for your recent ... _transgressions_. In return for his leniency, he demands only one thing ..."

"Leniency?" Caglio snorted, "He doesn't know the meaning of the word!"

The Admiral straightened his posture and glared at the screen before him. "Declare loyalty to him and the Empire, and you shall remain governor of the Bormea sector."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you decline his most generous offer, then I will have no choice but to open fire on your peaceful planet, with the full force of the Seventh Fleet."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I can assure you, I would," Thrawn purred. "So tell me Governor, what should I tell the Emperor?"

Caglio nervously glanced around the screen, looking everywhere but at the Admiral. With a gulp, his eyes returned to the Chiss before him. "Tell Vader ... we _accept_ his offer ... in exchange for clemency," he stammered.

Thrawn smiled victoriously. "You have made the right decision, Governor Caglio. And to ensure your continued _support_ , I am deploying a garrison to your district ... for your _protection,_ of course."

"Y-yes Admiral, I understand."

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE_

 _ **28:20**_

"Thank you, Angel," Vader said, taking the warm cup of caff from his wife. He took a sip from his cup and placed it down on the desk.

"What are you looking for?" Padmè asked, glancing up at the map reader in his office.

"The Seventh Fleet. Admiral Thrawn should be getting back to me shortly, with news on the defectors."

The former senator sat down on her husband's knee, tucking her back in against his chest. She loved seeing him in his old robes, they reminded her of the old days. With a dreamy sigh, she leant her head back to rest on his shoulder and stared at the map reader with him. "When do you think he'll contact you?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the com-scan lit up. The Sith shot his wife a humorous smirk and gently lifted her from his lap. "Sorry Angel," he apologised with a sigh, "The less people know about us, the safer you will be."

Padmè nodded, and quietly left the room, gently closing the door behind her. She pressed her ear up against the panel and tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Thrawn, I trust you have news on the defectors," the dark lord opened, clasping his hands together on the desk.

" _Yes, Lord Vader. Governor Caglio has agreed to support us in exchange for clemency. I have also been informed of Director Krennic's recent defection. It would appear that he has chosen exile over his allegiance with Tarkin, commandeering the Executrix and disappearing into the outer-rim."_

"Hrmm, that is indeed interesting Admiral. It would seem that the Moff is fast running out of options. You have proven your loyalty and as such I am now willing to discuss your previous proposition."

" _I am pleased to hear it."_

The Sith rose from his seat and folded his arms - a tiny flicker of gold infiltrating his icy blue eyes - as he glared down at the Chiss in the holo-projector. "I am hereby promoting you. Do not make me regret my decision, _Grand_ Admiral Thrawn," he stated.

"Thank you my lord," the Chiss replied before the transmission ended.

Padmè's gaze shifted to the door, hearing voices and commotion coming from the other side. She quickly stepped back and hurried over to the sofa, sitting down and grabbing her datapad. The blast door opened and Luke and Leia bounded inside, closely followed by a very dishevelled looking Ahsoka, arms laden with shopping bags.

The twins ran up to their mother excitedly, jumping around in place. "Mum," Leia exclaimed, "Soka took us to the mega-mall, you should see that place! It's huge!"

"Soka bought me some new starship models, Mum!" Luke cried, "I got a TIE-fighter, a star destroyer and one like our old one, I think he called it a nubi-something."

"It's called a Nubian, Luke. I would love to see it," the dark lord said, leaning against the door frame.

The Togruta stared up at her former master in surprise as she went to sit down. "Anakin, sorry. I didn't realise you were here," she apologised.

Vader smiled at his former padawan. "It's fine Snips."

"Dad!" the twins cried running over to him with their arms outstretched.

The Sith dropped to his knees and embraced his two children, wrapping his arms tight around their tiny bodies.

"Master Ani, it is so good to see you again," C3PO stated, walking into the sitting room, with Artoo hot on his heels. The astromech released a series of shrill beeps and whistles, rocking from side to side, in what could only be described as excitement.

"Threepio, Artoo, it's good to see you too," Vader remarked, lifting his head up from between the twins' shoulders. The suite suddenly felt very crowded. He stood up and headed for the sofa, sitting down beside his wife and placing his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him, the sparkle in her eyes chasing away all thought of his recent meeting with the newly appointed Grand Admiral.

"Luke, Leia, why don't you show your mum and dad what we bought today?" the Togruta suggested holding the bags out.

Within seconds the two younglings were upon her, rummaging through the plastic for their newest treasures. Luke pulled out his starships and Leia, her new dolls. They both hurried back to their parents eager to show them.

Vader held his hand out to his son and took the shiny silver model, turning it around before him. "It looks just like I remember," he muttered reflectively, furrowing his brow. "Although, if I recall correctly yours was slightly bigger, my love."

Padmè laughed, and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it is a little bigger," she giggled.

"Where is our old ship Mum?" Luke asked, staring up at her curiously.

"It should still be at the cottage," she replied, her voice wavering at the unwanted memory. She looked up at her husband, feeling his eyes upon her, and tried to smile. That night was not something she ever wanted to think about, ever again. But now that her son had brought it up, her mind was thrust back into the cottage, watching her two children thrashing and screaming out to her as the guards hauled them down the stairs.

"He's gone Padmè, he can't hurt you anymore," Vader comforted, putting the model ship down and stroking her leg.

Tears started to well in her eyes, "I know Ani, but it still scares me," she whimpered leaning into his embrace.

Ahsoka cocked her brow in confusion. Clearly something had happened to them before they got here, and it made her curious as to what else she had missed. Of course, she knew Palpatine was dead and that Anakin must have killed him, but outside of that was a mystery. How did Vader find out Padmè was alive? Is she the reason he chose to kill his master?

Obviously, she couldn't speak to Padmè about it because whatever the memory was, it was still too painful, and she doubted that Anakin would be interested in divulging the sordid details of his past. Perhaps Obi wan would be able to explain, some of it at least.

The door bell chimed, and the Sith rose from his seat to open it. He stepped back, welcoming his former master and the Mandalorian into the suite. Both of them were glowing, and Vader chuckled to himself quietly, giving the Jedi a sly smirk.

Obi wan ushered his lover inside towards the sofa and glanced to the dark lord. "Anakin, can we have a word in private?" he asked.

His smirk was quickly replaced by a frown. The Sith nodded and gestured towards the kitchen, striding from the sitting room. When they reached the kitchen, the two men both folded their arms and paused.

"What is it Obi wan?" Vader asked gruffly.

"Master Yoda wishes to hold a council meeting today," he replied.

The dark lord leant back against the countertop, dragging his hand through his hair in frustration. He really didn't have time for this, not today. He wanted to spend his last hours on Coruscant with his family, not entertaining the grand master and his defunct order. "Can't it wait until I return?" he growled.

"Apparently not."

With a huff he spun around and braced his hands on the counter. "Fine, tell him I'll meet them shortly."

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: THRONE ROOM_

 _ **27:00**_

The grand master tapped his way into the vast throne room, followed by his Jedi entourage. They made their way inside and sat down in the waiting chairs, all staring at the Sith standing in front of the sweeping window.

He whirled to face them, his black hooded cloak drifting with the sudden movement. Obi wan and Ahsoka stood either side of him, both with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Master Yoda, I see your ranks are expanding," Vader hissed, eyeing the growing group suspiciously. He stretched out through the force, feeling for the presence of the new-comer. Once again, the member's identity was crudely hidden by the pulled up Jedi robe, but they could only conceal her face. Her force signature was unmistakable.

The ancient Jedi lowered his ears at his irritated tone. "Yes. Wished to meet with you, she did."

"Indeed," he growled narrowing his gaze at the hooded figure. "Master Jocasta Nu, you can lower your hood. You should know from our previous encounter, that such trivial methods cannot hide your identity from me."

The elderly woman raised her arms and released the heavy woollen cloak, guiding it down onto her shoulders. Her snow white hair was bundled up in a bun, and her aged fair skin hung loosely from her cheek bones. Grey-blue eyes stared at the dark lord discerningly, trying to read his cloaked force presence. "Just as your mask failed to conceal yours from me, Skywalker," she quipped.

Vader snorted. "Do you still hold a copy of the disk I destroyed?"

"Yes."

The Sith launched into a pace, striding back and forth across the sweeping glass. He knew she hadn't died when she jumped from the Ziggurat roof all those years ago, her force signature remained, he'd felt it. Now she's back before him again, brandishing the information of thousands of force sensitive children that reside throughout the galaxy. At least he had managed to protect them from his late master, preventing them from suffering his fate.

He whirled to face the grand master, jabbing his finger wildly. "You do remember my conditions, don't you Master Yoda?" he snarled, his smouldering amber eyes boring down on the green Jedi.

"Forgotten them, I have not."

"See to it you don't." The Sith took a series of controlled breaths, trying to reign in his temper. Providing the ancient master remained true to his word, he would support the new order's growth. Plus he had bigger, more pressing issues to deal with at the moment.

Shooting a glance at the two Jedi beside him, he turned back to stare out the window. "Master Yoda, I have transferred a substantial amount of credits into a trust fund, that you may access to rebuild the temple. The lower levels are yours to do with as you see fit. As for now, I have something else for you to look into that you may find interesting."

The grand master furrowed his brow and stroked his chin curiously, staring at the Sith's back. "Interesting, you say?" he replied.

Obi wan and Ahsoka both glanced at each other curiously. Anakin was acting rather strange at the moment, shielding his thoughts successfully from both of them.

" _Why do I feel like we are about to see some other horrible action of his revealed to us?"_ Ahsoka asked Obi wan through the force.

" _Tell me about it, I almost don't want to listen,"_ Obi wan replied.

Returning to his desk, the Sith activated his terminal, bringing up the map reader. He punched in the coordinates and zoomed in on the confidential sector, glancing up at the ancient Jedi from beneath his brow.

"Located in the Nuiri sector of the outer-rim, is Stygeon Prime. Home to the high-security Imperial prison, known as Spire. It has held many force sensitive beings over the years, one of whom I believe would be a great asset to your new order. I suggest that you send Masters Shaak Ti and Vos there to retrieve them. I will of course alert the facility to expect your arrival, and issue the order for her to be released into your custody."

All eyes darted between the Sith and the grand master questioningly. The rising tension between them so thick it could be sliced with a saber.

Yoda raised his brow. "This being you speak of, Jedi is she?" he asked.

Vader's amber eyes burned as they locked with the green orbs of the ancient master. "Indeed," he hissed, clenching his fists, "Master Unduli has been detained at the facility for almost five years."

* * *

 _IMPERIAL PALACE: HANGAR BAY_

 _ **25:00**_

Black One's engines rumbled as it warmed up on the deck, preparing to depart. Vader, back in his suit sans the mask, stood in front of his family and the two Jedi. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't shake the sudden wave of anxiety that filled him. Troubled blue eyes gazed into the sparkling hazel orbs of his wife, as he pulled her tight into his arms.

"No matter what happens Angel, know I have always loved you," he choked trying to stay composed.

A shimmering tear slipped down over her cheek as she held on to him tight. "Please be safe and come home soon, Ani," she sobbed, not wanting to let go.

He stroked his gloved hand down the length of her chestnut hair. "I'll be back soon my love, I promise," he whispered. He took her head in his hands and kissed her, pouring his heart into the action. Releasing his wife, he stepped back and glanced down at his two children, both with tears streaming down their tiny cheeks.

He dropped down and pulled them into his arms, resting his head between their shoulders. "Be good to your mother, I will be back before you know it."

"Please don't go daddy," Leia whimpered.

"I have to go princess, I don't have a choice," the Sith croaked, squeezing them tighter.

Luke pulled out of his father's embrace and stared into his eyes. He wiped away his tears and frowned. "Will we ever see you again?" he asked unable to control his emotions.

The dark lord stared at his son in despair. He could feel his fear radiating between their bond and it echoed his own. Did his son sense the same as he did, or was it just a child's fear of losing a parent? He couldn't say. The force was so strong with both of his offspring, so the possibility was definitely there.

He gently grabbed his boy's shoulders and stared deep into his glistening blue eyes. "What does your heart tell you?" he asked, feeling slightly odd that he'd subconsciously chosen to use his own mother's words when he left with Qui gon.

Luke sniffled. "I hope so."

Looking between his two children, the dark lord tried to hide his fear. "Be brave young ones. Look after your mum while I'm gone," he said rising to his feet.

Padmè pulled the twins against her, feeling her husband's anxiety rising. Another tear fell down her cheek as she watched him approach Obi wan and Ahsoka.

"Anakin, let me come with you. I have a bad feeling about this," Obi wan implored placing his hand on the Sith's shoulder cladding.

Vader glanced over at his family and looked back at his former master before him. "No, Obi wan. I have to do this myself. Plus I need you to watch over my family in case anything goes wrong."

"Skyguy, please," Ahsoka pleaded.

Shaking his head, the dark lord dropped his gaze to the floor. "No Snips," he dismissed. "Obi wan, Captain Pilor is aware of your position on-board the Devastator. He will follow your command without question. Once you are all settled, head straight for Naboo, so Padmè can be close to her family."

The Jedi nodded in understanding. "I will protect them with my life Anakin. You have my word."

Taking a deep breath, Vader turned towards Commander Cody and nodded. The storm troopers immediately filed into the assembled shuttles and the ramps closed, leaving Cody and six of his best standing by the royal family. Striding towards Black One's ramp the Sith paused and spun back to stare at his life standing on the deck. His midnight cape fluttered in the backdraft as he committed each and every minute detail of their sombre faces to memory. "May the force be with you," he stated, turning back to the shuttle and thudding up the ramp.

Padmè and the twins huddled close together, as Obi wan, Satine and Ahsoka moved in beside them. They all watched silently while the ramp whined closed.

The hangar alarms sounded and the shuttle engines rumbled, as they one-by-one departed the hangar. Black One's thrusters roared, gracefully lifting it from the platform, and it too exited into the busy city sky.

"Are you ready, Padmè?" the Jedi asked quietly, putting his hand comfortingly upon her shoulder.

The former senator turned her sodden brown eyes towards him. "Yes, Obi wan. Let's go," she replied in her detached queen voice.

* * *

 _SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR: IN ORBIT OVER CORUSCANT_

 _ **24:15**_

The 501st assembled in the vast hangar bay, forming two parallel lines either side. The dark lord, back in his mask, strode down the ramp of Black One and between the sea of white troopers saluting him. The sound of his respirator hissing and his heavy armoured boots colliding with the durasteel, echoed throughout the sector. Admiral Piett stood at the center, waiting to welcome his Supreme Commander back on-board.

"Milord welcome back. We are ready to leave as soon as you give the order," he greeted, falling into step beside the Sith.

"Good work Piett, await my presence on the bridge. I will be there shortly."

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN ORBIT OVER CORUSCANT_

 _ **24:00**_

Obi wan and Padmè stood at the viewport, staring out at the monstrous Super Star Destroyer in front of them. Luke and Leia both wrapped their arms around their mother, watching their father's ship silently.

Thirteen thrusters glowed blood red as they slowly urged the gargantuan ship starboard. The bridge began to shudder and a deafening rumble filled the silence. Suddenly the viewport was bathed in the intense light from the Executor's thrusters, moments before it catapulted into hyperspace, disappearing into the stars.

The moment the ship vanished from sight, Padmè threw her arms around the Jedi and broke down into his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. Obi wan patted her back trying to comfort her.

"Master Kenobi, your orders sir?" Lieutenant Pilor asked, standing up straight with his arms locked behind his back.

The Jedi looked up from the brunette's shoulder and took a deep breath before replying. "Set your course for Naboo, Captain."

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _Hi everyone, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. This chapter was three weeks in the making, and I hope its length makes up for the wait. I did a George Lucas chop here and there, editing out a few scenes. Thank you again for your reviews and kind support, they mean the world to me._


	44. Chapter 44: Precipice

_NUIRI SECTOR: STYGEON PRIME_

Snow pelted the viewport window. The small, battered corvette shuddered and jerked under the barrage as it descended into the mountainous surroundings. In the distance, shadowy creatures could be seen, soaring amongst the blizzard; the occasional sliver of moonlight glinting off their wings as they ascended into the stormy grey cloud-cover.

"I can't see anything through this snow," Master Vos complained, veering the ship, narrowly avoiding an encroaching rocky peak.

The ship shuddered once more. Shaak Ti caught her datapad as it slid from the illuminated dash. She shot an annoyed glance at the former dark-side user piloting the ship beside her. "You are relying on your eyesight. Use the force and follow its guidance," she chided.

Quinlan rolled his eyes. "Nope, not happening. This whole mission is a wild Bantha chase anyway. How do we know we aren't flying into a trap?" he snapped in frustration.

"I detected no deception in his words, Master Vos."

The two pairs of black eyes locked momentarily. Master Vos snorted before returning his attention to the task at hand. "This _is_ Darth Vader we are talking about, right? Deception and betrayal is all that he knows now. How can you be so sure this isn't just some last effort to destroy us?"

The Togruta closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out to the force. "He is changing Quinlan. The force swirls around him much the same as this blizzard around us. You speak of deception and betrayal being all that he knows, yet you seem to have forgotten your own defection and subsequent return."

"I didn't slaughter the entire Jedi order in cold blood! It's hardly the same situation!"

Her mind replayed the night in the temple. Hearing his pained words of warning, telling her to run. The emotions she had sensed from him at that moment, weren't those of a textbook Sith. Boga was with him, but it didn't control him. The waves of pain and confusion had barrelled off him, mingled with the two warring sides of the force.

She opened her eyes and narrowed her gaze at the concealed horizon ahead. Two blinding floodlights stretched forth from a rocky outcropping in the distance. "There," she whispered, pointing at the tall fortified structure embedded into the snow-crested mountain. "Luminara is there, I can feel her."

Master Vos gripped the yoke tight and directed their ship towards the treacherous alp, its peak veiled by the heavy storm clouds. "I hope you're right about this. I don't trust him as far as I could throw him."

A voice crackled over the transponder. _"Unidentified corvette, you are entering restricted air space. Identify yourself."_

The two Jedi looked at each other. The Kiffar shrugged his shoulders and hit the command panel. "This is Master Quinlan Vos. Here on request by the Emperor, to transfer a prisoner."

" _Ah, yes. We are aware of your orders. Proceed to platform two, an escort will be there to process your request."_

"Thanks," Quinlan replied, guiding the corvette towards the illuminated landing platform. A strong updraft yanked the steering column from his hands, forcing the ship starboard. He grunted, pulling the hull back under control.

"Patience, Quinlan," the Togruta scolded.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one trying to fly this thing," he snapped.

"Do or do not, there is no try."

A squadron of TIE-fighters screamed passed them, their search-lights sweeping the undulating terrain below. On the platform a handful of storm troopers stood guard as two cloaked Imperial officers waved their red and green paddles to guide them in. Recessed into the rocky walls sat two ion-canons, one either side of the dock, their barrels following the corvette as it made its final approach.

"Talk about high-security," Vos remarked, lowering the ship onto the platform.

"This prison holds some of the Empire's darkest secrets, Quinlan. It stands to reason that it would be heavily guarded."

The ship's landing gear thudded awkwardly onto the icy platform, expelling short bursts of pressurised steam, to stabilise itself. "Looks more like a kriffing fortress than a prison," the Kiffar muttered, turning his chair and rising to his feet.

Shaak Ti stood up and followed the man from the main cabin. "You know, for a Jedi you do an awful lot of complaining," she mused.

He snapped his head back to stare at the red faced Togruta. "Well not all of us are as detached and aloof as you and Master Yoda. Some of us actually have feelings."

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: HYPERSPACE_

Obi wan sat in Vader's hyperbaric chamber, deep in meditation, trying to reach out to his former padawan through the force. He'd hoped that sitting in his old chamber would amplify his senses, but so far he felt ... nothing. Not darkness, nor light. Just a vast emptiness where his presence usually lingered. The Sith was either too far out to reach or more likely than not, blocking him.

He slowly opened his eyes and stroked his beard. _Oh Anakin, don't shut me out. Please let me help you with this you stubborn boy._

There was a soft rap upon the blast door before it whooshed open.

"Obi wan, are you in here?" a feminine voice called out, disturbing the silence.

The Jedi turned to glance at the door. "Yes Padmè, sorry I was just trying to reach him. I thought that perhaps if I sat in his chamber it might help," he apologised.

The Empress crossed the room. She looked up at the hideous chamber that now held her old Jedi friend. Running her hand along the sleek domed surface she sighed. "Did it help?"

He lowered his gaze to stare at the flashing command console. "No, unfortunately. I still can't reach him. I fear that he's shut me out again. But what concerns me more than anything, is why he would do it. What possible reason could he have to isolate himself?" he asked turning back to stare at her, his face tight with confusion.

Padmè walked up the steps and patted his shoulder. "Who knows Obi wan. He's been so up and down lately. You know, I actually saw him today, I couldn't believe it. I saw it in his eyes - that same enamoured stare – the one he used to give me eight years ago. It nearly broke my heart."

The Jedi dragged his hand roughly through his hair and huffed. His troubled grey eyes searching the chamber for a clue, some hidden indication of his intentions. "I've been seeing that more and more lately Padmè. It just concerns me having him so far away ..." he muttered deep in thought, letting his words trail off. He turned his gaze back to her. "He's in between worlds right now, a dangerous position for any Jedi, let alone a confused Sith trying to atone."

" _Only he can make that decision Obi wan, you must focus on the present. Be mindful of your feelings,"_ Qui gon stated, appearing before the pair.

Obi wan's eyes went wide. He stared at the ethereal Jedi in shock. "Qui gon! Surely you can reach him. I'm not certain, but I think he's blocking me out," he stated hopefully.

" _You are allowing your fear to cloud your vision, Obi wan. Remember your training, stretch out with your feelings and use the force, it will tell you all that you need to know."_

* * *

 _SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR: HYPERSPACE_

The dark lord stood at the viewport, his arms locked behind his back and his armoured boots splayed, listening to the rhythmic hiss of his breathing. Streams of light cascaded over the bow, as they traversed the hyperlane, sending him into an almost hypnotic state.

Admiral Piett strode up behind him and cleared his throat.

"What is it Admiral?" Vader rumbled, not moving from his stance.

"Milord, Commander Gorrister is hailing us. Do you wish to speak with him?" Piett asked.

"Put him through to the conference room, I will take it in there."

"As you wish sir," the Admiral replied turning to head back to the command centre.

The Sith whirled on his heel and strode down the catwalk, his long cloak drifting behind him. Reaching the conference room, he closed the blast door and activated the holo-projector.

" _Lord Vader, my most sincerest apologies for disturbing you sir,"_ the Commander opened sheepishly.

The dark lord folded his arms and glared at the blue projection before him. "Get to the point Commander, I have no interest in listening to your drivel."

" _Y...yes sir. We have reached Kamino, and the infected crew and troopers have been quarantined. Lama Su is confident his scientists will have both a cure and antidote within a matter of hours. It seems their technology is far superior to that of our biology labs, sir."_

"Good," Vader hissed, displeasure dripping from his tone. "Alert me when you have confirmation of their success."

Gorrister dipped his head in respect before replying. _"As you wish my lord."_

The holoimage flickered out, plunging the room into darkness. With a flourish of his cape, the Sith charged through the door and headed for his quarters.

Once inside, he took a moment to collect himself, pausing in the middle of his room. There was a familiar brushing on the far edge of his mind and he pushed it away, not wishing for any intrusions at the moment. He had to sort himself out.

He strode into the hyperbaric chamber and sat down in his new leather chair. The material squeaked as he got comfortable. Slowly the domed structure drew closed, sealing the Sith inside with a hiss, before a gush of pressurised air filled the chamber. He closed his eyes behind the mask and tried to become one with the force.

The two sides once again warred for dominance. Light blinding the dark, dark devouring the light. Would the battle ever cease? It seemed as if he couldn't sense or feel anything in particular in his current state – a state which was growing old fast. How could he focus if he couldn't _focus_? Every time he tried to meditate, thoughts of Padmè would spring into his mind.

Followed by fear.

Fear of not only losing his wife and children if something happened to them but ...

Fear _for_ them if something happened to _him_.

With the Empire under his command and Tarkin battling for supremacy, there was no telling what he would do to them if he failed. He clenched his fists tight, digging his gloved fingers hard into the leather; so hard that his hands began to shake. His respirator hitched under the sudden sharp breath.

 _Failure_ was unacceptable. Just as his apparent inability to connect with the force was also unacceptable. It was time to make a decision. _The_ decision. Dark or light. Boga or Ashla. Sith or Jedi.

The mechanical arm descended from the roof of the chamber, electronic gears buzzing and whirring as it neared his helmet. The vacuum released with a hiss and gradually rose in the air. Easing the mask from his face, he closed his eyes and lowered it to the floor, laying it beside his armoured boot. Lifting his head, he stared at his reflection in the mirror-like surface of the communication panel.

Wavy dark blonde hair cascaded down onto his shoulders. Taught, deeply furrowed brows overshadowed two stone-cold blue eyes. His once tanned skin now several shades lighter, emphasized the angry red scar that ran down through his brow and over his cheek. Wrinkles had started to develop around his lower eyelids, forming tiny crow's-feet in the corners, evidence of his aging.

He gritted his teeth and pulled off both black leather gloves, placing them down onto the control panel. Holding his bare hands out, he clenched and unclenched his fists, listening to the tiny gears in his artificial limb responding. The white light of the chamber bounced and flickered off the metallic surface, bringing with it the briefest flash of his wedding.

His chest went tight.

He had to do this. For Padmè ... for Luke and Leia ... for his unborn son and ... for Obi wan. Somehow, he had to find his way back.

Vader closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath, feeling the oxygen rich air filling his lungs. Clearing his mind, he pushed away his fear, releasing it into the force.

Another deep breath.

Followed by another.

And another.

He stretched out with his feelings, allowing the light to gradually infiltrate his senses. He shivered at the unfamiliar sensation. As expected, the ache in his chest returned, almost as if his very soul was being weighed down by his blood-stained past.

He took another deep breath.

Slowly the visions emerged. Hazy at first, obscured by a thick dark fog. The shadows started to lift, gradually bringing the images into focus. His heart began to thud heavily in his chest, as he watched the flash of his blue lightsaber slice through Mace Windu's arm, severing his hand at the wrist. The deafening scream piercing his ears, while the blinding force lightning projected his body through the window.

The disfigured grey face of his once most trusted and loyal mentor, watching him as he collapsed to his knees in submission. Those burning gold eyes, staring into the very depths of his soul. He shuddered in a shaky breath.

They came hard and fast now, flashing before his eyes with each laboured breath. The temple entrance. His men marching behind him. The thunder of their boots striking the ancient stone steps.

Throwing his hands into his hair, he shook his head violently, trying desperately to endure the painful memories. The stench of burning flesh. Screaming. Endless screaming. Blaster fire, bouncing off the walls and pillars. Hundreds of terrified faces. The faces of his now estranged Jedi brothers and sisters. The furious flash of his blade, reflecting off the surface of their pleading eyes as he callously mowed them down.

His heart rate accelerated out of control. Thumping wildly in his chest. Beads of sweat littering his face.

 _Breathe. Just breathe._

His vision went dark. As if he had suddenly closed his eyes. Then ... like a strobe light flashing in his head ... beating with each heavy thud of his heart ... the true tragedy appeared.

 _No..._

Heat. Scorching heat. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal.

 _No..._

Pleading hazel eyes. Haunting eyes. Begging him for mercy. The crackle of his leather glove as he slowly squeezed. The all consuming, white hot rage that surged through him.

"NOOOO!" he screamed, his eyes popping open wide. He slammed his fist onto the chamber release, with tears streaming down his face. Scrambling from the seat he gasped for air, clutching desperately at his suit. He stumbled backwards, shaking his head from side to side in agony. His legs suddenly went weak and he tripped awkwardly down the stairs, colliding hard with the cold durasteel floor.

Curling up, he pulled his knees to his chest, feeling the hard edges of his utility belt dig into his ribs. Waves of crippling fear assaulted him, sending him into a complete panic. Blinking continuously, he shifted up onto his knees, his eyes darting wildly around the room.

Except he was no longer in his chamber. He was back on Mustafar. Surrounded by death. Everywhere he looked was another fallen comrade. White armoured bodies, brown robed bodies, younglings in their scorched tunics, imperial officers in their khaki green uniforms ... all piled up on the floor around him. Beside him. Beneath him.

He couldn't breathe.

The brushing against the edge of his shields resurfaced but he didn't have the strength to push it away. With one last strangled gasp for air, his eyes lulled into the back of his head and he collapsed, succumbing to the pain.

* * *

 _NUIRI SECTOR: STYGEON PRIME: THE SPIRE_

Shaak Ti pulled her robe in tight, fighting away the chill in the air. She watched the mist form in front of her face with every exhale. The Kiffar was walking beside her, his black eyes glued to the pair of storm troopers as they escorted them through the winding corridors. It was cold and dimly lit. The walls comprised of dark grey durasteel panels, that angled up towards the blue grey durasteel ceiling. They passed blast door after blast door, and she could feel Luminara's presence grow stronger with each step.

They stopped at a junction, and an Imperial officer clad in black approached them from the nearby desk. The Togruta squinted at the figure. She was female, with dark brown hair, pulled back under the cap. Her deep brown eyes staring accusingly at them.

"Masters Shaak Ti and Vos, I presume?" her strong voice demanded, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"That depends who's asking," Quinlan retorted, his short tone earning him a scolding glance from his companion.

The Togruta placed her red hand gently upon his shoulder and ushered him back, sensing his displeasure. "We are here to escort one of your detainees back to Coruscant, by orders of the Emperor," she said calmly, emphasizing her words through the force.

The officer pulled out her datapad and brought up the map. She glanced up at the two strangers from beneath her brow. "Yes, I am quite aware of your orders. Lord Vader made sure to brief me personally," she quipped. She turned off the terminal and placed it down on the grey desk, before stalking up to them and puffing her chest out. "However, I do find it rather odd, that he is willing to release one of his most prized possessions into the hands of two _strangers_."

Another Imperial officer, this one more decorated than his female counterpart, strode out from the shadows to stand beside her. "Stand down Lieutenant. His reasons are his and his alone," he ordered, eyeing the two Jedi with his arms locked behind his back. The woman gave him a sceptical stare before huffing and marching back behind her desk.

He shook his head and returned his attention to the visitors. A warm smile graced his face. With a tip of his cap he nodded to the Togruta politely, his blue eyes glistening. "You'll have to excuse Lieutenant Ricoh, she is ferociously loyal to the Empire. Come, I will take you to her cell," he offered, gesturing towards the shadowy corridor.

The two Jedi followed silently behind this new officer, glancing at every blast door as they passed. Quinlan snorted and made a face at the sheer number of cells within the facility. "Sure is cosy. I wonder who else is living here," he muttered quietly.

"Who can say, Quinlan. Although I can only sense one Jedi, so that is something to be thankful for," Shaak Ti whispered.

The fair skinned officer slowed his pace. He glanced over his shoulder at his two guests, watching their movements concealed by the heavy brown robes. "So, you are both Jedi then?" he asked softly, as if merely speaking the word was punishable by death.

"Yes," the Togruta replied, trying to read his thoughts. She caught sight of her companion gripping the hilt of his saber and quickly shook her head in admonishment. He rolled his eyes at her, his fingers dancing over the metallic cylinder.

"And you said Darth Vader gave you orders to retrieve the prisoner?" he asked.

Shaak Ti narrowed her gaze at the man, wondering where he was going with his line of questioning. Not that the situation wasn't odd – it was. The Sith had spent the previous five years seeking out and destroying any Jedi he could find. That was no secret. With a slight nod she replied, "Yes, that is correct."

The man stopped and turned to face them. His expression one of rekindled hope and admiration. "Then perhaps there is still hope for the galaxy after all."

The two Jedi came to a standstill and stared at each other in silent shock. Here they were, standing in the very depths of one of the Empire's most closely guarded secrets, talking to an apparent Jedi sympathiser. Of all places, this was the last one they would've expected to encounter one.

Quinlan was suspicious, he turned to the officer and cocked his brow. "How does a servant of the Empire, as highly decorated as yourself, survive with that opinion? Unless of course, you are an agent for the assembling rebellion."

The man sighed, lifting his cap to readjust his short blonde hair. "No I'm afraid I'm not quite that exciting, but one does learn to adapt to one's surroundings Master Jedi. It's what separates man from beast," he replied with a wink. He turned towards the blast door and punched in his code clearance, taking a step back and gesturing towards the entrance. "Well Masters, she's in here."

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: HYPERSPACE_

"So Padmè, how did you and his lordship end up together?" Satine asked, cradling her caff on the table.

The former senator sighed, staring into her cup as she swirled her drink around. She glanced over at Luke and Leia playing with their new toys with Ahsoka. The model TIE-fighter and Star Destroyer floated in the air, gently ducking and weaving under the careful guidance of her son and the young Togruta. There was something in the way he was holding his face, the calm yet focussed expression, as he sent the tiny fighter into a barrel-roll. The sparkle dancing in his brilliant blue eyes. At that moment he reminded her so much of his father.

"He didn't force you did he?" the Mandalorian prodded, a hint of accusation hidden in her tone.

Padmè's eyes shot up, the question abruptly yanking her from the daydream. "Force me? To do what ... marry him?" she clarified.

Satine nodded, her blue eyes searching.

The brunette finished her caff and dropped the cup to the table, her hormones sending her emotions into a frenzy. "He wasn't always like this Satine. Anakin and I have been married for years. Since the very beginning of the clone wars in-fact, we just ... kept it a secret."

The former Duchess stared at her old friend in confusion. "But he was a Jedi, Padmè."

The Mandalorian's slightly elevated tone caused Ahsoka to stare up at her. Luke lost his focus and the TIE-fighter darted across the suite, crashing into Obi wan's boot by the sofa. The older Jedi groaned in controlled irritation. His stormy grey eyes staring at the youngling on the floor.

"The force is not a toy, Luke. We've been over this," Obi wan mumbled, his voice strained. Pressing his fingers into his eyes, he dipped his head, and slumped forward. "Satine, can't this conversation wait until we reach Naboo?" he grumbled. "It's not really something that should be discussed in front of his children."

All eyes were on the Jedi as he rose from the sofa with a huff. He straightened his robe and headed for the door, needing to find somewhere quiet. Somewhere ... he could think in peace.

The Mandalorian moved to follow him, watching his troubled mannerisms. She pushed her chair out and rose to her feet. "Is everything all right my dear?" she asked.

He stopped by the door and stroked his beard, tugging on the wiry strands roughly. "I'm not sure, Satine. Please, just stay here. I need to be alone for a while."

"Obi wan?" Padmè asked from the table, unable to disguise the alarm in her voice. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the two women. His eyes distant and contemplative. "I don't know yet Padmè. When I have more information, I will let you know," he replied. Turning back to the door, he pressed the release and left the room. He had to reach Anakin again. If what he'd sensed from his brief moment of connection was anything to go by, his brother was struggling.

Walking down the bright corridor of the star destroyer, he pondered the emotions he'd felt rippling through their bond. The shear helplessness and fear that carried between them. It made him nervous. He already felt guilty about letting him go alone, and now his fears were multiplying. He'd come too far to slip back now, and he honestly couldn't stomach the thought of failing him again. Not after everything they'd been through.

His feet carried him numbly forward. He hadn't realised just how far he'd walked, his mind was so preoccupied. Looking around, he watched the officers at their stations busying themselves. What was he doing on the bridge?

The captain glanced up at him from the command centre and stood to attention. Apparently Anakin had declared him Commander now, what was he going to do with a kriffing star destroyer of all things? Did he forget that he hated flying? And why did he suddenly feel like he'd just inherited the whole imperial navy?

"Commander, we will be arriving at Naboo in the next two hours sir," Captain Pilor called out from his post.

"Oh, ah ... good job, Captain," Obi wan replied hesitantly, not appreciating the title bestowed upon him. Dragging his hand through his hair, he walked along the catwalk and stood by the viewport, staring out at the streaks of light flying passed. He really hated space. Almost as much as he hated flying. Which was a lot. Closing his eyes, he let his body drift with the motion of lightspeed and reached out to the Sith once more.

He could feel him, but it was different. The sudden chill filling his veins, but behind it lingered the warmth of the light, coming in turbulent waves. " _Anakin, do you hear me?"_ he spoke through the force.

Vader stood at the viewport of the Executor, with his arms folded. The visions were too much, and they never ended. Absolution it seemed, would never come. From the moment he allowed the light to enter his conscious, the memories replayed. Over and over like a broken holo-recording. The war was in full swing now, slowly ripping him apart, piece by piece. With each passing moment the light gained ground, forcing the darkness to retreat.

He heard his former master's voice inside his head, disturbing his musings. A single tear slipped down his cheek behind the mask. The hiss of his respirator droning in and out. _"Get out of my head Obi wan. You really don't want to be in there right now,"_ he replied.

Obi wan's heart skipped a beat. He'd finally responded. Focussing on their bond, he pushed harder. _"You sound lost, talk to me. You don't have to face this alone, I told you that before."_

" _I am alone Obi wan. It is my destiny. Accept it. I have."_

" _What about Padmè? Luke and Leia? Your unborn child? What about them Anakin?"_

There was no response. The two men, both standing on different star destroyers, with light years between them. The dark lord slowly pacing back and forth across the viewport with his midnight cape drifting behind him. The Jedi in his heavy robe pulling his folded arms in tighter against his breast.

The Sith broke the silence. _"I am doing this for them, to protect them,"_ he growled.

" _Protect them from what Anakin?"_

Vader stopped pacing and dropped his hands to his sides, clenching them tight. _"From me. Don't you see Obi wan? I'm unstable. I could snap any moment."_

" _Anakin, you just need guidance,"_ Obi wan pleaded. He started to pace across the viewport, wishing there was some way he could get near him. _"Let me drop Padmè and the twins off and meet you somewhere, we can work through this together."_

" _No, keep them safe. This conflict will end soon enough, one way or the other. Until that happens, keep your distance."_

" _Don't give in to it Anakin, the visions will pass in time."_

" _I AM TRYING, Obi wan,"_ he hissed, rapidly losing patience with the conversation. The visions were taking their toll, pushing his resolve to almost breaking point. He couldn't shake the image of his Angel's face staring up at him, choking out his name in despair. With a distorted groan, he tightened his fist, digging his fingers into his sweaty palm. _"Leave me be, I will contact you once I have dealt with Tarkin,"_ he snarled, grinding his teeth.

" _But Anakin ..."_

Internally the Sith roared. Both fists started to shake and he shifted his feet. _"I said ... leave me ALONE!"_ he bellowed through the force, pushing his angry energy through their connection and slamming his shields up. Whirling in place, he called out to the bridge. "Piett, what is our position?" he barked.

The Admiral jumped and hurriedly pulled up the map. Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, he turned back to face the angered Sith. "ETA one hour milord," he choked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Good, alert me when we make our final approach. I will be in my chamber."

Piett's eyes followed the Sith as he stormed down the cat walk and out of the bridge. He shivered subconsciously and rubbed his arms, trying to combat the sudden chill in the air.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: CHOMMEL SECTOR: IN ORBIT OVER NABOO_

The wave of anger hit him like a blaster at point-blank range, striking him solidly in the chest. He gasped, clutching at his heart and staggering backwards. To make matters worse, he could no longer sense his former padawan.

"Commander, do you want me to ready the shuttle?" the captain enquired, approaching the shaken Jedi.

Obi wan's troubled grey eyes stared up at him. He shook his head and rubbed his hair, trying to shake off the crippling sensation. "Right, shuttles. Yes Captain, that would be good," he muttered distantly, making his way from the bridge.

* * *

 _NUIRI SECTOR: STYGEON PRIME: THE SPIRE_

Darkness. Shaak Ti shivered and pulled her robe in tight against her chest. Squinting to see in the shadows, she moved to take a cautious step into the freezing cell. There was something in the distance – a shadow – its subtle movement catching her eye.

Luminara's presence was here, she could feel it. It called to her like a beacon, drawing her closer. She moved towards it, taking another two steps into the darkness. Edges appeared, as her eyes slowly began to adjust. Pulling out her lightsaber, she flicked the switch, bathing the cramped room in the iridescent blue glow.

The figure was on high alert, rising sharply from the small cot at the back of the room. She was dressed in an orange and grey jumpsuit, that rose over her head, leaving only her face exposed. The cerulean light bounced off her surprised blue eyes and highlighted the distinctive diamond tattoos that ran down from her lip to her chin. Around her neck and wrists were metallic cuffs that glinted in the light.

The Togruta couldn't help but stare at her old friend. She looked so weary and broken, but her force presence didn't waver. "Even in the darkest of nights, your luminescence is blinding," she whispered, lowering her lightsaber to her side.

"Perhaps what you see, is merely your own reflection," the Mirialan replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Oh, I think not, Luminara. Dawn is upon us, and it breathes new life into the fallen. Come, it is time to go home."

The Togruta sheathed her blade, and held her red hand out to her friend. The weary Jedi walked forward and took it, following her out the cell door to where Quinlan was standing.

"Orange isn't your colour, Master Unduli," the Kiffar quipped, as the two women joined him and the Imperial Officer by the door.

Luminara offered a faint smile and a nod. "It is good to see you again Master Vos." She glanced suspiciously at the Officer, unsure as to what was happening. The Jedi were fugitives, forced to live in hiding, always looking over their shoulders. Watching. Waiting. For the day that the shadow would come for them. How is it that two very distinguishable members had managed to rescue her and free her from her chains?

She followed behind the group silently, keeping her eyes to the ground, listening to the force for any hint of danger. Only there was nothing. No whispers. No sudden urges. Just the soft footsteps of the two Jedi masters before her and the gentle thud of the Imperial. She sighed, drawing in a deep mind-clearing breath. The cuffs hung heavy on her wrists and her neck ached from the years of the collar's weight. Her bare feet padded on the cold steel floor, one foot after the other.

They reached a junction. She looked up briefly. Just a quick glimpse of her captors. A female officer stood beside the grey desk, her arms locked tight over her chest and her eyes glaring with contempt. The stare was accusatory, no doubt thanks to the years of Imperial propaganda and slander plastered all over the holo-net. Painting the Jedi as traitors, assassins and criminals. Her heart grew heavy. It saddened her to think that their once peaceful and honourable way of life, could be tarnished so easily. How could the people be so foolish? So blind to not see the error in their judgement?

The officer spoke to the female beside the desk. Their voices too quiet to hear what was being said. But going by the woman's attitude at their conversation's end, she was not too happy about the conclusion. She huffed loudly and stormed away from them, disappearing down the corridor.

"Please, let me escort you all to your ship," the Imperial offered, gesturing his hand down the corridor.

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: GEONOSIS: DEATH STAR_

The red tactical map glowed in the dimly lit overbridge. The neighbouring planet of Geonosis visible in the wall sized viewport window. Moff Tarkin lifted his arm to glance at his wrist chrono, calculating the number of hours he had left. With only sixteen hours to go, and still no word from the infamous Sith Lord. He stroked his chin and stalked over to the viewport, clasping his hands by the small of his back.

The infected sector was prepped and ready for the Sith's arrival. Each blast door leading from the main hangar was sealed shut, save the ones directing him into his trap. The thermal detonators were ready and waiting, all connected to a remote that would engage them at the flick of a switch. He was ready. More than ready. Soon he would have complete control over the Empire. Soon he would be invincible. With the Death Star under his command, no star system would dare question his reign. And if they did ... they would soon learn the error of their ways.

His thoughts were interrupted by the proximity alarms wailing from the command centre. He swiftly turned to the officer stationed at his post. "Admiral Jerjerrod, what is it?" he sneered.

The Admiral's face went white as he turned and locked eyes with the Moff. He gulped and struggled to find his voice. "Comm-scan indicates an approaching vessel, Sir."

"Well, which one is it Jerjerrod? I don't have time for foolish games."

The Admiral turned back to the command centre and tried to identify the call-sign. He glanced back up at the Moff sheepishly. "I ... I'm afraid ..."

Before he could reply, the arrow-shaped Super Star Destroyer thundered from hyperspace, it's lumbering presence filling the viewport window. Tarkin narrowed his gaze at the ship stroking the ignition switch of the remote detonator in his jacket pocket.

The comm-scan alarmed, indicating an incoming transmission. Jerjerrod stared at the console in shock, momentarily stunned. He shook his head and wiped the beads of sweat from his brow. "Its the Executor sir. They are hailing us," he called out from his post.

Tarkin focussed his steely grey eyes upon the Admiral. He strode to the console and folded his arms, puffing his chest out. "Put them through."

Admiral Piett's image flickered onto the screen, a smug smirk plastered on his face. Their eyes locked, as the two men stared at each other. "Moff Tarkin, this is Admiral Piett of the Super Star Destroyer Executor, Emperor Vader's personal flagship."

The Moff sneered at the transmission. "I am aware of your identity Firmus. To what do I owe the pleasure of your contact?" he asked, cocking his brow.

"Lord Vader wishes to advise, that this is your final chance to surrender. Stand down and give up willingly and he will show you and your men mercy."

His lips thinned, pursing slightly. He stood tall, refusing to back down. "Lord Vader has my conditions. There will be no negotiations. Tell him, he has sixteen hours in which to comply with my demands or face the consequences."

A tiny flicker danced across Piett's eyes as he stared back at the Moff. "Very well," he replied, ceasing the transmission.

Static hissed across the command console, drowning out the pregnant silence. Tarkin's fingers absently caressed the trigger in his pocket, his mind going over his preparations furiously.

* * *

 _SUPER-STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR: DEATH STAR_

Vader stood by Black One, watching his troopers marching onto the shuttles. Piett strode up the platform and saluted him.

"Well Admiral," the dark lord snarled, hooking his hands into his belt.

Staring up into the mask, Piett replied, "It is as you said, Lord Vader. He refused."

The last of the 501st boarded the shuttles, leaving the dark lord alone with the Admiral in the hangar. His respirator echoing loudly and his cape flapping around his armoured black boots. "Send for the remainder of Death Squadron, excluding the Devastator. Tonight will see the end of Moff Tarkin and the end of the Death Star."

The Admiral bowed his head in respect. "As you wish, milord," he stated proudly.

Vader whirled and charged for his shuttle, his boots thumping on the durasteel ramp as he ascended into the ship. The craft prepared to depart, its engines rumbling as it slowly lifted from the platform. It edged forward, the red and green lights flashing on the tips of its midnight wing foils, as it pulled from the hangar. Joining the awaiting white Lambdas, Black One's wings descended and the shuttles propelled towards the orbital space station.

Piett tipped his cap and thought out loud, standing on the platform and watching the ships depart. "May the force be with you, my lord."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. Thank you all for your reviews, you guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy it...


	45. Chapter 45: The Final Curtain

Moonlight glinted off the white wing foils as they slowly rose into landing position. The lambda shuttle breaking through the thick cloud cover, approaching a grassy clearing. Its search lights sweeping the area while it gently descended amidst the dark Naboo night sky. The grass buffeted and danced from the thrusters, falling flat to the ground under the increased pressure as the ship touched down.

Commander Cody and his six troopers exited down the ramp, stopping once they reached the clearing. Blasters cocked into position, they surveyed the area, guarding the royal family. Cody raised his wrist comm to his helmet. "All clear General."

" _Thank you Cody, I will lead them out,"_ the Jedi responded.

Obi wan stepped down the ramp, the brisk night wind whipping at his robe. He pulled the hood up, and waited beside Cody. Padmè, Ahsoka, the twins and Satine all followed behind, with Artoo and C-3PO at the rear. They huddled together, the Jedi and the Empress visibly nervous about returning after their previous visit. He glanced at the brunette, his eyes full of sympathy.

"The queen is not aware of our presence here, Padmè. I contacted the local garrison, informing them of our arrival," Obi wan assured folding his arms over his chest.

The Empress nodded and took Luke and Leia's hands, to guide them to her parent's house. The group began to cross the clearing, heading towards the bushy hedges in the distance. With each step the village became clearer. The tiny street lights glowing brighter. It was lucky her parents lived on one of the largest houses on the street. Even more convenient that it backed onto the open nature reserve. Perfect for unannounced secret arrivals.

They neared the ornate gate. The tall hedges surrounding it, concealing the secluded garden within. With a wave of his hand, the Jedi opened the gate, moving to the side so the storm troopers could enter first. Obi wan wasn't taking any chances. Coming here was risky enough as it was.

Cody and his men moved forward, the rattle of their armour echoing in the still night air. They swept their blaster torches left and right. Highlighting every corner of the garden.

The Empress glanced up at the house. The kitchen light was on. She sighed in relief. Her parents were home ... and luckily for them ... still awake.

"Let me go in first, Obi wan. I don't want to startle them by bursting through the door with a small army," she whispered.

The Jedi nodded. He looked up at Cody for approval.

"Seems safe enough to me General. But I'm not the Jedi," Cody replied, lowering his blaster.

Obi wan turned his gaze back to Padmè. "Go ahead Padmè, we'll follow you."

The storm troopers held back, allowing Padmè to lead the way. She crossed the meticulous garden and walked up the stairs to the verandah. With one last glance back to Obi wan, she knocked on the door and pulled her mahogany cloak in tight. Within seconds, the light turned on behind the door and a shadow appeared. There were voices inside. Her parents' voices. The alarm in their tone clearly audible, although their words were unclear.

The curtain slowly pulled back and a figure appeared. Instantly the door slid open. Stunned blue eyes stared at her. He rubbed them wearily.

"Padmè, my dearest Padmè!" Ruwee cried lunging forward and throwing his arms around her. "I can't believe it!"

Padmè dropped her head onto her father's shoulder and sobbed, releasing all of the built up stress that she had held onto since they left. She couldn't stop it now. Nothing could stop it. Her hormones were going haywire with the pregnancy, and she was finally back in her father's strong arms. "Dad, I'm so glad to see you again. I'm so sorry I didn't call ..."

He stroked her back soothingly, glancing up at the entourage behind her in the garden. "Come inside, all of you. I'll get Jobal to fix some tea. You must be freezing."

The Empress pulled back from his warm embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned back to Obi wan and gestured for them to follow.

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: GEONOSIS: DEATH STAR_

One by one the shuttles landed in the dock. The thunder of heavy boots hitting the platform mixing with the clattering rattle of white armour. The 501st descended the ramps and assembled in the hangar as Black One lowered onto the deck.

The dark lord strode down and hooked his hands into his belt, tilting his mask towards the hangar ceiling. His men were gathered around him, patiently awaiting orders. Closing his eyes, he stretched out into the force. The light answered his call, flashing warning alarms in his head. The images were muted and blurry, jumping about in his mind, swirling in and out of focus. He took a deep breath, sweeping his mask across his surroundings.

The unfamiliar light was unnerving. It was like his vision was impaired somehow. Obscured by a thick haze that suffocated his senses. The ache in his chest, growing in intensity the longer he kept the dark side contained. A flicker of fear bubbled to the surface. Whispering to him softly.

The platform was abandoned with no personnel anywhere to be seen. It was odd. Not to mention eerily quiet. In the past, officers would be hurrying about and troopers would be stationed around every corridor. He knew Tarkin was expecting him, but still, he hadn't expected this reaction.

He pushed his fear down - strangling it - and turned to address his troops. Hundreds of stark white helmets stared up at him. Waiting for the signal. He strode forward and pulled out his lightsaber, holding it at the ready. "Commander, test the exits," he boomed, pointing his gloved finger towards the blast doors.

"Yes Sir," the trooper replied, signalling for his men to follow. The minor squad ran towards the edge of the hangar and up to the three reinforced steel doors. Entering their codes into the security panels, only one of them responded. He spun to face the Sith. "Two are sealed shut. It looks like this is the only way in my lord," he called out.

Vader narrowed his gaze behind the mask. It was obviously a trap – he could sense it. His mind flashed back to when he and Obi wan stood on the Invisible Hand, towards the end of the Clone War.

" _Next move?" he asked._

 _Obi wan's grey eyes glittered as he turned towards him. A hint of excitement darting across his face. "Spring the trap," he replied wryly._

"What do you wish to do my lord?" the Commander enquired.

The storm trooper's question dragged him back from his reverie. He shifted his feet and stared at the grey blast door. Whatever was lying behind it would be no match for him or his men, of that he was certain. But still he had to be mindful. There was no telling what surprises would be waiting for them.

He tilted his mask and strode forward – his boots pounding heavily upon the durasteel. Reaching the front of his army, he whirled to face them, the bright lights bouncing off his black helmet and shoulder plating. He raised his right glove into the air, pointing it at his troops. "Follow me. Stay together and do not break formation. We are walking into a trap, gentlemen. Keep focussed and whatever you do, do _not_ get distracted," he boomed, the deep baritone of his voice reverberating off the walls.

"Yes Sir," they chorused.

With a flourish of his cape, the dark lord spun, ignited his red blade and charged for the door, disappearing into the passage. His legion cocked their blasters and marched forward, their armoured boots thundering in the corridor, vibrating the durasteel panelling around them.

On the overbridge ...

Moff Tarkin caressed the trigger in his pocket, standing in front of the viewport, staring at the Executor looming in the distance.

"Sir, Lord Vader has entered the sector," Admiral Jerjerrod called out from the command centre. "He's brought the entire 501st Legion with him."

The Moff strode over to the terminal, narrowing his gaze at the security screens. Hundreds of troopers could be seen, filling every corner of every corridor. He stroked his chin, deep in thought. After a moment he responded. "Admiral, open the blast doors, release the infected."

Jerjerrod stared up at the Moff in confusion. His hand trembling on the console, beside the door release. "But that would be treason!"

Tarkin glared at the Officer. "Do it at once. That is a direct order, Admiral," he sneered folding his arms over his chest.

Jerjerrod stood from his post and crossed his arms, staring into the steely grey eyes defiantly. "I'm sorry Sir, but I'm no traitor," he stated turning away. The Officer marched for the exit, shaking his head. Reaching the blast door he stopped and glanced over his shoulder before fleeing down the passage.

The Moff lunged at the controls, slamming the door release into position. Bracing both hands against the console, he stared up at the security screens and waited.

Vader and his troops rounded the bend. He suddenly stopped, thrusting his fist into the air. The soldiers behind him skidding to a halt. Up ahead, two opposing blast doors wheeshed open, their bright lights bleaching the distance, before being consumed by a rage of blinding shadows. He raised his lightsaber, preparing to strike - the red blade thrumming in his hand.

Without warning, storm troopers and officers came pouring out into the corridors. They turned and stampeded towards them, their movements jerky and spasmodic. Dirty blood stained helmets tilting awkwardly, gangly legs lurching forward and stiff armoured arms furiously swiping and lunging at the air.

Through the swarm, one stood tall in the centre. The tattered remains of a would-be officer. Its black eyes, devoid of all life, staring up at the corridor ceiling. Viscous ribbons of blood seeped down its chalky grey skin, trailing from both eyes, nose and corners of its disjointed mouth. With a sudden jerk of its head, it screamed, the deafening ear-piercing shriek barrelling down the passage through the troops.

The Sith's ears were ringing inside his helmet, the in-built auditory sensors amplifying the blood-curdling howl. He squeezed his eyes shut. Torrents of fear rippled through the force from his men at his back, clashing with the primal rage radiating from the approaching horde. The dragon buried within thrashed at its restraints from the sensation, begging to be freed from imprisonment. Tightening his grip around the hilt of his blade, he widened his stance and grounded his feet.

"Aim for the heads!" he bellowed, his robotic voice carrying over the menacing growls and moans.

Blaster fire immediately rained down from his troopers, flaming bolts whizzing passed his armoured body and ricocheting on and off the reinforced cladding.

Amidst the flurry, he raised his hand and force-pushed the horde. Its effects barely denting the surface, as the first wave of raging corpses propelled back into the swarm. They scrambled over each other, furiously clawing and scratching across the fallen as they twitched and jerked their way back to their feet.

The force wasn't going to help him here. He couldn't choke them because they were already dead and the tight confines of the seemingly vast passage prevented any effective means of forcing them back. With a rumbling growl, he lunged forward, his midnight cape flapping in his wake and charged headlong into the onslaught. The red lightsaber slashing frantically left and right, severing limb from limb as the mob gradually enveloped him.

"Get in there and protect the Emperor!" the Commander ordered, blasting his way forward. The hundreds of storm troopers launched into full attack, spraying rapid bursts of fire into the chaos. Plumes of smoke morphed into a smoggy haze which glowed red from the flurry.

Vader blinked the stinging sweat from his eyes as he tried to keep focussed. Beheaded corpses littered the floor, making every footfall a challenge - one wrong step could see him tripping over a convulsing torso or still-twitching dismembered body part and sending him crumbling to the floor.

They were all over him now, ripping at his cape, grappling at his arms and tugging on his boots. He plunged his saber through one bloodied helmet and slashed at the next, catapulting the cauterized head high into the air. The heavy thud of his pulse pounded in his ears, his building fury threatening to overthrow him, while he continued to mow through the ravenous crowd.

The dark side taunted him, whispering promises of victory if he would only allow it. The amber-eyed dragon yanking and wrenching at its chains, trying desperately to escape. Gritting his teeth, he ignored its temptation, choosing to focus on the task at hand. It would be all too easy to slip back now, especially with so much threatening to destroy him – but he couldn't ... he wouldn't ... his family and his life depended on it. Depended on him and his ability to fight it.

The force screamed at him.

He spun around just in time to see the bugged-out black eyes hurtling towards him. He threw his hands out to try and stop the attack, but it was too late. Within seconds his heavy boots slipped, tripping backwards over one of the fallen bodies and he was forced to the floor. His gloved hands grappling with the chalky fingers as they scratched and clawed at his armour. He watched as drips of blood fell from the infected officer's face and splashed on the lenses of his mask. The yellowed teeth gnashing and snapping at him as they wrestled, while another yanked on his legs trying to pull him out.

"Hang in there my lord!" he heard one of his men call out, as he kicked at the hands tugging on him.

There was a blinding flash, and the gnashing abruptly stopped, the lifeless face dropping limply into his hands. The twitching body was suddenly launched across the corridor and it cracked against the wall on impact. His troopers hurried in around him, the thundering white boots filling his vision as he felt someone grab hold of his hand. "Are you alright sir?" the voice asked, a hint of concern underpinning his question.

"Yes Commander," the dark lord replied, as he rose to his feet. He wiped his mask with the back of his glove, smearing the viscous liquid across the lens. Glancing around he saw his men forming a protective perimeter around him, blasting away at the dwindling swarm. Their numbers had reduced dramatically and he moved to the front of the squad. Calling his lightsaber into his hand, he holstered it to his belt. Drawing on the force, he tensed his shoulders and sent it forth, pushing the remaining infected back, sending their screaming bodies hurtling down the corridor.

Without hesitation, Vader and the 501st charged forward, covering the corridor in blazes of red, aiming at the jerking heads that started to rise. Sparks cascaded from the ceiling as the strip lights ignited, plunging the passage into darkness. The only light visible coming from the lasers screaming towards the faltering horde.

On the overbridge ...

Tarkin's fingers danced on the remote in his pocket as he watched the Sith press forward. He was starting to get anxious now. Lifting the detonator out of his jacket, he twirled the cylindrical device between his fingers. The security screens flashed red from the blaster fire, occasionally illuminating the spectacle.

It was now or never.

His brow went tight, and he narrowed his gaze at the console, pursing his lips. With a twitch of his thumb he depressed the trigger, staring at the screen in anticipation.

The dark lord went stiff sensing the force screaming at him once more. He whirled on his heel and thrust his hands into the air, sending his troops catapulting down the corridor behind him. "GET DOWN!" he bellowed, as the floor began to shake.

With a deafening boom the ceiling broke away and the walls exploded, sending shards of duracrete and steel hurtling towards him. Vader dropped to the floor, instantly crushed by tons of rubble and debris as the sector caved in on top of him.

"NO!" the Commander yelled scrambling to his feet, staring at the smouldering wreckage.

* * *

 _CHOMMEL SECTOR: NABOO: NABERRIE RESIDENCE_

Padmè yawned, taking one last look at her two sleeping angels before gently closing the door. She turned and walked down the passage, heading for the stairs. Grasping the balustrade, she started her descent when Obi wan stormed passed the stair case and towards the back door. The sudden slam resounding down the passage.

Quickening her pace, she reached the base and moved to follow him. Opening the back door, she cautiously stepped outside, pulling her dressing gown in tight. The Jedi was sitting on the steps, slumped forward with his head buried in his hands. She crossed the verandah and sat down beside him, staring up at the stars. "You seem troubled," she whispered, clasping her hands together on her lap.

He sighed, his shoulders rising and falling sharply. "I'm just tired Padmè," he mumbled, shifting his feet.

She rested her hand upon his shoulder, trying to comfort him. These last few weeks had been difficult for everyone, but Obi wan had been the hardest hit. It pained her to see her old friend so down-trodden.

In five years, his loyalty to her and her children hadn't wavered. Whether his dedication to keeping them safe and cared for, was mostly due to his own self-imposed guilt or merely some desperate attempt at staying connected to the memory of his former padawan, she couldn't decide. But either way, she was thankful for it. He had become her rock ... her undying light and now, that light was fading.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Not unless you can turn back time," he muttered, keeping his head buried.

Something had shaken him. He was always so strong, so calm, so ... centred. She gazed up at the sky, watching the stars as they twinkled in-between the scattered clouds. A gentle flutter in her belly drew her attention and she smiled wistfully, rubbing tender circles over the growing bump. Lost in the moment, she started to hum – a lullaby, one her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

Obi wan lifted his head and dropped his chin to rest on his palms. He closed his eyes and listened to the melodic tune, allowing it to soothe his worry. It was strangely familiar. He'd definitely heard it before, but he couldn't pinpoint from where ... or more precisely when. He opened his weary eyes and watched the former senator caressing her stomach. "What is that you are humming?" he asked, "I swear I've heard it before."

Deep, contemplative hazel eyes gazed back at him. "It's an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I didn't realise it at first, but I found out that it's actually a prayer to Shiraya, asking for her protection and guidance."

He turned his grey eyes back to the sky, focussing on the distant blue glow of the Devastator's thrusters, as it lingered in orbit. "It's beautiful," he whispered, lost in thought.

She followed his gaze and sighed. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she started to twist the strands into a loose braid. "I wish he'd make contact, Obi wan. Even if it was just a message, letting us know how everything was going," she breathed. "It's like we're back in the midst of war and I'm stuck on Coruscant, while he's out in the far reaches of space with you."

The Jedi glanced back at the Empress and furrowed his brow, the worry flooding back into his mind. "Except he's not _with_ me Padmè. I can't sense anything. Not a thing. Not even a glimmer." He turned his face away and rose to his feet, stroking his beard. "In all this time I have been able to feel his presence. Sure it was dark, foreboding and embodied with rage ... but hidden beneath the fury was this deep-seeded fear. That fear is what I have clung to, focussing on making him face it. Helping him to overcome it, in the hope that ... maybe ... just maybe ... I could bring him back."

Rising to her feet, the former senator pulled her dressing gown in tighter, trying to force out the chill in the air. She stood before her old friend and stared into his troubled eyes. "You have done more than anyone would ever have asked you to do, Obi wan. Now the decision is up to him and him alone. Nothing we can do will change that."

He turned away, folding his arms and tucking his hands into the sleeves of his robe. She was right, all he could do now, was hope. He felt her hand gently rest upon his shoulder and he glanced back, trying to mask his emotions.

"Are you coming inside? Satine must be getting worried," she asked.

"In a minute, I think I'm going to contact the ship first to see if they've heard anything. You go in, I'll follow you shortly."

* * *

 _SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR: GEONOSIS_

Admiral Piett stood at the command console, anxiously awaiting for the Sith to respond. He hit the communicator again, trying to raise his Supreme Commander, "Lord Vader, come in. Milord do you copy?"

The comm was silent. He paced across the bridge, trying to stay calm. Outside, the fleet had started to arrive, thumping out of hyperspace and dropping into formation. The Emperor's commands had been clear; all personnel were to be evacuated from the death star before his return. Now that the fleet had arrived, the transfer could proceed as planned. Turning to the Captain, he dropped his arms behind his back and stood tall. "Captain, hail the fleet and put them through to the war room," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

• • •

Darkness.

His respirator faltered, erratically hissing in and out, slowly suffocating him inside the mask. Warning alarms flashed across his lenses, alerting him to the damage his suit had sustained. Oxygen levels were critical, sitting at thirty percent and falling. He had to get out before he passed out. Every muscle in his body was on fire, throbbing from the immense weight pressing down. His arm ached as he tried to move it but something was pinning it. He tried to shift his legs, but they too were stuck.

He was trapped and Tarkin was going to escape.

A sudden fit of fury waved through him at the thought. The snivelling coward didn't even have the decency to confront him; instead choosing to try and blow him up from the safety of his little cocoon on the overbridge. Why his master had always thought so highly of him, he could never understand. He should have crushed him when he had the chance! Did he really think simply blowing up the sector was going to stop _him_? As if others hadn't tried to do it before and failed. Pathetic fool. His fate would be the same as theirs.

He flexed his fingers, clenching and unclenching them as he closed his eyes and tried to focus. His anger bubbled away furiously, throwing him into a blinding rage. The dragon inside him roared, shattering it's restraints and wrenching free. It's bright amber eyes popping wide as torrents of fire billowed from deep within its armoured breast, the flames licking at every nerve, setting his body alight.

Teeth gritted, he drew on his fury and felt the force raging inside him. His balled fists shook as he honed his focus, allowing the dark side to assume control. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pulled the malevolent energy into him, allowing it to fester within like a tightly coiled spring, threatening to unravel at any moment. His heart rate accelerated out of control as he struggled to hold it.

Flaming amber eyes burst open behind the mask as he unleashed his temper, massive gloved hands thrusting out from his chest and into the air, propelling the duracrete and steel across the corridors and towards his men.

The storm troopers dove for cover, dropping to the ground and huddling against the few walls that remained standing. The crumbling remnants of the corridor hurtled towards them, narrowly missing the trooper commander as he ducked to his knees. He stared up the passage, watching in awe as the dust began to settle.

The dark lord stood rigidly in the centre, his midnight cloak tattered and caked with grey dust. Wires and cables dangled from the exposed durasteel beams, sparking and arcing wildly as they twitched, the blue bolts reflecting off his black helmet. Snapped and broken cladding hung precariously from the ceiling, threatening to fall at any second. The sound of his breathing was screechy and laboured, it clicked and hissed, stopping and starting intermittently.

"Commander," Vader snarled, his fists trembling by his sides, "take your men and sweep every sector. I want Tarkin ... _alive_."

"Yes sir."

The Sith withdrew his light saber and ignited it, charging down the corridor. He strode through the carnage effortlessly before vanishing into the darkness, the red glow of his weapon gradually disappearing into the distance.

• • •

The klaxons were screaming, signalling the station's evacuation. Tens of white lambda shuttles pulled in and out of the chaotic dry-dock, some lowering to the extended decks while others headed back into the stars, towards the assembled fleet. On the platforms, hundreds of panicked Imperial officers and workers hurried onto the ships, escorted by the retrieval teams as they waited by the ramps, waving their passengers inside.

A high ranking Captain, dressed in black, stood by the ramp of shuttle Tyderium, watching the personnel as they scurried on-board. His comm-unit went off and he raised it to his face, his steely grey eyes narrowing on the transmission.

" _Captain, what is your status?"_ Piett's voice crackled over the transceiver.

"From my calculations we are at approximately forty percent, Admiral. Our scanners indicate a heavy concentration of life signatures still making their way down from the upper levels and maintenance sectors."

" _Keep them coming Captain, that station must be cleared before Lord Vader returns."_

"Understood Admiral," he replied, cutting the signal. Taking two heavy strides forward onto the gangplank, he raised the microphone to his mouth and prepared himself for the announcement.

His voice rung out through every sector of the Death Star, calling out to all personnel not yet at the dry-dock.

" _Evacuate the facility. All personnel are required to proceed directly to the dry-dock for immediate extraction. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill."_

• • •

Vader stormed from the turbo lift and thudded down the passage. Officers scampered past, giving him a wide berth as they made their way to the lift. The darkness was radiating from him, suffocating all light in his presence as he charged through the fleeing men. He was oblivious to their presence, focussed, with only one target in mind. The blaring klaxon nothing more than white noise over the thumping of his blood pulsing in his ears.

The force-fuelled-rage drove him forward, his lengthy strides defying the hulking weight of his armoured boots, as he barrelled through each of the sectors. The tattered remains of his flowing black cloak flapping and drifting in the air, grazing the wall when he rounded the bend. Two officers skidded to a halt and stared up at him, their eyes wide with fear. Before they could flinch, their feet left the ground and they were sent rushing headfirst into a nearby blast door.

The Sith didn't stop, he just powered on, passing blast door after blast door until he reached his desired location. Glaring at the sealed entrance blocking his path, he threw both hands into the air and wrenched the door open, hurtling the two hunks of reinforced steel deep into the overbridge. Ducking his head to avoid the low threshold, he thundered inside and stopped, his chest heaving up and down from the exertion.

Moff Tarkin, standing in front of the viewport, slowly turned to glance at the two durasteel blast doors lying in a crumpled heap on the floor beside the command centre. His cold grey eyes shifted to the doorway, staring down the raging Sith looming before him. His breathing was raspy and ragged and one of the lenses on his mask had cracked, exposing one flaming amber eye glowering at him. "Lord Vader, have you come to surrender? I must say you are here a lot sooner than I had expected," he sneered folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE: JEDI PRECINCT_

The four Jedi masters meandered through the ancient temple corridors, escorting Luminara through the chambers. She could hear the trapped souls whispering and lingering within the stone walls as they travelled deeper into the Ziggurat.

"And you say Vader is allowing us to rebuild?" she breathed, pausing by the massive wooden door.

Yoda raised his ears and turned to smile at the Mirialan. "His endorsement, we have. Funding the temple restoration he is," he replied.

Shaak Ti placed her red hand comfortingly upon her old friend's shoulder sensing her unease. "Luminara, I understand what you have been through must have been difficult to endure. But Skywalker is attempting to atone for his actions."

Master Unduli locked eyes with the Togruta before glancing back up at the grand door. "Besides imprisoning me for five years, he personally did me no ill-harm. I have had many years to ponder what my destiny would be, should I ever be released and now, I believe it is calling to me," she stated distantly, edging closer to the door and placing her hand over the heavy hand rail.

Turning her head slightly over her shoulder, she sighed. "Between us we have the knowledge, strength, patience and virtue to build the foundations of this new order," she whispered. With a wave of her hands, she willed the ancient door open. It creaked and groaned as it slowly swung back, revealing the chamber. There were dusty monitors, empty bacta tanks and two isolation chambers with medical cots lining one side.

She stepped inside and turned to face the four masters, her eyes pausing on each one briefly. "With your guidance Master Ti and your permission Master Yoda, I would like to begin the holistic journey of becoming a healer."

* * *

 _ARKANIS SECTOR: DEATH STAR_

The dark lord took one menacing stride forward, holding his gloved hand out towards the Moff. "KNEEL!" he boomed.

Tarkin casually strolled across the viewport, stroking his chin. "To you? I think not. You see Vader, when you murdered the Emperor, you lost all power within this Empire. Now you are nothing more than a petulant child, with no knowledge of politics or decorum," he purred, stopping to peruse the strategical map before him.

The Sith pinched his fingers together, applying pressure to the Moff's windpipe. He watched his hands fly to his throat trying to fight the sensation. Driving his hand down, he forced Tarkin onto his knees before the map. "I said _kneel_ ," he hissed through gritted teeth as his hand started to shake. Holding the Moff to the ground he strode towards him, glaring at his nemesis.

Tarkin began to cough, trying to draw in a breath through the dark lord's iron grip. His grey eyes stared up at the Sith defiantly as he struggled to speak. "You ... are ... incompetent ... to ... rule ... this ... Empire."

The insults whipped at the raging dragon, sending it into a frenzy. The force gyrated inside him, stoking the already blazing fire that billowed within his soul. He wanted to see him bleed. To watch the life drain from his face taking that smug smirk of his with it.

With a tilt of his mask, Vader descended upon the withered man, yanking him up from his knees with his artificial hand. In a fit of fury he roared launching the Moff across the overbridge, slamming his frail body into the command centre. The protective casing of the console shattered on impact showering the controls in sparking flashes of electricity, that crackled and buzzed wildly.

Tarkin groaned and coughed, slowly raising his head from his shoulder as the Dark Lord thundered towards him. His boots pounding on the floor, vibrating the panels beneath him. His steel grey eyes stuttered open just in time to see the massive black fist hurtling towards his face. It struck true, smashing into his jaw with inhuman strength, forcing his head across his body. He heard the bones crack from the assault, causing sharp stabbing pains to ricochet throughout his head. He refused to cry out, not wanting to give the Sith the satisfaction. Instead he stared unyieldingly up at his mask, daring him to finish him off.

Vader lunged forward and wrenched the pathetic fool up from the floor, lifting him up and dangling him in front of his mask. His flaming eye glared at the Moff, devouring the delightfully sinful image of his fragility within his grip. His voice was menacing, husky and rumbling when he finally spoke. "Where are your _friends_ now Tarkin?" he hissed, slowly tightening his hold. "It's a shame they cant be here to witness me crush every worthless bone in your pitiful body. Turning you into the spineless coward that you truly are."

The Moff croaked and wheezed as he hung helplessly from the dark lord's fist. He coughed spraying blood all over the Sith's infamous mask. A strangled whisper escaped his bloodied mouth as he tried to speak.

A sinister chuckle emanated from Vader as he pulled his face closer. "Are you trying to say something?" he sneered. "Here, let me make it easier for you." With one swift flash of his arm, he heaved his body across the sector and into the viewport window. He heard his body shatter as it collided with the reinforced glass.

"My death ... buys ... you n-nothing ... but ... t-time, Sky ... walker," his voice croaked out. "One ... of the-these d-days ... your reign will ... end. I am ... just s-sorry ... that I ... wo-won't b-be ... there to ... s-see ... it."

Vader ripped his lightsaber from his utility belt and ignited it. In one swift movement, he whirled on his heel and propelled his weapon across the overbridge, driving the thrumming red blade through the Moff's already shattered chest - impaling him. He strode across the floor, staring at the dying man, watching as his eyes began to glaze over. "No. You're right. You _won't_ be there to see it," he snarled, calling his weapon back into his outstretched hand. He snorted and stood tall, holstering his lightsaber back onto his belt.

The amber-eyed dragon settled back down, licking at its claws like a nexu that had just finished its meal. The firey glow in its eyes gradually reducing to a tiny flicker before it tucked its wings in and drifted off to sleep.

With one last look at his handiwork, Vader spun away and charged for the exit.

• • •

The last shuttle departed the dry-dock and returned to the armada, disappearing into the cluster of star destroyers. The Executor's bow veered starboard, moving into position to fire upon the battle station. The rest of Death Squadron followed suit. The death star was surrounded by a sea of armoured arrow-shaped hulls all aiming at its equatorial trench.

The dark lord folded his arms over his chest, staring out the viewport. His anger gradually subsiding as the adrenaline dump started to kick in. His faulty respirator skipping and missing, erratically making every breath a challenge. He turned his battle scarred mask sharply to address the Admiral at his post. "Piett," he barked.

The Admiral stood tall, clasping his hands tight behind the small of his back. "Yes, milord."

"Fire at will."

He turned back to stare at the lumbering monstrosity, as the order was relayed to the rest of his fleet.

He heard one of the officer's call out from the pit, "Firing turbo-lasers in 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1."

The viewport was blanketed by a blinding array of bright red light as the beams shot towards the spherical abomination. Wave after wave of relentless fire assaulted the surface, gradually ripping it apart. Sparks danced across the armoured plating and explosions suddenly erupted, sending small chunks of debris hurtling out into space.

Vader whirled on his heel and boomed at the Admiral. "Move the fleet away, NOW." He turned back to stare at the spectacle.

The firing ceased and the armada started to move out of range. One by one the destroyers jumped to lightspeed, the last being the Super Star Destroyer. Thirteen thrusters flaming bright, the hulking ship lurched forward and vanished into the stars, seconds before the cataclysmic explosion buffeted the Arkanis sector.

• • •

Hollow. That's the only way he could describe the way he felt, sitting alone in his hyperbaric chamber. The conflict was gone. The force-rage absconding away every lingering trace of the light that had once existed inside him. His fear skyrocketed, bringing with it a solid lump that firmly lodged itself in the middle of his throat.

There was no way back from this ... and deep down, he had known it all along. The dark side had consumed him, thrusting his soul into the shadows once more. Only this time the shackles were clamped shut and the chains held him down.

The arm descended from the ceiling and retrieved his helmet. Removing the mask, he closed his eyes and placed it down beside his boot. He lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes, staring at his reflection in the mirror-like surface. Burning gold orbs glared back at him. He blinked once ... then twice ... and finally for a third time, hoping the flames would die out.

They didn't.

A single tear slipped down over his cheek, as he continued to stare desperately at the desolate reflection. Every sordid memory flashed before his eyes. He swallowed. There was only one thing left to do, now that he had ensured his family and the Galaxy would be finally safe from harm. With a deep, shaky breath, he gathered his nerves and punched in the code for his wife's personal comm.

Padmè's face appeared on the screen. "Anakin!" she cried staring at him, "Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried."

Taking a deep shaky breath he looked up at his Angel, seeing the worry dancing in her bright eyes. "It's over Padmè," he said coldly, his voice hollow and husky, "Moff Tarkin is dead."

She furrowed her brow. Something was wrong, he was cold, calculated and menacing. His Sith gold eyes burning like fire and his expression one of complete despair. "You're not alright, are you?" she whispered.

He looked down at his hands on the desk, "Are Obi wan and Ahsoka there with you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, they are here. Why?"

"Good. Keep them there."

"What's going on Ani? You're scaring me."

Vader lifted his head and stared deep into his wife's glistening hazel eyes and sighed. "Padmè, I have the power to give you anything that your heart desires," he said leaning back into his chair, "And I ask you now, if I could give you the one thing that you wanted most, what would that be? Keeping in mind that _everything_ has its price."

"Anakin?" she choked, feeling a lump rise in her throat.

The dark lord closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his bloodied black glove. "Just answer the question, my love," he groaned.

Tears started to well in her eyes. She could hear something in the way he was speaking, that sent alarm bells ringing in her mind. "I ... don't know Anakin," she whispered.

"Padmè, answer me!" he hissed, thumping his hands down onto the command console.

"I ... I ... I would like to see the galaxy given back to the people Anakin. To restore democracy and reinstate the republic."

Vader dragged his hand through his damp blonde hair and gazed up at his wife from beneath his brow. His heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Is that what you truly want Padmè?" he asked.

"Yes, Ani."

Clenching his fists, he took one last look at his beautiful Angel. The mother of his children. The woman who had stood by him through everything. The Clone Wars, his fall to the dark side, through to his ascension to Emperor. "So ... be it," he hissed, terminating the transmission.

* * *

 _CHOMMEL SECTOR: NABOO: NABERRIE RESIDENCE_

Padmè staggered back in shock with tears streaming down her cheeks, as Obi wan and Ahsoka walked into her bedroom.

"Is he alright Padme?" Obi wan asked, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Her watery brown eyes stared up at him in despair. "No Obi wan, I don't know what's going on. He's alive but he's not right," she cried.

"I knew I should have gone with him," the older Jedi huffed, wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman.

"We have to find him Obi wan," Ahsoka exclaimed folding her arms across her chest.

"No Ahsoka, he will come back when he is ready."

The older Jedi's comlink buzzed in his belt, and he fished it out, accepting the call.

"Obi wan, turn on the holonet," Vader snapped.

"Anakin what's happening? Where are you?" he asked worriedly.

"Just do it," he snarled.

The older Jedi ran down the stairs into sitting room and picked up the remote, switching on the holoscreen. He sat down, waiting nervously, his heart beginning to race.

Ahsoka and Padmè followed him in and sat down beside him, their eyes glued to the screen. Ruwee and Jobal ran into the room, hearing the commotion and stared at the screen with them.

" _We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement from the Emperor."_

Vader's image flickered into life. He was standing in the conference room on-board the Executor, with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

"Citizens of the Empire, in the wake of recent events, I have decided to relinquish my position as Emperor. As from now, I declare the Galactic Republic reinstated. Senator Padmè Amidala will be the new acting Supreme Chancellor until a vote has been taken, and a new head elected.

I extend to you all my most sincerest apologies, for the atrocities that have been committed in the name of the Empire. May you all find the strength to transform this galaxy, into the peaceful community that you deserve it to be."

The dark lord bowed his head and looked up to the screen, as if saying goodbye. "May the force be with you all," he rumbled.

Obi wan sat completely dumbfounded as he muted the sound. He stared at the holoscreen in total confusion.

"He...he actually did it, I don't believe it," Padmè breathed.

All eyes went to the brunette as she clasped her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

The older Jedi spun around to face his brother's wife in shock. "What did he say to you Padmè? I have to know, now," he demanded.

She stared into his troubled grey eyes, suddenly more worried than before. "He asked me what I wanted, and that he had the power to give it to me. This is what I asked him to do," she replied.

"Did he say anything else? Anything at all?" Obi wan pleaded, jumping to his feet.

"Only that, everything has its price. Although, I'm not entirely sure, that I understand what he meant by that."

Ahsoka stared up at the older Jedi, seeing the concern in his eyes. "You don't think ..." She stammered, letting her words trail off, unwilling to finish the sentence.

Grabbing his robe and shrugging into it, Obi wan ran for the back door. Pausing in the hallway he turned back to the Togruta with despair in his eyes. "Ahsoka, Satine stay here with Padmè and her family. Contact Dormè and get her to bring Luke and Leia back here at once. I'm going to find Anakin before it's too late," he ordered bolting down the passage and out through the door, slamming it behind him.

Ruwee, Jobal and Satine were stunned in shock, still trying to process what had just happened.

"What's going on Ahsoka. What isn't he saying?" Padmè choked.

"We can feel his pain Padmè," she answered, taking her ivory hand on her knee, "I just hope he gets there in time."

* * *

 _SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR: SOMEWHERE IN THE OUTER-RIM_

Darth Vader charged up to his Admiral, standing at his post, and folded his arms over his chest. "Piett, set the course for Mustafar," he barked.

"Mustafar milord?"

"Do I need to repeat myself Admiral?"

"No sir," Piett replied turning back to the command centre.

The dark lord strode to the viewport and spun to face his men. "Gentlemen," he boomed hooking his hands into his belt, "As you may have heard, I have dissolved the Empire and renounced the title of Emperor."

The officers began mumbling and muttering amongst themselves, unsure how to respond.

He started to pace up and down the catwalk, clasping his gloved hands behind his back. "You have all served me loyally, and as payment will most likely be court martialled, and tried for war crimes. I will hold another press conference once we leave the sector, recommending your absolution. I will explain that you performed your duties under extreme duress."

He stopped in the middle of the catwalk and surveyed the bridge. His respirator hissed in and out disturbing the eerie silence. "You will all be under the command of Master Kenobi, he will be the acting Supreme Commander. All I ask from you now, is for your silence. Of course you will all be appropriately compensated for your cooperation."

"My lord?" a Lieutenant asked with a salute.

"Yes Lieutenant," he replied.

"What will happen to you sir?"

Vader whirled back to stride towards the viewport and stared out into space. "I must go into exile," he rumbled. "There are enough shuttles in the hangar to see you all returned to your homes safely. And there will be more than enough credits in your accounts to buy your freedom, should the need arise."

Piett turned and saluted his Supreme Commander, and the rest of the crew followed suit, standing at their posts.

"My lord, we are preparing for the jump to lightspeed," the Admiral called out.

Vader felt a single tear slide down over his cheek as he stared at his men before him. "Good, disengage the ship's tracking systems and activate the cloaking device," he boomed, turning back to stare out the viewport.

* * *

 _CHOMMEL SECTOR: NABOO NATURE RESERVE_

Obi wan jumped into the parked lambda shuttle and engaged the engines, blasting off into the atmosphere. Entering in his brother's private com sequence, he waited nervously for him to accept.

"What is it Obi wan?" Vader asked distantly.

"Anakin, what is your position?" he demanded, forcing the ship to red-line.

"No."

"Just tell me your blasted location Anakin!" Obi wan yelled in frustration.

"I said no Obi wan. I will contact you soon enough."

"FINE! I will come and find you myself!"

The Jedi gripped the yoke and drove the shuttle into space, briefly glancing at the Devastator looming in orbit. He closed his eyes and became one with the force, focussing on his brother's force presence.

" _He's returning to Mustafar, Obi wan. You must hurry,"_ Qui gon answered in warning.

"Can't you do something Qui gon? Will he not listen to you?"

" _No Obi wan. He has closed himself off from the force."_

"WHAT?" the Jedi cried.

" _There's no time Obi wan."_

He punched in the coordinates for Mustafar, and launched into lightspeed.

* * *

 _SUPER STAR DESTROYER EXECUTOR: IN HYPERSPACE_

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber, swirling his Corellian whiskey around in his glass, contemplating what he was about to say. Lifting it to his mouth, he swallowed his drink and placed it back down onto the console. He activated the holo-recorder and begun his message to his family.

The dark lord saved the recording, transmitted it to Artoo and raised his head, hearing the klaxon sound out. His command console alarmed, with a message from the bridge.

"Yes Admiral," he answered, slumping back into his seat.

"My lord, we are about to exit hyperspace."

"Good work, Piett. Set the Executor into orbit and prepare the shuttles."

"As you wish sir."

• • •

The lambda-class shuttle dropped out of lightspeed, hurtling towards the burning planet before him. Obi wan could see the Executor docked in orbit, hovering silently.

His breath caught in his throat as he engaged the main thrusters, launching the ship towards the hazy atmosphere.

He caught sight of the monstrous castle perched on the cliff face, with a river of lava flowing from its base and gasped. He had seen this place, in one of his and Anakin's meditation sessions. Seeing it in real life made his blood suddenly run cold.

Black One sat, with its wings folded, on the landing platform, out in plain sight. Lowering the ship down beside it, he opened the main hatch and ran down the ramp, pulling his robe in tight.

The searing heat was suffocating and the smell of Sulphur burned his nostrils. A bright light illuminated the heavy black clouds, and forks of lightning crackled between them. The ashen ground shaking as the thunder rumbled.

It didn't matter how hot it was, inside the Jedi was ice cold. The massive obsidian doors slowly swung open, as if sensing his approach.

He could feel the dark lord's presence, and chased it through the myriad of oppressing chambers and passageways. The dark side of the force screamed at him, filling his heart with dread. It was almost as if this castle had been designed to channel its strength, pulling the malevolent energy into itself like a gigantic tuning fork.

The sensation was crippling.

Reaching the heavy obsidian blast door, Obi wan willed it open. Looking around the barren chamber he saw a circular platform, before a large ramp that led up to an upper platform overlooking the landscape.

Hunched over on that platform was a dark figure, kneeling on the floor. The red glow of the lava contrasting with his heavy black cape.

"ANAKIN!" he yelled moving towards the platform.

The figure didn't move, almost as if he hadn't heard him cry out. His feet carried him forward, numbly, edging him closer to the kneeling shadow. It didn't move.

"Anakin look at me!" he cried, ascending the ramp.

Still it didn't move.

Finally reaching the top of the platform he stared at the dark lord, knelt over on the floor.

Vader turned his unmasked head to stare at his Jedi brother. The concern he felt leaching from him, sickening him to his stomach. "Stop, Obi wan," he snarled behind his teeth.

"Let me help you Anakin. It doesn't have to end like this," he pleaded, moving closer.

He saw the silver glint of his lightsaber as it pressed firmly against the torso of his suit.

"It is too late for me Obi wan. Soon the republic will be hunting me down, demanding my head on a pike. I won't do that to her," he hissed, his hands trembling as they pressed his weapon firmly against his stomach. "Promise me you will watch over my family."

"I won't need to, you are coming with me," he stated, taking another careful step forward. Something suddenly stopped him in his place. The force held him still, halting his approach.

Vader tilted his head slightly to the side to glance at his old mentor. His amber orbs burning like the lava around him, his blonde waves gently dancing in the heat and his cheeks glistening from the steady stream of tears that rained from his eyes. With a shaky deep breath, he turned and lifted his head, staring blankly out through the castle viewport.

The Jedi struggled against the force grip keeping him grounded, and watched as his brother closed his eyes.

"The oppression of the Sith ends here," Vader announced, sounding completely detached.

The red blade suddenly ignited, plunging itself through the dark lord's abdomen and out through the back of his cape.

"NO!" the Jedi screamed, scrambling to his feet and running towards him as soon as the force hold broke. He dove to catch his brother's faltering body as he began to fall back.

Clutching hold of his bulky black armour, Obi wan sank to his knees, cradling the Sith on his lap. He stared into his sodden eyes, watching as the azure blue finally returned. Stroking his golden hair over his head, he sobbed rocking back and forth, "Anakin, stay with me. Please ... I beg you ... please stay with me."

The creases on the dark lord's brow started to dissolve as his face slowly relaxed. His body shuddered as he struggled for air. "May ... the force ... be ... with you ... _master,_ " Anakin choked, before his eyelids finally drew closed.

"NO!" the Jedi wailed and his heart exploded in his chest. He suddenly couldn't breathe as his brother's body fell limp in his arms.

* * *

 _CHOMMEL SECTOR: NABOO: NABERRIE RESIDENCE_

R2-D2 came flying into the sitting room, beeping and chirping profusely as he bounced to and fro on the rug. Padmè looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes, not letting go of Ahsoka's hand.

"Have you heard something R2?" she asked.

The astromech beeped and whistled in affirmation, immediately projecting his master's message.

Her heart sank when she saw her husband's expression in the recording. She sat forward staring at his face, wishing she could reach out and pluck him right from the hologram.

 _My dearest Angel, I know that you won't understand what I am doing, and that you will most likely hate me for it. But for years I have existed and suffered. Every night I relive every sordid memory, from the death of my mother and killing the sand people, to murdering the Jedi in the temple. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, only for you to understand._

 _I feel their pain Padmè. I always have, and it burns like the twin suns of Tatooine. I can't take it anymore, I can't go on pretending that I will come out on the other side._

 _I won't._

 _I don't sleep, I don't eat and whenever I look at you and our amazing children, I see myself hurting you._

 _I'm terrified, my love. Terrified of what could happen if I lost control. Please, understand that everything I do, I do for you, and this is no different. I wish that I could go back in time, to before the clone wars. To erase the permanent scarring those battles burned within me. But I can't._

 _Whenever I manage to sleep, I am thrown back into the war, watching my men perish around me. Feeling the burn of the blasters as they choke on their final breath. It haunts me Angel, in both sleep and wake._

 _Please get Obi wan and Ahsoka to train the twins. Show them the correct path, guide them as Obi wan had tried to do with me. Watch Leia carefully, she is still so young but the dragon is there, I have sensed it. You must not allow her to follow my lead. I beg you. This is not living. This is only existing._

 _I am so tired Angel. So, so tired. This fight has taken its toll on me, so much so that I can no longer see a way out. I hope that one day you can understand. If there is a way, and there must be, Qui gon has managed. I will come back to you. Perhaps not in body, but in spirit._

 _I will always love you Padmè, please tell Luke, Leia and our unborn child that I love them._

 _May the force be with you, forever Angel._

Padmè screamed in agony. She fell to her knees and bawled.


	46. Chapter 46: After the Storm

Her entire body felt numb as she sat trembling on the floor, before the astromech. She couldn't breathe and her stomach was retching, the message making her feel physically ill. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt Ahsoka's hands supporting her shoulders. His final words echoing in her head ...

" _May the force be with you, forever Angel."_

The former empress dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. Her body shaking from the grief.

"Maybe Obi wan got to him in time Padmè," Ahsoka croaked, kneeling down and pulling the broken woman into her arms.

"I never realised how much he was suffering, Ahsoka. He never told me what he was going through. I was so used to him having nightmares that after a while I just accepted it," she cried, burying her face into the Togruta's damp tunic.

"Skyguy never really was one for discussing his feelings, Pad," Ahsoka whispered, trying to stay strong. "The Jedi order always discouraged such talk. It's one of the reasons I left."

Padmè's face shot up from her shoulder, her bloodshot eyes hard and severe. "That order has a lot to answer for!" she hissed venomously. "If master Yoda thinks for one _moment_ , that I will allow him to rebuild that council without drastic changes, he has another thing coming!"

"You can't blame Yoda, Mrs Skywalker. If you feel the need to blame someone, blame Palpatine. He did this to Skyguy."

Padmè pulled back, rising to her feet and storming past the Togruta stopping to stare out the front window. She folded her arms and huffed. "You see, that's where you are wrong Ahsoka. Yoda did this to Ani, Palpatine just capitalised on the opportunity. I was there when Qui gon found him, I was there when we were thrust into war. He changed once he got back from the outer rim sieges. Obi wan knew it and confided in me, hoping I could help."

She spun around to face the former Jedi, her expression tight with anger, and started to pace. "Yoda on the other hand, he just kept pushing him. Ignoring the darkness he felt and telling him to let go. _Yoda_ failed him."

* * *

 _MUSTAFAR: VADER'S CASTLE_

Fuelled by desperation, Obi wan hoisted the dark lord over his shoulder and stumbled down the ramp. The adrenaline pumping through his veins pushing him on, carrying his dying brother deep into his castle.

Gasping for air, muscles burning he carried him across the platform and up into the glossy black shuttle. He knew there was a medical capsule on board, he had been on the ship enough times to know where it was located.

Staggering into the rear cabin, he gently laid his brother down onto the floor and began to remove his armour. Not stopping to wipe the tears from his eyes, he ripped off his suit, pulling it from his body.

All he could smell was the sickening stench of scorched flesh, mixing with the intoxicating burning sulphur. He fought the urge to vomit as he stared at his brother's blackened torso. His black undershirt sporting a rather large singed hole that had shifted slightly during his undressing, obscuring the injury beneath.

He bent over and lifted his now practically naked body into the capsule, thanking the force that he wore pants beneath the suit. Gently resting his head against the cushion, he activated the control panel and stared as the duraglass lid sealed over.

The health monitor buzzed into life, displaying the dying Sith's vital signs across the panel. Warning alarms blared, as his weakening pulse dropped below critical. Tapping furiously on the controls, Obi wan hit the stasis function, hoping the capsule could sustain him long enough to get him to help.

"Hang on Anakin, don't you dare go anywhere," he choked, wiping the river of tears from his face.

Running into the main cabin, he threw himself into the pilot's seat and entered in the coordinates for Polis Massa. Custom engines rumbling, the glossy black shuttle lurched into the roaring Mustafar sky and shot up into space.

* * *

 _SUBTERREL SECTOR: POLIS MASSA MEDICAL FACILITY_

Medical droids buzzed frantically around the theatre, preparing the area for their new patient.

"Master Kenobi, tell me again where you found him," Dr. Qorbin asked, walking beside the pod.

Obi wan looked down at his brother in the capsule, trying to think up a plausible explanation. His grey eyes went hard as he stared up at the doctor. "I rescued him from an Imperial prison," he replied shortly. "We had to fight our way out."

"I see," the blonde haired man muttered, tipping his glasses.

A tall, slender woman came running into the theatre. Her long red braid swaying in the air with her movement. Green eyes glowing bright, she stopped by the medical capsule as the dura-glass lid retracted.

"Oh my stars! It's Anakin Skywalker!" she exclaimed in shock. She stared up at the weary Jedi beside the capsule and asked, "How is this possible? The reports said that he died in the temple, on the first night of the purges!"

The Jedi rested his hand on the side of the capsule and sighed in frustration. "Yes well, if you two don't stop talking and do something quickly, he may as well have," he snapped.

"Right, right. Get him onto the table, let's see what we can do," she replied sheepishly.

Obi wan stood to the side and watched, as the two doctors connected sensors and wires to his brother's failing body. He took solace in the fact that he could still feel his lingering force presence, and exited the theatre, moving to lean his hand onto the glass partition and dragging the other roughly through his hair.

• • •

Light. Blinding light. It bleached his surroundings, making the horizon impossible to distinguish. Anakin looked down at his stomach, running his hands repeatedly down the front of his tunic. He lifted his head and squinted his eyes, trying to discern his location.

"Where the kriff am I?" he thought out loud, slowly turning around in place. All he could see was light. It surrounded him. Taking a nervous step forward, he lifted his hood up over his head and started to walk. "Hello ..." he called out, looking around at the endless nothingness. "Is there anyone here?"

"I have always been here, Anakin. You just stopped listening," a male voice with a thick Coruscanti accent called out from the distance.

He spun around desperately looking for the voice's origin. He still couldn't see anything. "Where are you?" he asked, coming to a stop. "I can't see anything."

A tiny shadow started to materialize in the distance, slowly making its way towards him. "You have lived in the dark for so long Anakin, that the smallest of lights blinds you," the voice replied, slightly louder this time. "You just need to allow yourself time to adjust."

Squinting his eyes again, he lifted his hand to shield them from the light. "I ... I don't understand. Where am I?" he asked.

The shadow gradually came into focus, slowing its pace as it drew closer. It was an older man, with long flowing brown hair and a trimmed greying-beard. His blue eyes gleaned in the white light, sparkling as brightly as the fatherly smile on his face. The brown Jedi robe and cream tunic seemed to float around him as he gracefully moved closer.

"Qui gon!" Anakin cried running forward to embrace his first master.

The ethereal Jedi wrapped his cloaked arms around the young man and pulled him close. "Yes Anakin. It is me," he replied, slowly pulling his arms away. "And _you_ are not meant to be here."

Anakin pulled back and tilted his head, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "What ... do you mean?"

The old master gently gripped his shoulders and stared deep into the young man's azure blue eyes. "It is not your time. If you stay here, your death will bring about a new, more powerful threat to both the Jedi and the republic. You know of whom I speak. You have sensed it yourself."

The younger man stared down at the floor in despair. "Luke and Leia," he murmured, struggling to believe the words as he said them.

Qui gon ruffled his blonde hair adoringly. "They need you Anakin. Padmè needs you. She blames Yoda for your fall and unfortunately as a result, Luke and Leia will too, ultimately following your lead."

The former Jedi sighed and turned away folding his arms over his chest. "I can't help them, Qui gon. I am a Sith. I shouldn't even be here speaking to you right now."

The ethereal Jedi walked up behind him, placing his hands back on his shoulders and whispering to his young protégé. "Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

The young man drew in a deep shaky breath before responding. "To protect them from me. To protect _everyone_ from me. To finally destroy the Sith, once and for all."

Qui gon smiled and closed his eyes, holding the young man in front of him. "And that ... is _why_ you are here. Anakin, there is no action more noble than self-sacrifice. You have given everything within your power to save others."

* * *

 _CHOMMEL SECTOR: NABOO: NABERRIE RESIDENCE_

Padmè paced up and down the living room, her anger bubbling away inside her. It had been nearly five hours since Obi wan ran out of the house, and he still hadn't made contact. She had to get back to the palace. But she was stuck here, in her parents house. He had taken the shuttle, she'd heard it fly overhead moments after the door slammed. To make matters worse she would now have to address the senate, answering all of their insensitive questions about how and why.

How was she supposed to be able to do that without breaking down in front of them? How was she supposed to be able to listen to their demands for answers with regards to her husband? She didn't even know where he was ... or if he was still ... alive.

"Mummy?" Luke asked walking into the living room with his sister beside him. "What's wrong? Where's daddy? Is he back yet?"

She turned to stare at her precious children. Luke's twinkling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair thrusting the image of her love roughly before her eyes. Her forearm tingled as she remembered his clumsy caress, while they stood on the balcony at the Lake house. The sultry, needy look in his eyes as they devoured her image.

She stuttered in a gasp and threw her head into her hands, falling to her knees in the centre of the rug. She couldn't be strong anymore. She'd been so strong for so long, trying to hold him together while he fought with his demons. And for what? For this? To be left behind again? Pregnant with his child still growing inside her? Why?

The bump fluttered within her abdomen, at her thoughts, drawing her attention to its presence. She felt a warm tiny pair of arms wrap around her, trying to comfort her. She pulled her son into her lap, tucking his chin up onto her shoulder and squeezed him tight, sobbing and rocking on the floor.

"Padmè, my dear, please ... get up off the floor. The young lady in here has something she wishes to show you," Jobal whispered comfortingly, resting her hand gently on her daughter's trembling shoulder.

The brunette's eyes lifted, and she gently released her son. She wiped her tear stained eyes and glanced at him, raising her brow in confusion. He wasn't crying. In-fact he seemed calm, almost peaceful. "Luke," she choked, trying to clear her throat. "Do you know something? Has he spoken to you?" she asked, her tone getting more desperate with every moment.

He just stared at his mother blankly.

She gripped hold of his shoulders and gently shook him, staring fiercely into his father's eyes. "Has he spoken to you? Tell me, has your father spoken to you recently? I must know," she cried.

"Mummy," Leia interjected, striding up beside the crumbling woman and placing her hand firmly on her shoulder. She saw the tears starting to well in her brother's eyes and felt compelled to protect him. "Stop it. You're hurting him. Neither of us has heard from dad."

Padmè dropped her hands and continued to cry, feeling completely lost. She felt a hand grab hold of hers firmly, all but dragging her up off the floor. She stared up at her father, at his stern yet understanding expression and staggered to her feet. "My dear, the young Jedi has something she needs to show you. Pull yourself together, you are the Supreme Chancellor now, you must be able to control yourself," he stated guiding her into the kitchen.

Wiping her eyes, she stumbled into the kitchen to see Ahsoka and Satine standing beside Commander Cody, in his hand a small holo-projector. He reached out and handed it to her, not saying a word. She glanced between them, their expressions grim and then back down to the device. Her hands trembled, the small comm shaking as she tried to summon the courage to activate it. A small image of a familiar Imperial officer buzzed into life in her hand.

" _Lady Vader,"_ Piett's voice crackled, _"This is Admiral Piett. I am currently en-route to Coruscant, with the crew of the Executor. Comm-scan indicates that the Seventh Fleet has just entered hyperspace, destined for the capital. You must bring Master Kenobi and the Devastator back to the palace at once. He is the new Supreme Commander of the navy and the only one who can relay orders to the Commanders before things start to fall apart. I have no idea what Grand Admiral Thrawn's intentions are, but going by his fleet's sudden movement, it is fair to say that he saw the press conference. We need to brief the officers as a matter of urgency, or else there will be a power struggle between them. Please, hurry. Without Lord Vader keeping them all in-check there is no telling what they will do. I will be waiting for you at the palace. May the force be with you."_

Padmè stared at the comm in shock. She glanced up at Satine and Ahsoka before turning her attention to the storm trooper. "Commander Cody, contact the Devastator and tell Captain Pilor to send a shuttle for us. We leave for Coruscant at once," she ordered, spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Ahsoka ran after her, chasing her former master's wife up the stair case and into her bedroom. Stopping to catch her breath, she watched as Padmè rummaged through her wardrobe for a change of clothes. "Padmè," she asked, "what are you doing?"

The former empress didn't stop, digging through her gowns until she found the one she was looking for. She pulled out the flowing black velvet dress and headed for the bed, laying it down over the duvet. "I am the Supreme Chancellor and former Empress of the Galactic Empire. I believe I should be dressed as such," she replied emotionlessly.

The Togruta stood in front of the hurrying woman and folded her arms. "You're not seriously thinking of returning to the palace are you? What about Obi wan? What if he comes back here looking for us?" she glanced down at the selected dress and made a face. "You're wearing black? Really?"

Padmè returned to her wardrobe and pulled out a heavy black cloak and pair of high heeled boots. She carried them over to the bed, and placed them down. "It's what he would've wanted. Anakin always liked me in black. I may no longer be Empress, but I _am_ mourning the loss of my husband. So, if you don't mind I would appreciate a few moments alone, so I can change."

Ahsoka sighed and turned away, leaving the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

* * *

 _SUBTERREL SECTOR: POLIS MASSA MEDICAL FACILITY_

Obi wan rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms, his comm-unit beeping constantly in his robe. He pulled it out and stared at it hesitantly, not wanting to talk to anyone but Anakin at the moment. He stuffed it back in his pocket and stood up, staring into the theatre. The two doctors must have sensed his attention and nodded their heads, gesturing for him to come inside.

The glass door slid open and the smell of sterile medical equipment burnt his nose. He looked around at the beeping monitors all wired up to his former padawan and sighed, slowly trudging over to his bedside. There were tubes all over him, one down his throat, two taped under his nose and sensors attached to both sides of his temples. Four more sensors were hooked up to his chest, there was a drip in his forearm and his torso was heavily bandaged. A strange alarm sounded shocking him from his trance and he glared up at the monitor.

"It's just the IV alert, Master Kenobi. Do not be alarmed," the lady doctor sung, walking over to the cupboard.

"Oh, I see," he mumbled turning his attention back to his brother.

Dr Qorbin holding a clipboard walked over to him and tipped his glasses over his nose. He placed the documents down on the trolley and cleared his throat. The red-haired woman swiftly moving over to join them, changing over the intravenous bag for a new one.

Clearing his throat Dr Qorbin folded his arms and glanced at Obi wan. "Your young friend here appears to have seen many battles. By the masses of scar tissue in his lungs, I'm surprised he's survived this long," he stated, glancing up at the beeping monitor.

Obi wan dragged his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yes, he has been through a war or two. Do you think he will make it?" he whispered, lost in thought.

Qorbin picked up the clipboard and walked around the bedside, gently lifting Anakin's eyelids, one eye at a time. He shone a tiny torch light into them and mumbled, clicking his tongue before standing back up. "We have managed to stabilise his vitals, but he is refusing to come out of stasis. His brain activity though, now _that_ is something else entirely. Tell me Master Kenobi, do you know if he suffered from dreams or night-terrors?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Ever since he was a child, Yes. Why do you ask?"

The red-haired woman pulled over a monitor and parked it beside the bed. She pointed to the dancing green light that peaked and troughed erratically. "Allow me to explain. You see over the last few hours he has been making some rather peculiar noises. His rapid eye movement beneath the lids would suggest that he is having strong and particularly vivid dreams. I've never seen it in someone so young before. It's more common with patients who suffer from what we medical practitioners like to call PTSD."

Obi wan stroked his beard and stared at the woman, cocking his brow. "PTSD? What in blazes is that?"

She walked back to the bed and stroked his blonde waves over his head, feeling his body shiver beneath her touch. "Ssh, it's alright. You can relax now, you're safe here," she cooed softly, wistfully gazing at his face.

 _You wouldn't be doing that if you knew who he really was,_ he thought darkly. Folding his arms Obi wan cleared his throat, not appreciating the way she was caressing his brother. "Doctor ... you were saying?"

With a gentle sigh she turned her green eyes back to the older Jedi. "It stands for post traumatic stress disorder. It's usually caused by one or a series of traumatic events in the patient's life. Their mind is unable to process the emotions and instead shuts down, sometimes driving them into a deep depression. The problem with this response is that when the memories are triggered, by a familiar smell, word or even place, they experience the event all over again, often more severely than the first."

Obi wan took Anakin's hand in his, a glittering tear sliding down over his cheek as he stared at him. "And you think that he has this ... that ... condition?" he whispered suddenly blaming himself for not seeing it happening.

The red-haired woman placed her hand comfortingly upon his shoulder, staring down at the young man on the bed. "We will need to run some tests once he wakes up to confirm it ... but yes, I _am_ pretty certain. Dr Qorbin and I are going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. There is nothing more we can do now but wait. You are welcome to stay in here with him, perhaps you could try talking to him, sometimes that can help."

Obi wan wiped the tear from his cheek and glanced up at the woman. "Is there any way of waking him up?" he asked quietly.

She looked down at her feet, fumbling with her fingers before meeting his gaze. "Well, we could force adrenaline into his system to shock him out of stasis. But ... going by his already delicate state and the possibility of him having PTSD, I would not recommend it. Just be patient Master Jedi, he will wake up when he's ready." She pointed to the corner of the theatre at an old grey sofa. "There's a reclining chair and a blanket in the corner if you wish to be close. Feel free to move it next to him," she stated before following the other doctor out into the corridor.

He turned his gaze back to Anakin and squeezed his hand gently. "Thank you Doctor," he whispered not aware that she had left. With a flick of his wrist, he called the chair over to him and sunk into it, dropping his head down to rest on the bed.

* * *

 _STAR DESTROYER DEVASTATOR: IN ORBIT OVER NABOO_

The shuttle docked in the hangar, slowly raising its wing-foils and lowering the ramp. Lining either side of the sector were the surviving troopers of the 501st legion, they formed two massive rows creating a walkway for their former Supreme Commander's family. Padmè held her head high and strode down the ramp, her black cloak billowing gracefully behind her. The train of her midnight gown draped over the durasteel, dragging behind her feet with each confident step.

She stopped once she reached the centre, pausing before Captain Pilor, and gazed at her husband's army standing to attention around her. They all stomped their boots and saluted her, paying their respects. It took every breath in her body not to burst into tears at the sight, but she didn't.

Her face was painted white, with heavy black, smokey eye make-up that emphasized her big hazel orbs. Her upper lip was blood red and her lower lip painted white like her face, save one solid red line that ran down the middle. It was called the 'scar of remembrance', symbolic of her prior days as queen but made even more significant now with the loss of her husband, her one and only black knight.

She lowered her hood, exposing her hair. The luxurious tresses, weaved intricately with strands of obsidian crystals that shimmered and jingled as she moved. Upon her forehead was a unique head chain, also made up of tiny obsidian crystals, with one large tear-drop shaped ruby, that hung just above the centre of her brow.

Draped around her neck, hanging heavily over the crest of her tightly knotted black corset, was one ivory coloured pendant. A japoor snippet, carved by a nine year old slave boy, heralding from a back water planet, buried in the outer-rim, that at that moment had decided he loved her. She raised her silken black glove to her chest and grasped the token, using it to help her deal with the pain.

Ahsoka, Dormè and Satine helped the twins descend the ramp, followed by Artoo and C3PO. They walked up to stand behind Padmè, silently staring around the hangar.

Captain Pilor dropped down on his knee and bent his head.

"Rise Captain," Padmè stated, in her flat regal tone. She watched the officer return to his full height and nodded gently.

"Lady Vader, we are at your service. Please, allow me escort you to the bridge," he said warmly, gesturing to the hangar exit.

"Thank you Captain."

• • •

The former Empress stood at the viewport, staring out into space. Two more star destroyers had arrived, flanking the Devastator in orbit. They too were part of Vader's armada, and upon hearing of the Devastator's charge, decided to join them in escorting the entourage back to the capital.

"Preparing for the jump to lightspeed, my lady," Pilor called out from the Command centre.

"Very well Captain," she replied emotionlessly. She spun on her heel, her cloak drifting behind her and headed down the catwalk, leaving the bridge.

The corridors of the star destroyer were surprisingly comforting, making her feel like he was still here somehow. Perhaps meditating in his chamber, or training with Obi wan in the gym. She suddenly stopped at the black blast door and found her fingers instinctually caressing the security panel. The door whooshed open, revealing the dark lord's old quarters. His hyperbaric chamber sitting hauntingly to the side of the room, the flashing diodes on the console still as bright as ever.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside, gripping hold of the japoor snippet tight. Her feet numbly carrying her further into the chamber, and into his bedroom. The bed was still made, with those same luxurious heavy black sheets that he loved so much.

"I wonder ..." She whispered to herself as she crossed the room, sat on his bed and picked up his pillow. To her surprise it still smelled like him. That musky sweet scent that she had come to love so much. The tears were building again, she couldn't risk messing up her make-up, not before reaching the palace anyway. Holding the pillow tight, she rose to her feet and fled the chamber needing to find her children.

• • •

"But ... what if I hurt them again, Qui gon?" Anakin asked, standing rigidly before the old master. "What happens if I can't control it?"

Qui gon placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder and smiled. "Remember Anakin, life is all about balance. Without darkness, there can be no light. Without light there are no shadows."

He stared at his old friend in confusion, dragging his hand through his hair and tugging on the strands. "I don't understand what you mean," he sighed.

"Find your light Anakin. Find it and use its strength to guide you."

The ethereal master slowly faded away, leaving Anakin alone in the light once more. There was a faint sound. A shrill beeping. He turned around trying to see where it came from. He heard it again, louder this time. It came from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

He pressed his hands to his ears and closed his eyes, as it started to ring in his head. The sound was screaming at him now, constantly beeping over and over. His head started spinning, round and round, faster and faster. The beeping continuously echoing.

Then the light disappeared.

* * *

 _SUBTERREL SECTOR: POLIS MASSA: MEDICAL FACILITY_

 _BEEP, BEEP._

 _BEEP, BEEP._

 _BEEP, BEEP._

His eyelids were heavy. The continuous beeping grating his ears like the ringing after an explosion. He tried to swallow. It hurt. There was something hard lodged deep in his throat. A low groan escaped his chest as he tried to speak. The sound coming out strangled and distorted. His breathing, raspy and laboured. Every inhale and exhale making his lungs burn. _At_ _least_ _that_ _is_ _normal_.

 _BEEP, BEEP._

 _BEEP, BEEP._

And where was that beeping coming from? It was faintly familiar. He listened again. _BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP._ No he definitely recognised it. He tried to lift his arm. The best he could do was twitch his fingers. Every muscle ached. Almost like he'd been sat on by a Bantha. He tried to move again. Correction - _still_ being sat on by a Bantha. It was snoring too, _loudly_. Something moved on his arm. It was heavy and ... _warm_?

 _BEEP, BEEP._

 _BEEP, BEEP._

He groaned again. He still couldn't talk. The constant beeping driving him nuts. It wouldn't be so bad if he could just see where it was coming from. Then he could at least use the force to shut it up. The warm weight on his arm shifted again. Making his skin prickle.

 _This must be some kind of hell. The mighty Anakin Skywalker, his only weakness – beeping. Yeah right. As if._

He coughed. The infernal thing stuck down his throat shifted, stabbing from the movement.

 _Ugh. I've had enough of this._

 _Where am I?_

 _Come on eyes, I order you to open._

His eyelids slowly fluttered. He regretted the action the moment the light came pouring in. Blinking, he tried to focus. The blinding light coming from directly overhead. As bright as a sun. Except the sun was right in front of him. He closed them again and gently rolled his head towards the snoring.

 _Let's try that again._

Opening his eyes, he could just make out a shadow. It was blurry, the shape fuzzy and hard to distinguish. He blinked again. The edges of the shadow slowly moving into focus. He wanted to rub his eyes, but his arm was still pinned. Blinking again, twice this time, he strained to see the shape.

It was a head. Someone was next to him. It moved again ... and _snored._ No wonder he couldn't move his arm, they were laying on it. He twitched his fingers and something warm gripped them, squeezing them tight.

 _Who's holding my hand? Where the hell am I? What's going on?_

His heart started to race as he suddenly felt trapped. The faster it thumped the more his chest ached. Had he been captured? Was he strapped to some primitive bench awaiting punishment?

He couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he was just going to lay here and wait to be tortured. He started to struggle. Testing each limb one at a time. They were all restrained. Tied down to the surface beneath him.

His heart rate skyrocketed, sending him into a panic. Alarms screamed all around him. Blaring. Squealing. They mixed with the beeps in a deafening roar.

Obi wan's head shot up. His sleep-filled eyes darting wildly around the room. The doors to the theatre burst open and the doctors hurried inside.

Every thing that wasn't nailed down rattled violently, shaking and vibrating. Two glass beakers plummeted to the floor, shattering on impact. The shards tinkling and clattering. Sparks flew from the back of the monitors, the smell of burnt plastic and singed electrical wires flooding into the air.

Dr Qorbin grabbed the trolley as it shook its way towards the door, his head bouncing around the theatre in total confusion.

"What's happening Master Kenobi?" the red-head exclaimed bolting for the monitors, trying to silence the alarms.

The Jedi rubbed his eyes, glanced down at the bed and beamed. Two wide crystal blue eyes stared back at him. The bed was shaking and he was squeezing his hand so tight that his knuckles went white. "Doctor! Help me get these tubes out," he cried as tears welled in his eyes.

The woman left the monitors and scrambled to the bed. "He's going to destroy the theatre," she breathed staring up at the Jedi.

Dr Qorbin grabbed a syringe from the trolley and spun towards them. "SEDATE HIM, NOW!" he yelled lifting his arm to lob the cylinder.

"NO!" Obi wan cried, watching in fear as the ice-blue eyes instantly darted across to glare at the man. He could feel his panic, radiating from every fibre of his body. It rippled through the force like a shockwave.

The doctor suddenly dropped the syringe and grappled at his throat, kicking his legs furiously as he rose from the ground. He coughed and gurgled, his face slowly turning red.

"Let him go Anakin. He's not trying to hurt you. Please, let him go," Obi wan pleaded squeezing his hand tight. He stared straight up at him, his pupils dilated. His eyes still blue but cold, harsh and wide with fear. The grip on his hand so tight he was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers. Desperate to get through, he reached out to him through their bond, hoping he would hear him, _"Try and calm down, Anakin."_

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: JEDI TEMPLE: HEALING CENTRE_

"That should do it," Shaak Ti stated, placing the last of the canisters onto the shelf. She turned around and admired the restored chamber, surprised at how quick it had come together.

Luminara dropped the last clean pillow onto one of the freshly dressed medical cots and turned towards the Togruta. "Its just like I remember it," she replied, brushing her hands down the front of her clean black robes and walking over to the data terminal. She switched it on, a hologram of the old Jedi insignia appeared, glowing an iridescent blue as it slowly rotated above the projector.

Behind them the ancient door creaked open, and a familiar tapping noise entered. "Done well you two have, for your first patient, ready you are, Master Unduli?" Yoda asked hobbling in.

The Mirialan glanced at the grand master and sighed. "I had hoped to have more time to prepare before that Master."

He closed his eyes and stretched out to the force. "Hrmm, yes. Nervous you are. Sense it in you I can."

A low buzzing sound filtered into the air as Shaak Ti tested the shield on the first isolation chamber. With a gentle flick of her montrals, she turned and walked past the empty bacta tanks to stand beside her old friend. She folded her arms and glanced between the two Jedi. "The force shields aren't strong, but they're holding. Have you heard from Master Kenobi?"

Yoda lowered his ears and slowly moved towards the isolation chamber, studying the buzzing blue barrier intently. "Heard from Obi wan, I have not. Sensed a disturbance in the force, however I have. Alive Skywalker is."

Heavy footsteps echoed outside, rapidly growing closer. The three Jedi turned to face the door, watching for the Kiffar as he made his approach. Quinlan stood at the entrance and bowed his head before addressing the group, his black eyes locking onto the green master's gaze. "Master Yoda," he stated folding his arms, "The hangar crew informs me that his family has returned. They have just disembarked the shuttle and are currently making their way back to the suite."

Yoda leant forward onto his gimer stick and nodded gently. "Thank you Master Vos," he replied, "go see her now I will."

* * *

 _SUBTERREL SECTOR: POLIS MASSA MEDICAL FACILITY_

Obi wan glanced to the door, seeing the two doctors in the middle of a heated discussion on the other side. The woman kept pointing at the man waggling her finger, while the man waved furiously over at them both in the theatre. Anakin's attack had frightened him and now it seemed, their welcome had reached its end.

He huffed and returned his gaze to Anakin, who now stood facing the wall with his head in his hand, refusing to turn around. The scars littering his body more obvious under the fluorescent lighting of the theatre. Black pants hanging loosely off his hips, contrasting with the battered and bandaged skin of his sculpted back and shoulders.

 _BEEP, BEEP._

 _BEEP, BEEP._

He rolled his eyes and pulled out the comm, staring at in disgust before stuffing it back in his pocket. The beeping continued while he dragged his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

His eyes shot towards his former padawan in shock. That was the first thing he had said since ... since he did _it._ His voice was distant, empty and devoid of all emotion, but at least he was talking. "I don't want to talk to them at the moment Anakin. The only person I want to talk to is ignoring me, choosing instead to stare at a wall."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and groaned. "What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"What made you do it?" Obi wan whispered, his grey eyes staring at his brother in confusion.

Anakin turned around, his gaze was empty, lifeless. Cold blue eyes staring right through him. He watched as the young man folded his arms over his chest and sighed, then shrugged his shoulders.

"What difference does it make Obi wan?" he muttered, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I'm Darth Vader, Sith Lord, the most hated man in the galaxy, it's not like anyone would have cared. I tried to kill my own wife, slaughtered thousands including Jedi and murdered my own men. I deserve to die."

The Jedi cocked his brow and stroked his beard, staring at his broken brother standing limply before him. He rose from the bed and sauntered over, placing his hands firmly upon his bare shoulders. " _Who_ are you?" he whispered.

The Sith tilted his head and glared at his former master in frustration, his azure blue eyes suddenly sharp and piercing. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" he snapped.

Tightening his grip on the muscular shoulders he asked again. "Just answer the question. _Who_ are you?"

The Sith went to wrench his hands from his shoulders when the Jedi grabbed them, squeezing tight. Their eyes firmly locked onto each other, glaring fiercely. "You know damn well who I am, Obi wan," he hissed, losing patience. "What are you on about?"

"Just ... answer ... the blasted question," Obi wan scolded, refusing to let go or back down.

The former Jedi furrowed his brow, forming deep ravines across his forehead which overshadowed his now icy-blue glare. "I am ... Darth Vader ... Dark Lord of the Sith," he snarled, tightening his grip around the Jedi's hands.

"Really?" Obi wan asked moving to release one of his hands and slowly forcing the other down to their sides. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

The two men crossed the theatre and headed into the adjacent fresher, closing the door behind them. Obi wan pulled his former padawan in front of him and gripped his shoulders, turning him to face the mirror. He took a deep breath and stared at their reflection. "Look in the mirror. Tell me who you see."

The Sith stared at his reflection. His wavy blonde hair draped down upon his shoulders and his crystal eyes staring straight back at him. It was difficult to look at himself this way. Every time he saw his reflection all he could see was a monster. Something to be feared and hated. His former master was now forcing him to look at it. To stare directly into the eyes of the dragon. "I see a monster," he breathed, lowering his head in shame.

"Look again. If you are who you say you are, why can't I see him?" the Jedi whispered lifting his head gently to look back at the mirror.

"What?"

Obi wan locked his stormy grey eyes onto the desolate blue and held his gaze. "Tell me, if you are _Lord_ _Vader_ , then why don't you look like him? Why don't you sound like him?"

The Sith rolled his eyes and groaned starting to pull away. "This is ridiculous, it's because I wore a mask, you know that."

The Jedi smiled, forcing his former padawan to look back at himself once more. "Precisely," he stated matter-of-factly. "Without it you look like ..." he started letting his words trail off and hoping the penny would finally drop.

There was a long awkward silence as the two men stood in the cramped fresher staring at each other.

The young blonde's eyes went wide as the point of this whole charade finally dawned on him. "Anakin Skywalker," he breathed.

"You weren't wrong when you said you were a slow learner," Obi wan quipped, affectionately tapping his shoulder.

A small glittering tear slipped down over his cheek, coming to rest on his taught jaw. He stuttered, his fear slowly bubbling to the surface, "I ... I'm not that man anymore Obi wan. I'm not sure I ever can be."

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker ... are you in here?" a feminine voice called out from the distance.

Both men turned their heads to the door. Obi wan smiled, of all the times she could've walked in and called out to them like that, this was perfect. He returned his gaze to the Sith. "She seems to think you are. Sometimes Anakin, when you believe in something strongly enough, you live long enough to see it become real."

The Sith closed his eyes and sighed dragging his hand through his unruly hair, "I don't know about that." He followed Obi wan out the door and back into the theatre where the red-head was waiting.

She smiled brightly, clutching a clipboard to her chest. "Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think that you'd escaped," she giggled. "Master Skywalker, I have a few tests that I'd like to do, if you are feeling up to it."

Anakin's eyes darted between his former master and the woman before he narrowed his gaze at her. "Tests? What tests?" he snapped folding his arms, instantly wary of the situation.

"Oh there's no need to worry. They are just a few psychological assessments to see how you are coping after your stasis. They won't take long, you will be out of here in no time."

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE: SKYWALKER RESIDENCE_

It felt odd being here without him. Everywhere she looked, she saw his face, she heard his voice. It was like her mind was playing cruel tricks on her, torturing her with his memory. The tears threatened to fall once again and she struggled to keep them hidden. She couldn't do this, not without him.

His office door was still open. She strode over to it and peered inside, hoping to see him perched behind the desk. His black chair sat empty in the middle, surrounded by the still Imperial banners hanging on the walls.

It was cold and empty, just how she felt inside. In a fit of anger she pulled the door shut and stormed into the kitchen.

"Mummy," Luke asked, following her inside. "When is daddy coming home? I miss him."

"I can't tell you that sweetheart, because I don't know," she replied stiffly, desperately trying to hold herself together. She couldn't bring herself to tell either of them yet. Not when she still hadn't heard back from Obi wan.

Ahsoka and Dormè both stood silently in the sitting room watching, while C3PO and Artoo moved the bags over by the table. Satine had dropped onto the sofa behind them staring blankly at her hands, her mind full of worry.

"Can someone please try his comm again," the Mandalorian whispered. "He has to answer sooner or later."

Ahsoka turned to face the former Duchess and sighed. "We've already tried him five times Satine. He's not answering. Master Kenobi will contact us when he's ready, beeping him constantly won't speed it up," she stated, stroking her montrals over her shoulder.

There was a rap on the door and C3PO trudged over to answer it. Commander Cody stood in the passage, holding his helmet in his arm. "Oh my," Threepio exclaimed stepping aside, "welcome Commander, how may I be of service?"

"I need to speak with Lady Vader, if she is in."

Padmè heard the trooper's voice and walked into the sitting room, her gown and cloak slowly trailing behind her. "Cody, have you heard anything?" she asked, unable to disguise the urgency in her voice.

The trooper dipped his head to the floor. "No my lady, not from Lord Vader. Admiral Piett, however is waiting for you in the throne room. He has asked for you to meet him there. It seems urgent," he replied, straightening back up.

"Very well Commander, I will follow you up." She walked towards the door and paused turning back to face Luke, Leia and the others. "Please wait here, I won't be long. If you hear from Obi wan, contact me immediately."

* * *

 _POLIS MASSA: MEDICAL FACILITY HANGAR: BLACK ONE_

" _Take one capsule at the same time each day. Do not stop taking without medical counsel. If symptoms worsen consult your practitioner."_

Anakin turned the small cylinder around in his hands as Obi wan initiated the take off sequence. He shoved the offensive container into his robe and lifted both hands up, dragging them through his hair with a huff.

"She made a valid point Anakin," Obi wan commented, glancing over and engaging the engines, lifting the shuttle up from the platform.

The Sith turned to stare out the viewport, avoiding his gaze. He huffed again, dropping his head to rest on his hand as he leant forward onto the console.

"Perhaps they will help. She did say the medication would help dull the nightmares. Won't you at least consider taking them?" the Jedi asked guiding the ship up through the hazy atmosphere.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed, his aching chest rising and falling shallowly with the effort. He swung the seat around and gingerly rose to his feet, shrugging out of Obi wan's robe and draping it over the chair. He took two steps from the cockpit when he heard the Jedi call out to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

He glanced back over his shoulder, "I am going to get dressed. Is that alright with you?"

"If you put on that suit, I am going to kill you myself."

Anakin strode from the main cabin waving his hand dismissively in the air. "Whatever," he groaned heading for his private chamber.

• • •

Black One lurched out of hyperspace, and neared orbit of Coruscant. Star Destroyers hovered ominously around the capitol with TIE Fighters darting back and forth between them. Obi wan reached into his robe pocket and found the small medication bottle Anakin had left. He rattled the bottle trying to get his brother's attention. "Here why don't you take one, I'm sure there's water on this ship of yours somewhere," he stated pushing the bottle towards him.

Anakin glanced out through the viewport, staring out at his armada. "They all came back here," he mumbled distantly. His eyes caught sight of the Devastator and he snapped around to glare at the Jedi. "What is the Devastator doing here?" he hissed, pointing out the window. "I thought I told you to take them to Naboo. They're not safe here."

Obi wan groaned navigating the shuttle between the destroyers. "When I left they were still _at_ Naboo Anakin. Come on, this is Padmè we are talking about," he retorted.

His blue eyes went ice cold as he locked onto his former master's gaze. "You are their Supreme Commander now. You cant just ignore them and leave them wandering around the galaxy aimlessly. They will start squabbling and struggling for power amongst themselves," he scolded.

"What? Since when was I made Supreme Commander? I don't want that Anakin. I don't want any of this. Kriff if given the chance I would happily disappear with Satine and start a family of my own."

"Fine!" the Sith snapped, adjusting his tunic and folding his arms. "It won't be long before Thrawn gets here and then he can have command. Then all hell can break loose and everything I just about killed myself to stop, will have been for nothing."

There was a long awkward silence. With a growl, the young blonde popped the cap off the bottle and took one of the tablets, before shoving it into his belt pouch. "Just take me home, I need to sort this out before it gets messy," he groaned.

Obi wan rolled his eyes and guided the shuttle down towards the atmosphere. "As you wish ... _my lord_ ," he muttered, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: IMPERIAL PALACE: THRONE ROOM_

"My lady, I'm not sure when the Seventh Fleet will arrive, but without your husband here to put Grand Admiral Thrawn in his place, he could very well take control of the entire navy," Piett stated, standing before the former Empress.

Commander Cody and his six troopers flanked Padmè, as she stood tall in front of her husband's command desk. "Admiral Piett, I can understand your concerns," she replied in her regal tone, "but I'm not entirely certain as to what you expect me to be able to do here. As you can see, I am not my husband and unfortunately, he didn't always discuss his plans with me."

The door to the throne room whooshed open. Two hooded figures entered, their robes gently flowing behind them with each graceful stride. One cloaked in brown, the other in black. The brown hooded figure paused beside the Imperial Officer while the one in black continued to the command desk and accessed the data terminals.

Padmè gasped when she watched him walk past her to his old desk. She knew it was him by his stride and presence. It ignited her body like an electrical storm, sending every nerve haywire. She was completely speechless. Was she seeing things? Was this just another trick her mind was playing, making her believe he was actually still alive?

"Piett," the figure in black announced with a fierce edge to his tone, "have Death Squadron blockade the system and protect the capitol. When the Seventh Fleet arrives, bring Thrawn here before me."

Padmè threw her hands to her mouth and attempted to stifle her cries at the sound of his voice. She cautiously stepped towards the desk, not taking her eyes off the black robe for a second. She opened her mouth to speak when Piett spoke up.

" _Milord_?" he asked, lifting his hat and pushing his hair back before replacing it.

"Yes Admiral," he replied pulling up the star charts and watching the fleet's call signs light up.

"Right away sir, I will tell them at once. Welcome back sir," he replied, saluting and turning to face the door.

"Anakin?" Padmè choked, all professionalism gone from her stance. She wasn't the former Empress or Supreme Chancellor now. She was just a heartbroken widow watching her beloved husband returned from the dead.

The Sith rose to his full height and secured his hood. He glanced at his wife briefly before returning his attention to the officer. "Piett, is the Executor secured as per my instruction?"

Obi wan watched Padmè edge closer, his heart breaking for her as the young Sith refused to answer her.

"Anakin?" Padmè whispered, her heavily made-up eyes brimming with tears.

The Admiral spun back around and nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes milord. The coordinates for Mustafar have been erased from all Imperial maps and your flagship is currently secured by the shield generator at your castle. It isn't going anywhere sir."

"Good, monitor it closely, we never know when we may need it."

"Yes sir." Piett tried to leave the chamber once more, striding for the door.

Anakin silently held his ungloved hand out to his wife, while keeping his eyes on his Admiral. He cleared his throat. "And Piett ..." he called out, watching him stop in his tracks and spin around in the doorway.

"Yes Lord Vader?" the officer replied.

"Don't call me that anymore."

The Admiral did a double-take, completely bemused by the request. He stammered out a response shuffling his feet nervously. "What ... how would you prefer me to address you milord ... um ... sir?" he asked.

"By my true name, Piett," he replied lifting his hand and lowering his hood. "Commander Anakin Skywalker."

Piett beamed, the smile stretching across his face from ear to ear. He nodded enthusiastically and saluted his Supreme Commander, standing to attention. "Yes sir," he proclaimed, spinning on his heel and striding from the chamber.

The Sith turned his attention to Cody and his men standing behind them. "Cody, leave us," he dismissed waving his hand towards the door.

"Right away sir," the trooper replied, moving to follow the officer from the throne room.

The moment Admiral Piett and the troopers had left the room, Obi wan lowered his hood and headed for the door, locking it closed. He returned to the chamber to see the husband and wife standing face to face, silently staring at each other. He cleared his throat. "Well, I've locked the door, you have a few minutes at least," he stated, sitting down in one of the red velvet chairs by the window. He dropped his head into his hands and slumped forward, completely exhausted.

Anakin glanced to his former master and nodded. "Thank you, Obi wan," he whispered before turning his attention back to his wife.

His eyes roved over her body from head-to-toe, taking in every beautiful detail. The obsidian crystals weaved through her chestnut hair glistened and sparkled in the lights. Her watery, smokey eyes emphasizing the deep hazel colour of her irises, as she stared up at him expectantly. The fitted black velvet corset, accentuated every delectable curve of her ivory breasts, and the flowing black cloak and dress skirt flowed heavily down, splaying out onto the floor like a midnight waterfall.

"Angel ... you look ... simply breath-taking," he whispered lifting his hand up to trail the backs of his fingers affectionately down the side of her cheek. His heart raced inside his chest, aggravating the annoying ache from his surgery. He watched her face intently as her expression danced between despair and anger and then back to despair. Tears trickled from her unblinking eyes as she stared wordlessly at his face.

"You ... your message. I thought you were ..." she choked, unable to finish the sentence.

He moved his finger to her eye and gently wiped the tear from her cheek. Tilting his head, he shuddered in a breath and whispered, "please, don't do that."

She grabbed his hand a pulled it from her face, moving it down to the japoor snippet over her breast. Tears dancing in her eyes, she stared into his and found her voice. "Why Ani?" she cried, gripping his hands tight. "Why did you do it? Why would you leave me like that?"

His crystal blue eyes welled with tears, as the light finally started to break through. "I ... I lost control Padmè," he choked reaching out through the force and brushing against their bond. "I was blinded by rage and drowning in it. By the time I had finished, I was shattered and lost, the light was gone and I had slipped into the deepest, darkest hole that I had ever experienced in my entire life."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me?" she cried, her hands trembling in his. "Together we could have worked something out."

He dropped his head to stare at the floor. "I ... I couldn't. I didn't want to worry you, not with the baby and all."

Her face hardened at that last comment and she wanted to slap him hard across the face. "And you didn't think for one moment that you killing yourself would worry me?" she cried out.

He dropped down on one knee and stared up at her desperately, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please, forgive me Angel. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you again, I was so desperate and lost. Please ... Padme," he choked.

There was a tap at the door and Obi wan's eyes darted to the entrance. He'd sensed the grand master's approach through the force and hoped that they'd have it sorted before he got there. He turned his gaze to the couple and sighed. "Master Yoda is here," he stated rising from his seat.

Anakin stared up at his wife, his pleading eyes searching for an answer. She stared down at him and tugged gently on his hands, willing him to his feet.

"I love you Anakin. But I can't take much more of this. Tell me it's over. Please, tell me that you're back for good. I don't think my heart could handle losing you again," she cried as he rose to his feet.

He threw his arms around her and pulled her in tight, burying his face into her shoulder. "I promise Padmè. I promise that I will spend every minute of every day trying to make up for all of the pain and heartache that I have put you through," he whispered, breaking down in her arms.

"I'm going to hold you to that Anakin Skywalker," she whispered, tightening her arms around him and closing her eyes.

Feeling like they had finally cleared the air, Obi wan unlocked the door and let the ancient Jedi in, walking beside him into the throne room. He tapped his way to the centre of the chamber and stopped. "Returned from the grave I see you have, Skywalker," he announced.

"Yes, Master Yoda," he mumbled from upon his wife's shoulder.

"Hrmm. Come to the temple with me now you will. Work on your transition we must."

Padmè's face shot up from her husband's chest to glare at the green Jedi in her throne room. "I just got him back! You cant seriously be taking him away from me already," she cried holding on to his tunic desperately.

Obi wan knew this was coming. The moment Anakin abandoned the dark side was the moment that Yoda would strike. He had sensed it. He folded his arms and stared at the pleading woman. "Padmè, we need to do this for both Anakin and the Jedi Order. He is sick and needs help, without it he will slowly slip back into the darkness and we can't risk it. I'm so sorry."

Anakin turned to glance at the two Jedi standing before him. He drew in a deep shaky breath and asked, "Just give me one day. One day to spend with my family. Grand Admiral Thrawn is on his way here and I need to secure his allegiance to the republic. After that I will willingly come with you."

Obi wan and Yoda stared at each other before turning back to the young man and his wife. "A reasonable request that is Skywalker. One day you have," Yoda replied, turning and tapping his way out of the chamber.

* * *

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

This is part one of the final chapter. I know the last one was a bit of a shock, and I hope this makes up for it. I was originally going to release them together but I wasn't entirely happy with this one and I didn't want it to detract from the weight of his decision. Force rage is a power that Vader was known to use both as Anakin and as Darth Vader. He tapped into it at Tatooine and once again at his immolation. (Not including the Clone Wars series) it is said to have the ability to permanently sever the user's connection with the light. This was the last straw for Vader, as he literally felt like he had failed for the final time.

I hope that at least sheds a little more light on why he did it. There is one more chapter after this one and an epilogue. Thankyou again for all of your kind words and support, it is truly humbling.


	47. Chapter 47: Renaissance

Speeders and transports littered the busy Capitol skylanes, darting in and around the majestic skyscrapers that glittered in the night. Traces of frost hung in the corners of the window, creating a subtle white haze over the glass from the headlights dancing over it. Pulling the heavy black drapes closed, Padmè yawned and slowly walked back to sit down with Obi wan at the dining table. She glanced over at the sitting room, and sighed.

Anakin was laying on the sofa with both Luke and Leia curled up under each of his arms. Luke had his head resting on his chest and Leia with hers on his lap. The three of them had drifted off to sleep watching a holomovie and neither her nor Obi wan could bring themselves to disturb them.

"He looks so peaceful," she whispered before taking a sip from her caff.

The Jedi glanced over and nodded gently. "Perhaps the tablets are working," he muttered distantly.

Padmè twisted her cup around on the table, before locking gazes with Obi wan. "What did the doctors say was wrong with him?"

The Jedi stroked his beard, his stormy eyes staring at her full of remorse. "Well doctor Qorbin refused to go near him after Anakin attacked him. But the other doctor, I never got her name, believes he has something called post traumatic stress disorder. She said it had something to do with his nightmares. He didn't take the news very well."

"No I don't imagine he would have," she replied glancing back at her husband. Another yawn escaped her lips accompanied by a tiny flutter in her swelling belly. She rubbed the bump instinctually, trying to soothe it.

"Do you need help getting them to bed? You look shattered," Obi wan inquired.

Padmè wiped her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. "That would be lovely, thank you Obi wan," she replied, heading towards the sofa.

The Jedi followed her over to the three slumbering Skywalkers and paused, watching his brother sleep. There was something about the serene expression on his face that made Obi wan feel overwhelmingly paternal. Anakin looked ... vulnerable. Peeling his eyes away, he bent down to retrieve Luke while Padmè picked up Leia. Both children mumbled as they were slowly pulled away from their father. Anakin grumbled softly and moved to lay down on the sofa, tucking his legs up on the cushion.

Luke shifted in his arms and groaned, starting to stir and Obi wan turned and carried him into the bedroom. He staggered through the door and gently laid the sleeping youngling down on the bed, pulling the covers up and tucking him in. "Sweet dreams young one," he whispered, before following Padmè back out to the sitting room.

The former empress was still as a statue, staring at her sleeping husband. There was a strange mumbling coming from him, almost as if he was talking. Obi wan sauntered closer, trying to focus on the odd noise. It was like he was growling and breathing while speaking, all jumbled together in some rumbling throaty concoction.

" _Wonoksh_ _Qyâsik_ _nun_ _._ _Wonoksh_ _Qyâsik_ _nun_ _."_

Padmè and Obi wan stared at him as he grunted and growled, slowly rolling over to face the back of the sofa.

"Do you know what he's saying Obi wan?" she asked, pulling her robe in tight.

The Jedi folded his arms and sighed, glancing at her in confusion. "Does he do this often?" he asked.

"It's slightly different to the last time, but yeah he's done this before. I tried to look it up but found nothing." She turned towards him, completely confused. "Do you think it means anything?"

Pulling his datapad out from his robe, Obi wan hit the record button and held it out, hoping that Anakin would repeat the statement. He waited, for almost a minute, watching the young man intently.

" _Nwûl tash. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun,"_ he hissed, his hands clenching into fists beneath his head on the sofa.

The Jedi paused the recording and stuffed his device back into his robe for later. He turned to Padmè who was still staring at her husband in a daze. "Let's get him to bed. Do you feel comfortable waking him or do you want me to do it?" he asked.

She glanced between the two men nervously. His growling in that foreign tongue had her concerned. Not to mention the reaction his groaning appeared to have on the baby growing inside her, it fluttered and danced at the words, exacerbating her worry. "I ... I think it would be best if you did, Obi wan. He seems pretty deep at the moment."

He nodded and bent over his slumbering brother, gently gripping his arm. The force swirled between them sending a tingling sensation through his hand and down his body. He heard a soft groan as he gradually opened his eyes to stare up at him.

"Obi wan," he whispered groggily, moving his hand around to grip his.

The Jedi smiled tightening his grasp. "Come on Anakin, it's time for bed," he replied softly, moving to help him off the sofa.

The young Sith sat up and dropped his feet to the floor, rubbing his eyes wearily. He pushed himself off the sofa, stretched his arms and yawned. "Goodnight master," he mumbled, staggering towards Padmè, his eyes heavy with sleep.

Padmè smiled at the Jedi and draped her arm around her husband, supporting him as he swayed on his feet. "See you in the morning Obi wan," she whispered, slowly guiding the semi-conscious man towards their bedroom.

Obi wan nodded, "Goodnight Padmè, goodnight Anakin," he replied heading for the door.

• • •

The spoon tinkled in the cup as Padmè stirred the caff. The bright morning sunlight beamed in through the kitchen window, warming her skin and shimmering off her loose braid hanging over her shoulder. She could hear the twins stirring in their bedroom, the tiny voices chattering away in the distance. Picking up the cup, she padded out to the sitting room and switched on the holonet, taking a seat on the sofa.

The news was on, every channel was flooded with rumours and speculation over her husband's sudden decision to dissolve the Empire and resign from emperor. She sighed and took a sip from her cup, tucking her feet up beside her on the cushion. The two reporters, a human male and female, sat at their prestigious desk with Darth Vader's image lingering behind them, underneath his face was written, _"Is he gone for good?"_

" _Although the Imperial Navy has always been tight-lipped with regards to its officers, we have managed to secure a one-off interview with none other than Firmus Piett, Admiral of the infamous Death Squadron and right hand man to Darth Vader himself. For the report we cross live to Ashii Nermani."_

Padmè's eyes popped open wide and she nearly choked on her mouthful when the reporter stood on the screen with Firmus beside her. They were on the front steps of the temple, with the four guardian statues visible behind them. She turned the volume up and shuffled forward, perched anxiously on the edge of her seat.

The brunette reporter lifted the microphone to her mouth. _"Thank you Alton. I am standing here on the steps of the Imperial Palace with one of the galaxy's most powerful men, Admiral Firmus Piett of the Imperial Navy. Admiral how did your men react to the news of the Emperor's decision to resign from office?"_

Piett glanced nervously between the camera and the reporter, almost as if he was looking for an opportunity to escape. He cleared his throat and hesitantly started to speak. _"Well Miss Nermani, the officers and crew of the Executor are mourning the loss of our Supreme Commander. Although his tactics were often considered to be heavy handed, I believe his results spoke for themselves. The republic will be hard pressed to find a worthy replacement."_

" _Do you think the galaxy will ever see Darth Vader again?" she asked._

" _Who knows, no-one knows of his current whereabouts or if he intends to return. All I know is that if he were to return, the navy would welcome him back with open arms. He was one hell of a Commander, a gifted pilot and a cunning warrior."_

" _Some say he was nothing more than a warlord and a tyrant?"_

Padmè watched as Piett became visibly uncomfortable with the reporter's specific line of questioning. He glared at the woman fiercely, with a sudden chill in his eyes, that she had never seen before.

" _He didn't start the war Miss Nermani, but he definitely finished it. You would all do well to remember that. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be."_

The Admiral pushed his way past the reporter and crossed the courtyard, heading for a white shuttle guarded by a handful of storm troopers. The camera followed him right up until he boarded the vessel and then refocused on the reporter. _"So there you have it, direct from the Admiral's mouth. This is Ashii Nermani for HoloNet News, back to you Alton."_

The transmission suddenly flickered, along with every light in the sitting room. Padmè quickly turned her head towards the passage, just in time to see the tail end of a black robe flutter in the air accompanied by heavy footsteps. "Ani?" she called out, hurrying to her feet, "is that you?"

The doors to the verandah were wide open and the curtains danced around in the wind as she headed towards them. "Anakin?" she called out, walking through the bedroom.

He was standing by one of the stone pillars with his hands clasped behind his back, the heavy black cloak flapping around his feet. His blonde curls glistened and swayed in the chilly morning breeze as she closed the distance between them.

"I don't know what to do Padmè," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the passing traffic.

She stared up at him, his face tight with frustration, his heavily furrowed brows casting a deep shadow over his ice blue eyes. "What do you mean Ani?" she replied.

He took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know who I am anymore," he replied with a groan. "I feel lost."

Padmè took a deep breath and rested her hand gently upon his tense shoulder. She didn't know what to say to ease his worry. "Anakin, please don't do this again."

He abruptly turned to face her, his cold eyes distant and empty. "What did you honestly expect Padmè? That I would just wake up one day and be the perfect Jedi again?"

"I didn't know what to expect. I hoped we could go somewhere and just be a family. Raise our children and live out our lives without all of this."

He raised his hand and cupped her cheek, staring into her pleading eyes possessively. He could see the hope lingering in her expression, hiding within the depths of the two glistening chocolate pools as they searched his. Every instinct was screaming at him to run. To take what was rightfully his, flee the capitol and disappear into the far reaches of space on the Executor. Far away from the republic and far, far away from the Jedi. His men would be safe with him, as they traversed the worlds, with no particular destination and he and his family would finally be free.

He sighed, caressing the side of her face tenderly. "Come away with me Padmè," he whispered, stroking her soft velvet skin. "We can take the Executor and disappear from sight. If we prepare now, we could be gone before sundown."

Her face dropped. The pleading expression morphing into anger right before his eyes. Apparently she didn't like that idea. "But you told Yoda and Obi wan that you would let them help you. You promised Anakin," she whispered.

Again with the Jedi. She had no idea what they had planned for him, but he did. He knew it. He'd seen it time and time again. The visions, the dreams – Yoda and Obi wan taking his children from him. Refusing him access to his own son and daughter, including their newborn. He dropped his hand and stared at the floor, clenching his fists tight.

She didn't understand, she never did. He would never be free, not once he gave himself up. His destiny, it seemed, was to be constantly enslaved. First to Watto, then to the Jedi, followed by the Empire and then lastly, back to the Jedi. He was born a slave and would ultimately die a slave – that is ... unless he left. He slowly glanced back up at her. Her heartbeat had elevated slightly and each tiny breath whispered. "Padmè," he said lowly, with a stern edge to his voice, "You know they will never let me go, don't you?"

She grabbed both of his arms and squeezed his biceps tight. "They only want to help ..." She stammered.

He pulled her arms down and held them tight. "No Padmè. They don't. Don't you see? They know they cant help me, but they're going to try and force me any way. In the end I will become nothing more than a prisoner, held in the temple out of fear. Yoda won't kill me because of Obi wan's reaction, so he will isolate me from everything and everyone until I break. I have foreseen it Padmè. I know what's going to happen."

"You don't know that!" she cried. "You can't keep running from your past Anakin. You promised me yesterday that you were back for good. That you would spend every minute of every day ..."

He dropped his eyes to the floor and huffed. "I _meant_ what I said Padmè. If you won't come with me then, I guess ... you leave me with no choice," he groaned, releasing her hands. He lifted his head up and turned to walk away. "After I have spoken to Thrawn, I will go to the temple and surrender myself to Yoda," he muttered, walking back into the bedroom.

• • •

Luke and Leia were sitting at the dining table eating their pancakes while Padmè sat talking to Dormè on the sofa. Her ears pricked to the distant beeping coming from their bedroom. She raised her hand to shush Dormè and strained to hear the conversation.

"Bring him to the throne room, I will meet him there," she heard him say before everything suddenly went quiet. She went to continue her conversation when the door bell rang. She rose from the sofa and headed for the door.

It whooshed open, and in the passage stood someone that she hadn't seen since her and Anakin had been reunited. His big brown eyes sparkling intensely, scrutinizing her every move. His brown facial hair was now streaked with grey and his lavish senatorial robes draped down to the floor.

"Bail, what ... what are you doing here? I'm sorry I wasn't expecting company," she greeted with a smile.

"I thought that I would come and congratulate you on your new position in person, Padmè. I hope you don't mind," the Viceroy replied.

She stepped to the side and gestured for him to come inside, "No by all means, please come in."

"Thank you, my lady."

The Viceroy walked into the sitting room and glanced over to the dining table, seeing the two children happily munching away. He looked around the suite before turning his attention to the new chancellor. "You seem well, Padmè. How is everything?"

She smiled politely. "As well as can be expected Bail. Would you like a caff? I was just about to put the jug on," she asked, heading towards the kitchen.

He nodded and went to follow her, "That sounds delightful, thank you." Walking into the kitchen, he took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "So Padmè, I saw the press release, have you seen or heard from ...?" he asked hesitantly.

She stopped what she was doing and dropped her hands onto the bench, steadying herself. "From who Bail?" she asked hollowly.

He cocked his brow and walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You know who I mean Padmè," he whispered.

She sighed refusing to answer as she felt his presence approach.

"Yes Viceroy, who indeed would you be referring to?" Anakin asked, standing in the doorway with his arms tightly locked over his chest.

Bail spun around to stare at the former Jedi. "Consider my question answered. Lord Vader, I was under the impression that you had gone into exile."

Anakin narrowed his gaze and strode into the kitchen, reaching up into the cabinet to pull out a glass. He walked over to the sink and filled it, before popping a tablet into his mouth and taking a gulp.

Why did she have to let him in their _home_? The only day he had to spend with his family was now interrupted by the one person he despised almost as much as his late master. The man who had concealed his wife from him for five years. Kept her hidden and away from him... her husband. His presence within their home was beyond infuriating.

What he would give to be able to reach out and choke the insufferable Viceroy right where he stood. To feel his blood pulse beneath his fingers as he slowly squeezed tight. He gritted his teeth. "You would be wise to keep the knowledge of my existence to yourself Viceroy," he growled, staring blankly at the cupboard and placing the glass down heavily on the counter. "It would be a shame for something to happen to you before my wife's inauguration."

He watched Padmè spin around crossing her arms over her chest and huffing loudly. So he'd upset her again. This day was getting worse by the minute. So much for trying to reconnect before being torn away and chained up in the temple. "Anakin, is that really necessary?" she chided, glaring at him.

He was silent for a moment, meeting her glare with his own. How was he supposed to be able to forget everything that had happened? To just let it all go and move on. Move on. That thought alone was confusing. All of his life since leaving his mother, he had been controlled by something, either the Jedi council or his deceased master, always telling him what he could and couldn't do. The strangest thing was now, he craved its direction, its restriction, its _comfort_.

He was trying to keep the darkness contained, but it was still there – stuck fast, like a solid lump in his throat, rising and falling dangerously close to the surface. Watching and waiting patiently, ready to strike at any moment. At the time when Qui gon spoke to him, he'd been certain that Padmè was his light. That she was the one he needed to focus on to pull him from the shadows. But now ... now, he wasn't so sure. Although her presence still soothed him, every time he looked at her, he was faced with feelings of overwhelming guilt and regret. And it was those feelings that were feeding the amber-eyed dragon.

Pulling his hood up over his head, he turned to leave the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. "I won't be gone long," he growled, walking out. He didn't wait for her response, nor did he stop to acknowledge Dormè in the sitting room. He strode passed his children, flashing them a quick half-smile before charging for the door, waving it closed behind him.

• • •

Storm Troopers were assembled in the palace hangar, lead by Commander Cody. They waited patiently as the shuttle ramp descended to the platform.

"Who are we waiting for again?" one of the troopers asked his commander.

Cody kept his eyes on the ramp waiting for a glimpse of their newest visitor. "Admiral Piett and Grand Admiral Thrawn. We are to escort them to the throne room to see Vader. He is waiting for them," he replied.

"Right, Thrawn. Odd one he is, can never get a read on him. As hard to figure out as old Palpy was."

"Quiet, they're coming," Cody ordered shifting his boots on the duracrete.

The high ranking officials strode from the shuttle onto the deck. Piett held his head high as he approached the troopers, acting not the slightest bit intimidated by the Chiss officer. Thrawn's blood red eyes scanned the sector, sweeping left to right as if taking in every minute detail as he made his approach. His azure skin shimmered in the morning light and his crisp white uniform reflected a pale shade of teal from his body's colouring. In person, his height was impressive, he towered over Piett, who wasn't short himself.

"Right this way, sirs," Cody greeted, doing a one-eighty and leading them towards the palace entrance. "He is expecting you."

Mitth'raw'nuruodo glanced up at the reinforced blast doors as they folded back into themselves, disappearing into the walls. He followed the Admiral and the troopers down the grandiose corridors, occasionally taking notice of the hundreds of Imperial banners hanging on the stone walls, each one illuminated by bright spotlights. His boots thudded on the black marble flooring, echoing off the walls as they rounded the bend.

Two red robed royal guards stood by the throne room doors holding their humming force pikes upon their shoulders. Their sloping red helmets glistened in the lights, with one solid black visor to see out of. They stepped aside gesturing for the party to enter the chamber, heavy red cloaks swaying lazily at their feet as they moved.

The troopers moved through the door, their white armour rattling with each step. The infamous Admiral followed behind with his arms clasped by the small of his back. Holding his head high, the Grand Admiral strode forwards, trailing behind the group, paying close attention to his surroundings. It had been almost six months since he was last here, and in very different circumstances.

The round chamber still looked quite similar to how it had before his Emperor's demise; the black circular lounge around the centre floor, the red velvet chairs near the sweeping windows and the ominous obsidian desk perched at the rear, with the black angular throne positioned behind it.

It was turned facing the window, and there was a noticeable absence of a certain hissing respirator in the air. Interesting. The storm troopers stopped before the desk and stood to attention, while Piett headed over to the turned away throne and bowed. Thrawn paused between the troopers, clasping his hands behind his back, keeping his gaze locked onto the angular seat.

Within moments, heavy black curtains crept across the sweeping windows, plunging the room into complete darkness. Strip lights recessed into the split level ceiling activated, casting a subtle red glow over the chamber. Piett stood proudly beside the throne, staring through the Chiss officer.

The air was cold and the tension was thick, as the black mass behind the desk slowly turned in his direction. Blinking his red eyes twice, Thrawn adjusted his vision for the diminished lighting, focussing on the black hooded figure. He puffed his chest and stood tall, staring intently.

His face was hidden thanks to the drawn up hood, resembling a pitch black hole, with no discernible features. The only visible difference between him and Emperor Palpatine being his black gloved hand intertwined with his flesh hand, clasped upon the desk.

"Commander Cody, Admiral Piett, leave us," his naked husky voice resonated from across the chamber.

"Right away sir," they chorused, making their way from the room. The doors thudded closed behind him, leaving him alone with the unmasked dark lord.

"I was under the impression that you had gone into exile, Lord Vader," Thrawn purred eyeing off the hooded figure. "Your decision to dissolve this Empire, has indeed left the navy in a rather _precarious_ position."

"The navy remains under _my_ command, Grand Admiral ... as do _you_ ," Anakin replied threateningly from behind his desk.

Thrawn folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his gaze at the Sith, taking a purposeful stride forwards. "Rumour has it, that this _woman_ you have appointed, is in fact _your_ _wife_ , and that you intend to rule the republic from the shadows, merely using her as a puppet."

Rising from his seat, Anakin strode around the desk, his gloved hand dancing over the hilt of his lightsaber dangling at his hip. The air suddenly chilled around him and the red strip lights flickered. "Although she _may_ be my wife, Mitth'raw'nuruodo ... I can assure you, she is _nobody's_ puppet ... least of all _mine_."

The Chiss studied the dark lord as he lowered his hood and stalked towards him, crossing his arms tight over his chest. His ice blue eyes were intense, and full of promise as he glared at him from beneath his furrowed brow.

"You have a choice to make Grand Admiral," Anakin hissed. "Remain loyal to the Republic and continue to serve in the navy under both mine and the Jedi's command ..." he paused, lifting his gloved hand to jab his finger, "or you can crawl back to that backwater homeworld of yours in the outer-rim."

Thrawn chuckled. "Aligning yourself with the Jedi now, are you Vader?" he asked mockingly. "Or perhaps you are beginning to feel guilty for their ultimate betrayal. After all, it was _you_ who killed them wasn't it?"

He was pushing him, curious as to his reaction under gentle pressure. Wondering if his fury would begin to surface with a little probing. The red lights flickered again. Thrawn glanced around the room, smiling victoriously. This was indeed an entertaining experiment. He watched on in earnest, as his left hand, now hanging limply by his side, twitched. The fingers slowly balling into a fist as he fought with himself. He snickered. "So it seems the change in you is only skin deep. I wonder, Skywalker, if your _friends_ are as aware of your _true_ allegiance?"

The dragon was awakening, stretching its limbs from the brief slumber. He could feel the burning heat of the dark side rushing through him, as he fought to keep the beast at bay. "You are testing my patience," Anakin snarled through his teeth, slowly starting to circle the Chiss. His black cloak drifted heavily around his leather boots with each measured stride. "That is most unwise."

Thrawn watched his movements carefully as he encircled him. It would be blindingly obvious to anyone who'd had the _pleasure_ of working with the masked tyrant, that this _Jedi_ and him were one in the same. His determined, powerful gait, the manner in which he held his head and the raw power that radiated from every fibre in his body. They all gave him away. It made him wonder, how long would it be before someone else discovered this ... someone _outside_ of the Empire?

The Chiss cleared his throat. He squinted his glowing red eyes at the Sith, curling his lip. "And when the truth gets out that Chancellor Amidala is actually the wife of Darth Vader, who is now _masquerading_ as a Jedi?" he accused.

The lights flickered once more, this time sparks cascaded from the ceiling, crackling and hissing as they finally gave way, briefly lighting up the darkness. The glowing orange embers raining down around them and spilling out across the plush red carpet at their feet. Before he could blink, the dark lord whirled on his heel, holding his gloved hand out, squeezing the black leathered fingers together. His amber eyes burning in the darkness as his heavy boots charged towards him.

Thrawn dropped to his knees, gasping for air, grappling at his azure throat under the attack. He stared up at the raging dark lord – his anger now palpable – his blue lips twisted in a sinister yet victorious sneer.

Red eyes met burning gold as the two men stared each other down, the Chiss in white on his knees and the former emperor, clad in his black cloak and Jedi robes, towering menacingly over him. His throat was on fire, the tightness around his neck severely reducing the volume of air he could draw in.

"I am _fully_ aware of all who know of my past, Grand Admiral. The members of that club are limited in numbers, making their _extermination_ effortless."

His voice was chilling, calculated and carried the sincerest of warnings. Making it clear, that if he were to be unveiled by any member of this elitist party, the informant would not survive the following encounter. Masquerading Jedi or not, Vader would come for them – and he would crush them - with all of his fury.

Thrawn stared up at his Supreme Commander and struggled to choke out a response through his constricted throat. "Wh-what would you ... have me do ... _my_ _lord_?"

• • •

Everywhere he went the lights dimmed and stuttered. Anakin charged through the corridors, heading for his family's abode. His boots pounding rapidly on the marble and his hood whipping harshly against the sides of his face. He'd failed to control it again. He clenched his fists tight as they swung to and fro with his stride. That insufferable Chiss had manipulated and pushed him to breaking point, and like always he'd reacted, drawing on the darkness and lashing out to assert dominance.

He knew it was wrong. Of course it was. But he couldn't stop it, and the truth of it was, he didn't actually want to stop it. The rush was exhilarating, like a drug, and he fed off the adrenaline. Using his anger as a tool to sharpen his focus, he'd sized up his target, taken aim and unleashed. Relishing in the unlimited power the dark side granted him.

But it was wrong. All wrong. He was supposed to be atoning for his actions and seeking redemption, for the sake of his family. Choking officers, insufferable Chiss Grand Admirals or not, was not going to help him. If anything this only confused him more. Qui gon had told him to find his light and use it to guide him ... but all he had found were muddy shades of muted grey. This was impossible.

He ground to a halt and spun furiously in place, thrusting his fist wildly in the air and swiping one of the rare decorative vases that littered the passageway from the plinth. It spiralled out of control and hurtled towards the opposing wall, smashing into oblivion on impact. He stood rigidly, his chest burning as it heaved under the exertion, every inhale and exhale bringing tight stabbing pains, through and between the haze of scarring from his recent surgery. The pain only serving to enrage him further.

He needed something to calm him down. Anything to quell this thirst. His rage bubbled away furiously inside him, threatening to undo all of the progress that he'd made. He couldn't fail. Not again. Not now that he'd come this far. There was only one person he knew he could turn to. _One_ person that had fought tooth and nail to get him through this. And he needed to see him ... _now_.

• • •

"I don't think I can do this Obi wan," Padmè sighed, pushing the datapad away on the table. "What am I supposed to say, when they ask about him?"

The Viceroy stared up at him, waiting for an answer. He couldn't concentrate, the darkness he felt approaching had shifted his focus. Glancing over at the door and then back to the newly appointed Chancellor and Viceroy, he groaned. "Just tell them he has chosen exile, Padmè. You are a politician, in my experience they all lie, so it shouldn't be that difficult," he muttered quietly, his eyes drifting back to the entrance.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that," Bail argued, staring at his distracted friend.

"Read into it however you wish, Senator Organa," he replied distantly.

Bail huffed, folding his arms on the table. "Well, I still think he should be brought before the Senate. He has to be held responsible for his actions."

Padmè covered her mouth and stared at her old friend in horror. She went to reply when the Jedi suddenly lifted his head and locked eyes with the Viceroy.

"Bail," Obi wan snapped, "the Jedi council will deal with Anakin themselves. It is an in-house matter and as such will be dealt with accordingly."

The Viceroy glanced between his two companions becoming more irritated by the minute. "An 'in-house' matter?!" he declared. "Master Kenobi, _former_ Jedi or not, he has committed countless crimes against the galaxy in the name of his master. I would hardly call it 'in-house'."

Obi wan stood from his seat, leaning both hands on the dining table. "A _master_ that you members of the Senate allowed to remain in power long after his term was up. A _master_ that you all cheered for when he declared the new Empire. The Senate should recognise its failings and shoulder some of the blame. Anakin was just as manipulated and deceived as all of you kriffing politicians were, the difference is that he just had a lot more to lose."

The Viceroy's features tightened. Something was ticking inside that head of his - a short response no doubt. Obi wan waited patiently, giving him enough time to think about his next statement. He stood up to his full height and folded his arms, tucking his hands into his sleeves. The darkness was drawing closer to the suite, he could feel it surging, swallowing all in its path. Locking his gaze to the door, he waited pensively, his hand close to his lightsaber preparing to defend the Viceroy if necessary.

"Well the Jedi are as much to blame as the senate, they didn't see a Sith Lord under their very noses until it was too late," Bail retorted.

Padmè felt a flutter in her stomach, and rubbed tiny circles over the bump, trying to get it to stop. She glanced at the door, seeing Obi wan's attention drifting to it, and finally understood why the flutter had returned. Within moments the door slid open and a very agitated Anakin strode inside, his hood drawn up over his lowly hung head.

He stopped briefly in the centre of the room, facing them. A cold shiver ran through her as she gazed up at him. His chest was heaving and his breathing was laboured and raspy. She strained her eyes to try and see his face hidden within the darkness, and for the briefest of moments she could swear she saw the flash of amber lingering beneath the shadow. Both hands were clenched tight, hanging heavily by his sides while he stood silently before them.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Now more than ever she wished for Bail to leave, just so she could have a few moments alone with her husband to help him. Time was running out, and she knew that soon enough he would be escorted to the temple, to face whatever the Jedi had planned for him. For a brief moment she caught herself wishing he was still the Emperor. So he would at least have some control over the Jedi Order. But now, as things were, he was completely at their mercy. That thought suddenly frightened her more than she wanted to admit.

"The Seventh Fleet is secured," Anakin hissed, his posture rigid. "I have sent them out into the outer-rim to ensure a smooth transition to the republic. Grand Admiral Thrawn is no longer a concern." The darkness was radiating from him, sending the room into complete silence. His voice was chilling and detached. His hooded head briefly snapped to Obi wan before he suddenly charged passed them, into the hallway and towards their bedroom.

Obi wan stroked his beard and stared at the former empress, his stormy eyes heavy with concern. Turning his attention to the Viceroy he walked towards him and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "I think this conversation would be best resumed at a later date, Senator Organa," he stated flatly.

The Viceroy nodded his head and rose from his seat. "Yes, I understand," he replied. "I will meet you both at the Senate Building this afternoon." He bid his farewell and left the suite.

Rising from her seat, Padmè went to follow the Jedi down the passage when he abruptly stopped and turned to face her. She gazed up into his grey eyes, searching for an answer.

"Padmè, perhaps you should wait out here, until I find out what's happened," Obi wan whispered. "I would never forgive myself if he lashed out at you again."

"He's my husband Obi wan. If anyone should be waiting outside, it is you."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "Please, my lady," he implored.

Padmè dropped her head and stared at the floor. "Very well." She watched as he disappeared silently down the passage.

Pushing the door open, Obi wan drew in a deep breath and gazed around the bedroom. The heavy black drapes had been pulled shut, and all of the lights were off. Anakin sat on the bed with his back to the door. His hood was down, exposing his head and there was a deep red glow in front of him. Thankfully, he could feel the subtle difference in his force presence – a welcoming sign that his anger was settling. Leaning on the door frame, he sighed and folded his arms.

"I thought I was passed this," the Sith muttered distantly, with a raspy sigh. "I thought when I woke up, I'd finally managed to let it go ..." He turned in his spot bringing his outstretched gloved hand around with him. Hovering in the air above was a small pyramid, it glowed blood-red and hummed quietly, slowly spinning. His amber eyes flamed in the insidious aura as he stared despairingly at his brother. " _Apparently_ I was wrong."

Obi wan stared at the device floating in front of his former padawan. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked pointing at the pyramid.

Anakin nodded and turned back to face the window. "A Sith holocron. Yes Obi wan." He flexed his gloved fingers gently beneath it and the partitions opened, releasing more of the same throaty ramblings he'd heard him uttering in his sleep last night. "Only a _Sith_ can open it," he whispered.

Walking over to the bed, Obi wan sat down at the foot and rested his hands limply in his lap. "You almost sound disappointed," he said.

The young blonde twitched his fingers again and the holocron closed, slowly lowering down into his glove, the red glow fading out. He let out an exasperated sigh and slumped forward, cradling the device in both hands. "I am."

Obi wan fought, trying not to get his hopes up. He glanced at his forlorn brother and leant over to place his hand on his shoulder. "No one said this was going to be easy Anakin. This is the exact reason why you need to come to the temple. We can help you overcome this."

The Sith sighed again, slumping his shoulders further forward. "Qui gon told me to find my light. To find it and use it to guide me. The problem is ... I don't even know what it feels like anymore." He turned towards him, the amber gradually retreating from the blue in his irises. "How can I find something that I can't see?"

"You use the force Anakin. Stretch out with your feelings. What does it tell you?" Obi wan said.

"My vision is clouded Obi wan. It's like my head is submerged under water. Everything is muddled and blurry and confusing."

He was definitely in a sharing mood – not exactly what he was expecting when he followed him in here. No matter how much he wanted to try and talk him through this, the foreign tongued voice had piqued his interest – and curiosity it seemed was getting the better of him. "What was the holocron saying to you?" he asked.

"Nothing of any importance," he replied, placing the holocron inside its small black case and stuffing it in the drawer. "Why do you ask?"

The Jedi fumbled his fingers together in his lap, trying to find the right words. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his datapad, opening the recording from last night. "Listen to this Anakin." He pressed play holding it steady, and a throaty voice rumbled through the speakers.

" _Nwûl tash. Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nayak. Wonoksh Qyâsik nun."_

Anakin's face tightened, his now blue eyes fierce and piercing. "Where did you get that?" he snarled, clenching his fists on his knees.

Obi wan cocked his brow, meeting his former padawan's glare. It was clear that he recognised It. His reaction exactly what he was expecting. He turned off the datapad and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, stuffing the device back into his pocket. "Oh Anakin ... I recorded you while you were sleeping last night." He turned back to stare accusingly at the young Sith, watching as he suddenly lurched to his feet and folded his arms. "You see, I suspected that you would fall back to your _old habits_ , after hearing this. What else aren't you telling me?"

"Leave it alone, Obi wan."

The Jedi jumped to his feet and stood his ground. "No Anakin. We have to deal with this now. You don't have control of it. If you won't accept my help then I will have no choice but to drag you down to the temple myself right now."

Anakin spun on his heel and started to pace throwing his hands into the air. "I cant believe I actually wanted to talk to you!" Thrusting his pointed finger towards the Jedi, he scowled. "I trusted you!" Stalking towards him, he reached for his lightsaber at his hip and yanked the hilt into his hand, igniting it. His voice dark and foreboding. "And this is how you repay me?"

Obi wan folded his arms and stared at his former padawan, the red glint of his lightsaber dancing in his stormy grey eyes. "You are heading straight for an asteroid field Anakin, I suggest you think carefully before making your next move."

The Sith's scowl deepened. The amber swirling furiously in his eyes. "Or you'll do what exactly?"

"Sheath your weapon Anakin, I'm not going to go through this. It is in you and your family's best interests that you come to the temple and get help. You'll never know peace if you don't give in."

The red blade lowered, now pointing at the floor. Anakin turned his back on his former master before deactivating the blade and dropping it unceremoniously to the carpet. "Peace?" he growled. " _Peace_ is a lie. There is only passion. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall free me." He lowered to his knees and cradled his head in his hands, the blonde waves knotting between his fingers.

"What are you on about?"

Anakin groaned, swinging his head around to glare up at the Jedi towering over him. "The recording," he snapped. "That's what I said." He turned to stare back at his hands as he held them out before his face. "There is no coming back is there?" he whispered in defeat. "Master Yoda has no intention of ever releasing me, does he?"

 _Finally_ , Obi wan exclaimed internally. He took two steady strides forwards and knelt on the floor beside him. There was the fear he was probing for, he'd finally gotten it out of him. He patted his shoulder. "That, Anakin ... will ultimately depend on you," he replied. "Yoda doesn't seek revenge. It isn't the Jedi way. Once we are completely certain that you are no longer a threat to both yourself and others, I have no doubt that he will reinstate you into the order."

"That's what I thought," he mumbled dropping his head back into his hands. "Please go Obi wan, I need to be alone."

"Anakin?"

"Everyone wants something from me Obi wan. The Jedi, the Empire ... even Padmè. But no one ever stopped to consider what I may have wanted. No one cared. I'm just a tool, a weapon, an enforcer. Perhaps there is some merit to the Sith code after all. Perhaps only the force will free me."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Please send Padmè in when you go. I need to speak with her in private."

Obi wan dragged his hand through his hair and sighed, slowly rising to his feet. He walked over to the door and turned to look back over his shoulder, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. "All I ever wanted was your trust," he whispered before exiting the room.

He went to reply, but realised he'd already gone. His chest grew heavy at the weight of his admission. Obi wan had always pushed him to the limit, scolding him and correcting him at every opportunity. But had he ever asked him for anything? He couldn't remember. Nothing sprang to mind. Suddenly hundreds of images flashed before his eyes, nearly knocking him to the floor in shock. The countless times they'd fought side by side, willing to lay their lives on the line for the sake of the other. The fatherly smiles, the constant banter even his condescending tone at times. His heart ached at the revelation.

All this time he'd been lying to himself. Trying to convince himself that he hated his former master. That he was the reason he fell to the darkness. That it was his jealousy ... his restrictions ... his training that caused his failures.

But deep down ... he _loved_ him. That's why it hurt. Kenobi and Skywalker had always been a package deal. You couldn't have one without the other – and somehow he had managed to deceive himself into believing that that was never the case.

The fire in his eyes extinguished and they popped open, the force confirming his sudden realisation. "Why didn't I see it before?" he cried, jumping to his feet and hurrying for the door.

He charged down the passage without thinking, focussed on only one thing – getting to Obi wan. Rounding the corner, he skidded on the tiles, narrowly missing the dining table and ran straight into Padmè, knocking them both to the floor.

"Ani," she gasped, "is everything alright?"

He pulled himself up and shook his head, as he helped her up from the floor. "I'm sorry Angel. But I have to get to him," he wheezed, the tumble knocking the air from his lungs. "I must reach Obi wan."

Straightening her dress she stared up at him. "He left Ani. I think he headed back to the temple to get ready for the Senate meeting. What's going on?"

Cupping her face with both hands, he leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I don't have time to explain it now, I'll fill you in when I get back. Please wait for me."

She watched as he composed himself and strode for the door. "I am leaving in half an hour Anakin, please don't be long."

He paused by the door and smiled back at her. "I won't, I promise. See you shortly, my love." The door opened and he darted out, sprinting down the corridor. His mind was in a frenzy, rehashing every battle and confrontation they'd shared. The distant memories mingling with the newer ones sending his head into complete chaos. Nearing the turbo lift at the far end of the corridor, he raised his hand to will it open, barrelling towards it at full sprint.

The doors slid open, and his eyes went wide in disbelief. _No ... not yet. I'm not ready yet._ His mind screamed as his boots slipped and skidded on the polished marble.

Yoda's ears lowered and he squinted at the Sith stumbling before him. "Quick we must be. Preparing to fight us he is," he ordered to Master Vos and Jocasta Nu standing protectively behind him. Raising his clawed green hand into the air, the grand master reached out into the force and gripped Anakin as he skidded to a halt.

"NO!" he screamed, thrashing his legs about in the air trying to get free. "You don't understand, I must get to Obi wan!"

"Time with your old master, plenty you will have young Skywalker. Come with us now, you will," Yoda announced fighting to keep his grip.

The two masters darted from behind the Ancient Jedi, the Kiffar holding a pair of force-cuffs and Jocasta brandishing a strange sort of metallic blue collar. Anakin's eyes flickered as his anger started to take over. He glared at the small green Jedi in contempt, trying to raise his arms to force push himself free. He bared his teeth and snarled at his old nemesis. "Let me go before you make matters worse for yourself."

"Hurry you must, his strength returning it is," Yoda groaned, holding on with all his might.

The Sith felt two strong hands grab hold of his wrists, wrenching them down behind his back. The floor was getting closer and he sensed the old master was growing tired. He snapped his head around to glare at Master Vos as the two cuffs clicked tight, pinching the skin on his left arm. In a flash he was thrust to the ground, his face hitting the cold marble with a crack. Before he could blink there was another click and the icy metallic collar was suddenly secured around his neck.

He laid on the floor wheezing, his chest heaving up and down as he fought to control the adrenaline surging through his body. His gold eyes flaming, they locked onto the green master tapping his gimer stick heavily on the marble with each step. "TAKE THESE THINGS OFF ME NOW!" he roared.

A heavy weight suddenly thumped down onto his upper back, pressing his body forcefully to the floor. He scrunched his face tight trying to combat the excruciating pain. The pressure on his chest straining the already fragile bonds of his still healing surgery.

Yoda stood over him, leaning forward on his cane. "Necessary they are, Skywalker. Control you, they will. When secured inside the temple you are, remove them I can."

The pressure on his back lifted and he was dragged up from the floor. Staggering to his feet, he wrenched his body away from the Kiffar and stood tall, not taking his amber eyes off the Ancient Jedi for a second. "The agreement was that I would come to you _willingly_ after one day _Master_ _Yoda_ ," he spat, furiously tugging on the restraints.

"Yes, but sensed a disturbance I did. Risk your disappearance into the galaxy, the Jedi Order can not."

He went to take a step forward when his arm was grabbed, pulling him roughly back. Shooting the Kiffar a menacing glare, Anakin rasped in a shallow breath and coughed. He couldn't win against the three of them in his current state and in the hurry to track down Obi wan, he'd left his lightsaber on the floor in his bedroom. The cuffs around his wrists and neck were humming, and if he wasn't mistaken, were actually disrupting his ability to connect with the force. At this point he knew he was left with no choice but to go with them. "Fine," he hissed, clenching his teeth.

* * *

 _CORUSCANT: SENATE BUILDING: SUPREME CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE_

Padmè paced back and forward across the chamber, her burgundy gown dragging on the floor behind her. She couldn't concentrate through the worry. Something wasn't right, she hadn't heard anything from Anakin in over an hour. He'd promised that he'd return to see her off after finding Obi wan, but he never showed. She tried raising him on his comm again. "Oh Ani, where are you?" she sighed as it rang off.

The sound of heavy footsteps interrupted her thoughts and she spun to face the door, hoping that by some small miracle, it was him. The moment she saw the flowing brown Jedi robe, her heart did a somersault. She stared up at her old friend as he walked into her office.

Obi wan paused in the middle of the chamber. "Are you ready for this Padmè?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Obi wan, where is Anakin?" she asked.

"What do you mean? When I left, he was with you."

Padmè resumed pacing across her office, the worry increasing with every minute. Clasping her hands together over her stomach, she walked to her desk and paused. Lifting her head up, she stared out the window and drew in a deep breath. "He ran from the suite to find you. He was strangely happy and excited." She turned to face him, fighting the tears welling in her eyes. "That was the last time I saw him, Obi wan. He promised that he'd come and see me off before I left ... but he never came back. Something isn't right."

Pulling his com out, he glanced up at Padmè and tried to call him. It rang off. "I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, my lady. His tracking signal is still coming from the palace, so he hasn't gone anywhere."

Her hazel eyes grew fierce as she glared at him in frustration. "Can't you speak to him?" she demanded, taking a determined step forward and folding her arms. "Like you two always do. Through the force or something? I need to know he's alright. This isn't like him."

Obi wan sighed and dragged his hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath and focussed. _"Anakin, do you hear me?"_

* * *

 _JEDI TEMPLE: HEALING CENTRE_

The humming of the force binders rung in his ears. He was thankful now for their presence, as they seemed to be repelling the voices and visions he experienced every time he set foot down here. Quinlan was hot on his heels, watching every move he made. Jocasta Nu walked beside Master Yoda, and stepped forward to open the two massive doors to the healing chamber.

When they swung open, he saw both Luminara and Shaak Ti standing inside. They both glanced up at him, their expressions subdued. When the Mirialan's eyes met his, she quickly averted her gaze and returned her attention to Yoda. The shame and guilt he suddenly felt, standing shackled amongst his former brothers and sisters was crippling. He dropped his head to stare at the floor, not wanting to look on their accusing faces any longer.

"Leave me with him, now you all must. Wish to speak with Anakin alone I do," Yoda stated, holding his hand out towards the exit.

"Are you sure, Master?" the Kiffar questioned, standing off to the side and glaring at Anakin.

"Yes. Sure I am."

The four Jedi glanced warily between him and the Ancient Master, before bowing and leaving the chamber, the doors thudding closed heavily behind them.

Yoda turned to face him, waving his clawed hand across his body to release the restraints. The collar and cuffs clicked open and clattered to the floor. Bringing his hands around from his back, Anakin rubbed his wrist and continued to stare at the floor.

"Anything to say before we start do you?" the grand master asked leaning forward on his gimer stick.

Anakin remained silent and shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"Very well. Follow me."

He lifted his eyes and followed Master Yoda to the isolation chamber. The buzzing blue barrier disengaged to allow them entry and reactivated once they were both inside. Anakin stood listlessly in the centre of the cell and sighed, briefly glancing around the duracrete chamber.

"Quiet you are, Anakin. Expected more of a fight from you I did."

"Fighting this now is pointless," he groaned, looking back at the floor.

"Hrmm. Sense a change in you, I can," Yoda replied, sitting down cross legged. "Come, meditate with me you will."

With a huff the former Jedi dropped down and sat before the grand master, crossing his legs. He hung his head down in defeat, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Yoda shuffled forward and placed his green hands on Anakin's knees. "Lower your shields, you must."

"Yes Master," he muttered, doing as instructed. He could feel the gentle probing grow stronger. It took all of his strength not to react and force the Jedi from his mind, but he managed. One by one the images of that fateful night began to appear, only this time they were from Yoda's perspective. The death of the padawans. The death of the Jedi. The overwhelming shockwave that catapulted through the force when he slayed them. Eyes. Hundreds of pleading eyes all staring at him, begging for mercy. Defending both themselves and each other.

His breathing was harsh and laboured. The visions forcing him to remember the tragedy in full colour. He balled his hands into fists upon his knees and they started to shake. "Stop," he choked out, desperately trying to hold himself together.

"See this you must. Acknowledge the severity of your actions you will."

"No. Stop, I ...I ...I can't," he gasped, grabbing his head with both hands twisting it left and right, desperately trying to escape it. "Please ...I ...don't want to remember."

"Face your past Anakin."

"Master Yoda, please," he breathed. He could feel their pain. It struck his chest like a hot branding iron, forcing his lungs to clamp shut. The visions swirled in his mind like a sandstorm. His heart pounding furiously in his ribcage. He couldn't take it anymore. Squeezing his eyes tight, the dragon rose to the surface, its fire setting every nerve alight.

"Fight it you must Anakin," Yoda ordered, sensing the change.

Grinding his teeth, he tried to quell the rising fury building inside him. His entire body trembled, as the rage started to take over. The visions were relentless, driving him deeper into the darkness. "Make it stop, please, I'm begging you," he hissed.

"Remember your training Anakin."

The room shook and the force-field blew out, sending sparks flying across the cell. In a flash he screamed at the top of his lungs and leapt to his feet, thrusting his hands out, catapulting the grand master out of the cell and into the medical cots on the other side of the chamber. Clenching his fists tight, he charged from the cell towards the green Jedi. "You did this!" he snarled, jabbing his finger wildly in the air.

The doors burst open and Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli ran inside. "I told you that isolation chamber wouldn't hold him," Luminara stated, pulling out her lightsaber.

Shaak Ti withdrew her blade and prepared to fight. "I honestly didn't think it would need to Luminara," she replied. "Anakin! Calm yourself, you can't win."

His head snapped around to glare at the two masters, while Yoda struggled back to his feet. He knew she was right, but there was no way he was going to go through that again. "Calm myself?" he barked. "I would rather be dead than be subjected to this torture every day for the rest of my life!" He held his arms out wide, exposing his chest for them. "Do it! JUST KILL ME NOW!"

The two masters held their blades at the ready, watching Yoda approaching from behind. They started to walk towards him, as if moving to fulfil his request. The ancient Jedi picked up a metallic device from one of the nearby cabinets and tapped his way towards the panicked Sith. Two blue bolts of electricity zapped from the clip and engulfed the young man from behind.

" _OBI WAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"_ Anakin cried out through the force as his body suddenly gave out. He crashed to the ground, hitting the duracrete with a thud.

"Hrmm. Take him to the containment cells, we must. Strong enough to hold him, they are," Yoda groaned, calling his gimer stick to his hand and resting on it.

The two lightsabers were deactivated and Shaak Ti and Luminara moved around to lift the Sith onto a hover-stretcher. "This isn't going to work is it?" the Mirialan asked, bracing her hands beneath his head.

"Don't give up on him so easily Luminara. This was just the first session. I'm confident we can turn him back in time," the Togruta answered, grasping his legs. They lifted his paralysed body up and lowered him onto the stretcher, before following Yoda through the doors and into the turbo lift.

* * *

 _SENATE BUILDING: MAIN CHAMBER HALL_

Obi wan was watching Padmè in all her glory as she dealt with the demands of the myriad of senators on their podiums. She had managed to deflect every question about Anakin perfectly, simply saying that he had chosen exile and that they had no idea where he was hiding. A voice suddenly screamed in his head, calling out to him in what he could only describe as pure terror.

" _OBI WAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

He stroked his beard, trying to disguise his concern. Anakin was in trouble, which meant Yoda must have gotten to him when he ran into the temple. _"Anakin, I will be there as soon as I can. I'm at the meeting with Padmè."_ He waited for a response, trying not to act too distracted, but none came. His concern escalated. Once again he hadn't answered him. _What the kriff is going on over there?_

"And together, with the Jedi Order reinstated, this Republic will rise from the ashes," Padmè announced, gesturing for Obi wan to step forward.

Her hazel eyes stared at him expectantly and she nodded in encouragement. _I can't let her see my concern. Come on old boy, you can do this._ He smiled politely and stepped forward, folding his arms and tucking his hands into his sleeves. "Thank you, Chancellor," he replied, returning the nod.

"Senators and honourable members of the senate, the new Jedi Order pledges their services to this new republic. We promise to protect and serve as we did previously in the name of peace."

The chambers roared with a thunderous applause.

Bail Organa nodded to the Jedi and stepped forward, placing his hand comfortingly upon his shoulder. "Thank you Master Kenobi. I know the people of Alderaan will be grateful for your service." He glanced back at Padmè before moving to close the meeting. "Now, go back to your systems and spread the word. Let's make this galaxy the way it should be."

All the senators rose in their podiums, clapping and cheering the new leadership team. Organa pulled the podium back into the chamber and smiled to his two companions.

Obi wan was the first to head for the exit, needing to return to the temple to find Anakin.

"Obi wan, wait!" Padmè called out, climbing out of the disc and crossing the floor.

He halted his stride and spun to face her. "I must go Padmè, you were right," he replied.

"Take me with you, please," she cried, rushing towards him with Bail hurrying behind her.

"No. You are needed here, Padmè. Duty comes first. I will deal with this, I will come for you when I can."

Bail stopped beside her, glancing between both of their faces. "Padmè, you have to return to the office. We have a meeting with Queen Kylantha to attend to."

She huffed folding her arms heavily over her chest. Now she was the Chancellor. Something years ago, she would have only dreamt about. But now, with her life the way it was, she wished she wasn't. "Obi wan, please, take care of him."

The Jedi nodded, "I promise, my lady. I'm sorry but I really must leave. I will contact you shortly."

* * *

 _JEDI TEMPLE: HEALING CENTRE_

The chamber was a mess. Two cots were upturned, and there were remnants of medical equipment strewn all over the floor. Shaak Ti was back over at the isolation chamber, trying to fix the force-shield. Master Yoda and Luminara were standing by the main data-terminal watching the large holoscreen.

"What happened? Where is he?" Obi wan asked, striding towards them.

Yoda lowered his ears and sighed, stroking his chin. He tapped his way over to meet Obi wan by the bacta tank in the centre of the room. "Come Obi wan, take you to him, I will," he said solemnly.

He followed the ancient Jedi down into the forbidden depths of the temple, the cold stone walls illuminated by flaming torches that hung either side. The lights danced and flickered in the darkness, casting eerie shadows across the damp stone floors. "Is this really necessary Master?" he asked, slowing his pace as they approached the reinforced blast door.

Yoda stopped and paused by the door, turning his sorrowful eyes in his direction. "No choice he left me."

Obi wan stared as the door slid open. The cell was dark and oppressing. The musty, stale air hit his nose filling his heart with dread. He glanced down at the grand master who offered a slight nod in response. Squinting his eyes, he focussed on the shadow lying on the bench at the far end, against the wall. His back was facing them, and he either hadn't realised he had company or didn't care. Obi wan couldn't decide which. He stepped inside, and Yoda closed the door behind him, locking him in.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into," he groaned, walking over and folding his arms. "What happened this time?"

Anakin huffed covering his face with his arm. "I begged him to stop. He wouldn't listen. Everything after that is a bit hazy."

"Will you at least look at me?"

He rolled over and sat up, keeping his head hidden beneath the hood. It draped down around his face, making it impossible to see. "I came looking for you," he whispered. "Not that it matters anymore."

Obi wan sat down beside his former padawan, hearing the defeat in his tone. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore." Rising to his feet, he strode over to the wall and braced both hands upon the stone, staring down at his feet.

"I want to understand Anakin, I really do. But you're making this very difficult." Obi wan dragged his hand through his hair and sighed. "What happened when I left you? How did it all go so wrong so fast?" he asked staring up at him.

Anakin started to pace around the cell. It didn't take long to reach each side, due to its restricted size, but he did so anyway. "I don't know how to explain it Obi wan." He continued pacing, pulling the hood down from his face. "I thought I'd figured out something ... something massive to me – well, to both of us I guess."

Obi wan jumped off the bench and stormed across the room, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Tears stained his cheeks, and his eyes were smouldering. "Spit it out Anakin," he snapped.

They stared silently for a moment before he finally conceded. Looking down at his feet, he shuddered in a breath. "Remember when I told you, that Qui gon said I needed to find my light?" he mumbled.

"Vaguely, yes."

"I ... think it's you, Obi wan."

The Jedi choked. "Me? What in blazes makes you think that?"

Anakin pulled away and headed back to the bench, dropping down onto it and burying his face into his hands. "The force confirmed it." He stared back up at his former master, the fire in his eyes slowly fading out. "Yoda, Jocasta Nu and Quinlan intercepted me at the turbo lift when I ran after you. They restrained me with some kind of force-sensitive cuffs and escorted me to the chamber. He sent the others away and sat me down to meditate with him. I don't know what I expected, but to have a replay of that night thrust into my head wasn't it. I couldn't take it. I already relive that nightmare every time I close my eyes, having it forced into my head against my will, is not something I am willing to allow to happen again."

The Jedi sighed. He sat down beside the Sith on the bench and rested his hands in his lap. "We need to try again, but this time I'll stay with you – if that's what you want."

The desolate blue eyes stared back at him. Tight lipped he simply nodded in response.

Obi wan draped his arm over his brother and pulled him against him. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, resting his head against the thick blonde waves.

"Help me Obi wan, I can't do this alone."

"I know, Anakin. I know."

• • •

"I think that should do it Luminara, why don't you try it again?" Shaak Ti called out, stepping back from the repaired force-shield and wiping her hands on a cloth.

"It still won't hold Skywalker, even if it does work. He's like a ticking time bomb," Luminara replied, flicking the switch.

The blue energy field ignited, humming loudly. It sparked and hissed, for a few minutes before finding its rhythm. The two women smiled, pleased with their efforts.

"Done well you two have. Perhaps increase the strength we can, if need be," Yoda stated, rising from his seat in the corner. He had taken the opportunity to meditate, while Obi wan spoke with Anakin in the catacombs. "Returning to us, they are."

The two men sauntered into the healing centre, both eyeing off the isolation chamber humming to the side. Obi wan felt his brother's heart rate skyrocket, the moment he laid eyes on the cell. He patted his back reassuringly, gently ushering him into the room.

"Ready to try again, are you Skywalker?" Shaak Ti asked, walking towards them..

The young blonde nodded, his blue eyes darting around nervously. "If you are," he replied.

"Then come along, let's try it together," Luminara agreed, deactivating the shield and gesturing towards the open chamber.

The group sat down in a circle around Anakin on the floor. The Jedi all placed their hands upon his body to strengthen their connection. Closing their eyes they reached out into the force and became one, trying to guide him back to the light.

They sat like that for nearly an hour, wading through the painful memories, the process not only assisting the defecting Sith to heal, but in turn allowing them to find peace with his actions. Every now and then he would twitch or cry out, but their combined efforts kept him grounded, allowing him to face the torture.

When Obi wan felt that his brother was starting to struggle, he pulled both himself and Anakin out of the meditation at the same time. It wasn't easy, but then, he never expected it to be. And he hoped that in time, it would get easier on both of them.

After the session, the former Jedi was allowed to remain in the healing centre, thanks to his calmer demeanour and Obi wan left the chamber to fetch his family so they could visit him.

It was an emotional reunion. Padmè ran into Anakin's arms and they both cried, holding on to each other tight. The family sat down on the floor, huddling together, while Obi wan and Ahsoka watched from beside the bacta tank.

"He's still not right is he Obi wan?" Ahsoka asked, stroking her montrals nervously.

The older Jedi smiled. "No Ahsoka, but after today, I am confident he will get there. It's just going to take time and patience." He chuckled, tapping his hand heavily on her shoulder. "Lots and _lots_ of patience."

They both laughed and sat down on the cots, watching the family interact.

• • •

Nearly six months had passed, the routine always the same. Anakin and Obi wan were inseparable, closer to each other than ever before. Each day at noon, the four masters would gather in the healing centre to meditate with Anakin, helping him relearn his old training and gradually pushing away the darkness inside him.

Some days were harder than others and he would relapse, lashing out at Master Yoda and accusing him of failing to act on his suspicions when he had the chance. Those nights he would find himself sleeping back in the catacombs, while they repaired the force-shield.

Padmè was heavily pregnant now, and the effects of being Chancellor and being separated from him were starting to take their toll. Each night she cried harder when she had to leave, sometimes refusing to let him go. Those nights Obi wan stayed with her in their suite, trying to offer what little comfort he could, but it seldom helped. They just sat up all night talking, with neither one of them able to go to sleep.

Luke and Leia's training was in full swing and every morning they would join both Obi wan and Ahsoka in the training hall. After the first few weeks he had been allowed to join them, kind of like a reward for good behaviour, or so he thought. He would join both his former master and apprentice to demonstrate different lightsaber techniques, enjoying the opportunity to train with them. After the session they would all gather back in the mess hall to tell stories of their different battles together during the clone wars.

It got harder to let them go each time. Obi wan was starting to have to literally drag him back to the isolation chamber. It broke his heart to have to say goodbye to them every day. To not be there to tuck them in bed, or kiss them goodnight. But still, he shouldn't complain, he was lucky that he was able to see them at all, and it was that thought that kept him going. At night, he would lay down on his cot and stare up at the hundreds of drawings that were stuck on the walls, they had made for him. They offered little comfort, but then they would speak to him, every night before bed through the force, and that helped to ease the pain.

Admiral Piett and Cody would often visit, filling him in on all of the grand plans the republic had for the navy. Not that he was never informed. Padmè always made sure to get his advice before issuing orders, they were still _his_ men, after all. So far his ship hadn't been discovered and Piett was doing a great job of keeping it that way. He'd stationed star destroyers at every hyperlane that neared the system, ensuring that no-one got through. That meant that his castle was still undetected, not that it was what you could call a holiday home or anything. But it was comforting in its own way.

The Jedi temple was starting to repopulate at an alarming rate. Jocasta Nu hadn't wasted any time in seeing to that. Every so often a group of new younglings would be brought in on a tour, introducing him by his true birth name. He could tell that she hated having him here, but her attitude was getting marginally better each day. Now it was only a mild disgust, compared to the complete and utter revulsion before. Not that he blamed her, he just couldn't help but find it amusing. He had actually started trying to measure the differing levels of resentment she gave off each time she laid eyes on him. He made certain to always flash her his most charming smile, every time she stepped foot in the centre. Her reliable over-reaction always serving to lighten his mood.

He took every opportunity he could to find humour in his environment, because at night he still lived in terror. Although he pretended the nightmares had stopped to get everyone off his back, the truth of it was, they hadn't. Only his ability to conceal them and adjust his emotional reaction before anyone noticed had. The bad days were often a direct result of these, usually because he'd experienced one of the more violent and traumatic dreams, often revolving around his late master torturing him.

Thankfully this morning was different. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he had actually managed to find sleep. He'd had a dream too, and it was a good one for a change. One of him and Padmè together at the Lake House. It gave him hope that perhaps one day it could be a reality.

Stretching his arms, he rolled his legs over the side of the cot and yawned. He caught sight of Obi wan, sitting on a chair on the other side of the force shield.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Ahsoka and the twins right now?" he asked, pulling a black shirt down over his head.

His grey eyes sparkled as he smiled up at him. "I gave them the morning off," he replied, twisting something around in his lap.

"Right." He stood up from the cot and walked over to the humming force-shield, ruffling his hands through his hair to get it out of his face. "Is something troubling you Obi wan?" he asked.

The Jedi stood up and deactivated the energy field. "No, I just want to take you out to the gardens so we can talk," Obi wan answered, tucking the object he was cradling back into his robe.

Anakin cocked his brow, and leant on the cell door frame. "Oh?" he stated guardedly. "And Yoda is alright with that?"

With a nod, he gestured towards the heavy doors. "Come, I think we could both use some time away from this place."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Anakin replied, shrugging into his black robe and joining him.

* * *

 _JEDI TEMPLE GARDENS: EARLY MORNING_

Beams of sunlight glittered off the dew covered bushes and grass, twinkling and sparkling as they danced in the breeze. The distant sounds of birds chirping and whistling mixed with the gentle rustling of the leaves. Drifting on the air from the neighbouring mess hall, was the sweet scent of freshly baked sticky buns, making his stomach growl like a tortured gundark.

They strode side-by-side along the meandering paths, and stopped to sit down on the stone bench beneath a sacred uneti tree. Obi wan sighed, resting his hands upon his knees.

"Tell me what is bothering you," Anakin asked, bracing both hands on the bench either side of his thighs.

"I'm going to be a father Anakin," he huffed, pushing his hand roughly through his auburn hair.

"Wow," he scoffed. "I mean, that's great news Obi wan. Congratulations."

The Jedi sighed again. "I know, but ..."

"But what?"

Obi wan turned to stare up at his brother, his stormy eyes troubled and distant. "Satine wants to leave the temple. Not that I blame her. I myself could do with getting away from here."

Anakin dropped his head and stared blankly at the floor. "Oh," he whispered. His shoulders sank, along with all the joy he had felt this morning. Without Obi wan, there was no way he would ever properly heal. He jumped to his feet and shrugged, keeping his back to the Jedi. "Well ... if that's what she wants, you should do it."

"Anakin."

The young blonde folded his arms over his chest and huffed. "I can't expect you to put your life on hold for me Obi wan. Family is more important. Believe me ... I know."

"Anakin," Obi wan snapped. "Will you just shut up and come here, so I can finish?"

He turned around and stalked back over, fumbling with his hands inside his sleeves.

The Jedi reached into his robe and pulled out the object he was toying with earlier. He twisted the metallic cylinder around in his hands and cleared his throat before rising from the bench. He held the blue lightsaber out, offering it to him.

Anakin's eyes locked onto the hilt and he stared up at the Jedi cautiously. "What is this all about?" he asked guardedly.

"I have Master Yoda's blessing, Anakin."

He glanced repeatedly between his old Jedi weapon and his former master. He reached out hesitantly to take it, almost like he was afraid to touch it. "Blessing for what?" he asked, holding the hilt out in front of him inspecting it.

"To leave Coruscant."

His eyes went wide and he stared up at his brother in complete shock. "What?" he exclaimed. "You're leaving the entire system?"

He nodded and turned away, trying to steel his composure. He was hoping to drag this out and milk it for all he could, but his resolve was weakening. "Yes, I think it's for the best, Anakin. Better for everyone," he stated, unable to even look at him now.

"I guess," he mumbled, hooking the lightsaber to his belt.

Obi wan folded his arms and sighed. "Captain Pilor has agreed to take us. He said the shuttle would be fuelled and ready for take-off by six tonight."

"Tonight?" Anakin cried starting to feel ill at the thought.

The Jedi spun around, his grey eyes devouring the image of the once all powerful Sith, completely speechless at the thought of losing him. "Yes, tonight. So you don't have long Anakin," he stated.

His head was spinning. So this was really happening, Obi wan was leaving him, for _good_ this time. He ran his hands through his hair and tugged on the blonde waves roughly. "No I suppose not," he whispered, trying not to lose it.

"We leave in ten hours. I trust that gives you enough time to get your things packed."

"Wait," the former Jedi choked. "What did you just say?"

Obi wan smiled and grabbed his shoulders with both hands. "You're coming with us. Padmè, Ahsoka and the twins are getting ready, as we speak."

He stumbled back and collapsed down onto the stone bench, unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. His heart beginning to pound wildly in his chest. Shaking his head, he stared up at his former master in confusion. "Where are we going?" he asked.

Sitting down beside him, he patted his knee. "We're going to Naboo, Anakin."

* * *

 _CHOMMEL SECTOR: NABOO : LAKE HOUSE_

The wind whipped at his robe, as he stepped up from the boat and onto the landing. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, blanketing the landscape in iridescent beams of yellow and pink. He turned and stretched his hand out, to help Padmè. She looked simply radiant, her long chestnut hair dancing in the breeze, brushing gently against the sides of her face. Smiling, she gazed up into his eyes and took his hand, carefully stepping up onto the stone platform. Her pastel pink dress shimmered, as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, being careful to avoid her swollen belly.

Luke and Leia bounded passed them, running straight up the staircase. "Race you!" Leia yelled out, shoving her brother out the way.

"Cheater!" Luke exclaimed, running after her.

Obi wan and Satine exited the gondola, joining them on the landing. They all followed the excited twins up the staircase and onto the verandah.

There was a loud rumbling coming from overhead and Anakin glanced up at the clouds to see Black One hovering above them. Pilor's statement to him before they disembarked replaying in his mind.

" _We will always be waiting for our Commander, Sir. You know how to reach us."_ He had said.

"Is everything alright, Ani?" Padmè asked him, staring up at him with those bright hazel eyes. He smiled, draping his arm around her shoulder and whispering into her ear. "Everything is perfect Angel."

The two couples walked up to the ornate stone balustrade and stared out across the lake, watching the sun rise over the water. Black One shot across the sky and disappeared into the atmosphere, the back draft of its thrusters agitating the water, causing the light to sparkle on the gentle waves.

Padmè turned her head to smile at the former Duchess, standing beside her. "Well, future Mrs Kenobi, I think we should go and see what we can conjure up for breakfast. If Anakin's stomach is anything to go by, they must be starving," she giggled.

Anakin blushed and rubbed his stomach, while Obi wan laughed at him. "Yes, well he always did have quite the appetite," he quipped.

"I think that's a marvellous idea Padmè, I'm feeling rather peckish myself," Satine agreed, leaning up to give Obi wan a quick kiss, before following her into the house.

The two men watched their partners walk away before returning their attention to the lake. Anakin leant forward onto the railing and sighed staring out at the horizon. "I can't believe this is real," he whispered.

"Neither can I, Anakin. Who would've thought eight months ago that after everything, we would now be standing here like this," Obi wan replied reflectively.

"I owe you my life, Obi wan."

The Jedi wiped an errant tear from his cheek and glanced at his brother. "Just don't go messing it up this time," he quipped. "I'm getting too old for this."

A loud scream came from the house followed by a crash.

"Anakin, Obi wan get in here quick!" Satine's voice cried out from the kitchen. "Hurry, the baby's coming!"

The two brothers stared at each other and ran from the balcony.


End file.
